


By Land and Sea

by Angeii_K



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Enchanted Forest AU, F/F, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Magic!Babies, Mermaid!Regina, Princess!Emma, Smut, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 187,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeii_K/pseuds/Angeii_K
Summary: Seven-year-old Emma Swan had one wish and one wish only: to meet a mermaid. Luckily for her, meeting Regina Mills was definitely in the cards.A mermaid AU. They are young at first but then they grow up. SwanQueen happy ending. Fluff and angst, but mostly all the Swan-Mills family feels.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mippippippi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mippippippi/gifts), [AnotherShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherShipper/gifts).
  * Inspired by [By Land and Sea [ ART ]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372602) by [mippippippi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mippippippi/pseuds/mippippippi). 
  * Inspired by [By Land and Sea (Fanart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497409) by [AnotherShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherShipper/pseuds/AnotherShipper). 

> Starting this off with the DISCLAIMER that Regina primarily lives in Neverland so by that lands magic she does not age physically or mentally in the time she is there. 
> 
> Okay now that that is covered...I'd like to say how amazing this has been to get to work with two incredible artists this year! They truly made some fantastic pieces! They truly kicked ass and I'm sooo in love with the pieces they created! So please, go take a look at what they came up with and shower them with all the love they deserve!! 
> 
> I'd also just like to say a quick thank you to my Beta, Zelene, who like a total badass edited this freaking monster and put up with my crazy! I'd also like to thank Kay for putting up with all my anxiety and procrastinating and just pure insanity...I don't think I could have pulled this off without her help! I'd also like to thank my bestie, Laila, who just supports and threatens me to get my butt in gear like nobody else and also Pookie, Linds, Sophy, Vicky, Sunny...if it wasn't for my amazing team of support I wouldn't have finished this...so thank you sm, everyone, you're honestly the best!! I'm so happy to have friends like you!!! 
> 
> And finally a great big thank you to the mods for running this! It's a whole lot of work so shower them and the rest of the participants with love!

Emma spent almost every day at the beach. When she wasn’t playing in the sand or in the water she was staring out of her bedchamber window into the great wide ocean, trying to spot mermaids. She was sure they were still out there and she was just _dying_ to see one! It had been her dream for as long as she could remember… when she thought back really hard, her first memory on the beach was of a beautiful light purple fin splashing in the water. And ever since that day all she could think about was mermaids. Mother didn’t like her talking about them, told her they weren’t around anymore, that they were dangerous… which she didn’t understand. How could something so beautiful be also dangerous?

It was her seventh birthday in less than a week and Emma had one wish and one wish only: to see a mermaid… even if it meant running away, hopping on a ship docking in town and doing hard labor until she could find one… she’d go to the ends of the world for a mermaid! She’d scour every realm! Wish upon every star and birthday candle! (Although Blue had yet to grant this one wish. Always under her mother’s beck and call… Emma never got _anything _she wanted; in fact, she was positive she did _not_ wish for that frilly dress last year! She’d wished for a mermaid… and a suit of armor so she could train with Daddy and the rest of the guards… she got a dress and tea set instead… she’s starting to believe this wish thing was nothing but lies!)

“Emma!”

Emma looked up from the book she had snuck out of the library on Mermaid migration patterns, eyes wide in fear as she stuffed the thing under the puffy blankets on her super-sized bed. “Yes, mother?” she asked innocently.

“Did you forget about your dress fitting this morning, honey?” Her mother, Snow White, asked as she peeked her head through Emma’s door.

“No?” She panicked and looked out the large window facing the ocean, seeing the sun already high in the sky.

Snow sighed, shaking her head at her. “Come on now, let’s get a move on then!”

“Mommy, can I go to the beach later?”

“After lunch.”

“Yes!” Emma cheered, jumping from the bed and squeezing past her mother in the doorway and running as fast as her little legs could carry her through the halls, slipping past the guards and royal staff like it was nothing… it was really the only good thing about her small size.

The second she put the last bite of food in her mouth she was out of her seat, still chewing as she dashed out of the heavy doors, ignoring the yells of her name from both her parents about manners and to be careful… but she didn’t care because today would be the day she would finally find a mermaid! She could feel it in her bones!

She kicked her flats across the beach as she ran toward the bank, climbing and shimmying on the rocks that gathered there, not caring as she tore the bottom of her dress, stained the light pink with the green moss covering the wet rocks until she got to the small secret pier only she seemed to know existed… finding it in one of her many quests to locate her favourite mythical creature… it _was _the only one she had yet to find… Mommy and Daddy took her into the forests constantly where she’d met everything from Wisps to Giants! Though she’s sure that’s just in the hopes she’ll move past her obsession with mermaids. No chance of _that_ happening.

Emma didn’t blink as a rock cut into her hand, blood dripping into the ocean below her as she balanced on the log that’ll take her to her destination: the decrepit old dock. She was going too fast and her foot slipped on the damp wood. She struggled to grab hold of a rock but her fingers just missed it, and she could feel the edges scrape against her fingertips as she fell back into the blue water below her. Barely able to suck in a breath as she crashed into it, her head hit a rock on the way down and she started feeling woozy before she was even fully submerged, fear making her young heart race and the air burst from her lungs as she began to panic, blackness swimming into her vision. The last thing she saw before she passed out was a pale purple tail and magnificent brown eyes in the distance.

* * *

Mother didn’t like it when Regina came up to the surface, ‘it wasn’t safe’, she would say, and Regina knew that, but she needed to feel the warmth of the sun on her skin! Unlike the other mermaids in her colony she had been born of the surface… just like her daddy, mother likes to tell her while brushing her long dark hair, caressing her tanned cheek with a hand nearly as white as the stripes on a clownfish but that was because Mother was from the deep… all mermaids were now, since Deep Sea mermaids were the only ones to survive the Cull… well and Regina… She’s the last of the Surface mermaids. Mother says she’s special and that she needs to learn to adapt, but after a while Regina will feel a calling to return back above and bask in the warmth of the sun. Mother usually asked of her to wait until they travel to Neverland to go to the surface, but winter was fast approaching and the sun was different that time of year… different in Neverland… and she could never get enough of the brightly coloured leaves on the trees… besides, she wanted to take one last look at the beautiful girl looking out from her tower window, she had never spoken to her, but she liked to think they were friends.

So what mother doesn’t know won’t hurt her, right? She’ll just be up here for an hour then she’ll return back before she knows it… at least that was the plan before she felt the change in the water, smelt the metallic tang of blood spreading in the ocean, could see it rippling through the water. She knew Mother would feel it soon too and she was about to turn around, to swim away back to the safety of the deep when a much larger ripple flowed through her. Her eyes widened as she watched the pretty girl from the tower suddenly crash into the water, red flowing from her head and hand, bubbles of air leaving her lungs as she suddenly started flailing and Regina didn’t waste another second, she swam as fast as she could to the stilling form of the princess, their eyes locking for a second before the girl’s eyes dropped shut. Regina could feel her own heart beating against her ribs, she wasn’t sure what to do! She was a young mermaid, having spent several years in Neverland where she didn't age, she had been eight for a short while… but she did know humans couldn’t breathe in the water and blood was never a good sign… swimming forward until she was right in front of her, she grabbed hold of the chubby cheeks of the pale girl, connecting their mouths together as she breathed air into her lungs before grabbing her around the waist and swimming as best she could to the old dock she could see standing just next to them.

She wasn’t sure how she did it… getting this small girl onto the dock and then herself but she did, and she sat next to her, her light purple tail hanging over the edge and her long nearly black hair drying and curling against her skin as she buried her hands in the girl’s hair, using the little bit of magic she knew how to use to heal her, watching how the purple glow of her hands shone and sparkled under the golden hair of the beautiful girl… Regina thought her hair resembled the sun.

She heard a small whimper from the girl and moved her focus to her face, smiling widely at the little pout she could see now instead of the frighteningly blank expression before that had been there before. A second later the girl started coughing and hacking up water all over Regina’s chest and then their foreheads connected with a solid thud. Regina felt her eyes water at the contact as the girl’s eyes opened… widening comically as they traveled all over Regina’s form… most importantly staring at her tail.

“You’re a mermaid!” She yelled and Regina felt panic fill her chest, she was about to dive back into the water and meet Mother for their migration early. “Did you save me?!” That stopped Regina and she locked eyes with the girl again, noticing how her eyes reminded her of the colour of some of the oceans in her travels, a unique shade between green and blue… beautiful.

“Yes…” Regina answered hesitantly, eyeing her suspiciously… Could this girl actually not hate her?

“This is so cool! How did you know I needed help?! How many of you are there?! You’re so young! How old are you?!” The girl sucked in a deep breath like she was preparing to ask her more questions so Regina reached out, clasping her hand over her mouth to stop the bombardment of words. “Sorry,” she mumbled sheepishly against her hand, making her drop it away as she spoke.

“I smelt your blood then saw you fall in… I am…” Regina frowned, “Mermaid or human years?”

The girls mouth dropped open. “There’s a difference?!”

Regina giggled, “Yes, it’s complicated, we sort of experience time differently than you… did you not know this?” The girl shook her head. “Well, now you do.”

“So?” She asked expectantly, the princess bouncing in excitement as she stared down at her tail again.

“I’m eight in human years.”

“I’m seven next week! How much is that in mermaid years?!” Her eyes shoot back up to meet hers, “You have pretty eyes! And hair!” She reached out her small hand toward Regina’s face and she flinched away so the girl dropped it. Regina was unsure what she was reaching out for. “I’m Emma.”

Regina smiled looking around them, down into the water, at the waves crashing against the dock and she gasped, “I must be going! Be careful, Princess I might not be around to save you next time!” she said, diving into the water, a gasp leaving both their lungs as she felt Emma’s fingers ghost across her tail.

Years later Emma would believe it was nothing more than a hallucination caused by a head injury; but Regina never forgot her first encounter with the curious little girl, thinking of her constantly in her years of travel.


	2. Chapter 1

A lot had changed when Regina returned to Misthaven, travelling to other colonies, running from possible hunters, and well, growing up… you see, for humans, years had moved on like normal but for her… for her most days time stood still and others it rushed on by, unable to ever keep track of time when sometimes nothing around her ever changed and so when she returned she was unsure what she’d find. So, as she swam to the large castle, through the ominous shadows cast across the ocean, she couldn’t help but look up to a certain large window overlooking the water. And there she was: Emma. She spotted her instantly, hair almost sparkling in the moonlight… beautiful as ever except well… she was much older now too, a teenager, Regina would have to guess considering how her own body seemed to have hit the teen stage as well.

She watched her for a bit longer before swimming to shore. It took her a few tries before her magic wrapped around her tail and turned it into legs, Regina smiled widely down at them. It had only been a few years since she’d been able to do this, and she’s still not great at it, but the thought of being able to soak everything in is too much for her to turn down now. So now just to magic up some clothing for herself because walking around completely nude might stir up just as much attention as if she sprung a purple tail.

So she stood up in the damp sand on shaky legs, biting her lip as she tried to find her center of gravity and when she finally managed it, she smiled widely, squeezing her eyes shut and scrunching up her face in concentration as all she did was think about a dress on repeat, trying her best to picture every little detail which made her nose scrunch up on her face before she felt the fabric wrap tightly around her body and the air knocked out of her lungs as a corset cinched around her waist, stumbling slightly as heels thrusted her up 4 inches. She blew at the cloud of smoke as it dissipated, leaving her in a simple dress, skirt a purple colour like her tail while the billowing top was a murky white, the corset pushing her breasts nearly up into her chin, like she’s seen others wear… “I suppose this will do…” She mumbled to herself as she looked down at the short brown heeled boots on her feet.

It’s harder to walk across the beach in heels than she can remember but when she realized she needed to just walk on the tips of her toes she was good to go. Heading down a small path that would take her into town, hoping to maybe find a tavern to people-watch… after all it is her favourite hobby… humans are so fascinating… not always in a good way but they sure never fail to entertain her.

She had no choice but to return back to the ocean every night though, unable to keep her legs for more than 12 hours at a time but considering not long ago she could only keep them for 7 she knew that in time she’d be able to last a whole day. And so she did each night, after a drink and food at the local tavern where she listened to idle gossip and watched intensely as men brawled or fought over women or the bar wenches tossed ale in sleaze bags faces, entertained completely by the display; it no longer surprised her that humans were always the same in every realm, heck even some of these men reminded her of the mermen from her colony.

It was her third day back in this world, she was floating in the water, basking in the afternoon sun when she heard voices making her quickly drop underwater, just her eyes out of the water as she stared at the figures walking across the sand from where she was now hidden under the large brand new dock, which must have been put in place after Emma’s fall from the old one all those years ago.

Speaking of Emma, Regina’s eyes widen when she notices that trademark golden hair strolling down the beach in trousers and a laced up tunic… she’s breathtaking, as always, but then as Regina’s eyes catch the shine of something in the sun her heart crashed into her stomach, twisting it up as she saw Emma’s hand tangled with a man’s, who’s wearing a knight dress uniform if the crest on his arm is anything to go by.

It’s the first time she’s seen Emma this close since they were both young, just after Emma’s 7th birthday when Regina had returned to check on her and they had talked for a bit, Emma had told her all about her party and thanked her over and over again for saving her life… she even gave her a seashell she had found on the beach that Regina happily wore as a necklace until it broke years later during one of her travels, lost at the bottom of the sea… Regina had cried for weeks about that to her mother’s bewilderment … nobody could really understand Regina’s fascination with this human girl. They couldn’t know that when Regina looked at her she felt free and happy and that’s not something she often felt. When she’s with other merfolk she’s filled with nothing but fear and anger and loss… every one of them even the young ones like her can remember the Cull that had turned the waters red for years.

Saddened beyond reason, she dove back under water, swimming away, leaving Emma behind, wondering why seeing her wrapped in another’s arms hurt her more than she could have ever imagined.

* * *

It was a few days later when she hears talk in town about a ball being held for the Princess’s 16th birthday happening on the 22nd of this month that was in a week’s time … which meant, Regina’s heart hammered in her chest, today marked the anniversary of the day she had saved Emma’s life 9 years ago! She knew without a doubt, no matter what, she would be attending that ball.

She’d been back for three weeks when the ball comes around, the locals knew her now, she often talked to them in the mornings and played with the children in the afternoons before sitting in the pub at night, taking breaks in the water so she didn’t accidentally sprout a tail mid gossip session with Marian and Red… the white kingdom's most trusted advisors and biggest gossips, who, conversationally, had been the ones to tell her about the ball, and had added her to the list at once, insisting she must attend… not that a simple list would have stopped her. Humans in every realm make a big deal about the 16th year marking of their birth, something Regina’s never understood.

“So you’ll attend?” Red asked a couple days before the ball, hood of her trademark red cloak pulled over her head as they stood under the roof of the local butcher to stay dry from the sudden rain.

Regina looked up anxiously at the sky, “Yes, of course!” She answered as she watched large drops of water fall from the sky. “Do you think the rain will let up soon?”

“Who knows, it is autumn. The weather changes as frequently as Snow changes her views–” Regina looked back at Red when the woman suddenly stopped speaking, eyes wide and mouth open enough for Regina to stick a full lamb chop in. “Don’t tell her I said that.”

Regina looked back out at the rain, mumbling distractedly. “Wouldn’t dream of it,” as she continued to wonder if the heavy rain would cause her tail to return.

“You okay, Regina? You seem a little distracted.”

Regina snapped her eyes back to Red, who was looking at her with a worried brow. “Yes, I’m fine, just, just hoping it doesn’t rain for the princess’s big day.”

“Mhmm,” Red stepped forward, “You seem worried, looking at the rain like it might hurt you.”

“I’m just…” She sighed but stopped when Red reached out, placing her hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

“Balls aren’t as intimidating as you might think, Regina, and Emma’s usually are a lot chiller, well if you make it until after all the showy stuff for her parents and the rest of the kings and queens that will be attending.”

Regina smiled at her, “I know, Red, but believe it or not this isn’t my first ball.” She caught Red’s eyes looking her up and down, “What?”

“Nothing, I can believe that.” Regina rolled her eyes, taking a deep breath and walking to another spot while still under the roofs. “Regina! Wait up!” She yelled, hooking their arms together when she finally got to her.

“Don’t you have royal business to attend to?”

Red huffed, “Marian has it covered…” They looked back into the main area, where Marian was standing in the pouring rain soaked to the bones pointing an arrow at a man, not even deterred by the hellish weather. “What em I going to even do? Tell him she really will shoot if he doesn’t give back the Princess’ birthday present? Cause like, I think they get the message.”

“So what, you’re going to just help me run errands while your partner threatens Robin Hood’s goons?”

“She can handle it… she gets huffy when I get between her and the merry men… something about history and Robin being a boring old tree stump that couldn’t shoot a target if he was standing directly in front of it if it wasn’t for his pretty magic bow and arrow.”

“That does sound personal,” Regina chuckled, leading them into the tavern.

Red hummed in agreement, looking around for a place to sit before she dragged Regina to a table. “So, any idea what you’re going to wear? You have to bring the princess a gift too, it’s like mandatory to bring some kind of offering.” Red looked around the place before leaning in, “But between you and me, Em is pretty minimalist compared to her parents so she’d probably jump your bones if you got her a bag of jerky.”

“Noted” Regina said while flagging down a waitress for two ales. “But I have something else in mind,” she moved her hands into the pockets of her cloak, fingers running along the pearl necklace she had made the other day from the most beautiful pearls she could find.

“Oh yeah?” Regina nodded, pulling her hands free of her pockets to grip onto the large mug “What is it?”

“That’s a secret!”

“Are you really letting the minor drink in the afternoon?” Marian asked as she dropped down on the bench next to Regina, nudging her shoulder in greeting as she took Red’s ale from her, “Birthday present rescued by the way… what kind of monster steals a gift horse?!”

“They got her a pony? Isn’t she a little old for that?” Regina snickered and the two women looked at her with raised brows, “What? I thought ponies were a 5th year present?”

“Why do you say it like that?” Red snickered while snatching her ale back from Marian.

Regina arched a brow at her while Marian answered, “Bug isn’t a pony he’s Emma’s favourite steed, he is usually housed at the summer palace but they decided to bring him down for her.”

Regina nodded, sipping her drink and enjoying the warmth that spread through her. “I’ve never ridden a horse before, what’s it like?”

Both women look up at her with wide eyes. “Seriously? How do you get around?”

Regina smirked against the edge of her mug, “By water, mostly.”

Red pulled a few silver pieces from the pouch on her hip, slamming them down on the table before grabbing hold of Regina’s hand, “no time like the present!” Regina let out a shocked yelp as she was dragged out of her seat, hearing the squish of Marian’s boots following quickly behind them as she was yanked out of the tavern and out into the middle of the courtyard… rain cleared up and Regina letting out a relieved puff of air… she will have to test that theory the next time it rains just to be safe.

“Red!” Regina yelled, laughter bubbling unexpectedly from her throat as she was pulled until they were standing in front… or well behind three horses, two the trademark chestnut brown of the knights’ steeds and one a sandy colour… almost yellow and she knew instantly that that one was Emma’s.

“Oh, he’s beautiful.”

“Isn’t he?” Marian smiled, stopping next to the large animal and brushing her hand over his neck, “he’s a sweet one, aren’t you, Bug?” he let out a responding nicker that had Marian smiling widely at the animal. “Come say hello, Regina.”

Regina eyed Red and then the horse before stepping forward, Marian took her hand and dragged her in front of Bug, holding out her hand in front of the animal to sniff and investigate. “Hello,” She whispered and the animal’s eyes lock with hers, his snout pressed to her hand instantly like he knew her already. “You’re very handsome, Bug,” She snickered at the name, “Although your mother has weird naming choices.” He let out another noise in agreement as Regina petted the front of his nose.

“Well, I guess it’s settled, Regina you can ride Bug back to the palace for us!”

Regina looked at Red with wide eyes before glaring at Marian as she chuckled, “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“He has Emma as a rider, he can handle you just fine!”

“What does that mean?”

“It means Emma is as good on a horse as a cat in water.”

Regina pursed her lips, looking back at Bug, “Is it alright if I ride you?” He bobbed his head in answer and Regina smiled at him, “Very well, but do go easy on me, I’m rather new to this.”

“Need help to hop on him, Regina?” Red asked, smile kind and Regina accepts the lesson on how to actually get on top of the large animal…although in comparison to a whale he is rather small.

And once she’s on with a surprising amount of ease Bug just easily follows the other horses back to the palace, speeding up with the slight squeeze of her thighs. “You’re not as scary as the great white I once encountered in my travels,” She whispered to the horse, getting an almost confused nicker in response so she clarified, “It’s a shark.”

“How’s it going back there, Regina?!”

Regina looked up, meeting Red’s seafoam coloured eyes, “Very well actually!”

“That’s because Emma is usually too scared to give him directions so he’s used to doing everything on his own,” Marian snickered Red joining in and Regina can’t help but smile and run her hand over his neck again.

“You never did tell me what you were wearing to the ball!” Red called back as they gallop down the worn path through the woods.

“I was thinking I’d go nude, it would be my present to the princess as well!”

Red laughed loudly, “Oh god! Please do! Snow and Charming would probably drop dead on the spot!”

Marian and Regina laughed along, but soon Regina just enjoyed the feel of the wind blowing on her face and through her long dark curls…which she was fascinated to find out she even had when her hair dried the first time. She always loved how land looked, smelt, sounded even…the dried leaves crunching under Bug’s hooves, his breathing steady underneath her…it’s the most freeing she’s ever felt on land.

She couldn’t help but let out a laugh, the freedom filling in her chest too much to keep in as she gripped tighter onto the reins and smiled widely at Red and Marian as they looked back at her, smiles just as wide. She never thought she’d make friends on land but in the three weeks she’s been in this place she would be happy staying on land with these two women.

She noticed Bug slowing down to a trot eyes raising to focus on the large stables coming into view and of course the palace she knows all too well, “Looks like we’re home, Bugsby.” She said to the horse who nickered affectionately.

“Bug!” She heard a voice call and the horse lets out an excited neigh, like it was calling out to the voice as well, “What are you doing here, buddy?!”

Regina almost fell off the horse when she turned to spot Emma running toward her in trousers and a tunic like the other day but today she’s got knee high boots on instead of bare feet. “Emma,” She whispered and then cried out as Bug started running toward her, Regina launching herself forward to grip tightly onto the horse’s neck.

“Bug! Whoa buddy!” Emma called again and the horse stopped on the dime and from the resounding nicker of pleaser Regina knows they’re now right in front of the girl. “Are you okay, miss?”

“Yes, he just gave me a bit of a fright is all.”

“You okay?” Red asked, stepping up beside Regina and placing a hand on her knee.

“Yes, I’m fine, thank you, Red.”

Red chuckled, “Let me help you down, m’lady,” She winked and Regina rolled her eyes affectionately as Red helped her turn on Bug before gripping her hips to steady her as she jumped down, Regina’s legs so shaky she stumbled right into Red’s arms, “You sure?”

“My legs feel like jelly.”

Red laughed this time, full body laugh as she wrapped her arm around Regina’s waist to steady her, “Sorry, Princess, we’ll get out of your hair so you and Bug can get better acquainted.”

Regina looked back up at Emma, their eyes locking instantly and she felt the quickening of her heart again as she looked into those beautiful sea green eyes. Emma’s brows furrow before she looked Regina up and down, mouth open slightly before her eyes stare at Red’s hand on her hip then shooting between them both, Regina about to clarify that is wasn’t what it looked like but Emma smiled widely at them, “No problem, Red, I’ll see you both at the ball I hope?”

“Of course, Em, wouldn’t miss it!” Red smiled widely, looking back at Marian as she finished with their horses.

Regina could feel her legs getting prickling, like they’re about to fall asleep and she knows what that means, her eyes wide as she looked up at Red, “I need to go!” she announced and before Red could even say anything she disappeared in a puff of purple smoke, landing with a splash into the ocean where she vows to stay until the ball in two days’ time.

* * *

Regina was floating in the ocean when she looked up at the castle to spot Emma looking out of her window, hair done up in a fancy do in preparation for the ball that was to begin soon, Regina’s already anxious heart beating even more violently against her ribcage, the girl’s beauty enough to lighten the whole ocean.

“Lusting over the human again I see,” Regina startled, tail making a large splash as she turned to look at the woman sitting on the rocks Emma had fallen from as a child, tentacles dangling in the water.

“Ursula, what’re you doing here?” She hissed, looking around before quickly swimming closer to the woman, “Someone could see you! You’re supposed to be a tall tale! You’re practically a god in this realm!”

“Oh please, nobody believes in me anymore,” She brushed off, locking eyes with Regina. “You think I wouldn’t hear your wish?”

“I didn’t…”

“Your heart is louder than you think, Regina.”

“She’s with another.”

“She’s a fool.”

“She doesn’t know I exist.”

“Well now, that one is on you,” Ursula chuckled, “We’re friends, yes?”

“Yes, my only friend!”

“In the sea,” She clarified and Regina feels guilt stirring in her gut, “You’re nearly a woman, Regina, you’re allowed to go off on your own adventures…although it still worries your mother how much time you insist to spend on land.”

“I can handle myself.” Regina huffed, looking out toward the setting sun, “I need to start getting ready and you need to go, there’s a ball tonight and humans will start piling in soon!”

“Just remember, child, you can’t say she doesn’t want you if you never give her the option.”

“I know…” Regina sighed, sad eyes meeting Ursula’s, “What if time has changed her?”

“You have to speak with her to find out, Regina.”

She pushed up onto the rocks next to her, tail fidgeting with the water below, showing her anxieties, “She’s amazing, Ursula.”

“I know, I’ve been hearing you gush about her for decades!” Regina smiled shyly at her, Ursula shaking her head affectionately, “If you can survive with the humans for nearly a month you can talk to the girl you’ve been in love with since you were a child!”

“I best be getting ready.”

Ursula grinned at her, “You wow the girl…or at least ask her to dance!” Regina smiled crookedly at her before teleporting from the rocks onto the beach, Ursula whistling as she stood completely nude, “That’ll do!”

Regina rolled her eyes before focusing hard like she had her first day back at this beach, this time the corset synching into place was less of a shocker and actually picturing a gown wasn’t too hard considering how much she’s been thinking about it since Red mentioned the ball. When she opened her eyes Ursula was standing on the beach in front of her, smile wide as she appraised her ball gown, it was a pale purple dress, skirts large and poofed out around her while the corset was decorated with lace and beading, and tulle off the shoulder sleeves. Her hair pulled half up while the rest hung in loose curls down her back.

“Beautiful,” Ursula smiled, pulling some of her hair to hang over her shoulder, “Your mother will be saddened to hear she missed your first ball.”

“Shh, I may have told people it wasn’t.”

Ursula shook her head, “As bullheaded as the woman who birthed you.”

Regina smiled slightly at that, “People are arriving! I must be going now, I promised to meet Red at the gate!” she leaned forward, kissing Ursula on the cheek before running off, pale purple heels appearing in her hands in a puff of purple smoke as she ran across the beach.

“She’s beautiful, isn’t she?” Ursula asked, looking down at the rippling of water, “You did a good job with that one…not a bitter bone in her body.”

The water rippled again Ursula knowing the person was leaving and she too turned to walk back into the sea, “Although her heart really is very loud,” was the last thing she said, looking back at the young girl as Ursula dived back underwater.

* * *

Like planned Red and Marian were waiting at the front gates, decked out in extravagant gowns as they watched other guests arrive. Regina could feel her nerves twisting up her gut, making her want to turn tail and run back to the sea because the ocean has never done anything to let her down…sure it’s never done anything to get her hopes up either but at least it was safe for the most part.

“Regina!” She locked eyes with Marian when she called out to her, smile nearly as wide as Red’s, “You look beautiful!”

Regina couldn’t help the blush that rose on her cheeks, hoping the chill in the air would give her an excuse for her rosy complexion as she stopped in front of the pair. “So do you, both of you,” she gushed, looking them over while her hands fiddle with the small gift box in her hands.

“Your present for the princess?” Red asked, looking down at the light purple wrapped box tied together with a silver ribbon.

“Yes,” She smiled nervously looking past the pair to the guards standing at the castle doors, “Shall we go in?”

“Yes!” Red said, grinning at her as she grabbed onto her and Marian’s hands to pull them up the cobblestone path to the large castle looming over them.

Regina felt her mouth go dry and her palms start to sweat, sure that Red would comment on it at any moment but the older girl is just too excited about introducing Regina to the high life to really notice her discomfort, which Regina supposes was a good thing.

“Lady Red, Lady Marian, not working tonight?”

Red chuckled, shaking her head, “Princess’s orders, we must party until we drop.”

The man laughed as well, waving them through and Regina looked anxiously up at the large man in armor, “Why must he wear that? It’s unlikely that we will be going to war during a birthday ball.”

Marian looked back at her, smiling softly, “Looks better I suppose.”

Any other comments she had was ripped from her mouth as she looked up at the large ballroom, golds and reds, imposing and yet welcoming in the many people dancing across the tiled floors, large chandeliers hanging from the ceiling candles and torches lighting the place up casting flickering shadows of the dancers across the room. “Wow…” She breathed, stepping forward and looking down over the large railing, barely hearing the announcer introduce Red and Marian, didn’t notice that they’re going down the large staircase until a man addressed her.

“Excuse me, miss, but I need your name to introduce you.”

“Oh…” Regina breathed again, straightening her back as she approached the nicely dressed young man standing there with a giant staff. “Regina.”

Regina jumped slightly when the staff smashed into the floor, the loud bangs echoing off the walls as he called, “Welcome Lady Regina!” and then he’s ramrod straight once more, Regina moving as quick as she was able down the stairs all while trying to be as graceful as possible.

An arm hooked into hers and panic twisted in her gut for a moment before she met Red’s light eyes, the giggle from the girl making a smile curl on her lips, “You look petrified.”

“It’s all just a little unnerving,” Regina responded, looking around the packed room, almost having to yell to be heard over the music filling the room, “I’ve never been to a place with so many humans.” She realized her mistake too late, eyes wide as they lock with Red’s but all she gets is a slight eyebrow raise in response before the woman looked back out into the crowd of spinning people.

“I thought this wasn’t your first ball, M’lady?”

Regina bit her bottom lip, looking passed the dancing people to the dais, eyes opening in shock as she sees the King and Queen for the first time, sitting primly on their thrones overlooking the many party goers. She’s heard plenty about Queen Snow and King David in her life, but most importantly in the few weeks she’s been in the village, they’re known as good and impartial leaders, constantly helping those in need and not to mention their love story, true love, something not often found in Royal couples because it’s more often that a wedding is had for the good of a kingdom, or to birth an heir, not from love.

“You okay, Regina?”

“Y-yes,” She blinked, shaking her head slightly to clear her thoughts, her eyes landing on the empty throne situated between the King and Queen, “When will Emma arrive?”

Red chuckled then, understanding full well what was going on, “Shouldn’t be much longer, she just _loves_ to be fashionably late to these things.”

“That’s because she hates them,” A tall dark haired woman with skin tanned like Regina’s stands next to them, smiling conspiratorially at Red, “I’m Lily, and you are?” Regina blinked at the hand reached around Red toward her before taking it in a tight shake.

“Regina.”

“I haven’t seen you before.”

“That’s because she’s new in town,” Red rolled her eyes, batting Lily’s hand away, “I thought gossip was Alexandra’s thing.”

“She’s busy flirting with princes, besides, it’s not every day we get a new face to these things.”

Regina noticed there’s something familiar about the woman, a glint in her eyes that looks…well, “You look familiar,” she can’t put her finger on it but there’s something almost soothing about the woman, something she has only felt once before, her mouth dropping open when she finally realizes, “You’re Mal’s daughter! Oh! It’s been forever since I saw her! How is she?!”

Lily seemed to be stunned by that, not many people take the news of her parentage kindly. “She is well, no longer terrorizing innocent villages.”

Regina smirked, “I never thought I’d see the day.”

“How do you know her mom?” Red cut in, eyes wide and brows furrowed in confusion.

“I met her a few years back during my travels, she helped me with some of my magic. She’s a very good teacher!”

Lily snorted, “I’m sure she taught you plenty.”

Regina frowned at the girl, “What are you insinuating?”

Red laid a hand on her arm, pulling her focus back to her, “Maleficent has a reputation.”

“I know perfectly well what her reputation is, I just didn’t think I’d hear it from her own daughter.”

“How about we get you some ale, nice seeing you, Lily!” Red smiled, dragging Regina away before she started fighting with the woman. “The Drake’s are almost royalty, Regina you can’t go fighting with them because Lily has attitude problems.”

“I apologize, it’s just when I met Mal she was rather sad, in a rut I suppose. I care deeply for her, she’s helped me a lot.”

“You are an odd one, Regina.”

“You have no idea,” Regina chuckled, “Why does Emma hate balls though? I figured since she was a princess they would be her bread and butter, as they say.”

“She’d much rather spend her birthday hiking in the dark forest looking for the mythical black unicorn.”

Regina smiled, looking down at the gift in her hands wondering if maybe she should have done something less fancy but she figured since she was a princess…maybe she should have just bought the princess a bag of jerky like Red suggested.

“You worry too much,” Red sighed, pulling the gift from Regina’s hands and placing it in the pile of gifts on the table by the beverages before leading her toward the dance floor, “You need to relax a bit, Regina.”

Regina rolled her eyes even though her heart sped up once again in fear…because she did not know how to dance, why did the possibility of dancing never occur to her?! “Red…” she whined, looking at her with panicked eyes, “I do not know the steps.”

“I’ll lead, you just relax.”

“I don’t think I know how to do that either,” Red laughed loudly but Regina just frowned, because she wasn’t actually joking.

Regina stumbled around a bit, stepping on Red’s toes here and there but soon she started to get the hang of it, a smile wide on her face as she danced not only with Red but Marian as well, and soon she forgot about her nerves over seeing Emma again and just enjoyed herself…that is until the music stopped and that man’s staff banged on the floor again, everyone turning to the doors as she entered, the booming voice of the man calling out, “Now welcome the birthday girl, Princess Emma of the White Kingdom!” The words barely registering in Regina’s mind as her vision tunneled in on Emma, the only thing she was able to hear was her own heart beating rapidly in her chest.

Emma was wearing a light coloured gown, hair done up in an extravagant way. She was stunning, but that’s never a surprise to Regina because she’s sure there will never be a moment when Emma isn’t gorgeous in her eyes.

“You okay there, Regina?” Red chuckled, noticing her young friend’s awestruck demeanor except Regina doesn’t even blink at her comment, eyes just follow the young girl up to the dais where she hugged her parents, blindly following with the crowd as they clear off the dance floor, making room as King David led Emma onto the floor to lead her in her first dance of adulthood, Regina mesmerized for every second of it, watching every turn like it was some grand performance. She watched the flare of her skirts and the loving smile she gave her father and a pang of jealousy hit Regina in the stomach for just a moment before her love for this girl took over again, filling her up with warmth.

Their eyes locked when her father spun her once more, Emma stopping as they stared at each other, Regina was sure the whole world stopped in that moment, everything was Emma and then in an instant it was moving again as Emma broke eye contact, Regina noticed that the king was no longer holding her hand, instead it’s the man from the beach and Emma was staring at him in confusion at his sudden presence, Regina’s heart stopped as she looked between the two as they began their dance, other attendees joining in after a few moments. Regina feeling queasy as she watched them twirl around on the dance floor.

“Regina?” She looked back over to Red who was smiling unsurely, “Are you okay? You look like you’re going to faint.”

“Yes...I just...I could use a drink, if you’d excuse me.” She bowed her head slightly before she slipped through the crowd toward the refreshments table, getting herself a chalice of ale and a few finger foods before she found herself a table to drown her sorrows at.

* * *

Emma couldn’t take her mind off the unknown yet oh so familiar girl she spotted during her dance with her father, eyes searching for the girl every time someone spun her around, every chance she got with each step she searched for her until she ended up in the arms of Marian, the woman smiling wildly at her. 

“Happy birthday, Princess.”

“Thank you, Marian,” she looked around again as they moved, “so Red’s girl...she’s uh, new?”

“Red’s girl?” Marian laughed, “She’s–”

“May I cut in?” they both looked toward Prince Chad, Cinderella’s second born.

“Of course, Prince Chad,” Marian and Emma both bowed, Marian moving to the next person while Emma smiled almost irritatedly at the Prince as she let him lead her across the floor.

“Do you know who she is?” Emma asked Alexandra when she finally escaped the dance floor, nodding toward the beautiful girl sitting at a table across the way chating with Red and Marian, the petite blonde shrugged at Emma’s question.

“No clue, but she really got under Lily’s skin, she apparently studied under her mother...if you know what I mean.” 

Emma looked over at her, deep frown on her features, “Don’t you think she’s a little young for Maleficent?”

Alexandra shrugged, sipping her wine before a handsome prince caught her attention and she was gone in a flash.

Emma continued to watch the girl, unsure why her stomach was twisting like it was...or why she felt anger...jealousy really, every time she saw Red touch the girl’s arm or saw her laugh at one of Red’s jokes, having to look away when Red guided the mystery girl back onto the dance floor, watching them spin and hold each other so closely, her jaw set as she stood from her seat, moving determindly across the room toward the beautiful girl.

She was almost in front of her, their eyes locking once more and she stopped, dark eyes that were so familiar immediately found hers, it was like everything disappeared around them as their eyes met for what had to be the tenth time that evening, Emma was barely able to formulate a thought let alone the words to ask her to dance but when the girl’s eyes dropped shyly from hers Emma found her courage again, opening her mouth to ask her to dance when suddenly the music stopped, eyes moving to look up at her parents standing in front of their thrones, her mother preparing to make a speech filling Emma with a level of annoyance she had yet to feel before.

* * *

Regina couldn’t breathe the second she saw her so close, her heart thudding across her ribcage before crashing almost painfully to the pit of her stomach when the music stopped and Emma’s attention moved to her parents, everyone listening as Snow drawled on about how proud she was that her daughter was now a woman, tearing up as Emma looked almost uncomfortable at the attention shown to her.

“But that is all from me, I believe there is someone else here tonight that wishes to speak,” She looked off to the side, Regina following her gaze, her heart that’s taken home in her stomach clenched painfully as the young man from the beach approached Emma, the Princess so close she heard her gasp as he started toward her. 

“We’ve been best friends for as long as I can remember,” He began, smiling at her in a way that twisted her up with so many emotions she couldn’t even pinpoint one...although, if she had to guess jealousy and heartbreak were probably the most prominent. “courtship was an obvious step in our relationship in the last year, and if I could so boldly speak for us both, I’d say it’s been a wonderful year and I’ve known since we were young kids running through the palace halls that one day you would be my wife, so,” her mouth fell open and her heart broke into a million pieces as he took Emma’s hands before kneeling in front of her, “Emma Swan White, will you do me the great honour of becoming my wife?” barely able to hear his words over the thudding of her pulse in her ears. Her heart twisting so painfully she actually gasped, when Emma nodded in affirmative, tears streaming down her cheeks as she watched Emma happily fall into his embrace and Regina suddenly needed water.

“Regina!” Red called after her as she pushed her way through the crowd only turning back when she was on the balcony but wished she hadn’t as she watched Emma, the girl she had loved since the first time she saw her decades ago, kissing a man she hoped to never know.

* * *

She ran out of the castle, tearing off her shoes as she ran off the cobblestone path and toward the beach, and tearing her other hand through her hair to let it fall loose. The air burnt, it hurt her lungs, the dress too tight, too restricting, she just wanted to go away again. How could she be so foolish? She was a mermaid after all, there was no way she could actually get a happily ever after with a human who didn’t even remember her.

She could feel her chest loosen as she saw the beach ahead of her, she smelt the salt water calling her back home, shoes falling from her hands somewhere behind her before she ran to the edge of the water, waves lapping at her feet, trying to pull her back in. “How could I be so stupid?” She whispered to herself, watching the waves hit her feet, feeling the tingling in her legs as her tail prepared to return, just about to magic away the gown when she heard her name being called, turning to see Red desperately running toward her.

“Regina! Regina! Hey, you okay?!”

“Red…” She whispered as purple smoke surrounded her, dress disappearing and tail replacing it at once, leaving her sitting in the shallow water staring up at wide seafoam green eyes. “I’m sorry,” She said before smoke engulfed her again, taking her into the middle of the ocean, diving down further and further until she couldn’t see a single thing…that is until her tail lit up, her natural bioluminescence igniting in the dark waters, white swirls down her back, the sides of her tail, and outlining the ends of her fin, lighting her way.

She needed to get away for a bit, the moment it’s decided a portal opened, taking Regina to her favourite realm, one where everything is peaceful and quiet, and most of all, safe from humans.


	3. Chapter 2

She’s not sure what brought her back here after all these years, just one day it felt like the ocean was calling to her to return, to come back to this beach by this castle that holds so many memories, both good and bad. Something told her to return to the princess and she learnt decades ago to never ignore the ocean because when you did it usually resulted in a very annoyed visit from Ursula and she wasn’t a little nudge, no, she would personally push you through a portal because there isn’t any arguing with the ocean.

She knew it was something big when she arrived, could feel the difference in the once familiar waters, and one look up at the looming building into the window she knew to belong to the princess that still owned most of her heart she knew just what that call was. The girl…no woman is leaning out the window, long blonde hair covering her face but Regina felt the tears ripple through her when they hit the water. “Seriously?” She whispered, knowing damn well Ursula was listening even if she probably wouldn’t respond. “What am I supposed to do?” she sighed, looking up at Emma, her heart aching for her but unsure what she was actually supposed to do. She thought about heading into town, talking to people and finding out if they know what has caused the Princess’s sorrow but then she remembers the day she left 6 years ago…her return cannot be safe.

“She hasn’t told anyone,”

Regina spun around, looking at the woman sitting on the dock, tentacles hanging off it, “How do you know that?”

“It’s my job to know. And I talk to Mal who told me Red is a werewolf, and there hasn’t been any searches.”

“Says you.”

“Yes, me, protector of the merfolk, of the ocean, your only friend.”

“I hate you sometimes, you know that?”

Ursula rolled her eyes, calling forth a wave to pull Regina closer to her, “You worry too much, child.”

“And you don’t worry enough. Anyone could see you!”

Ursula shrugged, “I’m practically a god.”

“I thought nobody believed in you anymore.”

“Well, they will if they see me.”

Regina huffed, turning to look back at the tower window, “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know but a human vestle went down not far from here and since then she’s been crying constantly.”

“Did she lose someone?”

“Many were lost, Regina but I can’t tell you if they were important to her, I watch over the oceans not the humans.”

“Is this you telling me I need to go into town?”

“Yes.”

“If I get put on show or turned into sushi I blame you.”

“Please try not to, your mother would murder me.”

Regina laughed then, smiling widely before magic surrounded her, transporting her to sit on the dock next to Ursula, fully clothed in a pair of tight beige trousers, a tunic under a brown leather vest, and knee high black boots, her long hair pulled back in a bun to tie off the look. “I mean, it’s been 6 years, I doubt anyone will remember me.”

“See, now you’re thinking rationally!” Ursula smirked and Regina rolled her eyes, pushing up onto her feet, “You’re going now?”

“I could go for a drink. Want to join me for a night on the town people watching?”

“Very well, but just for an hour, I do have godly duties.”

“Forcing merfolk into portals is a godly duty?”

“It is when their stubbornness is upsetting the order of things!”

Regina rolled her eyes, holding out her hand to help Ursula up onto her feet, smiling as the woman’s tentacles retreated back into her body, a dress flowing down her body, “You might want to lose the crown.”

“Right,” She chuckled, the crown disappearing a second later so her golden curls tumbled over her shoulders.

“Must you wear heels? You make me look 15.”

“It’s not my fault your legs are so short.”

Regina huffed, “They are not short, and people say I have beautiful legs.”

“What people? Your reflection or the starfish?”

Regina frowned, walking away from her down the dock, heading down the secret path that takes them off castle property without having to use the front gate.

“So sensitive,” Ursula teased as she followed behind her.

* * *

“I don’t understand why you want me here so badly, I thought you were against my crush?” Regina asked, staring into her mug of ale.

“I don’t think a relationship with a human is a good idea, Regina, your mother agrees but something about this one is different, not to mention as you know, the ocean wants you here.”

“Aren’t you the ocean?” she smirked up at Ursula, sitting primly on the bench sipping from her mug.

“I pass on its messages mostly, it has a mind of its own…rather frustrating at times to be honest.”

Regina sighed, bringing the mug to her lips, “Emma has always made me feel free…” Regina glanced up when she was met with nothing but silence, eyes locking onto Ursula’s deep brown, “What?”

“You saved the child’s life, the attachment is natural.”

Regina laughed, putting the mug back down with a clank, “The only reason I was there was so I could see her. I saw her during our migration when I was 13, mother was letting me bask in the sun on the rocks by the palace and there she was, nothing but a toddler, playing happily in the sand with her parents…she noticed me, our eyes locking for a moment before mother took me away, back to Neverland where it was safe from human’s.”

Ursula was silent for a moment, regality dropping as she leaned forward on her forearms, “You never told me that.”

Regina shook her head, leaning back as she threw her arm up requesting another drink and some food, “it doesn’t change anything…I’ve always told you I loved her from the moment I laid eyes on her.”

“You were a baby, Regina, the fact that you remember meeting her that one time.”

“13 isn’t a baby, Ursula.”

“It’s 3 in human years.”

“Barely a toddler to them.”

Ursula rolled her eyes, “I know very little of the human definitions.”

Regina looked at the confused waitress with an awkward smile, handing her the silver coins before pulling her food towards her, “Just because I will always love her doesn’t mean she will ever love me.”

“She’s seen you for two seconds maybe four times, you need to cut the girl some slack.”

“She’s married now, Ursula. You need to stop pushing this.” Regina stood, leaving her barely touched food behind as she walked toward the entrance, glaring at a man who dared to look at her.

“You need to learn how to relax a little, Regina! You’re always so wound up.” Ursula called after her as she walked out of the tavern.

“I’m not wound up!” Regina turned around to yell at her, “I’m just tired of having my heart broken, Ursula!”

“I’m not saying you have to knock on the girl’s door but it’s obvious you’re supposed to be here! You felt it too, no use trying to deny it since you are here!”

“The call isn’t exactly something that can be ignored,” Regina rolled her eyes, arms crossed over her chest as Ursula stopped right in front of her.

“I promise I will check in with you as much as I can, but there is something you need to do here, the princess is obviously hurting over something.”

Regina sighed, “Fine, but you must buy me a drink every time you come.”

“Deal,” Ursula stuck out her hand, a smile slowly curling on Regina’s lips as she shook it, Ursula retracting hers a moment later and moving her hands to cup Regina’s cheeks so they met each other’s eyes, “It’ll all be okay, my child,” she reassured, Regina lowering her eyes, a sigh leaving her lips when Ursula kissed her forehead, “I’ll be back in a week’s time.”

“Okay.”

“If you need me just step into the ocean, your heart is the loudest thing in all the realms, Princess.”

Regina glared up at her, Ursula laughing before disappearing in a puff of seaweed green smoke leaving Regina alone on a once familiar street.

She summoned a cloak, a deep purple wrapping around her as she walked, fighting off the evening chill pulling it tight around her body as she walked back toward the sea.

* * *

The following week she spends her days in town, hood pulled low over her face as she listens to the villagers gossip, knowing from last time it’s her best source of information. She finds out close to the end of her first week that the Princess’s husband, Prince Balefire was one of the men lost at sea. Regina understands her sadness now, tells Ursula just that, steadfast on returning back to her travels but she doesn’t even set foot in the ocean before Ursula is dragging her away where they spend hours sitting in the forest with a bunch of witches, Ursula always amazed by the ways humans practice magic or do really anything…which reminds Regina to never sneak Ursula in to watch the knights train ever again. But that leaves Regina stuck in Misthaven looking up at a large tower, the loss oozing from the walls making the waters almost feel…colder.

“Mommy!”

Regina heard a young voice call, head shooting up and looking over to the beach, lowering herself underwater so her eyes are just peeking out over the murky surface to watch a small lanky boy running across the sand.

“Henry, wait for me!” Regina would recognize that voice anywhere, eyes moving from the boy to the figure of the woman, wrapped in a fur lined cloak as she jogs after the small child.

“Wanna build a sand castle?!”

Emma smiled, but Regina could feel her sorrow roll off of her, “Of course! Will it look like ours?”

“Nooo, mommy! We gots to use our magination!”

Regina swam closer, mesmerized by the scene before her, “Okay, in our imaginary kingdom what will we have?”

Regina was under the dock now, hiding behind one of the pillars as she watched the small family, kids really were resilient she thought, the boy showing no signs of loss over his father.

“Mermaids!”

Regina felt her heart quicken, fear twisting in her gut as she thought the small child spotted her but as she watched Emma drop onto the cold sand in a black dress next to her son, laughing at the small boy as she dug into the sand, not caring about getting dirty. And as Regina looked closer she could see the small boy, Henry, was wearing all black too.

“Oh…”

“They’re in mourning.”

Regina jumped, looking back to glare at Ursula, “Would you stop that!” She hissed, getting a quiet chuckle from her friend before she looked back to the beach, “They found him?”

“More like they didn’t find him, the whole crew has been presumed dead.”

Regina frowned, “Maybe we could–”

“There’s no signs of life and even if they initially survived they wouldn’t be able to live that long stranded in the middle of the ocean.”

“Poor boy, no child should lose a parent so young…he won’t even remember him soon enough.”

Ursula’s hand was on her shoulder comfortingly, making Regina look back at her, “He’ll pull through, kids are–”

“Resilient, I know.”

“Can daddy be in our castle?” they both turned back to the small sad voice, looking as Emma pulled the small boy into her lap, wrapping him up in her arms tightly, Henry patting her back comfortingly yet also awkward, his young age not allowing him to fully understand what was going on.

“We should go…” Regina said, grabbing hold of Ursula’s hand and teleporting them into the woods just outside of the village, both of them looking as human as the rest.

“Are you okay, Regina?”

“Yes. It’s not like I knew the man…I don’t even know her.”

“Regina…”

“This was a dumb idea! She’s a widow! Her husband just died and the ocean is making me stay here to what, punish me?!”

“Regina…you know the ocean isn’t vindictive against its children.”

She glared at Ursula, “I hate that my only friend is the voice of the ocean.”

“Come, I believe I owe you a drink.”

Regina sighed, letting Ursula lead her out of the forest and into the village, heading straight to the tavern.

* * *

It’s been nearly a month since the ocean and more importantly Ursula brought her back to this place, back to watching Emma from afar, to watch her grieve and play with a son who looks so much like Emma did as a child, well except this boy has brown hair unlike Emma who has always had hair bright like the sun. She mostly avoids the castle these days, leaving the waters at sunrise and not returning until late in the evening, she’s become a regular at the tavern again…she wants to leave but well, she can’t until the bloody ocean thinks she’s actually accomplished what it wants her to…whatever that is! But one part of her actually wonders if the ocean is just keeping her here because one small part of her hates to leave Emma when she’s so sad…she can’t make herself leave the woman alone even if she doesn’t actually know she’s there with her.

“You should stay in our rooms tonight.”

Regina looked up, meeting the waitress’s kind blue eyes, “My place isn’t far from here, Lucile.”

“It’s a blizzard. Regina, it’s not safe to walk out there.”

Regina looked towards the door, watching a few people enter nearly covered in a layer of white, “I suppose you’re right…” the ocean would be an ice bath tonight anyways.

“I am. Here’s a key to our best room,” She grinned, pulling the key from the pocket of her apron and dropping it in front of Regina.

“How did you know I would agree?”

She shrugged, “I didn’t believe you were stupid enough to trek back to your camp during a blizzard.”

“Thank you,” Regina said when Lucile started walking away, a dark eyebrow lifting in question, “For caring.”

“You’re my best customer, you tip well and don’t grab my ass.”

“Probably helps that I’m hopelessly in love with someone I can never be with.”

Lucile looked at her sadly, “How about I get you another drink on me?”

Regina smiled at her, “Sure, but if your tip accounts for the price of that drink it was a complete coincidence.”

Lucile laughed, “See, this is why you’re my favourite customer.”

Regina smiled at her once more before looking down at the table, hand reaching out to trace over the large metal key, she’s slept on land maybe a handful of times and a bed even less but she’d much rather try and sleep on a bed than freeze in the ocean.

She’s nursing her third drink while listening to the customers idle chatter, everything from the day’s events to procuring men for crews on ship, even a few for illegal activities. Nothing ever surprises her about humans these days, after spending so much time in this place she’d honestly be surprised if the only thing she ever heard was friendly chatting and the procuring of a nanny instead of a swordsmen for a pirate ship or a pickpocket for Robin Hood’s gang in a new heist of a royal carriage or actual royal subject.

She’s focusing intently on the discussion of a group of men about some great adventure they had that she doesn’t notice the person standing next to her until a voice startled her out of her eavesdropping, “Is this seat taken?”

She’s sure she’s imagining things when her brain told her just who that voice belongs to and she swore she had too much to drink when she looked up at the person standing next to her looking into those familiar sea-green eyes. “No,” She breathed, eyes following as the woman sat across from her at the table in the corner of the tavern waving down Lucile to get her a drink, Regina not even thinking as she requested another one because she’s really going to need it if she’s going to be sitting across from _her_.

“Sorry but I felt it was safer to sit with a woman then a group of pirates.”

Regina can’t wrap her head around it, one part of her wants to reach out and touch her, just to make sure she’s not hallucinating but when two drinks are placed on the table and Lucile asked if Emma wants anything else Regina knew she was there, in front of her. “What are you doing in here?” She asked, eyes widening in shock at what her mouth decided to spew while her stomach twisted when Emma frowned slightly, “Sorry, that came out wrong…I just can’t figure out why you’d be in a tavern instead of the safety of the palace.”

The frown disappeared slightly as Emma shrugged, taking a sip of her drink before she answered, “I needed to get away.”

“Now, _that _I can understand,” Regina smirked, “although you picked the wrong night to run away from home, Princess.”

“Emma, please.” Regina nodded, “I was traveling back from the winter palace when the storm hit, didn’t have much choice.”

Regina took a long sip of her ale, it almost considered a chug, eyes looking around the busy establishment, “Couldn’t find a safer place to take shelter?”

“I can take care of myself.”

Regina laughed at that, “I’m sure you can, and if you need a hand I have been watching these people for over a month now, I know more about them then they probably know about themselves.”

“Oh yeah? Spying for the opposition?”

“More like them being the only source of entertainment, also if you want to know anything about the comings and goings of the kingdom this is the best place to come.”

“Oh yeah?” Emma seemed very intrigued then, a flash in her eyes that confused Regina.

“Yes, like the Merry Men are set to hit Midas’s carriage in a fortnight…although I’m sure they stand no chance against Marian since I know she frequents this place almost as much as me to keep on track of him…” Regina paused, pursing her lips, “Although I haven’t seen her around since I arrived back in town.”

“She’s busy, royal duties.” Emma supplied, sadness in her features telling her just where Marian was.

“Oh, well it won’t hurt Midas to lose a little gold since everything he touches…”

Emma chuckled, the sound lifting Regina’s spirits, “Why are you in town?”

Regina locked eyes with her, “Someone I care about is going through a rough time so I’m just keeping an eye on them.”

“That’s very kind of you.”

Regina chuckled, “I have to admit it’s not fully by choice…you see a few years back, when I was here last this woman broke my heart and I’ve been avoiding this place ever since but my friend made me return when she heard of her rough times and since I found out I just haven’t been able to leave her, even if she doesn’t know I’m here,” Emma’s brows furrowed in confusion and Regina shook her head, “But enough about that. I’m sure you’d much rather have fun tonight, let down your royal hair.”

“What do you have in mind?”

“How about another drink for starters, I can’t be the only one drunk at the table it’ll end poorly for us all,” She watched Emma look at the other mugs around the table before she threw up her hand, “Two more, Lucile!”

“Of course, Regina!” the woman called from where she was taking orders from the pirates and swatting away hands making Regina mutter something under her breath that had Emma watching her closely.

“What did you say?”

Regina met her eyes, frowning, “I ordered us more drinks.”

“No, you said something after that,” She glanced behind her at the group of rowdy men and the waitress kicking the one with a Hook for a hand in the shins, “Something about them…about…Ursula?”

Regina sighed, cursing her loose lips, “I said may Ursula bring havoc upon their journey.”

“Isn’t that the sea god? I thought nobody worshipped her anymore.”

Regina shrugged, “They are pirates are they not? Who else should I wish bring them hell? Poseidon? He’s about as useful as a colander during a flood…trust me.”

Emma chuckled, Regina noticing how her posture wasn’t very regal, slouched over and legs spread wide as she leaned on the table, “I like you, Regina, you’re…different.”

“You have no idea,” she muttered, sending Lucile a grateful smile when she put down the drinks, eyes moving to look at the jeering pirate with a deadly scowl, “If you would excuse me for a moment, Princess.”

“Regina…” Lucile said, “You don’t have to.”

“The pirate needs to learn how to respect a woman,” and with that Regina was strutting over to the man Emma’s eyes glued to her back.

“Well, hello there, Love, who might you be?” he asked while his eyes looked her over from head to toe, paying extra attention to her cleavage.

Regina rolled her eyes, stepping close, hands pressed to the table until she was right in his face, voice low, “I am Princess Regina, daughter of Queen Cora and council to Ursula God of the Sea,” She could feel him go stiff, his blue eyes wide in fear, “So if you want to keep traveling these oceans safely I suggest you never lay a head on Lucile or any woman without her consent again or you’ll find passage back to Neverland very rocky, Captain,” She heard him gulp, pulling back to look at the man in the eyes, “Are we understood?”

“Yes, your majesty.”

“Good boy,” she grinned, patting his cheek rather roughly before spinning on her heel and heading back to her seat across from Emma, “Sorry about that, I had some business to take care of.”

“Who are you?” Emma asked, eyes wide in wonder and excitement.

“Regina, traveler.”

Emma rolled her eyes, “You nearly had that man wet his pants, what did you say to him?”

“Told him if he touched another woman again he’d find himself out of business.”

“How can you put a pirate out of business?”

“Connections, dear, I’ve made quite a few during my travels.”

“You’re a strange one.”

“So you’ve said.”

Emma grinned at her, “You’re lucky I like strange.”

“I suppose I am,” Regina smirked at her, reaching out for her mug and bringing it to her lips while she watched Emma watch her…that amazement she saw in her eyes as a child was still there but it was now accompanied by something else, almost like how she looked at her when they were teens but also different…all she knew was that look was making her gut twist in the most maddening of ways.

* * *

It’s been an hour since the blizzard hit, effectively snowing them in, Emma is now buzzed along with her, easy smile on her face as she just watches Regina speak about the going ons of her subjects and the places she’s been to (well the ones that are reasonable…it’s not like she can tell her about the other realms she visited).

Regina never thought she’d ever be this close to Emma, her heart hasn’t slowed to its normal pace since she heard her speak an hour ago, completely enthralled by the woman across from her, and everything she does warms her from the inside out, making her almost forget about the blizzard going on outside the tavern, although the booze is probably a part of it as well.

And Emma, she hangs off her every word, leaning in close as she listens to her recount the time spent in DunBruh, telling her all about Princess Merida and retelling of the kings most favourite of stories, that of the time he came face to face with the fearsome beast, Mor'du.

“No way! Were you there for it!?”

Regina laughed, downing the last of her ale as she answered, “No but the king tells it so well it feels like you were…”

“Where else have you been?”

“I spent some time in Arendelle a few years back.”

“How was that?! Oh! I’m so curious about them! The princesses haven’t been seen since they were children, some people believe they died long ago and their parents covered it up only to die in a tragic crash years later!”

Regina giggled, “Well, I didn’t meet the princesses but I can tell you they are very much alive as I was lucky enough to meet the King and Queen before they set sail, a lovely couple, adored their girls immensely.”

“So why lock them up?”

Regina shrugged, “there are other stories from locals, that of curses and what not but we will be sure to find out the truth soon enough…”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Princess Elsa is to be of age soon which means she will be crowned Queen.”

“I can’t wait! Perhaps I can talk my parents into going, I’m sure Henry would love it!”

Regina smiled brightly, “Yes, I’m sure it will be very interesting.”

“Will you be attending?”

“I’m not sure, perhaps.”

Emma smiled at her, leaning on the heels of her hands and Regina couldn’t help but smile back, eyes twinkling as they looked her over, heart skipping a beat in her chest making her raise her hand to request a refill for her and the princess.

* * *

Hour two brought with it a new kind of experience, one of a Princess without any worries, relaxed, forgotten of her whereabouts, of the many people around her as she stared at Regina, at her lips as she told her about anything and everything, Regina starting to think she could recount the memories of flowers blooming in spring over the hills, of the glinting of the emerald city in Oz, of what she had for breakfast and Emma would still be as entranced, heck, one part of her is sure she isn’t even listening to a word she says given how intently she’s watching her mouth, the attention almost as unnerving as it is tantalizing, knowing she affects the princess in such a way, remembering the first time they met, of Emma’s hand reaching out toward her face, wondering again what she was reaching for.

She’s just finished telling Emma the story of how she fought off the troublesome Merry Men in nothing but her birthday suit, Emma’s gaze dropped to her chest when she offhandedly mentions her lack of undress was more in her favour than she had initially suspected when she came across the hoard of thieves, “honourable my ass.” She muttered and Emma laughed, hand falling to Regina’s knocking the breath out of her lungs as she looked from the hand on hers up to Emma’s relaxed smile…she was the most beautiful thing she’s ever laid her eyes on. “Although you know that…”

“Ah, you mean how they stole my horse before my 16th birthday?”

“Mmm,” Regina hummed looking down at the hand still placed over hers, the warmth almost burning into her skin the more she focused on it…because no matter how much she tried she couldn’t focus on anything else.

“You have such soft skin,” Emma suddenly said, her thumb tracing over the back of Regina’s hand and she was sure she died because one cannot live without air or a heart and she was sure both of those had given out in that second, her skin under the digit coming alight, tingles traveling up her arm and down her spine, the goosebumps not from the chill but from the gentle touch. “So, tell me something else.”

“Hmm?” Regina blinked, shaking her head to focus on the words Emma was speaking and not the gentle touch under her fingers.

“Tell me another story!”

“Oh!” Regina blinked, a wide smile broke out on Regina’s face which Emma soon mirrored, “How about the first time I rode Mal?!” Emma choked on her sip of ale, Regina’s eyes widening suddenly, “Not like that! As a dragon! Rode on her back in dragon form!”

Emma laughed, patting Regina’s hand, shaking out her blonde hair distracting Regina again, “Oh yeah, what was that like?”

“Riding a dragon?”

“No, a horse,” Emma rolled her eyes, a smirk curling on her lips as she continued, “Yes, a dragon!”

Regina snorted, shaking her head at Emma, clearing her throat as she prepared to tell her the long thrilling tale of flying over a forest atop a giant creature that was her friend and mentor and midway through her story Emma’s finger lazily started tracing over the back of her hand, tracing her veins and tendons, connecting the couple of freckles on the back of her hand. The touch distracting to the point Regina forgot what she was saying and fumbled over her words many times but Emma didn’t seem to notice or care, her eyes still focused maddeningly on either her lips or down at her hand as she traced over each of her fingers, Regina unable to really understand what the Princess found so enthralling about her hand, and it’s as they’re closing in on their third hour that Emma’s eyes find a new thing to stare at, lip pulled between her teeth as she stared unabashedly at Regina’s cleavage while she still traced her fingers, Regina’s body felt on fire, everything tingled and sang and she didn’t much understand why but she also didn’t want Emma to stop.

* * *

By the fourth hour Regina was praying for her to stop because Emma was playing footsie, and her fingers dancing across her skin now venturing up her forearm where her tunic was rolled up and Regina couldn’t actually breathe anymore, she’s given up trying as her body just screamed and her jaw was tight as she tried to fight off the urge to leap across the table and kiss the princess senseless.

“You’re breathtaking,” Emma sighed, turning Regina’s hand over to trace the lines on her palm, “has anyone ever told you that?” Regina shook her head, “I can’t believe that!” Regina chuckled but a blush coloured her cheeks.

“If anyone is breathtaking it’s you, I haven’t been able to breathe properly since you sat down.”

Emma blushed this time, looking up to meet Regina’s eyes, “I lied earlier,” Regina arched her brown in question, “I didn’t ask to sit with you because I thought it’d be safe I asked because I’d been watching you all night and you were the most beautiful woman I’d ever seen and I just had to talk to you…to gaze at your face up close…I was pleasantly surprised to find out how amazing you are as well as the most beautiful creature to ever exist.”

Regina chuckled, she couldn’t help it, because creature was an accurate description since she most definitely wasn’t human, “Well, I can’t say I’m angry…I’ve enjoyed talking with you as well, Emma.”

“Your voice is so sexy…I could probably cum just listening to you talk.”

Regina suddenly went very red, swallowing thickly, “Emma…” She looked around the space hoping nobody heard the Princess speak that way.

“Regina…” Emma hummed, looking down at her lips and licking her own, “What would you say if I told you I wanted you? That I couldn’t care what anyone thought? That I needed you?”

Regina’s stomach flipped, wetness pooling between her legs as she gulped, licking her lips as she thought about taking Emma up to her room and having her wicked way with her. “I wouldn’t want to take advantage of you, Emma.”

Emma grinned, standing up from the table balance a little off as she walked around to sit next to Regina, leaning close into her, Regina stopped breathing again as Emma reached out, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear as she leaned in to whisper, “Can’t take something I’m giving to you, Regina, I need you, from the moment I laid eyes on you I knew I wanted you,” Breath ghosting over Regina’s ear before Emma pulled her earlobe between her lips, Regina gasping, eyes snapping shut as she got sucked into everything Emma, “Fuck me, Regina,” Regina pulled away, turning to stare Emma in the eyes but she was too busy staring at Regina’s lips, her hand reaching back out to trace Regina’s top lip, “Please,” Emma said, eyes suddenly locked on hers, communicating silently before Regina reached out, thumb running over Emma’s cheek affectionately.

“Okay,” Regina smiled at her, breathing shallowly as Emma’s smiled salaciously at her, “I have a room upstairs,” Regina looked around again before swinging her leg over the bench and standing up, holding both hands out for Emma to take, “Come now, darling.”

Emma hummed, “So sexy…” Her words slurring which had Regina frowning as she wrapped her arm around Emma’s waist to help her across the tavern.

“Lucile, can you bring up some water?” She asked, Emma too busy tracing her finger along her chest to hear the words Regina said.

“Of course, Regina.”

Regina smiled gratefully at the woman, before walking Emma up the stairs, “You, my darling have no tolerance whatsoever,” She chuckled as Emma leaned more into her, “Your parents sheltered you too much in that stone fortress of yours.”

“Did not! I am perfectly sober!” Regina arched a brow as Emma stumbled slightly, pulling them until Emma’s back crashed into the wall and Regina had no choice but to grip tightly on one of Emma’s hips while her other hand connected loudly on the wall next to her head. “I want to kiss you.”

Regina let out a shaky laugh as she met those wonderful eyes, remembering that young girl she once saved as she ran her hand through Emma’s hair finding the small scar there from where she healed her with her less refined magical abilities, “Maybe when you can stand on your own, Princess.”

Emma pouted at her and Regina felt her chest warm again until Emma lunged forward, connecting their lips in a sudden kiss that had Regina gasping against her mouth in shock but her not so sober brain fell into the kiss seconds later, reveling in the softness of Emma’s lips, she never wanted to stop kissing her but then she remembered where they were and Emma’s current inebriation and she pulled back, running her thumb over a rosy cheek as she husked, “I’m trying to be chivalrous, Princess.”

“Don’t be.”

“Come on, my room is this way.”

Emma’s hand slipped from her waist cupping her ass, a moan leaving pale pink lips making Regina want to squirm to relieve some of the tension, “Damn, woman you’re so sexy.”

“And you’re drunk.”

“Need some help, Regina?” She turned to the voice of Lucile, a smirk on her face as she stands there with a pitcher of water in one hand and two stacked glasses in the other, “Or should I go?”

“Please, help…how weak is the royal liquor? You’d think it would be much better than this swill…no offence.” Lucile laughed, putting the glasses on the floor as she took the room key from Regina’s back pocket as she moved to the door, Regina removing Emma’s hand from her ass as she stepped back, Emma leaning into her, “Dammit, Emma,” She growled before scooping her up into her arms in an easy move, “You do not make my life easy.”

“Who knew you’d be taking the Princess to bed tonight.”

Regina glared at the woman as she walked down the hall, “This isn’t exactly how I imagined it.”

“You imagined it?” Emma said from where her head was tucked into Regina’s neck, finger running over her chest again.

Regina took a steadying breath, pausing when she got to the threshold of her door, Lucile slipping past to get the glasses as Regina walked into the room, “Night, Regina,” She heard Lucile say before the door closed Regina shaking her head at the night’s events as she moved to the queen size bed and placed Emma down on it.

“Ursula so help me…” She muttered as she poured water into two glasses and turned to walk them back to give one to Emma but was frozen in place at the sight of Emma, cloak off and the tunic tossed across the room, sitting on the bed in just her knee high boots and pants. “May the gods give me strength?” She said before putting down the glasses back on the table and moving to scoop up the woman’s shirt from the floor but froze again as hands ghosted over her arms and then around her to undo her deep purple cloak, her eyes squeezed shut as it was removed from her shoulders and tossed across the room. “Emma…”

“Hmm?” Emma hummed, her hands tugging at the bottom of Regina’s shirt to pull it free of her trousers.

“Okay, I’m done playing nice.”

“Yes, take me, Regina.”

She started singing a little tune, magic lacing her voice making Emma freeze. Regina turned around, walking Emma back to the bed and pushing her into a seated position, waving her hands over Emma to change her into a nightgown, humming continuing as she walked back to the table with the water, her eyes locking with Emma’s, her pupils blown from her little enchantment and probably more, “Drink, princess,” Emma did just that, Regina hates using this power, she doesn’t like the reputation of sirens and she doesn’t ever want to use it but sometimes you have to do what you have to do to control a horny drunk princess.

Regina took the empty glass from Emma, placing it on the nightstand before pushing on Emma’s shoulders until she was laying down, tucking her in snuggly before crouching down to look Emma in the eyes as she stopped humming, hand reaching out to comb through blonde curls, “You need to sleep now, Emma.”

“You have a magic voice.”

Regina smiled softly, leaning forward to kiss Emma on the forehead, “Sleep now, darling,” then she stood up, picking Emma’s clothes off the floor, along with her own cloak as she sat on the other side of the bed to pull off her knee high leather boots and leather pants, tunic hanging past her ass as she walked to drink some more water, looking at Emma to catch the girl watching her, “Yes, dear?”

“Do I know you?”

“I was at your 16th birthday.”

“Red’s girl,” She smiled, “Pretty,” Regina smiled, walking over to her, sitting in the curl of her body, Emma’s knees pressed against her back, a sleepy hand reaching up to her cheek affectionately, “I wanted a dance but you went away.”

“Shh, sleep now, Emma.”

“You too,” Emma said, hand moving to pull on Regina’s tunic, Regina having lost all the fight in her let Emma pull her down until she was laying in front of her, back pressed to Emma’s front as she tucked her head into Regina’s neck. “Night, R’gina.”

“Goodnight, Princess,” Regina sighed, playing with Emma’s fingers splayed across her stomach, revelling in the feeling of having Emma so close to her, fighting sleep for as long as she could until finally it won out and she fell asleep wrapped up in Emma’s arms.

* * *

She woke up a few hours later to sun shining in the room, brighter than usual from the reflection off the snow, a puff of breath against her neck alerted her to the events of yesterday and her eyes snapped open, but all she saw was blonde hair glowing from the sunlight. The smell of Emma surrounding her instantly, and Regina hugged her in closer to her body, their legs tangling but Regina was having a hard time really appreciating it cause her legs felt so tingly. _Wait_. “Shit.” She cussed, flinging herself backward until she fell off the side of the bed with a thud, brain vaguely registering the scrap of nails against her lower back…but she definitely heard Emma whimper in complaint.

Regina took stock of everything, mainly her legs checking for scales before she heard a whine again.

“Come back to bed,” a sleepy voice said and Regina looked up with wide eyes, locking instantly on Emma’s hand reaching out to her and then looking up to the slight pout and finally to sleepy nearly blue eyes.

“I…How are you feeling this morning, Princess?”

“Hmm?” She blinked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes before she looked down at Regina still splayed out on the floor, “Did you fall off the bed?”

Regina laughed awkwardly, looking down to her feet, wiggling her toes, she has a few more minutes at most, “Yes, I slept in I have places to be this morning.”

Emma frowned, “The girl?”

Regina shook her head, “No, personal things,” She waved her hands over her body, dressing instantly and laughing at Emma’s pout, “It was really great meeting you, Princess, maybe we can talk again soon?”

“Yeah…” Emma said, watching curiously as Regina never moved from where she was sitting on the floor, “You okay?”

“Huh? Yes, just my legs are a little asleep.”

Emma’s brows furrowed in confusion and Regina pushed onto her knees, using the bed to help herself to her feet so she was looming over her, “Have a great day, Emma…and erm, if anyone gives you trouble tell em you’re with me,” And with that she kissed the woman’s forehead before disappearing in a puff of purple smoke, landing with a splash and a scream in the ocean a second later, laughing at the events of last night…shooting up out of the water a second later, shivering as she looked up at the rising sun, “I need to work harder on the length I can go with legs!” before she let herself sink back below the surface, looking for something to eat.

* * *

“Regina!” she spun around on the spot, eyes wide in surprise as she looked at the woman, not expecting to see her ever again.

“Emma?”

“Hi,” She paused in her footsteps, rubbing the back of her neck, “Can we talk?”

“Of course, Princess.”

“Emma.”

Regina smiled at her before walking closer to the woman, moonlight bouncing off the snow, “I didn’t expect to see you again,” Regina admitted and Emma blushed adorably.

“I just…” Emma sighed, gesturing down the deserted snow-covered path to signal that she wanted to keep walking, her arms folding protectively around her chest to fend off the cold. “I wanted to say thank you, for looking after me last night…most people wouldn’t be so noble.”

“It was the honourable thing to do, I don’t sleep with drunk women, especially ones who might not be thinking clearly.”

Emma looked over at her, sadness in her eyes. “You’re kind of amazing, you know that?”

“You said that a few times last night.”

Emma chuckled, shaking her head at her actions from last night, “I don’t remember much to be honest with you but I feel like I owe you an apology…” Regina stopped their slow pace and turned to face Emma, her head tilting slightly in confusion. “For you know, feeling you up and kissing you.”

“No apology necessary, darling, can’t say I didn’t enjoy it.”

Emma blushed slightly, their eyes locking and Regina found herself mesmerized by her again, hand reaching out to her cheek, brushing her thumb over the rosy skin affectionately, and Emma leaned into the touch, “The things you do to me…”

“If you only knew the things you do to me…” she sighed before removing her hand from Emma’s cheek and stepping away from the woman, starting their walking again, Emma following perfectly in step with her.

“Tell me,” Regina looked over at her with furrowed brows and pursed lips, “What do I do to you?”

“I’ll admit, you have much better game when sober.”

Emma grabbed her arm, making her stop again, looking down into her eyes, “I mean it, I don’t think I’ve ever been shown so much affection, not from someone I just met and not from…” Regina saw Emma’s eyes go blank, her hand reaching out for Emma’s cheek again, fingers affectionately brushing against her skin, “He was my best friend but…we married so young, I got pregnant with Henry not long after…it wasn’t until later I realized I wasn’t attracted to men at all and we just…” She stared into Regina’s eyes, “He was my best friend, I had known him my whole life but…you show me so much care in a single touch.”

Regina sighed, leaning her forehead against Emma’s, “You make me feel free.”

Emma’s eyes spoke so much emotion as they locked with Regina’s, a shy smile on her lips before she breathed, “Me too…”

Regina stepped back then, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, “Emma, why did you come find me?”

“To thank you.”

Regina turned, walking back down the path, eyes focused on the deep snow under her feet. “It has to be more than that, you don’t just track down a stranger to thank them for not taking advantage of you.” She glanced shyly back at Emma when she stopped hearing the crunching of the snow from Emma’s footsteps. “So why’d you really come find me?”

Emma shrugged, “There’s just something about you…”

She folded her arms around herself, the cold air starting to seep through her clothing, “As you mentioned earlier.”

Emma stepped closer, “You want to know the real reason I came to find you? Well, besides the other two?” Regina nodded and when Emma was in her face she husked, “I’ve been dying to do this since I saw you last night.”

“Do wh–” she was cut off as Emma’s hand slipped behind her neck, tangling in her hair before she pulled Regina in close, their noses bumping, and eyes locking as they breathed in each other’s air, Emma letting her choose and Regina had no reason to fight the urge to kiss her this time so she leaned forward, their lips connecting and a longing sigh leaving both their mouths, their lips just pressed together until Emma’s hands slid down her sides, tugging Regina closer by her hips, deepening the kiss and Regina’s body melted into it, returning it with just as much passion as Emma, her hands clutching at the material of her cloak, keeping her tightly against her because she was sure her body was going to float away any second now.

The kiss was nothing like Regina had imagined it would be, and it was also everything all at once, the feel of Emma’s lips against her own was probably the greatest sensation she had ever experienced in her whole life…that is until Emma slipped her tongue past Regina’s lips and that became the new greatest thing.

Regina’s hands moved up to cup Emma’s cheeks, keeping her close while her thumbs brushed over her skin, all of her completely overwhelmed by having Emma so close, to be kissing her, touching her…her brain moving a mile a minute while also being stuck in an eternal loop of disbelief and euphoria.

Regina couldn’t help but whimper when Emma suddenly pulled away, Regina opening her eyes to meet Emma’s but the sea green eyes were flicking all over her face, taking everything in, memorizing, looking for something and when Regina was about to ask what it was Emma lunged forward again, hand in her hair pulling her into her while her other hand slipped under her cloak and wrapped around her body pulling her in so they were pressed together and Regina knew she would do anything, that she was putty in Emma’s hands, relinquishing all control as Emma’s tongue ran over her lips, Regina opening her mouth to allow Emma access, her hands curled into fists in blonde hair and a moan rumbling out of her throat when she felt Emma’s tongue brush over her own.

“Emma…” She sighed, pulling away this time to look her in the eyes, but Emma just smiled at her, eyes sparkling with mischief as she walked her backward on the deserted street until her back hit the brick wall of one of the local shops, their lips finding each other’s again.

Regina moved her hands to tangle in Emma’s cloak again to pull her impossibly closer to her body, while Emma’s hands ran up and down her sides as they kissed each other deeply, Emma nipping her bottom lip and Regina moaned again, the sensation almost intoxicating, a whimper leaving her mouth once more when Emma pulled away, Regina about to tell her to stop doing that but any words were stopped as Emma kissed across her jaw, nipping and sucking on her jawline as she kissed her way down her neck, “Emma…” She moaned, bucking her hips against the woman, feeling like a fire was lit under her skin and it was slowly burning her up from the inside. Emma chuckled against her skin making it prickle with goosebumps and tingle in response, another moan leaving her lips as Emma sucked on her pulse point while her hands slipped around her waist, gripping her ass, squeezing it slightly making Regina chuckle before it got taken over by another moan as Emma bit down on her neck slightly. “oh gods.”

Emma kissed her way back up Regina’s neck, pressing their foreheads together as her hands still massaged Regina’s ass, “Do you still have that room?” Regina whimpered and shook her head no, Emma frowning for a second before she said, “I know a place.”

Regina was just about to ask where before she felt magic surround her, light and warm, feeling like nothing but love and when the smoke dissipated she was looking into Emma’s mischievous eyes, “You have magic?”

“I do,” Emma smiled bashfully, Regina using that moment to look around the space they were in, the room large but sheets were covering most of the furniture, “Summer castle, nobody is here right now.”

“Wow…”

“I uh, hope it’s not presumptuous of me…”

Regina’s head snapped to lock eyes with Emma, a deep blush rising on her tanned complexion, “No! No, not at all…I want to…I just…wasn’t expecting the sudden,” she pursed her lips, looking around the dark space, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear as she finished, “relocation.”

Emma giggled, stepping closer to gently run her fingers over Regina’s cheekbone, “Sorry, I just got…carried away, next time I’ll warn you.”

“Please do.” She husked, leaning into Emma’s gentle touch, unsure why something so light and innocent sent her body aflame like that.

“Now, that that’s covered…” Emma breathed, tracing down the curve of Regina’s jaw and the slope of her neck, Regina’s head tipping to the side and Emma used that move to lean in closer, lips brushing over her neck as she whispered, “Where were we…?” Regina hummed in pleasure as Emma’s lips reconnected with her skin, Regina’s hands moving to Emma’s hips as her body sang, gripping tightly to keep herself standing as Emma licked and sucked at her skin, a moan escaping as Emma’s lips brushed over a particularly sensitive spot of her neck.

“Gods, Emma…”

Emma smirked into her neck, peppering kisses down the side of her neck, moving to the column of her throat as she moved back up to Regina’s lips, her hands moving to the clip of Regina’s cloak, slipping her tongue in her mouth as she let the item fall to the floor, nibbling on Regina’s lower lip as she gripped onto her waist, walking them backward toward the covered couch pausing when Regina’s knees connected with it, pulling away to meet each other’s eyes as Emma waited to see if Regina was okay with it.

Regina pulled her back into the kiss, lowering herself onto the couch and effectively pulling Emma on top of her, Regina arching up into Emma to get as close as she could to her body, to her warmth, while Emma lowered herself onto Regina’s lap.

“You’re so hot…” Emma breathed, her thumb tracing over the scar on Regina’s upper lip, Regina kissing the digit making Emma’s eyes darken suddenly, the shade unfamiliar yet intoxicating and then Emma was leaning back down, connecting their lips together in another heated kiss, their hands roaming over each other, Regina’s finding perches on Emma’s hips while Emma’s were around her neck, her thumb brushing along the sensitive skin as she kissed her deeply.

After a while Emma leaned back suddenly, eyes looking all over her, searching, devouring and Regina found the sudden urge to want to squirm under her gaze but she was unable to move with Emma sitting back on her thighs. “Emma?”

Emma smiled this odd smile that made her stomach twist in anticipation, watching Emma’s hands as they rose to remove her own fur lined white cloak, the material falling to the floor. “I want to feel you.”

Regina moaned, hands shooting out to pull Emma back into another kiss, her heartbeat erratic as she felt Emma’s hands move to the ties the front of her tunic, her head lulling to the back of the couch as Emma started trailing kissed down her neck again, her breath hitching as her lips traveled down further, teeth scraping against her collar bone, over her chest and then moved between her breast when her open tunic fell away, “Em-ma…”

Emma kissed back up her body, nipping and sucking every now and then as she kissed up her throat, teeth scraping over her chin before she made Regina meet her eyes, her touch gentle against her cheeks and over her neck as she asked, “Can I take us to bed?” Regina nodded when the words wouldn’t come to her, her mind blank and screaming for more at the same time, gripping Emma’s hips tighter as the Princess’s magic surrounded them, air escaping her lungs in a whoosh as she fell atop the bed, staring up at Emma now hovering over her. “Sit up.”

Regina did as asked without question, eyes watching Emma closely as she moved back on Regina’s legs, hovering over her as she started tugging on the bottom of Regina’s tunic to pull it free from her trousers, Regina lifting her arms over her head without a second thought, eyes watching Emma as she tossed the tunic away her murky green eyes with pupils so dilated they took up almost her whole iris, only the slightest sliver of colour shining through.

Emma’s eyes traveled down her face, slowly moving down to her chest, her breath hitching as she saw her bare chest, “Wow…” she breathed, gesturing with her hand and suddenly the fireplace in the room was lit, and watched curiously as Emma’s eyes traced over her body, her fingers moving to trace over the swell of her breast and Regina couldn’t help the small gasp that left her mouth at the sensation, goosebumps prickling over her skin behind Emma’s touch. “You’re gorgeous…”

“Em-ma,” She sighed, body trembling from anticipation, never thinking that it could feel like this, “my body is on fire.”

Emma grinned at her, “Is it now?”

“Hmm,” Regina hummed as Emma slowly leaned forward, kissing that sensitive spot under her ear again while putting pressure on Regina’s shoulders to signal for her to lay back down, kisses trailing all over her skin making Regina tremble, Emma’s touch teasing over the swell of her breasts and she just wanted more, needed more but she had no idea what more was, and then it all became a blaring realization as Emma’s lips traveled down her chest, kissing around her breast, purposely avoiding her nipples and Regina whined, hands moving to Emma’s hair as she arched up, and finally, Emma’s lips circled around her nipple and Regina called out, pulling Emma’s head closer to her chest, breaths panting and skin burning and tingly and her stomach wouldn’t stop twisting and pulling and. “Emma, please.”

“Hmm?” Regina moaned lightly as the sound vibrated against her chest, Emma flicking her nipple with her tongue and Regina was sure she was going to explode, squirming slightly under the Princess to try and relieve the tingling feeling between her legs. “You’re so responsive,” Emma said when she finally released her nipple from her mouth, grinning up at her when Regina’s eyes traveled back down to hers, “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of the sounds you make…”

“Oh gods…” Regina’s head fell back against the mattress, breathes panting as she tried to get control over herself but then Emma’s hands were brushing over her abdomen and cupping her breasts, Regina’s eyes snapping open to see Emma hovering above her, moaning loudly as Emma rolled her hips against her thighs. “Off.” Emma stopped her caressed, looking at Regina with worried eyes before Regina grabbed at Emma’s top, pulling at it, “Take it all off, now, Princess.”

Emma moaned at the command, pulling the tunic over her head as she moved off Regina’s lap, sitting on the side of the bed as she unlaced her boots, Regina watching her intrigued for a few minutes before she crawled over, fingers working on the corset covering Emma’s torso as Emma threw her other boot across the room, leaning her head back and their mouths instantly found each other’s again. Emma spinning as she got off the bed, lips connected as she worked on the ties of her pants before she got frustrated and Regina felt the corset disappear under her fingers, finally meeting soft heated skin and Regina had to pull back, eyes widening in wonder as she stared at Emma’s nude form standing before her eyes traveling all over her appreciating every inch, mesmerized at the reflection of the flames dancing over her body.

“You’re stunning.”

Emma blushed, a moan rumbling from her throat as Regina’s nails scraped over her exposed stomach. “And you’re overdressed.”

Regina looked down at herself then back at Emma, a small grin curling on her lips as she husked, “what’re you going to do about it, Princess?” Emma smirked, fingers brushing down Regina’s body making her shiver as she moved to the front of her pants, stopping when she didn’t see the ties, Regina’s hands moving to grab Emma’s moving them to her back where Emma felt the ties.

“That’s hot.” Regina giggled but the sound was quickly cut off as Emma’s hands moved over the curve of her as, squeezing before she pulled her close, their lips meeting for a second before Emma started kissing down her neck again, tugging her closer to the edge of the bed. “Sit down,” Emma instructed and Regina pulled back, watching her carefully for a second as she moved to sit back on her heels, Emma’s hands falling away from her body as she watched her, “On your back.”

Regina arched a brow but did as asked, her weight supported by her elbows, her feet hanging off the side of the bed and Emma kneeling down in front of her, Regina’s eyes wide as she watched her slowly unlace her boots and toss them across the room somewhere with the rest of their clothes, Emma placed a kiss to her leather covered knee before she took Regina’s hands in hers and then tugged her to her feet, spinning her around without a warning, Regina gasping as Emma’s hands moved to untie her trousers, placing a kiss to Regina’s shoulder when the ties came loose thumbs slipping under the hem of her pants and Regina’s head turned to seek out Emma’s lips again, Emma leaning in when she noticed, spinning in Emma’s arms as the kiss deepened.

Emma moved her trousers lower on her hips, Regina’s shimmying her hips to help her get them down, Emma pulling away when they were mid-thigh, eyes roaming down Regina’s body, licking her lips in anticipation, “Sit down.” Regina watched her unsurely but still she slowly sat down on the edge of the bed, Emma back on her knees as she pulled Regina’s pants the rest of the way off her legs, eyes tracing over her bare skin, Regina almost certain she saw what could almost be considered hunger in her eyes as they moved up her body. “You’re beautiful.”

Regina’s breath hitching as Emma kissed her now bare knees, “Em-ma…”

Emma looked up at her, eyes sparkling and Regina found her body humming at the way she looked at her, “I can’t wait to taste you.”

“Wha–” Regina swallowed thickly, squirming slightly as Emma’s hands ran up her bare thighs, a moan rumbling out of her and she felt her stomach twist and drop again, she didn’t care what she meant anymore, she just needed her to touch her again. “Please, just…do _something_.”

Emma grinned up at her, pushing her knees apart Regina’s eyes snapping shut because the sight of Emma looking at her like that was almost too much. A surprised gasp left her mouth when she felt Emma’s lips on the inside of her thigh but it quickly turned into a moan, falling back against the mattress as Emma kissed higher, her body trembling and quivering in anticipation, her hips bucking up without her consent when Emma got close, feeling the Princess grin against her thigh before she nipped at the sensitive skin.

“Fuck…”

Emma hummed, “You smell so good, I wonder if you taste just as good.”

“Oh gods…”

Emma giggled, pulling back to look at her, Regina squirming when she could feel her breath on her heated center.

“Emma…god please just–oh fuck!” She exclaimed when she felt Emma’s tongue brush through her folds, every nerve on fire at the sensation, “Oh god. Don’t stop doing…” Emma’s tongue circled her clit and Regina practically screeched, “That!” at the top of her lungs, hips bucking up to get closer to Emma’s mouth.

Emma tugged her further off the mattress, moving Regina’s right thigh over her shoulder as she ate her out, her hand not keeping Regina’s hips in place moved up Regina’s body to her breast, fingers moving over her nipple at the same pace her tongue was circling her clit. Regina’s whole body was screaming, the twisting in her belly growing and growing, “Oh fuck! There!” She screamed, body convulsing and trembling in a way she never felt before, everything was humming and she felt like she was flying, moaning loudly as Emma kept sucking on her clit, and slowly the tightening in her muscles started to relax and her back fell back against the mattress, fingers loosening their hold on Emma’s hair, although she wasn’t sure when she grabbed onto it. “Fuck…that was…”

“Brilliant,” Emma grinned from between her legs and Regina had a dopey smile on her face as Emma lowered her leg back to the ground. “Need help back onto the bed?”

“Hmm?”

Emma giggled, Regina blinking open her eyes when she felt Emma’s body hovering over her, “I thought we were warning people before poofing.”

“Hmm?” Regina said again, finally registering the feeling of the bed under her body and Emma between her legs. “Oh…did I do that?”

“You did,” Emma grinned, “But it’s okay, I forgive you,” she husked before leaning down and kissing Regina who moaned as she tasted herself on Emma’s tongue pulling back she stared up at her.

“Is that?”

“Yes, you like?”

Regina pulled her back down, fingers tangling in her hair as she wrapped her thighs around Emma’s body, pulling her down on top of her and they both moaned at the feeling of their bodies pressing together for the first time.

Their kisses slowed down until Regina fully recovered, rolling her hips up into Emma as her hands moved up and down Emma’s back, before she suddenly flipped them, grinning down at Emma as she was met with a look of surprise. “My turn,” she husked, dipping her head down to kiss over Emma’s neck, hands moving to cup Emma’s breasts, tweaking her nipples as she kissed down her chest, meeting Emma’s eyes unsurely before she lowered her mouth over one, Emma moaning at her touch filling Regina with pride, her hands exploring every inch of her abdomen, paying close attention to the way Emma’s body twitched when she brushed over certain spots.

“I need you,” Regina pulled back, looking down at Emma with huge brown eyes and Emma took Regina’s hand that was resting against her abdomen and moved it between their bodies until they got to Emma’s center, “Please, touch me.”

Regina’s fingers slipped through Emma’s short curls a small, “Oh!” Leaving her lips when they were met by wetness, Emma moaning quietly as Regina slipped her middle finger through her folds, “You’re so…wet,” She gasped and Emma moaned again.

“Keep going, don’t be shy.” Regina shifted on top of Emma so one of her thighs was between Emma’s legs, about to move fully between Emma’s legs when Emma moved her thigh up so it pressed against Regina’s center making them both moan once again. “That expression is so sexy, god I could cum just by watching you.”

Regina moaned, moving her finger through Emma’s folds as she moved her thigh closer to Emma’s center, “What do you need?”

“Inside,” Regina nodded and moved her fingers down until she found her opening, Emma’s hips bucking against her, “Two,” Regina slowly slipped two fingers in, looking from Emma’s face contorted in ecstasy then down to her fingers buried in her, and slowly she started moving them and Emma moaned, “Yes, like that, good.” And then she reached up, fingers tangling in Regina’s messy hair to pull her down for a heated kiss, her thigh tensing between Regina’s. “Ride me.”

Regina pulled back, eyes unsure as she tried to get her brain to focus on anything but the feeling of Emma wrapped around her fingers.

Emma grinned, hands moving from Regina’s hair to her hips, pulling her down against her thigh and Regina’s moaned, eyes fluttering shut at the sensation, soon rolling her hips like Emma instructed, their lips moving together again as Emma started meeting her every thrust, grinding against Regina’s hand and thigh. “Oh!” Regina gasped into the kiss when she felt Emma’s walls tightening around her fingers.

“God yes, I’m so close, don’t stop.”

Regina looked at Emma for a second before she started kissing over her neck and chest, Emma’s fingers digging into her hips as she back started to arch, thrusts erratic as Regina put more pressure on her clit with the heel of her hand, fingers meeting Emma’s every thrust and then Emma arched off the bed, mouth opening in a silent cry as her walls tightened around Regina’s to the point Regina couldn’t move them anymore so she shifted back, thumb circling over Emma’s clit as her lips moved to one of Emma’s nipples, sucking and swirling her tongue around it until Emma’s body collapsed under her.

“Fuck that was good.” Regina pulled back, hovering over Emma with a shit eating grin on her face, “Don’t look so smug.”

Regina leaned down, kissing Emma slowly as she slipped her fingers out of her, Emma whimpering slightly at the loss. Regina pulled back after a few moments, hovering over Emma she moved her wet fingers to her lips, sucking them into her mouth, a moan rumbling from deep within her as she felt the taste explode against her senses. “You taste so good, Princess.”

Emma moaned, pulling her in for a kiss and flipping her over within a second, pinning Regina’s hands over her head as she kissed over her face, moving down her neck where she spent extra attention to the parts she knew drove Regina wild. “I want to feel you cum around my fingers, I want to watch you as you fall over the edge and then I want to tip you over it again and again until you think you might die.”

Regina moaned, hips rolling against Emma’s thigh, needing her in a way she couldn’t even voice. “Please.”

Emma grinned, sucking her nipple between her lips in a sudden move, Regina barely able to process that sensation when she felt Emma’s fingers travel down her body and between her legs.

“You’re dripping for me.” Regina moaned as Emma teased her, her body quivering and buzzing, the twisting in her gut and the pulsing between her legs almost maddening, she was about to demand she do something when she felt the tip of Emma’s finger dip into her entrance and she just needed more, her hips bucking up into her hand and Emma pulled away from her breast to look down at her. “Something the matter.”

“Please, I need you.”

“Oh?” She slipped her finger further in and Regina’s eyes rolled back in her head, “Like that?”

“More, more,” she panted, she was certain now that her body was on fire, the only reason for why it felt like this. “Please…”

Emma shifted so she was between Regina’s thighs, spreading her out more as she thrusted in and out slowly, Regina’s body slowly meeting the rhythm but it wasn’t enough, she needed more, and like Emma could read her mind she added a second finger, speeding up her thrusts as she leaned back down to lavish attention on Regina’s breasts, Regina feeling that build she felt earlier getting closer and closer. A long moan leaving her lips when Emma wiggled her fingers inside of her, Regina was sure she couldn’t take anymore and that she was going to burst but then Emma started moving down her body more, her breathing and heart stopping in anticipation, her body alight when she felt Emma’s mouth wrap around her clit again and it was seconds later she found herself crashing over the edge but before she could even come down she felt her body building up again as Emma didn’t stop, her second orgasm building and crashing over her in a scream, and when Emma pulled away, she was sure she was in the clear but then Emma’s thumb started circling her overly sensitive clit, her third orgasm building quickly again.

“Look at me, I want to see you,” Regina opened her eyes, meeting Emma’s as she hovered over her, “You close?”

“Y-yes, fuck…Princess…I can’t…”

“You can, and you will.” Regina moaned, back arching up and Emma watched her as she fell over the edge.

“God that was so hot, you’re so hot when you cum, I could watch you all night.”

Regina panted, grateful when Emma stopped stimulating her clit, fingers still inside her but they weren’t moving and Regina wasn’t sure if she wanted them out or to never be removed but what she did know is that her brain was having a hard time processing everything and her body couldn’t move and… “Gods…Princess…”

Emma giggled, leaning down to kiss her slowly, “I like it when you call me that in that voice…it’s…a major turn on.” Regina smirked sleepily up at her and Emma brushed her damp hair out of her face, “You okay?”

“Y-yes…fuck…”

Emma peppered kisses over her face, slowly removing her fingers before rolling off of Regina and pulling her on top of her, hugging her closely, “Sleep, we can go again later if you like.”

Regina hummed, nuzzling into Emma’s neck as she felt sleep pulling her away from the waking world, Emma kissing the top of her head. “G’night, Princess,” she practically slurred and Emma smiled down at her, nuzzling her nose in Regina’s hair as she too doze off.

* * *

Regina startled awake sometime in the early morning, her hand pressed to her to her chest feeling the quick beating of her heart, eyes shooting around the room in panic until she saw Emma standing in the doorway looking sheepish with a tray of food in her hands and a glass shattered on the floor in front of her.

“I’m so sorry! I wanted to surprise you!”

Regina couldn’t help but laugh, “You more than succeeded, Princess.”

A blush coloured Emma’s cheeks instantly making Regina smile proudly, “Hey, keep that up and you won’t get any of this food.”

Regina shook her head, crossing her legs under her as she sat up properly in the large bed, “You keep surprising me, Princess. I keep expecting to not see you ever again.” She admitted shyly before waving her hand to clean up the glass by Emma’s feet, “Wouldn’t want you hurting yourself.”

“How chivalrous,” Regina was the one to blush this time, dipping her head to look down at her lap shyly, “You’re cute and sexy…that’s just rude.” Regina peaked up at her, tucking her long dark hair behind her ear.

“You going to bring the food to bed or am I coming to you?” Emma’s eyes widened and Regina let out a deep almost dirty laugh, head thrown back, “Oh your face! That was worth everything. Just get your little ass over here before I get so hungry I must go hunting for my own food…”

Emma rolled her eyes, walking towards the bed and placing the tray by Regina’s knees before climbing onto the bed across from her, “There’s not much here but I managed to scrape together some things.”

Regina looked down at the tray, cut up pieces of apple, crackers, and something she couldn’t actually begin to guess what it was, “I think I would have had better luck hunting for breakfast.”

“Fuck off.”

“Such a dirty mouth for a princess, do your parents know?”

“No, my mother would probably drop dead.”

“Now we wouldn’t want that!”

Emma’s brows scrunched up, “No, I don’t think anyone would want me as queen right now.”

“You’ll make a wonderful queen, Emma.”

“You’re just saying that because we slept together.”

Regina shrugged, “Perhaps…” picking a slice of apple from the bowl on the tray, “But just because I slept with you doesn’t change what I know of you, you are destined to do great things, Emma Swan.”

Emma looked down at the tray, picking up a slice of apple and examining it, “I don’t know about that…you’d probably make a better queen then me and I’m about 60% sure you’re involved in illegal activities.”

Regina nearly choked on her bite of apple, eyes wide as she coughed. “Excuse me?”

“You live in a tavern, travel a lot, know all the comings and goings of everyone in the village along with the royal guards, advisers and you bed the heir to the throne.”

Regina laughed deeply, “Oh, Princess, if I was a criminal I would have robbed you 6 years ago and rode away on your trusty steed,” She shook her head, “I wouldn’t be sitting here eating the worst breakfast known to man and beast talking about your fears of succession, you’d be tied up to this bed watching me collect all these pretty and very expensive decorations.”

Emma frowned slightly, “Isn’t that just what a criminal would say to gain my trust?”

“I’m pretty sure the whole point of that would be having some cover…I met you in a local hangout for pirates and thieves…I’d be very bad at my job if that was the case.”

“Okay, if you’re not a criminal then what are you?” Regina arched a brow at her, “I literally know nothing about you! You came here to look after your ex, you knew Red and Marian, you went to my 16th birthday party…that’s all I know, not really who you are.”

“There’s not much to know, Princess, my father died when I was a baby, I was raised by my mother and the people in the village where I grew up, I traveled all over the world with. I have one friend, I’ve never been able to settle down in one place for more than a few months at most before having to leave again. I enjoy people watching, I learnt years ago that the best way to survive was keeping your ear to the ground and finding out who you can trust and who you couldn’t before they could kill you or worse.”

“Oh…”

“What? You just said I come off like a criminal, were you not expecting me to actually live a nomad life?” Regina shook her head, slipping off the bed, “For someone who was taught how to speak their whole life you really know how to put your foot down your own throat, Princess.”

“Regina,” Emma called, shooting up on her feet and reaching out for Regina, her fingers just brushing her arm, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you.”

Regina deflated, looking shamefully down on the ground, “No, I’m sorry, Emma, I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that…”

“Come back to bed, I’ll give you a back massage or an orgasm…cuddles? Anything you like.”

“I just need some air, I’ll be back.”

“Okay…I’ll be here.”

Regina nodded, walking out of the room, smoke curling around her and taking her to the beach just outside the summer palace, waves hitting the rocks, staring out at the murky water as she thought about the insanity she was getting herself into, gaze dropping to her feet buried in the sand, and waves lapping at her toes, wondering when her life turned into such a mess.

“Regina…”

“I want to be alone right now, Ursula.”

“Regina.”

Her eyes snapped up, “mother?” They widened as she stared up at the pale, almost white form of her mother, eyes ice blue, her long brown hair the darkest thing on her besides her black tail hidden below the water. “What’s wrong?”

Ursula walked from the ocean, hands folded in front of her chest, “It’s time to go, Regina.”

“What?” Her eyes snapped between the two, “No, not after…I can’t leave her, you said the ocean wanted me here…that I couldn’t go until…”

“Things have changed, Princess.”

The use of her title got her, eyes locking on Ursula in an instant, “Why?”

“The humans, we need to go, it’s no longer safe in these waters, child.”

Regina’s lip wobbled, hugging herself as she looked over at her mother as she started walking out of the water, her mother never left the ocean, “Mom?”

Cora’s ghostly pale hand brushed across her cheek, smile sad, “They killed one of our own Regina,” Her eyes locked with Mothers, tears brimming in her blue eyes, “Theodore was killed by hunters this morning, guppy.”

Tears rolled down Regina’s cheeks, “No…”

“You know they won’t stop hunting, looking until they are sure there’s no sign of us…it’s not safe here anymore, not on land or sea.”

“I can’t just leave…”

“You have to, Regina,” Ursula said, looking toward the walls of the summer palace, “please.”

“But…”

Cora’s other hand cupped Regina’s cheek, turning her head to look at her, “I’m not losing you, child, I have lost enough to humans I won’t let them take my baby girl again.”

Regina’s eyes dropped, tears pouring down her cheeks, “I hate Neverland, the locals suck…and I’m not talking about the lost boys.”

Cora sighed, “It won’t be for long, just until they assume Theodore was the last one left.”

“Can I at least tell her goodbye?”

Cora frowned, obviously looking like she was about to fight her on this, never able to understand Regina’s infatuation with the human princess. 

“I’m sorry, child, there is no time,” Ursula said sadly, reaching out her hand toward Regina as she looked back sadly at the castle.

“She will think I just left her…” Regina said, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks, Cora reaching out to brush them away while Regina locked her hand with Ursula’s, Cora placing a kiss to her forehead before stepping back and offering her most comforting of smiles.

“Come now, we must be going!”

“Okay…” Regina sighed, letting Ursula lead her into the ocean, her magic surrounding her as soon as she was deep enough, her legs turning into a tail once again, eyes looking longingly toward the door she ran out of just minutes earlier, “She’s going to hate me.”

“No she won’t,” Ursula offered but Regina knew otherwise, tears dropping into the murky water before they dove under, her purple cloak still draped over a chair was the only thing left of her to tell Emma it was real, that she was real... 

Regina didn’t know it yet, but that same cloak would become Emma’s new favourite thing to wear in the time that would pass before they met again, even if she did feel betrayed, hurt by the sudden disappearance, she couldn’t part with the cloak, because if she had it Regina would have to return, right? But that was just one reason...the other was that when she wore that cloak she felt safe, as safe as when she was wrapped around Regina...the cloak always feeling like she was there with her...also it was a really nice cloak!


	4. Chapter 3

The day Prince Henry became a big brother was a shock to him, you see, his father had died before the baby was in mommy's tummy…I mean his grandma and mom told him this was because the baby had been too small to see at that point but Henry was sure it was something else. The day his baby sister Hope came into the world he noticed some weird things about her, for one, unlike him she was born with striking brown eyes, as dark as his hair… no, darker! As dark as mud… but prettier. However that wasn’t the only difference, her hair was curly on her little head and almost black, mom said it was from grandma but grandma’s hair is black not deep brown and nobody has curly hair… not even his father had it but mom said genetics were weird that way. Henry let it slide at first, you see, he was young and wanted to believe but the more little Hope grew up the more odd things he noticed, like her skin tone was darker, closer to Marian’s, to Mulan’s, than anyone in his family, but those were small compared to the big things! The glaring proof that his father wasn’t Hope’s and that Hope wasn’t even human! Because Hope could breathe underwater! He tried telling his mom but she just accused him of trying to harm her, he would rather die than hurt his little sister! She was special! She was a mermaid! And Henry was going to prove it!

** _Operation Centaur_ **

** _Book 1_ **

** _Day 1_ **

** **

** _Mom doesn’t believe me when I tell her the truth! Hope can breathe underwater! She thinks I hate her but I don’t… I love her… but I NEED to make mom see the truth!_ **

** _Operation Centaur_ **

** _Book 1_ **

** _Day 267_ **

** **

** _HOPE SWAM TODAY! SHE’S BARELY A YEAR OLD! Mom says she’s just a fast learner but I know the truth!_ **

He has little proof in the early years but as time moved on and Hope aged well, he found something new everyday… especially by sneaking into the forbidden part of the castle library in the middle of the night with only the light of a torch to read every single book on mermaids and mythical creatures, the one he found the most fascinating is one of the migration habits of mermaids, sure it’s so old it was published back when his grandma was his age but the dog eared pages in the book intrigue him a lot! Especially when he found an old child’s drawing tucked safely between the pages… even more confusing and intriguing is his mom’s name scrawled messily at the bottom of the page in juvenile script.

** _Operation Centaur_ **

** _Book 3_ **

** _Day 1100_ **

** **

** _I showed mom the picture I found today she said it was just the drawing of her imaginary friend… stemming from a head injury she sustained in her youth… but what makes this notable is that when Hope saw it she pointed to the purple finned, dark haired mermaid and called it mama MAMA!!!!! Mom thought she was realizing that mom drew the picture but I know otherwise! But do you know what this means?!?! Hope’s mysterious missing father is ACTUALLY a missing mysterious mermaid MOTHER!!_**

** _Operation Centaur_ **

** _Book 3_ **

** _Day 1123_ **

** **

** _Today is going to be the day I ask Hope about her mother… her other mother, not our mother… her mermaid mother! I will keep you posted on the results! Until then wish me luck!_ **

“Hope!” Henry called as he walked into their playroom… I mean Henry doesn’t much use it for playing anymore because he was a big boy and Princes fight not play dolls with their little sister… at least that’s what he told people because playing dolls with Hope isn’t just the best way to do research but he loved spending time with the little hooligan! At the ripe age of three Hope was a little hell-raiser.

“Hen-RY!” She exclaimed, adding more emphasis on the end of his name than needed but it always made him smile, and barrelled into the boy

“Today is a big day, Hope! You know why?” Hope shook her head, dark brown curls shaking wildly with the movement. “We’re going to talk about,” Henry paused for suspense, “Mermaids!” Hope gasped accordingly, wrapping her small hand in his and pulling him to the rug and chairs explicitly for story-time.

“Story, Hen! Story!” She demanded before climbing up into the throne-like chair that used to be Henry’s but now is hers while Henry sat in the one their mom used to sit in.

“Well, it’s not really a story…” Hope pouted, “Okay! Okay, I'll make up a story, then we can talk about it after?”

“Fine.” Hope pouted but leaned on the armrest to look up expectantly at Henry, tiny body curled up on the seat of the chair, her plush octopus appearing in her arms in a puff of lavender smoke…which was another sign!

“Okay…” Henry took a deep breath, “Long long ago there were thousands upon thousands of mermaids in our seas, helping ships pass and singing tunes, they were mostly a peaceful folk, looking after our oceans and the things that live in it but one year they all disappeared! Never to be seen again except, what if we were wrong? What if there were more out there? Wandering among us right now?!”

Hope gasped, “Are there, Hen-ry?!” She sat up on her knees gesturing for Henry to come close and when he did she whispered (rather poorly to be honest) into his ear, “Do you really think mama from my dreams is real?!”

Henry pulled back eyes wide, not expecting this turn of events at all! “What do you mean by mama from your dreams?”

“The one mommy drew when she was little like you! Although mama is much bigger now!” Hope gasped again, excitement pouring off of her in waves as she bounced in her seat, “She’s so pretty, Hen! Her tail _glows_! Her hair looks like mine too! And her eyes! She sings pretty songs in my dreams… but I think she’s lonely, Hen-ry,” Hope frowned then, “Do you think she will come back?”

Henry blinked, sitting back in his chair, he knew it was true but he never thought… “She will! Especially if I have any say in it! I’ll find your mama, Hope!” He looked around the room, leaning in close to the toddler, “Do you want to help me?” Hope nodded excitedly, “Welcome to Operation Centaur, Hope!”

“Yay! Thank you, Hen-ry!” She hollered, leaping across the space and into his arms, the small boy catching her just in time.

“Careful!” Hope giggled into his shoulder and Henry pushed her away, cupping her little chubby tanned cheeks in his much paler hands, “Okay but Hope, Operation Centaur is a secret which means we can’t tall mommy _or _Grandma and grandpa! This is between you and me! Like the treats I snuck you when you were grounded.”

“Okay, promise I no tell nobodies.”

Henry smiled widely, “Super-duper sibling promise?”

Hope giggled again, leaning up in his lap and staring him right in the eyes, “Super-duper sibling prowmise,” She said before nuzzling their noses together making them both giggle. “Hen? Do you have a mermaid mama too?”

Henry frowned, “No, I had a human daddy, he passed just before you were born.”

“But I’m still your sister if we don’t share a daddy or a mama?”

“Always! We share mommy anyways, blood doesn’t make you family!”

“I love you, Hen-ry.”

“I love you too, Hope!” He smiled, leaning back in the chair as Hope wiggled in beside him, “Hey, Hope?” The little girl looked up at him with wide chocolate brown eyes, “Do you have anymore mermaid powers? Or any other stories about your mama?”

Hope’s face scrunched up in thought adorably, her little button nose crinkling, “no powers but mama stories I have! I dream almost every night about mama!”

“Tell me everything!”

Hope grinned up at him, clearing her throat like Grandpa does when he speaks, “one upon a time…” Hope started and Henry had to bite his cheek to stop from giggling but he sat back and spent the whole afternoon listening to Hope’s many stories.

** _Operation Centaur_ **

** _Book 4_ **

** _Day 1160_ **

** **

** _I think we’re finally getting somewhere! Hope had a dream about her mama yesterday and said she might be returning soon! And with Hope’s descriptions I have a good idea of who I’m looking for so when she shows up I’ll know who she is… unless Hope sees her first… because she’ll certainly _** **_know her instantly!_ **

**_On another note Hope swam to the bottom of the ocean… I mean it wasn’t deep but she swam all the way down there and found this old seashell on a necklace… she says it's mama's from the picture mommy drew… and it looks like it! More research will be needed! I will keep you updated on my findings!_ **

** _Operation Centaur_ **

** _Book 4_ **

** _Day 1188_ **

** **

** _If mom allows me I’ll be taking Hope to the beach today! She thinks for playing but really we’re gonna look for more clues for her mama! I HAVE A GOOD FEELING ABOUT THIS!_ **

“But mom!” Henry whined, stomping his foot on the ground with a pout on his face.

“No buts, Henry! After the last time I let you take your sister to the beach you really think I’d agree to this?!”

“She was fine! She’s practically a fish anyways!” Henry huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“She could have drown!”

“She can’t drown, mom!”

Emma growled, “That’s enough, Henry! I’ve had it with this mermaid stuff! I understand that having a little sister was a surprise but you’re almost 10 years old so it’s time you grow up!”

Henry groaned, throwing his hands up in the air, “you never listen to me! I don’t resent her! Ugh!” He turned around storming back down the hallway before stopping suddenly, looking off into the distance before spinning around and yelling, “what happened to you?! To the girl who believed in mermaids?! I saw what you did to every single book on them we have in the library!”

“Henry…” Emma said, taking a step toward him with her hand held out before dropping it, wrapping it around the deep purple cloak.

“You know how much Hope loves the beach! I told her I’d take her today since you, grandma, and grandpa are busy…” Henry looked up at her with sad round eyes, slowly filling with tears, “I guess I’ll just go let her down again…” he shook his head sadly before turning and moving to walk down the corridor again.

Emma sighed, “Henry, wait!” The boy spun on his heels, eyes flashing with hope for a second, “you can take her to the beach… but no going in the water…” Henry’s smile was ginormous, face splitting big almost, “_and_ I’ll be by to check in on you during breaks! You know I can just pop in on you!”

Henry giggled, “I know… I know…” he locked eyes with her as his smile grew once again, “thank you, mom!” He called running into her for a tight hug, head pressed against her stomach… which is when he noticed the swirly pattern on the inside of the cloak, “where did you get this?” He asked, hand moving from around her to fiddle with the material, pulling back to look at his mom when he didn’t get a response and he was even more confused when he saw his mom's whole face seems to have gone bright red. “Mom?”

Emma shook her head, a slightly uncomfortable laugh leaving her mouth before she replied, “a friend I met a few years back gave it to me…”

Henry frowned slightly in thought for a moment before pulling away, “it’s really pretty!” He called, turning to look behind him, “I should go get Hope ready for the beach…” he said before running down the hall, calling behind him, “I love you, mom! Have a good day talking to the subjects!”

Emma grumbled slightly at the reminder before calling after him, “I love you too, kid! Behave! And remember! Stay–”

“Out of the water, I know!”

Emma laughed and Henry smiled as he turned the corner heading toward Hope’s room.

* * *

** _UPDATE!_ **

** **

** _We just got to the beach a few minutes ago, Hope is playing in the sand as I write this, she’s excited to start our search for more things on her mama although disappointed the water is off limits! She just adores the water but mom is too scared she’ll drown… like daddy did… but well she doesn’t understand that it’s impossible for her to drown! But well, why would mom ever listen to a young kid like me…? But if Hope can’t go in the wa_ **

“Henry!”

Henry’s head shot up from his notebook, eyes searching from the young girl who was playing in the sand in front of him just a second ago. “Hope?!” He screeched, scrambling up from where he was sitting as his eyes landed on the small girl standing on the jagged rocks along the bottom of the castle…the rocks explicitly off-limits since mom almost died playing on them when she was younger. “Hope! Those aren’t safe!”

“Mama!” Hope announced, pointing out at the sea while looking from Henry who was barreling toward her and something he obviously couldn’t see from where he was, “Mama, Hen-ry!” she exclaimed, bouncing slightly in place making Henry’s heart fall to the pit of his stomach because she might not be able to drown but she could crack her head open.

“Hope!” Henry whined stopping at the edge of the rocks and deciding it was safer to try and swim to the girl when he saw something out where Hope had been pointing move…

“Mama!”

Henry’s eyes widened almost comically as he saw the flash of a purple fin as it moved underwater. “Oh my gods…”

“Mama, Hen! Mama!” she started bouncing again and Henry yelped, taking quick steps into the water, waves crashing against his ankles.

“Hope! Stop moving or you will fall!”

Hope looked over at him, pouting slightly, “Mama, Hen-ry.”

“I know…Hope…but like…let’s play a game, okay?”

“O-kay,” Hope enunciated, looking back out into the ocean before looking back at Henry.

“It’s called the statue game… I am medusa and you have to stay still so I don’t see you and turn you to stone!”

“Okay…” She said before turning to stare out at the water again, “Hen-ry?”

“Yeah, Hope?”

“Can mama play too?”

“Yes, mama can play too, when she gets here we will explain her the rules…”

Hope frowned, looking out into the water, Henry following her line of sight as just the top of a head peeked out from the water, dark almost black hair, tanned skin, and just her eyes… Henry couldn’t make out the colour from there but he knew they would be brown like Hope’s because that was definitely her mama. “Mama! Come play!”

The mermaid looked around the beach like she was confused, maybe looking for someone before Henry was sure he locked eyes with her, feeling almost hypnotized until he had to stop moving in the water, staring at her and then her eyes left him and zeroed in on Hope… Hope who started bouncing again.

“Mama!” She waved and in a blink, the toddler was crashing to the water and there was a loud splash from both Hope and from somewhere close to the mermaid, Henry seeing that purple tail again in the corner of his eyes.

* * *

**4 years ago**

**not far from the summer palace.**

“Regina,” Cora said, reaching her hand out for her daughter as soon as she got close, “You alright, darling?”

Regina looked at her with bloodshot eyes, the only proof of her tears as they now resided underwater, Regina could feel everything off in the water out here, knew she’s part of the cause as the waves move past her, making her rock as she reached her hand out to take her mother’s, letting her pull her into a tight hug.

“It’ll be okay, Regina, we won’t be gone for long this time.”

Regina burrowed her face in Cora’s neck as she held on tightly to the woman, a sob rumbling deep from within her as Cora soothingly ran her fingers through her long hair, humming a soothing tune in her ear that she’s been singing to Regina her whole life…lulling her until she was so at peace she felt like she may float up to the surface.

“Come now, we have to meet the others to lead them to Neverland.”

Regina pulled back, nodding her head sadly, glancing behind where she knew the castle resided one last time before swimming forward, Cora watched her go, as she caught up with Ursula. Cora always loved to watch as Regina bioluminescence activated, swirls up the sides of her tail, twisting around her waist and then up her back making her dark hair glow, Regina didn’t know about the ones on her back, but Cora loved watching this because it was so unique to her baby girl. It was something her late husband, Henry had been so proud of when Regina was just a baby, tracing the patterns up her spine up into her hair, he found it the most fascinating and Cora did too, especially since it was something only she had.

“Coming, mom?”

“Yes, dear,” She replied, catching up with the friends in a few quick movements as they swam to the meetup with the rest of the colony.

* * *

“Welcome home, Princess Regina,” Regina looked toward the voice smiling sadly as she nodded, looking out into the wide-open sea of Neverland, Mermaids from almost all colonies mingling around, more young ones than she could ever remember.

“Thank you, Patrick.”

The merman smiled, swimming away to join his wife and child, giving Regina the chance to try and escape…this had to be one of her least favourite parts of returning home, she was now royalty, she was now stuck in this roll…never to be alone again.

“Your highness.”

“Princess.”

Voices greeted her until she started heading up, until darkness gave in to a light blue and then it was quiet, nobody followed her to the surface, gasping huge gulps of air as soon as her head broke the surface, staring into the distance to where sirens once sat atop rocks 24/7, out past skull rock, into the peaceful passing of clouds…another sob tearing from within her as she swam toward the large rocks, climbing up onto them so just the tip of her fin touched the water beneath her, feeling the way the ocean felt here…no longer tainted with death…just with her sadness as she sobbed, she thought losing Emma to another years ago had hurt but no, losing her, leaving her when she got a taste of what being with her felt like because humans kept hurting her people…that hurt more because she couldn’t even tell herself this was best for Emma, that she was happy because she knew otherwise now…

* * *

“Is it safe yet?” Regina asked Ursula about a year after arriving in Neverland.

“I’m afraid not, child, the human fleets are still heavy as they search the waters, I’ve had to work fast in the destruction of all evidence of mermaids in the area…”

Regina sighed, pulling her legs up to her chest, spending a few hours a day in human form not to lose the length which she stay in it. “Why do they hate us so much?”

Ursula shrugged, reaching out to rest her hand on Regina’s knee, “I do not understand their reasons well enough to say but this time it seems they believe Prince Neal’s shipwreck was caused by merfolk.”

Regina scuffed, “Humans, always looking to blame things on ones that are different.”

“Seems to be a problem for them in all realms…”

Regina looked over at her, sadness in her eyes, “How is she?”

“She is well,” Ursula replied, looking out into the open sea, “Am I the only one who gets a creepy vibe from that island?”

“No…” Regina sighed, “It’s Pan’s headquarters.”

“Ah, demon twerp.”

Regina hummed, “Does Emma believe merfolk did this?”

Ursula looked back at her, frown etched on her features, “I don’t know, Princess, I don’t exactly communicate with the humans.”

Regina can’t help but chuckle at that, “You should really try it sometime, they’re rather entertaining.”

“Maybe when they’re not actively hunting our kind down and killing us all,” Regina hummed in agreement, looking up at the stars decorating the sky, “You know, as a girl I used to sit on these very rocks and sing…my father had me lure the ships.”

Regina looked over at her, eyes wide, “You were a siren?”

“I was, but I hated it…so much I turned my fin into tentacles so I was no longer a mermaid.”

“So if you didn’t?”

“You wouldn’t be the last of your kind…”

“I feel so alone here, Ursula…”

“I know, child…you can return to your Emma soon.”

Regina let out a depressed sigh, wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her chin in the dip between her knees, staring out into the dark night sky, Ursula just sitting silently with her until Regina was ready to return to the ocean, to her people for whom she had to plaster on a pleasant smile, act happy to be back here instead of with Emma…instead of amongst the humans.

* * *

Two years and she has yet to be able to return, not to mention she had this nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach that’s been yelling at her to return for this whole time…dreams of this small figure hovering around her, never able to see what or who it was, constantly trying to get close enough but it’s always gone before she even gets close enough to see a shadow but she knew she needed to get to whatever it was…and every time she woke up with this ache in her heart rivaling even her heartbreak over Emma…like this mysterious figure in her dreams took a piece of her heart with them every time they appeared in her dreams.

She sometimes thought about talking with mother or even Ursula about it but whenever she opened her mouth to even utter the words no sound came out and she had to swim up to the surface, or to that Skull Island Ursula hates so much just so she can breathe again and she didn’t understand why she had this problem but it felt too important, too precious to speak of…to risk.

Mother and Ursula have noticed she’s been struggling these last two years more than she ever has, depressed, secluding herself from the others, and suffering frequently from anxiety attacks…Cora worries for her constantly, even wishing for her ability to return to the Misthaven which she has never, her mother and best friend often caught speaking quietly to the other as they watch her…Regina knows it’s probably nothing good.

It’s almost 3 years when Ursula came one day with a guest, Regina giddy instantly at the sight of her, “Mal!” She exclaimed, running toward the just landed dragon and leaping against her chest, hugging her awkwardly.

“You are nude, child,” Ursula laughed, watching as Regina looked up at Mal with eyes wide with awe.

“I don’t mind,” Mal said as she morphed into her human form, wrapping Regina up in a warm hug as Regina nuzzled her face in her neck, “How are you, darling?”

“A bit better now I suppose.”

Mal pulled away, hands cupping Regina’s cheeks so she could stare into her eyes, smile soft, “What do you say we go for a ride? I think you need to experience some freedom after nearly 3 years of being stuck in this hellhole.”

“Yes!” Regina exclaimed, purple smoke surrounding her body and dissipating a second later to reveal her now in a pair of leather pants and a riding coat. “Cover for me?” She asked Ursula who nodded.

“Of course, Princess.”

Mal patted her cheek affectionately before turning back into a dragon, looming over them but Regina didn’t even blink, she never has, always fascinated by the woman since she first met her and it hasn’t changed. “Bye!” Regina called as soon as she was situated on Mal’s back, arms wrapped tightly around her neck so she wouldn’t fall off as the dragon took off soaring into the air.

Regina felt free and at peace for the first time since she left Emma at the summer palace all those years ago, wind blowing through her hair and Mal’s steady breathing lulling her like her mother’s singing, she didn’t even notice she had drifted off to sleep until she abruptly awoke when Mal landed on an island somewhere in the Neverland sea. “How long was I out?” Regina asked as she slipped off her back, bare feet rejoicing at the feel of the damp grass underneath them.

“A few hours,” Mal said as she transformed again, rolling her neck and shoulders. “You okay, Regina?”

Regina looked around them at the many trees surrounding them, secluded, peaceful, “No…I’ve never felt like this before.”

“Miss the dear sweet princess that much?”

Regina chuckled brokenly, locking eyes with Mal, “She’s my everything…and after,” She dropped her eyes, staring down at her feet in the grass, “It doesn’t matter, I just need to get back.”

“Would she be the one you were calling to return in your sleep?”

Regina’s head shot up to meet her eyes frowning deeply for a second, “No, I don’t know…maybe…I have yet to make out who they are but they feel important.”

“The last surface mermaid mating with a human…who’d have thought…”

Regina glared at her but didn’t even try to deny what that all meant, instead she dropped to sit cross-legged in the damp grass, “I hate this place.”

“You hate being stuck, not the place.” Regina looked up at Mal, shock evident in her features, “Oh don’t look at me like that! I’ve known you since you were but a child!”

Regina huffed, pouting slightly, “It’s almost been 3 years cooped up here…I’ve never been unable to travel out of this realm but with the hunts still active mother doesn’t see it safe for any travel out of Neverland.”

“She is correct, even Dragons have befallen the wrath of the humans as of late…fear makes them,”

“Violent? Idiotic? Barbaric?”

Mal chuckled, “Yes, I believe those all fit.”

“I just want to go home.”

Mal looked down at her sadly, dropping down next to her and Regina dropped her head onto Mal’s shoulder, an unsteady sigh leaving Regina’s lips as she relaxed into her. “Interesting that Neverland, the place you mostly grew up isn’t home but that place is…”

“Because she’s there…” Regina mumbled sadly, curling into her side as Mal wrapped an arm around her, hugging her in closely to her body when she did that.

“It’s only been a few years…”

“I know…”

Mal stayed for a few months after that, Regina visiting with her every day and Ursula hanging out with them when she arrived back in Neverland after her travels. The two women helping her feel a little more herself again, even if the main reason Mal was staying so long was because it wasn’t safe for her to return home with the humans on their rampage.

* * *

Four and a half years and that ache in Regina’s chest hasn’t ceased one bit, no it’s only grown until she was sure her heart was sucked up by a black hole, she was almost numb to the world, her tail even darkening a few shades, her eyes almost empty, spending everyday sitting on that large rock, humming as she stared out into the wide open sea, wishing nothing but to return back to Emma. 

It felt like a light inside of her had gone out, mother looked at her sadly almost all the time, hand running over her spine during meetings with the colony, Regina doesn’t understand why she too seemed so sad…and also a little frightened, Ursula looked at her that way too she’s starting to wonder if her utter despair is obvious to everyone…if maybe they can see that black hole in her chest that she feels every second of every day.

The weather bends to her every emotion, the waves crashing angrily against the rocks, the waves splashing her tail as the rain pours down on her, drenching her to the point where she might as well be in the ocean but the rock is cold and hard and it’s the only thing stable in her life right now, everything backward and upside-down these days, those dreams haunting her every second, replaying in her head…replaying the one moment she got close enough to the figure to make out dark brown eyes…confused as she stared into them…she was sure after that it’s some symbolism about the loss of her younger more childlike self…that whimsy and cheer she once possessed which is now clouded over with misery like the sun hidden behind the dark large storm clouds above her.

“Regina, darling.”

She wiped absently at the tears that have mingled with the rainwater, looking over toward the voice, eyes locking instantly with her mother’s and something different in her them.

“You need to calm down before you start a hurricane, child!” Ursula exclaimed, pushing up onto the rock as she looked up at the sky.

Regina frowned looking back and forth between the two…mother never came to the surface unless, eyes widen, “What has happened?!”

Ursula chuckled, shaking her head, “Nothing bad, Regina.”

Regina looked over to Cora, a wide smile spreading across her pale features, “It is good news, Regina.”

Regina’s breath caught in her throat, looking between the expressions of the two women, “It’s safe for you to return, my child,” Ursula said moving over to her and cupping her wet cheeks, “You can return to your Emma.”

“A-are…” She looked between them again, “You are serious?”

“Yes, darling, you may return to the Misthaven they haven’t hunted in over a year.”

Regina had mixed feelings flood her instantly, anger at them making her wait a year and utter happiness at the news she can return she decided to hold onto that happiness knowing just how protective the two women are over her.

“Regina?” she blinked, eyes focusing on her mother’s again, the storm clouds slowly dissipating until little rays of sun were peeking out from behind them.

“I can go?”

“Yes.”

Regina’s face broke out into the biggest smile ever, looking up at Ursula for a second before she lunged herself toward her mother lifting herself on the rock. Regina’s body colliding with hers and sending them both underwater, Regina hugging her as tight as she could and Cora returned it instantly, hugging her just as tightly, clinging to her almost knowing this would be the last time she saw and held her daughter in a long time. “I love you, mama.”

“I love you too, Guppy,” Cora kissed the side of her head before her hands moved to cup her cheeks pulling her away to look her in the eyes as she said, “Be careful, Regina.”

“I promise,” She smiled sadly, nose scrunching up a little bit warming Cora’s heart as Regina nuzzled their noses together like she used to do all the time as a young one… “You stay safe too.”

“I promise, darling.”

Regina smiled brightly again, pulling her in for a quick hug before pulling away and kissing her cheek as she backed out of her mothers hold, “I will send word when I arrive!”

“You better,” Cora smiled, booping her nose making Regina’s face scrunch up again, “Goodbye, guppy, safe travels.”

“Bye, mama,” Regina said, sadness evident in both their voices before Regina turned and swam into the distance, a portal opening up in front of her, Cora’s breath catching as she saw the swirls on her daughters back become brighter once again.

“Ursula protect her,” Cora muttered forgetting the woman was even close by until an arm was draped over her shoulder and she turned to look at the smirking woman.

“You know that child is always under my protection, Cora…she is…”

“Special.”

“Among many things, yes.”

Cora smiled sadly at the closing portal, her heart breaking just slightly at seeing Regina go but knowing it’s what is best for her daughter… it always has been.

* * *

When she arrived at the castle she felt like home for the first time in years, swimming to the surface to look up at the window that usually houses her princess, frowning when she didn’t see her but she turned her attention to the beach when she saw movement, her eyes instantly locking on two children, a boy hunched over a notebook and a young girl… not more than 3 years of age, Regina felt a calling to her, swimming a little closer so she could really make out her features, the little girl locked eyes with her instantly and Regina froze, there was something about the little girl… she had long dark hair hanging in wild curls down to her shoulders and tanned skin. The young girl dropped her toys she was using, standing to her feet in her little sundress, head tilting to the side as she stared right at Regina, moving toward the rocks at the edge of the castle, Regina letting out a startled gasp remembering what had happened to Emma when she played on those.

“No…” She yelled at her body to move but it was frozen in place as she watched this young girl move, elegant, graceful, Regina’s head tilted again… there was something so familiar about her.

“Henry!” She called and Regina’s head snapped over to that older boy… he had been just a toddler the last time she saw him.

“Hope?!” He screeched and she looked between the two.

“Hope…” She whispered, trying the name out as she looked back over to the small girl, their eyes locking again.

“Hope! Those aren’t safe!” Henry yelled.

Regina had to agree, remembering that day all those years ago, eyes glazing over with the memory for a second before the little girl’s voice brought her back as she yelled “mama!” excitedly, her eyes locking on that small finger pointed in her direction, confusion twisting in her gut as she looked from the small girl to Henry running toward the edge of the water as Hope exclaimed again, “Mama, Hen-ry!” this time bouncing in place and Regina frowned… the little girl must want her mama, yes? But why did she seem so excited and not scared?

“Hope!” Henry’s voice sounded so young that Regina had to look at him as he stood at the edge of the water, waves crashing over his bare feet, looking like he was debating on something, he looked so scared…

“Mama!”

Regina’s body decided to finally listen to her demands to get closer, just in case, so she dove under, tail splashing in the water as she dove and she swam a few feet coming back up just in time to hear Hope say, “mama, Hen-ry,” once again, bouncing in place making Regina’s stomach twist in anxiety.

“I know… Hope… but like… let’s play a game, okay?” Regina looked at the way the boy shifted where he stood now about shin deep in the water, Regina felt his movements ripple through her.

“O-kay,” Hope enunciated, and Regina looked back at the girl to see her looking at Henry curiously.

“It’s called the statue game… I am medusa and you have to stay still so I don’t see you and turn you to stone!” his voice was surprisingly calm, Regina had to commend him as he tried to settle down the excited girl, hands gesturing almost placating as his eyes never looked away from Hope.

“Okay…” She said before turning to stare at Regina again, her breath catching as she could make out her features a little more now that she was closer, “Hen-ry?”

“Yeah, Hope?”

Regina was almost hypnotized by the small girl before her, little button nose and cleft chin, she was beautiful…

“Mama! Come play!” Hope yelled, snapping Regina out of her trance, eyes searching the beach for Emma because she would know whose chin that little girl had from anywhere but Regina didn’t see her, her eyes locking with Henry’s in the search and she held her breath as the boy looked at her, swaying slightly in spot for a moment, Regina’s head tilting in confusion at the state the boy seemed to fall into but a few moments later movement caught her eye and she looked back at the toddler, bouncing on the uneven rocks once again.

“Hope…” She breathed, the toddler smiled widely at her.

“Mama!” She exclaimed, waving at her and the second Regina’s heart started beating wildly in excitement Hope started falling and her heart quickly crashed into the pit of her stomach in fear, twisting around inside of her as she dove underwater, tail splashing in the water a second after Hope did. She swam as fast as she could, she was much faster now than when she was as a child, eyes locking with wide brown ones as she approached, “mama,” The small garbled voice said and Regina felt her stomach twisting in another way but she didn’t stop, didn’t slow her pace until she was in front of that small child with a cute little button nose and wide brown eyes, looking into hers with a big smile as Regina wrapped her in her arms, Hope’s tiny arms circling her neck as she started swimming to the surface, the small child wrapped around her as she held her protectively to her chest.

She broke the surface a second later, Hope gasping in a breath as Regina looked around for Henry, the boy waist deep in the water right in front of them, eyes wide in shock.

“You’re here…” He breathed.

“Mama,” Hope sighed into her neck, nuzzling into her as her small hands played with the hair traveling down her back, “You come back.”

Regina couldn’t breathe… she was sure she actually stopped breathing but she also couldn’t let go of the small girl, couldn’t take her eyes off the boy… couldn’t…

“Hope!” Regina’s head shot toward _that_ voice, stomach twisting again and Regina let her magic surround her instantly, turning her tail into legs and covering her body in clothes, feeling as it weighed her down slightly but she was too distracted by Emma storming down the beach in a fancy gown and _her_ purple cloak… too distracted by Hope who was clinging to her body… to her own? Daughter clinging to her… their daughter?

“Mom!” Henry screeched panicked, “It’s not what it looks like! She was playing in the sand in front of me and I looked away for a second and when I looked up–”

“Henry…” Emma growled, eyes moving from Hope in her arms to Henry, his lower lip wobbling and tears streaming down his face as he looked up at her, Emma deflated, opening her arms for Henry to run into, burrowing his head against her stomach.

“She fell in and and…” He hiccupped a sob and Regina started walking from the ocean then.

“I saved her, he was very gallant, Princess you cannot blame him for a sneaky child.”

Emma’s eyes seemed to finally focus on her face, a gasp leaving her mouth while her cheeks pinked slightly looking all over her face, taking in every feature, looking at the way Hope clung to her and down her waist just above water then back up, confused and maybe in shock, “R-Regina?”

Regina smiled at her as she walked out of the water in the direction of the Princess, “Hello, Emma.”

“H-hi…” her eyes searching her again, Regina finally at ankle level in the water and Emma seemed to have snapped out of her shock to move closer, Henry slipped out of her grasp as he sniffed and wiped his cheeks with the back of his hand. Regina stopped as Emma moved right in front of her, hand reaching out to the back of the toddler, “H-Hope? Munchkin?”

“Hi, Mommy!” Hope exclaimed, grinning widely at her, “lunch already?”

Emma let out a broken laugh, tears running down her cheeks as she reached out to caress Hope’s chubby little cheek and push her damp hair from her face, “Yeah, Munchkin.”

“I’m stawving!” She announced, pulling away from Regina’s body to look up at her, “Have lunch, mama?”

Henry started coughing somewhere behind them and Regina’s eyes widened comically along with Emma’s who looked rather flustered.

“I…” She gulped, looking up to meet Emma’s eyes and Emma smiled at her then looked down at the toddler in her arms.

“It’s the least I can do to thank you for saving my daughter… let’s also get you some dry clothes so you don’t catch death.”

“Thank you, Princess, I would be honoured to join you and your family for lunch.”

Emma smiled shyly, looking at Hope again who was smiling widely at Regina, “She’s absolutely smitten with you.”

“Must be my charm,” Regina smirked, looking down at the small girl and feeling her chest fill with warmth.

“Hope, can mommy get a hug?” Emma asked, Regina was suddenly aware that not being able to hold the girl after that fright must be excruciating for Emma, but she also didn’t want to let the little girl go because all her dreams made sense now… and she was starting to feel whole again.

“Want mama to carry me,” Hope pouted and Regina bit her cheek as she watched Henry facepalm from behind Emma’s shoulder.

“No, Munchkin, her name is Regina, not mama,” Hope turned to look at Emma, frown etched deep in her features along with an almost stubborn anger before she looked at Henry who was holding up a notebook and pointing at it vigorously.

“Okay, I want R’gina to carry me, mommy.”

Emma looked sad but she couldn’t say no to her little girl either so she nodded, “Okay…”

“You can get a kiss though,” Hope smiled and Emma chuckled, stepping forward and letting the toddler place a slobbery kiss to her lips.

“Thank you, Munchkin.”

“I love you, mommy.”

“I love you too,” Emma smiled looking toward the castle, “Let’s go get some lunch.”

“O-kay.”

Regina’s eyes locked with Emma’s over the toddler’s head and she was sure she forgot how to breathe again, “And you some dry clothes… if we can pry her off of you so you can actually dry off and change at least.”

Regina chuckled, looking down at the toddler, “I think we can make that work, right darling?”

Hope grinned up at her, “Yup!”

Regina was sure she melted into ooze then, blindly following Emma and Henry as they started walking toward the castle.

“Mama?” Hope whispered and Regina blinked back into focus to look down at the toddler, “You stay?”

“Yeah…” Regina sighed, having a hard time denying this small child’s theories as she stared into eyes just like her own… a nose just like her own.

“Good…” Hope sighed, dropping her head back onto Regina’s shoulder as she carried her across the beach, she could feel this sense of confusion deep within her gut, in her mind swirling around, two sides bickering as this little girl who looks like her, who was the cause of her dreams was wrapped tightly around her, “Cold, mama.”

“Oh!” Regina gasped, seconds later she made warmth seep out from her hands.

“Thank you.”

“No problem, Guppy,” The common term of endearment rolling off her tongue easily shocking her even more, falling quickly into her battling thoughts as she walked a path she knew better than she knows most things.

“Henry go tell your grandparents we have a guest for lunch and we will be running a little late.”

“Yes, mom,” Henry said, running off down a castle hall while Regina looked from Emma then all around the tall walls, only the second time she’s ever been in this place.

“Follow me,” Emma said, turning and walking down another corridor then up a spiralling staircase that made Regina just a little bit queasy and then they stopped in front of a large door, Emma blushed slightly again as she pushed it open, “I have clothes in the wardrobe you can borrow and towels in the bathing room to dry off.”

Regina nodded, hold tightening around Hope at the thought of putting her down, “and for Hope?”

“I can take her.”

Regina frowned at the thought but loosened her grip and moved her hands to the girl’s sides to pull her from her body but she just clung tighter. “I don’t think that’s going to happen, Princess.”

Emma sighed, “She’s usually not like this…”

“I don’t mind,” Regina smiled, turning and walking into the large room looking around, toward the window, “This is your room.”

“Yes, Hope’s is down the corridor by Henry’s.”

Regina nodded, looking around the large space, “Why don’t you fetch her a change of clothes and I’ll get her dried off?”

Emma looked between Regina and her daughter, thinking about it for a moment before flicking her wrist, a clean pile of clothes appearing in her hand.

“You’ve been practicing.”

Emma blushed again, “I didn’t expect to ever see you again.”

“Rolls seem to have reversed, hmm?” Regina said while making a towel appear around Hope, sitting on the chaise at the end of Emma’s bed. Hope pulled away from her neck to look at Regina who smiled at her and lifted the towel over her head and used it to rub her hair, Hope giggling and looking at Regina with her nose scrunched up and Regina booped it with the corner of the towel making the little girl laugh some more.

“You’re good with her…” Regina looked up at Emma to see her shifting awkwardly.

“Why do you sound so surprised?”

“I-I…just…”

Regina shook her head, lifting Hope and placing her on the floor in front of her as she wrapped the towel tight around her, looking up and meeting Emma’s eyes as she sighed, “This again?”

Emma frowned, “Just because we spent a couple nigh–”

“I don’t think this is the best time to hash these things out now do you, dear?”

“Don’t tell me what is and isn’t appropriate for my child!”

Regina sighed, squeezing the bridge of her nose in frustration before she made eye contact with Hope, “How about you let your mommy help you get changed, darling?” Hope looked at her with wide eyes, the big brown eyes only getting wider when Regina stood, the toddler wrapping around her legs instantly, screaming up at her.

“No! Don’t leave me!”

Regina’s heart shattered, looking down at the small thing with her hair already drying in dark curls, a lump forming in her throat as she looked at Emma whose eyes were filled with tears, obviously unsure of what to do.

“Mommy! Tell her she can stay!” Those big brown tear-filled eyes turned on Emma, lower lip wobbling and Regina felt as a tear rolled down her cheek, trying to wipe it away subtly but she knew Emma saw it because their eyes locked as soon and Regina blinked into focus.

“Regina… you can stay.”

“I…” Regina sighed, “I know, I wasn’t leaving I was just going to change into dry clothes…”

“Oh,” Mother and daughter both said and Regina had to chuckle at them.

“Can you let go now, little one?”

“Sorry, m-Regina.”

“It’s okay,” Regina smiled down at her as the small girl let go, giving Regina room to walk toward the large wardrobe, unsure why she hadn’t just use magic to change.

Regina looked through the many gowns, trousers, and tunics before deciding magic was her best bet unless she wants to either ask Emma to tie her into a gown or go to lunch with the king and queen in riding clothes, two gasps meeting her ears when the purple smoke surrounded her, changing her into a simple purple gown, hair dried and pulled back in a high ponytail at the same time, her hands running over the smooth material of the dress as the smoke vanished, eyes meeting the shocked expressions of mother and daughter, “What?”

“You look pretty!” Hope announced, smiling widely at her in her pale yellow dress.

“Thank you, darling.”

“Welcome.” 

Regina smiled sweetly at the girl before looking up to meet Emma’s eyes, her mouth dropped open slightly, “You okay, princess?”

“Y-yes, let’s eat.”

“Let’s,” Regina smirked, taking Hope’s hand when she reached out to her, glancing over at Emma she said, “I do hope you have more than apples and stale crackers this time…”

Emma choked on her own spit, looking at Regina with wide panicked eyes, frozen in spot as Regina cackled, leading Hope out of the large room, the clack of heels alerting her to the fact that the Princess was following behind them.

* * *

They just got to the large double doors leading to the dining hall, Hope pulling her along until another hand grabbed hold of her other wrist, halting her movements, Hope looked back for a second before letting go of her hand and running into the room, excited greetings of “gramma, grampa!” Reaching her ears before the hand around her wrist dragged her away from the doors, away from the two guards.

“Emma…” She gasped as she was shoved into some hidden corridor, blinking her eyes to focus on the princess, smirk curling on her lips, “If you wanted to get me alone you just had to ask, Princess.”

Emma huffed, “It’s not like that!” Blush colouring her pale cheeks making Regina’s smirk just a fraction of a bit more mischievous.

“Oh Princess, whatever has you so flushed?”

“Stop calling me that!”

Regina chuckled, leaning against the wall and folding her arms over her chest casually, “But why? It is your title, is it not? What would you rather I call you?” Regina tapped her fingers thoughtfully on her arm, “I thought you liked it when I called you Princess?” She pouted and Emma growled.

“Stop that!” She looked around, “This isn’t a game, Regina!”

Regina looked down shamefully, realizing she had pushed her too far, “I’m sorry, darling, it’s just been awhile since I’ve been around humans… other humans… I’m used to the jest I share with my friends back home is all.”

Emma frowned, “No… I’m sorry too…” Emma sighed, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, “I didn’t think I’d see you again.”

Regina’s eyes looked sad when they met hers again, “I do apologize for my hasty retreat all those years ago… I wanted nothing more than to stay.”

“It was just one night…” Emma looked away, “It didn’t mean anything.”

Regina’s eyes dropped again, throat constricting, “Right… of course.” She straightened up, tightening her arms around her middle.

Emma looked back at her, “Listen, I pulled you aside because my parents, nobody can know what happened between us.”

Regina’s head snapped up to look at her, eyes dark, “What can’t have anyone find out that you bedded a peasant?”

“That’s not it and you know that! If they found out I slept with someone so soon after Neal… heck that if I had relations out of wedlock… with a woman no less… they’ll shun me!”

Regina shook her head, “I wouldn’t tell them… I should be offended that you thought I would but you barely know me, to you I’m just a possible criminal.”

“Regina…”

“I’ll be out of your hair after lunch, Princess,” Regina dropped her hands from her sides, brushing past Emma to leave the corridor when Emma’s hand wrapped around her wrist again, pulling her back into the corner.

“Stop doing that!”

“Doing what?”

“That whole guarded thing where you think I think you’re less of a person because you’re not royalty.”

Regina stepped into her space, dark eyes meeting hers, flashing with anger as she growled, “Don’t act like you know me, Princess, like you said, it was just one night together, it meant nothing.”

Emma rolled her eyes, “You forget, we talked for a whole evening the day before, I know you pretty well, and I know you’re not this.”

“It’s been years, Princess, I’m not that woman anymore…” Her eyes clouded over slightly, “I’ve seen things you could _never_ imagine,” Her eyes widened in shock as she felt Emma’s warm hand on her cheek, their eyes locking.

“You’re right…” Regina’s eyes shimmered with tears, “Where are you staying?”

Regina blinked, “What?”

“Tavern I’d assume?”

“I-I suppose…” Regina responded, confusion evident in her voice.

“I won’t allow that. You looked out for me that night four years ago, you saved my daughter’s life today… you will stay here.”

“Emma–”

Emma stepped away from her, raising a hand to silence her, “That is an order from your Princess, you will stay for as long as you remain in the White Kingdom.”

“Bu–”

“Silence, Regina, you are my guest now, I will have the staff prepare you a room while we have lunch.”

“Emma…I can’t–”

Emma looked at her with a soft smile, “You can and you will… I refuse to let you stay in that seedy place.”

“You refuse?” Regina asked, brow arching and hands on her hips.

“Yup!” Emma grinned, turning on her heel to lead them back to the dining hall.

“Man, you’ve gotten bossy since I saw you last.” Regina smirked as she followed after her.

“Got a problem with it?”

“Not at all…I kind of like it, _Princess_.”

Emma looked over at her, a deep blush rising on her cheeks, “Don’t say it like _that_!”

Regina chuckled darkly, silently following Emma back to the large double doors, her heart quickening anxiously in her chest… she was about to have lunch with the King and Queen of the White Kingdom… she, a mermaid, the woman that slept with their daughter, the unknown mother of their granddaughter… she was about to dine with them!... though what was the worst that could happen? Oh right, they find out who she is, kill her and mount her on the front of their boats as a message to all other merfolk ultimately starting a war that would end in the deaths of many…

“You okay, Regina?” Emma asked and Regina turned to her, forced smile on her lips as she replied.

“Wonderful, darling.”

Emma chuckled, reaching out to squeeze her arm, “relax, they’re not that bad.”

“You’re their daughter that’s what you’re supposed to say.”

Emma shook her head with another laugh, “Open the doors, please.”

“Of course, Princess” The knight bowed his head before he and the other one pushed open the doors for them to walk through, Regina’s heart stopping as she stepped into the extravagant room.

Emma turned to the man, “could you tell Eloise to prepare a room for our guest?”

“Of course, Princess.”

“Thank you,” She smiled, stepping into the room, Regina followed hesitantly behind her, eyes wide in wonder as she gazed around the room… that is until she spotted the Queen at the end of the table… and then the King as he turned to look at them. “Mother, Father, sorry we are late I was just properly thanking Regina for saving Hope and inviting her to stay with us while she’s in town.”

Queen Snow and King David both stood from their chairs to look at them, Regina letting out a tiny gasp which caught Emma’s attention for just a moment, “Of course, Emma.” Snow turned to look at her next, “It would be our honour to have you stay with us Regina, and you are in our highest regard for saving young Princess Hope.”

Regina bowed her head slightly but her eyes glanced over to Emma for a second before she said, “It was really no problem, your majesties, I just did what anyone would have.”

“Nonsense, child! You rescued our granddaughter, we should have you knighted for it!”

Regina’s head shot up, eyes wide as she looked at the tall man before her, “What?”

“Dad?” Emma gasped as well, both clearly in shock while Snow and the children seemed to be just giddy about the idea.

“Oh that is a wonderful idea, Charming!”

“She can guard us!” Henry exclaimed, both women looked at him with wide eyes while Hope cheered her excitement over that idea.

“I… I couldn’t possibly…” She looked around the room, feeling rather faint all of a sudden, “I’m not properly trained to protect anyone.”

Emma scuffed and Regina looked at her with wide eyes, “Sorry…”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Regina hissed.

“I’ve just seen how protective you are,” Emma whispered and Regina glared at her.

“How about we discuss it more after you’re more settled?” Charming offered with a kind smile and Regina found it oddly soothing, “For now let’s eat, shall we?”

“Yes! I’m just starved!” Emma exclaimed, rushing to her seat between Henry and Hope.

“Regina, let me,” David smiled again, walking around to a chair to pull it out for her, “since my daughter’s stomach seems to interfere with all her manners.”

Regina chuckled, “Thank you, Your Majesty.”

“David, please.”

Regina smiled again as she lowered herself into the chair, David pushed it in before he sat back on his own, waving to a well-dressed man by the wall to alert the staff they could bring them their first course… first of many as Regina soon found out… never had she seen as much food as she did on that day… and she’s royalty back home!


	5. Chapter 4

The double doors to the dining hall slammed behind them, Regina blinked in confusion as she held Hope on her hip, her mind still trying to process everything that had happened.

“Well that was awkward!” Henry announced pulling her attention down to him, an almost broken type of smile curling on her lips as she let out a puff of awkward laughter in agreement before Emma was heard from behind the doors demanding to know what her parents were thinking. “So…” Henry gave her a lopsided grin that Regina couldn’t help but mirror, “Storytime?”

Regina chuckled this time as Hope clapped in excitement at the idea, seemingly oblivious to the most awkward meal of all their lives. “Why not.”

“Awesome! Our playroom is this way!” Henry exclaimed, grabbing her free hand to drag her through the palace, Regina looked behind her at the two guards looking unsure of what to do before one slowly followed them through the twisting hallways, Regina was sure she’d never find her way back through if she even tried.

“You can take mom’s chair!” Henry announced as he slammed the large doors on the unsure knight’s face.

Regina looked around the large room with its bookshelves and toys kept in a chest and a large toy castle in the corner that looked just like their own, and finally Regina’s eyes fell on the two chairs one bigger than the other on a plush carpet.

“Dat one, mama!” Hope announced pointing obviously to the large chair and Regina slowly moved toward it adjusting Hope as she sat down, holding the toddler in her lap while Henry sat carefully in the smaller chair looking almost like he was scared it would collapse under him.

“Um, what would you like me to read?”

“Read? No, we want to hear about you! Tell us what it’s like to be a…” Henry leaned closely, whispering, “mermaid.”

Regina chuckled, everything was still so strange, I mean, she had just found out she has a daughter with Emma… she didn’t even know that was possible! And yet here she is with this small little girl that looked just like her sitting in her lap and playing with her hair. “I’m not–”

“Oh don’t even try it, I saw you, and I know, Hope’s told me everything! I’ve been working on Operation Centaur for years!”

“Operation Centaur?” Regina arched a brow and Henry nodded, pulling his little notebook from the inside pocket of his cloak.

“Yeah, I mean this is our most recent journal but the others I keep hidden in my room so nobody finds them but even if they did they never believe me when I tell them Hope is a mermaid!”

“You’re trying to convince your family that your baby sister is a mermaid?” Regina asked, aghast, hugging Hope closer to her, _does this child not know how dangerous it would be if someone found out?!_

Henry nodded, frown etched on his face, “Just my mom but she doesn’t believe me, she thinks it’s some weird fantasy and that I hate Hope and want her to die… which I don’t!” Henry quickly added with horror in his eyes.

Regina relaxed against the chair, nodding slowly, “Yes, that much I noticed when I saw you trying to rescue her…” Regina pursed her lips as she thought, finding Henry’s eyes after a few moments, stating in a very serious voice, “But, Henry, you mustn’t tell anyone about what your sister and what _I_ am, it would be very dangerous if anyone found out.”

Henry frowned, “I don’t understand, they think you’re extinct, mom doesn’t even believe you’re… they’re real–” Regina couldn’t help but snort on a laugh at that and his frown deepened, small features scrunching up in confusion all while Hope remained oblivious, playing mindlessly with Regina’s hair, “What?”

“Nothing, it’s just, your mother was obsessed with mermaids as a child, I even met her twice in mermaid form before her 7th year.”

“Mommy drew mama’s picture, Hen-ry, member?”

“Yes, Hope, I remember.”

“Your mother drew my picture?” she had an almost wicked smile on her face at hearing the info but Henry just nodded.

“Yeah, I’ll show it to you another time… but why isn’t it safe to tell people about Hope?”

“It’s just… humans… they’re scared of us, hate us even, and… when they spot one of our kind they usually only react in one way…” Regina offered softly, not knowing how much information this human child could handle.

“What way is that?”

“They kill us, Henry.”

The boy turned almost ghostly pale at that piece of information, staring in horror at Regina and at his baby sister, the most precious thing in his life that he would do anything to protect.

“But mom wouldn’t…”

“No, I don’t think she would harm your sister but others might, so this needs to remain a secret, Henry.”

“Okay, I’ll keep your secret…and Hope’s.”

“Thank you, Henry.” She smiled, reaching out her hand and using the tips of her fingers to raise his chin so their eyes were locked, “You’re a very brave young man, Henry, and a very good big brother. Your father would be very proud of you, I’m sure.”

Tears fell from his eyes, Henry pulled away to wipe them away with the back of his hand, sniffling quietly but Hope still noticed and slipped from Regina’s hold and moved to him, cupping both his cheeks in her small hands and pulled him close until their noses were pressed together, deep brown eyes serious as she asked, “Hen-ry, okay?”

“Yeah, Hope, I’m okay.” He said even as he pulled her close to him, wrapping her up in a tight hug.

“I love you, Hen.”

“I love you too, Hope, so much.”

Regina’s heart filled with affection at the loving display, seeing how much love those two had for each other, knowing her little girl has had someone like Henry looking out for her all these years is refreshing but her heart also ached at the loss of her sister, Zelena, she’s missed her every day of her life, she can still remember playing with Zelena, how she used to hang off her neck as Zelena swam around with her on her back, how she loved to play with her bright red hair… and seeing that Hope gets to have that relationship with Henry, it’s a confusing mix of emotions but she’s mostly just grateful that the little girl has people that love her so much.

“Would you move aside I need to get in there!” Emma’s voice suddenly met their ears and they all straightened up, Henry wiped his tears away more and Hope turned to look toward the doors as they were opened and Emma stormed in, huffing in annoyance as she looked around until she found them. “There you are, Henry, take your sister and go get started on your afternoon activities.”

“Okay, mom,” Henry nodded grabbing Hope’s hand and walking toward her, Emma ruffled his hair affectionately and kissed the top of his head before she did the same with Hope.

“Bye ma-mommy.” Hope smiled up at her, then turned to Regina running toward her, wiggling her finger to get Regina to bend down, whispering very poorly, “Bye, mama.” And kissing her cheek before she ran off, grabbing Henry’s hand as Emma looked about ready to collapse.

“Are you alright, Princess?” Regina asked when the doors shut behind the kids.

“I thought I said to stop calling me that?”

Regina smirked, twisting to look at Emma as she moved around the room, looking around for a place to sit, “Would you like me to move, Em-ma?” Emma glared at her before she stubbornly moved to the smaller seat and sat precariously in it. “Had a good discussion with your parents I take it.”

Emma huffed, “it took a while for them to understand just how absurd it was to offer to make you the kids’ knight just because you saved Hope but finally they agreed to…” Emma paused, face scrunched up in annoyance and Regina arched a brow at her in question after a few moments of silence, “to put a pin on it.”

Regina choked on her own spit, an incredulous spurt of laughter bursting out of her between the hacking, “What?”

“I said the same thing but apparently my father sees something noble in you.”

Regina snorted again and Emma glared, “sorry, just,” Regina shook her head, “It’s nothing, I’m sure with time they will forget all about this.

Emma nodded, shifting uncomfortably in the chair, “I need to get Geppetto to make another chair for this room.”

Regina hummed in agreement, both falling silent, Regina stared down at her fingers as she fiddled with the fabric of her dress.

“Well, uh, your room should be ready now, so I can show you to it and you can rest until dinner time…”

Regina’s eyes snapped up to meet Emma’s just as unsure ones, “Of course, thank you, Princess.” Emma rolled her eyes but soon they followed up Regina’s body as she slowly stood before her, eyes locking on a tanned hand as it was held out to her.

“Thank you,” Emma husked as she slowly slipped her hand into Regina’s and let her pull her up, their eyes locking and Emma searched her face, frowning slightly as she took in her features, “How do you look just as you did when I saw you last?”

“Good genes?” Regina offered with a lopsided smile and Emma nodded slowly at that. “You were going to show me to my room?”

“Right!” Emma nodded, gathering up her skirts as she moved quickly to the doors, pulling them open with a flourish making the knight guarding the entry startle, blade being pulled from its scabbard before he met Emma’s curious look.

“Sorry, Princess.”

“It’s alright, Thomas,” she nodded at him, a kind smile as she added. “You are relieved. You may take your break I am more than fine on my own.”

“Are you sure, Princess?”

“Yes, go.” The man nodded, not much older than Emma and Regina and yet he seemed so small under Emma’s direction.

* * *

“So this is your room,” Emma announced as she opened the large door, stepping into the large space, the afternoon sun lighting the room in a soft glow.

“Wow…” Regina breathed, eyes wide as she gazed around, it wasn’t as big as Emma’s room, here or in the summer palace but it’s definitely huge, bigger than three of the rooms in the tavern put together but also, almost suffocating with how small it is compared to the ocean, it was the oddest feeling she’s ever felt, “What do you even need all this space for?” She found herself asking without noticing, stepping slowly toward the large four post bed.

“I ask myself that all the time…” Regina looked back at her with unsure eyes, “The bathing room is through there,” She pointed toward another wooden door off to the side, “You should find everything you need in there but uh, if you need anything don’t be afraid to ask one of the staff…or me, since my room is just down the hall.”

Regina watched her carefully, “Are you okay, Princess, you seem a little…uneasy.”

Emma nodded, pulling her cloak tightly around her in comfort, Regina’s eyes tracing over the move curiously. “It’s just a little odd is all…seeing you again,” Emma clarified, moving to sit on a chaise on the opposite side of the room.

“Yes, it all is a little _odd,_ isn’t it?”

Emma nodded and Regina moved to look out the large windows, eyes shining as they caught sight of the sea, a large smile instantly on her face, “It’s so beautiful from up here…”

“What is?” Emma asked, eyes tracing over her in that purple gown not unlike the one she wore to the ball, long dark hair falling over her shoulders even in the high ponytail that held it back from her face. Emma was mesmerized by her profile as she gazed out the window like she was looking at the greatest thing in all the realms…she looked just as she did the day she had vanished from the palace grounds, exactly as she did when Emma’s eyes had traced over her sleeping features when she had awoken, beauty striking and like no one Emma has seen in her life, the faint memory of her one thought she had that morning, how she could get used to waking up to her every morning…her heart clenching a moment later with the memory of searching the grounds for her to no avail wondering why she had been so stupid to have said those things to her.

“The ocean, it’s vast, filled with so many remarkable creatures that you couldn’t even begin to imagine…”

“You speak from knowledge?”

Regina hummed, “I do a lot of my travelling by sea, Princess.” Her eyes twinkling and smirk curling on her lips from her little inside joke.

Emma rolled her eyes, even as a faint blush coloured her cheeks. “So you spend a lot of time traveling these last four years?”

Regina turned to look at her with sad eyes before she looked back out at the water, “No, I was back home, my village needed me.” She felt Emma’s presence close by before she saw her, Emma now standing across from her, watching her curiously like she did that night in the tavern.

“Your village? Why did they need you?”

Regina looked out at the water, sure that she could feel the waves deep within her bones. “We are all very close, my mother is the head of our c-village so I was called back because I was needed.”

“I-is your mother okay? Was she sick?”

Regina’s eyes shot to her, widening slightly in surprise, “No, she’s fine…one of the people in our village was killed, I had to go back for the funeral and help with the family and for grieving…”

“Sounds like something a princess would have to do,” Emma gave her a soft smile and Regina chuckled.

“Yes, you could definitely say that.”

“I’m sorry for your loss, and for what I said, that morning…”

Regina offered her a kind smile, although it didn’t quite reach her eyes, “I know, and, thank you, dear…it means more than you will probably understand to hear that from you.”

Emma watched her curiously for a few long moments after that, she might look like she did that morning 4 years ago but her eyes, they looked different almost, that light she saw in them was missing and Emma was surprised to realize how much that saddened her…how much she wanted to bring it back.

“So I see you’ve made good use of my cloak…” Regina smirked, glancing over at Emma to see the bright blush colouring her cheeks. “don’t get me wrong, Princess, I’m glad you like it so much,” she reached out for the cloak, running her fingers down the hem, Emma’s breath caught in her throat at the gesture, “It’s some of my best work.” 

“I uh…” Emma blushed brighter and Regina smirked wickedly moving the slightest bit more in her space but Emma took a step back, Regina’s hand falling from the cloak, a defined pout curling her lips at the gesture but Emma looked down to her feet, taking a deep breath as she took another step away, this time away from the windowsill. “I’ll go get you a couple pieces of clothing and a nightgown to sleep in…” Emma nodded to herself, eyes focused on the floor before she pointed awkwardly to the closed door, “And uh I can send our dressmaker up later in the week to make you a few things for your stay…and erm I’ll get you a lady-in-waiting to help you dress and bathe too, of course…”

Regina blinked at her slowly, taking a step forward, hand reaching out as if to stop Emma before it fell away before she wrapped them around her middle. “Princess,” Emma stopped, Regina spotting the blush brightening on her pale skin even more and she had to bite her cheek to stop from giggling. “You don’t have to…I don’t need clothing.”

Emma turned to look at her, brows furrowed and a confused frown scrunching up her face. “But you didn’t arrive with any luggage.”

“Yes…I know I just usually conjure up my clothing…I’ve been doing it for years, makes travelling much easier.”

“Oh…just the lady in waiting then?”

“No!” Emma’s eyes widened at her sudden outburst, Regina cleared her throat, now the one blushing slightly. “No, Emma, I don’t need any help, I’ve been dressing and bathing myself for as long as I can remember…”

“But the dresses…”

“Magic, dear.”

“Right…” Emma whispered shifting awkwardly on her feet reminding Regina of that night from four years ago, a gentle smile on her face as she watched the young woman. “So uh that’s it then?”

“Yes, Princess, I am perfectly capable of caring for myself.”

Emma nodded slowly, taking a slow step backwards as she looked around the room. “Alright then I’ll just leave you to get settled then.” She moved toward the door before she stopped, turning to see Regina looking almost like she was caged in as she looked anxiously around the room, “The maids come every morning during breakfast to clean up, bring you new towels and such…” She pursed her lips, “I will inform the staff that you don’t need help with anything else?”

“P-please do…”

Emma nodded moved back to the door before something seemed to stop her, Regina frowned in confusion as Emma turned around suddenly again, eyes searching her, like she was trying to figure something out. “Are you okay? You seem a little… uneasy.”

“Yes, I’m– this is just all very new to me, a little overwhelming is all.”

“I see…” Emma took a hesitant step forward, reaching out her hand half way before she dropped it, hands folding in front of her as she said. “If you need anything just like I said earlier I’m just down the hall or if it’s during the day just ask a guard and they’ll take you to me or inform me you requested my presence if I’m in meetings.”

Regina smirked, Emma mesmerized as she saw the twinkle return in her eyes from a moment, “Well, well, Princess, you are saying that if I need you, for _anything_ I just have to sneak into your bedchambers or… request your services?”

Emma shook her head at her, a smile curling on her lips as she tried to keep down her laughter. “It’d be my pleasure.” She winked and Regina felt heat instantly spread over her body, cheeks a pink hue before she ducked her head to block her face from Emma’s view. “I’ll see you at dinner, Regina.”

“Of course, _Princess_.”

Emma rolled her eyes, finally gripping the door handle and pulling it open. “Bye…”

“Bye,” Regina sighed, a kind smile curling on her lips, Emma flashed her a more awkward one before she stepped out of the door, Regina watched as it slowly closed and after a few seconds she quickly moved to the nearest surface, which happened to be the large bed and sat down, hands scrubbing at her face as she let out a long shaky breath, her mind finally having a moment of peace to finally process everything that had happened and…she wasn’t sure if that was actually a good thing right now as tears rolled down her cheeks, because she had a daughter, a daughter who she missed the first four years of her life of, a daughter who was a mermaid, who was growing up in the human world and there was nothing more terrifying than that, nothing that made her want to scoop that little girl up in her arms and swim as fast as she could to a place where she could grow up safely but…she could never do that, never take her from Emma and Henry. She was scared and overwhelmed and her heart both ached and sang in glee at all the things she’s found out today and all she wanted to do was run to the ocean, to swim amongst the creatures and burrow herself in her mother’s arms and cry but…she couldn’t, not yet, not so soon.

And just when she was sure she was going to lose it she felt what could only be Emma’s magic in the room, glancing at the bed she saw a white nightgown placed on the bed, her hand reaching out and running against the smooth material before she brought it to her face, the small of Emma surrounding her and confirming her suspicions that this indeed belonged to the princess. She hugged the nightgown close to her, laying down on the bed and curling up around it so her face was buried in the material as she cried, feeling lost and at home all at once.

* * *

“Good morning, Regina!” Henry called and Regina smiled down at the boy as she approached the dining hall the next morning.

“Mama!” Hope squealed, Regina gasped as the toddler collided with her legs, panicked eyes looking around them but was surprised when she saw nobody.

“Good morning, you two,” She bent down, scooping Hope up in her arms as she locked eyes with Henry, “Where is everyone?”

“Oh! Mom, grandma and grandpa had to deal with stuff today so it’s just us.”

“_Oh_…” She breathed, looking around, “Do we go in?”

Henry giggled, “Duh! It’s breakfast!” and then he shoved at one of the large doors so it slowly opened, Regina wondering where the kids’ guards were when a man in armor skidded to a stop before them out of breath. “You’re late, Gerald, you’re getting sloppy.”

The knight sucked in a breath, “It’s only because you cheated and used the secret passageways and…” He looked over at the now giggling toddler, “your sister.”

Henry smirked, back to pushing open the door, “What, she needs to practice.”

Gerald rolled his eyes, stepping passed Regina and leaning over Henry to start pushing the door open, Henry moved out of the way to look up at him as he smiled down at him. “You’re just like your mother…”

“Well if that’s so why’re you so bad at keeping up then?”

The man laughed, waving them into the large hall, Regina took in the man’s greying hair and beard and she had a bit of an idea. “Because I’ve known your mother since I was a just a squire, Prince Henry.”

Henry pursed his lips in thought as he stared up at the man before he shrugged, walking toward the table, Regina unable to hide her affectionate smile as she watched him because he truly did remind her so much of Emma when she had first met her.

“Mama?” Hope whispered, tugging on her hair, “Hungry, mama.”

“Of course, Guppy.” Regina said, shaking her head to rid herself of the memories as she moved to place the girl in her chair before lowering herself between the two kids even though she knew it was regularly Emma’s place but she didn’t think she’d care much.

Soon the food arrived and Henry pigged out while Hope politely asked for more of something and waited patiently as Regina cut up her waffles, but as soon as she was able to eat her cheeks were puffed out with food and Regina was scared she’d choke.

“So, what do you two have planned for today?” Regina asked after she took a sip of her tea.

Henry shrugged, finishing what was in his mouth before he said, “Nothing, it’s free reign today…” He pursed his lips in thought, Regina using the pause to take another bite of her eggs, watching Hope closely from the side of her eye, blindly offering the small sticky girl a serviette. “Why don’t we give you a tour of the palace?!”

“Yeah!” Hope cheered, Regina turned to look at her as she bounced in her seat, “Can we show Mama the tunnels, Hen-RY?”

“Of course those are the best part!” Henry smiled widely up at her and she really couldn’t say no even if she wanted to… which she didn’t because she really did need a tour of this place, when she had left her room at dawn… it took her at least an hour and then directions from a guard to locate the dining hall.

“Let’s do it! Maybe I’ll be able to at least get myself to the dining hall and back to my room faster.”

“Yeah!” Both kids cheered.

Regina smiled at them both as she instructed, “okay, finish your breakfast and we can go…” they both started shovelling food in their mouths and Regina practically screeched, “Slowly!” as she feared the need to perform life saving techniques on both the royal children. “How are you royal? You eat like a manatee.” Both kids frowned in confusion, mirror images of their mother warming Regina’s heart as she clarified, “They find oysters on the bottom of the sea by burying their face in the sand and using their whiskers to look around.”

“Cool!” Henry exclaimed and Regina smiled at him, all of them finishing breakfast in silence and as soon as Regina put her last bite of food in her mouth Henry grabbed onto her arm and started dragging her to the door, Hope running after them giggling, Regina’s eyes wide as she watched the toddler teleport from her chair halfway across the room. “This way!” Henry called and tugged her straight at a wall, gasping when Hope teleported to hang from her neck, her arm quickly wrapping around the toddler as she stumbled Henry pushing on a brick to open the passageway before he tugged her through the dark gap.

They stopped once the secret doorway closed, Regina waved her fingers to light the torches lining the narrow pathway, her eyes found Hope’s as she gave her a stern look, “please warn me before appearing in my arms next time, Hope, what would have happened if I dropped you?”

Hope’s lower lip jutted out in a defined frown, tears pooling in her eyes and lips soon began to wobble as she said, “I sorry, mama.”

Regina let out a long sigh, hugging her closely and kissing the side of her head, “It’s okay, Guppy, don’t cry, I was just scared.”

“Sorry, I scares you, mama.”

“C’mon, this way, I can show you the best way to get to the royal tower where our rooms are located.” Regina nodded, hand slipping back into Henry’s as he led them through, the pathway widening the further they got until they approached a winding staircase and Regina was sure she was going to throw up as the utter fear of Hope or Henry falling from the open side of the stairs where she was sure a railing should be. “It’s okay, Regina, we use this all the time.”

“If you’re sure…”

“I am,” Henry grinned but squeezed her hand in reassurance before he let go and led them up the stairs, already a young gentleman… that is when food is not placed in front of him without royal supervision. They were about halfway up the stairs and Regina’s hold on Hope was stronger than probably necessary but the fear was unlike she’s felt in a long time, about ready to teleport to her room when Henry spoke again. “So, tell us about yourself.”

Regina chuckled at the boy, “What?”

“I dunno, erm, what’s your family like?”

“Does I have more gramparents, mama?” Hope asked, her head resting comfortably on Regina’s shoulder.

Regina pursed her lips, “I have a mother, she’s very kind, raised me alone after my father passed.” Regina chose to leave out the part about her sister since she didn’t want to upset the two.

“Oh… I’m sorry,” Henry paused in his ascent, looking back at her with sad green eyes that looked just like Emma’s. “How old were you when you lost him?”

Regina offered him an understanding smile, “I was barely two years when we lost the–him,” she quickly corrected but still saw Henry register it but was surprised when he turned around and began climbing the stairs once again.

“Do you miss him?”

“Every day…”

“Me too… I don’t remember him that well anymore… he’s just all foggy now, I can’t even remember what his voice sounded like…”

“Henry…” He stopped, turning to look at her with sad eyes. “He was tall, his hair was the colour of yours, a little gangly,” Regina pursed her lips in thought, “he was a very good dancer from what I saw, respectful, and he cared very much for your mother… they were best friends.” Regina loosened her hand from the railing against the wall to reach out for him, fingers curling under his chin to raise his eyes to meet hers. “And very brave, and I know he loved you so very much.”

“How do you know all that?”

Regina smiled at him, “Well, I was there when he proposed to your mother, I saw them together before that too, he seemed kind.”

“And that he loved me?”

“How could he not?” Regina smiled at him, “You were a very sweet adorable little boy, still are.”

Henry’s head tilted in thought and Regina let her hand fall away, moving back to the railing as she watched him watch her. “You saw me before?”

“I did. It was after your father’s funeral, your mother took you down to the beach–”

“And we made sandcastles… I remember that…” Regina smiled at him, “Thank you, Regina…”

“For what?”

“Talking to me about this… mom, grandma and grandpa don’t really like talking about him…”

“Anytime, Henry.” Henry nodded distractedly and Regina reached out again, catching the boys chin as she said, “I’m serious, Henry, I’m always here if you need to talk about anything.”

“Mez too, Hen-ry.” Hope echoed and Henry smiled widely up at them.

“Thank you, Hope…” His eyes moved to lock with Regina’s again, “Thank you, Regina.” The gratitude heard in his voice as he smiled up at her than turned away and out of her grasp as he continued up the stairs.

“Mama?”

“Yes, Hope?”

“What’s your favourite colour?”

“Purple.”

“Cause it match your tail?”

“Yes, it holds a special place in my heart… but blue as the colour of the sky comes close second and…” Regina blushed when she was about to mention that the colour of Emma’s eyes was also her favourite… the colour of her hair…

“And?”

“Uh, the colour of the ocean once you get closer to the surface… the colours and the sight of the sun dancing on it… it’s truly breathtaking.”

“Cool…” Henry sighed, Hope mimicked him a second later with a goofy smile on her face.

“What’s yours?”

“Red,” Henry stated.

“Purple too, mama!”

“Is it now?” She questioned suspiciously, smirk curling on her lips.

“It really is, but I think that’s cause of your tail too.”

“Mmm,” Regina hummed, pausing to look up the spiralling staircase. “How much longer?”

“Not much.”

Regina sighed, she was suddenly happy she spent her life swinging through the dense waters of the deep because without the strength needed for that she might not make it up these stairs while carrying a toddler. “I thought you said this was a shortcut.”

“I did, but I decided to take you to the tower instead, it has a great view… you’ll love it.” Regina frowned but continued to follow the boy. “What’s it like being a mermaid? What’s it like where you live? Do you have underwater kingdoms?”

Regina chuckled, “It’s pretty cool I suppose, I can travel wherever I wish, I’ve been to many realms, actually, each more fascinating than the next…” She smiled whimsically at the memories. “I grew up in Neverland mainly, so I am much older than I look…”

“Cool…”

“Yes, I suppose it is… as for underwater kingdoms, yes in a way there are, most were lost before you were born but my mother’s still stands along with the ones in Neverland and what we built…”

“What happened to the others?”

“Humans destroyed them,” Regina replies, hoping the hatred didn’t show in her voice for the people that had caused so much pain and destruction.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, Henry.”

“I know, but I’m still sorry… for my kind.”

“Thank you, dear.”

He turned his head to smile at her before Regina saw a stone wall just one flight up. “And we’re here!”

Regina let out a relieved breath as they approached the top, Henry pulled on a torch holder and the stone wall slid open, all of them passed through, Regina placed Hope down on the floor as soon as they were out of that hellish place, sweat making her tunic stick to her back and side from Hope’s warm body and the passageway. “I could go for some water right about now.”

“We can get some after this,” Henry stated and grabbed her hand, Hope took her other one and she looked between the two, her heart filling with love to the point she was sure she’d cry as they lead her down the short hallway to a wooden door.

“I don’t know if I’ll make it much longer…” Regina responded just as Henry pushed open the door and she saw out across the sky, letting go both their hands as she rushed to the ledge, a gasp leaving her mouth as she saw down into the ocean. “Oh it’s beautiful!”

“Mom loves coming up here, it’s her favourite place to get away from grandma…” Regina turned to look at him in confusion. “Grandma hates it up here… not sure why though… mom says it’s the heights.”

Regina nodded, looking back down below and another gasp left her lungs, “Oh, Daddy, you didn’t…” tears welling in her eyes as she saw the tip of a structure below the surface.

“What?”

Regina giggled, “Come here,” She turned, Henry surprised by the joy in her eyes, scooping Hope up in her arms when she ran toward her and conjuring up a stood for Henry to climb on. “See that?” she pointed toward what she saw and Henry squinted, “see that swirling coral?” Henry nodded this time.

“Mama!” Hope squealed, pointing toward where she was.

“And you see that shadow in the middle?”

“Yeah, yeah, I see it.”

Regina giggled again, “My mother told me a story growing up, about this place my father started building not far from this kingdom, it was to celebrate my birth, my life, our family, my mom, sister, my father, and I…” she smiled at the memories of her mother’s voice. “She could never find it after we fled, sure the humans had destroyed it but she said that it was built on a human ship… decayed with time but he… wanted to make it into a home for many…”

“And that’s it?”

Regina nodded, “Mother said it was made with our colours, orange for daddy, green for my sister, purple for me… and blue to match my mother’s eyes… since he could not find anything to match the unique darkness of her tail… a black darker than man itself has seen.”

“Wow…” Henry sighed, “That’s so cool!”

“Yes, I never thought I’d live to see it…”

“Mama?”

Regina tore her eyes from the structure below to look at her, “Yes, Guppy?”

“It’s like your tail.”

She frowned but looked down, her heart soaring and tears falling from her eyes as she noticed that indeed, the swirls around the vessel looked like the pattern that traveled up the sides of her tail. “I…I need to go.” Regina suddenly said, legs feeling weak all of a sudden.

“Regina?”

“Mama?” they said at once and Regina teleported them to the beach, both kids stood on the dock as Regina fell into the water, magic surrounding her, leaving her with a tail a few seconds later, taking in large gulps as she laid below the water staring up at the swaying outlines of Henry and Hope.

“Regina?” She gasped, eyes snapping to see Ursula under the dock, “are you alright, child?”

“Yes… I just… I located Daddy’s unfinished coral reef… but… Ursula, it’s finished and thriving and… beautiful!”

“Yes, I’m sure the sea creatures of this world made it their own.” Ursula smiled at her, eyes searching her, “But that is not all, something is different about you…”

“Mama?” She spun around looking up to see the head of the toddler below the water.

“Hope! What are you doing?!” She swam up, grabbing Hope from under her arms and cradling her against her body as she held her above water. “Henry! You know better than to let your sister do something so reckless!”

Henry giggled, feet dangling over the dock, “She can breathe underwater and swim better than anyone her age… this is the safest thing she’s done all week.”

“Mama?”

Regina looked back at Hope, “Yes, Guppy?”

“Who’s the lady?”

“What lady?!” Henry exclaimed looking around while Regina sighed.

“The lady is a friend…”

“I think I’m more than a friend, child.” Ursula drawled smirking as Regina glared at the woman leaning against the dock, Henry’s eyes wide as he stared at her in shock. “Who are these two?”

“This is Henry,” She pointed to the boy and Ursula’s eyes seemed to sparkle at the mention of his name, “and Hope, they’re Emma’s kids.”

“And you let them see you because…”

“She’s Hope–”

“I saved Hope yesterday as a mermaid…”

“Regina, you do know I heard the child call you ‘mama’, right?”

Regina pouted, “Yes… I just…”

“I won’t tell your mother, I’m leaving the grandma news up to you… how you went and impregnated a human should be a fun story to share with her… but not a message I intend to pass on because she may actually kill the messenger.”

Regina rolled her eyes, turning her tail back into legs as she moved to walk out of the ocean, “Can you either leave or change?, daylight isn’t exactly a good time for the tentacles… or have you forgotten?”

“I have not… but I should get going, I have royal grounds to bless… I _will_ be back to talk about… _that_,” She pointed to Hope who glared in response making Ursula’s smile spread wide across her face, “later.”

“Very well… but after nightfall.”

“Of course, Princess.”

“Ursula…”

Ursula smirked, winking at the gobsmacked expression that Henry still had before she moved toward Regina and Hope again, hand reaching out to Hope’s cheek and she tipped the girl’s head up and smiled at the defiant look in her eyes. “goodness, Child, I promise I come in peace.” Hope giggled and Ursula leaned forward, kissing her on the forehead, green magic surrounding her, “Bless you, my child.”

“Thank you…” Regina said, reaching out to squeeze Ursula’s hand.

“No harm will befall this child while she is in my waters.” She looked over at Henry, rising high on her tentacles and gripping his face as she did the same thing, “You are to remain safe, young Henry…” and then she was gone, Regina placed Hope on the dock and hoisted herself up sitting between the two children as they all stared toward the imposing structure of the palace.

“Now what?”

Regina laughed, shaking her head at the boy, “I believe I was promised a tour.”

“Right…” Henry pursed his lips, “Ah, was that Ursula, like from the tales?”

“That is she…”

“Cool…”

Regina smiled, ruffling his hair before she stood up, her and Hope’s clothes drying with a flick of her fingers.

Henry clambered to his feet, staring up at Regina as she pulled her hair back in a ponytail, his eyes moving down to Hope as she tried to do the same but she was missing the leather tie to finish the job, Henry nodded toward her and Regina bent down, fixing the toddler’s hair. Once finished she looked over at Henry, reaching out to smooth out his wild mop of hair, a satisfactory smile on her face before she turned to lead them back into the palace to finish… or really begin their tour.

* * *

“What did you three do today?” Emma asked them as they all sat down for dinner.

“Uhhh,” Henry and Hope said, looking at each other Hope shrugged before they looked back at their mother, “Nothing,” they drawled innocently and Regina had to shake her head at the two young ones.

“They gave me a tour of the palace and we played at the beach for a bit.”

Emma turned her curious look from the kids over to Regina, smirk on her face as she said, “That doesn’t sound an awful lot like nothing.”

Regina hummed and Henry shrugged again, “It’s nothing compared to what you and Grandma and Grandpa did. Really rather boring in comparison.”

“Yeah,” Hope nodded, looking at Regina from across the table and trying to wink but she only managed a long blink and excited giggles when she thought she had succeeded… it took everything in Regina not to laugh or die just from how cute she was.

“I see…” Emma drawled, eyeing them all suspiciously before looking toward her parents who seemed to have not noticed the children' odd behaviour… they were hiding something, Emma knew it.

“Mommy?”

Emma turned to look over at Hope, “Yes, munchkin?”

“Can R’gina help put me to bed tonight?”

“Oh…” Emma breathed, her head looking up at Regina who looked almost panicked at the question. “I-if she wants to…”

“M-R’gina, you want to put me to bed with mommy?”

“I’d love to, darling.”

“Yay!” Hope clapped her hands together, leaning forward in her seat to get a good look at her grandparents, “You hear that, mommy said R’gina can help put me to bed!”

“We did, kiddo,” Charming flashed her a loving smile and Snow’s soon followed before she looked at Emma who knew instantly she’d be subjected to another conversation with her parents tonight.

“Hope, sit back down and finish your dinner.”

“Sorry, mommy.”

Emma looked sadly at the toddler before focusing back on her own meal, sure she felt eyes watching her, studying her and when she looked up she met Regina’s instantly her dark brown eyes curious… and so very familiar but Emma was sure that was just because of their time together four years ago. Emma blushed slightly at the memory, at the scrutiny before she looked back down to her food, all of them finishing their meals silently.

* * *

“Emma,” Snow called as Emma lowered Hope from the chair, Emma’s eyes panicked as she met Regina’s across the room where she was standing with Henry who was chatting adamantly with her.

“One second, Mother!” She called, taking Hope’s hand and leading her toward Henry and Regina. “Can you start Storytime? I just have to talk to my mother really quickly.”

“Of course, Princess.”

“Thank you.” They shared an understanding smile before Regina scooped Hope up in her arms and led the children out of the dining hall.

“Do you think that’s wise?”

Emma blinked, turning to look at her parent’s, “What?”

“Letting Hope get so attached to her.”

“You just offered to knight her last night!” Emma rolled her eyes, turning to look at the now shut doors behind her. “It’ll be fine, Mother, Hope is just a little bit in awe of her since she saved her, it’s completely normal…”

“Yes, of course, you would know about that.”

Emma rolled her eyes at her mother, “When will you get over me having an imaginary friend? I was 7.”

“I guess I should be happy Hope’s is real.”

Emma breathed out a laugh as she looked toward her father for help but the man simply shrugged. “Can I go now, Mother? I would like to put my daughter to bed tonight.”

Snow bowed her head and Emma did the same, waiting patiently as her parents stepped closer, feeling them both kiss the side of her head, her father whispering goodnight before they basically floated away, Emma let out a deep breath when she knew she was alone… sometimes she just felt so out of place in this castle.

“Princess?” She turned to look at her guard, smiled kindly at the man as she straightened up and headed out of the dining room and to the play room to hopefully get in Storytime cuddles and then put Hope to bed.

Emma paused at the door to the playroom, hearing their hushed voices through the wood, wondering what the hell she’s gotten herself into inviting Regina to stay with them but she can’t imagine sending her to sleep in that tavern… not after –she shakes her head to clear her thoughts, straightening her shoulders as she pulls open the door, finding the three in a similar position than the one from yesterday.

“Hi, mom!” Emma smiled brightly at Henry, “Want my seat?”

Emma looked at the small chair and once again was reminded that she really needed to get another one… wondering why they never got two adult ones when she was married to Balefire but quickly remembered that it wasn’t a man’s job to read to their child. “If you don’t mind, kid.”

Henry shrugged, getting up from his seat and standing off to the side as Emma moved to lower herself onto the small chair, Henry dropped onto the carpet a moment later, eyes big in wonder as he stared up at Regina who had a large book in her lap and Hope curled onto her side, dread filling Emma as she realized she may not get those Storytime cuddles after all… but it was just for now… her daughter’s fascination with the mysterious stranger and her saviour would soon pass, wouldn’t it?

“What are we reading tonight?” Emma asked, looking at the pages of the book.

“I believe Henry said it was a tale based on your parents.”

Emma’s nose scrunched up at the mention, “Why that one, kid?”

Henry and Hope giggled, Hope leaning forward in Regina’s lap to get a good look at Emma, “I picks it, mommy, Hen wanted to read monster stories.”

Emma glared at the boy, “Not before bed, you know they give you nightmares.”

“_Hope_ nightmares!” Henry rushed, glaring at his mother with a subtle nod at Regina that had Emma chuckling.

“Well if you’re going to read about my parents you have to do the voices right.” Regina arched a brow and Emma smirked, “Yeah my mom talks all high pitched and snooty and my dad talks all noble and awkward.”

“Oh so like you?” Regina asked with a smirk and the kids giggled as Emma snatched the book from her lap.

“No,” She huffed out a breath, blowing a lock of hair from her eyes as she held out the book in front of her, clearing her throat. “Just sit back at listen, lady.”

“Of course, _Princess_.” Regina leaned back in her chair, smile proud as Emma glared at her from over the top of the book before she began the story, goofy voices that sounded both exactly like her parents and nothing like them at all that had the kids in stitches and Regina couldn’t help but chuckle here and there at some of the most ridiculously cheesy moments the couple seemed to have shared.

“Okay, off to bed,” Emma announced when she closed the book, looking at the two drowsy children, Henry leaning against her leg while Hope’s eyes were barely open from where she was curled up in Regina’s lap, the other woman was combing her fingers soothingly through the toddler’s dark curls.

“Awe, mooom.” Henry whined but after a glare he shifted from her leg and stood, a large yawn stretching his face adorably.

Emma smiled lovingly at him, running her fingers through his hair before she wrapped her arm around him, leading him out of the room, glancing toward Regina when she heard the other woman’s skirts ruffling, Hope cradled in her arms as she followed behind them, a subtle yawn stretching on her face.

They walked the short distance to the bedchambers, Emma kissed Henry goodnight before she stepped out of his bedchamber, closing the door behind them as they walked quietly a few paces further until they arrived at Hope’s door, candles already lit by the staff as they wandered in. Emma head straight to the dresser while Regina sat on the toddler’s rather large bed, wondering how the little thing didn’t get lost under all the blankets and pillows.

“Can you help?” Regina locked eyes with Emma, nodding her head as the Princess approached with a small purple nightgown over her arm. Emma sat next to her by Hope’s feet, the toddler snoring quietly in her arms making Emma smile affectionately at the pair before she focused on removing her shoes and stockings, both Regina and Emma shifting her carefully forward, a small giggle leaving Regina’s mouth when she saw Emma’s panicked eyes as Hope whined quietly. “Shhh,”

“Sorry,” Regina whispered, moving to undo the ties on the back of Hope’s pale purple dress, having announced to the woman that evening that she wanted them to match. Regina brushed Hope’s hair aside, tears glistening in her eyes as she was suddenly struck with just how much she loved this little girl after having known her only for a little over a day. Emma carefully pulled the dress off Hope, Regina held up the girl and humming soothingly as the girl whined again, both pausing as they waited for her to settle again, sharing an affectionate smile with each other for a moment before they worked together to slip Hope’s arms into her nighty and then carefully they slipped it over her head, Regina standing with Hope cradled against her chest as Emma pulled back her covers and tossed about fifty pillows off the bed.

“Put her down,” Regina nodded, lowering her carefully and rubbing her back soothingly for a moment until the toddler shifted on her side, a large stuffed octopus appearing in her arms in a puff of white smoke making Regina glance over at Emma as she pulled the lilac coloured blankets up over Hope’s body tucking her in snuggly, Regina stepped out of the way to let Emma say goodnight. “Goodnight, munchkin, I love you.” She whispered, kissing her temple before she stepped back blowing out the candle on her daughter’s nightstand before she back out away, feeling for Regina and clasping her hand to lead her silently from the room only letting go to carefully shut the wooden door behind them. “Thank you…”

Regina locked eyes with her, smiling softly as she bowed her head, side stepping to continue down the hall to their rooms, both walking silently before Regina suddenly stopped, the flames from the torches dancing in Regina’s eyes when Emma locked eyes with her. “I just…” She bit her cheek awkwardly, shaking her head at herself, “thank you, for the nightgown.”

“No problem,” Emma grinned shyly before her eyes lit up with mischief, “It’s the least I could do after stealing your cloak.”

Regina chuckled, rolling her eyes at the princess, “yes, I suppose it is.” They watched each other in silent conversation for a few moments longer before Emma ducked her head, stepping away again, their smiles understanding as Regina excused herself, “Goodnight, Princess.”

“Goodnight, Regina.”

Regina offered her a small wave before she turned, walking the few steps to her chamber’s door and after one glance back at Emma who was watching her curiously she vanished behind it, Emma left with the confusing twisting in her gut and loss heavy in her chest before she moved further down the hall to her own chambers.

* * *

Regina leaned against the windowsill, staring out toward the star covered sky and down to watch the moon reflect off the water below, thinking about the day’s events, of the way Emma had looked at her…thought of Hope and Henry, of everything and nothing, missing home in a way she never had, missing the gentle sway of the waves that almost always rocked her to sleep…wanting nothing more than to float in the water below but knowing she can’t very well sneak out every evening.

Her eyes widened as she watched the water below swirl around, squinting her eyes as she was sure it started to glow green, a loud gasp leaving her lips before she hissed, “Ursula,” Looking around her darkened room quickly before she teleported herself to the beach, glaring at the sea as the waves crashed against the dock, reaching toward her on the sand, and with a long huff she pulled up the skirt of her nightgown and walked into the waves, the water pulling her further in with each wave, only stopping when it was at her shins, toes tapping impatiently against the wet sand as she waited for her friend to arrive.

“Took you long enough!”

Regina rolled her eyes, turning to look at the dock where to woman now stood, “What are you doing here?!” she hissed, looking around the beach checking for any humans. “Do you want me to get caught!?”

Ursula rolled her eyes, tentacles retracted into her body as she walked out of the ocean toward her. “We still need to talk about your offspring.”

“Not here,” She hissed again.

“Fine,” Ursula said, turning to walk back into the water but stopped when Regina grabbed her arm, eyes panicked as she practically screeched.

“Not _there_, either!”

“Then where?”

Regina wrapped her arms protectively around herself, eyes desperate as they searched the area, her magic surrounding her a moment later changing her into trousers and a tunic before she stormed toward the hidden path, Ursula smirked as she followed behind her. “I loathe you.”

She laughed, shrugging at the girl, “No you don’t.” Regina stopped, looking around before she tugged her through a gap in the trees, stepping over logs and twisting through the crowded trees, Ursula laughed as they passed a grazing unicorn and nearly plowed through a will-o'-the-wisp. “Slow down, child before you cause a feud with the fairy folk!”

Regina stopped suddenly, turning to glare at Ursula as she looked around, Ursula almost sure that if she were an animal her ears would be perked up. “They have ears everywhere!”

“You are paranoid, Pri–”

“Shh!” She said, hands clasped over Ursula’s mouth, her large brown eyes bashing here and there before she dropped her hands. “Not here.”

“You mean in the middle of the woods? What has you so paranoid all of a sudden?! You seemed fine sprouting your tail during the day on palace grounds with the two baby humans around.”

Regina glared, hands on her hips as she pouted at her, “Yes but Emma is still up and in her chambers and who knows where the King and Queen are.”

“I highly doubt they’re traipsing through the woods.”

She huffed, body sagging as she kicked a log, eyes looking around until she spotted the will-o'-the-wisp again, “You wouldn’t happen to know where a girl could find a stream around here do you?”

The thing looked around, making a little melody before it poofed to another location, her and Ursula shared a glance before they followed the small being. “I’m just saying we need to talk about this, not just because it’s big that you’re a mom,” Regina glanced back at her with shimmering eyes, “but because that child could be in real danger living in this world.”

“I know…”

“Your mother will lose her mind.”

“I know…” they both let out a long sigh, walking a little further, the faint sound of rushing water meeting their ears making them smile at each other before Regina broke off in a sprint, gait almost childlike making Ursula watch her for a moment and remember the young girl she once was and still is…but also remember all this child has lost in her life already.

“Thank you,” She spoke to the creature as she followed after Regina, smiling as she saw her already in the water, her tail glowing in the water lighting up the small clearing they entered. “How are you, Regina?”

She looked up from where she was playing with a small fish, hands combing through her long hair that hung freely down her back. “I don’t know…”

Ursula sighed, sitting on the edge of the creek, legs in the water below. “That is understandable, you did just find out you had a daughter yesterday.”

Regina let out an unsteady laugh, the sound broken and high pitched. “I don’t know what to do,” She mumbled as she buried her head in her hands, her tail splashing against the water. “I don’t even understand how it’s possible…”

“Well it’s not impossible for humans and merfolk to have children together…but this would be my first experience with two women doing it…and by that I mean making a baby, I’ve lain with many women.”

“Gross,” Regina muttered, face scrunched up in disgust as she flicked water at her friend.

Ursula laughed brightly, “Oh hush, you are not a child, adults talk about sex, and friends do too.”

Regina chuckled, a light pink blush colouring her cheeks as she looked over at Ursula shyly. “Which is something I didn’t account for when…seeing her again.”

Ursula barked out a laugh, “Oh princess, you poor thing.”

“Every time I’m near her, I just want to grab her and kiss her…my body aches for her and I do not understand why.”

“Well besides the obvious,” Ursula smirked when Regina sent her a withering glare. “It’s probably because you two are true loves.”

The gasp Regina let out was loud and sudden, practically tearing itself from her lungs, her eyes as wide as saucers, staring unseeing at Ursula as her mind repeated her words over and over in her head, her heart thudding quickly in her chest. “W-what?”

“True loves, it’s the only thing that explains that instant connection you’ve had with her since you first spotted her as an infant…and the only explanation for how you made a child together.”

Regina nodded dumbly before she fell back in the water, Ursula shooting up to her feet to stare down at the young mermaid as she screamed under water, eyes wide as they stared straight up into the canopy of trees above them.

“Well, this should be interesting,” Ursula chuckled to herself, hands on her hips as she stared down at Regina now just staring unseeing. “I believe I broke her,” She spoke to a squirrel as it sat not far away nibbling on a nut.

“What am I to do, Ursula?! She has me living in the palace with her!”

“Well, besides the whole tail thing that’s actually pretty perfect, you get to look out for your daughter, _and_ bond with your true love.”

“It sounds rather simple when you put it like that…”

“Cause it is…”

Regina rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest as she pouted up at her friend. “Except her parents can never find out and I have to keep two very large secrets from her.”

“Yes, besides that…but just until you know you can trust her not to skewer you when she finds out.”

Regina huffed, falling back into the water making Ursula chuckle once more, shaking out her golden curls as she took a few steps towards her, bending down to grab both of Regina’s hands and pull her out of the water. “What?” She whined, until Ursula crouched in front of her and pulled Regina into a tight hug, the girl stunned for a moment before she wrapped her arms slowly around Ursula, hugging her just as tightly. “It hurts so much,” she wept, Ursula’s fingers combing through her hair as she rocked soothingly.

“I know, my child…I know.” She kissed the top of her head, both of them sitting there for a while until Regina pulled back, sniffling as she looked up at Ursula, using the back of her hand to wipe away her tears as she let magic surround her, whisking her to the shore and redressing her in the clothes from earlier, her wet hair instantly soaked through her tunic but she didn’t care, she fiddled with her fingers as she slowly met Ursula’s eyes.

“I should be getting back…it was nice seeing you today, Ursula…”

“You take care, child…and you know how to reach me if you ever need to talk.”

Regina nodded, dusting off her hands on her trousers, “Goodnight, Ursula.”

“Goodnight, Regina.”

And with that a puff of purple smoke surrounded her and brought her back to the palace, her eyes widening when she missed her room by…at least one hallway if the tapestry on the wall is anything to go by. “Gods what is wrong with me?!” She hissed, quickly moving down the hall but froze when she saw a light moving toward her. “Shit, shit, shi–”

“Who’s there?!”

“Princess…” She sighed in relief, Emma stepping around the corner, holding the candle out toward her.

“Regina?” She whispered, looking her over, “What are you doing here?” Her eyes moved from Regina’s soaked hair to the very see-through fabric of her tunic, cheeks flushing but the light of the candle hid it away from Regina. “And why are you wet?!” her eyes dropped back to where she could very clearly see Regina’s nipples. “You’re cold.”

Regina frowned at her, “how do you know if I’m cold or not?!” She hissed.

Emma pointed toward her chest with her free hand and Regina instantly looked down, cheeks flushing brightly before she crossed her arms over her chest while Emma looked around the hallway. “Let’s get you inside before someone sees you.”

“We are insi–” her words were cut off with a yelp as Emma tugged her around the corner and into a room… Emma’s room. “Wha–” but she stopped again as Emma moved quickly to her bed, placing the candle on her nightstand and grabbing the blanket sitting at the end of her bed and wrapping it around her. “Th-thank you…”

Emma nodded, blush now more evident now that the colour of the flame and shadows were no longer dancing over her face. “What were you doing out of bed?”

Regina shrugged, “I was just feeling a little… caged in.”

Emma nodded, moving through her room and through a door that Regina assumed was the bathing room when the princess returned with a towel. “I get that…I feel the same way too sometimes… it’s so large and yet, I have no real freedom.” Emma sat on the bed next to her, gripping the ends of Regina’s hair with the towel to squeeze out the water. “Where did you go?”

“The water…” She sighed, closing her eyes and leaning into Emma’s hands as she scrubbed at her scalp.

“In the middle of the night?” Emma whispered and Regina turned to look at her, pupils dilating when her eyes landed on Emma’s chest, just now realizing she was kneeling on the bed next to her.

“Y-yes, it’s soothing.”

Emma met her eyes, smirk on her lips as she joked, “Sounds more frightening to me…”

“Maybe I’ll just have to take you with me sometime… show you how nice it actually is.”

“Yeah, maybe…” Emma looked her over again. “Do you swim in these clothes often?”

“No, I’m usually naked,” she responded instantly, giggling when Emma blushed brightly, assuming the princess was now picturing her naked. “Em-ma?”

Emma blinked, meeting her eyes again seemingly just noticing how close they were, Regina’s smile surprisingly shy as brushed their noses together, Emma’s pupils dilating and her hand moved to play with a lock of Regina’s hair. “Regina…”

“I’ve missed you…” She sighed, leaning forward, their lips just brushing before Emma pulled herself away, eyes wide in panic. “Emma?” she asked, voice worried… small as she watched the woman she loved shift away from her.

“This is a bad idea… you should go back to your room, Regina.”

Regina nodded, slowly standing up she hugged the blanket closer to her chest, tears pooling in her eyes and Emma’s heart broke as she watched the candlelight shimmer in them. “I-I’m sorry if I overstepped, Princess… it won’t happen again.”

“R’gina…” She reached out toward her, fingers just grazing the blanket before Regina turned her head to look away, a tear rolling down her cheek as magic wrapped around her, this time she landed in her room, magically removing her clothes before she curled up on the bed, Emma’s blanket wrapped tightly around her nude form as she cried for the second time that evening.

Emma looked similarly in her own bed, duck down comforter wrapped tightly around her body as she wept into her pillow, internally beating herself up for her reaction… but what if Regina left again… what if her parents somehow found out about them… what if… what did the pain in her chest mean when Regina wasn’t around… what did the freedom in it mean when Regina was around…?


	6. Chapter 5

It was almost two weeks since Regina had arrived back in Misthaven and things were still weird to say the least… not with the kids, no, they adored her, followed her around like little ducklings, but Emma, she seemed to be avoiding her since that night in Emma’s bedchambers… and Regina would be lying if she said she also wasn’t avoiding the Princess… because how do you act around the woman you love who you share a child with that she doesn’t know about? Yeah… she didn’t know either.

“Regina!” She looked up from where she sat curled up on a chair in the large library, learning everything she could about this world that she hadn’t learnt in her travels.

“Henry?”

“Mom is taking us riding, join us! Please?!”

“I don’t know, Henry… I’m sure she would like to spend some time with you kids on your own…” She has completely invaded their bedtime routine at this point… which just made things weirder because she and Emma worked as a team, switched days of who read to the kids and who got to hold Hope… and then together they put both kids to bed and… it was nice, domestic… and every night they shared a similar look to that first night, unsure, maybe some yearning and then they parted ways before either of them did something stupid. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Regina! Come! It’ll be fun!”

She fiddled with the pages of the book, unsure eyes meeting Henry’s where he stood only a few feet away. “Are you sure she won’t mind?”

Henry nodded vigorously, “Yeah! She told me to ask if you’d like to tag along!”

Regina’s eyes lit up as hope filled up her whole being, sure Henry saw it as he smiled at her, “really?”

“Yes! Would I lie about this?” Regina arched a brow and Henry giggled, rushing forward to grab her hand, “C’mon! It’ll be fun! You can ride with Hope!”

Regina yelped as the boy yanked her to her feet and out of the library, tugging her through another set of hidden tunnels and down to the doors that lead out through the service doors. “Henry…” She warned as she ducked under drying sheets and just as she was straightening up, swatting the sheet out of her face she collided with someone, sending them both toppling to the ground, her victim letting out a surprised yelp and then all she heard was Henry’s childish giggles.

“Ow.”

“I’m so sorry!” She exclaimed, pushing up so she was hovering over the person, eyes suddenly going wide when she saw just who she had run into. “Oh my goodness!”

“Regina…”

“Princess! I’m so sorry!”

Emma groaned, “It’s alright…” 

Emma shifted under her and Regina sat back on her thighs, looking down at Emma who now had her eyes squeezed shut, “are you okay?” she questioned, hands instantly going into Emma’s hair and probing at her scalp. 

Emma’s eyes opened, meeting Regina’s worried brown eyes, her brow furrowing at the oddly familiar sight, “Regina?”

She blinked, looking into Emma’s eyes before she tore her hands away and rolled to sit in the grass next to her, “sorry…”

“I-it’s okay…” Emma frowned, sitting up she slowly rubbed her head as she stared curiously at Regina.

“Mom? Regina? Are you alright?”

They turned to look at Henry who was hovering close by with Hope tucked into their side, both their gazes worried.

“Yes, dear.”

“Yes, kid, we’re okay.”

Henry and Hope nodded slowly, looking at each other as they asked, “Are we still going riding?”

“Of course!” Emma smiled widely and scrambled to her feet, Regina watching her carefully, seeing the same woman she had met years ago as she stood before them in wild curly hair that hung loosely and brown trousers with a white tunic covered by a blue vest. “Let me help,” Emma said, gloved hand thrust toward Regina and she slowly took it, gripping tightly as she let the blonde pull her to her feet, eyes locking again from where they stood basically nose to nose. 

Emma’s eyes dropped down to her lips and Regina sucked in a sudden breath causing Emma’s eyes to snap back up to hers, both sharing a startled gaze before Regina took a step back, her hand falling from Emma’s and ducking her head as she husked, “sorry…”

Emma nodded, looking away from Regina and holding her hand out toward the kids, “let’s go.”

Hope slowly took Emma’s hand, looking back at Regina, Henry doing the same and offering her a crooked smile, reaching his hand out for her to take and Regina slowly took it, smiling down at the two kids as they walked toward the barn together.

* * *

It was an unreal experience, riding on a horse behind Emma, watching her blonde, curly hair billowing behind her, Henry’s arms held out at their sides as he leaned back into Emma… the sight of freedom in those two while Hope sat in the saddle in front of her, secured between her arms and her body as she gripped the reigns, happy the horse knew to follow Bug. Being on the back of a horse was a freedom she hadn’t felt in a long time but having her young daughter left to her care was probably the most daunting thing she’d ever faced, but the toddler was all happy giggles and squeals as she held onto the horn of the saddle with her tiny little hands. Then there was the part where Emma actually trusted her to make sure nothing happened to Hope and invited her to join them on this journey… this thing that seemed to bring out the true nature of the princess--the wild girl Regina loved so dearly.

Emma turned her head suddenly, a gasp leaving Regina’s mouth as she watched that bright light shining behind her eyes and smile something else as her hair wrapped around her head from the wind, laugh free and beautiful as she turned back to face forward, urging Bug faster toward the clearing. “How’re you doing, Regina!?”

“Great!” She called back, urging her steed, Lady, faster as well, catching up with mother and son. “Where are we going?!”

Emma turned to look at her again, that smile something Regina never wanted to look away from but knew she had to, eyes moving in front of them as she looked on to the clear blue skies. “Somewhere amazing!”

“Mama! Look!” Regina followed to small finger pointing forward and a smile that beat Emma’s in size spread across her face and the sudden urge to leap from the horse and run toward the extravagant sight was almost too much and if it weren’t for the small body pressed securely against her front she probably would have.

Emma laughed, eyes alight as she slowed Bug down and Lady did the same, steering them toward the small secluded beach up ahead, mountains wrapped around it making it seem almost invisible to others. Emma leaped from Bug as soon as he was slow enough, smile bright as she helped Henry down from the horse, “Be careful!” She yelled as Henry made a beeline for the water.

“Wow…” She sighed, resting her chin on top of Hope’s head as she looked out at the view. “I’ve never seen anything quite like this…”

“Yeah, it’s one of my favourite places to come,” Emma smiled wistfully, gently petting Lady’s neck.

“Mommy? Can you help me down?”

“Oh course, munchkin!” Regina slipped back on the saddle, picking up the small girl from in front of her and passed her down to Emma, feeling a spark rush through her body as their fingers touched, her eyes instantly locking with Emma’s and they froze for a few long seconds and then Regina let her hands fall away and Emma let down the toddler to run after her brother, both instantly digging around in the sand. “You okay?”

“Yes, of course, why wouldn’t I be?”

Emma chuckled, looking up at Regina as she sat regally atop the black horse, “Oh, I don’t know… maybe because the last time you got off a horse you almost fell on your face and you currently have these wide eyes like you can’t figure out _how_ to get down.”

Regina huffed, turning her nose up in defiance. “I’m fine, I’m just enjoying the view.”

“Mmhmm, sure,” Emma shook her head at her, shifting her stance slightly, “Just let me help you.”

“I’m more than capable, Princess.”

Emma rolled her eyes, “Stop being so proud, lady.” The horse nickered and Emma shook her head, patting Lady’s neck reassuringly, “Not you, girl, the stubborn one on your back.”

“I am not stubborn, and I am not some damsel in distress that needs saving, Princess.”

Emma let out a long sigh, placing her hand on Regina’s thigh comfortingly, the proud look on her face didn’t change but her spine seemed to relax just slightly. “Trust me, Regina, I won’t let you fall on your face.”

“I don’t need a knight in shining armour, I have been handling myself perfectly fine for years.”

Emma squeezed her thigh and Regina’s eyes moved from where they were looking off somewhere above Emma’s head down, finally meeting Emma’s eyes. “Good thing I’m not a knight in shining armour then.”

Regina shook her head at that, a small grin on her lips even as she dramatically rolled her eyes for show. “If it will get you to shut up…”

Emma’s reaction was similar to Regina’s although her eye roll was a lot more genuine. “Swing your leg over.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, just sit side-saddle… I can’t believe you haven’t gotten more practise on a horse…”

“I don’t travel much by land, dear…”

“So you’ve mentioned,” Emma quipped, gently taking Regina’s hands to steady her and everything seemed to go still for a second, Regina’s eyes nervous as they looked into Emma’s. “I have you, Regina, trust me.”

With a deep breath Regina nodded her head slowly and turned on the saddle, both legs hanging over one side and with a wide smile she exclaimed, “I did it!”

Emma squeezed her hands before she let them go, eyes alight similar to when they shared their first kiss, seemingly in her element when she’s away from the palace and no longer in the frilly dresses she’s forced to wear. “You did,” she looked so proud, her hands moving to Regina’s hips and before Regina could even register what was happening Emma was lifting her up off the horse, Regina’s hands instantly moving to grip onto Emma’s shoulders as she looked at her with panicked eyes, “Relax,” she husked as she lowered her down to the ground.

Regina stumbled as she tried to get her footing, falling into Emma, both gripping onto each other and ever so slowly their eyes rose to meet one another’s, curious, lost, filled with so much longing it almost hurt, Emma’s eyes fell to Regina’s lips and Regina’s couldn’t help as her body swayed forward then, with the subtlest turn of the head Regina’s nose brushed against her cheek, and she didn’t pull away, she leaned her head against Emma’s while she gripped tightly onto Regina’s hips to keep her there. “Emma…”

“Let me show you my favourite spot?” Regina pulled away to meet Emma’s eyes and slowly nodded, both stepping away from each other, knowing this pull between them was too strong, almost impossible to fight some days. “Henry, you know the rules!”

Henry looked back from where he and Hope had collected a rather large pile of rocks. “Don’t let Hope in the water on her own, I know, mom.”

Emma smiled at him, and to Regina’s surprise took her hand to tug her somewhere down the beach. “Where are we going?”

“You’ll love it.”

Regina nodded, looking down as Emma let go of her hand and she suddenly felt like she might just float away without it. “Why did you invite me?” She asked after a couple of moments of silence, Emma glancing over at her with that adorable crooked smile of hers.

“I know how much you love the beach… and well, I know how being cooped up in the castle can get to me so I imagined someone as free-spirited as you… well, I was sure you’d be climbing the walls by now.”

“Free-spirited…” She tested the word out, smirking as she met Emma’s eyes, “Much better than possible criminal.”

“Am I ever going to live that down?”

She shook her head, “No.”

“I was an idiotic kid.”

“That was four years ago, Princess, you’re still a _kid_.”

“I’m 28, I don’t think that’s really a kid anymore, not to mention mom of two actual kids.”

“Oh… when did that happen? I didn’t notice these things at all, is that whom those little ones belong to? I thought they were our noble knights.”

Emma rolled her eyes, turning around to walk backwards on the beach, “You’ve changed,” Regina arched a brow in question. “You seem different but as you said, it’s been four years…”

Regina wrapped her arms around her middle, looking past Emma’s sea-green eyes and sunshine hair to the mountains behind her. “Time tends to change people, Princess…”

“Haven’t aged a day though,” Emma quipped and Regina’s eyes snapped back to hers, wide in what almost looked like fear mixed with curiosity. “Seriously, it’s kind of unbelievable,” Emma took a sudden step forward and Regina was forced to stop, holding her breath as she reached a hand out to her face, Regina’s eyes studying Emma’s face, trying to figure out what she was doing but the second she felt Emma’s finger’s brush against her cheek her eyes fluttered closed and she leaned the slightest bit into her touch, breath held tightly in her lungs as a finger delicately traced over her jaw and the edge of her bottom lip, “It’s remarkable…” Emma sighed, tracing the scar on her top lip, studying her in an almost unnerving way. “You’re still as beautiful as I remember…”

“Emma…” She breathed, her lips brushing against Emma’s fingers as she spoke and suddenly she felt hands gripping onto her face, felt Emma’s forehead pressed against her own.

“You’re intoxicating…every day I see you I just want to have you in my arms again… you’re dangerous, Regina, you could be my downfall and you don’t even know it… I know you don’t mean to, you just look at me and I want you.”

“Em-ma…”

“Is that crazy?”

“No… I feel the same way… it’s so hard to–” she moved her hands to grip Emma’s hips, squeezing. “This isn’t a good idea, Princess… the children…”

Emma nodded against her forehead but they stayed close, noses brushing for a few more moments before Emma practically tore herself away from Regina, running her hands through her tangled curls. “You make me reckless.”

“Em–”

“C’mon, I still want to show you this place!” She announced, taking Regina’s hand as she dragged her across the beach and then suddenly she stopped, standing in the way of the view as she smiled brightly at her, “this is the perfect time of day to see it, some say the ancient Goddess Ursula blessed these waters herself–”

“Princess what are you talk–” she stopped as Emma stepped away and what she saw took her breath away, a statue stood tall in front of her. “Oh wow…”

“I remember you saying something about her, that night in the bar and since you travel by sea I figured she may be your god…”

Regina chuckled, oh…Ursula really outdid herself with this one. “It’s magnificent,” She breathed as she looked at the gold figure inside a golden shell.

“My mother says she’s nothing but a myth but… Baelfire, my late husband, he believed in her, said she blessed many of his journeys over the years…”

“I’m sure she did…” Regina smiled, knowing her friend protected the ocean, ruled over it, but that if she believed your goal was to harm the waters or the creatures that existed in it she wouldn’t bat an eye to your doom but… if you are kind she gifted passing ships with safe passage.

“What’re you thinking about?”

“How much of a big head this must cause her.”

Emma chuckled, “You talk as if you knew her.”

Regina smirked, watching the water reflect off the gold. “A statue of gold… who can afford to build such things?”

“Midas, everything he touches turns to gold… so one poke and… voila!”

“There is a man that can turn things to gold?”

Emma looked at her with furrowed brows, “Yes, everyone knows of Midas, he is a thing of legend, no such gift exists outside of him.”

“I would not call such a power a gift, Princess, he cannot touch the ones he loves without fear of damming them.”

“Oh… I never thought of it like that…” Regina looked back at her and smiled softly, Emma gazed distantly at the statue built into the mountainside.

“It is a beautiful statue though.”

Emma nodded, letting out a thoughtful sigh as she turned to look at Regina, “It reminds me of you.”

Regina’s eyes snapped to meet hers, about to say something when suddenly a loud call snapped them out from their moment, both their heads whipping around to see both children running towards them.

“Mamas!”

“Mom!” Henry called, dragging his sister along with him as fast as he could, “Regina!”

They glanced at each other before they ran down the beach as fast as they could.

“What’s wrong!?” They both called, Regina and Emma both nearly sliding to a stop in the sand before each child, hands quickly moving to check for injury, Regina worrying over Hope while Emma over Henry.

“Are you hurt?!”

“We’re fine…” Henry pushed away Regina’s hand as she gripped his chin to look at her while Emma ran her hands over his head.

“Then what is the matter?”

“We founds something!” Hope announced, holding out her small hands to show off an old gold coin.

“Oh…”

“Is that it?” Emma demanded, panic in her eyes and Regina was sure that her anxiety was double what Regina’s was, even as both women checked over Hope once again.

“It’s old,” Regina stated, picking the coin up from Hope’s palm and flipping it around, “I’d say nearly 50 years…” she felt let a hole opened up under her when she saw the symbol on the back, a loud gasp bursting from her lungs and she tore her hands away, the coin falling in the sand between her and the toddler as she squeezed her eyes shut from the memories.

“Regina?” Emma’s voice swam into her mind but all she could see was red, all she could hear was anguished screaming… her own… everyone else’s… why didn’t she stay with mama that day?

Her vision locked on the movement as a hand went to pick up the coin and she didn’t even think as she lunged for the hand, stopping it. “Don’t _touch_ that.”

She felt a small hand brush her cheek and she focused on Hope, her daughter… her daughter… she wasn’t the last of her kind anymore… she had a daughter and she… “Hope…” she pulled her into her body, hugging her closely, letting go of what could only have been Emma’s wrist, the toddlers small feet pushing the coin under the sand and away from them, the small girl curling in her arms and almost awkwardly but in the sweetest of intentions she rubbed Regina’s back. “I won’t let them hurt you,” she whispered so only the small girl could hear and Emma watched her carefully before she picked up the coin in the sand and looked at the crest on the back.

“This was my kingdom’s crest…” 

Regina’s eyes widened slightly in surprise before her eyes hardened the slightest bit as she stated, “That coin brings nothing but misery, throw it away, Princess, it is cursed.”

“It’s a coin…”

“Mom… just do what she says…”

“Why?”

“Just–” Henry huffed, grabbing the coin from Emma’s fingers and throwing it into the lake, Regina watching as the ripples moved through the water, feeling it in her soul as it sunk to the deep…one of the only things left from that fretful time.

“Mama?” Hope whispered in her ear and Regina pulled away, smiling as she met eyes just like her own, small hands cupping her cheeks as she tilted her head in thought. “Can we go find seashells?”

Regina smiled wildly, “Of course, Guppy.” And like she never saw that nasty reminder of her past she scooped Hope up in her arms and stood up, sand stuck to her pants as she marched down the beach where their horses still stood.

“C’mon, mom, it’ll be fine.” Emma looked into the lake, trying to understand why that old coin from before Regina was even born could cause such… a reaction. She rubbed at her wrist, meeting Henry’s eyes, “You go ahead, I’ll be right there.”

Henry frowned at her but nodded, stepping away before he turned to look at his mom, “Her family was murdered, and she saw it… maybe they…” He looked toward the water and shrugged, “I don’t know… just don’t be mad at her…”

“How do you know this?” Emma questioned, looking down at her little boy who looked so much like his father sometimes but right now all she saw was herself in his eyes.

“She told me…” and with that, he turned and wandered down the beach to where Regina was standing shin-deep in the lake kneeling down as she dug around in the sand, Hope next to her doing the same… and when Emma looked toward them she found she didn’t much care for some dumb old coin… she came out here to have a fun day from the suffocating environment of her kingdom and parents and that’s just what she’d have.

* * *

Even with the slight hiccup, that was one of Regina’s best days since she had arrived, wishing she could have swum through that lake and hunted better for collectables with Hope but even without it the feeling of bliss as they played and relaxed and slowly rode the horses back to the palace, Hope fast asleep against her chest and all of them were covered in sand from head to toe, needless to say, Snow nearly had a coronary when they arrived late to dinner with sand falling from their clothes and hair… but every second was worth it.

“We should talk…” Emma said once they put Hope to bed that night, Regina looked up in surprise, caught trying to figure out how to get the sand out of her braid without creating her own personal beach in her room later.

“About?”

“Early…”

Regina shook her head, sand falling down her shirt and…it was much more annoying when it got stuck in her clothing. “Can this wait, I have sand in places that I don’t believe sand should be…”

Emma chuckled, “Yeah, that’s what happens when you play in the sand with a toddler.” Regina pouted, tugging at her shirt in hopes to shake some of it free. “Let me help you…” Regina’s focus snapped up to Emma, mouth opening with what she was sure meant to be a question but nothing came out and Emma just smirked as she grabbed Regina’s hand and tugged her through the falls into her room.

“What–” this was too much like the last time but instead of Emma telling her to sit on the bed she pulled her to the chaise by the window and gave her a little shove to make her sit down. “I don’t think this is a good idea, Princess.”

“I know what I said earlier but I have enough control not to bed you while helping each other get sand out of our hair and clothes.”

“We could just go for a swim.”

“I feel like that would be counterproductive.” Emma retorted, moving to stand at Regina’s side and slowly untied the end of the braid, silently focused in untwisting the hair.

“Not if we’re naked.” Emma froze in her movements and Regina smirked, suddenly very proud of herself.

“Not helping.” She muttered, fingers coming through Regina’s hair, freeing it, sand falling on her booted feet, smile tender as she combed out the tangles with her fingers, mesmerized by the dark brown curls as they slid through her fingers, her nails scraping soothingly against Regina’s scalp and she couldn’t help it, a content moan pushed out of her lungs and her body relaxed as Emma’s touched soothed her. Emma froze at the noise for a second but then she just smirked, carding her fingers through her hair that hung long down her back.

“Emma…”

“Hmm?”

“I-I think it’s good now…”

Emma blinked, fingers buried in her thick hair… “_Oh._ Right…” Emma slowly lowered herself next to Regina on the chaise, leaning forward to unlace her boots, “So about earlier…”

“There’s nothing to discuss… we’re attracted to each other, that’s not exactly new information, Princess.”

Emma turned her head to look at her. “Well yes, I know that. I was just going to say sorry… if I overstepped…”

“Oh…” Regina paused, watching Emma as she tugged off her left boot, then the next, tossing socks across the room. “You know, if anyone saw you like this they might be surprised by your title.” She quipped, reaching out to Emma’s tangled hair, watching as the light of the moon reflected off her hair… of the small particles of sand in it.

“My mother often says the same,” Emma offered her a lopsided grin, “I like it better when you say it though… sounds less judgemental.”

“Because I happen to like this version of you…” Regina smiled, this time she’s the one to comb her fingers through Emma’s hair. “Don’t you have people that usually do this for you?”

“Usually… but unless I wore a dress they know that I can handle myself.”

Regina nodded, pulling apart tangles as she joked, “Bet you regret that now, Princess.”

“No, not at all.” Regina froze and Emma turned her head to smile at her, patting Regina’s thigh, “Leg up,” so stuck in her shock Regina did as asked, mindlessly going back to untangling Emma’s hair while Emma loosened the laces on her boot and pulled it off before reaching for the other, sand falling onto Emma’s feet making her chuckle.

“Just so you know…” Emma turned to look at her and Regina’s eyes fell to her leg in Emma’s lap. “You didn’t overstep… I feel the same way as you…”

“This is going to blow up in our faces, isn’t it?”

Regina frowned, reaching over and taking Emma’s hands in hers. “There’s nothing to blow up.”

“You know that’s not true…”

“We had sex once, Princess.”

“It wasn’t exactly once.”

Regina pulled her hands away pulling her foot from Emma’s lap and shoving her thigh playfully with it before she hugged it to her chest. “We can learn to… control ourselves…”

“Maybe… but what if…”

Regina frowned when Emma trailed off, reaching out to tip Emma’s chin up she asked, “What if?”

“It’s nothing…” she shook her head, standing from the chaise, “Stand up.”

“Why?”

“Might as well leave all the sand with me…”

“I don’t believe this is wise, Princess…”

“We can handle ourselves, right?” Regina nodded, smile unsure but she stood as requested, pulling her tunic from her pants and trying not to watch as Emma undid her vest and untied the collar of her own tunic, carefully pulling it over her head and Regina froze when she caught a glimpse of pale skin, eyes snapping shut to not look. “Let me help,” she gasped as she felt Emma’s fingers brush over her skin and she pulled the material over her head, holding her breath as she felt Emma’s eyes burning into her skin.

“Em-ma…”

Emma’s eyes traced over her bare skin, drinking in every millimetre, Emma’s fingers itched to reach out, to trace over every curve, to devour every moan she released. “This was a very bad idea…” Emma said as she let a finger trace over Regina’s collarbone.

“I t-told you.”

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous…”

Regina slowly opened her eyes and gasped, Emma was just as beautiful as she remembered, if not more. “Oh!”

“Shit no, close your eyes.”

Regina met Emma’s eyes curiously, “Why?”

“Because you’re gorgeous beyond belief but… the look in your eyes right now is very dangerous and if you keep looking at me like that I’ll never get control of myself.”

“Says the woman looking at me like she wants to eat me alive and who is still _touching _me.”

“This was very very stupid…” Regina laughed painfully, and Emma’s eyes fell to watch the sound rumble through her throat. “Okay, we can do this…”

“Do what?”

“Just, take off your pants.”

“Emma!” She gasped and Emma choked on a laugh, shaking her head.

“No, to get off the rest of the sand then you can borrow another nightgown and go to bed without tracking sand everywhere.”

“If I take off my pants I’m not going anywhere and you know that.”

Emma pursed her lips, eyes falling to Regina’s chest and seeing her hand and somehow wandered to the swell of her breast, thinking that might have also been the reason for her sudden outburst. “Close our eyes and quickly strip?”

“This is y-your fault.”

“No, it’s yours, you looked so cute and hopeless!”

“I am neither cute nor hopeless.”

Emma huffed, looking at her hand and the flushed skin under it before she looked back up to Regina’s eyes, nearly black with arousal and she knew she fucked up dragging her in here… but… shit if it wasn’t worth it to get to feel her skin under her hands again… she ran her hand up from over Regina’s fast beating heart to cup the back of her neck, their bodies suddenly much closer.

“Princess…”

Emma took a deep breath, their noses brushing and the cool air prickling on their bare skin but Emma couldn’t feel it, everything was Regina… she didn’t realize how much she wanted her until she was near and when she was near her brain stopped working rationally. “I’m an idiot.”

“Something we can agree on,” Regina smirked trying to lighten the mood but found her hands moving to Emma’s hips to steady herself so she didn’t sway into Emma’s body, so she didn’t crash their lips together because if they did she didn’t think she could stop, could stop from getting her hopes up that this could actually work out. “Emma…”

Emma pressed her forehead more against Regina’s, her head tipping up to try and meet Emma’s eyes at the same time, both gasping as their lips brushed just the slightest bit. “Fuck it.” She heard Emma whisper against her lips before she pulled her in, the kiss sudden, hungry, desperate, Emma’s hands gripping into her hair pulling her closer and Regina’s hands tightened on her hips. The kiss deepened and Emma pulled her closer to her body, both gasping as they felt the shock run through them at the feel of their breasts touching, and after a moment longer Regina was yanking herself from Emma’s arms, stumbling back and looking at her with wide eyes. “R’gina?”

Regina’s eyes ran over Emma’s body, pausing on her panting chest then down to her middle where she could see the new stretch marks left by Hope. “Shit…”

“Regina,”

Smoke surrounded Regina’s body and deposited her now nude form in the hidden stream, combing her fingers through her hair before she pressed them to her lips. “Idiot!” she cursed, sliding from the bank into the water and letting the water wash over her as she slowly let her legs turn into a tail.

* * *

“Shit!” Emma cursed, bending down to pick up Regina’s boots and tunic, but as she went to toss them in the hamper she stopped, tears shimmering in her eyes she cursed again, kicking one of her boots making it skid across the floor. “Nice going, Emma.” She muttered, tossing the tunic on the chaise and pulling off her pants before she dressed for bed, gambling with fate she grabbed Regina’s tunic and tucked it under the pillow on her bed, embarrassed to find herself hugging the shirt with her face buried against it when she woke the next morning.

“Princess, it’s time to get up,” she squinted her eyes open to look at the door, turning to see the sun rising through her window and sat up with a groan.

“I’m up!”

“Do you need help dressing, Princess?”

“Uh, no thank you.”

“Alright, I’ll be going now if you don’t need anything else…”

Emma nodded and then her eyes widened, staring down at the tunic sitting in her lap and the boots across the room. “Shit…”

She scrambled from bed, pulling on clothes as quickly and best as she could, gathering up Regina’s tunic and boots she teleported into the other room hoping she was still sleeping and she was but…Emma forgot how endearing she looked while she slept.

“Shit…” She whispered, looking around for where to put the woman’s clothes, and like the absolute idiot she was, she tripped over something –her mind telling her it was very likely nothing– and one of the boots fell to the floor, and she stood frozen, looking at Regina who literally jumped in her bed…she wonders if she can pretend to be a maid in the wrong room…

“Emma?” Regina sat up in bed, squinting her eyes her as she stretched her arms over her head, Emma’s eyes going comically wide as she saw Regina wasn’t wearing any clothes.

“Shit! Sorry! I was just dropping off your clothes.”

Regina frowned, head tilting to the side as Emma started at the ceiling, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and Emma’s heart filled with warmth as she caught a glimpse of the almost childlike gesture. “Thank you…”

Emma placed them at the end of her bed. “Sorry, I tried to be quiet but I tripped over something…”

Regina shifted to look past Emma, “I don’t see anything…”

“It’s probably because it’s dark…”

Regina looked back at her a rose an eyebrow. “I can see just fine, Princess.”

Emma ran a hand through her hair, shifting on her feet as she stared at Regina’s eyebrows. “Okay, so I tripped over my own feet, I’m a princess, it doesn’t mean I am graceful.”

“You can say that again,” Regina smirked, searching Emma’s face. “Why are you staring at my forehead?”

“Uh…” Emma looked down and blushed deeply, “You’re naked.”

“Oh!” She gasped, looking down at herself and chuckling, “I forgot I just teleported into bed naked.”

“Right…uh…I’ll just…see you at breakfast?”

“See you are breakfast, _Princess_,” Regina smirked as Emma went bright red before she ran out of her room using the actual door this time, Regina laughing wickedly as she fell back on the mattress.

* * *

“Mother?” Emma said hesitantly, fiddling with her hair behind her back to stop herself from shifting on her feet nervously.

“Yes, sweetie?”

Emma bit her cheek before she took a closer step toward her mother who was sitting at the large table going over official papers. “I was looking in the library for books on our kingdom’s crests but I, I couldn’t find them. Do you happen to know where they are?”

Snow looked up, lips pursed as she tucked a grey lock of hair behind her ear. “Why are you looking for those? They surely can’t be very entertaining for you, sweetie.”

Emma shrugged, moving her hands in front of her nervously. “Henry wanted to know more about our kingdom, we found an old coin with our old crest on it, he wanted to know the meaning of it… you know what a curious boy he is.”

“I see… do you have this coin? Perhaps I could tell you about it if I saw the crest…”

“Erm…” Emma looked down at her hands, failing this time at not fidgeting as she dug the toe of her shoe against the flooring. “I ah, I don’t have it… it fell back into the lake.”

“Oh! How disappointing.”

“But it was old! It had to be around when you were young, maybe even when you started ruling… do you remember the crest from then? Was it our new one or different?”

“Oh! You must be talking about the crest from our alliance!”

“Alliance?”

“Yes, with the four kingdoms, Midas, your grandfather, King Shaun’s father, and King Eric’s father all joined together during a dire time to protect us from the beasts trying to destroy us.”

“Oh, you mean the ogre wars?”

“Amongst many things, yes that was one.”

Emma nodded, moving her hands back behind her back. “Thank you, mother… and if you find the book?”

“I will let you know, sweetie.”

“Thank you,” Emma bowed her head, turning to leave the room when Snow’s voice reached her ears as she called out to her. “Yes, mother?”

“How is Regina settling in? She seems to be getting along with the children.”

Emma tried to hide her surprise at the question and then the smile off her face as she thought about Regina playing with the kids…which was rather hard to say the least. “Very nicely, she’s really amazing with them… they just adore her!”

Snow nodded, looking down at the paperwork, pointing her quill at Emma as she warned, “You be careful with that, you don’t want her replacing you, sweet girl. She’s only a peasant afterall”

“She’s not, mother… she’s a friend.” Snow simply hummed and Emma took that as her cue to leave, although still curious what that meant and why Regina frightened her so much… she was so deep in thought as she walked she didn’t even notice when someone approached, soon finding herself colliding with a firm body, but the gasp she heard told her exactly who it was. “Regina…”

“We really need to stop running into each other like this, Princess.” Regina smirked, eyeing Emma as the woman’s hands gripped her waist…once there to steady her and now, they seemed to not want to move. “Are you alright, darling?”

“Y-yes…you’re just…”

Regina blushed slightly, “I thought we talked about this?”

“Sorry, I didn’t plan on ramming into you.” Regina arched a brow, smirk salacious and Emma tore her hands from her hips. “Oh seriously, Regina!” Emma hated how intoxicating her laughter that followed was but she’d be lying if she said she didn’t love hearing it.

“Don’t be such a prude, Princess. What’s a little innuendo between friends?”

Emma rolled her eyes, moving to walk down the hall again, Regina spinning on her heel to follow beside her. “Are you following me?”

“You might have had no intention on _ramming_ into me but I was _coming_ to see you, Princess.”

“You’re an ass.”

Regina feigned shock, placing her hand to her chest as she looked at Emma, “My what a dirty little mouth you have, Princess, I should punish you for it!”

Emma let out an annoyed huff, walking faster. “Is this punishment for this morning? Cause I said I was sorry.”

“Hmm? No of course not, dear, it’s just fun to tease you when you have that stick so impossibly far up your ass.”

“I do not have a stick up my butt!”

She turned to glare at a knight as he snorted a laugh as they passed, the man quickly reverting his eyes as Emma grabbed Regina’s arm and tugged her into the closest room… which happened to be a small dark supply room.

“You very well do when you’re all dressed up in your finery,” Regina stated, flicking Emma’s diamond necklace with her finger making her slap Regina’s hand away in annoyance.

“What did I do now?”

“Besides feeling me up and then sneaking into my room?”

Emma rolled her eyes, “Yes, besides, _that_.”

“Nothing.”

“Oh… then why did you want to see me?”

Regina let out a long breath before the room was alight and Emma could finally see her again…she truly was the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen. “I wanted to apologize for the other day…”

“I believe it is I who should be doing the apologizing, Regina, I was the one who kissed you…”

“Yes well, I wasn’t talking about that…”

“You weren’t? What would you have to apologize for?!”

“For, grabbing your wrist, I do hope I didn’t hurt you.” Regina said, suddenly reaching out to take Emma’s hand in hers to investigate it, running her fingers against her skin. “I was having a bit of a… moment and I didn’t really realize what was going on…”

“It’s okay…” Emma said, turning her hand in Regina’s and gently holding her hand, thumb running soothingly over the smooth skin. “I’m okay… I promise, I’m much tougher than I look, Regina.”

“I’ve noticed,” Regina practically purred and suddenly their eyes were locking in a heated gaze.

“Are you okay?” Emma asked, voice lower than normal as she moved a fraction of a bit closer.

“Y-yes… I’m fine.”

“Good… good…” Emma sighed, watching as Regina turned her head, ducking it slightly, her long dark hair tumbling over her shoulders. “You’re beautiful.”

“Emma…”

“I know, I just… I had to say it…” Emma reached out her other hand to tip up Regina’s head, their eyes meeting in a deep yet nervous gaze, Emma ran her thumb over Regina’s bottom lip. “And I’m sorry, for having a stick up my ass…”

Regina smiled timidly, “And I’m sorry, for running.”

“Just returning the favour,” Emma smirked and Regina let out a low chuckle that caused her insides to twist in her gut. “I find it very hard to control myself around you…”

“And I you…”

Emma let out a long breath, tipping her head to press her forehead against Regina’s, releasing her hand to cup her face in her hands, fingers tangling in Regina’s hair as she brushed her thumbs against her temples, tracing her brow ridge. “One-minute longer then I’ll go, we will get on with our days and…”

“See each other at bedtime?”

“Yes…” Emma breathed in her sent, briefly wondering why she smelt vaguely of the ocean before other smells took over her senses, Regina’s smell, past the faint scent of seawater was the most amazing scent in all the realms.

“Emma…”

“Yes?”

Regina’s hands moved to her waist, Emma heard her take a deep breath and then, to her surprise she nuzzled their noses together, Emma sure she was having an out of body experience as Regina’s lips brushed against the corner of her mouth. “I’ll see you tonight.”

Emma hummed, a mix between agreement and confusion, her brain unable to process anything when Regina was that close, when her lips were brushing over her skin… and so it wasn’t until Regina’s face fell from her grasp that she opened her eyes, watching as she slipped out of the small room with what had to be the most beautiful yet shyest smile she’s ever seen from the woman… Emma found she just wanted to tug her back in the closet and kiss her until she was breathless and trembling in her arms…but instead Emma got a hold of herself and slipped out of the closet as well, head held high and posture poised as she made her way through the hallway… stick officially back up her butt… but Regina didn’t need to know that.

* * *

“Regina, are you okay?” Henry asked hesitantly as he watched the woman as she cradled her head in her hands, sometimes rubbing at her eyes.

“Hmm?” She hummed, looking up at the young boy as he sat at the bookshelf searching for something.

“Are you alright?”

She nodded, pinching the bridge of her nose and sighing quietly as the pain subsided for a moment, “Yes, darling, I just have a bit of a headache…”

“Okay…” He nodded, looking back at the row of books in the large library. “Do you perhaps want to rest? I can show you the book another day…”

Regina frowned, contemplating her answer when there was a slight thud and pain shot through her head, “Yes, perhaps I should do that… if you’re sure you don’t mind…”

“Of course not! It must be weird getting used to this world again…”

“That must be it,” Regina tried to smile but it just looked pained and the boy stood up, moving to the chair she was sitting in and laying a hand on her shoulder, Regina’s eyes rose to meet his, her heart warming at the young boy’s caring expression.

“Want me to escort you to your room?”

Regina couldn’t help but smile at the way he puffed out his chest and jutted out his chin, like the little prince he was. “I would be honoured.”

His smile was blinding as he registered her words, stepping back and offering his arm and Regina took it as she slowly stood, letting the boy lead her out of the library and past Queen Snow who seemed to have been the source of the thud moments earlier.

“You alright, Grandma?”

“Yes, Henry, I just dropped a book I was getting…” Henry looked down at her hands, eyes just catching the cover, paying no mind to it as he nodded, saying a small okay as he lead Regina to her room in silence. Regina nodded to the Queen who simply ignored her.

“Here we are, m’lady.”

Regina smiled down at him, tipping up his head to place a kiss to his forehead before she thanked him, Henry looked so proud of himself once again. “Goodnight, my little prince.” Regina smiled, ruffling his hair before she backed into the room, Henry looking like he must have grown 4 feet in height, larger than life as he smiled and bowed, every bit the gentleman he was very steadily growing into.

“Feel better, Regina.”

“Thank you.” She smiled, shutting her bedchamber’s door with a silent click.

* * *

Regina slowly started untying her vest as she walked to sit on the edge of her bed, moving slowly, fingers fumbling here and there as she loosened to vest all the way, slipping it from her shoulders as she untied her shirt next, pulling it over her head before she bent to take off her boots but suddenly a wave of dizziness hit her stomach twisting as the world spun and her vision prickled with dark specks. “Fuck…” she breathed, slipping down the side of the bed to sit on the floor and leaned her head against the back of the bed because the thought of sitting back up was too daunting.

She wasn’t sure how long she was sitting on the floor just trying to breathe through the pain when she heard a knock on the door, sure it was faint but the sound seemed to be ten times louder than usual. “Regina, it’s me… Henry told me you weren’t feeling well?”

Regina just groaned, looking around her hands and popping an eye open to look at the door, debating on actually asking the princess for help.

“You okay?”

“Peachy,” She husked, squeezing her eyes back shut and a moment later she heard the door squeak open, brows instantly furrowing in pain.

“Why are you on the floor?”

“Shh.”

“Sorry,” Emma whispered, crouching down in front of Regina and laying a gentle hand on her knee, watching as she buried her head back in her hands. “You didn’t answer my question.”

Regina pouted, “Dizzy.”

“Can I help?”

Regina’s frown deepened back slowly as she nodded, she just wanted to curl up in bed and sleep… maybe pull the heavy curtains closed to block out the sun. “Please…”

Emma looked around squeezing Regina’s forearm before she stood, seemingly reading her mind as she pulled the curtains closed with a flourish and with a simple flick of her wrist the candles in the room were lit. Regina looked past her hands, turning to watch as Emma passed by her side, taking off her cloak and tossing it on the bed before she knelt in front of her, hands on her calves as she met Regina’s squinting eyes. “Can I help you change?” Regina hummed in approval, watching as Emma slowly started unlacing her boots, peeling them off one after the other and when they were both set aside Emma soothingly rubbed at her calves. “I’m going to need you to stand so I can remove your pants…” Regina’s eyes were unsure as they met hers so Emma flashed her a reassuring smile as she whispered, “don’t worry, I won’t let you fall.”

Regina nodded again, moving her hands from where they were holding her head so they were held out for Emma, holding her breath as Emma slowly slipped her hands into Regina’s the touch gentle and soothing and then she was slowly tugging her to her feet, pulling her into her body as soon as she started to sway. “Don’t let go…” Regina pleaded as she gripped onto Emma’s body, fear gripping her chest as she burrowed her face into Emma’s neck.

“I have you, I promise.” Emma breathed, kissing Regina’s temple as she hugged her close to her body, both of them just standing there for a few long moments before Emma slid her hands down the back of the corset that seemed to still cover the woman’s top half, carefully working to untie it. “When did you start wearing corsets?”

“I wear them sometimes…” Regina breathed, her lips brushing against Emma’s neck causing a shiver to run down the blonde’s body.

When it was officially loose enough Emma gave it a tug and it fell down Regina’s body, whispering, “Sorry,” in her ear when she winced at the loud noise but after a moment she moved her hands down to the hem of Regina’s trousers, running along the dip of her spine as she felt for the ties, hoping they were at the back of her pants like they almost always seemed to be but no, not today it seems, Emma grumbling as Regina let out a breathy chuckle.

“Sorry.”

“Why did you need help undressing right when you’re wearing the most difficult clothing?”

“Bad luck?”

Emma chuckled, pulling away enough to reach the front of her pants, Regina’s hands gripping her shoulders and Emma give her another reassuring smile before she glanced down and realized she shouldn’t have looked because she was met with the woman’s bare chest, squeezing her eyes shut as she mentally told herself to focus but the sound of Regina laughing at her wasn’t helping, but knowing Regina wasn’t feeling well did, and with a steadying breath and nod to herself she opened her eyes and pulled on the ties of Regina’s pants.

Regina pressed her forehead against Emma’s and she looked up instantly meeting her eyes, opening her mouth to ask her what was wrong but was cut off as dark pink lips pressed into her own, Emma melting into the slow kiss, her hands moving to grip Regina’s hips to keep her steady… but also close.

Regina wasn’t sure what she was thinking but all she knew was Emma made her feel better… watching her as she gently cared for her filled her up with so much love that she couldn’t help but kiss her… a sort of gratitude if you will.

Emma ran her hands over Regina’s sides, while Regina’s tangled in her hair, cradling the back of her head… the tenderness of the moment broaching on overwhelming, Emma was unsure what the feeling she felt was in that moment but she both wanted to make it stop and never leave this moment so she could find out just how much it could grow. “Regina…” Emma sighed when she finally managed to tear her mouth from Regina’s hooded brown eyes meeting hers after a few seconds, confusion now furrowing her brows and not pain.

Regina tilted her head in question before she leaned back in although just to press her forehead against Emma’s again, eyes closing and a faint smile curling on her lips. “You may proceed.”

Emma let out an unsteady laugh as she squeezed Regina’s hips, once again mentally preparing to undress the woman she desired… no, craved, in a way that was almost maddening… nearly a month with her back in her life and the desire to be near her only seemed to grow in intensity not diminish in the slightest like they both had hoped just a little over a week ago.

She tucked her thumbs under the waistband of Regina’s trousers, taking another steadying breath as she tugged on them, barely moving past her hips and Emma cursed. “Why must they be so tight?”

“I like how they distract you…”

“Tease,” Regina smirked, bumping their noses together before Emma gave them another tug, this time Regina shimmying slightly to help get them past her ass, “Dammit…” Emma cursed as she moved her hands toward the back of Regina’s pants to help move them past her ass, Regina letting out a gasp as she felt Emma’s hands against her bare ass, Emma freezing to meet her eyes. “Sorry…”

“’s alright…”

Emma nodded and smiled victoriously as they finally slipped down her hips, Emma’s rational brain stopping as she dropped to her knees to slip them down her legs, Regina’s hands gripped onto her shoulders, fingers digging as Emma’s eyes grazed over her body, over her center and smooth thighs, “Shit…” Emma dropped her head, resting it against Regina’s bare stomach and they both froze, and then slowly Regina’s hands moved to soothingly comb through Emma’s hair, swaying slightly in spot once again reminding Emma why she was doing this. “Sorry…” She husked, trying not to focus on the intoxicating smell of Regina invading her senses but instead focusing on pulling her pants the rest of the way down her legs, Regina’s hands gripping her shoulders again and once they were finally around her ankles Emma skimmed her eyes back up Regina’s body, breath catching in her chest at just how beautiful she looked, her hands skimming up her legs, her intention to steady her so she could step from the pants and corset at her feet but froze at the sight of the shiver running through Regina’s body, looking into lust-filled brown eyes.

“Emma…” She meant it to be a warning but what came out could only be categorized as a moan and Emma’s breath hitched at the realization that Regina was just as affected as she herself was.

Emma has never been good at self-control…it was probably one of her biggest flaws so when she found herself placing a kiss to Regina’s bare hip she was just as shocked as Regina, made obvious by the other woman’s loud gasp and tightening grip. “Sit down.”

“Emma…” this time it was more a warning and while Regina was proud of herself for mustering up that much strength Emma laughed, sea-green eyes locking on hers.

“Not like that…so I can help take off your pants…”

“_Oh_.”

“Yes, ‘_oh_’” Emma smirked, and Regina pulled on a lock of hair making Emma glare up at her as she reached for her hands, gripping onto them as Regina carefully lowered herself to the edge of the bed, both of them pausing at the similarity this shared with that night at the summer palace.

Emma let her hands slide from Regina’s fingertips brushing against her knees and shins before she wrapped a hand around Regina’s ankle to lift her foot out of the heap of clothing, Regina pulling her leg up onto the bed and hugging it to her chest as she watched Emma carefully for the hundredth time that afternoon. Once she slid the pants and corset across the room Emma lowered Regina’s other leg to the ground, once again acting against better instinct and placed a kiss to Regina’s bare knee, her eyes slowly trailing up Regina’s body to meet her eyes and was floored by how she was looking at her. “How are you feeling?”

Regina choked on a laugh, “Many things.”

Emma rose on her knees, rubbing Regina’s thigh soothingly, “I meant the headache.”

“What headache?” Emma’s responding chuckle was cut off as Regina surged forward again, connecting their lips in a kiss that had both of their minds swimming.

Regina gripped the back of Emma’s head to pull her closer, wrapping her legs around her to pull Emma ever more so, to keep her close as their kiss deepened, Emma’s hands running up and down her thighs, this was probably a big mistake but Regina needed to feel her, to have her in her arms again and gods, she was so gorgeous…

“R’gina…” Emma managed to get out between kisses before Regina pulled her back in closer. “I…thought…you…fuck…” Emma tried to talk but Regina kept cutting her off with more kisses, getting lost at the feel of her tongue slipping back into her mouth, swirling around hers and against the top of her mouth. Minutes passed before she got control over herself again, Regina looking at her with a deep pout almost had her resolve breaking. “You’re not feeling well.”

“Was just a headache, I’m fine,” Regina reassured, combing her fingers through Emma’s hair and then skimming soothingly across her cheekbones.

“You’re sure?”

“I want you, Emma…what do you want me to do, write it across the sky?”

“I want you too…”

Regina pulled her back in close, their lips brushing as she said, “Than take me, _Princess_.”

“Fuck…” Emma hissed before she lunged forward, connecting their lips in a heated kiss, Emma’s hands gripping her thighs before she tugged her to the edge of the bed, revelling in the feeling of Regina’s legs tightening around her waist.

“Dress. Off.” Regina demanded between kisses and Emma could only think ‘like hell I’m separating from her’ so with as much concentration as she could muster she magicked away her clothes, moaning as Regina’s wet center connected with her bare stomach. “Gods you feel amazing…” she moaned and Emma took that moment to kiss along and under her jawline, kissing down her neck to that place under her ear she remembers drove her crazy last time, grinning as she moaned quietly, rolling her hips up against Emma’s middle making her only moan louder.

Emma nipped at her skin, moving her lips to her ear as she husked, “Shh, we don’t want anyone to hear us.” Before she sucked her earlobe into her mouth and the smallest cutest whimper left Regina’s mouth.

“Em-ma…”

“Yes, Regina?” She spoke into her ear again, hands moving around Regina’s back as she felt her grip around her loosening.

“Bed,” Emma smiled, pressing her hands into the mattress at Regina’s hips kissing her soundly as she stood, Regina scooting back on the bed as Emma crawled on, sitting back on her legs as she watched Regina continue to move up the bed, enjoying the sight of her flushed skin and bare curves on for show. “Emma…”

“You’re so fucking hot…” Emma wanted to ravish her when she saw her nervously bite the inside of her cheek, “So cute too.”

Regina pouted and Emma couldn’t help but laugh. “Am not.”

“Are too…” Emma crawled towards her, hovering over her body she let her eyes devour every inch she could see. “Fuck I missed you…” Emma leaned back on her shins again, hands running over her bare thighs and abdomen, moving closer and closer to her breasts at an almost maddeningly slow pace but Emma loved how her body quivered and goosebumps formed on her skin, watching as her nipples hardened the closer she got to her destination. “I want to hear you…”

“You said I had–”

“Thinking, shh.” Regina glared at her but did as asked as Emma thought hard until she remembered a spell and quickly she cast a soundproofing spell over the room, also locking all the doors that lead to it. “There, now you can moan and scream to your heart’s content.”

“I don’t like being shushed, Princess.”

Emma simply smirked, teasing the undersides of Regina’s breasts with her fingers, Regina’s look of annoyance turning to one of pleasure as she let her head fall back against the mattress. Emma lowered herself over her again, connecting their lips in another heated kiss that Regina instantly returned, moaning into it as Emma started playing with her nipples.

Eventually, she removed her mouth from Regina’s to continue her earlier path down her neck. Regina’s hands tangling in Emma’s hair as she payed special attention to her pulse point, seemingly finding every place that drove her crazy like it hadn’t been 4 years since they last had sex.

“Em-ma…”

She nipped at her neck before soothing the spot with her tongue, kissing down her throat, down her chest before she paused, looking up at Regina whose head was pressed back against the mattress, fingers tightening in Emma’s hair and trying to shove her toward a breast but Emma waited until she opened her eyes to look at her, almost black in colour and Emma loved how…well annoyed and turned on she looked, so she ducked her head, placing open mouth kisses over the swell of her left breast Regina’s breathing quickening the slightest bit as she bucked her hips up against Emma’s. Emma glanced up from under her lashes, Regina’s eyes locked on her and Emma winked before she sucked a hardened nipple into her mouth and Regina let out a loud moan, Emma suddenly very happy she soundproofed the room because experience told her this woman had a very hard time staying quiet.

She ran her hands down Regina’s sides, gripping her muscular thighs as she settled a little lower over Regina’s body, feeling her heat seeping into her skin. Emma’s right hand skimmed up Regina’s body as she kissed herself to her other breast, sucking on the underside of it until she was sure she left a mark behind, smirking against her sweat covered skin as she kissed her way to the nipple, sucking it into her mouth while her other hand teased the other, spending an insane amount of time giving each breast the attention they deserved. Regina letting out little moans and whimpers here and there, her hips bucking up to meet hers in search of some kind of relief that Emma seemed to refuse to give her.

Emma let her nipple go with a pop, moving to hover over her body as she ran her finger over the inside of her thigh, the moan she released going right to Emma’s core as she watched the look of pleasure contort on her face.

“Oh gods, Emma…please, touch me.”

“Where?”

Regina opened her eyes to glare at her, hips bucking up to get Emma’s attention as she hissed, “You know where.”

“Hmmm,” Emma pretended to think about it, watching Regina’s face as her finger moved higher up her thigh, seeing her eyes alight with anticipation before she moved her finger back down, Regina’s glare deadly…but so very hot. “You’re so sexy when you’re angry.”

“Princess, I swear to the gods that if you do not _touch me_ I _will_ kill you.”

“Where?” She asked again, her right hand circling Regina’s nipple as she innocently asked, “Here?”

“No,” She growled and Emma chuckled until a hand that was once in her hair wrapped around her wrist and dragged it down between their bodies pressing it against Regina’s dripping wet center, “Here.”

“Fuck…you’re so wet.” Emma gasped shifting back to look down between her legs at the glistening folds. “I do that to you?”

“Yes, now fuck me, Princess.”

Emma moaned, connecting their lips in a passionate kiss as she teased her fingers through her folds, Regina’s breathing becoming labored after a while, moans rumbling deep within her chest so Emma broke away from her mouth kissing her way down her body, pausing at each breast to keep building her up, Regina’s left leg wrapped around Emma’s hips, while her hands pawed at her back, nails scraping into her skin as Emma moved lower.

“Gods, yes,” She moaned as Emma slipped a finger into her, hips rocking up to meet Emma until a hand pressed against her right hip to hold her steady as she kissed further down her body, craving the taste of her since…well probably since she woke up that morning 4 years ago.

She spread Regina’s legs further apart, Regina’s hands buried back in her hair as she hovered over her center, meeting her eyes in a silent question and her answer was given when Regina unceremoniously shoved her down. Emma moaned at the smell of her, kissing the gathering of short curls before she moved lower, slipping her tongue through Regina’s folds and the second she made contact Regina moaned loudly, arching up into her, although that was sexy beyond belief Emma couldn’t get over how delicious she tasted, getting lost in her. But suddenly Regina whimpered alerting her to the fact she had stopped moving her finger so slowly she started thrusting in and out again, adding another finger while her tongue moved to find Regina’s clit, pulling the little bundle of nerves into her mouth, and teasing it with her tongue until she was trembling under her. 

“Yes, Emma, don’t stop!”

Emma smirked against her folds before she curled her fingers inside of her, finding her G-spot as she sucked hard on her clit and suddenly, amazingly she felt Regina’s walls tighten around her fingers, her body arching up as she let out a long moan and then she started convulsing, the hold in Emma’s hair almost painful but she didn’t stop, didn’t slow as she continued to bring her gloriously over the edge.

“Shit…” Regina gasped, going limp against the mattress, meeting Emma’s eyes when she glanced up as she pulled out slowly.

“You taste so fucking amazing…” Emma moaned, sitting back on her heels as she slipped her fingers into her mouth, Regina moaning at the sight.

“Such a dirty mouth, Princess.”

Emma glared at the return of her teasing from just a few days ago. “You love it.”

“Damn fucking right I do,” Regina grinned sleepily, reaching towards Emma, “C’mere.”

Emma smiled at her, lowering herself over Regina and letting the woman pull her into a languid kiss, pulling her down to lay on top of her, hands running over Emma’s back and combing through her hair, but after a moment Emma pulled back, looking deep into her eyes as she reached a hand up to brush the damp curls from her face while she braced herself with her other elbow. “How are you feeling?”

Regina sighed, turning her head to kiss Emma’s wrist, “Honestly?”

“Yes.” Regina gave her a sleepy grin and Emma knew her answer before she had to say it. “Sleep, it’s okay.”

“You sure?” Regina yawned, looking at Emma with sad eyes as she moved off of her.

“Yes, you were supposed to be resting to begin with.” Emma kissed her cheek when she saw her pout, “I’m not going anywhere, promise.”

Regina nodded, rolling over on her side as Emma reached down for the throw blanket at the end of the bed, her cloak falling to the floor as she pulled the blanket up over them, wrapping her body around Regina and hugging her tightly to her front. “Emma?”

“Hmm?”

“What now?”

Emma let out a long sigh, kissing her shoulder she whispered, “I don’t know…just…get some sleep.”

Regina let out a content sigh, nuzzling back against her before she laced their fingers together over her middle. “Thank you…for checking on me…”

“Always.” Emma sighed, hugging her tightly as she felt her begin to relax against her, Emma revelling in the feel of her body pressed into hers, breathing in her scent finding this to be the most relaxed she’s been in…well, probably 4 years again…but that was a later issue, right now she only wanted to enjoy the feel of just how perfectly Regina fits in her arms.

Nuzzling her face into her neck as she took long steadying breaths, not even noticing that she too slowly started drifting to sleep, lulled by the steady breathing of Regina, her soothing scent, and the warmth of her body intertwined with her own.

* * *

It wasn’t much later when Emma slowly came to, momentarily wondering why she felt a warm naked body pressed against hers and then the previous events slowly leaked back into her mind as the unique smell of Regina filled her nostrils.

A smile curled up on her lips as she burrowed her nose into the back of her neck, nose scrunching up at the hair tickling her face but she just moved it away with her nose before she took a deep breath, her thumb gently brushing against Regina’s stomach as she enjoyed this moment for as long as she could. Placing a quick kiss to her skin as she hugged her closer, giggling into her neck as Regina let out a small noise and wiggled further back into her body.

“Tha’ tickles,” Regina slurred sleepily, once again trying to back away from the hand on her middle.

“Sorry,” Emma husked, breath tickling the back of Regina’s neck making her whine again and pull her head away.

“Stop it, Princess.”

Emma’s giggling stopped instantly, body freezing up as reality struck her.

“Emma?”

“What time is it?!”

Regina turned to look at Emma as she started pulling away, hand gripping Emma’s arm to stop her retreat, looking up at the frazzled blonde she asked, “I don’t know. What’s wrong?”

“I came up after lunch…”

Regina frowned at her in confusion, making Emma pause for a moment at the cute way her brows were furrowed. “I don’t understand, just, breathe, Emma.” She soothed, thumb brushing reassuringly against Emma’s arm making her look down at it.

“I fell asleep…”

“_Oh_.” Regina said, not knowing that Emma had fallen asleep too…which means her initial thought that it’d maybe been just a few minutes since she fell asleep was probably wrong. “Shit…”

Emma chuckled, “Yes, exactly.”

“It’ll be okay, darling.”

Emma smiled down at her, turning her hand to let her fingers brush over Regina’s forearm as their eyes slowly locked, Regina’s reassuring smile back in place making her feel calm again. “I should go…” Regina nodded, letting Emma slip her arm out of her hold, watching her as she climbed off the other side of the bed and stretching, a slow grin curling on Regina’s lips as she shifted onto her elbows to watch her. “What?”

“You’re beautiful.”

Emma blushed, combing her hand through her hair, wincing as her hand got caught pulling her hair, a deep pout on her face and Regina couldn’t help but chuckle at the adorable yet oh so helpless sight. “Hey! Don’t laugh at me!”

Regina’s eyes crinkled, sparkling with laughter as she bit her lip to stop the laughter.

Emma tugged her hand free, face lighting up with triumph before snapping back to Regina as she let at a guffaw, hand slapped over her mouth as Emma glared at her.

“Sorry.”

Emma’s eyes softened before she turned to crack the blinds to try and see the placement of the sun. “Shit!”

Regina winced at the sudden light and noise, eyes tracking Emma as she moved quickly towards the door. “What?”

“It’s almost dinner! I must get going!” she rushed hand on the door when Regina’s sudden exclamation of her name made her freeze, turning to look at her in impatience, “What?”

“You’re naked, Princess,” Emma looked down at her body, blushing bright red as Regina sat up properly in the bed, gesturing passively, “But my all means, leave my quarters looking properly fucked.”

And somehow, impossibly so she just got even redder, mouth moving with silent words before she used magic to clean and redress herself, squeaking “Bye,” as she yanked on the door, frowning at it when it didn’t budge.

“You locked it.”

“Right…” she breathed, unlocking the door and fleeing, the sounds of Regina’s almost evil laughter cutting off as soon as the door shut behind her, reminding her of the silencing spell she put on it earlier but she’d deal with that later…


	7. Chapter 6

“Trying to start without me, Princess, I’m insulted.”

“Regina!” came three very different voices, two filled with excitement and Emma who gasped her name as she turned to look at the brunette standing in the doorway with an impish smile on her face.

“I thought you’d be resting.”

“And miss Storytime? Nonsense! After all, it is my turn to enthrall you all with an epic tale,” Regina’s attention moving from the shocked woman at the bookshelf to a small wild mess of curls barreling towards her.

“Yous came!” Hope squealed and Regina’s smile was suddenly wider than Emma had ever seen, her nose crinkling up and she crouched down to catch the toddler as soon as she was in reach, coughing and laughing when the small girl plowed into her.

“Hi, Guppy,” She chirped, encircling Hope in her arms and rested her cheek against the top of her head, smelling her freshly washed hair. “I wouldn’t miss it…” Regina sighed, Hope hugged her tighter and she revelled in it for a few moments before she moved her eyes to look at Emma and then Henry standing by her side, unwrapping a hand from Hope she reached out towards the boy and he looked around shyly before moving across the room to hug her.

“I was worried about you…” He whispered into her ear and Regina combed her fingers through his hair before pulling back to look at him in the eyes, her fingers curling under his chin.

“I know, but I’m fine, dear.” He nodded, pulling away and moving back to the bookshelf to search through the titles while Regina stood, shifting Hope onto her hip while the toddler rested her head on her shoulder, playing mindlessly with the collar of her shirt. “Have you decided on what we’re reading yet?”

She asked and mother and son looked at each other and shrugged which made Regina smirk because she knows a gesture like that isn’t considered very royal, but the princess has never been one to follow the rules.

“No, we can’t agree on anything…”

“I just don’t want to read another story that will give your sister nightmares.”

“Dragons aren’t scary, Mom…” Henry whined and Emma shook her head, ruffling his hair as she crouched back down in front of the bookshelf. “I’m tired of stories about princesses…”

Emma looked up at him and then back at Regina for help. “How about you find one that doesn’t involve killing or princesses.”

“Mom, we’re sitting in a castle right now with a small model of that castle as a dollhouse in the corner and basically a throne over there,” He gestured to Emma’s chair and she couldn’t help but smile.

“Yeah, your grandma went a bit overboard…”

“You could say that again…”

Regina chuckled, “I don’t know, I think it’s sort of nice…” the two looked at her with shocked eyes making her laugh once more, “What? I didn’t have these things growing up, my mother used to tell me stories while I sat on her lap and she’d brush my hair…” she decided to leave out the fact that it wasn’t until she first spent time on land that she ever saw her first book and was heartbroken when her mother told her it could not be brought with them on their travels…although eventually, she found a way to get them anyways.

“So you just had local folklore?” Emma asked, eyes suddenly lighting up with excitement which threw her off for a minute because she almost looked like a child…actually she did look like one, Henry to be exact.

“Yes, I suppose you could call it that…”

“You should tell us a story!” Henry exclaimed, “We’ve read the ones we have so many times! Please, Regina, _please_?!”

“Oh…I uh…” She looked at Emma and saw just slightly more controlled excitement and all hopes of refusal went out the window when Hope joined in with her brother.

“Pleeease.”

Regina turned her head to look at the girl and her heart clenched at the cute little pout on her face, eyes moving back to Henry and Emma who had matching puppy dog looks on their faces…she trained him well apparently… “Fine, yes, I’ll tell you one…I just have to try and remember one…”

“Yes!” Henry cheered, running to sit on the floor while he waited patiently for them.

Regina smiled at him and then Hope, giving her one more tight hug before she took a step towards Emma to pass off the toddler, Hope reluctantly let go but as soon as she was in Emma’s arms she dropped her head to her shoulder like she did with Regina, content in her mother’s arms.

Once everyone was settled in their respective seats Emma gave her a small smile to begin and Regina paused, thinking up a story, any story she could tell the small family.

“My mother used to tell me this tale, it’s old, goes back centuries, passed down from generation to generation, a local whispering about a woman named Atargatis, said to be the goddess of the moon, female powers, and water.” The three nodded and Regina was sure that this would be the story to tell tonight, no matter how risky it could be because it always held a special place in her heart.

“One day Atargatis met a lovely man named Hadad, a mortal shepherd but she could not help but fall in love with this man, the two soon had a daughter who they named Semiramis. They couldn’t be happier, having found and created such a beautiful family together but alas that happiness could not last long, Hadad would meet a faith none would suspect, an accident caused his death at the hands of Atargatis, filling her with a guilt unlike no other. She fell in a deep depression, deciding she was unable to go on knowing she took the life of her beloved she submerged herself in a nearby lake with the intention of taking on the form of a fish, but the waters could not hide away such a beauty, so they turned her into a mermaid instead.” She heard a resounding gasp from the bunch, eyes looking from Henry who seemed to be enthralled in this tale of creatures who have mostly been wiped from the royal libraries…to Emma, who seemed just as intrigued by this supposed myth she was telling, probably figuring Regina chose it because of Henry’s fascination with the sea creatures.

“That’s so cool!” Henry gushed, turning to look from Regina to Emma with wide eyes, “Isn’t it, Mom?!”

“Very!” Emma smiled widely, at the boy before she turned to Regina who was now fiddling with her hands. 

“Can we hear one more story?! Please?!” Regina looked from the boy to Emma with wide eyes, searching her face while Emma gazed down at the boy with Hope curled up in her lap.

“Please, mommy?” Hope asked, lower lip jutted out and eyes wide and pleading Henry’s soon matching hers and Regina knew she couldn’t say no to that and there was no way Emma could either.

“Very well, but only if Regina agrees.” Pleading eyes were instantly turned on her and she couldn’t help but chuckle, nodding to the two children who cheered happily.

“Any requests?”

“Unicorns!” Hope cheered and Henry groaned making her and Emma both laugh at the boy.

“Alright…I believe I can work with that…” Regina smirked, leaning forward on her knees and pensively tapping her finger to her lips as she thought, eyes slowly focusing on Emma when she felt green eyes boring into her skin, her lips twitching with a smirk when she caught the princess staring at her lips. “Okay! I got it! Are you ready?”

“Yeah!” both kids cheered while Emma startled out of her daydreaming from the sudden noise and movement.

So she started to tell her story, a great adventure, hands moving as she spoke and voice shifting, every one of them enthralled with this tale…although sometimes Regina caught Emma watching her hands and mouth, eyes almost glassy as she stared, licking her lips before meeting Regina’s eyes, blush tinting her pale cheeks before moving her attention to one of the kids, this repeating itself multiple times until the end of the story, Hope snoozing away in Emma’s lap and Henry’s head resting against her knee as he fought off sleep.

“Alright, munchkins, time for bed,” Emma drawled, combing her fingers through Henry’s hair as they boy slowly looked up at her, letting out a whine in complaint but even then he still pulled himself up from the floor and dragged his feet to the door, Emma followed closely behind while Regina remained seated. “You coming?”

“In a few.”

Emma nodded, making her way out of the door after Henry to wish him goodnight while Regina leaned forward on her knees again, cradling her head in her hands, closing her eyes to block out the world around her.

She startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder, eyes snapping open to find Emma crouching before her. “Back so soon, Princess?”

Emma chuckled, thumb caressing her shoulder soothingly, “Let me help you get back to your room…”

“Don’t you have to put the kids to bed?”

“I already did…then I came looking for you and found you snoozing away in here.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah…” Emma sighed, standing up and holding her hand out for Regina. “So, let me help you to bed?”

Regina nodded, slowly taking Emma’s hand and marvelling at the feeling of them sliding together, at the sight of Emma’s fingers wrapping around her wrist before she pulled Regina to her feet. “Emma…”

Emma looked over at her as she tucked Regina’s hand in the crook of her elbow, escorting her through the halls to her room. “Later, you need your rest.”

Regina conceded as a yawn stretched across her face, one soon mirrored by Emma as they turned down the hall by their quarters, unhooking her arm from Emma’s and moving to stand in front of her door, turning to look at the Princess standing before her. “Thank you, Princess, for escorting me to my rooms.”

Emma bowed her head in acknowledgement, eyes rising to meet Regina’s smirking face. “It was my pleasure, m’lady.”

Regina took a half step forward, hand cradling Emma’s cheek as she leaned in, placing a chaste kiss to the corner of her mouth, “Goodnight, Emma.”

An adorable blush coloured Emma’s cheeks as a dopey smile curled on her lips, “Goodnight, Regina.”

Regina bit her lip before she turned, slipping into her room and shutting her door with a faint click, a long sigh leaving her lips as she leaned her head against the door, something in her telling her that Emma was still on the other side, she could feel her around her still but after a few minutes that feeling began to fade and she went about preparing for bed.

* * *

“Hey,” Emma husked in her ear as she walked through the halls, her head snapping to look at the smirking Princess, “Come with me.”

“What?” Regina asked with a chuckle as Emma grabbed her hand, tugging her along behind her and into a seemingly random room. “Emma…”

Emma’s hand trailed up her arm, over her shoulder, and up her neck before she located her face in the dark room, and before Regina could even wrap her head around all of that Emma was kissing her deeply, Regina’s hands moving to cup Emma’s face while Emma’s other hand clutched her hip, their mouths moving together with almost practised ease. “Gods, I’ve missed you.”

Regina chuckled against her lips, Emma capturing them in another kiss before Regina pulled away this time, pressing their foreheads together. “I saw you this morning at breakfast.”

“Not the same, I can’t touch you or kiss you out there.”

“Mmm, that’s a fair point…” Regina smiled as Emma leaned in for another kiss, this one slower, almost affectionate but it wasn’t long that Emma was pulling away again, finger twisting around a lock of Regina’s hair. “I have to go…”

“What?”

Regina backed out of Emma’s arms, eyes finally adjusting enough to the darkness that she could see the faint pout on the blondes face. “I promised I’d play with the kids.”

“They can wait a few more minutes.”

“Princess, I really must get going…you know how they get when you’re late.”

Emma pouted at her, hands reaching out for Regina to pull her back in but instead she was met with a hand pressed into her sternum. “When do I get you?”

Regina chuckled, thumb running over the exposed skin of her chest as she husked, “Tonight, after we put the kids to bed, promise.”

“Aww, c’mon, Regina! That’s so long!”

“Have a good day, Princess.” Regina grinned, purple smoke surrounding her and taking her out onto the dock, eyes staring out into the waters as she thought about the events of the last couple days.

* * *

It's been about a week since she and Emma started…this fling, affair? She wasn’t quite sure how to phrase it, which is why she decided to seek advice from her best friend but…she realizes now that might not have been her greatest idea because now Ursula was pacing the beach before her looking rather flustered.

“Ursula…”

“No,” she stated, holding her hand out to Regina making her instantly shut her mouth, watching as the woman paced a few more times before turning to look at her. “Let me get this straight, you are having a causal relationship with Emma…the woman you’ve been in love with for decades?”

“Is that the correct term for it?”

“That is not…” Ursula sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and stalking back onto the dock to sit next to her. “This is the dumbest thing you’ve ever done, child, you are going to get hurt…”

“I’ll be fine…”

“You will not! You cannot handle casual sex with your true love!”

“Yes well, I’ll just have to…”

“Regina…you don’t have to.”

“I know I don’t _have_ to…I mean…” She sighed, combing her fingers through her wet hair. “I love her, and, if this is what she wants from me right now, I’m okay with that…I’m okay with anything if I just get to be with her…to hold her…kiss her…”

“Oh, my sweet child,” Ursula cooed, placing a gentle hand on her cheek, “You are royally screwed, my child, if you continue down this path you will end up heartbroken…”

“I might not…” Ursula arched a brow, “Like you said, we are true loves, we cannot do casual, perhaps she just needs time to understand our connection…”

“Regina…”

“Ursula, please, I came here for support. I get it, I know, I’ll probably just get my heart broken again but at least I will have gotten to experience what it’s like to be with her…”

“I just don’t want to see you get hurt again…”

“I know, but I will be fine, I just want to spend some time with my family…”

“Oh, my sweet child,” Ursula breathed, pulling her into a hug and Regina sunk into it, resting her head against Ursula’s chest as she rubbed her back. “I really do hope this works out for you…”

“As do I…”

Ursula hugged her tightly before she pulled back, eyes alight, “Now, why don’t you tell me all about your family, about her?”

Regina’s smile was nearly painful in size, reminding Ursula of that young girl from years ago…a girl that was lost when they lost one of their own again…when she was forced to leave the woman she loved so soon after finally having a chance to be with her. But as she spoke, that young woman shone through, so proud of these two kids and a woman who could destroy her like nobody else. A happiness lighting up in her that Ursula had missed so much during the four years of hiding, and she hoped that Regina was right, this would work out because she did not want to see that light inside of her go out again…or for her to lose her daughter…children, because, the way Regina talked about Henry it’s like that boy was hers as well. 

* * *

“Where did you go last night?” Emma asked from where she laid in the bed the next evening, leaning back on her elbows and completely nude while she watched Regina where she now laid between her legs, head resting against her thigh.

A brow slowly arching as Regina asked, “Seriously? You’re interrogating me now?”

Emma chuckled, shifting her weight on one elbow so she could reach down and brush her fingers over Regina’s damp forehead. “I was just curious, I woke up and you were nowhere to be found…”

“Oh, what, did you miss me or something, Princess?” She smirked, moving to crawl up Emma’s body, mouths hovering inches apart.

“Maybe…” Regina bumped their noses together, “Also I wasn’t done with you last night…I had things I still wanted to do.” Regina let out a breathy laugh at the pout taking over her face, and Emma couldn’t help herself, she just had to lean in and kiss her then, the sound one of the sexiest things she’s ever heard, gravelly from their recent activities and just…teasing, taunting. “Gods you’re hot as hell.”

Regina laughed into their kiss, the action quickly heating up, Regina moaning into Emma’s mouth as her hands teased her sides, gasping as she was flipped over on her back and unlike usual the kiss disappeared, her eyes slowly opening when Emma just sat on her hips and held her hands above her head as she hovered over her, trying to understand the look she was getting. “Why are you stopping?”

“You didn’t answer me.”

“What?”

Emma rolled her eyes, throwing her long blonde hair over her shoulder with an exasperated sigh, “Where you went last night.”

“Why does it matter?” Regina queried, trying to shift to lean up but was unable to.

Emma frowned, leaning back to look at Regina, “It doesn’t, I just wanted to know…why are you avoiding it?”

Regina leaned up on her elbows, chewing on the inside of her lip, “I just went to the beach, I needed a little air, and time to think…”

“About?”

She shifted her weight onto one arm and reached out to lace her fingers with Emma’s, “This…it’s rather new for me and I know we talked I just, I needed a moment is all.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yes, okay,” Emma sighed, pushing on Regina’s chest to get her to lay down before she curled into her side, pulling her in tightly against her. “I understand…”

Regina let out a long sigh, turning her head to place a kiss to Emma’s forehead and turning on her side so they were facing each other, limbs tangling until they found a comfortable position. “Next time I’ll leave a note.”

“Thank you.”

Regina let out a long sigh which was quickly broken with a yawn, “You can finish what you started later, for now I’d like to sleep.”

“Okay, goodnight, Regina.”

“Goodnight, Princess,” she yawned, leaning in to peck Emma’s lips before pressing their foreheads together, Emma’s touch soothing as she dragged her fingers over her arm, drawing lazy patterns on her skin until they both fell asleep.

* * *

Emma woke up before Regina as the morning light started streaming in, their positions now changed to Regina sprawled out on her stomach in the bed and Emma lying next to her, right arm draped over her middle. Soft snores the first thing to greet Emma as she awakes, smiling dopily as she places a kiss against her bare shoulder. Slowly blinking open her eyes she sees something odd on Regina’s back, curious, she shifts slightly, hand reaching out to brush Regina’s hair away she’s surprised to see swirls running down the woman’s back.

“Weird…” she breathes, tracing her finger over the mark, the colour too light to be a tattoo making her believe it must be a birthmark but it was probably the strangest birthmark she’s ever seen…also wondering why she hadn’t seen it before this morning.

“Mmm,” came the muffled voice of Regina, shifting lightly as Emma still traced her finger over the swirls, following them from between her shoulder blades all the way down to the top of her ass before they just vanished. “S’op, tickles.”

“It’s not my fault you’re so ticklish.”

Regina pouted, turning her head to look at Emma, “What’re you doing?”

“Tracing.”

Regina arched a brow before burrowing into her pillow again, “Well stop, it’s distracting and I want to sleep.”

“Sorry I couldn’t help it…it just calls to be traced.”

“My spine?” Regina shifted slightly so she was lifted more as she tried to meet Emma’s eyes.

“No, kind of…your birthmark or whatever…”

“My what?”

Emma frowned, “The swirls on you back,” she enunciated by tracing a few of them with her finger.

“I have swirls on my back?”

“You don’t know?” Emma gasped.

“I haven’t spent much time looking at my back in mirrors, Princess.”

“We need to rectify that right away!”

Regina let out a sleepy chuckle, falling back on her stomach, “I’m good, I’d much rather sleep…someone kept me up well into the evening.”

“How rude of them…” Emma grinned, unable to stop from reaching out and moving Regina’s hair away more so she could see how far it goes up. “It goes into your hair, how haven’t I noticed this before?! You’ve worn your hair up tones and I’ve seen you naked…quite a bit lately…I really must start worshiping your back.”

“Emma…stop. Sleep, or go.”

“Fine,” she pouted, flopping onto her back staring up at the roof until she was graced with those faint snores again, and then she was up, sitting next to her and taking in the marks.

“I can feel you staring.” Regina grumbled making Emma yelp, eyes wide as she looked toward her obscured face.

“I thought you were sleeping!”

“I was, and then you started staring at me…”

“Sorry…it’s just…remarkable.”

“Why? You have a birthmark, so does Hope.”

“Yeah but not like this!”

Regina sighed, shifting to sit up but stopped when Emma placed a hand to her back before she traced up the pattern and instantly she was so at ease she couldn’t move. “That feels nice…”

“What?” Emma blinked.

“Relaxing…”

Emma frowned, looking down at her hand mindlessly tracing the pattern on her back, shifting to lay against her side again she placed a kiss to her shoulder blade before resting her cheek on it, watching as her hand traced over the marks, Regina’s hand on her side shifting sneaking between them and pressing the tips of her fingers against Emma’s palm on the hand that she wasn’t using. “Sweet dreams, Regina…” Regina let out a content sign in response and it wasn’t long before her breaths evened out and then, like music to Emma’s ears the faintest, cutest snores filled the room.

* * *

Things were…complicated between them, most nights Emma and her ended up wrapped up in each other’s bodies, it was almost addicting to get to touch her, hold her, watch as she crashes over the edge…a beautiful sight she never wanted to stop experiencing…but at the same time it was almost too much to get to experience so much with Emma and also not…they spent their days apart, besides meals and then there was bedtime where they spent that as almost a family, reading the kids stories and putting them down together and then, almost every night they retire to bed together, it’s like during the days they’re acquaintances at most, two people coexisting in the same building yet nothing more, and then at night, their heated touches and soft breaths…and it’s…complicated because it’s everything she’s ever wanted and the cruelest joke at the same time.

She constantly wishes she could just reach out and take Emma’s hand, to brush a loose hair from her face…to kiss her good morning but she knows she can’t, nobody else can ever learn of them and…her fingers constantly ache to reach out and some days she’s sure Emma feels the same way when she catches her eyes, so desperate, so crestfallen.

“Regina?” She’s startled, eyes going wide as they looked for the source of her name, meeting the Queen’s expectant eyes across the table.

“Yes, your majesty?”

“Snow, we’ve been through this,” Regina bowed her head in acquiescence.

“I’m sorry, Snow. What was it that you needed?”

“Ah, yes, could you please pass me the salt?”

“Yes, of course,” Regina nodded, grabbing the salt shaker and passing it to the woman who gratefully accepted it.

“Thank you, sweetheart.” Regina smiled at her before her eyes looked across the table again to find her watching her closely. “How have you been enjoying your stay here, Regina?”

Regina jumped, eyes snapping to Snow’s once again. “Oh! Very much so! The children and the Princess have been making me feel right at home, I am very grateful for the kindness your family has gifted me with.”

Snow nodded, “Yes, we’ve heard quite a bit about your adventures.” Regina couldn’t place why that made her stomach twist in anxiety but it did, her heart racing, have they been caught, was she going to be put to death?! “We’d love to join you all on your next adventure, wouldn’t we, Charming?”

David looked up at her with wide eyes, before looking from Emma and then to Regina before meeting his wife’s once more, “Yes, yes, of course, Henry has mentioned your trips to the beaches so often I’m starting to get a little envious of the boy.”

Regina’s panicked eyes moved to Emma who looked about ready to dig a hole and throw herself down in it…or better yet Henry, her look threatening as she looked at the boy shifting awkwardly at her side.

“We would love that,” Regina said when Emma offered no help, simply shrugging when the princess shot daggers at her…sure that she was signing her death warrant as the King and Queen discussed all the wonderful things Henry and Hope had shown them that Regina helped them find…contemplating helping Emma dig the hole to throw Henry down but as guilty eyes met hers Regina couldn’t blame the boy for wanting to share things with his grandparents…how was he to know they’d want to tag along next time.

They finished breakfast rather quickly after that, the kids bee-lined it out of there as soon as they could to get to their lessons, Emma’s eyes following after the kids as Regina slowly stood, preparing to leave as well when a voice met her ears. “Regina, you’re with me today.” She turned to look at the King with wide eyes before looking at Emma who now looked about ready to drop dead.

“Dad?”

“If she’s going to be spending this much time with my grandchildren alone I want to be sure if anything happens she can look out for them.”

Regina blinked, posture perfectly straight, almost stiff while Emma seemed to flounder for words. “Dad, what are you saying?”

“She’s training with me and our knights today.”

“You can’t be serious!” Emma exclaimed, Regina turning to see Emma looked about ready to pass out.

“Relax, Princess, I can handle myself just fine…you should be more worried about your father,” and she’s not sure what possessed her to wink at Emma in public but well…Emma looked about two seconds from passing out from everything going on.

“Mom?!”

“I agree with your father, sweetheart.”

Regina locked eyes with Emma again, her smile crooked, trying to convey with her eyes that she would be perfectly fine but Emma still seemed ready to go to battle for her and, Regina was sure that would certainly out them. She twitched her fingers, her magic brushing along Emma’s hand making her calm, straightening up instantly.

“Very well, but if she wounds father please be kind.”

“I am perfectly capable at defending myself, Emma, after all I was a knight before I was King.”

“Mom told me you were a shepherd.”

“Snow!” Charming whined and she simply shrugged, walking away from the gathering around the table.

“Come now, sweetheart, we have things to do,” and with one last glance to Regina Emma followed dutifully after her mother.

“They allowed a shepherd to marry a princess?” Regina blurted and the man smiled at her.

“Ah yes, but they did believe I was a Prince and Knight at the time.” Charming nodded toward the door Emma and Snow had just exited through, “Come with me, I’ll tell you the story as we walk.”

Regina nodded her head, folding her hands behind her back as she walked next to the King.

* * *

Regina stood next to the King watching the many men and women fight before them, the sight never gets old really, she always found it quite fascinating but knowing she was supposed to spar with them was just the slightest bit unnerving.

“So what is it that you know?”

Regina turned to look at the man, “I can handle myself in a fight, that’s about as much as I can tell you.”

He nodded, “You have magic, yes?”

Regina nodded, “Yes, sir, I’ve spent many years perfecting my skills…”

“Well, combat is a lot like that, it’s as much precision as it is predicting your opponent’s next move.” Regina nodded again, looking at the two soldiers in front of them. “You will start off your training with General Hua.”

“General?” Regina gulped, trying to find this brute the King was offering her up to for sleeping with his daughter…because this must be why this is happening.

“Hua!” He called, gesturing the knight a few feet from them over, “Can you help teach Regina the basics?” the knight nodded, Regina’s eyes widened at the woman that approached, gesturing out to the fields.

Regina took a few steps toward the woman before she looked over her shoulder, planning on meeting the King’s eye but instead she saw Ursula, chatting casually with a few knights…and next to her, in a really poor disguise was Emma…it really took everything in her not to face-palm…two of the most important people in her life were here to watch her get her ass kicked in poor disguises. Regina really wanted to know how Ursula found out she was doing this…and then she remembered how interested she was when Regina brought her to watch the knights spar years back and she was suddenly sure the woman just came casually for entertainment…and she was definitely going to kick Ursula’s ass later.

“Whenever you’re ready,” Hua said and Regina turned to look at the woman, a brow raising just slightly before she nodded.

“Right,” She took in a deep breath, closing her eyes as magic wrapped around her, changing her into something much better suited for this and stretching out her limbs before she conjured up a sword, smirking at the other woman, “ready.”

She grinned before raising her blade to meet Regina’s, “You’ve done this before, haven’t you?”

“Perhaps a few times.”

“Well then, show me what you got, m’lady.”

Regina’s grin was wide, oddly frightening at the utter joy on her face at the thought that sparring brought her, but General Hua was only thrown off for a second before she looked just as excited as Regina.

Regina advanced, and Hua quickly deflected, jumping back as Regina, both of them sharing another grin before they fell into it, blades clashing against each other, moving all over the field, as more time passed Regina noticed Hua started to hold back less, her attacks holding more weight behind them and Regina found it rather thrilling.

Regina kicked out, her boot hitting Hua in the stomach making her stumble back before she lunged, twisting the other woman’s sword making it clatter to the floor, her smirk wild as Hua looked up at her in her kneeled position, looking rather impressed by her abilities. “Very good, Regina, but don’t look so proud, you haven’t won yet.” Then Mulan scooped up her sword, lunging forward and Regina quickly parried, jumping back and taking a few quick steps to the left, their bodies soon a blur as they deflected and advanced.

And then everything went still, quiet as Regina braced herself with her left leg, one hand pressing against the blade of her sword and the other gripping the hilt to stop Hua’s powerful blow, her eyes wide as she met the warrior’s, heart franatically beating against her chest as she felt the blade cutting into her skin, blood trickling down her hand, their eyes silently communicating.

“You okay, m’lady?”

She nodded, clenching her jaw against the burning sensation in her hand. “I can handle myself.”

Hua grinned, “I’ve noticed,” she took a step back, lowering her blade to her side, “We may stop if you like, you fought very well.”

“I’m fine,” Regina hissed, trying to fight the sudden feeling of exhaustion, as her body swayed forward at the loss of the weight being pushed down on her blade, her blade falling to her side, her injured hand clenched into a fist as she tried to straighten herself back up.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she instantly relaxed, turning to look at the King, “That will be all. Regina, you did very well.”

She bowed her head, “Thank you, your majesty.”

“David, please.”

Regina nodded, before she turned to look at Hua as the warrior sheathed her sword. “I suppose I’ll just have to work harder to kick your ass next time.”

She let out a deep laugh, “I look forward to it, m’lady.”

“Regina.” She made her sword disappear before she reached out her hand to the general, “I enjoyed myself very much, General Hua.”

“Mulan,” She smiled, gripping Regina’s in a strong grip, “And as did I, Marian and Red trained you well.”

“How did you–”

“I recognized some of their moves.”

“You trained with my soldiers before?” Charming asked and Regina chuckled, turning to look at the man.

“Years ago and only a handful of times.”

He nodded, lips pursed in thought as he looked her over, “You may go get cleaned up, I can trust you will take good care of my grandchildren.”

Regina nodded, looking over her shoulder to see Emma standing just at the edge of the covered seating, eyes wide in fear still. “Thank you, David, and know, I would lay down my life to protect them both, and your daughter.” She saw something in his eyes for just a fraction of a second before he nodded, stepping away from her to address one of his men, Regina locked eyes with Emma and then a grinning Ursula before she teleported to her chambers.

* * *

Emma teleported after her, a loud gasp leaving her lips as she arrived to see Regina stumbling forward, instantly stepping forward to catch her. Regina’s eyes finding hers instantly. “You’re hurt.”

“I’m fine, I just lost my balance,” She stated, slipping from Emma’s hold and taking a step back to sit on the chaise sitting right behind her. “What’re you doing here, Princess? What were you doing there?! It’s like you want us to be found out!”

“I was worried!” Emma exclaimed, kneeling in front of Regina and batting the woman’s hand away as she tried to loosen her boots with one hand. “You didn’t have to go so hard.”

Regina laughed, “Your father was looking to make sure I could defend you and the children, I believe I did just that.”

Emma shook her head at her, “You know they’re really going to knight you now, Mulan is one of their strongest warriors.”

Regina let out an exhausted chuckle, blowing a lock of sweaty hair from her face, as Emma pulled off her second boot. “The honour, my mother will be so proud.”

Emma frowned at the obvious sarcasm in her tone, “I don’t get you sometimes…” she whispered as she took Regina’s injured hand in hers, uncurling her fingers to look at the injury. “Some days you act so free, happy and others you’re snippy with me, and too proud to let me help you.”

“I can–”

“Take care of yourself, I know.” Emma shook her head, “I know you could handle yourself, but…it doesn’t mean I am happy to let you get hurt…especially because my father is trying to be noble.” Emma met her eyes, the look in them threw her for a moment, almost sure she saw shame in her gaze but it was gone as quickly as it came and Emma looked back down at her hand again, conjuring up a bucket of water and a clean rag she slowly started cleaning away the blood.

Regina let out a long sigh, wanting nothing more than to just wash the sweat and grim from her body but also to sleep for the rest of the day…and it was still morning.

“It’s not too bad, you’re lucky.” Emma said, as she hung the dirty rag on the bucket, “I can heal it, if you like…” Regina offered her a gentle smile when Emma looked up at her, nodding her head slightly to give her consent. Her eyes fell back to Regina’s hand, the bleeding starting again but Emma just cupped Regina’s hand in hers, closing her eyes as she focused on healing the wound.

The feeling of her magic seeping into Regina was oddly familiar, soothing almost as she felt Regina’s welcome her with almost a warm caress, her eyes opening to lock with Regina’s when she felt the other woman squeeze her hand. “Thank you, darling.”

Emma smiled, feeling her magic seeping back into her, her eyes falling to their hands before she pulled hers off of Regina’s to see the limb fully healed, “There you go,” Emma breathes, pulling her hand to her mouth to place a kiss to the center of her palm. “All better.” Regina’s thumb brushed against her face and Emma watched her closely, “Are you okay? Want me to help you bathe?”

One part of Regina was sure it was too risky, what if she popped a tail during it but the other part of her just wanted to be clean but was much too exhausted to even think about standing. “If you wouldn’t mind…”

“I offered, didn’t I?” Regina grinned letting Emma help her out of her clothes like she’s done a dozen times before but unlike all the other times, this was different, Regina leaning almost all her weight on Emma as she helped her into the bathing room and magically filled the tub with hot water before she helped her in.

“Thank you, Emma,” She breathed, gripping Emma’s hand as it brushed over her skin.

“It’s no problem, Regina.”

Regina let out a long sigh, closing her eyes as Emma carefully washed her, almost dozing off a few times here and there, but when Emma started washing her hair she knew she was a goner, eyes heavy as gentle fingers massaged her scalp, feeling a faint kiss on her forehead a few moments later after the princess washed the soap from her hair but as long as the sudden appearance of water woke her she was back asleep again, the mix of Emma’s touch and the water lulling her to sleep in a way she didn’t quite understand.

Emma smiled down at her, combing her fingers through her hair before she teleported them to Regina’s bed, tucking Regina in snuggly watching her for a few long moments before she leaned down, placing a kiss to her temple before she teleported out of the room and into the library to look over the books on their kingdom's history, still in search of that damn crest she had seen on the coin.

* * *

When Emma walked into the dining room that afternoon she was instantly sure by the look on her mother’s face that it was going to be a long lunch and she was going to hate every second of it.

“Hi, mommy!” Hope called from her seat completely oblivious to her mother’s inner turmoil.

“Hi, munchkin,” Emma sighed, walking around the table to place a kiss to the top of her head and then one to Henry’s. “Did you two have a good morning?”

“Yeah!”

“It was alright…” Henry slumped in his chair making Emma pause to run her fingers through his hair before dropping to Regina’s chair, certain the other woman wouldn’t be down for lunch. “How was your day, mom?”

“It was also just alright…” Emma sighed, thinking back to Regina and the injuries she sustained fighting against Mulan…she only went to watch because she thought Regina would be kicking her father’s ass…sure she also wanted to keep an eye on the other woman just in case but well…mostly to see her father get his ass kicked.

“I had a great afternoon!” Charming gushed, smiling widely, “Regina fought valiantly!”

Emma clenched her jaw, grabbing food from the platters in front of her to keep from snapping at her father.

“Yes, Emma, you should feel good knowing this Regina can protect your children!”

Emma rolled at her mother, “I have always known she could protect them…unlike you, I can actually trust people without having to put them in harm’s way.”

“Emma!” Snow gasped, dropping her fork. “What is it you’re trying to say?!”

“She got hurt! Could barely stand because she didn’t want you to see her as weak!”

“What?!” Henry exclaimed, eyes wide, “Why didn’t you protect her?!” his eyes angry as he looked to his grandfather.

“She didn’t need my protecting, she’s a very brave warrior; Mulan was very impressed after she left.”

Emma’s jaw tensed again while Henry sported a similar expression, “I could have told you that, you could have chosen anyone else, you could have stopped it way earlier but you waited until she was bleeding! Until Mulan called it…Regina would have fought until she was knocked out just so you wouldn’t keep her from the kids!”

“Bleeding?” Hope’s lower lip wobbled, “R’gina’s hurt?”

Emma ran her fingers through Hope’s curls, “She’s okay now, baby, just resting.”

“How do you know all of this, Emma?” Snow asked in a voice that sent chills down Emma’s spine.

“She’s my friend!”

“Mommy…” Hope’s eyes were rimmed with tears, “I wanna see her…”

“Me too…” Henry said, jaw tense.

Emma looked between her kids and nodded, “how about you go wait outside the doors while I have a quick word with your grandparents then we can go see if she’s awake and bring her some lunch, hmm?”

“Okay, mom.”

Emma waited until Henry and Hope were out of the room and the doors were shut behind them that she turned on her parents, “Now why don’t you tell me the real reason you did this?! Because she’s been watching the kids for nearly two months now and you haven’t had any inquiries.”

“I believe I brought up a few.”

Emma scoffed at her mother, “Your only worries were about Hope’s attachment to her!”

“Yes, and I’m starting to think I should worry about Henry’s too…” Snow folded her hands on the table, “And yours, you’ve never talked to us like this because of anyone, not even Baelfire, so what makes this woman so different?”

Emma glared even as her blood ran cold, scared her worries over Regina’s safety had exposed her true feelings toward the woman. “Because you’ve never done this to any of my friends before!”

“Baelfire and I sparred,” Charming stated, watching his daughter curiously.

“He was joining our army! Regina is just a woman staying with us!”

“Yes, and how much longer do you think that will be for, Sweetie?”

“However long she likes!” Emma’s voice boomed, “She saved my daughter’s life, she can stay until she dies of old age for all I care!”

Charming nodded, “Which is why I thought it best to make sure she could defend my family.”

“I can defend myself and my children!”

“I know, kiddo, but, if we are to knight her–”

“Not this again!” Emma threw her arms up in the air, “I don’t have time for this…” She growled, brushing past her father’s chair to head toward the doors.

“Emma!” she turned to look at the man, only to find him standing in front of her, his large hand landing on her shoulder. “She is a brave warrior, she saved my granddaughter’s life, your mother and I just wish to reward her for her actions.”

Emma shook her head, “And I’m just saying that’s not something I need…”

“Shouldn’t it be Regina’s decision to make?”

“Fine, I’ll ask her, alright? Just…next time don’t let it go so far…if anything had happened to her, the kids would have been crushed…”

“Noted.” Charming smiled, leaning down to place a kiss against her forehead before nudging her to go.

Emma let out a long sigh and turned on her heels, storming out of the doors as soon as they were opened by the guards, taking Hope’s small hand in her right and cupping the back of Henry’s head with the other as she led them toward Regina’s chambers.

* * *

Emma knocked on the door and they waited a long moment before she tried again but still got no response, both kids looked worriedly at the door. “I’ll poof in and check on her, you two wait here.”

They nodded and a second later Emma vanished from between them and rematerialized inside Regina’s room next to her bed, sitting down on it when she saw the woman still sleeping soundly under the covers. Emma let out a long sigh at seeing the rise and fall of her chest, brushing her hair out of her face to get a better look.

“Em-ma?”

“Hey, sorry, did I wake you?”

“Mmm,” Regina yawned rubbing the sleep out of her eyes before looking at the Princess. “What’re you doing here?”

“The kids were worried and wanted to bring you lunch…”

“I’m naked.” Emma looked down and blushed until smooth tanned skin was blanketed in purple smoke which revealed a pale blue nightgown when it evaporated. “They may come in now.”

Emma nodded, her hand sliding across the mattress to link her fingers with Regina’s. “How are you feeling? I was really worried about you…”

“A little sore, slight headache but besides that I am wonderful.” Emma nodded again, squeezing Regina’s hand before she stood to let the kids in, Regina shifted in bed and lit the candle by her bed as she heard the door creak open, two sets of footsteps barrelling toward her and before she knew it two kids had climbed up onto her lap and were hugging her tightly. “Oh!” she gasped at the strong hold from the two.

“Careful!” Emma hissed, shutting the door with her foot as she held a plate of food close to her chest.

“Sorry!” They called, pulling away they smiled down at Regina, Henry sitting on the bed next to her while Hope still remained in her lap, playing with Regina’s hair.

“We brought you lunch!” Henry announced and Regina smiled at him as she looked toward Emma standing awkwardly by the door still.

“I see that…”

“Mommy, bring it here!”

“Right…” Emma breathed, stepping closer, “You’ll have to move out of Regina’s lap though, munchkin.”

Hope let out a dramatic sigh before she squished herself against Regina’s other side by the edge of the bed making the woman wrap her arm securely around her to hug her closer to her body so the toddler wouldn’t fall.

Emma placed the plate of food in Regina’s lap before she sat at the end of the bed, leaning against the bedpost, an affectionate smile on her face as she looked at the small group huddled together…the kids really have gotten attached to her and so has Emma…which she knew was stupid because Regina probably would have to run off again soon but she couldn’t keep herself from just enjoying the time they had together.

* * *

“Feeling better today?” She turned when she heard Emma’s voice to her left as she walked through the corridors toward the library.

“Yes, dear, much better.”

“Great! Happy to hear! Hope really missed you last night…guess it was just a weird 24-hour bug…”

Regina hummed, thinking back to the weird onset of nausea that had had her curled around a bucket for most of the evening after dinner, to the point where she had to teleport herself into the ocean, the waves soothing her stomach almost instantly, she made a mental note to not spend so much time without the ocean again. “Must have been.” Emma grinned at her, bumping their shoulders together. “Something you want, Princess?”

“No, just good to see you up and about…you got your colour back and everything.”

Regina bowed her head as a blush rose on her cheeks, Emma chuckled and bumped her shoulder again and this time Regina nudged her back causing them both to chuckle, stopping in the middle of the hallway they turned to look at each other. “Want to join me at the li–”

“Regina?!” they both spun around when they heard the high-pitched voice call her name.

“Red?” Regina just got out before she was being barreled into and engulfed in a bone-crushing hug which she happily returned, laughing in Red’s ear as she picked her up off the ground and spun her around.

Red dropped her back on the ground, hands instantly going to cup Regina’s face in her hands, “Look at you!” she pulled away, stepping back to run her eyes over Regina’s body, “You got hotter! Damn! How is that possible?!” Regina giggled, a blush colouring her cheeks and she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. “What’re you doing here?!”

“I–”

“She’s staying with me while she’s in town,” Emma said dragging both of their attention to the Princess, Regina arching a brow at Emma’s stiff posture and tense jaw.

“Damn, how’d you pull that off?”

“Uh, I helped Hope when she fell into the water.” Regina supplied, voice unsure as she continued to watch Emma’s strange behaviour. “Are you alright, Princess?”

Emma pursed her lips, “Yes, I’m great! So happy to see you’re back, Red!”

Red arched a brow and looked at Regina in question who simply shrugged in response. “Well, I’m glad you saved the little tyke! She is awfully fun to hang around with.” Regina nodded, her smile wide at the mention of the toddler.

“She is certainly something!”

“Hey! Wanna accompany me today? We have so much to catch up on!”

Regina turned to look at Emma one more time before she nodded, “Yes, of course! It’s been how long...?”

Red pursed her lips, “Em, how old are you?”

Emma rolled her eyes, “28.”

Red started counting off the years on her fingers making Regina laugh and grab her hand to stop her, her smile radiant and Red couldn’t help but return it. “It was a rhetorical question, Red.”

“Right…” Regina smirked, squeezing Regina’s hand, “I gotta pay granny a visit, so I hope you’ve gotten lots of practice horseback riding since we last saw each other!”

“Uh, yes, Emma’s taken me out a few times…”

“Great!” Red chirped, turning to look at Emma with a smile, “We’ll see you later then, Princess!”

And with that Red pulled Regina away, glancing back she saw the Princess watching her with the strangest look in her eyes…she didn’t quite understand it but it made her frown all the same…she’ll just have to ask Emma what was wrong with her later…

* * *

“Red…” Regina spoke hesitantly looking over at the girl from where she sat atop her own horse.

“Yeah, kid?”

Regina huffed at the term of endearment. “I’m not a kid.” Red turned to smirk at her and Regina rolled on her eyes before she continued, hands fiddling with the reigns. “About the night I left…”

“Hey, don’t worry, I haven’t told anyone and I promise you I won’t…your secret is safe with me, fish butt.”

“Thank you, wolfie.” Regina smirked when Red turned to look at her with wide eyes. “Ursula told me a few years ago.”

“Ursula…you mean the Sea God?”

“I mean, I more commonly refer to her as my best friend but…that’s also not inaccurate, she is indeed the Goddess of the Sea.”

“I’m gonna gloss over the fact that you know an actual God and address the part where she’s your best friend, like excuse me!”

Regina rolled her eyes, “You’re my best land friend?”

Red pursed her lips in thought, “Okay, I’ll take that…but don’t tell Marian, she’ll be super jealous.”

“Deal,” Regina grinned, focusing back on the path before them. “How is she by the way? I’m surprised I haven’t seen her around either…”

“We’ve been on a mission for the past few months, which is difficult now that we’re lugging around a pintsized third wheel.”

“Snow paired you up with one of the dwarves?” Regina questioned naively, head tilted in thought and the lightest of frown on her lips.

Red barked out a laugh, shaking her head, “No, no, Marian had a son, but with nobody to babysit…because the last time we left him with Granny he picked up some colourful language and Marian refused to leave him there ever again so…he comes along.”

“Marian had a son?”

“Yeah! He’s 5 now, the cutest! He’s got these dimples! Oh, you gotta meet him!”

“I’d really like that!” Regina’s smile blinding once again before she turned to look in the distance, soon getting lost in her own thoughts…she’s truly missed so much.

“So, you know I got about 50,000 questions about you know…” Red gestured to Regina’s legs before waving her hand all over her. “The mermaid thing.”

“I figured, I got a lot about the werewolf thing as well…”

Red nodded, “When we get to Granny’s we’ll fill you in.”

“Is she one too?”

“Yeah, but she no longer shifts…but has all the other senses still.”

“You know, you’re the first werewolf I’ve met…”

Red chuckled, “Oh yeah? Well, wanna know a secret?” Regina nodded, looking at Red expectantly as she leaned the slightest bit closer. “You’re the first and only mermaid I’ve met.”

Regina’s laugh was joyous and Red soon joined in, the two chatting happily the whole way to Granny’s cabin hiding somewhere deep in the forest, Regina giving Red the quick mermaid rundown.

* * *

She and Red arrived late back to the palace, Red pulling her into a strong hug and placing a kiss to her temple as they stood down the hall from their quarters and where she knew where Emma and the kids would be preparing to start Storytime.

“Today was fun, we should do it again soon.”

Regina smiled brightly up at her, “I’d love that.”

“Great, see you around, Regina,” Red winked, hugging Regina once more before she spun on her heels, heading to the servants quarters.

“Regina?” She jumped, spinning around to see Emma standing in the hallway, hands crossed over her chest. “You’re late.”

“I know, I’m sorry but Granny made us stay for dinner…you really can’t turn that woman down, Princess…”

Emma frowned, nodding slowly. “Okay, well the kids were worried.”

“I’m sorry…” Emma sighed, gesturing for her to head toward the room, feeling a tug on her hair as she passed making her stop to look at the Princess. “Did you just pull my hair?!”

“No, sorry you just had a piece of…” Emma trailed off, looking down at what she pulled out, “Seaweed? In your hair…”

“Oh…” Regina blushed, walking into the room while Emma followed behind her.

“Why do you have seaweed in your hair?”

“We went for a swim.” Regina shrugged, eyes turning to both the kids at the bookshelf as they turned to smile at her.

“R’gina!” Hope exclaimed, barreling into her and Regina laughed, combing her fingers through her messy curls.

“Hello, Guppy, did you have a good day?”

“No…I missed you,” Hope pouted, then looked around them conspiratorially before she motioned for Regina to come closer and when she bent down toward the toddler she stage whispered. “I think mommy missed you too, she was grouchy all day.”

“Oh, was she now?”

“Mmhmm,” Hope nodded, smiling brightly as Regina scooped her up into her arms, balancing her on her hip as she walked toward the large chair she only go to sit in when it was her turn to hold Hope.

“So, what are we reading tonight?” She asked as soon as she was comfortable, looking across the room at Henry and Emma.

“We decided on Hansel and Gretel…which is just creepy but apparently cannibalism is child friendly but not knights…” Regina arched a brow at the obvious tension between mother and son.

“What’s cannibawlism, Hen-ry?”

“It’s when–” the rest of his sentence was cut off by Emma’s hand over his mouth, a muffed “moooom,” being heard and it was very hard for Regina to keep the laughter in.

“Fine, we can read Lancelot.”

“Yes!” Henry cheered behind Emma’s hand, Regina wincing as the sound suddenly boomed through the room when Emma dropped her hand to take the book from Henry and toss it on top of the shelf before grabbing the other book.

Emma let out a long sigh as she opened the book, adjusting in her seat uncomfortably as she waited for Henry to get comfortable, and once he was she cleared her throat and began reading. Regina smiled contently as she listened to Emma, watching her read, truly beautiful in the light of the fireplace lighting the room, and when Henry rested his head against her knee and Hope rested her head over Regina’s heart, well, Regina didn’t think any moment could be as perfect as this.

Unconsciously running her fingers soothingly through Henry’s hair as they listened to the story, while her other rubbed Hope’s arm, and, miraculously…both kids were out cold before they even finished their story, Emma looked at them in wonder.

“Now how we’ll get him into bed we’ll never know…”

Regina chuckled, looking down at the boy, “Magic?”

“Smart…” they shared a smile and then white smoke was surrounding them and Regina held her breath as the world shifted, squeezing her eyes shut as her stomach twisted alarmingly. “Now for little miss sunshine.”

Regina opened her eyes when she heard Emma speak again, looking down at the boy looking so small curled up on his bed buried under large blankets. “She’s easy…” Regina sighed, brushing the hair affectionately from Henry’s forehead before she stepped back, turning to follow Emma out of the door and into Hope’s room.

Using magic again to change the toddler into her pajamas before they placed her in the large bed, Emma pulled the blanket over her body while Regina leaned down to place a kiss against Hope’s forehead, brushing her hair out of her face like she did with Henry, a similar smile on her face as she took a few steps back to allow Emma room to do the same.

With that they made their way out of the room, quietly shutting her door they started walking down the hall, “So, are you going to join me tonight?”

Emma glanced over at her, frown etched into her features again. “I’m actually pretty tired…maybe tomorrow.”

“_Oh_. Okay…” Regina frowned in confusion at her, “Did I do something to upset you?”

“No, I’m just tired is all…”

“Okay…” Regina couldn’t wipe the frown off her face as she watched the Princess continue down the hall to her room, leaving Regina standing all alone even more confused than she was before.


	8. Chapter 7

She’s been spending most of her mornings and afternoons with Red the last few days depending on when the kids are around, Red even joining them on trips to the beach here and there, it was fun catching up with the woman, even making plans to maybe go to the tavern together later in the week.

But she’s noticed that the more time she spends with Red the less she gets to see Emma, her mood not helped at all by the weird new discomfort she’s got from not spending enough time in the water…which means she’s been spending most nights after she puts the kids to bed swimming around in the ocean or talking with Red and/or Ursula down at the creek.

“Are you sure you’re okay to go out tonight?” Red asked as they sat in the library together.

“Yes, of course, I feel fine.”

“You always feel fine and then the sun goes down and you’re not okay.”

Regina huffed, “I’ll be fine! I want to go out! It’s been forever since I’ve been down to the tavern or had a fun night out.”

“If you’re sure…”

“I am! I’ll meet you at the tavern once we put the kids down.”

“I can’t wait! I wanna get a piece of that.” Regina arched a brow, about to ask what she was talking about when she abruptly felt a hand land on her shoulder, knowing instantly who it was before even looking over.

”We need to talk.”

“Uh.”

“It’s okay, Regina, I gotta go check in with Mulan anyways…I’ll see you tonight.”

Regina smiled at her and when she was out of the room she spun on Emma jabbing her in the chest with her finger, “What is your problem lately?!”

Emma growled, “We are _not_ doing this here,” She hissed, gripping Regina’s arms and taking her into Regina’s bedchambers in a plume of smoke.

Regina squirmed out of her hold, shoving her back roughly, “I thought we warned each other before doing that!”

“I didn’t know we still had to!”

“Well, we do!” Regina shouted, hands on her hips and glare deadly as the vein on her forehead popped threateningly but that didn’t deter Emma.

“What is your problem?!”

“What’s my problem?! What the hell is your problem, Princess?! You’ve been acting like an ass all week!”

“You don’t seem too bugged about that! You’re having fun taunting me with your old girlfriend!”

“What?” Regina breathed, the faintest rumbling of a disbelieving chuckle cutting off the word.

“You heard me! You’re traipsing all over the palace with her, constantly embracing, being late for Storytime, vanishing in the middle of the night to what? Go hook up with her?!”

“You can’t be fucking serious!” Regina threw her arms up in the air, spinning around and storming across the room, hand ripping through her hair anger rolling off of her in waves as she turned around. “You’re really jealous right now?! Of Red?!”

“I am _not_ jealous!”

“Yes you fucking are, Emma, you’re a jealous imbecile!”

“What?”

“An idiot, Princess, you’re a jealous idiot!”

“Ugh!” Emma exclaimed, storming across the room, “Why must you be so fucking maddening?!” She growled before she got in her face, Regina’s angry retort getting stuck in her throat as Emma grabbed her face and kissed her hard, a surprised gasp leaving her mouth before she gripped onto the skirts of Emma’s gown and returned the kiss just as urgently, biting on Emma’s lip nearly hard enough to draw blood while both of them let their argument be had in angry kisses, gripping hands, and nails scraping into skin. Regina let out a surprised gasp when Emma yanked on her hair to expose her neck, teeth scraping over her jaw and neck, biting and sucking before soothing it with her tongue. A pleased sound rumbling out of her throat before she shoved Emma back, the princess stumbling back and they froze, lust-filled eyes locking on each other for a few long moments before they crashed back into each other.

“Fuck you,” Regina growled as Emma kissed down her neck, hissing when she bit down on her skin.

“Mmm, that’s the plan.”

Regina wrapped her hands in Emma’s hair and pulled, hard, wide sea-green eyes locking on hers challengingly and Regina sneered, anger vibrating through her but then Emma was kissing her again, feeding off of that anger and she didn’t really get it.

Emma walked her into a wall, pressing her against it as she started kissing down her neck again, hissing against her chest as Regina scraped her nails down the back of Emma’s neck, “What are you waiting for then?” Regina taunted, her eyes sparkling playfully as she leaned against the wall, breath panting when Emma pulled away to look at her.

Emma smirked, gripping the collar of Regina’s tunic and pulling her away from the wall just and inch, the surprised gasp leaving Regina’s mouth making Emma grin proudly down at her, their lips crashing together a second later while Emma’s hands wandered, tugging her tunic from Regina’s pants and over her head before Regina even registered the kiss had been broken. “Really? Of all the days to wear a fucking corset?!”

Regina looked down at her body an evil chuckle rumbling out of her as she leaned back against the wall, watching Emma as her hands moved to the front ties of her corset. “Problem, Princess?”

“Not at all, m’lady.”

Regina rolled her eyes, “We don’t have all day.”

Emma glared up at her, “Shut up or I’ll leave right now.”

“I highly doubt you’ll do that, darling, you want me too badly.”

Emma growled, jaw tensing as her eyes burnt into Regina’s skin, feeling the tendrils of the magic on her skin before the princess fully initiated the spell which soon left her completely naked before her. “Fuck…”

Regina giggled, reaching out and gripping Emma’s chin and tugging her head up to look her in the eyes, smirk taunting. “Problem, Princess?” Emma was all over her a second later, kisses rough and teeth nipping and scraping, her hands strong as they ran over her body, gripped onto her hips and ass, biting her pulse point before sucking on it hard again. “Emma,” she moaned, head making a thud as it fell against the wall.

Emma gripped her hips tighter, resting her temple against Regina’s as she panted in her ear, Regina’s hand moving to comb through Emma’s hair nails scraping against her scalp. Emma let out a long sigh before she pulled back, pulling Regina with her and before Regina could even begin to get her footing Emma spun her around. Regina’s hands slamming against the wall to catch herself while Emma pressed her body against her back, hands running up and down her sides before one came up to move Regina’s hair out of the way to kiss down the back of her neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark, suddenly Regina is almost sure that’s her goal as the hand that moved her hair away starts blindly tracing down the marks on her back, but where they were once soothing they’re now driving her mad.

A deep moan rumbles out of her throat as she rolls her head forward, pressing her forehead against the wall as she pants heavily, pushing herself back into Emma. Emma bites down on the muscle at the crook of her neck and she cried out but soon she’s soothing the mark with her tongue and Regina is beginning to relax into the touch again when suddenly she feels Emma’s fingers travel over her hip, teasing just above the small collection of curls. “Emma…” She warned, fingers tensing against the wall, “stop teasing.”

Emma laughed into her neck as her left hand suddenly tweaked one of her nipples, crying out in shock that quickly turned into a moan as Emma’s fingers finally slipped through her folds, her arms trembling as Emma moaned in her ear, fingers teasing against her. “Fuck, you’re so wet for me.”

Regina whimpered. “Then fucking do something about it!” she growled, gasping in an unsteady breath as two fingers quickly entered her, “Fuck…” She sighed, moving her hand to wrap around the back of Emma’s head as she continued to kiss and bite her neck, grip tight in her hair as she panted pleasure rippling through her as Emma moved inside of her, almost angry with herself at just how close she was to climaxing already. “Oh gods…” she moaned, tugging on Emma’s hair when she felt the princess smirk against her neck.

“You’re mine,” Emma husked into her ear as she moved her thumb to circle Regina’s clit, Regina’s body trembled and her arm gave out sending them stumbling forward a step before Emma’s hand that was teasing her nipple wrapped around her waist. “I don’t share very well, Regina…”

Regina laughed at that, she couldn’t help it, not really, turning her head she nudged Emma’s cheek with her nose until the princess dipped her head just enough so she could lock their lips together in another bruising kiss, biting down hard on Emma’s bottom lip as her body trembled with pleasure as she reached her orgasm. “Spoiled brat.” She sneered before she came with a scream, collapsing in Emma’s arms as it ripped through her, loud moans filling the room as she moved her hands to grip on Emma’s neck and hair while riding out her release.

Emma slowly retracted her fingers, walking them backwards to the chaise, slowly pulling them down to sit in it, Regina turned on her lap to burrow her face in Emma’s neck as she panted, body still trembling here and there as she slowly started to relax, Emma’s hold on her tightening as she dropped her head to lay against Regina’s. “Are you okay?”

Regina nodded against her neck, her fingers lazily combing through Emma’s hair. “Yes. You?”

Emma ran her hands over her back, tracing the swirls the touch soothing her as she let out an unsteady breath. “I’m sorry, for being a major bitch.”

“Good.”

“Still mad at me?”

Regina pulled back, hand moving to trace her fingers over Emma’s cheekbone. “Yes…and no.”

“That’s fair…”

“You’re a real asshole sometimes, you know that?” Regina huffed, leaning away from Emma and running her hand through her hair.

“I’m starting to realize that…”

Regina shook her head, “if my body didn’t feel like jelly right now I’d not be on your lap still.”

Emma chuckled, arms tightening around Regina’s waist just the slightest bit. “I can leave…”

“Don’t you fucking dare! I’m not done with you yet, Princess!”

“Yelling or…”

“Yelling.”

“Right…” Emma dropped her gaze and Regina rolled her eyes feeling her eyes on her breasts, moving her hand to pull on Emma’s ear. “Ow!”

“My eyes are up here!”

“Sorry…”

Regina looked down, tracing the hem of Emma’s dress sleeve. “You dirtied your dress…”

“I don’t care…”

Regina shook her head, letting out a long sigh, dropping her forehead to Emma’s, taking a few long breathes before she pulled away to meet Emma’s eyes. “I don’t appreciate you acting like you own me, and no matter what we’re doing I am a free woman, you said you wanted to be casual, this is casual, Emma…I am not some toy you get to write your name on and hide away so nobody else can play with or even look at…”

“I know…I’m sorry.”

“That’s not good enough,” Regina sighed, shifting on Emma’s lap to drop her legs to the floor, Emma’s arms reluctantly falling away from her as she slowly stood, looking down at Emma she gripped her chin between her fingers to tip her head up to meet her eyes. “Don’t you dare ever treat me like that again…” Emma’s eyes moved away shamefully and Regina squeezed her chin just the slightest bit making Emma’s eyes rise to meet hers again. “And I’m not talking about the sex. That was great. I’m talking about treating me like dirt because you’re jealous of my _friendship_ with another woman.”

“You’re not…”

“No, we never were, not that it matters.” Regina stepped back, folding her arms over her chest. “So, learn to fucking share, Princess, because jealousy is one thing, angry sex is…” A laugh rumbled out of her, “Fucking great too, but I will not stick around and let you treat me like your property…if I wanted that I would have stayed home.” With that she turned, scooping up her tunic from the floor and pulling it over her head as she faced the wall.

“Regina…” Emma sighed, placing her hand on her shoulder and Regina’s head dropped forward. “I’m sorry…I was an idiot.”

Regina smirked, “Finally something we can agree on.”

“Can you please look at me?”

Regina slowly turned, meeting remorseful eyes. “I really am sorry, I’ll never treat you like that again…and if I do just…tell me…I’ve never felt like this about anyone before…”

Regina frowned, “You’ve never been jealous?”

“No, and I’m sorry…I really care about you and I got scared I was going to lose you…I…the kids would have been heartbroken if you left…”

“The kids?” Regina arched a brow and Emma nodded, pout prominent and she couldn’t help but chuckle. “You really are an idiot…”

“Wha–” her question cut off as Regina gripped her chin and pulled her into a slow kiss.

“I’m still going out tonight.”

“Okay…”

Regina nodded curtly, “Now get out of my fucking chambers, Princess.”

“Of course…” Emma nodded, “I’ll see you later then?”

“Yes.”

Emma leaned forward, kissing the corner of her mouth before Emma teleported out of her room and Regina moved over to the bed before falling down on it, and after a few minutes she pulled herself up and magically cleaned herself up and changed her clothes before leaving her room as well.

* * *

Regina met Red outside of the tavern after she put the kids to bed, “Sorry, Emma read two chapters tonight…for rather obvious reasons.”

Red snickered, “I’ve never seen the Princess so jealous…”

Regina hummed, pushing open the tavern door, “I just need a drink.”

“Hey, what’s that?”

Regina turned to look at her, “What’s what?”

“That mark on your…oh my god! That’s a hickey!” Red exclaimed as she moved Regina’s ponytail to the side.

“What’s a hickey?”

Red gasped, “Oh you’re so innocent and pure!”

“Marian! Regina doesn’t know what a hickey is!” Regina finally removed her eyes from Red to look across the tavern to where Marian and Ursula were sitting in a booth together.

“What the fuck?!” Regina moved quickly over to them, glaring down at Ursula, “When the fuck did you meet them?!”

Ursula raised a brow, “I met Marian here about an hour ago.”

“Regina? You okay?” Marian asked, frowning up at her and Regina deflated, dropping onto the bench across from them.

“You-know-who has got her in a bit of a mood.”

Regina huffed. “So, what’s this about a hickey?” Ursula wagged her brows and Regina groaned, burying her head in her hands.

“Someone has been a little jealous and it appears she’s staked her claim…I’m almost tempted to mark Regina just to see her squirm.” Red giggled, “Take a look at her work.”

“I swear to–” she stopped when she heard them shuffle around, feeling them leaning over her, “I hate you all.”

Marian let out a long whistle, “Damn, I guess it’s a good thing it’s not in a too obvious place…”

“Oh my, child…” Ursula said, chuckling lowly, “So much for casual.”

Regina dropped her head on the table and her friends laughed, feeling someone bump her shoulder as they sat on the bench next to her. “I don’t know what to do anymore…”

“Seems your girl is still having a hard time understanding what your connection means…”

“Yeah, Emma is a bit of an idiot,” Red snickered, bumping Regina to tell her just who was next to her. “Isn’t that right, fish butt?”

Regina picked her head up off the table to glare at her and Red chuckled. “I told you to stop calling me that…”

“I know, c’mon, let’s drink and I’ll teach you what a hickey is…” Regina frowned suspiciously at her but let it go after a few minutes, rubbing her temples to try and get rid of the headache pulsing inside her skull. After Red ordered their drinks she turned, focus landing on Ursula. “So, you are?”

“Ursula, Regina’s lifelong friend.”

Red’s mouth fell open, “Y-you mean _the_ Ursula?”

Regina rolled her eyes, reaching across the table for Ursula’s mug of ale. “Yes, _the_ Ursula, the one and only.”

“Hey!” Ursula snatched the mug back, “Don’t make me tell your mother about your little escapades.”

“You wouldn’t dare…”

“Try me, Princess.”

Regina rolled her eyes, “She’d kill you and you know it.”

Ursula pretended to think of it, neither of them noticing the two shocked faces of the others. “You’re right…I barely made it out with my life when I informed her you were probably true loves with the human.”

“I’m sure the look on her face was worth it.”

“Indeed…”

“Okay, just, hold the fuck up!” Red suddenly cut in, drawing both their attention to her, “Did she just fucking call you princess?!”

“Oh…”

“Oh?! Oh! What the fuck, Regina!”

“Shhh!” Regina hissed, covering Red’s mouth with her hand before turning to glare at Ursula, “Look what you did!”

“Uh, did you refer to Emma as a Human…?” they soon looked over to Marian and Regina’s jaw tensed and Ursula looked like she was ready to execute the whole tavern just to be safe.

“Fuck, not here.” Regina said, teleporting them all to the creak in the woods by the palace. “I can explain…”

“You’re a princess…”

“You’re _not_ human?!”

“This is why you’re not allowed out with mortals!” Regina screeched and Ursula threw up her hands in surrender.

“Mortals?!” Marian yelled, “What are you?!”

Regina’s glare was deadly as she snapped her head back to Ursula, “Hey! That one is on you!”

“Princess…a fucking princess…” Red dropped onto a nearby log while Marian began to pace.

“We could just–”

“We are not killing them!”

“What?!” both screamed while Ursula yelled over them.

“I meant wipe their memories!”

“Not that either!”

“Fine…whatever you say, Princess.”

Regina growled, “This day officially sucks!” she exclaimed, storming away to lean against a tree, taking a few steadying breaths. “Okay, just…everyone breathe.”

“A princess, a bloody princess…”

“Red…how is this the thing to shock you?”

“Mythical creatures I’m good with but royal mythical creatures and a literal Goddess…that’s another.”

“A Goddess?” Marian asked, her eyes widening, “Wait, she’s _the _Ursula, Goddess of the sea Ursula?!”

“Yes!” Red screamed.

“And Regina is…” she looked at the nervous girl standing across the clearing from her, something clicking instantly, eyes widening. “You’re a mermaid.” She gasped.

“Surprise?” Regina offered a guilty almost scared smile as she bent her arms at her sides like a half shrug.

“I thought they were all dead…”

She looked at Ursula who simply shrugged, “It’s complicated but, I’m the last of the surface mermaids, the ones that lived below, they survived…but we don’t live in this realm anymore…it’s not safe.”

“Then why are you here?”

“Emma.” She said simply, shrugging her shoulders.

“Right…” Marian moved to sit next to Red, “You knew about this?”

“Yeah…I saw her changed after the ball…”

“I’m sorry…about not telling you but–”

Marian stopped her by raising her hand, shaking her head, “No, I get it…I…understand.”

They all fell quiet for a few long moments Regina fiddling with her fingers while Ursula just watched the group curiously. “So…a princess…?” Red said and they all laughed, Regina nodding her head. “So like…you’re next in line to run the sea.”

“My colony…my mother is Queen of the deep sea merfolk and my father…” She smiled sadly, “He was King of the surface merfolk…I am the last of his line, of my kind.”

“I’m sorry…” Marian said and Regina nodded, wrapping her arms protectively around herself.

“Actually,” Ursula spoke up again, all their attention snapping to her, “You’re not really the last anymore…” Regina frowned at her in confusion before it dawned on her.

“Hope…”

“Yes, as your heir she is also a surface mermaid, a new kind since she is also half human but…that means–”

“I’m not alone…and she’s…” Nausea twisted in her gut and the next thing she knew she was bent over, throwing up tonight’s dinner with an unhappy groan.

“Regina!”

“Water,” She gasped, “Get me to the water…”

“Child…” Ursula breathed, scooping her up in her arms, “What is wrong?”

“I don’t know…” she cried as she shifted form, burrowing her head in Ursula’s neck.

“I need to get her into the ocean,” Ursula said to the two and they only nodded their heads once before Ursula vanished from sight, taking her and Regina into the ocean where Regina’s bioluminescence instantly lit up, turning the water around them a faint purple colour. “It’s going to be okay, my child…” she husked, holding her close.

“I just think I need more time in the water…I’ll be fine…”

Ursula frowned, “You think you’re sick because you haven’t had enough time in the water?! I have not heard of this…”

“Yes, but how many of us have gone days without being in the sea?”

Ursula frown deepened, “Then I order you to at least get into the water once a day, even if it’s in the bath.”

“I will…I promise…”

“Whoa!” They turned to look at where the gasp came from only to find Red and Marian standing on the dock. “You light up!”

Ursula laughed, “Yes, she does…our little glow worm.”

“Fuck off,” Regina growled, rolling out of Ursula’s arms.

“Are you alright, Regina?” Marian asked, sitting on the edge of the dock and Regina nodded, swimming towards her.

“Yes, are you?”

“My best friend is a werewolf, so…I’m used to this.”

Red snorted, “Oh my god, both your friends have tails.”

Marian and Regina rolled their eyes while Ursula laughed joyously, swimming closer as Regina’s bioluminescence started to dim, it completely faded down by the time she got over there. “You should probably get some rest, child.”

Regina nodded, turning to smile at Ursula who reached out, feeling Regina’s forehead for a temperature before she cupped her cheek, thumb affectionately running over her skin. “I’m okay, Ursula.”

“You feel a little warm…”

“I’m fine…”

Ursula sighed, “Go to bed.” She said and the next thing Regina knew she was standing in her bedroom in the palace, wondering vaguely how Ursula conjured her legs when teleporting her but all questions left her when she heard shuffling, a surprised gasp leaving her when she watched as Emma sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes.

“You’re back…”

“Wha-what’re you doing here?”

“I wanted to talk so I thought I’d wait up for you…” She frowned at her obviously wet hair. “Did you go for a swim?”

“Uh, yeah we went to the beach for a bit after a drink.” She explained, moving to the bed and sitting down. “If you don’t mind can we talk tomorrow? I’m kind of tired and would like to sleep…”

“Of course…” Emma shifted to sit behind her, loosening the tie in her hair to let it fall free. “Are you okay?”

She nodded, turning to look at Emma, “I’m fine…” she let her fingers ghost over Emma’s cheek before magic surrounded her, stripping off the clothes Ursula had put her back in.

Emma pressed a kiss to the heel of her hand before taking it off her cheek, scooting back in bed she tugged her with her, Regina going willingly, letting Emma pull the covers over them and wrap herself around her body, Emma’s front pressed against her back securely. “Goodnight, Regina…” she whispered, placing a kiss to her shoulder as Regina relaxed into her.

“Goodnight, Emma…”

* * *

Emma woke up hours later to the sound of violent retching coming from the other room, her mind took a few seconds to fully register the source of the noise and when it did she jolted up, stumbling out of the large bed and into the washroom where she found Regina wrapped around a bucket, skin sickly pale and covered in sweat as her body convulsed as she gagged and dry heaved.

“Regina…” Emma sighed, moving carefully towards her and kneeling next to her and brushing her dark hair over her shoulder only to be met with bloodshot eyes and tear stained cheeks. “Hey, you okay?” she asked, rubbing her back soothingly. A sob ripped its way out of Regina and she fell into Emma’s arms, clutching at the back of her nightgown as she trembled in her arms. “Hey, I got you…I got you…” Emma husked, hugging her tightly as she rubbed her back, worry twisting in her gut so tightly she worried she might be sick next too.

Emma rested her head against Regina’s, flicking her wrist to clean out the bucket the other woman was just using before she slipped her hand into Regina’s hair, cradling the back of her head as they sat together on the stone floor as Regina sobbed into her neck, Emma was almost sure her body was not just shaking from the violent sobs but also from fear…of what she wasn’t totally sure but she had a feeling something wasn’t right.

“Are you okay?” Emma asked again when she started calming a bit, combing her fingers through tangled curls while Regina curled up tighter against her.

“I don-I don’t know…” Regina hiccupped, hands sliding down to grip at Emma’s hips now instead of at her back, ear now pressed against Emma’s heart.

Emma frowned, her heart cracking in her chest but she nodded slowly, “Okay…that’s okay…I’m here for you either way, Regina…whatever you need, just ask, okay?”

Regina nodded, Emma looked down and saw the biggest pout she’s ever seen from anyone, her heart both shattering and swelling at the same time, because seeing Regina sad and unwell hurt in a way Emma didn’t understand, but that pout was also...adorable?…heartbreakingly adorable was probably the best way to put it. “Can you help me in the bath?” Regina sniffled, pulling away from Emma’s chest to look at her with large sad eyes that pinged something in the back of Emma’s mind but she couldn’t place it so she just nodded, magically filling the tub as she scooped Regina up in her arms and picked her up off the floor.

She paused at the edge before deciding, magic stripping away her nightgown as she helped Regina into the tub, holding her back to keep her steady as she stepped in after her, pulling her down into the warm water and to rest against her chest between her legs. “This okay?”

“Yes,” Regina hummed, relaxing against Emma and placing her hands on the Princess’s knees while Emma ran her hands up and down her arms, already starting to feel more relaxed.

After a few long moments of just relaxing Emma gave Regina’s arm a little nudge, “How do you feel?”

“Better…” Regina sighed, burrowing further into Emma making the other woman giggle and kiss the top of her head.

“Okay enough to move?” even though she couldn’t see it Emma just knew Regina was frowning, body stiffening almost imperceptibly against her but Emma still noticed and placed a kiss to the top of her head. “No, I was just wondering if you can sit up so I can wash you…”

“Oh…” Regina breathed, brows furrowing as her hands moved to grip the edge of the tub and pulled herself so she was sitting upright between Emma’s legs.

Emma froze as she watched her back muscles ripple and move, mesmerized for a few long moments hand reaching out to trail over the notches in her spine disguised by the marks on her back, tracing the muscles as they quivered under her touch and she couldn’t help but lean forward, brushing her lips over her back in the softest of kisses before she conjured up a rag soaking it in the water she slowly ran it over Regina’s arm, along her shoulder blades to her other arm, brushing away her partially wet hair to gently clean the sweat from Regina’s body like she had after she’d been injured after her sparring match with Mulan.

Regina leaned forward, draped over to give Emma more access, and as she washed her she couldn’t take her eyes off the marks on her back, sure she must be imagining things when she thought they were suddenly tinted purple. She traced her finger up them and into Regina’s hair, hearing a small content sigh rumble out of Regina. “Lay back…” and Regina did without question, reclining back against Emma as she moved the cloth over the front of Regina’s body, touch gentle and soothing…so unlike how they’ve ever touched before but Emma didn’t dare focus on that, just focused on taking care of Regina as best she could.

“Emma…?” Regina breathed, turning her head and both giggling as the side of her nose bumped into Emma’s.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you…”

Emma smiled, tipping her head up just the slightest bit to place a kiss to her cheek, “Do you want to go back to bed?” Regina nodded, “Okay, can you stand? If not I can just carry you…”

Regina shifted so she was leaning more away, raising a hand to brush over Emma’s cheek, fingers so light she was sure that if she hadn’t been watching her she would have missed the touch. So caught up was she on that gentle touch, that she didn’t notice until she felt the mattress under her, that Regina had teleported them to the bed; but as soon as that chill hit it was gone as Regina rolled into Emma’s side, laying her head against her chest and draped her arm across her middle. Regina’s warmth seeped into her skin and she was almost sure she wouldn’t need a blanket but still, just to be safe she used her magic to conjure it over their bodies, turning her head to place a gentle kiss against Regina’s forehead as she hugged her impossibly closer to her body.

“Thank you…for,” Regina’s stopped as a yawn broke through her while Emma had no choice but to mirror a second later.

“I told you, whatever you need…” Regina nodded against her and Emma dropped her head against the top of Regina’s, smiling softly as she husked. “Now go to sleep…” Regina hummed in reply, burrowing against her as Emma ran her hand up and down her still damp arm.

“G’night, Em-ma.” She mumbled sleepily and Emma’s heart swelled with that feeling of affection again, kissing her forehead while her hand not holding Regina to her side reached up to trace over the veins in her arm until sleep took her over as well. They woke up hours later still wrapped around each other, the only difference from when they fell asleep was their intertwined fingers on top of Emma’s middle; both were pleasantly surprised when neither tore away at the realization, just basking in the moment as the early morning sun started peeking through the curtains telling them it was time to get up but even then they took their time, their bodies seemingly not wanting to separate from each other’s embrace until they absolutely had to.

* * *

“Mama?” Came Hope’s shy voice as she looked up Regina from where she sat in the sand with her small collection of seashells. “Yous okay?” She questioned upon seeing Regina look like how Henry did after spinning around and around until he fell over.

“Hmm?” Regina hummed, eyes squeezed shut as the world seemed to suddenly flip over and then spin at a million miles per hour. “Yes, guppy I just…” she reached blindly for something to lean on her hand gripping onto a shoulder before someone helped lower her onto the sand, “Thank you, my little prince,” Regina squinted her eyes open to find the boy’s face and brush her thumb affectionately over his cheek before she looked back at Hope as she felt the small girl clamber her way into her lap.

“Are you okay, Regina?” Henry pouted, placing his hand on her forehead like a mother would do making her smile up at him while hugging Hope to her body only for the girl to wiggle free to mirror her brother and reach for her face.

“You don’t look good, mama…”

Regina snorted a laugh, pouting at Hope while the girl forewent laying her small hand on her forehead to trace her fingers over her features, suddenly paying close attention to the scar on her hip. “I’m fine, just got a little dizzy is all…don’t worry so much.”

Henry frowned deeper though, “Maybe it’s because you didn’t eat enough breakfast? Mom says you get sick if you don’t eat enough.”

“I wasn’t hungry, I’ll eat at lunch, don’t stress, my child.” She moved one of her hands that was wrapped around Hope back up to his cheek, brushing it with her fingers before sweeping away the hair on his forehead.

“If you’re sure…” Henry frowned, adjusting in the sand to nervously pick at Hope’s seashell collection.

“I am.” She offered him a smile which knocked away Hope’s hand when she turned to look at him, both laughing a second later when Hope grabbed her face to turn it back to her so she could keep investigating it. “What are you doing, Guppy?”

“Membering.”

“Why?” but Hope just replied with a shrug, moving to play with a lock of Regina’s hair then pull at her own, brow furrowed in deep thought and nose crinkled just the slightest…looking nearly identical to Regina that Henry couldn’t tell how his mom hadn’t noticed yet.

* * *

“Mom?” Henry’s unsure voice greeted Emma to the boy’s presence in the room, turning around to see him toeing the ground with his boot nervously. Emma placed her book down and slowly made her way over to him, brushing his hair out of his face as she asked,

“Hey, Kid, what’s wrong?”

Henry bit the inside of his cheek, worried eyes rising to meet Emma’s making her gut twist. “Mom…is Regina okay?” That threw Emma off for a moment, the fact that the kids were noticing probably wasn’t the greatest of signs. A frown pulled down her features as she thought about what to say but Henry quickly chimed in again. “Don’t think about trying to lie to me, I’m not a kid anymore.”

“You’re ten, kid, not exactly a grown up.” Henry jutted out his jaw and Emma couldn’t help but chuckle, it was really quite adorable the way he tried to mimic his grandfather. “But, I won’t lie to you, okay?” Henry nodded, “I don’t know if she’s okay _but_ I don’t want you to worry because I’m sure she will be okay soon.”

“Okay…it’s just…she almost fainted at the beach today and I think it’s because she’s not eating enough…I was thinking maybe we can talk to the kitchen and get them to make her something special…like that soup you get them to make when we’re sick…”

“That’s a great idea, Henry!” Emma smiled widely at him, cupping his cheek in her hand. “Why don’t we go down and ask right now?!”

“Yeah?!”

“Yes!” Emma mirrored the wide smile she was getting from Henry, so proud of the young man he was becoming…she was honestly sure Regina was good for him, she hasn’t had any mermaid related problems since the other woman had arrived.

“C’mon, mom!”

“Whoa!” Emma yelped as the boy grabbed her hand and started yanking her out of the room, knowing right away she was about to be dragged through the secret passageways because when Henry was in a hurry that was his favourite route to take.

* * *

Regina looked around the playroom, brows furrowing as she looked to Hope, “Where did your brother go? He said he’d be back in a minute…”

Hope shrugged, mirroring Regina’s facial expression even as her hands still fiddled with the doll they were playing with seconds earlier. “Dunno, mama…he said he was going to talk to mommy…”

“Oh…”

“Mama?”

Regina looked down at the toddler, a faint smile curling on her lips, “Yes, Guppy?”

“You okay? You looked sad…”

“Oh…yes, I’m fine, darling…I just wish he’d told me so I didn’t worry, that’s all.”

“Oh…” Hope nodded, placing the doll aside to crawl across the space between them on the floor and cover Regina’s hands with hers. “He will be okay, mama, Henry is a big boy.”

Regina smiled appreciatively at the girl, turning her hands under Hope’s to hold them in her own, smiling down at the difference in size before meeting Hope’s eyes again. “Thank you, I know…but I will always worry about you two,” She slipped a hand out from Hope’s to tuck a dark curl behind her ear and cupped her cheek, brushing her thumb over her chubby cheek as she continued, “Because you are my babies…”

Hope frowned, “But you aren’t Henry’s mama…”

“Maybe not biologically…but I care very deeply about you both.”

“What’s biologicawy?”

“Hmm, it means related by blood, like you are biologically my daughter, and your mommy’s daughter,” Hope nodded, “And Henry is biologically your mommy’s son but not mine, his daddy was biologically his father.” Hope just gave her the most helplessly confused look, looking almost like Regina just blew her mind, like her brain was unable to process and Regina suspected that was probably the case. “Okay…so that’s something for another time…” She chuckled and Hope laughed along, not understanding but taking the supposed social cue as best she could.

“Mama?” Hope asked after a few long moments of silence, her lips pursed in thought and head tilted just the slightest bit.

“Yes?”

“Do you want to be Henry’s mama too?”

“Yes, Guppy, I would love to be both your mama’s.”

“Okay…” Hope nodded curtly before crawling into Regina’s lap and turning around in it to face her dolls again, happily going back to playing like nothing had happened.

Regina smiled down at the girl, placing a kiss to the crown of her head then resting her chin on it, her arms wrapped snuggly around her waist as she listened to Hope’s little voice as she talked for her dolls and made them act out ridiculous scenarios.

* * *

“Do you think she’ll like the soup?”

Emma looked down at Henry, smiling brightly as she draped her arm over his shoulders, pulling him against her side as they walked out of the kitchen. “Maybe…but I know she’ll love the gesture…”

“I hope so…”

“Henry…?”

He looked up at her, frowning in confusion at the almost shy look she was giving him, “Yeah, mom?”

“What do you think of Regina?”

“She’s great! She’s really fun to hang out with! She’s been teaching me to swim better and she has the best stories! She doesn’t treat me like a baby either…”

“Oh? Is that it?”

Henry stopped, turning to look at Emma, “What is this about? You know I like her…she’s really nice and she cares about Hope and me…”

“I was just curious…”

“Mom, she cares about you too…”

Emma chuckled, wrapping her arm around Henry again and making them continue in their walk back to the playroom. “I care about her too, kid…”

“I know.”

Emma eyed him suspiciously for a few long moments before she looked ahead again, hugging him closer to her body, he was getting so big, looking more like his father every day; it was weird but sometimes when Emma looked at him she didn’t see her late husband anymore, she saw her own father, saw herself and most recently she’s even seen some aspects of Regina in both him and Hope which was confusing because it’s only been a little over two months since she arrived but then again the two have been spending an awful lot of time with the poor woman.

She was completely lost in thought until they turned into the playroom, the once haziness of her surroundings were vivid as she heard Regina’s voice mixed with Hope’s excited chattering. Her eyes instantly focused on the sight of the two on the floor, Hope wrapped up in Regina’s arms, head tilted back to look Regina in the eyes, giggling and arguing with Regina over something she said, Emma wasn’t sure because by this moment Regina seemed to just be messing with the girl, her smile so bright, so beautiful that it made Emma’s heart soar and blossom.

“You’re so weird,” Henry muttered at her, making her realize she was smiling so brightly her face was actually hurting.

“Brat,” Emma muttered, shoving Henry playfully making him giggle as he moved across the room to drop back into the chair he had vacated earlier, nose instantly buried back in his book. “You all had a good day?” she asked, dropping onto the floor across from Regina and Hope completely ignoring the fact that she was in a gown.

“We did! We played at the beach then we had a very lovely lunch before coming in here to play and read.”

“That does sound fun! Did you have a good time, Munchkin?”

“Yup! Regeena found me so many shells! And she’s taught me bout biologicawy!”

“Oh?” Emma asked, eyes turning to Regina who was snickering, not only because they girl slurred her name which was uncommon at best but because Emma was almost shocked at how close she was to getting the word right…or that the topic even came up.

“Yes! You are biologicawy my and Hen-ry’s mommy!”

“I am!”

Hope smiled brightly at them both, “Regina is very smart, mommy! She’s the smartest! Did you know dolphins don’t have gills? Do you know what gills are, mommy?” Emma shook her head, a small smirk on her lips telling Regina that she did indeed know this. “It’s how the fishies breathe underwater, but dolphins have holes in their head that they use to breathe.”

“Wow! That’s so cool! How does Regina know that?”

“Because she’s a mer–”

“She travels by boat a lot!” Henry exclaimed, “She told us she went swimming with them once in her travels!”

“Isn’t that cool,” Emma smiled brightly although something in the back on Emma’s mind told her that Hope was not about to say that but…as long as they were having fun it was all okay. “How are you feeling?” she asked, voice suddenly changed as she locked eyes with Regina, grinning at the surprise in them at being addressed.

“I am fine.”

“Henry said you were dizzy earlier.”

Henry looked away from his book to glare at Emma while Regina looked away from Emma to glare at Henry and Emma couldn’t help but chuckle while Hope looked on in confusion before once again taking the social cue to laugh. “I just stood up too fast, but I’m much better now, Princess…Henry didn’t need to worry you…”

“Okay…I’m glad to hear, but if you ever need to just chill for a bit the guards can watch the kids.”

“I know…but I like spending time with them.”

Emma nodded, smiling at Regina, never has she met anyone like her…who genuinely enjoy spending all day playing with her kids.

After a few moments of sitting with the group Emma nodded to herself, reaching out to Hope’s knee getting the girls attention instantly, “mommy needs to go finish up a few things but I’ll see you for dinner in a few, okay?”

“Okay…”

Emma smiled, nudging the underside of Hope’s chin with her knuckle making her giggle, “I love you, Munchkin.”

“I love you too, mommy!” Hope responded, clambering off Regina’s lap to give Emma a tight hug and kiss.

Emma hugged her back, meeting Regina’s eyes over her shoulder sharing a smile before she nodded behind Emma to where Henry was sitting, silently telling her not to forget to give Henry just as much affection even if he may complain for show.

“Okay, guppy, let go, mommy has to go.” Hope puffed out an annoyed breath and she gave Emma one last slobbery kiss on the lips before she stepped back, sitting on the floor again, picking up her discarded dolls and fixing their hair.

Emma watched her for a few moments longer before pulling herself up off the floor and moving over to say goodbye to Henry. “I’ll see you later, Kid.” She informed him as she bent down to place a kiss to the top of his head, “I love you.”

“I love you too…” Henry responded like it almost hurt to say it, making her chuckle and place a loud kiss to his cheek getting an annoyed sound in response as he rubbed at his cheek with the back of his hand.

“Ouch, that hurt, my baby boy, wiping away my kisses! How will I survive?!”

Henry scrunched up his nose in annoyance, “Mom, stop being weird…”

“It’s my job to be weird, kid.” She stated, nudging his chin just like she did to Hope before she moved to head out of the room. “Alright, my spawn! I will see you at dinner!”

“Bye!”

“Mommy! Wait!”

“Yes, Hope?” Emma asked, stopping halfway out of the room to look at the girl.

“You didn’t say bye to Regina! You gots to kiss her goodbye, mommy!”

“Hope…”

“Mommy.” Hope folded her arms over her chest, lower lip jutted out in a dramatic pout and eyes squinting in a just as dramatic glare. “Kiss her goodbye.”

“Hope…” Regina warned this time getting the cutest version of her own glare in response and it was hard not to smile at it, Emma was having a hard enough time she didn’t think someone so untrained in it could survive.

“Fine,” Emma breathed, walking over to Regina as Hope cheered and Regina stared up at her with the widest eyes. “Goodbye, Regina, I’ll see you at dinner.” And she bent down, kissing the top of her head like she did to Henry, rushing out of the room seconds after, before Hope could demand anything else of her, or Regina could react to it and personally trying not to focus on the domesticity of it all…or how great it felt to just experience something like that again after so many years of doing it alone.

* * *

It was a long and exhausting day and as soon as they got the kids in bed Regina just wanted to go to her room and relax in the tub for a long soak, Emma had to handle something with her parents which gave Regina the perfect time…time she did not waste. Magically undressing and filling the tub with water she climbed in magic surrounding her once again as her tail appeared, feeling the water seeping into her and wrapping around her like a warm embrace. The end of her tail hung over the edge, the candlelight reflecting off her tail in the most mesmerizing way, her eyes glued to the way her scales shimmered, moving her tail this way and that to see if it made any difference, completely entertained by this new discovery. After a few long moments –probably too long if she were honest with herself– she closed her eyes and relaxed against the back of the tub, thoughts floating away as she breathed in and out.

She never really got moments like this anymore, to just relax in her true form, whenever she’s in the sea with the kids she usually stays in human form, only changing when she dives deep enough that she can’t be seen if someone were to come surprise them on the beach. She didn’t realize how much she missed just _being_ in water until now, when every part of her seemed to relax, until all her worries floated out of her mind leaving her just in this glorious state of bliss.

Her eyes snapped open when she heard a creaking noise, her heart rate speeding up knocking her clean out of the state of bliss and right into that of panic. Her ears perked up as she sat up in the tub, magic already humming through her to change her back to her human form as she called out, “Hello?! Anyone there?!” she was met with nothing but silence, one part of her mind trying to tell her she’s just being paranoid but she ignored it, calling out again, “Hello?!”

“It’s just me!”

Magic shot through her body in a quick flash, the change almost painful, although the wince she had was from her feet splashing into the water rather suddenly.

“Are you okay?!”

“Yes!” She yelled, hearing the faint sound of shuffling and a dull thunk from what had to be clothing hitting the floor. “What’re you doing here?! I thought you had that meeting with your parents?!”

“Ow fuck,” She heard the faint curse and then felt Emma’s magic as it roared to life, instantly wondering if Emma could feel hers too. “I did, like an hour ago,” She chuckled, voice getting closer until she was standing totally nude in the doorway. “How long have you been in there?”

Regina winced again and Emma laughed, stepping closer and leaning down towards her, Regina’s eyes drooping shut as Emma ran her fingers over her cheek before cupping it, tipping it up to connect their lips in a slow kiss. Regina hummed into the kiss, lips curling in a smile as Emma pulled back, her eyes fluttering open in time to see Emma grinning down at her, sea green eyes flicking over her naked body. “My eyes are up here, Princess.”

“I’m well aware…I’m just appreciating the view.”

Regina chuckled, turning her hand to kiss the heel of Emma’s hand making her eyes finally meet hers again. “How was the meeting?”

“As well as anything involving my mother going off about kingdom security with the fairies can go…” Regina hummed, reaching up to hold Emma’s forearm as her hand still stayed on her cheek, thumb mindlessly running over her skin. “How are you feeling? How did the soup sit?”

“Good, no nausea!”

“I’m glad to hear…” Emma gave her a confusing smile before retracting her hand from Regina’s face but she didn’t pull it away, she just slipped it back in Regina’s hold until she was holding her hand. “Let’s get you out of there, you’re getting all pruney and…you look very cold.”

“How do I look cold?”

Emma laughed, tugging at her hand and Regina let her pull her up, and filing that away with the rest of the questions she never got an answer to.

Emma wrapped her arms around her as soon as she stepped out of the tub, circling them around her waist, “How about I warm you up, m’lady?”

Regina was the one to laugh this time, laughter still rumbling out of her as she leaned into Emma to connect their lips in another slow kiss, draping her arms over her shoulders and humming into the kiss as their nude bodies pressed against each other.

* * *

Their slow kissing turned into a deep hungry one, ending up tangled around each other in Regina’s bed like they had a million times before, except, as Emma was worshiping Regina’s neck with kisses she heard a sound, not a moan, nor any sound she’s ever heard from the woman while they’d been having sex, it was a familiar sound though, one she adores but not when they’re in the middle of sex! Emma tore herself away from Regina’s neck, hovering over her to see the woman’s eyes closed and mouth agape, but not in ecstasy, no, it was slack, fully relaxed, and right as she was staring down at her that noise happened again, she was freaking snoring! _Snoring_! She actually fell asleep! During sex!

“Regina!” Emma hissed, poking her cheek, knowing her pout was rather extreme but she didn’t care, and after one more poke dark eyes blinked open, smacking her lips together as she squinted up at Emma.

“What?”

“You fell asleep!”

“Oh!” Regina’s eyes widened, “I’m sorry! I was just so tired and my bath was so relaxing…”

“You fell asleep during sex, Regina!”

“I wouldn’t call it sex, Emma, more like a make out session, heavy petting maybe.”

“We’re naked! In bed!”

“I’m sorry, darling…”

Emma pouted but deflated when she saw how genuinely apologetic Regina was, “You could have just said you were too tired…”

“I didn’t realize I was _that_ tired! I really am sorry, Emma.”

“I know…” Emma sighed, shifting off of her and flopping on the mattress next to Regina, a laugh slowly rumbling out of her, “I can’t believe you fucking fell asleep!”

Regina started laughing along, shifting on her side to look at Emma. “Me too, I was really enjoying myself, very relaxed…you know, before I–”

“Fell asleep?” they barked out a laugh at the same time, Emma turned on her side to peck Regina’s lips and then reach out to tuck her hair behind her ear, she looked breathtaking when she smiled this big. “You’ll have to pay me back later.”

“I will.” Regina sighed, leaning into Emma’s hand.

“But now, we sleep…”

“Good idea, Princess.” Emma kissed her again, pulling Regina into her body and pressing their foreheads together, Regina’s smile lazy as she pulled away, a long sigh leaving Emma’s mouth as she wrapped her arm around Regina’s waist.

“Goodnight, Regina…”

“Goodnight, Emma…” Regina breathed in, pecking her lips and to Emma’s surprise…pleasant surprise actually, which was even more of a shock- then Regina nuzzled their noses together. Emma tried really hard to ignore the way it filled her chest with warmth…because this was just sex…nothing more.

* * *

They woke up tangled around each other hours later, the heat of Regina’s body seeping into Emma’s skin where they were pressed together, she could feel Regina’s magic humming through her fingertips that were pressed into the marks on her back. Everything was just Regina and it was soothing in a way only Regina could bring.

She placed a kiss on her forehead before she slowly cracked her eyes open, instantly locking with crinkled brown ones, which, as Emma moved her eyes just the slightest bit lower, she saw the knowing smirk on her features. 

“Good morning, Princess,” Regina drawled and Emma glared back in response.

“Fuck off…” Regina chortled as Emma tried to pull away but Regina just held onto her, hugging her closer into her body until she was laughing against Emma’s lips. “Don’t think being cute is going to make up for mocking me,” Emma said against her lips.

“Of course not…” Regina hummed, leaning just the slightest bit forward to connect their lips in a slow kiss that Emma didn’t even pretend to not want.

Emma sighed as Regina pulled away, skimming her fingers down Regina’s spine and frowning at the tingles that ran up her arm from Regina’s magic. “You’re tingly.”

Regina giggled, pulling away giving Emma the perfect view of her brows furrowing in confusion. “What?”

“Your magic, it’s tingling up my arm from your back.

Regina’s confusion only deepened into a pronounced downturn of her lips as she slowly pulled back from Emma, “Your arm must just be asleep…”

“No, I think it’s from your birthmark thing.” Regina sat up, eyes panicked while Emma occupied herself with catching a glimpse of her bare back as she sat up, sitting up alongside her to brush Regina’s hair out of the way and trace up her spine, this time watching as purple magic travelled up her arm. Too mesmerized to realize Regina pulled herself away from Emma’s touch, only noticing when the woman was no longer sitting in front of her but standing in front of the large mirror and twisting to get a look. “Has this never happened before?”

Regina looked back at her and Emma was shocked into place by the wide shimmering eyes and, she rubbed her eyes then because she had to be hallucinating, there was no way Regina’s skin was tinted purple. “No...never...I ah...I need to use the restroom.” She opened her eyes to see Regina rushing past her her skin definitely had a purple glow to it and then the door was being slammed shut.

“Regina!” Emma called out, hopping off the bed to rush after her, “Is everything okay?”

“Uh…” she heard the woman say followed by a slew of curse words and then...a slash?

“Regina? Anything I can help with? Why were you purple?”

Emma leaned her forehead on the shut bathroom door as she waited, listening to the definite sloshing sounds of water coming from the other room. “I don’t know…” came the sad and defeated voice of the other woman making Emma only worry more, hand moving to the bathroom handle and with a long breath she turned the handle and pushed the door open, eyes widening at what she saw on the other side.


	9. Chapter 8

Regina’s head snapped up when she heard the door open, eyes wide with fear and vision blurred with tears, “Emma…”

Emma rushed over to her, eyes looking all over her body, at the way it glowed just the slightest bit, how magic swirled around her like smoke and just how tightly Regina was hugging her legs to her chest, fingers digging almost painfully into the flesh. “What’s wrong?” Emma sat on the edge of the tub, placing her hand on Regina’s bare knee and instantly the magic seeped into her, wrapping around her own and pulling. “Woah!”

Regina sobbed, hand gripping onto Emma’s arm just as tightly as she was once holding her knees and upon Emma’s shocked gasp their eyes locked again and Regina trembled, yanking on Emma’s arm until their foreheads were pressed together with a rather hard thunk. “I don’t know what’s happening…” she cried, tears rolling down her cheek and landing with a drop in the water below.

Emma’s other hand slowly moved to Regina’s face, thumb running over her cheekbone feeling as the magic hummed through her body. “Maybe I should get the fairies…”

“No!” Regina screamed, voice laced with fear as she yanked herself away from Emma only to press their foreheads back together a second later. “Don’t leave me…”

“Okay…” Emma sighed, staring into the dark swirls of Regina’s eyes, the designs in them almost looked like the marks on the woman’s back. “Okay…” Regina sucked in a ragged breath, both of them sitting like that for a few long moments until Emma could swear she felt her skin starting to hum too, could swear the purple colour that was once shimmering on Regina’s skin was now a reddish-pink and there was just the hints of a golden shimmering that she slowly realized was coming from her own skin. “What in the?!”

Regina let out a tired sounding laugh, a broken almost bitter voice meeting her ears as the woman muttered, “Of course…” breath ghosting across her lips.

“What?”

Regina’s shook her head against Emma’s before leaning forward to lock their lips together in another slow kiss, Emma’s hand moving to tangle in Regina’s hair at the back of her neck, holding her close as she slipped her tongue into Regina’s mouth. The kiss was slow, sensual as the buzzing in their skin slowly started to fade, the heat of Regina’s skin no longer burning into Emma’s fingertips and her magic no longer pulling at hers and when it finally vanished they pulled apart as well, the loss of the feeling almost dizzying, the mutual thought expressed silently as they met each other's eyes, hands still gripping tightly and body’s swaying until Emma just let herself lean down against Regina.

“Sorry…”

A laugh burst out of Emma, pulling back sending wild blonde curls flying, “What the fuck just happened?!”

Regina laughed along, loosening her grip on Emma’s arm and skimming her hand up to play with a lock of blonde hair. “I don’t know, Princess...but I think I might have just had too much magic in my system…”

“And what, I sucked it okay?”

Regina barked out a laugh, shrugging as she said, “That is my best guess but…”

“You have no idea…”

“It’s not like this has happened before…”

“Of course not...because this isn’t something I’ve seen before except…” Emma frowned, pulling away to search over Regina’s body. 

“Except?” 

Emma shook her head, “Nothing, it’s...nothing.” Regina’s head tilted in confusion, lips jutting out in the slightest of pout and Emma just leaned forward, kissing her again before standing, hand falling out of Regina’s hair but she gripped onto the darker woman’s hand so their arms were stretched between them. “I should go get ready...and so should you…”

“Right…”

“I’ll uh, see you at breakfast?”

Regina scrunched up her nose at the thought of food, all she wanted to do was go down to the beach and swim around in the water until Ursula showed up so she could interrogate the woman about whatever just happened. “I um, I think I’m going to skip breakfast today...just relax for the morning before the kids drag me around after classes today…”

Emma nodded slowly, “Yeah, uh, that might be best…” She bobbed their hands up and down a few times as she thought. “Want me to bring you up some bread later?”

“No, no, I’ll be fine…”

“Are you sure? I don’t want a repeat of yesterday…”

“I’m sure.” Regina smiled reassuringly at her, slowly standing in the tub making them eye to eye once again. “Don’t worry about me, Princess, i can —“

“Take care of yourself, I know, that’s like your personal motto, I swear.”

Regina chuckled, tugging on her hand making her stumble just the slightest bit forward which Regina used to connect their lips again. “Go get ready, Princess. I’ll see you at lunch.”

“Okay…” Emma sighed against her lips, connecting them one more time and as she started pulling away, ready to say one more thing she felt Regina’s magic wrap around her, different from earlier but oh so welcome that she didn’t realize she was being teleported back to her own room until she was staring at her own wall. Muttering angrily to herself as she stomped around her room, vowing to curse her out about rules when she saw her next. Her ladies in waiting smirked as they dressed her, listening to Emma huff and puff here and there until she was ready.

* * *

Once Regina was sure Emma was at breakfast with the rest of her family she teleported herself into the ocean, knowing Ursula was somehow already there waiting for her the second she touched the water. And sure enough, when she opened her eyes after transforming there she was, golden eyes staring back at her from around a halo of equally golden hair.

“What is wrong, my child?”

Regina’s lower lip wobbled the second she registered the words, swimming right into her waiting arms. “I don’t know…” She sobbed, holding on tightly to Ursula who cooed comfortingly in her ear while she rubbed Regina’s back where they were floating below the surface, the morning rays bleeding through the surface lighting up slivers of water as it bounced off them, water passing around their bodies like it was no trouble.

Ursula pulled back after a few long moments cupping Regina’s face in both her hands so she could look into her eyes. “Regina, you need to calm down and tell me what happened otherwise I cannot help you…”

Regina sniffled, nodding her head dejectedly as she filled Ursula in on everything that had happened that morning, only obvious reaction from the other woman was the increasing size of her eyes as she went on. “That’s it…” Regina said when Ursula just stared at her for a few moments too long.

“That’s it?” Regina nodded, “right…okay…” Ursula frowned, tapping her lips in thought as Regina nervously wrapped her arms around her middle. “You glowed…like when you’re in the water or…?”

“Nooo, not like that…more like I shimmered…sparkled? A faint glow…. like a fairy.”

Ursula barked out a laugh, “Oh boy your mother’s going to love that…just by being on land for two months has not only given her daughter a mysterious illness but she also sparkles, like a fairy!”

“You can’t tell her!”

“Of course I can’t! She’ll murder me!” Ursula threw her arms up in the air as she swam toward a grouping of rocks. “You’ll be fine though, she could never harm a single hair on your head! But me, oh boy…she’ll turn me into calamari…”

Regina had no choice but to laugh now, swimming after the older woman, “oh don’t be so dramatic!”

Ursula huffed out a breath before hoisting herself up on the rocks now above the surface her face was distorted as Regina looked up at her with a roll of her eyes, swimming up so she was treading water, just her shoulders and up out of the water as she looked at the preening woman. “Maybe you should think about heading home for a bit, child…just until you’re well.”

“No way! I am not leaving my family again!”

“If you don’t get better you might not have a choice.”

“I am fine, I’m just adjusting is all…”

Ursula frowned, “Yes well…if you glow again…”

“I’ll cling to Emma until she makes it go away.”

“The power of true love…” Regina tilted her head in confusion and Ursula waved her off, “I’d like to give you an assessment to make sure you’re alright…” Regina scrunched up her nose at that and Ursula laughed, reaching out to run her hand over Regina’s forehead. “Please, child? I worry…”

Regina opened her mouth to respond but the words died in her mouth as someone else greeted them. “Regina!” They turned to the sound with panicked eyes only to find Red standing on the beach waving wildly at them, both waving back at the other woman before eyeing each other.

“Don’t think this leaves you off the hook, young lady,” Ursula warned before Regina dove back under and swam as quick as she could towards the dock, shooting up out of the water and pulling herself up so her arms were resting on the edge of the dock while the rest of her hung off the edge.

“Dammit, Regina! You got me wet!” She laughed as Red wiped the water uselessly from her skirts.

“What’re you doing here, Red?”

Red met her eyes, Regina smiling as her eyes travelled over her body like they always seemed to do when she was in her true form, Regina unsure what it completely was but she was sure most of it was from disbelief that there was really a mermaid in front of her. “Uh, should you really be all…” she waved her hand over Regina’s body for explanation, “right outside the palace?”

Regina pursed her lips in thought, fin cutting through the water in little waves as she did so. “I suppose you are right…”

“No, she needs more water time,” Ursula’s voice cut in making both of them jump and look behind Red’s shoulder to the authoritative look directed at them both.

“But is it really safe?” Red asked and Ursula frowned. “Come with me for the day, Regina, we can go to the lake by Granny’s and you can swim around again…”

“I can’t I have the kids this afternoon.”

“We will be back for lunch…you can just poof back to the palace.”

Regina chuckled at her, shrugging the slightest bit before she said, “Fine, but we’re teleporting there too. I don’t much feel like leaving the water to ride on a horse for nearly two hours.”

“Deal!” Red’s smile was giant, spinning to look at Ursula as she asked, “You wanna come too?”

“No, I have work to do, you kids have fun.”

“More unsuspecting merfolk to push into portals?” Regina teased, eyes sparkling with humour while Ursula smirked down at her.

“Yes, a Goddess’s job is never through.” She placed her hand on Red’s shoulder and squeezed. “You look out for her, any sign of trouble you get her out of there and to me.”

“Trouble?”

“Ursula is worried I’m going to die or turn into a lighthouse.”

“A what?” Red let out an uneasy laugh, eyeing the two mythical creatures.

“Nothing…it’s from another realm…” Regina said, waving her off as she lowered herself back into the water, leaving her to stare helplessly as Ursula glared until she was thoroughly frightened while Regina investigated the way the sun sparkled on the ocean floor.

Although after a few minutes something hard hit her in the butt and she spun around, eyes furious as she looked up toward the shimmering surface and the lone shadow of Red leaning over the dock. Swimming back to the surface she glared at the woman who was giggling at the frightening look on her face…albeit frightening to anyone that didn’t know for sure she wouldn’t harm her. “C’mon fish butt, we only have so many hours to search Granny’s lake for rare treasures.”

Regina splashed her and Red laughed until a hand shot out to her and grabbed on, tugging her off the dock and mid fall magic wrapped around her, teleporting her to a new location which only elongated the feeling of falling before she crashed into the lake, hearing Regina’s wicked laughter all around her like only a mermaid could pull off.

“You should have seen your face!” She cried out, gripping onto Red’s still shocked face and pressing the foreheads together as she giggled, staring into Red’s still shocked eyes. “Don’t you need air?” Red’s eyes just got comically bigger before she tore herself from Regina’s hands and swam up to the surface, sucking in a gasp of breath.

Regina laughed wickedly, swimming around Red’s legs before giving one a tug, giggling as she kicked her away, tugging again until Red dived back under to glare at her, mesmerized by just how ethereal Regina looked in her true form, dark nearly black hair floating around her and dark eyes practically glowing along with the widest smile Regina could sport as she laughed, the deep purple of her tail and her tanned skin in contrast with the almost clear blue of the lake was one of the most beautiful sights Red had ever seen and she truly wondered why anyone would ever wish harm on such a beautiful carefree creature.

“Ruby Eugenia Lucas what have I told you about swimming with your cloak on?!”

She looked toward the distorted voice of her grandmother, hearing Regina giggling at her full name, sending the mermaid a death glare before she swam back up to the surface. “It’s not my fault! Regina teleported me in here!”

“Don’t blame other people for your actions, young lady, I taught you better!”

Regina swam up next to her still giggling even though her eyes looked guilty when she looked at Granny, “She’s telling the truth, Ms. Lucas, I pulled her in and then teleported us here.”

“Granny, please.” The older woman said, moving toward the edge of the lake and holding out her hand, “Give me your cloak so I can dry it before you must go again.”

Red looked rightfully chastised as she swam closer to her grandma, walking out of the water in her soaked clothes, ignoring Regina’s giggling as she undid her cloak and handed it to Granny before slowly taking off her outerwear. Regina whistled at her while Granny rolled her eyes at them, stepping around Red to look at Regina.

“Glad to see you back, Sweetheart.”

“Glad to be back,” Regina sighed, floating on her back knowing she was safe in this little cottage in the woods to be her true self.

“Would you girls like anything to eat?”

“No thank you, Granny, we’re going to swim for now…but,” Red looked back at Regina, “Maybe make a light salad for lunch before she has to go chase after the royal rugrats.”

Granny smirked, bending over to pick up the rest of Red’s clothes and nodding her head before she turned on her heels, moving to hang Red’s clothing on the line before heading into the house.

“Thank you, Granny!” Red yelled after her before wading into the water again, throwing herself on top of Regina to sink her below the surface again, her surprised laughter vibrating through the water as they spent the better part of the day playing in the water like children, Red thinking a few times how Emma is missing out of seeing Regina at her most beautiful…how the world is at a loss from killing one of the most graceful of creatures to have ever existed.

* * *

“Good afternoon!” Regina greeted, running her fingers through Henry’s hair while simultaneously placing a kiss to the top of Hope’s head before she sat down between the two.

“Good afternoon, Regina!” Henry smiled brightly at her while Hope caught hold of Regina’s hand and hugged it to her chest while smiling up at her. “Did you have a good morning?”

“I did! Did you two have a good day in your classes?”

“I missed you!” Hope exclaimed, like keeping in her excitement to be with Regina was too much, that it just had to burst out of her. Regina turned to smile brightly at her, missing the way Snow looked at them as she focused on the young girl, stretching her fingers up to tickle the underside of Hope’s chin.

“I missed you too, guppy.”

“What did you do this morning, Regina?” She turned toward the always eerily sweet voice of the Queen.

“Oh, I just relaxed, it was rather uneventful,” She caught Emma watching her closely in the corner of her eye, turning to raise a brow at her in question at the odd way the princess was watching her.

“We missed you this morning at breakfast, I do hope you’re feeling alright?”

Regina looked back to Snow, nodding her head, “I am, I just can’t seem to get over this bug.” The Queen frowned and Regina was sure she was one sneeze away from being locked in the dungeon and scheduled for execution in the name of protecting the royal family.

“Did the soup at least help last night?” Regina nodded and Snow smiled, looking at the servant as they placed a salad in front of her.

“It’s my mother’s recipe,” Charming cut in with a helpful smile, “She used to make it for me when I was sick, so when Snow was pregnant with Emma I started making it for her morning sickness and then well every time Emma so much as had the sniffles we’d have it made for her and I suppose the tradition lived on…”

Emma chuckled but Regina noticed there was something off about how it sounded, frowning at the blonde in confusion even as the princess added. “Yeah and I lived off of that stuff when I was pregnant with both kids…”

Henry choked on his water and Regina’s eyes shot over to him in an instant, “Arms up, arms up,” she urged, raising one of Henry’s arms over his head while the boy rose the other and once she was sure he was holding up his arms on his own she rubbed his back. “You need to be more careful, Henry.”

“Sorry, Regina,” Henry croaked, no longer choking he slowly lowered his arms, turning to look at her and Regina flashed him a caring smile as she curled her fingers under his chin, thumb holding on to make him meet her eyes. “I’m fine, promise.”

She pressed her forehead to his for a second before pulling away and moving her hand back to the table, meeting Emma’s intense stare with curious eyes, neither of them noticing Snow’s odd look once again.

“So you will have to leave in a fortnight for Princess Melody’s birthday ball, make sure you are all prepared.” Snow informed as she finished her bite of salad, Emma nodding along as she frowned down at her meal, pushing the leaves around on her plate. “And don’t forget to bring our gift for the Princess.”

Emma rolled her eyes, “I won’t, have I ever forgotten?” she frowned, suddenly remembering the time she had done just that in her rush to get to Alexandria’s ball. “Don’t answer that.”

Charming chuckled, “I’ll tell the staff to pack it up for them.”

“That’s good thinking, Charming.”

“Who is Princess Melody?” Regina asked, Emma melting almost obviously at the wide inquisitive eyes Regina directed toward her…the Princess was going to out their little relationship one day by being a hopeless idiot.

“She’s the daughter of King Eric and Queen Ariel of Glowerhaven, she’s turning 13 in two weeks’ time.”

“Oh, that will be fun…”

“Yeah! There will be food and punch! Melody is lots of fun! You’ll love her and her parent’s Regina!” Henry exclaimed, making Snow choke this time and Emma stared wide-eyed at them from across the table.

“Oh? I didn’t realize I was invited…”

“You ar–”

“Of course you are!” Emma interjected, cutting off her mother’s comment, “I’m going to need all the help I can get corralling the munchkins.”

“Oh, well it would be my honour to accompany you and the children, Princess.” They shared a look of understanding, Emma’s eyes soft while her lips curled in a smirk and the way her mother gaped from the end of her table and the way the kids chattered happily around Regina about all the things they’d show her on their trip to Glowerhaven and how cool the beaches were there…completely ignoring Snow and her own silent conversation with David.

* * *

It was a few days later when Regina found herself sitting on the floor of Hope’s room going through her clothes with Emma to figure out what to bring to Glowerhaven with them. “Don’t you usually have people who do this for you?” She asked even as she made a face at how cute the little bloomers she found were, making Emma chuckle.

“Yeah but last time they packed things she refused to wear and it resulted in a 3 hour temper tantrum and me forcefully dressing her and carrying around a very angry toddler the whole evening.”

“That sounds fun…I’m sorry I missed it…”

Emma chuckled, watching Regina as she folded the small pair of bloomers and placed them in the small pile by her side. “I’m sorry you did too…I’m sure with you there we’d have had no problem…” Regina arched a brow and Emma clarified, “Hope idolizes you, if you asked her to put on the dress she would have done it without question.”

“You don’t know that…”

“You got her to eat Brussel sprouts last week,” Emma deadpanned.

“Yes, and I lived to regret it…”

Emma laughed at the overdramatic haunted look in Regina’s eyes as she “remembered” the gas the girl had come bedtime. “We all did…”

They shared an understanding smile before focusing back on the puffy dresses of varying colours scattered around them. “She likes the purple one…”

“Yeah, but does it still fit her…it’s been months since we had it made…”

“She wore it last week I believe…”

Emma picked up the dress, examining it, “I’ll put it in the maybe pile…”

“We should send word down to the kitchen to start preparing the treats we’ll need to bribe her with to try all this on…”

Emma huffed, blowing a stay hair out of her face warming Regina’s heart like only she can. “I wish we had a Hope sized doll to try it on.”

“That would be much easier for sure…”

Emma nodded, both falling silent again. “What about the yellow one?”

“She said it made her feel like a sunflower…” Upon Emma’s excited look she shook her head, “Not in the good way, darling…”

“Dammit! How did I get a daughter that cares so much about what she’s shoved into?!”

Regina shrugged, trying not to think about how meticulous she herself is about putting outfits together and how that was surely where Hope got it from. “Must just be a Hope thing…”

“Oh! What about the blue one?”

Regina picked up the dress Emma was pointing at and examined it, lips pursed in thought, “I haven’t heard any complaints about it yet…”

“And we did just get it made for her a couple weeks ago so there’s room to grow…”

“We have a dress for the ball then!”

“Oh thank god!” Emma exclaimed, falling back on the floor with a dramatic sigh.

“Don’t celebrate yet, Princess, we still need her travel clothes and day look.” Emma actually whined this time, Regina laughing as she watched Emma grab a dress they dubbed too small and cover her face in it to muffle her screams. Regina crawled over to her, hovering over Emma she pulled the dress away, smirking down at Emma when she finally opened her eyes. “Don’t be such a drama princess.”

Emma burst out in laughter, reaching up to hold the back of Regina’s neck, fingers still managing to get tangled in the ponytail she had today, and with a smile that lit up Emma’s eyes she pulled Regina down for a kiss, it didn’t last long, only a few seconds really but it made her feel like she was on cloud nine…never over the weightlessness she felt whenever Emma kissed her.

* * *

They collapsed onto Regina’s bed as soon as they got the kids to bed that evening, both seemingly forgetting about the part where this was just supposed to be casual sex and not a relationship where even if they had no plans of sex they still went to bed together, still slept in the same bed wrapped around each other. Emma would, of course, tell herself later it was because she was worried about Regina and just wanted to make sure she was okay but even if it were true it wasn’t the real reason she found herself aching to have Regina in her arms.

Regina turned to look at her, both of them still dressed from dinner in formal dresses and Emma’s hair was pinned painfully up but gods, neither of them had the energy to move. “We cannot sleep like this…”

“Magic?” Regina laughed at Emma’s suggestion but nodded. “You do it, I’m worried if I try I’ll leave you bald.”

“Mmm, best not risk it…I am rather fond of my hair…”

Emma looked at her then, dopey look on her face as she sighed, “Me too…” reaching out a slow hand to twirl a loose strand around her finger.

Regina released a breathy chuckle which quickly turned into a yawn that contorted her face adorably, jumping when Emma booped her on the nose with her finger because it was just too cute when it was scrunched up like that. “Alright, you first…”

“Watch my hair.”

Regina giggled, glaring at Emma as she tried to fight off the overtired part of her brain that found that the most hilarious thing in the world. “Don’t make me laugh!”

“Sorry!” Emma laughed along not at all helping the situation, almost sure Regina would slap her if she wasn’t too exhausted to raise an arm. “Okay, I’m ready.”

Regina snorted at Emma’s serious expression but quickly tampered it down, nose scrunching up and brows furrowing as she focused really hard on undressing Emma. “Did I do it?!”

Emma giggled, looking down at her nude body, “Yup! I am completely nude!”

“Yes! What about your hair?!” She gasped, eyes shooting open at the same time Emma’s hands shot up to her head, both letting out a relieved breath of air to find the golden curls still where they belong. Emma already started crawling up the bed and tossing off the pillows as Regina focused on undressing herself, only getting a moment to celebrate her victory before she was hit in the back of the head with a pillow. “You did not just do that!”

“It was an accident!” Emma yelped as Regina used the last of her energy to tackle Emma in revenge…although Emma wasn’t sure how successful that revenge was because having Regina’s nude body pressed against her own was never a bad thing. “You didn’t think this through, Regina…”

Regina pouted into her neck, “Hush, it’s been a long day, someone kept me up late last night then put me to work all day…”

“I told Hope to leave you alone.” Regina laughed against her, body shaking against hers making Emma smile into her shoulder, wrapping her arms tightly around Regina’s back and hugging her close. “I’m sorry, tonight we sleep and tomorrow you can relax…promise.”

Regina hummed, wiggling around until she was in a comfortable position, and once she deemed her placement perfect she relaxed into Emma again, body still practically draped over the Princess but not all her weight was weighing her down. “I’d kill to be able to sleep in for once…”

“Me too…” Emma sighed, hugging Regina and kissing the top of her head before she used her magic to coax the blanket over them.

“G’night, Em-ma…” She yawned, nuzzling into Emma’s neck and placing a kiss to the first patch of skin she could reach.

“G’night, Regina…” She kissed the top of her head again, marvelling at the feeling of Regina trying to burrow further into her neck, her hand wrapping around Emma’s hip to tug her closer which only resulted in Regina pulling her even more on top of Emma again and…honestly Emma wasn’t complaining…wouldn’t dream of it actually.

* * *

_“Regina!” a voice called out and she turned around to the sound of the laughter-filled voice. “Come here, shrimp!”_

_Regina giggled, swimming at top speed toward the voice, the red hair like a beacon calling her home. “No call me that, Zelly!” she demanded as she was caught by the girl waiting for her with open arms._

_The girl giggled as she tickled Regina’s belly, “As your big sister I can call you whatever I want!”_

_“No fair!” she pouted and she was just met with more tickles, soon squealing in laughter and trying to get away from Zelena._

_“What is going on here?!” A voice broke through her hysterical laughter and they turned to look at the very serious expression of their mother, both looking caught in the act. “Are you leaving us out on the tickle fight?! Henry, my love, the girls didn’t invite us to play!”_

_“What?! I’m wounded!” Came daddy’s voice as he swam to stop next to her mother. “How will we punish them?!”_

_“There’s only one way to get back at them for such a disregard for our feelings!”_

_“Nooo!” Regina screeched and Zelena joined in through her laughter._

_“Hold on tight, Shrimp!”_

_Regina didn’t question it, she just wrapped her arms as tight as she could around Zelena’s neck face buried in her fiery hair as she swam away from their parents who quickly gave chase, laughter surrounding her, joy filling her chest so much she was sure she would burst. The water felt warm and welcoming and the warmth of her sister’s body was soothing, the fast beating of her heart from exertion was also somehow soothing, safety and joy and love, it filled her up, wrapped around her, and filled the waters which they played in almost every day._

_She frowned as she felt the water suddenly get colder, burrowing closer into her sister’s neck, “Zelly? What’s matter?”_

_“Shh, Regina…”_

_The giggles slowly faded out her ears, trying to hear, to follow the faint noise except the more she focused on that noise the more she wanted to get away from it. “Zelly, I no like this! Go back!”_

_“Shhh,” She just hushed again but it was hard to hear as the noise got louder, a noise she was finally able to distinguish as screaming, anguished, horrific screams and the water tasted weird, didn’t feel right, it felt…empty and she wanted to get away, to go back to giggling and playing with her parents._

_“I scawed.” She went to tighten her grip on her sister but suddenly she wasn’t there, she was alone, and the water tasted like metal…it was murky and the colour was wrong…it all felt wrong. “Mommy?! Daddy?! Zel?!” She cried out, turning her fin to help her turn around, “I’m Scawed! I no like this game!” She sniffled, wiping at her eyes to try and make them stop burning. “I want to go home!” She wailed, but she could barely hear herself over the screams that surrounded her._

_“Princess…”_

_“Daddy!” She exclaimed, spinning around to find the man, “Daddy I wants to go home!”_

_“Come here, sweet girl, it’ll be okay…” he gathered her up in his arms, cradling her small body to his chest, she squeezed her eyes shut to stop the burning, but that metal taste wouldn’t leave her mouth._

_“Daddy! What about Zelly?!”_

_“I’ll find her…” She heard him say, but his voice sounded weird, he sounded scared…she’s never heard him sound like that before…_

_“Henry!” Her mother’s voice soon joined them, high pitched and…Regina didn’t know what else but it terrified her, made her burrow further against her father’s chest. “Where is Zelena?! Where is my daughter?!”_

_“I don’t know…”_

_Regina didn’t know why that one phrase scared her so much, why she was suddenly wailing and trembling. “Mommy! Daddy! Make it stop!”_

_“Oh Guppy…” Her mother’s voice was soothing as she scooped her out of her daddy’s arms, cradling her to her chest like her father did, placing a kiss to her forehead as she ran her finger over her lip. “What happened?”_

_“I don’t know…I found her like that…”_

_“My poor sweet girl…”_

_“Cora…” her parents fell silent as there was more screaming, “You need to take her and go…”_

_“No!” Her mother’s voice broke through the distant screams. “Not without Zelena, not without you!”_

_“I’ll find Zelena, we’ll meet you there but…you need to take Regina and go…I…” Daddy’s voice cracked and suddenly she felt both her parents surrounding her. “I need to know you’re both safe first…”_

_“Henry…”_

_“Please”_

_Mother lunged forward, daddy’s chest pressed against her side she felt safe for a second again and then she heard mommy demand, “You bring her back to me…you both come back to me.”_

_“I love you, Cora…I–”_

_“This is _not_ goodbye, Henry Mills!” her mommy’s voice cracked again. “You will come back to me!”_

_“Daddy!” Regina wailed again, not liking the sinking feeling in her chest, the screams getting closer again._

_“I love you so much, little one…you are my north star…”_

_“Daddy?”_

_“Henry…”_

_“I love you both!” He exclaimed, placing a kiss to Regina’s forehead and then kissing her mother._

_“Henry!” Her mother wailed, Regina recognizing the screams of her kind in her mother’s voice._

_“Goodbye, my loves.” He said, swimming away and Regina lunged forward, trying to get to him but mother grabbed onto her small body._

_“Daddy! No! Daddy, come back! Don’t leave us, Daddy!” She hollered, trying to fight off her mother’s strong hold, feeling her body tremble against her but all noise she let out was drowned out with screams, and she could no longer see daddy anymore the water getting darker and her vision blurrier._

_“It’s all going to be okay, Guppy…” mother promised as she turned, swimming away and the next time Regina opened her eyes the water was clear again but she could still taste metal and hear the cries…but this was not like the ones from before…these were like mommy’s cries…but something told her that she’d never forget that sound…of those screams…no matter how much time passed._

* * *

Emma was woken up by what could only be described as wailing, heartbreaking, anguished wailing…like someone was being torn apart, like how the wives of the men on her husband’s ship had sounded when they heard of their husband’s death…but somehow it was worse…and maybe it was the way Regina clung to her so tightly it hurt, mixed with the pain in her voice…she didn’t know what was going on, didn’t know what to do but she knew it wasn’t okay…that nothing she did would make it okay so she hugged Regina as close as she could, placing kisses wherever she could reach as Regina hiccupped on sobs and practically screamed on her neck.

“I got you…” Emma promised, “I got you…” she wanted to tell her it was just a bad dream but something about the pained cries told her it was not…that whatever the dream was about it was very real.

“M-make i-it s-s-sto-op.” She hiccupped, curled up against Emma’s chest from where they turned on their sides in the middle of the night but still they clung to each other, but Emma didn’t have time to focus on that when this woman could barely breathe. “Emma, please! Just make it go away!” She wailed, burrowing so her head was tucked under Emma’s chin and Emma had to physically bite her cheek to stop from crying too, biting down so hard she felt the metallic taste of blood filled her mouth.

“I don’t know what to do, Regina…” She cried, a tear escaping her eye, “I don’t know what to do…”

Regina pulled back, their eyes locking and Emma felt like the world stopped as Regina’s hand laid against her cheek, warm and clammy but…somehow soothing. “Knock me out, use your magic…just make it stop…make the screaming stop, Emma please…”

“What–”

“I can hear them all dying, Emma…please, please, just…make it go away!”

Emma sobbed at the horrible pain Regina sounded like she was in, at the violent tears that poured down her cheeks and how her usually light-filled eyes were filled with nothing but pain…swollen and bloodshot and…she looked so scared Emma’s chest actually tightened with the pain she felt at seeing Regina hurting so much. “Okay…Okay…close your eyes, I’ll make it go away…”

Regina burrowed back against her chest and Emma hugged her tightly again, placing her hand at the back of Regina’s head and squeezing her eyes shut to focus on the spell…one to sooth…not trusting ones that involve sleep after what happened with Princess Aurora so she focused on light, on love, on healing…thought about everything good and happy she’s ever experienced, sending that feeling into Regina with her magic, playing the woman’s laughter in her mind until that’s all she could hear, until all she could see was Regina laughing and smiling and talking and playing with the kids…and then…it was silence and Regina’s hand was heavy on her side. “I’m not going anywhere…I got you, baby…I got you…”

Regina hugged her just the slightest bit as if to say thank you, alerting Emma to the fact that she was still very much awake but she didn’t care…she never wanted to let her go…she wanted to protect her from whatever haunted the woman so horrifically in her dreams to get such a violent reaction. “Thank you…” She sighed, turning her head just the slightest bit to kiss the damp spot on Emma’s neck from her own tears and sweat. “I’m sorry…”

“Shh, it’s okay…” Emma hugged her closer, resting her cheek against the top of Regina’s head and letting out an unsteady breath. “I got you…okay?”

Regina nodded, safety wrapping around them in the warmth of their bodies and the humming of the magic between them. And they just laid there for what felt like hours, Regina listening to the steady beat of Emma’s heart and Emma listening to Regina’s calmer but still sometimes erratic breathing…just knowing she was there…that was good enough…for now.

* * *

“Do…do you want to talk about it?” Emma asked, anxiously tracing the swirls on Regina’s back…the touch something that oddly soothes them both yet neither actually expresses this fact, it’s not an unspoken agreement at this point.

“I don’t know…” A tear rolled down Regina’s cheek and onto Emma’s chest where it continued its path down. “I don’t even know where to begin…”

“What was it about?”

Regina shrugged, “My people…my family…a distant memory I have wished long and hard for it to go away…”

“Does it have something to do with the coin…?” Regina tensed in her arms and she took that as a yes, “Does it have to do with how your dad died?” Regina gasped on a sob, Emma pulling her in tighter. “It’s okay, I understand…we don’t have to talk about it…”

Regina sniffled, hugging Emma tightly against her as she remembered bright orange hair and the bluest eyes she’s ever seen and…a tail a brilliant green that Regina faintly recalls her father lovingly calling her seaweed butt…she has few memories of the two since she was so young when they passed but most memories she has are good…when they don’t get pushed away by that last day. “And my sister…”

“What?” Emma asked, barely hearing the faint sound of Regina’s voice.

“It was about how my sister died too…”

“Oh…”

“Yeah…” Regina sighed, Emma’s fingers danced over her back absentmindedly. “She was the greatest…my world revolved around her…and I had daddy wrapped around my little finger…at least that’s what my mother says…”

“Tell me about them…what were their names? What did they like to do?”

“My sister’s name was Zelena, she was 12 years older than me…which I realize now is quite the gap but I suppose it worked out well for us, Zelena would give me rides on her back all the time and we would constantly play…” She sighed, “She was larger than life, and not just because I was smaller than even Hope at the time,” She giggled, remembering the antics her sister would get up to…at least from what her mother told her growing up… “I don’t remember much but according to everyone that knew her she was a real troublemaker, loved attention…I love her still so much it hurts to breathe some days because I just miss her so much…you know?”

“Yeah…I know…” Emma kissed the crown of her head, taking in a deep breath, “And your dad?”

Regina chuckled then, Emma feeling her smile against her chest. “Oh, you will love this…”

“Oh?”

“Yes, my father’s name was Henry…”

Emma gasped, “You’re kidding?!”

“No! Oh, and Henry is so much like him…brave and strong and loving…he cares about his family in ways I’ve never seen from a child his age and my father was just like that, looking out for his family until the very end…” She sucked in a deep breath before letting it go, smile still on her face as she gushed, “Oh and he would have just adored you and the children…he was the kindest man in all the realms…he loved my mother and us so much, and his hugs…I was instantly safe in his arms…in their embrace and no matter how horrible that day was there’s that one good memory I have of them, of safety before it all came crashing down…”

“He sounds amazing…they both do…”

“Yeah…they were the best…”

Emma kissed the crown of her head again before laying her cheek back down on top of it, thinking, taking in all the information she got. “I’m sorry…”

“Me too…” she let out a long sigh, “Can you stay with me while I try and get more sleep?”

“Of course, I’m not going anywhere, Regina…”

“Thank you…” a tear fell to Emma’s chest again and it was hard to not let her heart break from the pain Regina was in…has been through…and she had so many questions still, like who were the people screaming and what had happened but…for now she just wanted Regina to be okay and bombarding her with questions would not be helping her.

“Always…” Emma vowed, kissing the top of her head and breathing in her scent as she focused more on the swirls she traced over her spine until Regina was sleeping again…until she heard those small snores…and even then she didn’t stop, didn’t stop as the sun started to peak through the curtains, she vowed to herself that she’d lay here through breakfast, stay here all day if that’s what Regina needed; but the sun and the kids running down the hallway to breakfast soon woke them up and they got ready together before heading downstairs. Their melancholy moods were washed away the second they were greeted by Henry and Hope with tight hugs…they went about their days like any other until night came and once again they fell into Regina’s room, but instead they went right to the bath, relaxing in the water before they passed out in bed, bodies wrapped together in a familiar way, neither would admit they had started falling into a routine…and one that didn’t necessarily involve sex.

* * *

Regina’s brows furrowed together in pain as she listened to Hope squealing with glee as she was chased around the beach by Henry. Wincing as the noise sent a sharp pain into her head, her hands moved to rub at her temples from where she sat in the shade by the trees. “Could you two keep it down!?” She called after the siblings, who skidded to a stop to look at her.

“Yeah, sorry, Regina!” Henry called while Hope pouted.

“Yous okay, mama?”

“Yes, Guppy, I just have a bit of a headache…” she pulled her cloak tighter around her, wondering how the children weren’t cold.

“We can go back inside, Regina?” Henry offered, walking closer to Regina as she shivered and squinted from the sun shining in her eyes.

“No, no, you two play, you need your exercise.”

“No, I think we had enough…Hope, what do you say to cuddling with Regina and reading a story?”

Hope’s eyes lit up, “Can we, mama?!”

Regina chuckled, looking at the smug boy who turned to start collecting their things. “If that is what you two would like to do…”

“Yes! I like to, mama!”

“Shhh, Guppy, quiet voice.”

“Sorry, mama…” Hope whispered, padding toward her with her tiny sand coated feet and crawling in her lap, getting wet and sandy footprints on her pants.

“Ready,” Henry informed, satchel slung over his shoulder containing his notebooks and anything Hope decided to collect from the beach today.

Regina nodded, hugging Hope to her body as she hefted herself up, swaying for a second before she balanced smiling down at Henry and wrapping her left arm around his shoulders when she was at his side, the three of them heading back into the palace, bare feet leaving tracks behind and into the palace before they tried uselessly to get the sand off their feet before giving up.

“Henry, why don’t you put the things away and get a book and meet us in my room?”

“Okay!”

Regina smiled as he dashed off down the hall, heading toward her room with Hope balanced on her hip and silently playing with her hair. “Okay, down we go…” she drawled, placing Hope on her bed with a little bounce before conjuring up a cloth to wipe the sand off her feet making Hope giggle and squirm.

“Stop, mama! That tickles!”

“Oh? Does it now?”

“Yes!”

“Hmm,” Regina scrunched her face up in a dramatic display of thought, “I don’t think it does…”

“It does! It does!”

“I don’t believe you…” Regina shook her head, picking up a foot to “investigate” it, “I’ll have to test this theory…” she said before tickling a tiny foot instantly getting screeching giggles in response and she didn’t care about the headache anymore.

“Mama! Stops!”

“No, I need to check the other foot!”

“Noooo!” She yelled, trying to crawl away but Regina caught her foot, tickling it and laughing along with the girl.

“Wait! You started tickle time without me?!” Came Henry’s voice and she turned to look at the boy, a wicked grin curling on her lips and Henry suddenly looked like he was filled with regrets for announcing his arrival. “No!” He yelled, running for the door but Regina scooped him up, lifting him off the floor as he let out loud childlike laughter. “Hope! Avenge meeee!”

“There’s no escaping me!” Regina called, throwing Henry on the bed and tickling him, their laughter mixing and Regina forgot about Hope until she felt the small girl’s body press against her back and arms wrap around her neck and legs around her waist making Regina let out the smallest scream between her laughter…none of them realizing Henry left the door open a crack in his escape and the screams traveled down the halls.

“Get her, Hope!” Henry yelled as he tried to wiggle out of her grasp while she shook off the toddler her landing with a flop of wild curls and a mess of limbs next to her brother. “Nooo!”

“You are at my mercy!” She let out an evil laugh and they let out almost convincing screams of terror if it weren’t for the laughter that followed after.

“I’m almost scared to ask…” they all froze at the smug voice, turning to see Emma standing in the doorway. “You must have done something horrible to be subjected to such torture!”

“Save us, mommy!”

“Yeah, mom! Get her!”

Emma laughed, eyes alight looking like Regina’s before she pounced on Henry. “Don’t you dare, Princess?!”

“I must avenge my children!” Emma called and Regina’s eyes widened, Emma’s laughter slow but broke free as Henry grabbed onto Regina and tugged her to try and get her to fall onto the bed. Regina gasped out a breath, trying to steady herself when Emma pounced, climbing onto her and straddling her hips as she tickled her sides, the kids soon joining in and it was just laughter again, squeals and overdramatic exclaims of payback and revenge and deals being made before Regina and Emma were chasing Henry and Hope around the room in an all-out tickle war that lasted until Regina flopped onto the bed and Emma next to her, breathing erratic through their chuckles.

“Storytime, now?” Hope asked, crawling to burrow between them.

“Is that what you were supposed to be doing?” Emma asked, turning to look at Regina who nodded.

“Yeah, but then Regina turned into the tickle monster,” Henry teased, crawling between them too with the book he picked grasped in his hands.

“Very well! Let’s read a story!” Emma exclaimed, crawling up to the head of the bed and holding out her hand for the storybook, Henry smiled brightly at her as he passed over the book and crawled up as well, tucking himself into his side and watching as Hope followed and then Regina, smile wide as she paused to look at the family curled up together in bed. “You coming, Regina?”

Regina rolled her eyes, crawling the rest of the way and sitting next to Hope, reaching her arm far enough around the girl to reach Henry’s shoulder, thumb soothingly running over it as Emma opened the book and began to read. They didn’t get far though, Hope being the first one to fall asleep followed quickly by Regina and then Henry, and lastly, Emma whose head was resting against Henry’s who had his resting against her arm, body curled against her but Regina’s hand still remained on the boys shoulder, which then left Hope curled into a small ball between both Henry and Regina and lastly, Regina who was turned just the slightest bit, body curved and head resting against her own arm while her other hand not behind the kids wrapped around them, her fingers tips tucked into Emma’s hand that fell from the book…the door wide open, which is how Snow found them hours later.

The sound of a door slamming shut reverberated through the room resulting in 3 sets of eyes to snap open in shock, turning to look toward the door to find Snow and Charming in the doorway, Snow an angry shade of red and Charming looking almost frightened for her.

“Mom!” Emma yelped, straightening up on the bed feeling like she did when she was younger when she was found sneaking mermaid books from the library.

“What do you think you’re doing?!”

Regina let her fingers slide out from Emma’s hand when she caught Snow’s eyes move down to them, instead using that to run through her hair as fear made her body vibrate.

“We just…” Emma started but Regina’s focus moved to Henry who burrowed behind Emma’s back, squeezing the boys shoulder for comfort while moving her attention to a still sleeping Hope and then back up to the King and Queen standing in the closed doorway of her chambers. “We just fell asleep…” Emma’s voice sounded so small and Regina wanted to reach out and comfort her, trying to fight the burning in her eyes and anger burning through her veins.

“Fell asleep?! In another woman’s bed?! Do you know how this looks?!”

Henry’s hand suddenly gripped onto hers drawing her attention to see tear-filled hazel eyes staring at her in fear.

“Maybe we shouldn’t do this in front of the children?” Regina tried in a steady voice but furious eyes turned on her.

“This is a family matter! So please keep all your comments and _suggestions_ to yourself!”

“Mother!” Emma yelled, gaze deadly and jaw set. “Don’t you dare speak to her like that!”

“She is nobody! She is a peasant who is worming her way into our lives and trying to corrupt you and steal your children!”

“NO!” They all froze at the very young voice that broke through the hollering, Henry trembling between them as he sat in the way of both Regina and Hope who had woken with small whines at her brother’s exclamation. “She is family! And we love her!”

“Henry…” Regina croaked, squeezing his shoulder to calm him, his head instantly turning to look at her. “Why don’t you take your sister and go into my bathroom, hmm?”

“No, I won’t let anyone talk to you like that!”

“Henry, go now, that is an order.”

Henry looked at her with sad eyes, silently communicating with Regina while Snow hollered. “How dare you speak to my grandson like that?! He is not your son!”

Regina clenched her jaw, her focus on getting the kids away from here the only thing keeping her from telling Snow to shut up.

“C’mon, Hope…” Henry whispered, crawling over Regina’s legs and off the bed, holding his arms out for the toddler who now clung to Regina’s middle.

“Emma, are you really going to let her treat your children like this?!”

“Stop!” Hope wailed, burrowing into Regina’s middle while Henry and Regina tried to loosen her grip.

“C’mon, Hope!” Henry cried, and Regina couldn’t take it, she wrapped her arm around Henry and pulled him back against her, the boy sobbing against her chest.

“Stop this! You’re upsetting the children!” Regina demanded through her tears and Emma looked away from her mother back at them, a sob bursting through her lungs as she turned to her parents.

“They are not yours!”

“They are not yours either!” Regina shouted, venom in her voice shocking all the adults.

“David! You cannot let her speak to me like this!”

“She’s not wrong,” Emma muttered, lip twisted in disgust.

“You will let her speak to your mother like this?! To treat your children like her own?!”

“Yes! They love her!”

“They shouldn’t love her more than you!”

“They don’t!” Emma shouted.

“She doesn’t really care about them, Emma…” Snow said in a voice that was eerily smooth suddenly, like she was trying to sound like she cared.

“That’s not true!” “She loves us!” Emma and Henry said at the same time, matching eyes shining with furry.

“Snow…” David warned as he looked at his grandkids trembling and sobbing in Regina’s arms…at the way Emma was looking at them with such hatred.

“This is ridiculous! We fell asleep reading a book!” Emma reiterated. 

“You looked awfully cozy.”

“Snow, maybe you should calm down…? It was completely innocent…”

“That’s not what people will think.”

“Let them think whatever they want! It doesn’t make a difference! Regina isn’t going anywhere, she’s good for my children, and she is my friend, that’s what should matter!”

“Emma, rumours like this can destroy you…”

“I don’t care…my children come first!”

Regina focused on soothing the kids even as the Princess words wrapped around her causing hope for something more to seep deep into her heart.

“Emma is right, Snow…Henry hasn’t been this happy in years…”

“Charming…”

“None of this is worth hurting our family…”

“The children will be okay,” Regina said, finally announcing her presence, “I’m sorry for any grief my presence has caused you and your family, your majesties, and I am sorry for how I spoke to you earlier but they are Emma’s children and it should be her choice who she lets in their lives.”

“I told you this was family business.”

“She is family,” Emma stated, head held high suddenly looking every bit the princess. “She is my guest, she cares for the children almost every day, they love her and she loves them…she is family.”

“She’s a governess.” Snow spat.

“You can call me that if you like, I love those children, and I will do anything to protect them. And right now, your majesty, you’re the one they need protecting from.”

“What?” Snow gasped while Charming laid his hands on her shoulders. “David.”

“Look at them, look at the pain you are causing, your majesty,” Regina’s voice was almost taunting, lips curled in a sneer while Snow looked at Henry looking at her furiously, tears staining his cheeks and body trembling even as he tried to be brave and Hope…she was falling apart, scared they were going to rip her family apart. “You caused this because you’re more worried about your image than you are your family…”

“How dare you–”

“She’s right.”

“Emma!”

“She’s right and…I want you to leave,”

“What?”

“You heard me, I need to do what is best for my children and you being here is just upsetting them…so this…whatever it is, is over, I’m done, I’m not going to let you tell me how to raise my kids, mother.”

“Emma…” Charming said, “I’m sorry…we will go…” He looked at Henry with sad eyes and then apologetically to Regina and then Emma again. “I’ll tell the kitchen to bring your dinners up here.”

“Charming!”

“No, Snow, you’ve done enough…” He hissed, pulling open the door. “We are leaving…like our daughter wants us to.”

Snow glanced at them all once more, her body deflating as she seemed to really notice what she had caused for the first time, “I…I just want what’s best for you, Emma…”

“This is what’s best for me…Regina is what’s best for all of us.” Emma stated, the only one who didn’t catch on to the full meaning behind that phrase, but Snow let Charming drag her out of Regina’s room, eyeing this mysterious guest of theirs suspiciously until the door closed.

“Emma…come here…” Regina sighed, holding out her arm toward her and Emma crawled back into bed, collapsing against her side and sobbing as she reached her arm around Regina towards Henry, trying to pull him close.

“Come here, baby boy…it’s going to be okay…”

Henry’s lower lip wobbled and he climbed back on the bed, letting Emma tug him so he was curled up between them and around Hope as he cried, Emma still furious at her parents.

Regina pressed her forehead to Emma’s, “It’ll be okay…”

“We can’t…”

“I know…” Regina sighed, reaching her hand across them to wipe away Emma’s tears and then wrap the three most important people in her life into a hug, trying to not sob along with them but it was hard…unsure how a day that started off so well could end like this…

* * *

It took a lot of work to cheer the kids back up after everything that happened with Snow and Regina often found herself wanting to offer to let them sleep in her room for the night but after what an accidental nap caused she wasn’t sure that was the best idea…so she did her best to cheer them up with Emma, reading multiple stories and promising grand adventures when they went to Glowerhaven in just a few days. Bedtime is where they hit a bump in the road, Henry was pretty good but Hope wouldn’t let go of Regina…it took nearly 30 minutes to get the toddler loose and it only resulted in Regina crying as she stared up at the ceiling so the girl wouldn’t notice and Emma begging with tears shimmering in her eyes until both were so emotionally exhausted by the end of it they just leaned against the wall outside the girl’s room.

“We should talk…”

Emma looked over at her and slowly nodded, “Yes, we should…” scrubbing her hands over her face she looked around suspiciously. “But not here.”

Regina nodded, holding out her hand towards her, “Come with me, I know somewhere private we can go…”

Emma eyed it for much longer than she usually would, contemplating if it was safe before slowly she slipped her hand into Regina’s and away they went in a cloud of purple smoke. When it cleared Emma looked around the clearing, wondering how Regina had found this spot and finding it oddly charming…calming really.

“It’s far enough in the forest they won’t find us or hear us…”

Emma’s eyes snapped over to her before looking down at their clasped hands, something so right about the feel of it that Emma just studied their hands for a long moment while Regina didn’t even dare to breathe in fear of spooking her. “I don’t know what to do anymore…” her eyes met Regina’s instantly, tears rolling down Emma’s cheeks. “If she ever found out…”

“Shh, it’s okay,” Regina gasped, tugging her close in a comforting embrace, Emma melting into her instantly, arms wrapping securely around Regina’s waist. “She won’t find out…it’ll be okay…I won’t let anything happen to you or the kids…”

Emma pulled away, eyes wide in fear, “I’m not scared for myself…or really them…it’s you…I’m scared she’ll hurt you, Regina…”

Regina scoffed, “I’d like to see her try.”

Emma looked away, slipping out of her hold to sit on a log, “We can’t keep doing this, Regina…”

Regina wrapped her arms protectively around herself, “We just need to give her time to cool down…we are going to Glowerhaven in a few days, it’ll be good for you all…”

“No, Regina…” Emma met her eyes, her heart breaking when she saw the tears rolling down Regina’s cheeks. “Come here…”

“No,”

Emma shook her head, pulling herself back up to her feet and walking towards her, “You never make things easy…”

“It shouldn’t be easy.”

Emma ran her hands up and down Regina’s arms to try and soothe her, and to try to get the glare directed at her to go away. “I couldn’t live with myself if our…whatever…put you in harm’s way…”

“I can–”

“I know, but sometimes you need someone who has your back…”

“This is not having my back, Emma!” Regina exclaimed, tearing herself from Emma’s hold and walking across the clearing to stare into the stream.

“Regina…”

She spun around, “I get it, you’re scared, I’m scared too, for you and the kids but…I refuse to let your mother get in the way of that!”

“It’s not safe for us anymore…”

Regina marched forward, gripping Emma’s face in her hands, “It was never safe…but it was always worth the risk…at least to me…”

Emma watched her in shock, so much emotion reflected in her dark eyes, the light of the moon shimmering in the tears welling in her eyes, Emma tracked the path the tears made down her face before looking back up, her hands gripping Regina’s wrists and holding on for dear life…the woman’s touch feeling like it was the only thing that could keep her from floating away. “Regina…I…”

“Just don’t let her ruin what we have…please, just…let it settle, we’ll go away and if you still feel this way after, we will stop…but, Emma, I won’t give up without a fight.”

Emma looked away, the emotion in her eyes, on her face, her voice, it was too much, it was causing Emma’s heart to constrict and her mind to spin, trying to understand what it all meant. “It’s just sex…” Regina pressed their foreheads together, Emma’s eyes meeting hers again and Regina didn’t have to say it, it was screaming in her eyes…and Emma understood instantly…it never was _just sex_… “Okay…we will see how it goes after we return from Glowerhaven…”

Regina stroked her cheek, wiping away her tears, letting her eyes drift shut. “Thank you…”

Emma leaned forward, their noses brushing together stopping when their lips were a fraction of an inch apart. Closing her eyes she breathed in slowly, revelling in Regina’s gentle touch on her face, her own thumbs soon rubbing back and forth on the inside of Regina’s wrists. “I don’t want to lose you…”

“Then don’t let me go…”

Emma’s grip tightened just the slightest bit, her body screaming at her to close the minimal distance between their lips, knowing that for a bit this might be their last chance…they might never get a night together again. “R’gina…”

“I know…”

Emma decided then she’d risk it all, leaning forward and pressing their lips together… everything they couldn’t say out loud was spoken through their kiss, Emma feeling wanted… loved even in that moment and as much as that scared her, as much as she didn’t want to believe it, to run even…she just couldn’t, her hands moved to Regina’s hips, gripping on as tightly as she could to just keep them there. Regina’s hands eventually slipped down to her neck, thumb brushing against her jaw every now and then and Emma just felt…honestly, she didn’t know because she’s never felt this way before in her whole life.


	10. Chapter 9

She stared out the carriage window as they rode down the dirt path toward Glowerhaven, barely over an hour into their journey and she was seriously debating on just teleporting there, leaving the royal family behind. 

“We don’t have much longer to travel…”

Regina huffed, turning to look at Emma who was sitting in the seat across from her, “I don’t see why we couldn’t just teleport there? Wouldn’t it be much quicker?”

“Yes, but it isn’t considered polite to poof into someone else’s palace.”

“We could have teleported outside of it…”

Emma chuckled, “It’s not that long of a journey…I don’t get why this is such a big thing for you, don’t you usually spend months at the time on the sea?”

Henry snorted and Regina flashed him a look while Emma looked at the boy curiously. “Yes, well…” Regina bit her cheek, “The ocean is way more entertaining…”

“You have to pee don’t you?” Emma deadpanned and Regina looked at her with desperate eyes.

“So badly!”

Emma and Henry laughed, shaking her head Emma spun in her seat to knock on the divide between carriage and driver and they slowly began to slow to a stop. “Potty break everyone!”

Regina scrunched up her nose, “Out there?”

“How am I the princess…”

Regina huffed, nudging a sleeping Hope tucked into her side to wake her, getting a sleepy pout in response, “Bathroom break, Guppy…”

“I’m fine…” She slurred, burrowing back into Regina and simultaneously pressing on her full bladder making her face contort comically in both pain and panic.

“C’mon munchkin, time to pee with the family.”

Regina almost cheered when the child was lifted off her lap and she was given a clear path out of the carriage, nearly knocking over the coachman in her hurry. 

“Do you think she knows how to pee in a bush…?”

Emma looked down at Henry and frowned, “I don’t know, kid…” 

Henry chuckled, “I can take Hope to pee if you want to…” he nodded toward the direction Regina bolted and Emma winced before placing Hope down on the ground next to Henry.

“Stay close!” 

“I know! And if anything happens Hope will turn them into butterflies! Isn’t that right, Hope?!” 

“Hen-ry…I have to peeeee.” 

“Of course…” Henry rolled his eyes, watching his mom’s back disappear into the brush, the deep purple of her cloak quickly disappearing in the shadows.

Emma nearly keeled over in laughter when she found her frowning at a chipmunk with her pants down just a few inches. “You okay?”

“It’s staring at me!”

“You’re staring at it!” 

“It started it!” Regina turned to pout at her and Emma lost it. “Don’t laugh at me!”

“How do you not know how to pee in the woods?! You’re an outlaw! A traveller! I can’t believe this!”

Regina squirmed, “I haven’t spent much time in the forest…”

Emma looked behind Regina to see the chipmunk had left, “It’s gone now, you can go.”

Regina glanced back and let out a relieved sigh and began pulling down her pants but froze, “Don’t watch!”

“I’ve seen you barf how many times now?”

“Emma!”

“Fine, fine…” Emma rolled her eyes, turning her back to Regina and waited, the chirping of birds the only thing heard for a long time and then suddenly she heard a yelp followed by a thud and a gasp of breath making Emma spin around instantly to find Regina had lost her balance and was now sitting in a pile of dirt with her pants around her ankles. “Need a hand?”

“The dirt is soft…” she pouted all while grabbing hold of the hand offered to her. 

“Just, don’t pee on your pants…” Regina glared up at her and Emma smirked, turning her eyes up to the canopy of trees granting her earlier request while squeezing Regina’s hands to keep her steady. “Next time choose a place without loose dirt.”

“Shut up.” She growled before sighing in relief when finally she vacated her bladder, Emma trying really hard not to chuckle at the over dramatic woman.

“You about done?”

“I really had to go!”

Emma couldn’t hold it in anymore, her whole body shaking as she tried to hold Regina steady and not fall over from her laughter. “Next time go before we leave and don’t drink so much water.”

Regina dug her nails into Emma’s wrist making her hiss in pain, pride evident in Regina’s voice as she demanded Emma to help her up. “Do you have to go?”

Emma smirked as Regina pulled back up her pants and tied them back up, “Yes, but I think I’m going to find a better spot…you should go make sure the kids are alright…”

“I don’t think I should be leaving the heir to the royal throne on her own.”

“The other heirs are on their own and only one of them has magic and she’s three.”

“You’re three,” Regina hissed, stomping away as Emma laughed at her.

“If you see a swarm of butterflies start running!”

“Away or toward?!” She questioned, spinning to look back at Emma.

“Toward! Hope’s only defence involves butterflies!”

Regina opened and closed her mouth a few times before she continued back out of the woods, deciding then to begin magical lessons with the girl.

* * *

So after 4 more hours on the road, two bathroom breaks, and one barf break where Emma held Regina’s hair as she puked in a bush and both kids watched in horror through the open door they _finally_ arrived in Glowerhaven.

“Wow…” Regina breathed as she caught a glimpse of the ocean as they drove up.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Breathtaking…” Regina hummed, the castle soon taking up her whole view and something about it was almost familiar but she didn’t have much time to ruminate over that because within a few moments the carriage was stopped in the courtyard and the coachman was standing in the now open doorway, hand held out to help Emma exit.

“Thank you, Constantine.” He bowed, going to the back to help unload their bags while Emma helped Henry and then Hope down as a few staff from Glowerhaven came to assist them.

“Princess Emma, welcome,” Emma smiled, as the tall lanky man bowed in greeting, and upon straightening up he continued, “we have prepped your chambers to your request and Isabell and Eleonore here will show you the way and assist you to get ready for the ball this evening.”

“Thank you, sir.” Emma smiled regally at him before movement in her peripheral vision caught her attention and she turned to see Regina standing regally at the door of the carriage, fixing her clothes and then, she started fussing over the children making it hard for Emma to keep her feelings in check. “My parents did send word that we were bringing a guest, yes?”

“No…your majesty I’m sorry, they did not…”

“Oh…” Emma winced, looking back at Regina and the kids, the man following her line of sight.

“I’m sure we can find space in the servants’ quarters for your governess–”

“She’s not an employee.” Emma snapped, wincing a second later, “No, no, sorry, she is a guest of our kingdom, and a friend…”

“I see…but the thing is, Princess, we have no more rooms available with all the people who are staying with us this weekend…”

Emma looked from the now nervous man to Regina as she helped take one of the bags from the servants…at least she tried to…she did not succeed. “It’s alright, we can make it work…”

“If you’re sure, your majesty?”

“I am,” Emma smiled, leaning close, “And don’t worry, your secret stays with me.”

The man smiled gratefully before rushing off to talk with the other guests who had just pulled in.

“Ready to go in, Emma?” She turned to smile at Regina, nodding her head. “Is everything alright? The man looked rather nervous there for a moment.”

“Yes, it just seems they did not receive word that you would be joining us…”

“Oh…”

“Yeah, so it looks like we will be bunking up.”

Regina blinked at her slowly, “What?”

“Come on, mom! I want to see my room!” Henry yelled, running after the servant with their bags.

“Coming, kid!”

“Princess…don’t think you’re getting out of this…” Regina hissed as Emma fled after the boy.

“Mama?” Hope whispered, frowning up at her and Regina reached down to scoop her up into her arms, balancing the girl on her hip as she followed after mother and son.

“You can’t be calling me that here, Hope…”

“Sorry, Ma-R’gina…”

Regina sighed, kissing her temple, “It’s okay, Guppy…” she said, following after the other servant who had just walked into the palace, catching a glimpse of red hair before she heard someone call her name, snapping her head in that direction to see Emma standing at the end of the hall.

“You coming, Regina?”

“Yes, it’s just somebody was in such a hurry to avoid talking they left not only their guest but their toddler behind.”

Emma rolled her eyes, “I didn’t leave her behind, I left her with you.”

Regina huffed as she finally stopped in front of Emma, “Hope will be sharing with Henry and you and I will be rooming together.”

“I can just room with Hope…or both the kids.”

“Nobody deserves such a cruel fate.”

“Hey!” Henry said making them both look at the body standing in the doorway of his large room overlooking the ocean. “It’s not my fault I inherited grandpa’s snoring!”

“Yes, and your sister kicks…”

Hope giggled, the sound almost scary making Regina look at the girl with large innocent eyes leaning on her shoulder. “Yeah…sharing with you sounds great.”

“We’ll just be here for a night since it’s not safe to ride back at night…” Regina nodded, assuming the danger was Robin Hood and his merry men. “Alright, you kids behave, we have to all get ready for the ball…I don’t want to hear anything about temper tantrums or streaking.”

Hope giggled again while Henry vowed, “I’ll keep her in line, Mom.”

“Alright, good,” Emma looked toward Regina, “Now, release the toddler to the boy’s capable care…” Regina rolled her eyes with the faintest of smirks before she lowered Hope to the ground and the girl dashed through the room to leap onto the bed. “c’mon,” Emma slipped her hand in Regina’s elbow and pulled, “Our room is this way.”

Regina let Emma lead her along, biting her cheek until they were finally in their room, the door shut behind them, instantly crossing the room. “Are you sure this is wise, Princess?”

Emma crossed her arms, walking across the room to sit on the chaise, untying her boot as she responded. “It was either this or you sleep in the servant quarters and I’m not going to let that happen…not in your condition.”

“My _condition_? What is that supposed to mean?!”

Emma rolled her eyes dropping her boot on the floor. “You’re sick, or did you forget vomiting in a bush this afternoon?”

“The road was bumpy.”

“Yes, and so was the palace then too?”

Regina rolled her eyes, “No, but I’m feeling better…”

“I’d like to keep it that way…”

“Fine, but I still don’t think this is wise…”

“We’ve shared a bed countless times before,” Emma stated, focusing on removing her other boot.

“Yes, but that was when we were…and we’re…”

Emma looked up at her, taking in the nervous way she was holding herself. “If you’re not comfortable with this I can stay with the kids…”

“No!” Regina rushed, eyes wide before she quickly deflated, “No…I just, this was your idea and I don’t want to feel like you have to…I don’t want to make you uncomfortable…”

Emma let her other boot fall to the floor as understanding finally hit her, “Regina…” she sighed, standing up and crossing the room so she was in front of Regina, gripping Regina’s upper arms. “You can never make me uncomfortable…”

Regina nodded, slowly raising her eyes to meet Emma’s, slowly tipping her head forward and Emma did the same so their foreheads met, “This is really hard…I don’t know what is okay anymore…”

“Neither do I…”

Regina’s hands fell to Emma’s hips, both of them pausing for a moment, just basking in the moment before Regina stepped back, tucking a loose curl behind her ear nervously. “I’m going to go wash up…”

“Right, of course…”

Regina nodded, walking towards the washroom, glancing back at Emma one last time before she shut the door, leaning against it as tears rolled down her cheeks, wishing that everything will work out in the end, that they’ll be okay.

* * *

Regina froze just as they were about to enter the ball, Hope looking up at her curiously as they listened to Emma and Henry get announced. “Regina? You okay?” she looked up at Emma and nodded, stepping up to the man as he announced her and Hope next, her small hand held tightly in Regina’s as they slowly descended the stairs, the loud chattering hitting her the closer she got to the crowd, people rushing past, spinning on the dance floor in glittery gowns that reflected the torchlight in her eyes. “You look petrified,” Emma whispered as soon as she was next to her, eyes wide as she looked around the busy room.

“I’m just not used to being around so many people…”

Emma chuckled, “stick by me, I promise to not let anything happen to you.”

“We can keep her company too, mom!” Henry grinned, looking at her with his proud smile and regal stance that warmed Regina’s heart every time.

“Thank you, my little prince,” she cooed, brushing a lock of hair out of his face, Henry’s smile only getting wider, but the moment of calmness was shattered by a loud bark of laughter that cut over the loud music making her startle slightly and her eyes to rise back up, a tightening in her chest setting in as it seemed to just get busier, louder, the smells of women’s perfumes and sweets invading her senses until it was too much and she had to close her eyes to stabilize herself.

“Regina?” she heard Emma whisper a gentle hand on her arm making her eyes slowly open, she opened her mouth to respond but all that came out was a gasp as someone bumped into her, jumping away from the teenage boy as he rushed away from his parents. “Come this way…”

Regina’s hand tightened onto Hope’s as Emma led them out of the way, stopping in a little alcove between the two staircases. “I-I’m sorry…it’s just–” she stopped the light catching the gold statue next to them the shimmering light making her glance over, a surprised gasp leaving her lungs once more, jaw dropping open and eyes wide in wonder as she stared up at it, “Oh wow…” her eyes traced over the gold tentacles curled up artistically framing the body of a woman and followed it up to the hair shaped like a crown on her head, and although she looked nothing like the real thing she was still undeniably Ursula.

Emma followed her gaze and grinned, “I forgot they had that…it’s been here for centuries…”

“It’s magnificent…” she stepped closer to it, reaching her hand out to trace along a large tentacle, the chatter floating away as she fell into an almost trance.

“Glowerhaven is an ocean kingdom, they installed the fountain when the structure was built because everyone here worshipped Ursula.”

She turned around to look at the source of the voice, her eyes only widening more as they locked on who must be King Eric if the crown on top of his head had any say in it. “King Eric, you look well…” Emma smiled, bowing slightly while Regina just continued to gape up at him. “You remember my son, Henry?”

“I do,” He smiled brightly at the bowing boy, “my, has he grown…last I saw him he was…” he looked down at where Hope took up residency behind Regina’s skirts. “Well…her size.”

Regina looked down at Hope, running her fingers soothingly through her hair getting the girl’s attention. “Say hello,”

“Hi…” Hope mumbled, the sound barely audible over the loud noise that Regina was sure steadily getting louder and louder as the seconds went on.

King Eric knelt down, blue eyes sparkling with a charming smile. “What do you say to a cookie…? If your mama says it’s alright, of course,” He finished, looking up at Regina in question and the gesture shocked her even more than the chaos of the ballroom did earlier.

“May I?” Hope asked, looking up at her expectantly now and Regina’s eyes were filled with panic, her heart beating rapidly in her chest and the urge to throw up washed over her.

Regina nodded, all while panicked eyes moved to where Emma was standing, but she was focused on something Henry was saying that she didn’t seem to notice the King’s mistake…even if he wasn’t exactly incorrect in his assumption.

“Well, it’s settled then…?”

“Hope, her name is Hope, Princess Hope.” Regina rambled.

“Of course, and you are?”

“Regina.”

He bowed his head, holding out his hand for Hope to take which after a few shy glances up at Regina she took the man’s hand letting go of Regina’s. “Nice to meet you, Princess Regina.”

“I’m no–” she started but the man was already walking away and all hopes of correcting him died in the ruckus around them.

“I see the King has made it off with, Hope…a real charmer that one…”

Seeing the red of the Princess’s dress in her peripherals Regina replied on instinct, “Must be the genetics,” a smirk curling slightly on her lips as she glanced over at Emma now standing next to her, close enough that their bare arms brushed against each other.

“Mmm, must be…”

“Where’s Henry?”

Emma nodded toward the dance floor, “He made a friend…”

Regina couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face when she saw the small boy dancing awkwardly with a girl that practically towered over him in height. “Oh, that’s precious.”

“Yeah…I’d say he’s growing up fast but…”

Regina elbowed her in the side even as she snorted, laughter bursting free from Emma’s lungs from the impact of Regina’s elbow. “Be nice…he’ll grow.”

“His dad was a late bloomer too…”

Regina let out a long sigh, leaning the slightest bit against Emma’s arm as she watched Henry, focused on his clumsy movements and the feel of Emma’s next to her, of the smell of her to keep herself from spiralling from the chaos all around them.

* * *

They stayed by the Ursula statue until it started getting too crowded and the delicious smell of the treats started calling her name. They wandered slowly through the crowd, their hands linked together so they wouldn’t lose the other…at least that was the excuse but the way Emma’s thumb brushed over her skin spoke of something much more intimate.

Regina pulled to a sudden stop right in front of the table, Emma stumbling into her with the movement and Regina turned to flash her an apologetic smile but the look in her eye took her away, she wanted nothing more than to reach out and tuck one of the loose locks of hair behind Emma’s ear, to trace her fingers over her cheekbones, but…she couldn’t. “You okay?” Emma husked and Regina nodded, turning to look back at the table and let Emma’s hand fall from her own as she took a deep breath, the smell of chocolate making her mouth water.

She picked up one of the plates from the table, lost in a trace of all the delicious foods, her stomach demanding she eat almost everything in sight.

Nibbling at pieces of fudge she already grabbed she contemplated which looked better, the apple or blueberry pie, ultimately deciding on apple and cutting herself a piece popping the two remaining cubes of fudge in her mouth to make room for the slice of pie, a delighted hum rumbling out of her mouth at the taste.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Emma winced, eyeing her worriedly.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” she asked around a mouth full of fudge.

“You threw up this afternoon…shouldn’t you take it easy? Especially with all those treats.”

“I’m fine, it was just travel sickness.” She shoved a forkful of pie in her mouth and practically moaned at the taste, her eyes lighting up childishly. “You need to try this.”

“I’m good for now…”

“Alright…more for me then.”

Emma winced again as Regina picked back up her plate and continued to wander around the tables, eating almost everything she laid her eyes on until finally they found an empty table to sit, Regina looking like one of the many children as she inhaled her piece of pie and then some while Emma looked on in horror and just a hint of affection because there was really nothing more adorable than the woman in a baby blue dress that billowed over the seat and her long dark hair tied up in a side ponytail that hung over her shoulder in loose curls. “You should really slow down…corsets aren’t really forgiving…”

Regina looked over at her with wide brown eyes and the faintest of pouts, “You worry too much, Princess.”

“I don’t like seeing you sick…”

Regina watched her for a moment, head tilted slightly and then, to her surprise Emma reached out, brushing a lock of hair that had fallen down her back over her shoulder again, brushing over the bare skin of her shoulder as she did so. “Well, as you can see, I am perfectly fine.”

Emma nodded, hand falling away from Regina’s shoulder, her finger brushing down her shoulder until it hit her sleeve, but Emma didn’t seem to notice as her eyes were now focused on the dancers spinning around the ballroom.

After a few minutes, a chuckle rumbled out of Emma’s mouth, turning to look at Regina like she just thought of the craziest thing ever. “What?”

“It’s rather funny, don’t you think?” Regina arched a brow at her, turning slightly on her chair to get a better look at Emma. “All of this…it’s how it all began for us…at a birthday ball…sure it was mine but…it’s rather funny.”

Regina chuckled, smirk curling on her lips, “technically it all started with a runaway horse…”

Emma’s smile was sudden, breathtaking, “you were so cute and panicked, the way you clung to Bug like your life depended on it!”

“It sure felt like it did!”

Their eyes locked for a long moment, matching smiles on their faces as they thought back to that time all those years ago, and after a few moments, Emma shook her head at herself. “I wanted so badly to meet you that night…to dance with you…”

“Well, how about we rectify that…”

Regina pushed back her chair and Emma’s eyes widened, “What?! What’re you doing?”

“I thought it was obvious…” Regina rolled her eyes as she stood up, brushing her hands over her skirts she took a step back before she bowed to Emma, holding out her hand to her, “may I have this dance, Princess?”

Emma glanced around anxiously, momentarily wondering what people will think, but the sight of Regina wiggling her fingers brought her eyes back to the smirking woman and so she slipped their hands together, letting Regina pull her to her feet and lead her out onto the dance floor. “As much as I’m enjoying you in charge, I think I should probably lead…” Emma smirked as Regina rolled her eyes at her. “I do have more experience.”

“Never stopped me before…”

Emma shook her head at her, tugging her into her body and Regina gasped, placing her hand on Emma’s shoulder while one of Emma’s wrapped around her and was placed on her lower back, shifting their hands until Regina’s was folding on top of Emma’s, their eyes meeting in a practically synchronized rise of their heads, noses millimetres away from touching. “Ready?” Regina nodded and Emma began moving them along with the rest of the guests.

As they spun and moved they found themselves forgetting about everyone else around them, just the faint beat of the music seeping into the little bubble that formed around them as they danced, eyes locked with each other’s and their touch seeping through their gowns and burning into their skin. Regina subconsciously rubbed her thumb over Emma’s bare shoulder, further encasing them in their bubble.

They moved completely in sync, like they’d been dancing together for years, able to communicate everything with a simple look or squeeze of the hand. Light brushes on fingers here and there, so subtle no bystander would notice but to them it like fire scorching their skin, like safety, soothing in a way they couldn’t even begin to understand.

Regina leaned the side of her head against Emma’s for a second, breathing in a steady breath before straightening up again, meeting expressive sea-green eyes instantly making a megawatt smile spread across her face, her finger brushing over the back of Emma’s neck making a shiver run through the princess.

“Tease.”

Regina chuckled, feeling like she was floating on cloud nine, like she could stay in that moment forever. “Emma, I–” she began but suddenly a horrid smell invaded her nostrils and her stomach churned violently, a sheen of sweat coating her skin in a second and she stopped moving and closed her eyes in hopes of making the sudden nausea pass.

“Hey, you okay?” Emma whispered, rubbing arm as she looked her over, “You suddenly got very pale…”

Regina looked positively green as she met Emma’s eyes, “I need some air…”

“Yeah, okay, let’s go…” Emma dropped her hand from Regina’s arm and wrapped it around her waist, leading her through the mass of people toward the balcony. She glanced around the large space until she saw a bench off to the side, leading them across the balcony and helping Regina sit down on the bench before sitting next to her, soothingly rubbing her back as she stared out at the sea spreading out for miles. “I should have made you wait longer to dance after eating so much…”

“It wasn’t the dancing,” Regina crinkled her nose, leaning into Emma and letting her head fall to her shoulder.

“Then what was it?”

“I think something died in there…”

Emma barked out a laugh, fingers moving up to the base of her neck and tracing over the marks that were visible from the dress, Regina relaxing more heavily into her side. “I don’t think anyone died…”

“Well, it certainly smelt like it…”

Emma couldn’t help but smile at the childish whine she got in response, sure that if she tipped her head forward to get a look at the other woman’s face she’d be met with the cutest little pout. “Just take deep steadying breathes, it’ll pass…”

“Thank you…”

“For what?”

“Helping me…being so kind…”

“Oh…” Emma frowned, leaning over to kiss the top of her head, breathing in the smell of her hair for a second before she pulled away, staring out at the water again, completely at a loss of what to say.

“Are you okay…?” They both looked up when they heard Henry’s small voice meet their ears, Hope’s hand clasped in his as they stood a few feet away watching them worriedly.

“Yeah, Regina just needed some air…apparently someone smells really bad in there…”

Henry frowned, tugging Hope towards them as he replied, “That’d be Prince Asher; he’s apparently on a bathing strike…”

“Of course…” Emma grumbled, Regina offering her a small smile before patting the bench next to her making Henry smile widely and drop Hope’s hand to climb on next to her.

“Come here, Guppy…”

Hope looked at her outstretched arms and ran the few steps towards her, Regina scooped her up in ease and placed her on her lap, hugging her tightly to her chest while Emma still traced the pattern on her back.

Henry kicked his feet back and forth in thought for a few minutes before he sighed, leaning forward so he could look at them both as he said. “I hope I’m as good as you are at dancing someday…” two sets of panicked eyes met his, “You make it look so easy…”

“I– thank you, Henry…” Emma stuttered, a blush climbing up her chest and colouring her cheeks as she looked away, back out to sea but sadly the red of her dress just made it all the more obvious which Hope oh so delicately pointed out.

“Mommy, why are you all red?”

Henry chuckled, “Mom’s blushing! Look, Regina!”

Regina glanced over in time to see Hope reach out and poke Emma’s even redder cheeks. “Alright, children, stop embarrassing your mother…”

“Aweee,” they chorused.

“I know it’s fun but if she gets any more red she may be mistaken for a tomato…”

“That’s it!” Emma pulled her hand away from Regina’s back standing up from the bench as she threw her arms up in the air. “You three are mean, I’m going back inside where I’ll be treated with some respect!”

Henry and Regina started laughing, although even through their chuckles they called out, “No, mom!”

“Emma…Don’t be so dramatic!”

“What was that?” Emma asked rhetorically, waiting for a second as if listening for a response before she continued, “I believe it’s the sound of treachery!”

Regina rolled her eyes this time, snuggling Hope tighter to her chest before she wrapped her other arm around Henry’s shoulders and pulling him tight into her side as she drawled, “Alright, then we will just sit out here without you, enjoying the view…”

“Very well, I have a bratty Prince to magically wash anyways…”

Regina smiled affectionately as she strode away, head held high even if she was still a lovely shade of pink. “Well then, looks like it’s just us until your mother washes Prince Asher.”

Henry relaxed into her side and let out a long sigh, Regina turned to kiss the top of his head before doing the same to Hope, the music floating around them as she turned to look at the waves crashing against the shore…again feeling like something was eerily familiar about the place.

* * *

Regina listened intently to Henry as he chattered away about what he had gotten up to and how Princess Melody “was so amazing” and an “incredible dancer”, the smallest smirk on her lips as she listened to the boy. “She reminds me of you actually!”

Regina blinked a few times at that, a single brow slowly raising in question, “Oh?”

“Yeah! She loves the water too, her mom says she’s like a little fish! And she’s got hair like yours!”

She chuckled, fixing his lapel, “I’m sure she gets that from her father, as for the water thing,” She leaned in close, “Mermaids aren’t the only ones who like to swim.”

Henry rolled his eyes, “Mark my words, there’s something fishy with her.”

Regina snorted on her laugh and Henry broke out moments later, Hope looking curiously between them for a second before she laughed too just because they were.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Their eyes snapped toward the arch not far from them, Regina frowned at the young girl standing regally before her in a yellow dress, wide ice blue eyes, and a small tiara on top of long dark curls partially tied up while the rest hung loosely down her back and over her shoulders.

“It’s alright, dear,” Regina straightened up, looking over at Henry and he straightened up so he was no longer leaning against her. “What can we do for you?”

“I just thought I’d come to tell Henry and Hope we are about to cut the cake…”

“Yes!” Henry cheered, leaping off the bench, “C’mon, Regina! Cake!”

“I’m alright, dear, I had enough already…” She looked down at Hope, “Why don’t you go with your brother and Princess Melody for some cake?”

Hope looked between them, smallest pout on her lips, “Ma–” her eyes widened in horror, the sight almost comically on her small features. “Okay…I’ll be back?”

“I’ll be right in the archway watching, okay, Guppy?”

She nodded, sliding off of Regina’s lap bunching up her dress, making Regina laugh before straightening up the light blue fabric that almost matched her own gown. “Off you go.” She gave her a little nudge and Hope ran off towards Henry. “You kids be good! I don’t want to hear about food fights or dips in fountains for certain theories one may have!”

Henry rolled his eyes, “Yes, _mom_.” He mocked. At once Regina’s heart clenched in her chest and tears shimmered in her eyes as she watched them run off, Melody looked back at her and something so familiar about the young girl’s expression hit her in the oddest of ways.

Regina remained on the bench for a few moments longer before she stood up, wandering until she was standing where Melody had been just moments earlier, leaning against a column as she watched the group gather around the large cake in the middle of the ballroom, a woman with fiery red hair walking toward Melody and wrapping her right arm around her shoulders, her back facing Regina as she ducked down to say something to the young girl.

“They grow up so fast don’t they?”

“Hmm?” She hummed turning to the voice to see King Eric standing next to her.

“It feels like she was born just yesterday and now…it’s rather amazing…she’s nearly the same age her mother was when I met her…”

Regina looked back at the crowd as Melody blew out her candles, clapping and cheering and calls of happy birthday were heard, including a rather loud one from King Eric next to her causing the red-haired woman to turn around and look at him and suddenly she couldn’t breathe, it felt like she got punched in the gut and all the air burst out of her lungs.

Suddenly she was back in that dark red water with the taste of blood in her mouth, suddenly she was filled with fear… she heard giggles, squeals, a voice distantly saying “shrimp” one faded and corrupted by time but so familiar it caused her heart to hum. Everything was spinning, twisting, and all she could see was ice blue eyes, fiery red hair, and a tail the colour or kelp. “Zelena…” She gasped.

“I’m sorry?”

She jumped, eyes wide as she turned to look at the King standing next to her, hand lowering from where it was raised to wave at his wife, Queen Ariel, and their daughter. “I…” she looked back at the woman, she looked like their mother but had wild curls just like hers, “when I was a child I had an older sister, beautiful, these eyes that just positively glowed, and this wild hair bright orange, almost red that you could spot for miles…” She smiled fondly at the memories, “Oh and her laughter; I can never forget the sound of it even after all these years…” She looked back at Eric who was watching her carefully. “But one day our colony was attacked and she and our father disappeared, we presumed them dead. The loss has haunted my mother and our people for decades…we lost many that day…and my sister was only one of many children who we believed met their untimely death. Who would kill a fourteen-year-old child? Probably the same people that attacked a scared toddler, the same people that slaughtered whole families, murdered people younger and older than both my sister and I…but Zelena, she had this light to her, she was the future heir to my mother’s throne…she was to be Queen one day…and then suddenly blood stained the waters and screams echoed around us…even Ursula couldn’t save us all…”

“I don’t understand…”

She looked back at him, eyes full of tears and yet her gaze spoke volumes, spoke of pain, of trauma, of a truth he couldn’t begin to deny or even understand. “Tell me, Your Highness, how did you meet your wife?”

He looked at her with the slightest bit of fear in his eyes, like he knew the answer, like he knew the truth. “I was out walking my dog and we found her unconscious in the sand, tangled up in an old sail…which was a little alarming, to say the least.” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he looked toward his wife, “She had no memory of where she came from so my parents took her in and we became best friends…I even helped her choose her new name, Ariel…”

Regina followed his gaze, she’s aged since she last saw her 30 odd years ago, but she knew as soon as she saw her, that she was her sister, that was Zelena, very much alive, happy, and with a family of her own. “Her name is Zelena, heir to the throne of Aequor.”

“I don’t understand…”

Regina turned to look at him, “Your wife is a mermaid, so is your–” she stopped, eyes going wide as his head snapped over to look at the girl sitting with Henry and Hope and Zelena eating cake happily. “S-so is your daughter…” she spun around, grabbing his arms making wide blue eyes meet hers instantly. “Is today her birthday?!”

“Yes, of course! Why?!” He demanded, trying to escape her hold.

“When was she born?!”

“Today! I told you! Now unhand me!”

She just held on tighter, “At what time?! I need an exact time!”

“21:30 something!” He glared at Regina, seeing the panic in her eyes he relaxed, “What does that mean?! Why do you need to know?”

She let him go, looking back at the girl laughing and the clock mounted high on one of the pillars. “You need to get your daughter and you need to bring her down to the water right now!”

“Why?!”

She turned around, grabbing him again as she growled, “I need you to trust me with this, your daughter’s life will be at risk if you do not do what I say…you need to get your family and you need to go, _now_.”

“How do I know you’re not lying?”

“You don’t but if you care about keeping your family safe from the people that killed millions of my kind, tried to kill your wife when she was just a child you will do this, _please_!” a tear rolled down her cheek, “I can’t see anyone else get hurt…” he studied her for a moment, trying to see something but time was running out so she shoved him, “Go, now! Meet me at the docks!”

He looked at her one more time, seemingly thinking about everything he knew about his wife, his daughter and their love and then he was running across the ballroom, grabbing Melody and literally tossing her over his shoulder as he ran out of the room, whispers of shock and confusion filling the room as Zelena…no Queen Ariel, chased after them demanding to know what was happening, Henry rushing towards, vanishing in a light purple cloud of smoke before he and Hope reappeared in front of her.

“What’s going on?”

“You were right,” Regina said, scooping up Hope and teleported them away and down to the docks.

“I was right?” Henry frowned, looking up at the palace hearing the music starting again trying to distract the guest from the sudden disappearance of the royal family.

“Queen Ariel, she’s my sister…which means Melody is my niece and she’s officially 13 in 5 minutes give or take…”

“Wh-what’s that mean?”

“It means she’s about to get her tail.”

“Mermaids aren’t born with tails?”

Regina looked away from the beach where she was looking out for the royal family to look at Henry, shaking her head, “No, we are, we get out legs when we turn 13 but…”

“If a mermaid is born on land like Hope and Melody they get their fin on their 13th birthday…”

“Exactly.” She looked back across the beach to see Eric running towards her and Zelena… Queen Ariel hot on his trail, her and Melody’s complaints audible even from here.

“Henry, I have a very important job for you, I need you to keep an eye out for any lookie-loo’s, got it?”

He nodded, turning to look at the beach and up at the large balcony as the royal family arrived on the dock.

“What is going on?! Answer me, Eric!”

“I don’t know how to explain it!” He yelled, placing Melody down on the dock and wrapping her arms around her shoulders, holding her against his front, body facing Regina but he turned his head to look at his wife, “I need you to trust me, Honey…”

“It’s going to be okay,” Regina said, placing Hope on the floor and holding out her hand towards Melody, “We just need to get her into the water, we will do the rest…”

“We?”

“Why does she need to go into the water?! Who are you?!”

Regina tried not to let the rudeness of her tone get to her, shaking her hand a little bit to get Melody to come to her, the girl looking up at her parents with fear and confusion in her eyes. “It’s going to be okay, darling, I promise…”

“Mama…” Hope sniffled, gripping onto Regina’s dress making her look down at the girl.

“It’s okay, Guppy…” she ran her hand not held out to melody soothingly through her hair.

“Mama? Isn’t that Princess Emma’s child?”

“No, she’s Regina’s.” Eric replied, “She looks just like her, Ariel.”

“That does not matter at the moment.” Regina rolled her eyes while Henry stated flatly over her. 

“She’s both.” All eyes turned to the boy who was still staring up at the palace. “Long story, but if Regina says she needs to get in the water she needs to get in the water.”

“We really don’t have time for this!” She growled, looking at the clear water, “Hope, go stand with King Eric for me, okay?” Hope’s lower lip wobbled but she ran towards the man, standing next to Melody, “Melody, come here, dear.”

“Go on, Honey…” Eric nudged her and the girl moved slowly across the dock while Regina slowly lowered to her knees.

“Eric!”

“Trust me!” he growled, the fear in his eyes making her finally relent, slipping her hand in his as she watched in confusion.

“How are you feeling, Melody?” Regina asked, cupping her cheeks in her hands.

“Dizzy…tingly…”

Regina nodded, looking behind her to the water. “It’s almost time…Zel–” she shook her head, “Ariel, I’m going to need you to come here too, she needs her family.”

“Eric?”

“Just you.” She gripped Melody’s hands, sitting back on her calves. “Wait here with your mom and then I’ll help you both in…”

Ariel’s hands covered Melody’s shoulders as she looked down at Regina, meeting her eyes for the first time and confusion crinkled up her face. “D-do I know you?”

“Yes,” Regina said and with a faint smile she spun on her knees and slid off the dock, purple light shining out as she turned, shooting up from the water in time to hear the loud gasp from Eric, Ariel, and Melody. “Shouldn’t be much longer.”

“Gods, child, no need to yell!” Came Ursula’s annoyed voice and another set of gasps.

“Ursula, did you get my mother?”

“Yes, yes, I sent the portal, what is i–” she finally looked up at the dock and group of people, eyes widening at the sight of Ariel. “Oh my…”

“I know…”

She looked at Melody next, “She looks just like your mother…she looks just like Zelena before she…although she has your hair.”

“I told you!” Henry yelled but only really got a reaction from Eric.

“What is going on?!” Ariel demanded.

“She has no memory, haven’t really gotten to the other stuff yet.”

“Of course…” Ursula rose up, holding out a hand, “Come here, my child.”

“It’s okay,” Regina smiled, looking behind her as she felt the water shift, seeing the black of her mother’s tail before she rose to the surface, hair falling in her eyes. “Mother…”

“Regina, what is the matter?”

She swept her hair from her face, the dark of night easier on her eyes, and it only took her a second to see her, for tears to rush out of her eyes. “Zelena!?” eyes looking between the woman standing tall and the small girl held protectively against her body. “I’m a grandmother?!” she gasped so only Regina and Ursula could hear but her eyes couldn’t choose who to stare at, her daughter, or her granddaughter.

Suddenly Melody swayed forwards, Regina and Ursula grabbed her hands to catch her while Ariel’s hands on her shoulders tightened to stabilize her, “It’s time, we need to get her in the water now. Mother, we need your help.”

“Yes, yes of course,” She breathed, shaking herself out of her shock as she swam closer while Regina and Ursula helped lower Melody into the water, and while Cora cradled the teen in her arms Regina reached out for Ariel.

“You next, your majesty.” The shock and worry for her daughter seemed to overtake her earlier confusion and she took Regina’s hand, letting her help her into a crouch and hang her feet over the dock, “do you mind if I change you out of that dress? It will just weigh you down…” Ariel’s eyes looked down at Regina’s bare chest and then her mothers, and she couldn’t help but laugh. “Don’t worry, I will keep you in your underclothes.” She nodded and Regina changed her and helped her lower herself into the ocean. “Gather around Melody and take Ursula’s hand.” Ariel did as requested, Regina looked to Melody as she began treading water in just her underclothes as well, taking her mother’s hand as she stared at Regina with tears pouring from her eyes.

“My legs feel funny…” and just then a bright pink light shot out from the girl, lighting up the water and swirling around her, Regina squeezed Ariel’s hand as she closed her eyes, letting her magic pour from her as Cora began the blessing.

“Mom?”

“It’s okay, Angel,” Ariel said before a gasp tore through her, magic surging from her body for the first time that she can ever recall, soon noticing that her feet felt weird as well, and the weird chant in a language she did not know flowed over her tongue.

Melody rose from the water, head and arms were thrown back as her legs vanished and in their place was a bright pink tail, Eric’s gasp heard through the pounding of her heart as she slowly opened her eyes, smiling brightly as the girl slowly began to float back into the water, she and Ursula releasing Ariel’s hands to let her swim forward and catch her daughter. “Mommy?”

“Yeah, baby, mommy’s right here…mommy’s got you…”

“I’m right here too, sweet pea…” Eric said, all of them turning to see the man kneeling on the dock with tears staining his cheeks. “My beautiful girls…”

Ariel and Melody laughed, and Regina looked towards her mother when she heard a sob break free. “I-is everything okay?”

Cora nodded, swimming towards her and reaching out a shaking hand towards her face, Regina watching cautiously. “Yes, my darling…” she sobbed again, brushing a lock of red hair behind her ear. “My have you grown…” Ariel looked at her oddly, tears rolling down her own cheeks at the touch though, her confusion at the reaction evident by the look on her face but she didn’t pull away as Cora wiped away her tears, no, she leaned into it. “Oh but you’ve just gotten more beautiful…your father would be so proud of you, my darling Angelfish…”

Her brows furrowed, eyes looking down at Melody in her arms, at the tail still in place of her legs, the nickname seemingly striking something in her. “I…my mother called me that…I remember my mother used to call me Angel…it came back after I had Melody…it’s why…it can’t be…”

“This is quite a shock to us all, Zelena…but with time, we will all figure it out…”

“Zelena?”

“It’s your name…was your name…”

“I don’t…how can you be my mother you look only a few years older than me…”

Regina, Cora, and Ursula laughed, getting odd looks from the woman, “We’ll explain that later, but for now…we need to get you and Melody somewhere safe so we can work on teaching you how to get your legs back.”

“What do you mean my legs back?”

“Ariel, look down,” Eric said, a small smile on his face and Zelena gasped in shock as she looked past her daughter into the water to see a tail where her legs should be.

“Holy shit!”

“Language, mother.” Melody teased.

“Hush you.”

“Mama…?” a small voice said, Regina, looking past her long thought dead sister to see the toddler peeking around Eric’s shoulder.

“Mama?” Cora asked, eyes looking to the small gasp and another shocked gasp leaving her lungs. “Regina Mills you didn’t!”

Regina winced and Henry giggled, “Mama…?” the whine got her attention and in an instant she was in front of the dock, pushing herself up to the utter shock of Eric.

Leaning on her forearm she reached out for Hope who was now unhidden behind the man who practically flung himself out of the way when she surged up. “What’s wrong, guppy?”

“Everything okays?”

“Yes, darling, everything is okay…”

“Who’s that?” Regina looked behind her to see her mother watching them carefully.

“That’s my mother, your grandmother…your other grandmother.”

“Oh…” She leaned more around Regina’s shoulder and held up her arm and waved. “Hi, Grandma.”

Cora waved slowly, the poor woman looking seconds away from losing her mind.

“Um, not that this isn’t the coolest thing ever but…” Came Henry’s voice, all eyes on him as he looked over his shoulder at them, “But we’ve been gone for a while and moms probably losing her mind…”

“Shit!”

“Language.” She looked at Melody and smiled at the girl.

“We must go before Emma sends out a search party!” she teleported out of the water, looking just as she did before she went in.

“I’m not done with you, young lady!” Cora’s voice boomed and Regina winced. “You come find me as soon as you can get away.”

“Of course, mother…” She looked down, eyes catching Hope as she stared into the water at her family for the first time, something in her chest warming, running a hand through Hope’s hair before she knelt down behind her, hugging her against her body as she waited for her mother to get the hint and swim closer, “Mother, I’d like you to meet my daughter, Hope,” and, she looked behind her, holding out her hand towards Henry and the boy rushed to her side after a cautious glance up at the palace. “And…my little prince, Henry.”

Henry waved awkwardly at her, leaning into Regina’s side as Cora looked over the small family. “Hello Hope, hello Henry,” She smiled, eyes moving to Eric fussing over Zelena and Melody, smile only growing, “You have a beautiful family, both of you…although, I look forward to meeting your princess one day.”

Regina blushed but nodded, starting to shift to stand, opening her mouth to say goodbye, frowning when the sound she heard was not her own voice but Emma’s “Regina! There you all are! I was worried sick!”

They all looked across the beach, Emma still far enough away not to see anything and she heard a whispered goodbye from her family before they vanished from sight, turning to see even Eric had gone…but his position was in such a way that Emma did not spot the man from where she was.

“Emma!” She pasted on a smile.

“Told you…” Henry mumbled and Regina glared at him making the boy look up at her bashfully.

“I’ve been looking all over for you three!” Emma panted as she walked up the dock.

“Sorry, I went to get some air and the kids followed me out.”

“You three and the ocean…” Emma chuckled, shaking her head as she hiked up her dress. “Scoot over.”

Regina eyed her for just a moment before she shifted over, sitting back down on the dock and hanging her feet over the edge, placing her heels on the dock behind her as Henry sat too, finding himself tucked between her and Emma as the Princess sat down too, placing her heels next to her and she mirrored Regina, looking up at the dark sky. “Sorry if we worried you, dear…”

Emma shrugged, “it’s okay, you gave me a good excuse to get away from the duke of Weselton.”

“Ah, well, you’re welcome then, Princess.”

Emma chuckled, looking over at her, “What were you three looking at earlier?”

“Fish,” Henry shrugged, “Did the duke of Weaseltown step on your feet again?”

“When doesn’t he?” Regina smiled as the two laughed at some inside joke, looking out across the ocean as she saw the water ripple, dipping her toe in she felt it move through her body, the message clear, her mother was happy for her and Zelena and Melody would be okay. “I like this better than a ball…” Emma sighed, staring up at the stars, “We should all do this more often…”

“Stargaze?”

“Yeah…by the water or from the tower…as a,” She looked at Regina wait for her to meet her eyes before she finished, “as a family.”

“I’d like that…”

“Me too…”

“Same!” Henry cut through, dropping his head to Emma’s shoulder with the brightest smile on his face, Emma’s matching a second later slowly followed by Regina’s as Hope exclaimed

“Mees too!”

“C’mere, Guppy!” She pulled her into her lap hugging her closely as she leaned over to kiss the side of Henry’s head before she looked back up at the night sky, it truly was a brilliant sight.

“Did you all see that pink light earlier?”

“Hmm?” Came two responses, trying to act casual as their hearts quickened with panic.

“Yeah, it was weird, I guess it was just fireworks or something to celebrate Melody’s birthday…the fairies do weird things like that all the time…”

“Must have been…” Regina responded, relaxing substantially, “Enjoy the view, Princess.”

Emma rolled her eyes, watching Regina from over Henry’s head with a fond smile on her face, “I am…”

Regina’s eyes snapped over to her and she rose a brow in question, “I meant the sky, Emma.”

“I know…but this is better.”

“Idiot…” Regina teased, turning back with a faint smile curling on her lips, Emma doing the same after a few long seconds, Henry pretending he was totally oblivious to what was happening but if either actually looked down at the boy they’d have spotted his shit-eating grin a mile away…able to notice the plans of a new operation forming in his young mind.


	11. Chapter 10

They got in late that night and after putting the kids to bed, and getting undressed they were too exhausted to even worry about their sleeping arrangements, just managing to crawl under the covers before they passed out. Their bodies wrapped around each other in the familiar way they had gotten so used to that the days apart before this trip were more exhausting than the day itself. But even with the heavy exhaustion and Emma wrapped tightly around her Regina still awoke in the middle of the night, heart pounding in her chest as she tried to blink away the images of her colony being murdered, trying to will away the twisting in her gut.

“You’re thinking too loudly…” Emma slurred, pulling her closer to her body and nuzzling her neck.

“Sorry…”

“What’s wrong?” Regina shrugged and Emma pulled away, pushing on Regina’s shoulder until she rolled over on her back, so Emma was now hovering over her, searching her face. “You look pale…” She brushed her fingers over Regina’s forehead and frowned at the sweat she found there. “Nightmare? And…nausea?”

She shifted her eyes to look away from Emma, “yes,” she admitted after a few long moments.

Emma’s fingers traced her jaw before she turned her head so Regina was looking into her eyes, “What can I do?”

“Just don’t fart…”

Emma laughed, pressing her forehead to Regina’s, “I’m a princess; we do not _fart_.”

“Trust me, _Princess_, you fart.”

“No, I toot.”

Regina laughed this time, her hand pressing into her stomach as her body shook with laughter, a gasp leaving her lungs when Emma’s lips pressed against her own, cupping her jaw gently, the touch affectionate and Regina fell into the kiss, forgetting for a few moments the horrific nightmare, the nausea, and more importantly, the fact that they were not supposed to be doing this…they were on pause…and yet, she couldn’t bring herself to pull away, something felt different about this kiss and she didn’t know what.

“Em-ma…” she grumbled, stomach twisting as an odd taste invaded her mouth. “Shit…” she gasped, shoving Emma off her and making a beeline for the bathroom, eyes wide in horror when she couldn’t find something to barf in.

“Bathtub!” Emma yelled and Regina’s legs gave out just as she approached it, Emma’s hands gathering up her hair as she emptied what little she had in her stomach into the tub. “I told yo–” Emma stopped talking when she got an angry growl in reply before she started retching again. “Sorry…” Regina whimpered and Emma soothingly rubbed her back through her loose tunic, bending down to kiss her shoulder.

“What did you eat last night?”

“Um…cake…fish…” Regina threw up again, Emma wincing, “You okay?”

“Never eat fish then kiss me again! It’s disgusting! It’s barbaric!”

“Uh…okay…so–” Regina retched again cutting her off and Emma winced, tightening her hold on Regina’s hair, “sorry…”

Regina spat in the tub, turning her head to glare at her, “Never again, you hear me?!”

“Yes, got it…sorry…I’ll never touch a fish again.”

“Well, don’t go that far, dear,” Regina smirked before her eyes widened and she turned her head, thankfully only dry heaving a few times and slowly her body relaxed against the tub, lowering herself until she was leaning against Emma’s side. “I hate you…”

Emma kissed the top of her head and held her close, “No you don’t…”

“No, I don’t…”

Emma brushed the hair out of her face before she conjured up a glass of water and pressed it against her lips until Regina’s hand rose to take it, while she opened her mouth for a sip but instead of swallowing she swished it around in her mouth a few times and pulled herself up to spit it in the tub, nose wrinkling at the sight and smell but soon it was gone and Emma was smiling so proudly at her as she conjured up a rag and pail of water, wiping down Regina’s forehead and moving her hair out of the way to wipe the sweat off the back of her neck before handing it to Regina to wipe off her face blowing her nose a few times before the cloth vanished. “Are you okay?”

“Mmm,” She hummed, taking a slow sip of water lowering herself back against Emma.

“You think you can go back to bed?” Regina shook her head, placing the cup on the floor as she curled into Emma, letting the woman adjust them until Emma was leaning back against the tub and she was curled up in her lap. “Okay…”

“Thank you…”

“Always…”

Regina sighed, closing her eyes as Emma traced the marks on her back soothing her until she was practically in a trance. 

* * *

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” She blinked her eyes open slowly to see Emma smiling down at her, feeling the softness of the bed under her body but she had absolutely no recollection of moving from the washroom. “I carried you after you fell asleep…didn’t think you’d want to sleep on the floor all night and neither did I.”

Regina shifted, moving away from Emma’s body and slowly sitting up to run her hand through her hair. “I’m sorry…”

“Hey, no…” Emma sat up next to her, rubbing her back soothingly. “Don’t be. It’s okay…never apologize for things you can’t control…anyways that’s all on me…I should not have eaten fish…I should have known better.”

Regina frowned, arching a brow, “How could you have known?”

Emma opened her mouth to reply but a knock on the door made her snap it shut and both turned to look at it. “Uh, yes?!”

“The Queen wanted me to tell you breakfast will be served in 30 minutes!”

“Thank you!” Emma called out and Regina’s nose scrunched up at the thought of food. “It’s okay, just drink some tea and maybe have a little bread…you don’t have to pig out.”

“Alright…”

“Do you need help getting ready, your majesties?”

Emma arched a brow at her, “Oh, by the way, Eric might think I’m royalty…and Hope’s mom.” Emma barked out a laugh and pecked her lips quickly as she got up from the bed.

“No thank you! We can handle it ourselves today!”

“Alright, miss.”

Emma threw open her trunk, pulling out her clothing as Regina crawled to the edge of the bed, watching her in fascination, knowing soon she’ll be helping Emma dress. “You’re staring…”

“You fascinate me…”

Emma looked up, her smiled radiant and eyes twinkling, “As do you, Princess.” She winked and Regina twitched her fingers sending one of the throw pillows flying right into Emma’s face. “Hey!”

“Whoops,” she said in feigned innocence, laughing juvenilely as Emma threw the pillow back, the two soon falling into an all-out war, pillows thrown, and with a war cry, Emma tackled her to the bed, a gasping laugh breaking out followed by squeals of laughter as she tickled her sides. Tears streaming down her face as she shook with silent laughter. “Stop, stop,” she gasped, shoving at Emma, “I’m going to pee.”

Emma laughed, removing her hands and pecking her lips before shifting off of her, “Go to the washroom.”

“Thank you,” Regina panted, sliding off the bed, tunic falling back over her hips as she stood, Emma grinning at the sight of her ass as she sauntered away, a loud gasp bursting out as Emma swatted it with the back of her hand as she went back to gathering up her outfit for today. “Watch it, Princess, or I’ll leave without you.” She said as she walked backwards, taunting smirk on her lips.

“Sorry but the carriage does not leave without me…”

“Who says I’ll take the carriage?” She quirked an eyebrow, cackling wickedly as she stopped just inside the washroom, gripping onto the door she stuck her tongue out at Emma and slammed the door just in time to stop the pillow headed for her.

“Remember, I know where you sleep at night!”

Regina’s laughter could be heard through the door, the sound one of Emma’s favourite things in the whole world.

* * *

She was just standing from her seat after breakfast when she heard someone clear their throat, eyes moving toward the end of the table where Ariel sat, “Regina, can I speak with you for a moment?”

“Of course, your majesty,” Regina nodded, stepping out around the chair and pushing it in as she met Emma’s eyes, lips curling in a reassuring smile before she followed after the Queen…her sister.

“I have questions and I think you’re the best to give me answers…” She said as soon as they were out of the dining hall, Regina nodding again as she followed now in step with the tall woman.

“Yes, anything you want to know I’ll do my best to answer…I’m sure this is all very confusing for you…”

She laughed, opening a door and gesturing for Regina to go through, her eyes opening widely as she saw they were leaving the castle grounds, “There are ears everywhere…”

“So I’ve been told…”

“So, we are sisters?”

Regina stopped, turning to look up at her, “Yes, you are my older sister.”

She nodded, eyes skimming over Regina, “No offence but, you are much younger than me, how do you remember? Were you even alive? You’re what? 24?”

Regina laughed, wrapping her arms around herself, “That’s rather complicated…what did mom and Ursula tell you last night?”

“Most of it was spent on teaching Melody and I how to shift back? Ursula blessed her I believe and then…” She pursed her lips, “Then our mother just cried and stared at us…”

“Mmm, well, about 30 odd years ago kingdoms of this land…” She pursed her lips, walking a few steps away and closing her eyes to the onset of memories, her hand pressing against her abdomen to settle herself before she opened her eyes, finding Ariel standing in front of her. “They ordered a cull, a slaughter and killed all of the surface mermaids but me…and a lot of the mermaids from the deep, yours and mother’s kind, but because they lived deep below where the humans could not go they remained mostly safe…”

“But you still don’t look old enough to have experienced that…”

“I’m older than I look…” Ariel arched a brow, “we ran to Neverland, it’s a realm where time stands still, you do not age while you’re there so we…none of us aged for 10 years or so and then slowly as we travelled in search of a new home we aged before we returned for more time, our bodies frozen in time from the moment we entered until the moment we left again.”

“That is…”

“Complicated?”

“Confusing.”

Regina chuckled, “Try being 3 for 10 years…”

“Your poor parents…”

“Just mom…” Regina’s eyes darkened, “Daddy died that day…”

“Oh…” Ariel looked around, “I-I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry we lost you for so long…”

Ariel waved her off, “I have had a great life, a daughter I adore, an amazing husband and best friend…sure there was always this part of me that felt there was something missing…in certain moments…like when I got married or had Melody…but I’m happy…”

“I’m so glad to hear that, Zelly,” Regina reached out, tears clouding her eyes as she squeezed her arm, ice blue eyes locking onto hers, head tilted slightly as she evaluated Regina.

“You called me that…” She breathed, eyes wide in recognition, her hand slowly reaching up to Regina’s face, hovering over the scar on her lip. “It’s all so blurry…”

“You went through a trauma…it’s understandable that you don’t remember…”

“What happened? To your lip?”

“We don’t know…mother thinks a soldier attacked me, cut my lip with a sword or dagger but I was too young to remember and nobody was with me…”

“You were alone?”

She met Zelena’s eyes, smiling kindly, reaching up to cradle her hand in hers, “We were playing, you liked to go to this spring not far from where we lived so we journeyed over there with a few other kids from our colony…that’s at least what mother told me…I just remember playing with you and them and then…” she closed her eyes again, something distant in them when they opened again. “And then just screaming and blood and you weren’t there anymore…I was so scared and you were gone and everyone was screaming, my eyes were burning and then…daddy came for me and brought me to mama…”

“I-I left you?”

Regina squeezed her hand, tears pouring from her eyes, “Never, you loved me so much, mother said I had you wrapped around my little finger, we were inseparable…she was sure that you would risk your life to save mine…”

“But I didn’t…I washed up on a beach…and you…” her finger touched Regina’s scar before she wrenched it away, pulling her hand free of Regina’s. “Why does this hurt so much?”

“I lived…you washed up on a beach nearly dead tangled in an old sail…I know you, Zel, I know you would have fought to keep me safe but…you were also young, 14, just a year older than, Melody…would you blame her if the same thing happened to her? Or would you tell her the same thing? That she was a child…” She grabbed Zelena’s arms again. “You were a child, I never blamed you for my scars or daddy… the only people to blame are the ones who attacked us.”

Ariel looked away, “Tell me something happy…maybe we should try and jog my memory more with that…”

“Okay…” Regina dropped her hands and gestured in front of them and Ariel followed. “You used to call me Shrimp, because I was so small…like a little shrimp and…”

“You hated it,” She smiled widely, “you would get the cutest pout…”

Regina looked at her with wide eyes, “You remember?”

“I remember the pout…” she pursed her lips in thought, “She looks just like you…Hope.”

“So I’ve been told…”

“So, how did you manage that one?”

“Knocking up a Princess who doesn’t realize it was I who knocked her up?”

“Wait, she doesn’t know?”

Regina shook her head, “No, we had sex four years ago then one of the mermen from our colony was murdered so I had to leave, no word, I returned almost 3 months ago and, bam there is a child that looks just like me calling me mama who can breathe underwater making her brother lose his mind with conspiracy theories…oh yeah and a lot of dreams about her that were apparently shared…”

“Wow…that’s…”

“Complicated…” She smirked, “you don’t know the half of it, sister.”

“I like the sound of that…”

“What?”

“Sister,” her smile wide when Regina looked over at her, her smile growing too.

“Me too…it’s weird…I literally thought you were dead barely ten hours ago…”

“I thought I was human barely ten hours ago.” Regina laughed, nudging her playfully. “So, how was this child made?”

“Sex…and a little sprinkle of true love,” Regina shrugged like it was no big deal.

“Well, that explains it all…”

“What?”

“You two looking at each other with those gooey eyes and how apparently in 3 months you’re like an old married couple…family and all.” Regina arched a brow, “I saw how you introduced, Henry, so much pride and love in your eyes for that boy who, I’m going to assume you didn’t…father? Mother?”

“No, his father died in a shipwreck when he was 4.”

“And yet the way you look at him is the same way you look at Hope, there is no difference in your eyes between the two.”

“I love them both, my genetic material doesn’t make my love greater or lesser than.”

“He is your son.”

Regina met her eyes, unblinking, she stated, “He is my son.”

“And that’s true love…”

Regina looked over at the sun, then across the beach, they were walking down, “We should start heading back, I have a long trip ahead of me and I need to pee and maybe throw up a couple of times knowing my luck…”

“Are you ill?”

She shrugged, “Still trying to figure that out…”

“I see…” She pursed her lips, looking Regina over a few times, “We best not keep your Princess and children waiting then…”

“We should not…Emma gets panicky…”

“I’ve noticed…” She looked over at Regina, “You can tell her, that I’m your long lost sister if you like…so she doesn’t get jealous.”

Regina smirked, “she does get jealous easily…if she ever saw me with Ursula or knew that I swam nude with my friend Red that she’s still sure I used to date…yeah, she’d probably explode and kill Red.”

“Now I’m tempted to rile the little Princess up…”

“Now that sounds like the Zelena I know and love…”

“Just a lot older…and with limited memory…”

“You look great for your age…”

Zelena suddenly stopped, “Wait, how old are you really?!”

Regina pursed her lips, “34?”

“You do not look it.”

“I haven’t aged for a total of ten years…”

“Yeah, that’ll help…”

Regina chuckled, linking their arms together and tugging her down the beach, “Yes that means I have the body of a 24 year old…no I don’t think it stunted my growth, yes I know I’m short, no you may not continue calling me shrimp.”

“How did you–”

“You remind me of Ursula, and Red asked me similar questions…and Marian…and Mal…”

“Cause you’re so shrimpy…you’re pocket-sized.”

“Maybe to a giant…”

“Everyone is a giant to you…”

“I can’t believe I wished for you to return…sisters suck.”

Zelena gasped, pressing her hand to her chest, “You wound me, Shrimp.”

“Hey, remember I have more practice with magic.”

“I’m a Queen, you harm me and my guards will have your head on a spike within the hour.”

“You would behead your baby sister?!”

“Not if she lets me call her Shrimp…I’m an amnesiac, Regina…I need all the help remembering who I am…”

Regina pursed her lips, looking up at her, slowly shaking her head, “I hate you right now…really pulling the amnesia card…”

“Yup!”

“Ugh! Fine! But I won’t like it!”

“Yes!”

“Asshole,” Regina laughed, shoving her and making a beeline down the beach, “catch me if you can, old lady!”

“Oh, that’s cold!” She called after her, “I’m a Queen! I can’t race around the beach!”

“Well, I’m a Princess! And look at me, having fun!”

“Oh that’s it, you brought this on yourself, Shrimp!”

Regina laughed joyously, running as fast as she could through the sand and Zelena chased after her, her distinct laughter floating around her.

But suddenly it stopped, and Regina’s heart clenched, spinning around she saw her standing in the middle of the sand, a hand over her mouth as she stared at her. “Are you alright?”

“Regina…Shrimp…” she ran towards her, gathering her up in a hug that lifted her up off the ground, spinning her around. “Oh have you grown! I’ve missed you!”

“Z-Zelena?”

She laughed joyously, “We used to do this all the time…I used to carry you against my chest and mom and dad would chase us around and you used to squeal in my ear and…” she placed her on the ground, Regina stumbling before two hands cupped her face, pressing their foreheads together, “You used to sing the sweetest songs…one time you put me into such a strong trance I almost swam into a coral reef!”

“You remember?”

“I remember you!” tears streamed down her face, “I remember this, I remember playing and laughing and…happiness…so much happiness I didn’t know what to do with it…”

“You remember me…”

“I remember you…” Regina flung herself into Zelena’s arms, sobbing into her neck and instantly she wrapped her up in the most familiar of hugs, lifting her up off the ground once again. “I missed you so much…”

“I missed you too…every day…that melody you used to hum, it stuck with me all these years, it’s the only thing I ever remembered, the only thing I held dear to me…I hummed it to get Melody asleep I…I named my daughter Melody because it’s what I had…and I wanted her to have it too.”

Regina just held on tighter, burrowed her head in her neck like she would when she was a child and she just breathed…

“Everything okay?”

Zelena laughed at the voice that greeted them, “You really weren’t kidding were you…”

Regina shook her head, pulling away from Zelena and turning to face Emma, wiping away her tears, “Yes, Princess, it’s great.”

“Then why are you crying…?”

Regina looked at Zelena, smile blinding, “I found my sister.”

“I thought your sister was dead.”

Regina looked back at her, “So did I…”

“I’m so confused,” Emma looked between them, studying them looking for a clue, a sign of resemblance, “Isn’t she too old?”

“Please take her away before she starts a war.”

Regina laughed, launching herself into Zelena, hugging her tightly before she pulled back, walking backward towards Emma, “I’ll see you soon, we’ll talk more, get your memory back completely.”

“Of course, Shrimp.”

Regina kicked sand at her, her smile so bright as she took Emma’s hand in hers, tangling their fingers together, “I love you, Zelena.”

“I love you too…” Emma looked between them again, then down at their hands then back at Zelena. “Don’t worry, Princess, your secret is safe with me…as long as mine is safe with you…”

“Of course,” Emma’s confused frown slowly started to grow, turning to look at Regina she asked. “Shrimp, huh?”

“Don’t you dare!”

Regina stormed off and leaving Emma to wave awkwardly at Zelena where she was stopped just in front of the dock before she turned around, running after Regina, “But it’s so cute! It fits ‘cause you’re so tiny!”

“You’re barely taller than me!”

“Awe, c’mon!”

“Only she can call me that!” she spun to look at Emma, “And it’s just because of the amnesia.”

“Okay…then what can I call you? You get to call me dear, and darling, and Princess…I just get to call you Regina…”

“And m’lady.”

“That’s no fun!”

“Tough!” Regina stated, spinning around and storming back up to the palace.

“This isn’t over! You’ll get a pet name!”

Regina rolled her eyes, disappearing in a puff of smoke but when she reappeared in their bedroom there Emma was. “Oh come _on_!”

“Please?” Emma pouted and Regina walked into the bathroom, slamming the door in her face. “Baby?”

“No!”

“Pumpkin?”

“Emma…”

“Babe?!”

“No!”

“Cupcake?!”

“If you wish to see your next birthday you will cut it out!”

“Okay…not cupcake…we will get back to this after you’ve eaten…”

“I hate you…”

“No you don’t!” Emma yelled and a second later the door to their quarters closed and Regina finally relaxed, going about her business before meeting her travel companions out front to make the journey back to the White Kingdom.

* * *

“You ready?” She asked Emma quietly as soon as the palace came into sight, feeling the change in the atmosphere as soon as the passengers realized their arrival back in Misthaven.

“As I’ll ever be…”

“Do you think we can just sneak in without grandma noticing us?”

Emma looked at Henry then out the window, wincing as she saw the woman standing out front in her big white gown. “I wouldn’t count on it, kid…”

“She’s waiting out front isn’t she?”

“Mhmm,” she and Emma hummed as they leaned back against the seats.

“There’s still time to run away to the winter palace…”

Emma laughed at the boy, pulling him into her side and ruffling his hair. “Royalty never runs from danger.”

“I’m pretty sure they do…”

“Oh yeah, they most definitely do, Princess.”

Emma rolled her eyes looking back out the window as they passed through the gates of the palace. “Well, we don’t…”

“No, pretty sure we do.”

Emma shoved Henry playfully, “We are not my parent’s or my parents’ parents, we are a new generation! And we face danger valiantly!” Henry and Regina both quirked a brow while Hope giggled at Emma’s dramatics. “We are Swans we do not run from danger!”

“You’re a Swan…you didn’t give us the weird bird middle name…”

Emma pouted, “You’re all Swans now!”

“I’m not!” Regina said, raising her hands up in surrender.

“You are now.”

“Only way I’m taking your name is in marriage, Princess and not even then it’s guaranteed.” Emma gaped at her in shock while the kids giggled, Emma still gaping at her as the carriage came to a stop and the coachman opened the door, “Emma, dear, we’ve arrived and your mother is staring…”

Emma blinked at her slowly, watching Regina as she slipped out of the carriage, eyes snapping down to the hand held out towards her and slowly she took it, letting Regina help her out giving herself enough time to fully get her bearings after…that…“You are late.” And that snapped Emma clean out of her shock, her head snapping over to her mother and dropping Regina’s hand like it burnt.

“Yes, we had a later start than planned, I do apologize if we worried you, Mother.”

“I–” Snow frowned, eyeing her suspiciously for a moment. “It’s alright, sweetie, it’s just you missed dinner…”

“It’s alright, we ate on the journey, isn’t that right, children?”

“Yup!” Henry and Hope chorused, smiling angelically at their grandmother. “We’re going to go get ready for bed!” Henry announced, grabbing Hope’s hand and tugging her past Snow and through the palace doors.

“Are you sure? I could ask the kitchen to make something for you…?”

“That’s alright, mother, Queen Ariel had her kitchen pack us food for the road so we’re stuffed.”

“I should bring the children their things…” Regina said, picking up the two large trunks with ease and moving past them, Emma gaping at her for a moment as she walked by, blowing a lock of hair from her eyes and bowing just the slightest bit to Snow as she passed between her and the doors.

“Emma.”

Emma jumped, eyes snapping to look at Snow, hoping the blush she could feel warming her skin wasn’t visible in the torchlight. “I should go too, it’s been a long day.”

“Emma…can we talk…” Snow said as she was moving past her, following the servants as they carried the rest of their bags into the palace.

Emma sighed, turning on the spot as she combed her hand through her hair, “Can this wait, Mother? I don’t have the energy to put up with your insane ramblings about Regina and her ‘_plot to steal my children_’.”

Snow frowned, looking away from her, “I…I’ve had a lot of time to think since you were all away and your father has talked to me…a lot and…” She met Emma’s eyes. “I understand my actions the other day hurt you and the children and I did not mean to do that…I truly am sorry, Emma.”

Emma folded her hands over her chest, one hand gripping onto the edge of her cloak, pulling it closer to her to ward off the cold. “As much as I’d like to believe that I just…don’t. My whole life you’ve been trying to control me, to make me do things your way, dress how you want me to dress, marry who you want me to marry…raise my kids how you think is right, and mother, I’m tired of being someone I’m not and I refuse to teach my children to be anyone but themselves even if that means Henry is running around making conspiracy theories and Hope using butterflies as her choice of combat, I just want them to be happy, Mother.”

“What are you saying?”

“That unless you can treat me, my children, and my friend with respect I don’t want anything to do with you.” Emma finished, pushing passed her mother and heading into the palace.

“Emma!”

“What?!” Her voice boomed, exhaustion weighing her down, emotions evident on her face, anger swimming in her green eyes.

“I’m just trying to do what’s best for you…I just want to protect you…”

“I don’t need your protection, Mother, I can take care of myself just fine.” She started walking away again, looking as if the weight of the world was holding her down as her shoulders began to sag.

“Emma, please! I just…I just want you to be happy!”

She glanced over her shoulder at Snow one last time as she said, “I was happy…” looking back ahead as her mother stared after her in shock, not caring what she may get from that, Emma didn’t care anymore, she was tired and Glowerhaven showed her what it was like to be with Regina out in the open, for everyone to see and nobody to care…her heart warming at the memories of dancing with her at the ball, of the compliments she got from a few guest, at the way Ariel had said they made a beautiful couple when Emma had gone back into the ballroom while the others stayed outside and…she wished it could be…that they could be like that all the time…that she could truly be happy and they could be a family, a real family.

* * *

Regina just pulled the door shut on Hope’s bedroom when a hand grabbed hers, “come with me,” A voice whispered and then they pulled her arm a second later, a yelp leaving Regina’s mouth as she stumbled after the fast-paced princess through the palace halls.

“Emma…” She hissed, catching her footing and jogging to catch up with her. “What are you doing?!”

“Shhh.”

“Don’t shush me!” she barely made out the angry growl when Emma tugged her into her room, another yelp leaving her mouth as she stumbled into the dark room, eyes slowly adjusting in time to see the Princess move past her, pulling the curtains shut completely blocking out the light from the moon and stars. “What in the hell do you think you’re doing?!” The candles lit suddenly and she squinted at the sudden light that filled the room before locating Emma with a deadly glare.

“We need to talk.”

“Seriously? And you manhandle me for that? Why not just ask?”

“Regina…”

“No, I’m tired of just being at your beck and call, Princess, I’m not yours, you don’t get to just tug me around and use me!”

“Oh my god! You’re maddening!” Regina raised a brow as Emma threw out her arms in exasperation. “I want to talk, not fuck so just…ugh!” Emma stomped away, slamming the bathroom door a second later and Regina leaned forward to look at it with curious eyes.

“Everything alright, dear?”

“Yes, no, I don’t know!” she heard a grumble, snickering as the door flew open and out walked Emma in only her tunic, wild hair all over the place. “She’s so frustrating!”

“Who?”

“My mother! Who else?!” Emma huffed, glaring at Regina’s little smirk and quirked brow. “I don’t understand her sometimes…” she grumbled, walking right into Regina’s space and undoing the strings on Regina’s tunic, only getting a curious head tilt in question as Emma rattled on. “One day she’s all “_Regina will steal your children and rip out your heart and take over our kingdom_” and now suddenly she’s like “_I just want you to be happy, Emma_” like that’s really going to fix –arms up–” Regina lifted her arms as she watched Emma curiously, expression not changing even as she lifted her tunic over her head, Emma not pausing for a moment as she continued. “Everything! She hurt my kids, she hurt you…she’s tried to control me my whole life and make me into someone I’m not and now she’s trying to say she was doing it to protect me? Because she loves me? So I can be happy? Since when has she ever cared about anyone but herself?!” She tossed Regina’s shirt across the room and started untying the front of her trousers. “How can I really trust that’s true? That she’s just not trying to get me to let her in so she can use my trust against me?!”

“I’m sure that’s not the case, darling…” Emma looked at her with a deep frown before she tugged on her pants until they were lower on her hips. “I thought you didn’t want to have sex?”

“I don’t.” Emma rolled her eyes like it was the most ridiculous conclusion to get out of what was happening. “Sit down.” When Regina didn’t budge Emma looked at her with a defined pout. “I just want to lay down.” Regina looked into her pleading eyes for a few long moments before she stepped back and lowered herself on the mattress, Emma going right to her boots as she breathed, “Thank you…”

“What’s wrong, darling? What did she do?” Regina combed her fingers through Emma’s hair pushing it away from her face to get a good look at the emotions playing out on her features.

“She was being…_nice_.”

Regina tilted up her chin so their eyes locked, “Your mother was being nice and now you’re stripping me during a meltdown.”

“Yes.” Emma looked back down at her boot and tugged it off before untying the other. “If you knew her you’d know how weird it was…I have never gotten what I wanted, only what she wanted! When I was little I wished to go see the mermaids every year, it was all I wanted but instead, my mother somehow got the fairies to only grant her wishes for me… tea sets and frilly dresses and ponies… and all I wanted was to see a mermaid, to learn to fight like my dad, to spend my days on the beach or in the library… to be an adventurer! To prove to my mother that mermaids were real and not dangerous…but hey…she took me to see a centaur so… that was something, right?” Emma glanced up with sad eyes and Regina couldn’t wipe the surprise from her features fast enough, her mind flashed the image of a much younger Emma, her hand unconsciously combing into her hair and finding that little scar…like her body never forgot just where she had placed her hand when she healed her all those years ago. “I know they’re not real but why couldn’t she humour me? Dress as a mermaid and flop around on the dock like I would for Henry…” Regina snorted, “Don’t laugh at me!” she whined while tugging Regina’s other boot off with a rather pathetic attempt at a glare.

“You are adorable, Princess.”

“Am not…” Emma pouted adorably and Regina leaned down while hooking her fingers under Emma’s chin again to pull her closer, smiling as their lips touched before moving them slowly together, Emma leaned up into her and slowly moved her hands up to grip the back of Regina’s neck.

Regina pulled back, a gentle smile on her face as she brushed her thumb over Emma’s lips affectionately. “Does any of what she said change anything? Has a sinkhole opened under us? Is the world coming to an end?”

“No…”

“Does any of what she said change who you are?”

“No…”

“Does it change how you feel?” ‘About me’ she finished silently hoping Emma would understand without her having to say it aloud.

Emma looked deep into her eyes, an affectionate smile curling on her lips and making her eyes crinkle just the slightest bit, “yes…”

Regina startled, eyes widening and searching her face for answers. “Yes?”

“Yes,” Emma smiled again and pulled her down for another kiss, this one holding more emotion than Regina could begin to understand, melting completely against her as Emma affectionately brushed her fingers over the back of her neck, over her marks. Regina couldn’t help it as a smile slowly spread across her face, managing only a few pecks before her smile was too wide, until it wouldn’t budge. “I want to be happy…and whatever it is we have, whatever this is…it makes me happy, and I won’t let her ruin that for me…not again.”

Regina gripped her face and pulled her in close, placing a few quick kisses on her lips before her smile was too large again, “Finish taking off my pants and get in bed.”

“Demanding.”

Regina shoved her and Emma laughed, tugging off Regina’s pants and tossing them across the room as Regina scooted back, crossing her legs in the middle of the bed as she watched Emma climb up on the bed and crawl towards her. “So…what does this all mean?”

“I don’t know…but we have a lot to talk about…but…” Emma paused reaching out her hand to tuck a lock of Regina’s hair behind her ear before gently cupping her cheek, Regina leaned into her hand and placed a kiss to the heel of her palm as she slowly met her eyes. “That can wait until tomorrow…right now I just want to hold you…”

“Say no more, Princess.”

Emma yelped as Regina pounced, flipping her over on her back and Emma helped kick the blankets out from under them as Regina crawled on top of her, hovering over her body, smile filled with so much love that Emma was quick to mirror as Regina slowly traced her fingers over her features, Emma’s hands moved to her hip and the other to tuck Regina’s hair behind her ear again, eyes silently communicating before Regina curled against Emma’s body, resting her head on her chest as Emma pulled the blankets over them, hugging her closely. “Thank you…”

“Goodnight, Emma…” Regina tipped her head up to kiss the cleft of Emma’s chin before burrowing back against her, yawn stretching over her face a moment later. “We will talk tomorrow…after we catch up on that much-needed sleep…”

“Mmm, yes,” the end of the word stretching out as she yawned too, her hold tightening around Regina again before she relaxed.

Regina twitched her fingers distinguishing the flames and focused on the steadying beating of Emma’s heart when something Emma said during her rant came to mind. “Did your mother actually say I’d rip out your heart?”

Emma giggled, “Yes, it’s apparently commonly used by dark magic practitioners…”

“Yes, I know, Mal taught me how to do it…”

“Oh yeah?”

Regina giggled, sliding her hand up Emma’s chest and slipping it under the gap in her tunic, pressing her fingertips against her chest with the slightest bit of pressure making Emma gasp before she relaxed her fingers, brushing them gently over her skin. “Maybe I’ll show you sometime…”

“Isn’t it dark magic?”

“It is used by dark and light magic users, but it is more commonly used by ones who practice dark magic because it has more applications when used for evil…”

“Oh…that’s kind of cool…I’d like to hear all about it sometime…” Emma yawned again Regina smiling faintly as she closed her eyes again, predicting Emma’s next statement, “but now we sleep…”

“Indeed…”

“Goodnight, cupcake.”

“No.”

“You’re no fun…” Emma whined but hugged her impossibly closer making Regina chuckle, resting her cheek on her own hand pressed against Emma’s chest, letting herself relax, sleep slowly taking over them both.

* * *

“Come with me…” Emma whispered in her ear.

“Not again…” Regina growled as Emma grabbed her arm and pulled her through the halls after breakfast the next morning, Regina groaning as Emma pulled her through the secret passageway Henry had pulled her through when she first got here.

“Don’t worry, I won’t rant at you this time.”

“Yes, you’ll just tug me through dark passageways to unknown locations.”

“I’m taking you to my favourite spot, nobody ever goes up there so we’ll have privacy.”

Regina couldn’t help but smile as she followed behind Emma up the stairs, shifting their hands so their fingers intertwined, Emma looking over her shoulder to smile back at her. “You know, my favourite spot offers us more privacy…”

“Not today, dad has the soldiers hiking through the woods for training…”

“That is…good to know.” She winced, looking across them to the stone wall in thought and when her eyes moved back ahead she saw Emma watching her funny.

“What, were you planning on skinny dipping later?”

“For a matter of fact, I was.” Emma tripped on the step and Regina gasped, magic instantly wrapping around her and catching her. “Be careful!”

“Don’t tease me then!”

“I was just answering your question!” Regina growled, using her magic to straighten Emma up, squeezing her hand tightly, “why don’t we just use magic, hmm? It’s much safer than walking apparently…”

“Asshole,” Emma whined but a second later magic wrapped around them, the feeling of Emma, of safety filling her up that when it vanished she actually whined a little. “You okay? That didn’t make you nauseated did it?” Emma was suddenly in her space, hands cupping her cheeks and eyes filled with so much worry the urge to suddenly cry was almost too much to handle.

“No…I just…” She moved her hands to grip Emma’s wrists, leaning into the touch and taking a deep breath, the distinct smell of Emma and the ocean filling her lungs and she’s never felt more at home than she did right this moment. “I missed you.”

“I didn’t go anywhere…”

Regina’s eyes rose to meet Emma’s, tears shimmering in them as she confessed, “Your magic did…”

“Hey…” Emma cooed, running her thumbs over her cheekbones, “it’s okay…my magic may have left but I’m still right here…”

Regina tipped her head forward, their foreheads pressed together and noses brushed against each other’s, Regina’s thumbs brushing against Emma’s wrists affectionately. “That will also do…”

Emma’s smile was goofy as she got lost in the moment, absorbing all the affection offered to her before she pulled back the slightest bit but Regina followed keeping their foreheads pressed together, nose crinkled in distaste at Emma’s attempt to separate them and Emma couldn’t help but place a kiss to the tip of her nose only making her scrunch it up more, but this time it was accompanied by the most beautiful smile and the cutest wrinkling around her eyes. “We need to talk…”

“In a minute…you were gone when I woke up this morning and I just want to get my moment to enjoy the feeling of you around me…”

“Oh my goodness, that is so sweet!”

Regina pulled back, glaring at her, “I am not sweet.”

“You are! And mushy! A sweet mushy baby!”

“Okay, I’m leaving…” Regina stepped back and Emma didn’t even wait a second to tug her back in, this time their lips met in a tender kiss. “Not mushy.”

“Are to–ow!” Emma cut herself off, pulling away as Regina bit down hard on her lower lip, “That hurt!”

“Oh, I’m sorry…come here and I’ll kiss it better…”

“No, you won’t! You’ll just bite me again!” Emma pouted, sporting a set of puppy dog eyes making Regina chuckle and tug Emma back towards her.

“I promise I will not bite you, Princess…”

“I don’t believe you…”

“I swear it.” Emma eyed her suspiciously but allowed Regina to pull her back in, the kiss slow, gentle, Emma getting lost in it as Regina sucked on her lower lip, soothing her earlier bite, hands moving into Emma’s hair while Emma’s moved to grip onto her hips, pulling her flush against her body making Regina sigh into the kiss, and Emma quickly used that to her advantage to deepen it, taking control and Regina’s couldn’t stop the laugh that rumbled out of her throat.

“Why’re you laughing?” Emma giggled along, pressing their foreheads together.

“I’m sorry, you just seemed so excited to get control back…”

“How did you–”

Regina snickered, “You squeezed my hips when you slid your tongue in my mouth like you were celebrating some great achievement.”

“Well, I was! I love the way you taste!”

Regina’s laughter intensified making Emma join in, “You’re such an idiot.”

“I know…” Regina nuzzled their noses together and Emma practically swooned, “You’re remarkable, you know that?”

“Mmm, I don’t know about that…”

“I do…” Emma leaned in to peck her lips before tugging her over to the bench for them to sit on, pulling Regina down to sit across her lap, arms wrapped loosely around her middle as she smiled up at her.

Regina rose her hand to Emma’s cheek, resting it there as she looked into her eyes, trying to memorize the patterns of her irises while Emma’s seemingly did the same. “What do you want to talk about?”

“Us…” Emma looked out over the horizon, hugging Regina tighter against her, like she was scared she’d float away. “I know this is really complicated, with…_everything_ going on but…I really enjoy being with you, spending time with you, and,” she met Regina’s eyes again, crooked smile on her lips as she said, “and it’s not just the sex, which is…mind blowing, seriously incredible, but also everything else, just lying in bed together or spending time with the kids or relaxing in the bath…I just like _being_ with you in every sense of the word…” Regina’s tilted her head just the slightest bit, her heart beating wildly in her chest because there was no way Emma could be saying what she thinks she’s saying…no way she could be feeling the same way, could she? “And I want to keep spending time, together, just you and me, but also with the kids…we can go on trips to the lake more or into the village maybe? And we couldn’t really be as open as I’d like…as I know you would but…” Emma’s eyes shimmered with tears. “I’d like to give this a try…whatever we got going on, I’m all in, no matter what, through it all…I’m in.”

“What are you saying?”

Emma chuckled, “I believe I’m asking if I can begin the courting process.”

“The what?” Regina frowned in confusion, only further increased by the weird way Emma was now looking at her.

“What people do to see if something more can be had…”

“Something more? We already spend every day together, have sex, sleep in the same bed together most nights, and care for two children.”

“Regina…” Emma drawled and she couldn’t help but laugh, kissing the pout from her lips. “Fine, I’m pinning you then.”

“Pinning me? Against what?”

“Oh my god…” Emma rolled her eyes, pulling away from her and conjuring up a cape pin and a handkerchief, “I’m staking my claim.”

“Isn’t that what the hickey was for?” Her brow now furrowed in confusion, head tilted just the slightest bit more now.

“No…I’m asking you to be mine.”

“Is this a proposal?”

“No!” Regina jumped at the sudden exclamation, Emma deflating pressing her forehead against Regina’s chest and she slowly raised her hands, combing them soothingly through her hair, still unsure of what was happening. “No…this is…this is what happens before the proposal…”

“Oh…okay.”

“Okay?” Emma pulled back, eyes wide in surprise and, Regina smirked as she caught the exasperation flash over her features for a second.

“Yes, you may _court_ me, Emma Swan White.”

“Drop the White and we have a deal.”

“Yes you may court me, Emma Swan,” Regina repeated with an affectionate roll of her eyes.

“Yes!” Emma exclaimed, surging forward to press their lips together in another kiss, Regina chuckled into it but this time it didn’t cause Emma to pull away, no, she pressed closer, deepened it, pulled on Regina until she shifted in her lap, straddling her hips as they kissed, Emma’s hands gripping onto her ass and Regina’s tangle into her hair, pressed as closely as together as they could. “We have other things to talk about…” Emma said as Regina placed kissed over her jaw, making her way down her neck.

“Later…”

Emma chuckled, tipping her head back to give her better access to her neck, “We shouldn’t be doing this out here…someone could see.”

“You said nobody comes up here…”

Emma opened her mouth to respond but what came out was not words but a deep moan as Regina sucked on the spot just under her ear, “They don’t…”

“Then shhhh.”

“You really are a bad influence.”

Regina laughed against her neck, “On the contrary, Princess…”

“W-what’s th-that mean?”

Regina pulled back, looking into lust-filled eyes with a knowing smirk. “Do you really want me to answer that right now?”

“Gods no,” Emma hissed tugging her back down into a kiss that Regina quickly deepened. 

After a few long moments Regina pulled away from Emma’s mouth to place kisses over her jaw, pausing to place a kiss in the cleft of Emma’s chin which caused the princess to giggle. A grin curling up the edges of Regina’s lips as she kissed down her neck, hands moving to tug at Emma’s corset as she licked, sucked, and nipped at Emma’s neck, taking special care to make sure not to mark the girl.

Emma’s hands moved up Regina’s back to tangle in her hair, tugging her down to the swell of her breasts which Regina was more than happy to indulge in. Getting a deep moan from Emma as she kissed the top of her breast, lavishing over her freckled skin, her finger tracing a path over her chest that she long ago memorized each spot, following her finger between her breasts. Kissing her way up the column of Emma’s throat as she shifted off her lap, kneeling on the bench next to Emma’s thighs as she slowly pushed her down, Emma’s hands moved to cup her cheeks, keeping their mouths fused together as she moved her hand to pull up Emma’s dress enough to slip her hand under.

Emma arched up under her, pressing their chests together while her legs opened a little wider to allow Regina access, moaning into their kiss as Regina’s fingers undid the clasp on her garter and under her drawers, tracing up her inner thigh. “Gods I’ve missed you…” Emma moaned and Regina smiled against her lips, pecking them a few times before letting them slide together in a slow kiss, moving against each other and Emma’s hands moved to tug at her tunic and scratch at her vest. “R’gina…”

Regina pulled back to meet her eyes, pulling her hand away to adjust herself for better access, Emma let out a low moan as she felt Regina’s fingers brush over her centre for the first time. Regina’s eyes widening in wonder at just how wet she was, “my my, Princess, you are practically dripping for me…” Emma moaned again, Regina dipping down to press their lips together in another heated kiss while she slipped her fingers through Emma’s folds, her hips bucking up into her making Regina chuckle into their kiss brushing her fingers over Emma’s clit. The Princess pulled away from their kiss after a few seconds to pant heavily in her ear, nails scraping at Regina’s lower back as she tried to pull her closer, little moans soon mixing with the panting breathes as Regina moved her fingers with more determination at the same time she latched her lips onto Emma’s pulse point, kissing all over her neck and chest as Emma slowly began to climb closer and closer, muttering her name between panting breaths and moans, hands gripping onto Regina’s ass, trying to get her closer.

“S-so close…fuck…Regina don’t stop, right there do–” a deep moan cut her off, back arching up and pressing their chests together as Regina kept working her fingers of the little bundle of nerves, nipping at Emma’s neck and unable to stop the smirk as Emma breathed out her name just as her body began to convulse shuddering under Regina as Emma moaned and chanted her name and dug her fingers almost painfully into her ass cheeks. “Fuck…Regina…”

Regina giggled as Emma went slack, body twitching here and there as Regina removed her hand, although she kept it pressed against Emma’s thigh, peppering kisses over her chest and neck and up to her face, Emma turned her head enough to catch her lips in a languid kiss, both smiling into it as Emma finished coming down from her high. “You okay?”

“Great…” Emma practically slurred, blinking open her eyes as Regina pulled away from her, fixing the clip on her garter and straightening out her skirts, eyes soon finding Emma’s watchful gaze creating the faintest blush to colour her tan cheeks. “You okay?”

“Yes,” Regina bit her bottom lip and Emma straightened up, taking Regina’s hand in hers and pulling it to her lips to press a kiss against the back of her hand. “Do you think anyone heard?”

Emma shook her head, “No…and if they did…well,” She giggled, looking down at Regina’s hands as she played with her fingers. “It doesn’t matter…I doubt they’d think you were rocking my world.”

Regina leaned over, pressing a kiss to her lips, “I’ve missed this…”

“Me too…” Emma pressed their foreheads together. “You should go make an appearance at the other end of the palace and I should get cleaned up…” She giggled, kissing Regina again, “And later tonight I’m going to make _you_ scream my name.”

“Mmm, I look forward to it, my darling.” Regina squeezed Emma’s fingers in her own, a frown pulling down her lips as she realized she was about to have to leave the other woman. “Although I am not looking forwards to goodbye…”

“Hmm, we could sneak away after lunch?”

Regina chuckled, pecking Emma’s lips once, twice, three times before she pulled away retracting her hand from Emma’s. “Perhaps…” she smiled at her, eyes twinkling in affection before she stood, bending down to kiss Emma one last time before she teleported to one of the secret passageways, magically freshened up as she strut towards the library as if she hadn’t just had sex with the Princess on a bench on the tallest tower in the palace. 

* * *

They did indeed end up sneaking away after lunch, making out in a closet like it was their early days again, like Snow wasn’t eyeing them all lunch like she thought they were up to no good. They acted like a couple of teenagers, sneaking away from their parents to participate in some heavy petting before they had to be on their way, ruling a kingdom and chasing after children…thrusted back into adulthood and responsibilities like a bucket of cold water was thrown over them.

They didn’t see each other again until dinner and Regina happily ate the soup the kitchen staff now almost always had at the ready for her, while Emma revolved between watching her and watching the clock, eating at a pace that was not considered polite for two courses until she caught Snow’s glare and ate properly, actually chewing the food fully before swallowing. And once dinner was done Emma tossed Hope over her shoulder and whisked her away, the girl’s excited giggles leading the way to the playroom, which after an odd look between her and Henry, and the King and Queen they followed after them, chatting happily and falling into an easy routine for Storytime, tucking both kids into bed with a kiss to the forehead and a wish for sweet dreams before Emma was practically dragging her out of the room again and into Regina’s quarters.

“Finally…” Emma sighed, pinning Regina to the door and attacking her mouth with heated kisses, Regina laughed into her mouth before Emma’s tongue slipped passed her lips and a moan rumbled out of her throat, fisting Emma’s hair in her hands as she pulled her closer. “I’ve been dying waiting all day to have you in my arms again…”

“Me too, my darling.” Regina’s fingers traced over Emma’s jaw making her pull away and lock their eyes together. “Take me to bed, Em-ma.”

“Gladly.” Emma husked, lifting Regina from the floor making her gasp and wrap her legs tightly around Emma’s waist, holding on for dear life as Emma walked them the few steps to her large bed in the middle of the room, lowering Regina onto the mattress and connecting their lips together as Regina shifted back on the bed, Emma let her move away from her, eyes opening to watch Regina as she kneeled in the middle of the bed, smirking at Emma even as a brow arched in challenge. “May I speed this up a bit?”

“Please do.” Emma grinned, magic wrapping around them both to strip them of their clothing, Emma’s eyes roamed over her body as the smoke cleared, devouring every inch, taking in the full hips and the faint abs, the V shape cutting the line of her hips that Emma loved so much. Drinking in her smooth toned thighs before tracing her eyes back up Regina’s body to her full breasts and long neck and finally to full lips and dark expressive eyes that revealed so much and nothing at all. “You’re staring.”

“You’re breathtaking.”

Regina rolled her eyes, sitting back on her calves and holding out her hand towards Emma. “Come here…”

Emma’s smile stretched across her face as she stepped forwards, slipping her hand into Regina’s as she crawled onto the bed, Regina’s other hand cupping Emma’s face as she pulled her into a slow kiss, Emma’s hand slipped out of Regina’s as she moved them to grab her hips, pulling her flush with her body, a gasp of pleasure rumbling out of Regina as their bare breasts brushed together, her hands intertwining behind Emma’s head to keep her close, Emma used the moment of surprise to slip her tongue into her mouth.

Regina hummed into the kiss, playing with the short hairs at the back of Emma’s neck while Emma’s hands gently squeezed her full hips before loosening her hold and running them up Regina’s sides, mapping out her curves, the dip of her waist, her thumbs tracing the V line from just above her hip bones back to the slope of her sides, over her ribs and then she stopped just as her thumbs brushed the underside of Regina’s breasts, feeling her breathing picking up just the slightest bit. Ravishing her mouth as she moved her hands back to Regina’s hips, putting the slightest bit of pressure so Regina took the hint and started lowering herself down onto the mattress, Emma moved with her until she was sitting between Regina’s thighs hovering above her. Pulling away from the kiss to meet Regina’s eyes, an affectionate smile curled on Emma’s lips that Regina mirrored for a few long seconds before she pulled Emma back down with the hand at the back of her neck, their lips moving together in a passionate kiss.

Emma traced her finger down the outside of Regina’s thigh, grinning as the muscle twitched under her touch before she moved it back up, her touch ghosting over Regina’s heated skin, counting up her ribs and stopping just so they were under Regina’s left breast. Removing her lips from Regina’s mouth she slowly placed hungry kisses across her jaw, Regina’s head rolled to the side to give Emma access to make her way slowly down her neck. Pausing over the spots she knew Regina always enjoyed, loving the sound of the moan that rumbled out of Regina’s mouth.

“You’re te–” Regina gasped as Emma sucked just under her ear, cutting off her sentence as her hands tightened in Emma’s hair, keeping her close as her head rolled further back, making Emma smirk against her skin. “Teasing.”

Emma sucked the sensitive patch of skin into her mouth, moving her tongue over it making Regina whimper and grip tighten. “Not teasing, just, cherishing…”

“Cherish a little faster,” Regina whined but quickly got cut off with a gasp as Emma’s finger brushed over the underside of her breast.

“That’s not cherishing then.” Emma tried to pull back but Regina tensed her muscles, keeping Emma against her neck making her chuckle. “Okay, I got it…bossy.” Regina just growled but again her protests were cut off as Emma went back to placing open mouth kisses over her neck until Regina’s hold loosened again, kissing down her neck towards her chest, Regina’s back slowly starting to arch up to get Emma to pay attention to her protruding nipples but Emma kissed her across her chest over to her shoulder, ignoring another whine of protest as Regina’s back fell back to the mattress, trying to tug Emma back but she continued on, pulling Regina’s right arm from her hair she slowly kissed down it, sitting back on her thighs as she paused at the inside of her wrist, cradling Regina’s hand in her own she placed a kiss to the centre of her palm Regina’s thumb reaching out to affectionately brush over Emma’s jaw causing her eyes to lock on Regina’s, lips still pressed to her palm as a silent conversation passed between them.

Emma placed Regina’s hand to her cheek as she moved to pick up her left hand leaning down to bring it to her lips while Regina’s right one slipped into her hair, affectionately playing with the shell of her ear as Emma kissed her way up Regina’s left arm, pausing at a few freckles here and there. Kissing over her shoulder and back up her neck until she was hovering over Regina’s lips again, raising her hand to brush her thumb over the scar of Regina’s upper lip before placing a kiss to it, running her tongue over it before she sucked it into her mouth, her thumb affectionately brushing over Regina’s cheekbone just under her eye, feeling Regina smile into the kiss, her hands cupping Emma’s cheeks as she leaned into the kiss, slipping her tongue into Emma’s mouth making her chuckle even as she relaxed into the kiss.

Emma pulled back after a few long minutes, waiting until Regina blinked her eyes open to meet hers, a bright smile on Emma’s face as she leaned over her, one hand tipping Regina’s chin down as she placed a kiss to Regina’s nose, trying not to swoon at the way it scrunched up at the action, Regina’s eyes watched her for a few long seconds before Emma started peppering kisses across her face, Regina giggled and affectionately ran her fingers over the back of Emma’s neck, eyes shut as Emma placed kisses on her eyelids, up the bridge of her nose and pausing to kiss that vein that protrudes when she’s really angry and then pausing over the faint scar on her forehead, pressing her lips there for a few long seconds making Regina’s giggles stop, touch feather-light over Emma’s cheeks. “Emma…”

Emma pulled back, looking into Regina’s eyes, seeing the affection in them but also a shimmer of annoyance that made her smirk, locking their lips together as she brushed her hand down Regina’s neck and chest, between the valley of her breasts making Regina arch up again, hips twitching in anticipation and then Emma took a sudden turn, running down her side making Regina let out a very perturbed noise before biting Emma’s lower lip.

Emma hissed in pain and pulled away, sitting back on her calves as she glared down at Regina. “Hey!”

“Stop teasing!”

“I’m not teasing…” Regina arched a brow and Emma giggled, running her hands down Regina’s abs as she confessed, “maybe I’m teasing a little…”

“You keep teasing and I’ll bite again.”

Emma smirked, watching Regina’s abs twitch under her touch and her hips rise up the slightest bit, giving Emma a perfect view of glistening folds and it was hard not to dive down, to make her scream and wither under her but Emma wanted to go slow, to make it special especially after earlier. “You can’t bite me if you can’t reach me.”

Regina whined, following Emma’s eyes down to her centre, “Please, just, touch me, Emma…”

“I am…” Emma smirked, tracing her fingers over her hipbones.

“Emma I swear to the gods if you don’t do something I will not touch you for a month.”

Emma giggled, dipping down, revelling in the relieved sigh Regina let out when she placed a kiss to her sternum. “Patience, it’ll be worth it…I promise…” Emma knew she was pouting as she kissed down between her breasts, her fingers affectionately brushing over Regina’s sides, smirk curling on her lips as she kissed the underside of Regina’s breast and she let out another sigh of relief although this one mixed with a sound of pleasure, arching her back to get Emma to pay more attention to her breasts, to her nipples that were basically asking Emma to wrap her mouth around them so Emma gave in, kissing her way up and pausing as she hovered over her overstimulated breast and after an annoyed growl that came out sounding more like a whine Emma wrapped her lips around it, Regina crying out at the intense wave of pleasure that ran through her. Emma pulled back with wide eyes, “Are you okay?”

“What? Yes, of course, I’m okay! Why wouldn’t I be?! Why are you stopping?!” Regina definitely whined that time and Emma leaned back down placing gentle kisses around her breast before pulling her nipple into her mouth again, Regina hummed in pleasure, arching up into her while her hands moved to grip Emma’s hair, panting loudly as Emma slowly rolled her nipple with her tongue. “Stop being so…” She paused, panting a few times, “gentle.” Emma giggled and Regina moaned loudly, hips backing up to meet Emma’s at the sensation, Emma gripped one hip with her hand before the other skidded up to Regina’s breast, teasing it making Regina moan and her grip on Emma’s hair tighten again. “Better…” Emma sucked a little harder and Regina cried out, bucking up into her. “Fuck!”

“Sorry…” Emma said as she alternated breasts, Regina’s breathing getting more erratic as Emma worshipped her breasts for a good long time before Emma started kissing her way down her belly.

“Gods, please…” she cried, rolling her hips up but Emma paused, kissing around her belly button and then down, feeling Regina stop breathing as she kissed her way lower, chuckling as Regina whimpered when she moved to kiss over her right hip and down her thigh. “Princess, if you don’t do something soon I will end you!”

Emma glared up at her, “So impatient.”

“My body is on fire…I just need you to touch me, Emma…” Emma rubbed her hands up and down Regina’s thighs before dipping her head back down, continuing her path down Regina’s thighs and moving to the other one, kissing it, smelling Regina’s arousal all around her and it took all of her self-control not to just begin devouring her, not to lose herself in Regina’s taste, in her heat but after a few moments she kissed her way back up Regina’s hips, just a few more seconds, she could make it…even if she was starting to think Regina wouldn’t. She paused, hovering over Regina’s centre waiting for Regina to meet her eyes. “Please, I need you…”

Emma looked down, placing a kiss to the little ponch on her way down to her dripping folds. Pressing her hands down against Regina’s hips she lowered her mouth to her centre, taking her first swipe between her folds and like expected Regina’s hips bucked up as a moan tore through her. Emma getting lost in her after her first taste, tongue moving through her folds, Regina’s breathing got almost impossibly shallower with each pass of her tongue.

“Gods yes!” she cried out as Emma’s tongue brushed over her clit, latching onto Emma’s hair and holding on tight enough to cause pain to radiate through Emma’s skull but she continued on, slipping her tongue down towards her entrance making Regina’s hips thrust up again and moan. “Inside…need you…inside…” She panted and Emma moved her right hand from her hip, pulling Regina’s leg over her shoulder as she moved her fingers up to tease through Regina’s folds while she peppered kissed to the inside of her thigh, and once her fingers were covered in Regina’s copious wetness she moved her mouth back to her folds, swirling her finger around Regina’s entrance. “Yes, please, gods, Princess, please…” she chanted breathily, crying out in ecstasy as Emma pushed two fingers inside of her, nails digging into Emma’s scalp as she tried to tug her closer.

“Ow,” Emma mumbled around her swollen clit and Regina’s hips bucked but a second later she loosened her hold on Emma’s hair just the slightest bit, Emma trying uselessly to keep her hips steady as she slowly thrusted into Regina, feeling her body twitch under her, her walls fluttering around Emma’s fingers after a few thrusts and brushes of her tongue over her clit.

“Yes, Emma, fuck!” She cried, “Close…oh!” She yelped, hips bucking up into Emma as she sucked Regina’s clit into her mouth, curling her fingers up inside of her and wiggling them at the same time, hearing Regina call out in pleasure, her heel digging into Emma’s back as she let out increasingly louder moans that quickly turned into screams as her walled tightened around Emma’s fingers keeping them in place as her body arched and shuddered under Emma as she tumbled gloriously over the edge, Emma not slowing her attention on her clit for a second, drawing out Regina’s orgasm for as long as she possibly could and when she finally collapsed back onto the mattress, breathing unsteady and once tight grip on Emma’s hair falling away, dropping to the mattress next to her Emma finally slowed down, cleaning up her arousal, trying to collect every drop as she lowered her mouth to her entrance as she slid out her fingers, Regina whimpered from the loss a second later, a pleased sigh rumbled out of her as Emma swirled her tongue around her entrance, dipping it in and Regina’s hands gripped her hair again, tugging her away. “Too sensitive…”

“Okay…” Emma shifted, leaning her head on Regina’s thigh as she brought her fingers up to her mouth, licking them clean under Regina’s watchful eye. “Told you it’d be worth it.”

Regina let out a tired chuckle, closing her eyes as she relaxed more, Emma watched her for a few long moments, her finger tracing over her abdomen and hips thoughtfully, lost in the bliss of the moment. She traced her finger over the subtlest bump, lopsided grin on her lips as she said, “You have the cutest baby belly…”

Regina’s eyes snapped open at the exact same time Emma’s words registered in her own mind. “What?!”

“Uh…” Emma winced, “So that was not how I wanted to broach this subject…”

“What subject?!” She screeched, trying to shift out from under Emma she was still too boneless to move.

“Well, I guess I better just cut to the chase now…” Emma chuckled awkwardly, eyes moving from Regina’s face down to her belly, to a little bump that looked like she just really had to pee but well Emma knew otherwise. “I think you’re pregnant…actually I know it…” she said as she looked up at Regina who only blinked at her, obviously now going into a state of shock and confusion. “You’ve been sick, constantly this past month and a bit…your sense of smell is…insanely heightened…and,” Emma bit her bottom lip, shifting to sit cross-legged between Regina’s knees. “Well, you’ve been here for three months, we’ve been sleeping together for two of those and…Regina, you haven’t been on your cycle this whole time…”

Regina blinked, shifting to the head of the bed and pulling her legs up to her chest. “I can’t be…”

“It makes sense, there’s no shame in it…whoever you had sex with before arriving here…well…they must have impregnated you…”

“I’m not pregnant…I’ve just been I’ll is all and…my cycle has always been rather irregular, I’m sure I’ll get it soon enough, my breasts have been very sensitive lately, that’s usually a sign it will begin…”

Emma placed a reassuring hand on her knee, “That’s another thing…when I was pregnant with Hope my breasts were so sore, like if the wind hit them just right I would either get insanely turned on or be in excruciating pain…” Regina frowned at her, shaking her head. “And, the way your magic reacted a few weeks ago…mine did that too with Hope…and…”

“I haven’t slept wit–” she stopped, eyes wide, “I’m not pregnant…I can’t be…”

“Regina…” Regina’s eyes focused on her, she looked so small, so scared and Emma’s heart shattered, “Hey, it’s going to be okay…I’ll help you through this…I’m not going anywhere, remember?”

Regina combed her hands through her hair, “This cannot be happening…”

“Regina…hey,” Emma rushed as she saw tears shimmering in her eyes.

“Don’t just…” Regina looked away, pulling her legs closer to her chest, “I just want to sleep…”

“Okay…” Emma nodded, shifting uncomfortably, unsure what to do, if that was her cue to leave or… “Do you…do you want me to go?”

Regina looked up at her, fear and confusion flashing through her eyes, “No… don’t… just… come to bed…”

“Okay…” Emma crawled up the mattress, slipping under the covers with Regina and wrapping her body around Regina’s, hugging her gently and Regina gripped onto her hand for dear life, both of them lying silently together and Emma trying not to sob when she noticed the other woman’s body tremble against hers, from crying or fear she wasn’t sure but Emma just placed a kiss against her shoulder and hugged her tighter, they can discuss it more tomorrow once Regina’s had time to process everything.


	12. Chapter 11

Regina’s been avoiding her, that’s the first thing Emma noticed, at first she just thought it nothing when she woke up the next morning without the other woman wrapped up in her arms but by lunch she was starting to suspect something was off with her, and by bedtime it was obvious, sure Regina helped put the kids to bed but when Emma suggested they talk more she said she had plans with Red and vanished in a plume of smoke. Excuses just kept coming and she rushed off whenever Emma caught up to her… it was… frustrating, to say the least, they were living together, put two kids to bed together and yet, she never got more than a few words in before Regina was vanishing and after nearly five days Emma was starting to lose it.

She missed her, and she was trying to give her space to process, yes, Emma had just dropped a huge load on her lap…so yeah…it made sense that she’d maybe need some space but why wouldn’t she just tell her that?! So yeah, Emma was frustrated and angry and upset and trying really hard not to be but…she’s never been very good at this whole patience thing.

Emma clenched her jaw so often it was actually beginning to hurt but it was the only thing keeping her from lashing out…and it was kind of working, sure she was a massive bitch to everyone but Regina and the kids and she might have taken her anger out on poor Red one evening in passing but she was _handling_ it… she really was…until she caught sight of Regina down at the beach from her bedroom window walking into the woods, to her secret spot and…Emma needed to talk to her! Needed to make sure they were okay…that Regina was okay…she needed to know if the nausea was better or if she’d been eating enough because she’d been skipping lunch and…her kids are rotten spies!

She clenched her jaw tighter as an annoyed growl tried to claw its way out of her throat and in a puff of white smoke she was waiting impatiently for Regina in her secret spot…ready to force a conversation before Emma starts a war with Midas over food.

“There you are!” Emma called out when she heard footsteps behind her, spinning as Regina jumped in panic, hand pressing to her abdomen as her eyes moved from Emma to bounce around the clearing.

“What the fuck, Emma?!” She finally said, stepping out from the cluster of trees to glare at the princess.

“We need to talk!”

“So you decided to sneak up on me?! Invade my personal space?! Should I expect you to show up in my bath with me later too?!”

“No…” Emma pouted, combing her hand through her hair as Regina placed both her hands on her hips in exasperation. “Listen, Regina…” Regina arched a brown and Emma froze, shaking her head before pacing the forest floor for a few moments before turning to look at Regina again with her sad puppy eyes. “Are we okay? Are you mad at me? Did I upset you the other day? Please…I need to know, I’m going crazy with worry! I can’t sleep without you…I spend my days worried for you…for us…I just…I need to know you’re okay…”

Regina deflated, arms wrapping around her chest protectively as she dropped her head, staring down at the frost-covered dirt. “I’m fine I just… needed space to think…”

“Oh…” Emma nodded, “I…I understand, I kind of just dumped it on you and,” Emma frowned, kicking at the frozen dirt under her feet and pulling her cloak in tighter. “I’d have just appreciated if you told me…”

“I’m sorry… I’m not,”

Emma looked up, watching Regina as she nervously fiddled with her fingers. “Not?”

Regina met her eyes, letting out a sigh, “Good at these things… I didn’t grow up with many friends, I just had the one my whole life and well, she just knows…” Regina held her hands out at her side in exasperation before they fell back down, hanging there for a few moments before she wrapped them around her middle again.

“So, we’ll just learn.”

“Learn?” Regina frowned, brow raising and head tilting as she studied Emma.

“How the other works, thinks and what we should do…learn…to coexist.” Emma said with a goofy smile and a half shrug and Regina couldn’t help but smile in response.

“I _suppose_ I can do that…”

“See, that’s a start.”

Regina rolled her eyes, walking towards the riverbank, looking into the water before sitting down, legs crossed under her as she watched the water flow by. “I don’t know what to think, it’s just…all very confusing to me.”

“Why?”

Regina looked behind her at Emma who was now standing above her, “You made some good points the other day, and I get it but…I can’t be pregnant…it’s impossible.”

Emma dropped next to her, their knees bumping making Regina look over at her while Emma stared into the river, “why is it impossible?”

“It just…it is!” Regina threw her arms up, before she leaned forward on her knees, reaching down towards the river and running her fingers through the rushing water, frowning in deep thought. “I can’t be, Emma…you don’t understand…”

“I do…”

“No, you don’t.”

Emma placed her hands reassuringly on Regina’s leather clad knee, “Trust me, I do…”

“How can you possibly understand?”

“People talked, constantly when I was pregnant with Hope, how she couldn’t be Baelfire’s… that I must have had an affair, my parents even questioned me, tried to reassure me that if I did it’d be okay…but I knew she had to be Bae’s because the only other person I slept with was you and…you don’t exactly have the right parts.” Regina looked at her with wide eyes before an almost nervous disbelieving laugh burst from her and Emma just stared at her in confusion. “What?’

“Nothing, darling…” she chuckled, shaking her head at Emma. “But it’s still different for you…”

“Alright, fine, it is…but…you got me…”

Regina looked back down at the water, obviously thinking about something and Emma moved her hand from Regina’s knee to her lower back, rubbing her back hoping to warm the woman up.

“This is still ridiculous.”

Emma chuckled, leaning over and placing a kiss to Regina’s temple before resting her forehead against it, smiling when the other woman didn’t pull away. “That much we can agree on…”

“I still need time… to think… process all of this…”

“I understand…I’ll be here…”

“But…”

“But?” Emma asked hopefully, pulling back to meet Regina’s eyes.

“If you want to spend the night sometimes…and just…cuddle or something I wouldn’t kick you out…”

“I can make that work,” Emma grinned, leaning forward and connecting their lips in a slow kiss that Regina returned without hesitation. “We should get inside…it is getting rather cold and I’d rather not catch death.”

“She’s not all that bad… but she really does not like being caught… she much prefers to do the catching.”

“Ha Ha.” Emma deadpanned, rolling her eyes as she teleported them to Regina’s room, both dressed in nightclothes they curled up in bed, Emma held Regina tightly to her, a hand splayed over her stomach that Regina quickly covered with her own.

* * *

So Regina avoided Emma less, sure it was because she slept better with Emma by her side… and she liked having her around when her stomach turned violently but… that was it… and Emma could never know that, her head would get much too big and she could not deal with that along with her constant insistence that she was pregnant… which was just ridiculous… she was not pregnant, just bloated, because she was to start her cycle soon… that is all.

Except… what if she was… it wasn’t completely out there considering Hope’s existence and they’ve been having a lot of sex lately so, she supposes they could have…but she’d have noticed if she felt that magic again…and she hasn’t felt anything like it since the night they made Hope together so, it’s impossible…isn’t it?

“Your Princess snapped at me again, would you talk to her?”

Regina looked over at Red, walking over to her from where she was sitting under a tree in the castle courtyard. “She’s not my Princess…” Regina smirked, “Technically, she’s yours.”

Red huffed, dropping onto the ground next to her and pulling her cloak tight around her, “How are you out here with so little clothing?”

“I’m hot…”

Red chuckled, looking across the way at a few of the warriors practising. “Yeah, I usually run hot too but not so hot I can trape around in a summer cloak and the thinnest tunic known to man… seriously you need to cover up I can see… _everything_.”

Regina looked down, she was sure she was wearing a corset earlier. “Sorry…I could have sworn I was wearing a corset…”

“Emma must have loved lunch.”

“Now that I think about it…it suddenly got very easy to breathe during lunch…”

Red barked out a laugh, “Now I know why Emma snapped at me when I said I was meeting you out here… she wanted to come enjoy the show…”

“Not the first time either of you have seen my breasts.”

Red barked out a laugh, “Gods, I hope you haven’t told her I’ve seen you naked, she’d skin me alive and use my skin as a throw rug!”

“I hope she kills you in wolf form for the kids’ sake…”

Red gave her a harsh shove making Regina laugh wickedly. “Come over tonight, Marian wants you to get to know the little terror and then after we can go for a drink… talk about whatever it is you’re brooding about.”

“I’m not brooding.”

“You’re sitting under a tree in the courtyard during winter…”

“It’s not quite winter yet…still a few weeks before its suspected arrival.”

“I don’t want to know how you know that…”

“The trees told me…” Red looked at her with wide eyes and she laughed again. “There’s still leaves on the trees, and although there is frost, the temperature hasn’t dropped too much and the animals are still out preparing for hibernation…”

“You spend too much time with the animals…”

“I know, I can’t believe I’m really about to spend my evening with a wolf…”

“Shut up, Fish butt.”

Regina smirked as she turned back out towards the field, smiling as Mulan stood above a burly man, boot pressed against his chest to keep him down. “Emma really snapped at you?”

“Yes, this is the third time this week, I think she’s jealous again…about what, I do not know…”

“I’d assume it’s because I’m spending more time with you than her again…”

“Which I plan on getting the answer to why that is later…” Red teased as she pulled herself back up to her feet, staring down at Regina with her hands on her hips.

“Good luck, I’m hard to break…”

“You can’t keep things from me…”

“You want to bet?”

Red eyed her carefully, appearing to think on it before she shook her head, “I don’t nearly have enough money, Princess,” Regina glared and Red winked. “Alright, I have things to take care of, I’ll come get you this evening before dinner…”

“Alright, see you then…”

“See ya.” Red waved, running off and down the path that led her out of the courtyard, what Regina didn’t know was she took a turn towards the beach, hanging herself off the dock so her fingers were touching the water and she thought really hard, if one person could get Regina to open up it was Ursula.

* * *

Regina was walking to the palace doors just a few minutes before dinner, Hope balanced on her hip and Henry chattering happily about what they learnt earlier, his hand wrapped in Regina’s free one, grip oddly tight like he also didn’t want her to go. “I will be back by morning, I promise…” she vowed as she placed the young girl on the ground and crouched in front of them both.

“Why do you have to go?”

“My friends wish for me to meet their son, and to spend time with them… but you shall see me when you wake up…”

Hope’s lower lip wobbled. “Can’t we come?”

“No, guppy, not today but…maybe we can all have a picnic together sometime soon, how does that sound?”

“Yeah!” Hope cheered before she remembered Regina was still going and her lower lip wobbled again. “But you won’t be here for bedtime?”

“No, guppy, not tonight…I need to get there before the little guy’s bedtime…I’m so sorry but…I’ll spend all day with you tomorrow…” she looked up at Henry’s sad eyes and curled her finger under his chin to tip his head down to look down at her. “The both of you,” she looked between them both, resting her hands against each of their cheeks as she offered them a reassuring smile. “Whatever you want to do, we’ll do it.”

“Don’t spoil them…” She looked behind her, smiling at Red, “We don’t need anymore…_blizzards_.”

Henry giggled and Regina shook her head at the other woman, “Ignore her, she just likes to risk her hide.” She ignored the glare she could feel burning in her back as she smiled at the kids, “Okay, give me a hug then get to dinner.”

Both kids let out a resolute sigh before stepping into Regina’s embrace, Henry burrowing his face in her neck while Hope’s head rested over her heart, Regina cupping the back of both their heads and just held them close, eyes closed for a few long seconds and then she pulled back, straightening up until she was bent over.

“Say goodnight… when you come back, still say goodnight?” Henry asked, eyes pleading and then so were Hope’s and she planned on folding anyways but Hope caused her heart to restrict.

“Of course, I promise, I’ll come say goodnight.”

They both nodded and Regina cupped Henry’s cheeks in her hands and placed a kiss to his forehead, pulling back she smiled down at him, brushing his hair out of his face lovingly. “Look out for your mother and sister while I’m gone…”

“I will.”

He smiled and she brushed her thumb over his cheek before turning to Hope and doing the same, even repeating her request to Henry with one small tweak of course but she got a small giggle from the girl and a promise to protect Emma and Henry. “I love you both.” She said without thinking and suddenly Henry was pressed against her chest, squeezing her middle in a tight hug.

“I love you too…”

She combed her fingers through his hair, looking at Hope who was watching them curiously, but also she looked like she felt left out so Regina help out her arm to the girl who burrowed herself in next to Henry, “I love you too, mama…”

Regina kissed the top of Henry’s head and combed her fingers through Hope’s hair before she looked around for help, spotting Emma walking towards them, her brows slowly furrowing in confusion.

“What’s going on here?”

“They don’t want to say goodbye…” Red informed her then sighed as she saw that same expression of fear and loss flash on Emma’s face like it did the children. “Oh boy…”

“Kids, let Regina go… she’ll be back later tonight…” They reluctantly pulled back, looking between Regina and Emma with pleading eyes and expertly got another kiss on the forehead from Regina before dashing towards their mother, looking up at her with large eyes. “You’re not waiting up for her, now get to dinner.” She nudged them both and with a long drawn out “awe”, both kids hunkered away.

“Thank you, darling…” Regina smiled, fiddling with her hands, “I’ll see you later.”

Emma stepped closer, stilling Regina’s hands and meeting her eyes, “be careful, and don’t do anything too reckless…”

“I promise to not go jousting or jumping off cliffs.” Emma squeezed her hands, a sad smile curling on her lips. “I can come say goodnight to you once I get in as well… or…” Regina leaned in, lips brushing over Emma’s ear as she whispered, “You can sleep in my room…”

“Oh?”

Red chuckled, both too caught up to notice the other woman, let alone hear her mutter, “It appears to be genetic…” under her breath.

Regina pulled back smirking at Emma she husked, “Goodnight, Princess, I’ll see you later.”

“See you later, Regina…” she squeezed Regina’s hands, eyes silently communicating everything they couldn’t say aloud while out in the open and then they both stepped back. “Have fun.”

“You too.”

Emma laughed at that, “I’m sure you’ll have a much better evening…” Regina smirked as Emma turned away, pausing by Red she gripped her arm and leaned in, whispering threateningly in her ear. “You look out for her, understood?”

Red smirked at that, she was just loving this, Regina could see it all over her face. “Of course, Princess.”

Emma squeezed her arm and strutted off, head held high as Red rushed towards Regina, linking their arms together as she quietly giggled, “What is up with her?”

“She’s worried about me…”

“Why?”

Regina smirked this time, “hold on tight, wolfie,” she teased before magic wrapped around them and took them to the cottage Red and Marian not far away from Granny’s.

* * *

Red chuckled when she glanced over at Regina as they walked up to the cottage door, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder she said, “It’ll be fine, you’re great with kids! He’ll love you!”

Regina offered her a crooked smile, the fear flashing across her face before she straightened out her shoulders, holding her chin high as Red chuckled again, pushing open the cottage door and suddenly Regina had a whole new fear wash over her.

“There you are, child! We were starting to worry about you!”

“Ur-Ursula? What’re you doing here?” She gasped, looking from the tall woman who currently had a toddler climbing all over her back to Red who was smiling at her sheepishly. “Red…what did you do…”

“She invited me to join in your girls’ night,” Ursula’s smile was bright, and yet, Regina knew there was some ulterior motive hidden behind that smile of hers.

“Right…”

Marian shook her head, standing up from the couch before she walked over to Regina, “Relax, this will be a fun night in with your friends and…” She looked behind her at the little boy now peeking out from around Ursula’s hair. “A rambunctious toddler.”

“Well, not the first one I’ve spent my evenings with…”

“Perhaps this is true…” Marian smiled at her before reaching out a hand towards the boy, “Roland, sweets, come say hello to Regina.”

He looked at her with wide eyes and Regina couldn’t help but smile back, crouching down so she wouldn’t be towering over him. “So you’re Roland…I’ve heard plenty about you…”

He shyly stepped out from behind Ursula and toddled over, stopping to now hide behind his mother’s skirts as he continued to study her. “Mommy says you’re her friend.”

“I am…”

“Mommy says you’re friends with the Princess.”

She chuckled, “Oh? Does she now?” She eyed Marian who offered her a lopsided smile. “Yes, I happen to be very good friends with the Princess…” she glared at everyone as she heard a resounding snort of laughter from the bunch.

“How’d you get that scar?”

“Roland!” Marian hissed but Regina ignored her, smiling at the young boy who looked guiltily between her and his mother.

“I was hurt when I was a little girl.”

“Does it hurt?”

Regina shook her head, “No, I don’t really feel it at all actually…”

Roland stepped out from around Marian’s legs, stopping in front of Regina’s knees, toeing the heavy rug under their feet. “I have a scar too…want to see?”

“Of course!”

Roland’s smile was wide while Marian and Red giggled as the boy pulled up his pant leg, pointing at his recently healed scraped knee, “I felled while playing.”

“Oh no…that had to have hurt…”

“No,” Roland shook his head vehemently, “I was a brave boy, I didn’t even cry.”

“Wow! That is very brave!”

“Mommy cried though.”

Marian gasped and Regina smirked up at her while Red snorted around her sip of mead. “I did not!”

“Oh you did,” Red smirked, sitting down on the couch where Ursula was now sitting. “You acted as if he was in peril from a scraped knee.”

Marian huffed, stomping over to the rocking chair in the corner of the room and dropping into it, arms crossed over her chest.

“It’s okay to cry if you’re scared…” Regina said, brushing the boy’s wild dark curls from his eyes, “the strongest people are the ones who know crying isn’t something that makes you weak.”

“Do you cry?”

“Yes.”

“Did you cry when you got your scar?”

“Yes, I believe I did…”

He nodded, reaching out he patted Regina’s shoulder, “Want to play with me?”

“I’d love to.”

“Yay!” and with that she was being dragged around the house, showed everything around and told the rules of the game he wanted to play and then forced to sit on the floor, listening to the boy’s happy chatter flow around the others’ conversation, Red soon joined her on the floor, the three of them playing and laughing.

* * *

“Bedtime!” Marian’s voice soon met their ears while she, Red, and Ursula played tag out back with the boy who was currently hanging off her back, his squealing laughter dying as she stopped moving, all of them looking at Marian with defined frowns. “Fine, 15 more minutes…”

“Yes!” Red and Roland yelled before Red ran over, slapping Marian on the ass yelling, “You’re it!” as she ran away, loud laughter bouncing off the trees surrounding them as they played until the sun was down and they could barely see enough to make it back into the house, Roland already fading out from where he was held closely to Marian’s chest.

“I’ll just put him to bed…” they all nodded, watching her go before they sat down in the living room, Red tended to the fireplace while Ursula and Regina watched.

“How are Zelena and Melody holding up?” She asked Ursula who smiled at her brightly.

“Good…really good, Melody is a very quick learner and it seems Zelena still has that knowledge hiding deep in the depths of her mind, although it is weirding her out a bit...it’s not everyday one finds out they’re a mermaid and we’re still trying to figure out how she never sprouted a tail until now but...my theory is that she didn’t know, she didn’t have access to her powers but...there is also the possibility that something blocked her powers until she was back with her family.” 

“But besides all that?”

“She’s good...started remembering a bit more too…”

“Good…good…” Regina fiddled with her hands, looking over at Red as she grabbed more glasses and a jug of mead, dropping onto the couch next to her as she poured a few glasses.

“How have you been feeling, child?”

“Alright…”

“And the sickness…is it better?”

“Roland is finally down!” Marian announced, saving Regina from that topic, grabbing the glass from the table she leaned back on the couch, folding her legs under her as she fiddled with the cup.

“That was fast…”

“Yes, well you all tuckered him out before bed…”

“I wish Hope went to bed that easily, if she doesn’t get her stories and snuggles and goodnight kisses… well, let’s just say Emma is probably cursing our names right now.” She chuckled, taking a sip of the drink, her nose scrunching up at the foul taste. “Gods, this is awful!”

“Gee thanks, Regina…” Red muttered, frowning down at her glass.

“Sorry, it’s just…I think it has gone bad or something, Red…”

“It tastes fine to me…”

“Me too,” Marian said while Ursula reached over, placing a hand on Regina’s knee.

“Are you alright, child?”

“Yes, I am fine…I guess this just isn’t for me…”

“Why don’t I make you a cup of tea instead?” Marian asked, already standing from the rocking chair and heading into the kitchen nook before Regina could answer.

“Thanks, Marian…that’d be great…” she watched as she put on the water before looking back at Red who was frowning into her glass in thought. “I’m sorry, Red…I didn’t mean to upset you…”

Red waved her off, “No, it’s okay…more for us,” She smirked, taking Regina’s cup from her hand and pouring it into her own.

“I’m still sorry…”

“Don’t worry about it,” Red patted her hands, turning to look at Marian, “So Mulan is really working the guys out, is there some big Robin Hood related mission I should be aware of?”

Regina zoned out, her mind busy worrying about her rude behaviour, at the way her stomach was twisting in anxiety…wait, not that’s not… “Oh god!” She stood up, running through the front door and falling hunching over as she emptied what small food she had for dinner earlier into the nearest bush.

“Regina!” she heard three voices echo through her mind before a hand was placed on her back, rubbing soothingly as another pulled back her hair, knowing it was Ursula instantly, even before the other woman’s magic wrapped around her, tying back her hair with a quick spell.

“Shh, it’s going to be okay, my child…”

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know…that’s why I thought we should all meet…” Red confessed and Regina turned her head slightly to glare at the lanky woman before she gagged again, a tear rolling down her cheek as the acid burned its way up her esophagus.

“I’m fine…” she croaked, batting Ursula’s hands away as she straightened up, conjuring up a glass of water she took a big sip, swishing it around her mouth before she spat it in the bush, slowly walking back indoors, stubbornly swatting away hands as they reached out to help her, taking a few small sips.

“You are not…”

“It was probably just the mead.”

“We’re all fine…” Red pointed out, rolling her eyes as Regina dropped onto the couch, leaning against the back.

“Maybe I’m allergic to something…I don’t know…”

“We’re just worried about you, Regina…”

“I’m fine…you’re all as bad as Emma…” She muttered, pressing the heels of her hands against her eyes, feeling a headache beginning to form behind her eyes.

“Yes, because we care about you… you could be really sick, Regina!”

She scoffed, a stubborn pout on her lips until Ursula placed a hand on her knee, making Regina look over at her, eyes misting with frustrated tears at her predicament.

“Please, at least just let me check you out…”

“I told you…I’m fine…” She let out a long sigh, straightening up. “Gosh between you three thinking I’m dying and Emma thinking I’m pregnant…”

“What?”

“Pregnant?”

“That actually makes a lot of sense…” Regina turned to Red, arching a brow at her, ignoring the way Ursula was studying her and Marian was having a small crisis trying to figure out how she could be pregnant… how mermaids are conceived even. “What? You’ve been puking, nauseous, your sense of smell is about as sensitive as mine… your taste has changed and… it would explain the hormones.”

“What?” Regina asked with a laugh.

“Yeah, they’ve been rolling off of you lately, I thought it was just like a mermaid thing but Ursula doesn’t smell like that and neither does Hope so…” She shrugged, “Not to mention you’ve put on a little weight lately too.”

“You can’t be serious… you and Emma are out of your minds!”

“She’s right…your nose has gotten a little wider, and your cheeks are a little rounder…and your waist…”

Regina glared at Marian, “So I’ve put on a little weight since I arrived, I haven’t been swimming as much as I used to… it means nothing.”

“Oh, child…” She turned at the low voice from Ursula, seeing the shock in her eyes, realization.

“No! Not you too!”

“It makes sense…”

“You’re all out of your minds!” She exclaimed, shooting up from the couch, “I am _not_ pregnant!”

“If you’re so sure let me run the test, surely that will tell us what is really wrong with you…”

“You can’t be serious…”

“You want to prove us all wrong? Fine, let me examine you.”

Regina huffed, pressing her hand anxiously to her middle as she looked around them, tears welling in her eyes again, the emotion only making her more upset. “This is ridiculous… but, fine, I’ll do it just to shut you all up!”

“Great! Sit down then!”

“Right now? You’ve been drinking…and aren’t you stronger in the water?”

Ursula rolled her eyes, “Stop stalling, child.”

“I’m not stalling, I just don’t want you to have any excuses when you’re proven wrong.”

“Fine. Tomorrow morning, once we’re all sober I will do the test, just so you have no excuses when we’re proven right.”

Regina glared at them all for a long moment before she relented, “Fine, you have a deal.”

“Great!” they all nodded to themselves, taking a sip of their drinks and Regina’s frown deepened before she moved into the kitchen nook, preparing herself her tea, feeling the eyes burning into her back but stubbornly she refused to address them… tomorrow they would all be proven wrong… any maybe she can get Emma to stop looking at her like she was scared she’d break if she touched her wrong.

* * *

Regina got back to the palace not too much later and like promised she crept into both the kids’ chambers, pausing as she looked down at Henry sleeping soundly in his bed, a stuffed knight doll hugged closely to his chest, the biggest sign of his adolescence which made her heart swell, he’s so grown up in many ways but sometimes his true age shines through.

Brushing his hair from his face and pressing a kiss against the warm skin, Henry let out a content hum in his sleep making her smile. “Goodnight, my little prince.” She whispered against his forehead before she straightened up, adjusting his blankets over him and after a few more moments of watching him she slipped out of the room, tiptoeing down the hall to Hope’s room.

The girl was starfished over the bed, one tentacle of her stuffed octopus clenched in her small hand over the blankets while the other was hidden below. The sight just like with Henry warmed her up from the inside, having to bite her cheek to stop from laughing at the sight. “Oh my sweet girl…” she giggled, stepping closer she sat on the edge of the bed, brushing Hope’s hair from her face like she did with Henry’s, her smile giant as she gazed at her small features.

“Mama…”

“Shhh, Guppy…go back to bed…” she husked, leaning over and placing a kiss to her forehead, feeling the tears burning in her eyes again and it was hard not to get angry at her body’s sudden need to cry at everything tonight.

“I love you, mama…” Hope mumbled sleepily, rolling onto her side and out of Regina’s grasp as she wrapped herself around her stuffed octopus.

“I love you too, Guppy.”

And once she was sure the little girl was back asleep she stood from the bed, making her way out of the room with one last glance at the sleeping girl she slowly closed the door and headed towards her own bedchambers, and once again as she entered the room she saw a sleeping person splayed out on the bed, this time accompanied by wild blonde hair, it seems there was one thing Hope got from Emma.

With a loving laugh she quietly crept into the room, pulling off her boots, pants, and draping her cloak over a chair she finally moved to the bed in nothing but her light tunic, sitting by one of the lumps she assumed was Emma’s leg she watched her closely, moving Emma’s hair from her face and tracing over her features affectionately.

“Hey…” She heard a sleepy slur, watching as green eyes squinted open at her. “Erything okay?”

“Yeah…”

“You sure?”

“Yes…” She smiled, bending down to kiss Emma’s cheek, feeling the woman’s smile as it stretched across her face.

“Come to bed…” Emma tugged on her tunic, and Regina chuckled, slipping under the covers and curling herself against Emma’s side. “G’night, R’gina…”

Regina tipped her head up, kissing the underside of Emma’s jaw then she whispered, “Goodnight, darling…”

Emma hugged her close, falling back asleep within seconds and Regina just revelled in the moment…not long ago she was sure she’d never get moments like these with her… heck, she was sure she’d never get to have a conversation with the Princess and now…it almost felt too good to be true sometimes but she tried hard not to focus on that, just wrapped herself tighter around Emma, breathing in her scent to silence her intrusive thoughts and willed her body to sleep… tomorrow will be a long day, she was sure of it.

* * *

She slowly awoke early the next morning, the sound of Emma’s heartbeat thudding steadily in her chest the first thing she heard, she was wondering why she woke up when she felt someone poke her side, fear shooting through her instantly, her heart clenching as she snapped open her eyes, looking around in fear but she saw nobody… sure she was just going insane until she felt it again and looked down, seeing a rather annoyed looking bird standing next to her bed.

“Please tell me you just flew in the window and need help…”

“No, I was sent to wake you for your exam.” Came the annoyed voice of Red, “You know turning a werewolf into a seagull is one of the cruellest things in existence…”

“Oh Red…” She gasped, “Hey! Stop that!” She hissed when Red pecked her leg.

“Get up!”

“Would you keep it down?! You’ll wake Emma!”

“Sorry… just the faster you get downstairs the faster I can be… my normal self again…”

“Okay…okay…” Regina drawled, slipping out from under the covers and tugging at the ends of her shirt as she stood up, worried about what Red could possibly see in her current state.

“Get moving!” Red demanded, flying a bit off the ground to peck her side.

“Ow!”

“Move that perky little ass of yours, Regina! I want mine back!”

“Sheesh, I’m going…” She hissed, skirting around Red’s angry pecks but her friend turned seagull waddled after her, pecking and nudging her legs with her head. “I’m going… I’m going…” getting an answering squawk in response before she teleported them out of the room. For the second time in her life, Emma assumed what she saw to be nothing but a dream because there was no way in hell she just witnessed a seagull chase her half-dressed girlfriend around the room… her girlfriend who responded to it like it were speaking to her… nope… it was definitely a dream…which was further solidified by her falling back to sleep a few moments after they vanished from sight.

* * *

“Next time, how about you just teleport me into the ocean instead of sending in the weregull for me?!”

Ursula laughed when she turned to see a half-asleep yet just as furious Regina standing on the dock with Red doing her best job at a glare. “If you insist, child…”

“I do…” She looked down at Red, letting out an exhausted sigh, “Now, turn her back.”

And with a simple wave of her hand Red was standing at full height next to her, staring daggers at Ursula as the Goddess just examined her nails lazily.

She spun around when she heard a low whistle, raising a questioning brow and Marian waltzed towards them smirk curling on her lips, “Damn, did I miss the nudity memo?”

“No.”

“Hey, this was not my choice.” Red insisted, crossing her arms over her bare chest.

Regina waved a hand in Red’s direction, dressing the poor girl as she watched Marian get closer. “Ursula needed a messenger bird.”

At Marian’s quirked brow Red informed disdainfully, “She turned me into a seagull, Mar! A bloody scavenger bird!”

“Oh, you poor thing…”

Regina chuckled as Marian patted Red’s cheek mockingly.

“Very well, Regina get in the water so we can get this over with…”

Regina frowned, “I still think this is all pointless and rather ridiculo–” her sentence cut off with a loud screech as she was shoved in the water. “What the fuck, Red?!” She screamed when she resurfaced, chills running through her body.

“I’m tired, Regina…just let Ursula do her thing so I can go home and sleep and try and forget about what it’s like to be a _fucking bird_!”

Regina glared at her for a few long seconds before she turned her glare on Ursula, “And this is why we don’t shape-shift people without consent…”

“She consented.”

“To wake her up! I said turn me into a puppy but nooo you had to turn me into _that_.”

“Would you have rathered I turned you into a cat?”

“I’d rather you turned me into a spider!”

“Children!” they all turned to Marian, silence echoing around them, “Thank you… can we please get this over with, I have to get to work in an hour…”

“Sorry…”

“Sorry, Marian…” she said, her and Red looked at her with large guilty eyes and Marian folded, dropping to the edge of the dock, she waved them off.

“It’s okay…”

With a smile Red slowly lowered herself down as well, feet dangling over the edge. “So…now what?”

“Now Regina changes into her true form and I examine her…”

“I hate this…” Regina muttered but still transformed, the water around them shimmering a light purple for a few seconds before it vanished back to the blueish-green colour.

“Oh stop complaining…” Ursula muttered, moving a little bit further into the ocean.

“I hate having you poke around…” Regina pouted, “It feels weird…”

“Stop being such a baby.”

Regina glared at her for a few long seconds before she swam closer, “So…” Ursula huffed, slipping her arms under Regina’s back and fin and moving her so she was floating on her back, “Hey!” Regina protested but Ursula ignored her, letting her arms fall away when she was sure Regina was floating on her own.

“Oh, hush, child…”

Regina pouted but didn’t say another word, closing her eyes as she began to relax, feeling the water move around her, carry her, felt it move past Ursula, felt the ripples travel from where the toe of Red’s boot hit it every now and then. She felt it roll up over shore and come back, soon she could feel the whole ocean in her bones and she found herself drifting with it, totally at ease as she felt Ursula’s magic wrap around her, tickling through her veins, seeping into her, flowing.

She gasped, feeling as something else twisted around Ursula’s magic, tugging, fighting, and then bursting out of her, pushing Ursula’s magic back out.

“Oh no, you didn’t…” Ursula growled, magic flowing back into her, “Would you relax, child…”

“I _am_.” She hissed, opening her eyes to glare at her friend but was surprised to see the magic shimmering on her skin, expecting the green of Ursula’s but instead she saw her own, there was also something very different about how it felt.

“Shhh,” Ursula demanded and they started sinking below the surface, the water wrapping around them in a whirlpool, and then Ursula’s magic flowed through her again, tingled in her fingertips, sought out answers, wrapping around her middle and Regina gasped again, trying to get away from the feeling of panic she felt when Ursula’s magic located what she was looking for.

“No!” She screamed, her magic, deep purple shot through her, chasing away Ursula’s as she threw her body back, ending up on the other side of the whirlpool and staring at Ursula whose skin was shimmering a green and purple glow, whose eyes were wide open. “No…” She gasped, wrapping her arms around her middle.

“Regina…” Ursula said as the whirlpool calmed, reaching out a hand towards her Regina’s eyes wide in fear as she looked between Ursula’s eyes and hand. “Come here, my child…I promise I am done…”

Tears shimmered in Regina’s eyes as she stared at her, “Urs…”

“I know…” And soon Regina was wrapped up in her arms, she wanted to absorb the comfort, to collapse in her arms but she couldn’t…she needed to know…

“Stop…” She pushed her away, swimming back up to the surface, eyes locking with Red and Marian instantly, eyes wide in fear and concern.

“You’re okay!”

“Yes, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Regina…” Ursula said, placing her hand on Regina’s back and she slinked away from the touch, “we must talk about this…”

“No, obviously nothing is wrong…”

“You know that’s not true….”

“What’s going on?” Red inquired, fear pitching up her voice.

“Nothing.”

“Child,” Ursula demanded and Regina turned to look at her, Ursula cupped her cheeks in her hands. “It’s okay to be scared…having a baby is very scary.”

Regina scoffed, pulling out of her hold and swimming away, morphing back into her human form when she got close enough to the shore to walk.

“Regina!” Red called, scrambling from the dock to chase after her. “Hey!”

Regina stopped, tears rolling down her cheeks and into the water below. “I just need to be alone…”

She turned when she felt someone take her hand, looking up into Ursula’s golden brown eyes, “It’s going to be okay, my child…”

“No…it won’t…” she muttered, arms wrapped around her middle as she ran off, faintly hearing Red call after her before Ursula stopped the lanky woman.

She reappeared in the small clearing, collapsing to the forest floor as sobs tore through her body… “What am I going to do…?” she asked herself, arms protectively wrapped around her middle, nausea twisting around in her gut along with the sudden urge to just run, to go away from here… but also to find Emma, to curl up in her arms… to seek comfort from her but if she went to her, she’d have to talk about this and… she’s not even sure what this is… what this means… she doesn’t even know what to do… nothing will ever be the same again…

* * *

She wasn’t sure for how long she stayed out there in the freezing dirt, she had no clue of time passing, all she could feel was the magic humming in her veins, and the annoying demand for food from her stomach, even though she was sure she won’t be able to keep anything down.

She shifted so she was sitting on her butt in the dirt, not feeling how cold it was or even the rocks and twigs poking into her skin as she combed her hands through her practically dry hair which told her she had been out here for at least an hour. With a long sigh, she let her arms fall to her sides, pressing into the dirt, her toes digging into it as she focused on making herself stand, because it was going to be okay, she’s not… no, it was nothing and she would be okay, nothing had to change…right?

Regina wiped away her tears with the backs of her hands, smudging dirt over her cheeks, “Get up, Regina!” She demanded, her stomach growling finally being the thing to force her from the forest floor, wobbling in spot for a few seconds before she focused her magic, letting it wrap around her, trying to focus on cleaning herself up, on putting on clothing, on getting her inside… anything! She landed with a thump in her bedchambers, tears rolling down her cheeks as her emotions caused war inside of her, making her magic react erratically. “Just… focus…” she instructed herself, as she stared across the room at her pale and defeated reflection.

She heard a faint knock and turned towards the noise, “Miss? Are you alright in there?”

She wondered when they dropped the silencing spell but quickly she realized this wasn’t her room, no, she was in Emma’s room… “Fuck…” she was naked in the Princesses room… “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

“Miss…” A worried voice said and she spun to see the young maid standing just out of sight of the mirror. “Are you alright, Lady Regina?”

She wiped at her cheeks again, smudging more mud on them and the young woman rushed over, pulling a small rag from her apron and gently started wiping Regina’s cheeks. “I-I’m s-sorry…”

“Shhh, it’s alright, Lady Regina…” She looked her over, worry clear in her blue eyes as she met Regina’s again, “Let me get the Princess.”

“No!” she gripped onto the girl's arms, her throat tightening around the sob, “No… no… I’m fine… I’ll be just fine I just… I need to get to breakfast…”

“Okay…” she said and Regina knew the girl was going to run to Emma as soon as she was let free… knew she’d tell her about this slip-up… maybe tell the Queen even… she must have so many questions of why she was suddenly naked in the Princesses room.

“It was an accident, please, don’t tell anyone, I just… my magic… it was an accident…”

“Please relax, I won’t tell the Queen.”

Regina’s body relaxed and the girl stepped out of her strong grip, eyeing her as Regina’s widened in panic, “No!” She screamed, lunging herself forward as the maid slipped out the secret panelling and she knew she was rushing to find Emma and she just had to accept the barrage of questions she’d soon get.

She wrapped her arms around her legs, resting her forehead on her knees as she tried to focus on calming down, refusing to look up when she heard the creak of the door open, making Emma work for it…

“Regina…?” she squeezed her legs closer to her, listening as Emma’s footsteps got closer until they stopped, the warm hand being placed on her bare knee made her jump slightly. “Shhh, hey, it’s okay…” she clenched her jaw, trying to get the energy to pull away when Emma’s thumb brushed soothingly over her knee and tears started flowing from her eyes again. “Hey, what’s wrong? Did someone hurt you?”

Regina shook her head still resting in the crook of her knees, she could feel Emma watching her closely, weighing her options before she dropped her hand and let it slip into Regina’s turning it over to examine it silently, soon a damp cloth was pressed against her skin, slowly cleaning away the dirt covering most of her body. “I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay…” Emma reassured her, peeling a leaf from Regina’s thigh and letting out a long sigh before she stood, tugging on Regina’s arm to hint at her to stand and finally Regina’s head rose from her knees to look up at Emma, dressed for the day in one of her pale dresses and deep purple cloak draped over her shoulders. “C’mon…” Regina let her pull her to her feet, avoiding Emma’s worried eyes because she was sure she’d break if she met them.

Emma ran the cloth over her arms, touch gentle as she wiped away the dirt that was smudged over her chest. Emma curled her finger under Regina’s chin and tipped her head up to get a good look at her face, Regina’s tears creating a path down her muddy cheeks, and her deep brown eyes surrounded by redness. “Are you hurt?” She asked as she used the clean side of the cloth to gently wipe the dirt from her face which only made more tears fall from Regina’s eyes.

“No…”

“Are you sure?”

“Y-yes…” She shivered, feeling the cold suddenly on her bare skin.

“Okay…” Emma pulled a twig from her hair and looked at it quizzically before she went back to wiping off her body, kneeling before her as she soaked the rag in a bucket of water again and wiped down her thighs, Regina’s arms wrapped protectively around her middle as she turned her eyes skyward, willing the tears to stop as Emma continued to be so annoyingly gentle with her. “Just, breathe, it’ll be okay…” Emma said, suddenly like she knew what was wrong, Regina jolted away from her touch when the rag moved over the small ponch that had already begun forming. “It’s going to be okay, I promise…” Regina tensed her jaw, eyes tracing the patterns in the wood on the ceiling and Emma let out a long sigh before moving to wipe down the backs off her legs and her ass.

Regina could feel her magic still humming over her skin, trying to cast the spell to change but fizzling out as she got distracted by one invasive thought after the other, completely lost in her mind for a moment she didn’t notice as Emma helped her sit down on the bed, carefully cleaning off her feet like she did the rest of her. She was only brought out of her thoughts of impending doom by the feeling of Emma’s lips pressed soothingly against her forehead, and she wanted to fight the comfort, she didn’t need it… she would be fine but she found herself leaning towards her, found herself gripping Emma’s waist tightly and resting her forehead against her stomach, tears silently flowing from her eyes as Emma slowly reached up, combing her fingers through her hair and tracing over the marks at the back of her neck, slowly soothing Regina until she was no longer crying but just… numb… completely numb.

She just sat there as Emma dressed her, eyes vacant as she stared into the distance, wondering when, how it had happened, how she was going to go about telling Emma she was the other parent… would it ha– no, she wasn’t…she must have a parasite…she’s not…

Emma helped her stand, pulling Regina’s pants up over her hips and tying them in place before she slipped Regina’s arms in a brown leather vest, synching the belt around her waist, tugging at the ends of her tunic until it stuck out from under the vest, and after another quick once over she lowered Regina back down on the bed, slipping on her boots. Regina’s eyes blinking into focus, her hand reaching blindly for Emma’s hair, combing through the blonde locks as she got lost in thought, in never ending fears… how would the Queen and King react…

“Regina…” She blinked, eyes focusing on Emma’s as they stared up at her, “I’m done…” She nodded, letting her hands fall from Emma’s hair and grip onto the bedding, staring past Emma’s shoulder to the closed door, willing her wall back in place as she felt Emma’s fingers comb back her hair and tie it back. “You should eat…” She instructed when Regina’s stomach made its demands known. “Just something small…okay?”

Regina nodded, finally meeting Emma’s eyes, “Okay,” her voice hoarse even to her own ears but besides a worried frown pulling down Emma’s lips she didn’t say a word as she helped Regina stand from the mattress, hooking Regina’s hand in the crook of her elbow she led them out of the room, walking slowly and silently towards the dining hall.

* * *

She wasn’t naive enough to not realize the eyes that were glued to her throughout breakfast, she knew she must look like death, she felt like death but still she ignored the watchful eyes and worried glances because talking about it was not something she wanted to do, especially with the King and Queen staring down at her.

She knew Emma must have about a million questions, knew that as soon as breakfast was over she’d have no escape… but it seemed the universe was smiling down at her for once as Snow asked Emma to stay behind to talk and Regina used that moment to sneak away, run to the only place and person she knew that wouldn’t harass her for answers.

So she centred her powers as best she could and teleported to the local tavern, cloak tied around her shoulders, such a deep purple it was almost black, and the hood pulled low over her face to hide away her features. Regina tucked herself into a corner booth, watching the patrons subtly go about their lives, it was easy, the loud chatter and constant moving and jeering of drunk men hid her better than anything else, she was practically invisible in this place.

She found her eyes glazed over in thought multiple times, thinking back to that night when she first really talked to Emma, the night before they first slept together the night they had made Hope… sometimes it felt like it was just yesterday, and physically it was only a few months ago for her but really it had been four years, Lucile had long since moved on, some regulars have since passed or met a woman and settled down…well as best as they could. There were new nicks in the tables and walls, new dents, really, it’s as much of a new place as it is the exact same and maybe years ago she would have loved to find out the new things, learn it all again, fight with the brazen men and listen as illegal activities were planned… but she was oddly naïve back then… a person she no longer was even though her time with Emma had made her forget for a few moments the horrors she’s witnessed, the running she’s done… a life she doesn’t want her children to ever have to experience.

She cradled her head in her hands, right leg shaking anxiously under the table as every possibility shot through her mind, if anyone found out about Hope…but she had 10 years to worry about that… to plan, she had time but now, if this is true, if she’s…what if she has this child and it’s born with a tail… what will she tell Emma… how will she explain a child out of wedlock to these humans, how will she tell her mother… how will she tell Emma any of this?

Regina wiped stubbornly at her tears, raising her eyes in a deadly glare as she glanced around, scaring off anyone who might decide to bug her… hoping maybe she still had some form of reputation around this place, hoping maybe it had lived on in her absence.

Nobody bugged her, so perhaps it had…

* * *

She made it back to the palace for dinner, held Hope through Storytime and willed herself not to cry, to run away as her anxieties clawed their way up her throat, she sat through stories and identical worried looks from mother and son but still she soldiered on, she put them both to bed, pressed kisses to their foreheads like she always did, Hope luckily out cold enough that she did not notice the tear that fell free from Regina’s eyes. Her resolve was damn strong, and then she was faced with Emma’s arms wrapping protectively around her as they slept… or as they pretended to sleep… as Emma pretended not to notice the way her body trembled with silent tears and Regina tried not to focus on the now painfully obvious tightness around her middle.

She tried, she fucking tried for three days to just go about her routine, to breathe, to will her ever-growing list of anxieties out of the way, of the questions, millions of them bombarding her mind at every waking moment… and there was a lot of those, even if she was more exhausted then she ever had been in her whole life she also couldn’t sleep if she tried… almost sure that if she ran at full speed towards a wall she wouldn’t even lose consciousness… she was almost sure sleep was a thing of the past until it would come after hours and hours of trying, for just a few short moments that at first were blissful and then, then they became filled with terror, with her anxieties, of her memories, everything twisting up until the images that filled her mind made her throw herself out of the bed and any food she managed to eat left her stomach around coughing sobs and violent tears… images of Hope hurt like the others painfully fresh in her mind’s eye and she couldn’t even tell a worried Emma what she saw if she wanted to.

By the fourth day she thought maybe sleeping alone was her answer, space, from everyone, that had to work, because if she didn’t see their worried looks every day maybe her fears would also go away, but that only brought an even rougher sleep and Emma on day six confronting her about being distant, and then a very confused Emma holding onto her until she sobbed herself to sleep in her arms. Day six brought questions she never thought she’d be asked, after those questions everything just… it was all black and all she could hear was a steady heartbeat and worried whispers floating around her.

Until one day, Emma told her upon waking up that she had slept for 14 hours, only waking up long enough to drink some water and scream about no doctors before passing out again. She woke up feeling more refreshed, less like a shell of herself, less like her own anxieties were the things holding her together. No longer seeing images of her children dead, of Emma being the one to kill her, to kill Hope and this… maybe child she was apparently carrying… no more images of blood-red sand slipping through her fingertips onto her mangled tail. 

And by the next week, day eleven to be exact, she was almost back to herself again, maybe not as sociable, which the kids noticed and seemed to be rather upset and worried about, but as she made it to more meals and Storytime, Henry looked less and less worried and Hope clung to her a little less.

Today she felt enough energy to go to the library, pulling books from the shelves about anything that may help her find out just what was going on, books about magic, true love, pregnancy, and some about childcare. The stack growing on the chaise in the corner of the room, Regina’s eyes bouncing between those and the shelves as she ran her fingers over leather-bound spines, reading backs of books as she blindly walked back to the chaise, finally after she found enough books to at least last the day she curled herself in the corner of the chaise, a book about true love gripped tightly in her hands.

She must have been there for hours because soon she was finishing her third book, finger tracing over the words about binding spells, of old ceremonies that used to be held between true loves, they spoke about magic how anything could be possible; but it was all speculation, theories that mainly started with one great truth: True Love could break any curse.

Her eyes caught onto a line about mythical creatures and their magic when she heard a surprised gasp breaking her focus, her eyes rising from the book to see the Queen, regal stature and large dress making her rather imposing, if Regina hadn’t been curled up so tightly on the chaise, if she hadn’t boxed herself in with the books she would have stood up and properly bow, but she couldn’t move so she only bowed her head slightly, apology rolling off her tongue on autopilot. “I’m so sorry, Your Majesty, I can go if you’d like to be alone.”

“No…” Snow waved her off, “I just didn’t see you at first. You blend in quite well…”

“Oh…” She blushed, pulling the book closer to her middle like it’d be ripped from her grasp. “I do hope it’s okay that I’m reading these books…”

“Of course, sweetheart,” Snow smiled that overly kind smile of hers, voice dripping with sweetness she was sure she would get a toothache from it. “You are our guest.” She looked Regina over, stepping closer she looked down at one of the covers of the books. “Studying for something? Or is… a guide to a healthy pregnan–_oh_.”

Regina stared up at her in fear, pulling the book close to her chest which only revealed the next one which was about childbirth and, tears welled in her eyes as she looked away, scaring down at the deep drown cover with golden embossed lettering glittering tauntingly up at her. “Your Majesty…please,” Her voice cracked as her eyes looked up at the neutral expression staring between her frightened eyes and a book, one glance tauntingly telling her it was the one about magic and its effects on pregnancy, left open on a page that spoke of possible complications.

Snow reached over, picking up the book she looked at the pages, smiling sadly, “Emma read this book when she was pregnant with Henry, and again when expecting Hope…”

“Your Majesty?” Regina bit her lip, fingers fiddling with the pages of the book hidden under the one she tried helplessly to hide from Snow’s eyes.

“I’d be correct to assume you are with child?”

A sob broke from her lungs, a sputtering heart breaking sound as she pulled her legs closer to her, hiding, protecting the small bump that had started showing even more the last day or so. “I didn’t… it wasn’t… I’m so sorry…” she covered her face with her hands. “I don’t know what to do…” it was a heartbreaking confession that until this moment she hadn’t voiced to anyone.

“Shhh, sweetheart,” Snow’s hand was laid comfortingly on her shoulder and her head snapped up, surprised eyes meeting Snow’s within a second. “It will be okay…”

“My mother…” She shook her head, “I can’t… have a baby…” she gasped, the panicked words spewing from her and then, to her shock, because this is not the woman she’d ever picture being the one she’d open up to, and definitely not the one who would pull her against her middle in a strangely mothering hug, rubbing her back in soothing circles… none of it made sense. “I didn’t plan on this…I don’t-I don’t know how it happened.”

Snow laughed, pulling Regina back by her shoulders and offering her a reassuring smile even if Regina looked about two seconds from throwing up in fear all over the Queen’s pretty white gown. “I imagine it’d be the old fashion way, sweetheart.”

Regina shrunk away at her words, she suddenly felt dirty, seedy, nothing but a common whore from those words, under the Queen’s righteous gaze, a Queen who had married her true love, who had only ever been with him, she probably assumed Regina had met a man in a tavern and that’s how she found herself with child… when in reality, she too had only been intimate with her true love… even if they were not married.

“I mean no malice by that, Regina,” She picked up a stack of the books, carefully lowering herself on the seat next to Regina. “You must be very scared right now, being unwed and all alone…” She nodded, curling up smaller as she stared at the soft contours of Snow’s face, salt and pepper hair tied back in an intricate bun and her crown was perched on top, she was a Queen, and she was talking to Regina about this child she’s to have out of wedlock… a child she does not know belongs to her own daughter.

“I was not much older than you are when I had Emma, I still am not sure how Emma handled having Henry so young…” Regina watched her closely, looking over the title of the book in her lap. “This is a good one, I found it very helpful, so did Emma during her first pregnancy.”

She held out the book towards Regina and she fumbled a bit as she reached for it. “Th-thank you…” she stuttered as she gripped onto the book, pulling it close to her and holding it against her chest.

“I’m sure you will be a great mother, I loathe to say it but… I see how good you are with my grandchildren, I imagine you will be even better with your own.”

“I… thank you?” She frowned, feeling her fear shift to a sudden flash of anger, to defend her love for Henry and Hope but… well, Snow was probably not the best person to fight on this topic.

“And if you have any questions… please don’t be afraid to ask me… or Emma of course.” Regina nodded, eyes once again wide in surprise, blinking at her until the Queen slowly stood, placing the books back on the chaise before she offered Regina a more genuine smile. “And if you need help finding a midwife I can talk to the one we hired for Emma.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty…” She rushed out, an odd feeling setting in her chest, maybe Snow wasn’t all that bad after all… “It means a lot…thank you…”

“Of course.” She nodded curtly, turning to walk away, posture so regal it threw Regina off for a few long seconds that it took her almost 3 extra seconds to realize the Queen had turned back to face her, Regina’s head tilting in question spired the Queen on. “And your secret is safe with me, Sweetheart.”

“Thank you…” Regina breathed and then the Queen was sauntering out again, looking almost like she was floating… she wasn’t sure if she actually wasn’t because she could not even hear her footsteps as she walked away.

She sunk further against the arm of the chair, body completely deflating, her mind bouncing around as it tried to figure out what had just happened and after god knows how long she finally pulled the book from her chest and looked down at the cover, The Guide to Childbirth staring up at her, her finger running over the branded lettering on the leather cover. 


	13. Chapter 12

Emma slipped into Regina’s bedchambers after lunch when the woman hadn’t made an appearance, worry twisting up her gut so tightly she could barely eat. So as soon as the kids were running off to classes Emma made a beeline to search for Regina, a breath of relief bursting from her lungs when she spotted her curled up on the bed, blankets pulled up under her chin to keep out the chill.

“You missed lunch…”

“I wasn’t hungry…”

Emma smiled, magically changing out of her dress and crawling onto the bed behind her, brushing her hair from her face and smiling as brown eyes blinked open. “You feeling alright?”

“Yeah…”

“Good,” she slipped under the covers, kissing Regina’s temple before she wrapped herself around her, hand running up Regina’s arm to tangle their fingers together. Regina let out a long sigh burrowing back into Emma’s body until they were pressed firmly together.

They laid there for a long time, Emma just listening to her breathing, hugging her a little tighter when she noticed the slightest hitch in her breath, resting her forehead against the back of Regina’s head, her nose pressed against the back of her neck smiling when she realised each breath she took tickled along Regina’s skin.

Emma pressed a kiss against her shoulder blade, keeping her lips pressed there as she felt Regina’s breath tremble with emotion, she squeezed Regina’s hand, frowning when Regina slipped hers away to wipe away her tears. Emma shifted her hold, gripping Regina’s hip and tugging her closer before she slipped her hand under Regina’s tunic, splaying it over her stomach to hug her close, and a dizzying amount of emotions struck her as she felt the bump under her fingertips, a gasp skittering over Regina’s shoulder as Emma marvelled at it, her fingers brushing soothingly over her skin, trying to offer comfort as Regina’s body trembled, a small whimper leaving Regina’s mouth, her ability to hold onto her emotions slipping. “It’s okay, I got you…” she promised, as she placed another kiss to Regina’s shoulder blade.

The sob that burst from her was sudden, a gasping cry as her body sagged and trembled and Emma just held her tighter, burying her face in her neck to will away her own tears at the heartbreaking sounds leaving Regina, cracking her open and pouring out.

Regina suddenly turned around in Emma’s arms, wrapping herself around Emma’s body and nudging Emma’s head aside with her own so she could burrow her head against Emma’s collarbone, tears instantly soaking Emma’s skin.

It took her a few moments to register the change before Emma wrapped her arms around Regina’s back, one hand pressed against her bare skin bunching her tunic up so their bare middles were pressed together and Emma could feel her bump against her stomach making her emotions swirl again and tears roll from her eyes as she buried her other hand in Regina’s hair and held her trembling form as securely as she could in hopes to offer her as much comfort as possible. “Talk to me Regina.”

“I’m s-so s-scared, Em-ma!” She sobbed out, the fear dripping from her heart wrenching confession. Her body trembling and nails digging into Emma’s shoulder as she held on like she might just float away, wailing sobs ripping out from deep within her chest before she confessed again. “I’m so scared that sometimes I can’t breathe… it feels like a weight is sitting on my chest, like hands are wrapping around my heart and squeezing and… oh gods, Emma…!”

She peppered kissed along her shoulder blade, knowing that she just needed to let her get it all out even if all Emma wanted to do was promise her it’d be okay, to tell her she wasn’t going anywhere… that she’d help every step of the way… to profess her undying l–_oh_ Emma’s thoughts skidded to a stop, a gasp leaving her as she realized suddenly that she was… but now wasn’t the time, she had to focus on Regina, on comforting her, on listening to her.

“I don’t know what to do, Emma… I don’t think I can do this… I’m not… my mother will… I don’t know what to even do with a baby!” She gasped, wailing sobs now being replaced by erratic breathing and fearful confessions. “What if I’m a bad mom?! What if I drop them? Hurt them? I couldn’t handle if something ever happened to them Emma…” a sob broke free again, “What if I lose them? Or someone hurts them? I can’t lose someone else I love… gods, it all hurts… every time I close my eyes my mind just lists all the things that could go wrong… that could happen and… what if my magic hurts them? There was a book, it said magic while you’re pregnant could be dangerous? Is that true? What if I have already hurt them?” 

Emma pulled her impossibly closer, her heart clenching at the memories of her own fears when she first found out she was pregnant, especially with Hope when she realized she’d be doing it alone… she’d be raising two kids alone… still sometimes she’s scared she’s mess them up, worried she’s a bad mother and she knows there is nothing anyone could say then, and even now that would quash those fears. So she holds Regina tight, she places kisses against her shoulder, and mindlessly traces the marks on her back… and most importantly, she listens.

* * *

Emma had dinner brought to Regina’s chambers that night, their small family sitting together on the bed, Hope sitting by Regina’s side while Emma and Henry sat at the end of the bed, everyone focused on Henry’s retelling of his sword fighting lessons earlier that day. Regina’s eyes were less haunted as she smiled brightly at the boy, actually sparkling as she laughed tonight and Emma couldn’t control the way her heart soared.

Her smile was one of the most beautiful things Emma had ever gotten the chance to see, and although it wasn’t as bright as it’s ever been it reached her eyes making the crinkle adorable at the corners and the kids looked up at her with such admiration, such love that Emma thought maybe she should be jealous, wouldn’t most people be? But she wasn’t, not at all. she loved the way her kids loved Regina, she legitimately believes the way Regina loves her kids is the greatest thing to ever happen in her life, it was like she was watching her family form before her eyes, sometimes she thinks maybe all her life -their lives- they have been waiting for Regina to join them, an empty space just waiting for Regina to fill and she couldn’t possibly be happier. There’s nothing more they truly need yet sometimes she finds her heart longing for more, more of something she doesn’t know what… no idea why _this_ wasn’t enough and why seeing Regina’s expressions mirrored back at her by the children made her want to explode with these unknown emotions but… they did… she was… maybe she didn’t know love until now… and there it is, the thing she’s always too afraid to say, to explore but… well, Regina makes her feel more happy than she’s ever been; but also more scared, more vulnerable, the thought of losing her grips around her heart painfully and yet, she’s never felt more free than she does with her. It’s all so confusing.

“Mom?”

She startled, eyes blinking and shooting around bouncing from Regina’s look of confusion with the slightly smirk curling on her lips like she just knew she was watching her and then finally landing on Henry. “Yes, sorry, what is it, Kid?”

He rolled his eyes, “Nothing you were just all glassy eyed and I was worried you were going to drool on yourself…”

Emma let out a shocked gasp while Regina chuckled at the woman and she wanted to be upset at Henry for pointing out her staring but it was suddenly worth it for the sound of Regina’s laughter after going so long without it. “I don’t drool…”

“I don’t know, mom, you were practically salivating while staring at Regina.”

“I was not!”

Regina snorted and Emma looked over at her, smile spreading painfully across her face as her eyes got that mushy look in them again, Regina was beautiful like this, locks of dark curls falling out of her loose braid, the faintest sign of a blush colouring her cheeks, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth to keep the smile and laughter at bay but there was no hiding it in the way her eyes were crinkled and shimmering with mirth… she was beautiful, breathtaking, she was…

“Mom, you’re doing it again.”

“Am not!” she whined, shyly meeting Regina’s eyes and she’s pretty sure she was just a pile of mush when she was rewarded with that small shy smile and the cutest scrunching of her nose and… yeah, she really needs to get a hold of herself before she really does start drooling or crying or professing her love to the woman, with their kids with them… wait… “Oh…” she gasped, Emma’s eyes widen and locked on hers and Regina’s head tilted slightly, brow furrowing as she tried to figure out what was wrong with Emma. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, she’d investigate whatever that means later, right now she just wants to enjoy this moment. “What about you, Munchkin, did you have a good day?”

Hope nodded vigorously, cheeks puffed out around her mouth full of bread but her chocolate brown eyes shimmered with excitement and they just had Emma thinking about Regina again and really… she was a goner… she was useless… Regina had broken her… which was just proven by instead of listening to her daughter’s stories she was thinking about curling up in bed with Regina and mapping her body with her lips, of tracing her fingers over the cute little bump Regina hasn’t let her actually fully see yet, and she just… she wanted to hold her and kiss her and make her feel as loved as Emma felt for her and… yeah, Regina had invaded every inch of her brain and they should just stick her in a corner to gather dust because there was no way she could be of any use anymore.

* * *

“I have to admit…this is not how I pictured this night ending…”

Regina laughed, looking over at her from over Henry’s head, smile bright but sleepy, “Oh yeah? How did you picture it going, Princess?”

Emma rolled her eyes opening her mouth to reply but a grunt of pain came out instead as Hope elbowed her in the side. “Cuddling, yes, but without these two kids sleeping between us…”

Regina smiled, a content sigh leaving her mouth as she looked back up at the ceiling, Hope’s small snores filling the silence as she thoughtfully ran her hand over the small bump that now looked like the product of a very large meal. “I’m sorry…”

“For what?” she husked, eyes moving up to Regina’s profile.

“For pushing you away… for being distant… after I promised you I wouldn’t be…” She flicked her eyes over to Emma, seeing the understanding smile and her lips quirked up as she went back to staring at the roof as she continued. “I was just having a hard time dealing with everything and I just… I don’t know, I was scared…”

“It’s okay…I understand…this must have been very shocking for you…”

“It was… but it doesn’t excuse the way I treated you… and the kids… I know I worried you all…”

“You did…” Emma looked down at Hope by her side and Henry sleeping against Regina’s shoulder, their sleeping arraignments surprising to say the least but… the kids just seemed happy to be together. “But I think they understood…”

“I hope so…” She sighed, combing her fingers through Henry’s hair and Emma’s heart warmed at the affection she offered him.

“They love you, they understand… I know it.”

Regina flashed her a gentle smile, “Thank you, Emma… for just being here for me…”

“Always…” they shared a smile, Emma reaching around the kids towards Regina and instantly she moved her hand from her belly to clasp onto Emma’s fingers. “Get some sleep… the kids will have us up at the ass crack of dawn.”

Regina chuckled, nodding her head before she let out a long sigh, head lulling towards Henry’s as she whispered, “Goodnight, Emma…”

“Goodnight, baby…”

“No…”

“Babe?” the next sigh was one of annoyance but she didn’t say anything and Emma curled up on her side, shifting as close as she could to Regina without squashing the kids, eyes tracing over her relaxed features until sleep finally took a hold of them.

* * *

“Moms…” Henry’s whine tore her out of sleep, brows furrowing together and a small sleepy grunt leaving her lips as she tried to register what the boy was saying. “I need to pee…” He said, pushing at their clasped hands enclosing him between their bodies.

“Oh…sorry, dear…” she slipped her hand from Emma’s and Henry carefully scrambled out of bed.

“Thanks, Regina.” He mumbled as he made a beeline for the bathroom, but Regina frowned as she thought about what broke her from her sleep and… she had to have been hearing things she concluded before she fell back asleep, waking up as Henry crawled back into bed and she turned, wrapping her arms around the boy who giggled and whined.

“Shhh, sleeping.” Came Emma’s grumbled voice before she reached out blindly for Regina, catching her fingers and squeezing.

“Moms…” Henry complained and if either were more awake they probably would have freaked out but again, in their half asleep state they both figured he was talking to Emma and fell back asleep, cuddled together under the thick blanket.

* * *

“Mama wakes up!”

She groaned as she registered the small hands shaking her shoulder, “Hope… stop…”

“Mama, I gots to pee…” She whined and Regina blinked open an eye at her.

“Ask your mother…”

Hope huffed, dropping dramatically on her bottom. “She’s not here, she and Henry went to get breakfast.”

“Okay…okay…” she groaned again, rolling onto her back and rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she slowly started to wake up more.

“Mamaaaa.”

“Okay, okay, I’m up, let’s go.” She practically dragged herself from the mattress while Hope slid over the side of the bed and ran to the bathroom, the sight of the bouncing toddler woke her up though and she stumbled towards the girl, helping her pee and not focus on the rather pungent smell of her urine filling the space and making her stomach turn.

“Mama, I’m done…are yous okay? You look–” Regina placed the girl on the floor and magicked away the dirty pail, pressing her fingers to her lips to try and ease away the nausea. “Pale…” Hope finished finally, looking up at Regina with worried eyes.

“I just… need a minute,” She gagged, snapping her eyes closed, so focused on her breathing that she actually jumped when a small hand slipped into hers, tugging slightly before Hope started playing with her fingers, finding them fascinating.

“We have breakfa–” Emma’s announcement died, Regina assuming it was because she didn’t see them in the bed, and her assumptions were proven right by the sound of rustling dishes and Emma put down the food and the quick footsteps that led Emma to the doorway right as Regina looked over at it. “Hey, you okay?”

“Yes… Hope just had to pee.”

Emma winced, “Oh, yeah, bread it is then…” Regina raised a brow as Emma walked over, grasping Regina’s elbow for support before she looked down at Hope, “Munchkin, why don’t you go join your brother for breakfast.”

“Okay, Mommy…” She looked sadly between the two before she hugged Regina’s legs then dashed off chattering happily with Henry as he prepared her a plate of food.

“I got you…” Emma breathed, helping her sit on the floor and Regina groaned again, pulling her legs up to her chest but stopped, feeling them press against her belly and a small giggle broke free. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m not going to be able to do this for much longer am I?”

Emma chuckled, sitting down next to her she shook her head, “No, sadly not… but there’s other great positions to be discovered.” Regina let out an annoyed chuckle, combing the hair that fell from her braid back, she just wanted to lie down and not move for the rest of the day. “Hey, it’s okay, I got you…” Emma reassured her, tugging on Regina until she was leaning back against Emma who slowly wrapped her arms around her body, and slowly found their way to splay over her middle making Regina chuckle, turning her head slightly to place a kiss to the underside of Emma’s jaw before relaxing back against her.

* * *

With the winter chill now at full effect and the snow covering the ground, they were forced to spend their day indoors instead of down at the beach. Which after a lot of intense thinking from the kids about what they could possibly do they wound up in the playroom, Henry drawing in his notebooks and Hope sitting in Regina’s lap as they flipped through a few books, Regina finding it hard to sit like that with her now growing belly, finding herself getting uncomfortable quicker than she usually would have. “Guppy, sweets…” she nudged the girl as she shifted on the floor, large brown eyes meeting hers when the girl tipped her head back to look at her, the cuteness of the moment distracting her from her discomfort for a second before she felt the tingle in her legs and pain radiating up her back from the uncomfortable way she was seated.

“Yes, mama?”

“Can you just…” She winced and picked the girl up off her lap and deposited her on the floor, “I’m sorry,” She felt tears welling in her eyes when she saw the hurt look flash over Hope’s face, “You’re just… hurting me… a little bit”

Henry looked up from his book, eyes flicking over her searchingly and pausing at her middle before looking at Hope, “Hope, what was that thing you saw yesterday again?”

Hope perked up and crawled over to Henry while Regina fell onto her back, pressing the heels of her hands into her eyes to make the tears go away but stubbornly they refused to go.

“Are you okay, Regina?”

She rolled her head to look at Henry, taking in his unsure eyes and something in her cracked, thinking about how distant she’d been recently and how scared they must have been, the tears rolled down her cheeks causing an annoyed whine to escape her as she stubbornly wiped at them. “I’m sorry…”

Henry crawled over until he was sitting at her side, placing a hand on her shoulder to get her attention and when she glanced over he offered her his best attempt at a reassuring smile which just made her sob harder and Henry look panicked.

“Mama! Hen-ry! What did you do?!”

“Nothing!”

Regina reached out blindly clasping Henry’s hand to calm him, “It’s o-okay just,” she laughed through her tears, squeezing Henry’s hand before she pulled it from her shoulder and sat back up, turning to look at their identical looks of panic. “Listen, my darlings…” she took Hope’s hand with her other and pulled her and Henry’s into her lap, holding them together.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed but…” She breathed out an unsteady breath, trying to figure out just how to say it, her eyes finding Henry’s and that look of concern and understanding both threw her and propelled her on. “I’m having a baby…” her eyes snapped between them both, “I’m having a baby and that’s why I was so distant before…” Hope’s eyes widened in fear and Regina realized her mistake instantly. “No, guppy, I’m not leaving, or replacing you… either of you,” She clarified as she locked eyes with Henry. “I was scared, I wasn’t expecting this and… I got really scared and I didn’t know how to express it so I pulled away… does that make sense?”

They both nodded and Regina squeezed their hands again. “And I know that wasn’t okay to do, and so I’m very very sorry about that, I know it must have hurt you both… how you must have been worried about me…”

“You okay though?” Hope asked, brows furrowed together and lip jutted out in a thoughtful pout.

“Yes… I just… pregnancy it makes me feel sick, and act sick but I’m fine.”

“Mom was sick a lot with Hope too…” Henry informed her and Regina smiled brightly at him, squeezing his hand gently. “She cried a lot too… at first I thought it was about dad but… then she cried cause grandpa ate the last cookie and…” he shrugged and she felt tears pooling in her eyes again as she was overwhelmed by her love for the boy and the grief of missing out on these things with them.

“Mama?”

“I’m sorry…” she took a steadying breath, “some things may change, I might not be able to do the things I used to be able to do and I may get emotional,” she chuckled through her tears which quickly turned into a sob when Hope reached up to wipe away the ones that fell. “I love you both so much, I need you to know that, this baby won’t change anything, you’re both my babies, and I love you.”

Henry’s lower lip jutted out and suddenly he was hugging her tightly, crying against her chest and Regina wrapped her arm around him slowly, rubbing his back as he sobbed. “I love you too! I was so scared…”

“Shhh, baby…it’s okay…”

Hope sniffled and Regina pulled on her arm and the girl crawled into her lap and Regina wrapped them both up in a tight hug. “I love you too, mama…”

“I’m so sorry, babies… I promise to be better, okay?”

They nodded against her chest and she pulled them tighter, kissing the tops of their heads and rocked them side to side, humming a soothing tune, her fingers combing through their hair until both relaxed against her.

After another few long moments they pulled back, both noticing Regina shifting slightly, her back still unhappy from earlier. “Sorry…”

“It’s okay…” Regina booped both their noses making them giggle, her smile wide before she shifted to lean back on her hands, watching the two studying her. “Okay, what is it…”

“Is it moms?”

Regina chuckled, “Yes, it is your mother’s… but she doesn’t know.”

“Is that the baby?” Hope asked, poking her belly which was made more obvious by her tunic pulling over her from her sitting position.

“Yes, that is the baby.”

“How did it get in there?”

Regina’s eyes widened and Henry started laughing, a shared look told them both that neither wanted to really get into that with the toddler, “Magic,” she replied which wasn’t technically a lie… at least not totally, and Henry just laughed more until he realized how it had happened and his face scrunched up, he knew they had to for Hope but, Regina giggled, putting all her weight on one arm she reached out, poking the boy’s arm making him laugh again.

“Are you happy now?”

Regina pursed her lips in thought, really considering Henry’s question, “I’m still a little scared but… yes, I am happy…”

“Okay.”

“Okay?” She tilted her head, corners of her lips turning up with a loving smile.

“Yes, I’m happy for you… and mom…” he nodded, “and if you need any help with anything…”

“I help too!” Hope announced, smile wide as she bounced on her bum and Regina shifted upright again, cupping both their cheeks in her hands, thumbs brushing over them lovingly.

“Thank you both so much.” Her voice cracked with emotion as she felt tears burning in her eyes again.

Henry smiled widely, “You’re family… they’re family.” He pointed at her belly and she pulled them back into a hug as tears poured from her eyes anew.

“I love you both so much.”

“I love you too.”

“I love you too, mama…”

She sobbed and pulled them even tighter, both whining in her grasp making her loosen her grip through tearful laughter.

* * *

“I take it you had a good day with the kids?” Emma asked while Regina was working on the ties at the back of her dress.

“Yes, I told them about the baby and apologized…”

“I figured when Hope told me she was getting a baby sister before you showed up to Storytime…”

Regina laughed through the panic suddenly clenching around her chest, “She asked me where babies come from so call yourself lucky…”

Laughter burst out of Emma before she could reign it in, turning her head once she got it down to giggles, smiling widely at the glare she was receiving. “I’m sorry…”

“I’m sure you are… but remember, I’m the one in control right now so, don’t mess with me.”

“Oh-woah!” Emma stumbled as Regina pulled roughly on her corset. “Okay, okay, sorry…”

“Damn right you are.”

Emma chuckled, a grin curling on her lips, “Bossy.”

“You love it.”

“I do.”

Regina’s eyes filled with warmth and she dipped forward, connecting their lips in a slow kiss before she got back to work, the rest of the task done in silence so they could get to bed quicker, Emma’s head resting against Regina’s shoulder as she traced her finger around Regina’s hand resting over her belly, Regina chuckled at not only the sensation, but also at Emma’s all around fascination with her belly… she wonders if the knowledge that it’s her biological child would make her mushier but she thinks it probably wouldn’t change much. “You’re such an idiot.” She said through laughter and Emma turned her head to look at her, eyes dancing with mirth as she stared.

“Yours,” and then tipped her head up to kiss the freckle on her jaw making Regina swoon, her hand playing mindlessly with Emma’s hair as she went back to watching the Princess’s fingers trace over her small bump.

* * *

Regina knew she had to see Ursula after everything, to talk to her but the thought of seeing her made a lump of fear lodge itself in her throat. She kept putting it off because she had the excuse of making it up to the kids, but she knew she couldn’t put it off forever.

So finally she snuck out of the palace, dark cloak pulled tight around her body and hood pulled over her eyes, but as the beach came into sight she froze, staring at the waves as they crashed onto the shore, anxiety twisting around her and clenching tightly around her heart, fear lodged in her throat again and the frustrating burn of tears in her eyes as she debated on turning back around and heading back into the palace and just hiding in her room or the library for the rest of the day; but she knew, she knew she had to talk to Ursula because not only did she need to apologize for what she had done but Regina also knew she’d have answers to all her questions. But still she only managed to step one foot onto the sand before she stopped again, hands twisting nervously together as her mind wandered, reached, dredged up ridiculous scenarios until she took a step back and went back to staring at the shore.

“Come on, Regina… just… move!” She hissed at herself, hands clenched into fists at her sides, “don’t be such a guppy!” she huffed, setting her jaw and with raw determination she stormed ahead… and made it halfway across the beach before her anxieties hit again. “What if she’s mad at me…” she pulled her lower lip between her teeth, pressing her hand against her stomach on autopilot and everything seemed to stop, feeling the bump there, her body deflating and tears rolling down her cheeks before she stubbornly brushed them away and stared at the water. “We can do this… it’s just Ursula… your best and oldest friend…” and with a new sense of determination she stormed the rest of the way onto the dock, she needed to be comforted, reassured by someone who fully understood her situation and the fears she was having that she couldn’t possibly share with Emma.

She stared down at the water, watching the sun dance across the surface before she carefully lowered herself to the edge on the dock, wrapping her cloak tightly around her to keep out the cold, her boots vanishing as she dipped her toe into the water, staring out across the ocean, waiting for any sign of Ursula’s arrival.

“Took you long enough.”

Her head snapped to the left, seeing the woman floating not far away, smile teasing. “I’m sorry…” she could see her shrug nonchalantly before she swam over.

“No worries, child…I’m just glad you’re okay.”

Regina chuckled brokenly, tightening her arms around herself and staring down at the water as she kicked her feet. “I don’t know about that…”

“Oh boy, what’s got you so dramatic now?” Ursula asked before she pulled herself up onto the dock, tentacles turning into legs as she settled herself by Regina’s side, nudging her playfully. “C’mon, you can tell me…”

Regina turned to her with wide tear-filled eyes and a defined frown. “I’m sorry, Ursula… about how I acted. I was just so…”

“Terrified?”

“Yes!”

“It’s okay, Regina, I understand,” She smiled, resting her hand on Regina’s knee and squeezed it reassuringly.

“I don’t know what to do…”

“It’s okay, you have time…”

Regina scoffed, “I don’t know about that…”

“What do you mean?” She pulled open her cloak, Ursula followed the movement with her eyes, a gasp leaving her mouth as Regina pulled up her shirt to better show the bump. “Oh boy… it looks like you swallowed a whole melon.”

Regina barked out a laugh, looking down at her stomach, a fond smile curling on her lips. “I know…”

“When did _that_ happen?”

“Just this last week it really… uh, jumped out…”

Ursula laughed, reaching out her hand to place on Regina’s stomach, “You are further along than I thought…”

“About that, I have a um, theory…”

Ursula retracted her hand as Regina lowered her shirt, turning on the dock she folded her legs under her as she faced Regina, waiting patiently. “Shoot.”

“When Emma and I made Hope, there was this tingling… I don’t know how to explain it but… I think that was how she was… made and,” she frowned, pressing her hand to her stomach nervously again. “I haven’t felt that since…”

“I see…”

“I could be wrong, maybe I only felt it because I was…” She scrunched up her face in thought and Ursula laughed, clasping her shoulder to tell her it was okay. “But the symptoms started before Emma and I started sleeping together again and just…” She looked at her with pleading eyes and Ursula’s eyes widened.

“What if you got pregnant that night too and it wasn’t until after Neverland that the pregnancy progressed…”

“Yes…”

“It is possible…”

Regina looked defeated, eyes wide with fear again, “Do you think they’ll be okay… if that’s true…?”

“Yes, of course! I’m sure they’re not the only baby that hit the pause button while in Neverland… I mean, you’re okay and you were a toddler for 10 years!”

“I suppose you’re right…” her feet kicked through the water nervously again and Ursula squeezed her shoulder again, this time to get her attention.

“Okay, what else is worrying you? Besides your baby’s possible stunted growth but… honestly child, I think it’s doing just fine,” She enunciated by placing her hand on Regina’s rounded stomach and Regina offered her a slightly pained smile. 

“I was reading some books,” Ursula groaned, removing her hand from Regina’s belly and folding them in her lap while Regina pouted at her. “I was worried, and I just wanted to be sure… be prepared and… I read this one book, about how magic can affect the baby and I just… what if I already hurt them… you know? They’re not made the normal way, they’re a product of true love magic… I read up on that too, it’s the most powerful magic of all, did you know that?” Ursula nodded, the faintest smirk on her lips as Regina rubbed her belly anxiously. “Well what if the more magic I use the more I take from them, what if it’s draining their life force or something?”

“Regina…”

“No, listen, it could happen, the books said these things happen… and,” tears welled in her eyes, “I can’t lose them, Ursula, I wouldn’t survive!”

“You won’t lose them, Regina.” Ursula, interrupted, placing her on Regina’s thigh, “Magic won’t harm the baby, it’s perfectly safe… using it won’t hurt them…”

“You don’t know that! Magical babies are not common with our people so how could you be sure?!”

“I just know… _but_ if you’re so worried about magic ask Emma, she’s the one who will have answers but, you’ve been using magic all this time for 4 years, and they seem fine so far.”

Regina pouted, looking down at her lap, “I guess… but, that’s not all…”

“Okay, what else is there?”

“Do you think they’ll be born with a tail? What determines whether the baby is born with legs or a fin? How am I to explain that to Emma? How am I going to explain any of this to Emma?! She thinks I slept with some random man during my travels, how do I tell her it’s not only her baby but that I’m a mermaid, that Hope is mine too, that we share true love… that this baby might just have a fin?! She’ll think I’m crazy, Ursula! You didn’t see how crazy she thought Henry’s theories were… if I start up she will have me committed!” She gasped in a deep breath. “What will I do about the King and Queen? There’s no way they will accept this, much less the fact that I am a mermaid… they don’t… but, Ursula, we can never be a real family, they will never accept their daughter being with a woman let alone a commoner.”

“You’re not a commoner.”

“They don’t know that! They cannot know that! What if they take the child from me? What if they’re born with a fin and they kill me and keep my baby in a tank to parade around for those shows they like so much? What if they kill us both?!”

“Regina, breathe!”

She took in another gasping breath, “I don’t know what I’m doing, Ursula, I don’t know how to care for a baby, will they need time in the water? What if I drop them? What if I’m a bad parent and they turn out like those people…”

“You will be a great mom, Regina, you will figure out how to care for the baby, and if you drop it… they bounce,” Regina’s eyes widened comically, a horrified gasp bursting out of her and Ursula couldn’t help but laugh. “Sorry, but I will be here for you… and your sister… and your mother–”

“Oh my God! Mother! What will mother think?! Not only did I knock up the princess but I also went and got myself knocked up! She surely won’t understand raising it on land–”

“Regina!” her eyes widened as they focused on Ursula finally seeming to comprehend, to notice her ragged breathing and the tears soaking her face. “Thank you, now you need to calm down, I know you’re scared, that’s normal but you must stop thinking about all the things that could go wrong, it will be okay, if you have the baby on land they will be born with legs, your magic will not hurt them, and nobody is going to kill you and keep your child in a tank… not on my watch at least.” She offered her a crooked smile and Regina sagged a bit, Ursula grabbing hold of her hand and pulling it into her lap. “As for your mother, she accepted long ago that this is the life you have chosen to live, she will accept that you are choosing to raise your children on land…”

“I’m so scared, Ursula…”

“I know, but you will be just fine…I promise…”

“What about Emma?”

“She will understand… if she loves you, she will understand and accept who you and your children truly are…”

“How can you be so sure?”

Ursula offered her a loving smile as she squeezed her hand, “I’ve seen the way she looks at you…” Regina opened her mouth as if to ask how but Ursula squeezed her hand again, smile turning lopsided as she confessed. “I am always looking out for you… I promised your mother all those years ago I’d never let harm befall you again and I’m not going to slack because you’re wandering around on land… on the contrary, my child, I’m going to keep a closer eye on you…” Regina laughed through her tears and Ursula reached up, wiping away her tears as she teased, “but no more sword fighting, got it?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Regina chuckled and Ursula pulled her in for a hug, her body instantly relaxing into Ursula, the safety she brought was one of family, of an aunt maybe, she was her best friend, she grew up with the woman by her side and by the time she was in her teens Regina went almost everywhere with Ursula, and reluctantly Ursula let her in and they created this bond that Regina never thought would end, she trusted her with her life, with her children’s lives… Ursula was as much family as her mother, as Emma and the kids, as Zelena, Melody and Eric. “Thank you…” She hugged her tighter and Ursula returned it, Regina marveling at the feeling of her belly pressed between them, an odd feeling she wasn’t quite used to yet.

“Any time…”

“I love you…”

“I love you too, my child.”

Regina smiled over her shoulder, revelling in the moment before she pulled back, looking at Ursula with inquisitive eyes. “Okay, I have more questions…”

Ursula laughed, “Of course you do…” and she listened and answered every tiny question Regina had, even if the nonsensical ones, she treated each question seriously, talking until the sun started to go down and Regina found she was starving and rather cold which made Ursula send her in with another loving hug.

“Wait!” Regina called, turning from where she was now standing across the beach, “Don’t tell mother, please…I want to be the one to tell her when I’m ready…”

“Of course,” Ursula offered her a smile and stood on the dock watching her retreat, diving back into the water when she was no longer in sight.

* * *

“Regina!” She jumped, spinning around to see the Queen approaching her, “How are you holding up? Was the book useful?”

“Uh y-yes, Your Majesty, they were all very useful,” She smiled unsurely at the older woman, “and I am doing well, thank you.”

“I am glad to hear,” she smiled brightly, the sight throwing Regina off for a moment while the Queen looked her over, eyes softening at the sight of her belly. “Look at that!”

Regina blushed, placing her hands on the small bump, “Yes, I swear it gets bigger every day.”

“You are still rather small, but I blew up like a balloon with Emma,” She smiled fondly at the memory. “How is the morning sickness?”

“It’s… well, I’m getting used to it but I do hope it passes soon…”

Snow nodded, looking around her before taking a step closer, resting her hand on Regina’s shoulder kindly. “I do too…”

“Thank you…” they shared a kind smile for the first time since, well, Regina suspects ever before Snow stepped away.

“I must be going, it was good seeing you up and about, sweetie.”

“Have a good day, Your Majesty.”

“Snow…” She smiled and then rushed off leaving Regina floundering trying to understand this sudden change in the woman.

“Am I seeing things or was my mother just nice to you?” Emma’s voice in her ear made her jump again, spinning to face Emma and slapping her arm.

“Don’t _do_ that!”

Emma chuckled, “Sorry, I was just in shock…”

“Yes…as was I…”

Emma smiled at her goofily before tucking a lock of hair behind Regina’s ear, “You look cute when you’re flustered.” Regina glared, “and even cuter when you’re grumpy.”

“Princess…”

“I know, I know… I have to go anyways, same place to be as my mother sadly… I’ll see you at dinner.” And to Regina’s further surprise Emma pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth and before she could wrap her mind around it the Princess was gone and Regina was left with a swarm of butterflies going off in her stomach.

* * *

“Ow fuck!”

“Watch it!” Emma yelled, gripping Regina’s elbow to stabilize her as she stumbled into the bed post. “Are you okay?”

“Yes… I just… lost my balance for a second…” she rubbed at her hip where she had banged it into the side of the chair.

“Did you hurt yourself?” Emma turned her around, hands going to Regina’s hips making her chuckle and bat her hands away.

“I’m fine…”

“I’ll be the judge of that.”

“Emma…” She giggled as Emma pulled up her tunic and dropped to her knees to investigate the area. “I’m fine… we’re fine.”

Emma’s finger traced over her full hip and Regina laughed more at how it tickled, “it’s a little red…”

“Because I walked into a chair.”

“It might bruise…” she ran her thumb over it, leaning back to meet Regina’s eyes over her belly and steadying growing breasts.

“I won’t die from a bruise.”

“Good,” She smiled, leaning forward to place a kiss to her hip bone and then to her protruding belly making tears well in Regina’s eyes. “I like having you around…”

Regina slipped her fingers into Emma’s hair, finger brushing over the small scar, their eyes meeting and suddenly the world stopped, their eyes saying everything they were both too afraid to say.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” and at Regina’s answering blush she placed another kiss to her belly before she stood, Regina’s hands moved to cup the back of her head while Emma’s cupped Regina’s neck, thumb brushing over the freckles on her jaw before she leaned in for a slow kiss, moving in as close as she could until their bellies were pressed together, both of them smiling into the kiss. 

Regina started giggling and Emma pulled back, glare already ready to be thrown her way and then it just froze and her whole face softened, morphing into something else, her hand raising to run her finger over Regina’s smile lines and the widened bridge of her nose and her chubby cheeks. “What?”

“You’re gorgeous…” Emma breathed, leaning in to kiss the tip of her nose and her cheek before she pressed her lips to the side of Regina’s mouth who turned her head to catch her lips instead, slow and loving and filled with so much emotion. Regina couldn’t help the tears rolling down her cheeks so Emma wiped them away with her thumbs before pulling back and kissing them away; Regina’s hands slipped to grip Emma’s waist as she swayed into her.

Their lips met again, tongues brushing together, Regina’s thumbs brushed over Emma’s hips, pulling her closer, while Emma’s hands continued to cup her cheeks, thumbs brushing away tears as they fell, “I’m sorry,” Regina whispered, pressing her forehead against Emma’s, their noses brushing with each panting breath. “I don’t know why I’m crying.”

“it’s okay…I was the same…”

“Henry mentioned…”

“That rat!”

Regina laughed, leaning forward to press their lips together in another kiss that lasted a few short moments before she pulled back again, smile breathtaking, mirrored almost instantly by Emma. “Let’s go to bed…”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Regina giggled and tugged on her hips as she stepped backwards, leading them towards the bed… until she stumbled again and Emma’s hands moved suddenly to her waist, steadying her. “I’m okay…”

“Maybe I should lead.” Regina giggled while Emma spun Regina around by her hips and walked them both towards the bed, helping Regina climb onto the mattress through her laughter, pressing kisses against her lips a few times before Emma helped Regina out of her tunic and under the covers which Emma quickly joined her under… and then tossed aside to gaze at her spayed across the mattress.

“What’re you doing? It’s cold…”

Emma kissed her pout away before she curled against Regina’s side and ran her finger down Regina’s belly. “Appreciating.”

“Well appreciate with the covers on.”

Emma rolled her eyes but pulled them up over their bodies, tucking them in before she splayed her hand over Regina’s belly, her fingers soon tangling together with Emma’s, smiles shared before they connected their lips in one last kiss before wishing each other good night.

* * *

“You need to eat something, it will help…” Emma stated as she leaned over Regina who was laying on the bed, eyes closed and her fingers pressed to her lips as if to force the nausea away.

“If you say that one more time I will throw up all over you.”

Emma pouted, shifting so she was sitting at her side, her hand gently brushing the hair from Regina’s forehead. “I just hate seeing you like this…”

“And I hate feeling like this…”

“I know, love…I know.”

“No.”

Emma started laughing because, really? Even now? “I will find something you will let me call you!”

“Yes, Regina.”

“How about, Gina?”

“If you call me that I’ll curse you.”

“Reggie?”

“Do you _want_ me to throw up on you?”

“No…” Emma twirled a strand of hair around her finger, “How’re you feeling?”

“Like I want to vomit.”

“I’m sorry… I told them not to make anything with fish…”

Regina opened one eye and somehow, glared with it… and somehow it was as frightening as it was cute. “Nothing like seeing your mother decapitating one of those poor creatures to get your appetite back.” Her face twisting up in disgust at the memory.

“How about you just eat a little bread? And stop thinking about that!” Emma yelled the last part as Regina gagged again.

“I can still hear it… smell i–” her eyes widened in panic and she shot up, “Oh gods!” and she was leaping from the bed and running as fast as she could to the washroom, tripping over her own feet once and then hitting the door jamb before finally making it into the room.

“Be careful!” Emma screeched chasing after her, freezing with a grimace as Regina threw up in the bathtub. “Shh, it’s okay…I got you…” she cooed, rubbing Regina’s back soothingly.

“I hate you…”

Emma chuckled, “No you don’t…”

“Yes I do, this is all your fault!” She yelled before throwing up acid, a small whimper leaving her mouth as it burnt up her throat.

“I said I was sorry… I thought I banned fish when we came back from Glowerhaven…”

Regina growled and coughed, slapping away Emma’s hands before her mind once again replayed the gruesome scene and she somehow managed to throw up more. “You did this to me!”

“Hey! I’m not the one who knocked you up!” Regina sobbed as she threw up some more and Emma’s hands moved to her back again. “Tell me who he is and I’ll send the mercenaries to take care of him.”

Regina laughed through her sobs, sitting back on her legs to look at Emma with wide tear-filled eyes and the cutest yet most heartbreaking pout she’d ever seen. “Can you get me water?”

“Of course… anything else?”

“A forgetting spell?”

Emma chuckled, leaning down she placed a kiss to the crown of Regina’s head before she went back to the main room, pouring a glass of water before padding back in, smiling as she saw Regina leaning back against the tub. “Here you go, my Queen.”

Regina squinted her eyes but said nothing, just held out her hands for the glass and Emma had to call that a victory, her excitement evident on her face which caused Regina to roll her eyes before bringing the glass to her lips. Emma magically cleaned up the tub before she sat down next to her, Regina fell against her side within a few seconds and Emma placed a kiss on the top of her head as she wrapped her arm around her shoulders and pulled her in closer. “I still hate you…”

“I hate you too.”

Regina’s lips quirked up with a smile as she once again brought the glass to her lips, slapping Emma’s hand away when she started rubbing her belly making the Princess laugh and kiss the top of her head again, and again, and again until Regina was smiling brightly and laughing at her behaviour.

* * *

Regina woke up to the sound of whispering, brows furrowing as she tried to figure out what was happening, registering the feeling of fingers at the bottom of her belly and a forehead pressed against the top and head resting just against just under her breasts, the quiet whispering still going.

“Listen, kid, you need to be nice to your mommy cause she might kill me if she keeps getting sick… just, give her a day off, maybe some yummy food cravings?” The fingers brushed over her belly again in thought. “She deserves the world, little one, don’t make her suffer too much… she’s been through enough… we just, we have to be a team, I will do my part out here and you do your part in there…” this time a whole hand was splayed at the side and partially over top. “I know you’re busy with other important things like growing healthy and strong, and you’re doing _so_ good, baby but… like give your mama some cravings today… I’ll get them to make anything you want, I just want her to be able to eat and keep it down… I’ll ban everyone from the palace too, mandatory showers… just… help me out here, kid.”

Regina felt the tears rolling down her cheeks, it took all of her not to reach out for Emma, not to sob but she was scared if she knew she was awake she’d stop and… she could listen to this forever.

“I was thinking, if you’re good we can take a little trip to see your auntie soon? The whole family, I know how much your mama loved Glowerhaven and she must be missing her sister so much so I was thinking maybe I could surprise her… but I don’t want to put her through the struggle of that journey again if she’s still sick so, do me a solid, baby…” she ran her thumb gently over Regina’s belly, lovingly, thoughtfully. “Okay, I love you, little one, keep growing, okay?” And she finished by pressing a kiss to Regina’s belly and she couldn’t stop her body for trembling with a sob which caused Emma to jump into a seated position, eyes wide as she stared down at her. “Regina! Uh…how much of that did you hear?”

“C’mere,” She reached out, and Emma leaned forwards, Regina’s hand slipping to the back of Emma’s neck as she pulled her in for a loving yet very wet kiss that was cut off every few moments so she could gasp for breath.

“I’m sorry… did I upset you…?”

“No…” She wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck and back, burrowing her face in her hair as she cried. “I’m happy… these are happy tears…”

“Okay…” Emma tried to keep herself from pressing into Regina, her body turned to the side so she didn’t squish the baby and her forearms pressed into the mattress, abs tensed and Regina giggled into her neck, rubbing her back to get her to relax and placing kisses along her neck and shoulders. “I don’t want to squish you…”

“You won’t…” Regina giggled, pushing herself up and Emma leaned back, arms wrapping around Regina’s back and finally “You had two kids, how are you such a baby?”

“Shush… or I’ll stop hugging you…”

“Don’t you dare!” Regina gasped and Emma laughed, nuzzling Regina’s neck as she held her close, one hand falling to Regina’s side, thumb brushing over the side of her belly.

* * *

Emma bit her lip nervously as she paced outside the small shop in town, trying to decide on whether or not she should go in… it’s something she’s wanted to do forever and now more than ever.

Emma looked around anxiously, Regina’s deep purple cloak pulled up over her face was disguising her well enough but at some point, someone would recognize her so… she might as well just go in… right? She looked up at the sign, biting her lip before she stepped forwards, pushing open the door and hearing the little bell jingle upon her entry.

“One second!” an accented voice yelled from the back and Emma fiddled with her hands as she looked around the room at the things on display. “Yes, hi, sorry, what can I do for you, Miss?”

“I need a few chairs…” She started, pulling off her hood and turning to look at the man who now turned to look around the room, nodding to himself in thought.

“What were you thinking, Miss? Perhaps a dining room chair? Rocking chair? One for your sitting room perhaps? As you can see we have plenty of options.” He swept his hand over the display before he finally turned around, his reaction rather comical as he realized who he was talking to. “Your Majesty,” He bowed deeply and Emma smiled, waving him off.

“No, please, it’s okay…”

“I would have come to you, Princess…”

“I know…but I kind of want it to be a surprise…”

“A surprise? For whom? Your parents?”

“No,” Emma chuckled, folding her hands in front of herself to stop her fidgeting. “Can I be real with you, Pinocchio?”

“Of course…”

“When I was pregnant with Henry your dad made me a couple of chairs, one for me and one for Henry for when he would grow up…” Pinocchio nodded, folding her hands over his chest. “Well, Henry is too big for his chair so Hope usually uses it and Henry mostly has to sit on the floor…”

“So you want another chair for the boy…?”

“Yes, and… another adult sized one… and two more that are a bit bigger… for the kids to grow into.”

“Kids? For Prince Henry, and Princess Hope?”

Emma blushed at her slip up, running a hand through her hair, “No… for Hope and… for a baby… not mine but…” She huffed, “I just need three chairs, one for an adult, I want an ocean theme, she really likes the ocean, she is always at the beach with the kids collecting shells and swimming… I think it’s where she feels most at home and she’s having a baby so she needs her own chair… make it nice, okay?” Pinocchio nodded, fainted smirk curling on his lips. “And of course the one for Henry, he likes dragons and knights and all those mythological creatures… they all like mermaids actually…” Emma chuckled to herself. “And just a bigger one for the baby and Hope to grow into… I want them to be of use…”

“I see…so you want a new chair for Prince Henry, a future one for Princess Hope and then the baby to grow into, and an adult sized one for…” He looked Emma over, a smile lighting up his eyes, “your girlfriend?”

“Yes,” Emma nodded but froze when his words finally registered, “wait, no, yes the chairs, no to the girlfriend…she’s just a friend.”

“A friend you are having a chair made for… and for her child to grow into?”

“Uh… yes?”

Pinocchio chuckled, walking around the country and pulling out a piece of paper, “Alright, let’s go over that order again…”

“Thank you…” Emma stepped forward, leaning over the counter as they worked on every small detail of the design for the chairs, Emma getting more and more excited the more the details came to life. “Yes, those are perfect…”

“Right… I will get started on these right away…”

“Thank you…” Emma smiled, running her finger over the larger scale drawing of what the back of Regina’s chair will look like, the love obvious on her features.

“One last thing…”

Emma’s eyes snapped up before she started nodding, “Payment, of course!” she went to move her hands to dig in her cloak for the pouch of money but hands placed over hers stopped her retreat and she looked up with curious eyes, taking in his kind and oddly understanding features.

“No, Princess…” his smile grew, “What about a crib?”

“Oh…” she stood there frozen for a few long moments, tears shimmering in her eyes as she thought of designing a crib for Regina and the baby… how happy it’d make her… “Could you get it all done in time?”

“Yes, my father will, of course, insist on helping and, what good is a teenage son if not to help out?”

Emma chuckled, “then yes, I’d love that.”

“We better get started then…”

“Yes…” Emma waited as he grabbed more parchment and they got to work spending her better part of the afternoon in the small shop, looking at samples of wood and picking them out, discussing everything to the T, making sure everything was in place.

* * *

“Emma!” She jumped, her hand pressed to her chest as she spun to look at the person who had just called her name.

“Red, Marian…when did you get back?”

“Just now,” Marian smiled, taking the saddle off her horse and handing it to one of the stable boys.

“Oh, that’s great! Regina will be so happy you’re back!”

They seemed to sober up at that, worried eyes meeting Emma’s, “How is she doing?” Red asked, voice soft and Emma frowned, wondering if she pushed them away too suddenly.

“She’s good, she had a rough time a couple of weeks ago but she’s much better now.”

“We’re happy to hear.”

Emma nodded, looking over as the stable boy took hold of Bug’s reigns and took him away. “I’ll mention you both are back, she was very sad when she found out you both had already gone on your trip…”

“We tried to say goodbye…”

“Red!” Marian hissed, “You know she’s been going through things.”

“I know…I’m sorry…”

“You should all get together soon and talk…” Emma’s lips quirked in a smirk, “there’s been a lot of changes as of late…”

Both women arched a brow in question but after a few moments Red nodded, “Yes, of course, tell her to come find us when she has time…”

“I will…” Emma looked behind her, the sun already down, “I must be getting in, I have to start getting ready for dinner.”

“Of course, have a good evening, Princess.”

“Yeah, see you, Em.”

“You two as well,” Emma smiled before she turned and ran off towards the palace, knowing she was going to hear it from her mother for being late.

* * *

“I saw Red and Marian today,” Emma casually informed the woman as they got ready for bed later that night.

Regina froze, eyes wide as she looked up at Emma from where she sat on the chaise undoing her boots. “They’re back?”

“Yeah… they got back this evening…”

“That’s great…” She mumbled, letting her foot fall to the ground as she got lost in thought.

“You’re nervous…” Regina blinked slowly, meeting Emma’s eyes and the tears were already clouding them, the annoyance at that fact obvious in Regina’s expression filling Emma’s chest with love. “It’ll be okay…” she reassured, crouching in front of Regina’s legs and resting her hands on her knees.

“You don’t know that…”

“They’ll understand if you explain it to them…the kids and I did, didn’t we?”

Regina looked down at her with her lower lip jutted out slightly with a pout. “Yes…”

“See, they’re your friends, they love you, they’ll understand…” and Emma finished by leaning up and connecting their lips in a quick kiss, Regina smiled when Emma pulled back and started working on her boots.

“I can do that…”

“Let me take care of you…” Regina watched her for a few long moments before she curled her fingers under Emma’s chin and pulled her back up for a slow kiss, both pulling back with stupid smiles on their faces before Emma went back to work at helping her undress.


	14. Chapter 13

Regina headed down to the training grounds after breakfast the next morning, eyes searching the area for any sight of her friends but instead, she spotted Mulan, and thinking maybe she might know where Red or Marian were, she headed straight for her. “Excuse me, Mulan?!”

The general turned from where she was talking to one of her knights, dismissing the young man as she took a step closer. “Regina! It’s nice to see you again!”

“You too.”

“So, what can I do for you, Regina?”

“Right… I’m looking for Red or Marian, would you happen to know where I can find them?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Regina but they’re not working today, they will be back tomorrow though…”

“_Oh_.” Regina’s eyes were downcast, feeling dread twisting in her stomach… maybe she shouldn’t have had that extra serving of fruit… her stomach had been better lately so she thought…

“Are you alright? If it’s something important, I’m sure you can find them at home…”

“I know… thank you, Mulan…” she gave her a sad smile before she turned to leave but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning to see Mulan looking at her in concern.

“Could I perhaps be of assistance?”

“No… no,” Regina shook her head, smiling through her disappointment, “It’s something personal… but thank you, Mulan, for offering, it means a great deal.”

“Of course, M’lady…” she offered her a kind smile that quickly grew as an idea struck her. “If your ever want to spar I’m happy to be your partner… the cadets could learn a thing or two from you as well, I’m sure.”

Regina smiled brightly at the invite before an awkward laugh rumbled out of her, “I would love to but… I’m not really allowed to do much fighting right now…” Mulan raised a brow opening her mouth to ask but no sound came out as Regina opened her cloak and pulled her tunic tighter across her middle to accentuate her bump, watching humorously as Mulan's mouth opened and closed.

“You’re…”

“Pregnant, yes.”

“Very…” Mulan let out a panicked laugh, “Were you when we—I could have hurt you! Hurt it! I’m so sorry I didn’t—”

Regina chuckled, reaching out to grip Mulan’s shoulders and offer her a reassuring smile, “Hey, it’s okay, I didn't know either and as you can see, no harm befell the little parasite.”

Mulan smirked, “You’re calling your unborn child a parasite?”

“You have something growing inside of you, making you constantly ill and draining the energy from you and then come tell me it’s not a parasite… I love them but… is that not the definition?”

“It is.”

Regina winced, “Don’t tell Emma I called them that…”

Mulan arched a brow and then the smallest smirk curled on her features again like she had just realized something. “Secret is safe with me, Regina.” 

“Thank you…” Regina smiled, understanding the hidden meaning in Mulan’s words, and grateful for the woman suddenly… perhaps they could be good friends someday… 

“Anytime… and if you ever need anything you know where to find me.”

Regina nodded and took a step back, glancing behind her up at the palace. “I should get going… thank you again, Mulan.”

“Anytime,” Mulan bowed, smirk still on her lips as Regina turned around and walked away, looks like they’ll be making her work for her apology.

* * *

Nobody was home at Marian and Red’s cottage so that left one place where she’d could, at the very least, locate Red. So that’s what had her knocking on Granny’s door just before sunset.

“Regina?!” The older woman gasped, eyes going wide, “What’re you doing here?! You should not be out in the woods this late, child!” And the next thing she knew she was tugged through the door, stumbling over her own feet before strong hands caught her. “Watch your step.”

“Sorry!” She gasped, looking around the main room, “I came here looking for Red… she wouldn’t happen to be here would she?” She scrunched up her face in uncertainty.

“Yes, yes, she just went out to get some firewood… she should be back shortly…”

“Okay…”

Granny shook her head with a kind smile, reaching out for Regina’s arm and pulling her towards a chair. “Please, sit… would you like something to drink? Eat?”

“No… no, I’m fine, thank you…” Granny smiled at her but still moved towards the kitchen nook leaving Regina standing in front of a chair looking around the cottage, undoing her cloak she turned to hang it on the back of the chair, distracted for a moment by the knitted blanket folded over the side, her fingers running over the soft wool when she heard a gasp and she spun to look over at Granny, instantly worried the woman hurt herself but when her eyes laid on her the woman just stood, staring at her. “What is it? Are you alright, Granny?” She rushed, taking a step towards the woman who quickly waved her off.

“No… no, it’s just…” Her eyes were suddenly locked on her belly, and Regina’s hands moved nervously towards it. “You are very pregnant…”

“Yeah…” Regina giggled, “It looks much bigger from the side with my shirt…”

“Granny, I’m back!”

“Red Lucas!” Granny rushed over to her granddaughter, slapping her arm, Red’s eyes on Granny instantly so she missed the guest standing awkwardly in the living room. “Why didn’t you tell me she was with child?! How dare you make her travel all this way on her own?!”

“Ow! Granny! Stop!” Red squirmed away from her grandmother and finally, her eyes landed on Regina and widened. “Wow! You’ve gotten big!”

“Red!” Granny gasped while Regina giggled at her friend’s tact.

“I know… I swear it happened overnight…”

Red laughed, “I mean, they were made overnight.”

Regina rolled her eyes, running her hands over her belly nervously. “Listen, Red…”

“I should make the fire then we can talk…”

Regina nodded her head, lowering herself into the chair as the woman went to work, Regina’s focus once again moving to the blanket, pulling a corner towards herself to investigate it further.

“I knitted it.” She looked up at Granny, arching a brow in question and the older woman chuckled, “It’s what the technique is called… knitting.”

“It’s very nice…” She bit her bottom lip, the knowledge that she does not know how to knit hit her, where would she get her child blankets? She supposes she could use magic…

“I can teach you, help you make one for the little one.”

“Oh!” Her eyes welled up with tears as she stared up at Granny, “I’d like that very much…” 

“Come sit with me on the couch and I can show you the basics while Red fights with the fire.”

“I’m not fighting!”

They both ignored her though, Regina stood to follow Granny onto the couch, the two huddled together as Granny pulled out her wool and needles, shoving them at Regina before taking out some for herself, showing her and helping her along the way, Red was long done with the fire but she chose to start preparing dinner while they worked, Regina’s frustrated muttering and Granny’s caring and cool voice filling the cottage up, the atmosphere making Regina forget about her anxieties about speaking with Red as she focused on making what would soon be dubbed the worst blanket ever and yet… it at least resembled one even with its missed loops and loose lines… and maybe it was too small to even work but… Granny still congratulated her wholeheartedly making Regina fill with pride before a bowl of stew was thrusted in her lap and she enjoyed dinner with the small family, laughter and teasing insults thrown back and forth throughout the meal and Regina was once again reminded of where her friend got her personality.

* * *

After dinner Granny excused herself to her room to give them some privacy, Regina run her fingers nervously over the blanket as Red did the dishes, her anxieties filling her up again, she could feel her throat tighten around them, her lungs struggling to catch her breath. “Listen… Red…” she mumbled, eyes shimmering with tears.

Red turned to look at her, placing the last bowl on the drying rack before she leaned against the counter, watching her curiously.

“I was an ass… and I’m sorry… I was so scared about… this,” She gestured to her belly, tears rolling down her cheeks which she wiped away with a frustrated huff. “I know it’s not an excuse… I know I could have just told you what was wrong but… I suddenly felt so alone… there’s nothing more life-altering than finding out you’re having a child, everything turned on its head, I was scared of what it would all mean for the future… for the child, for me… if I could do it… sometimes I still don’t know and this panic fills my chest up until I can’t breathe, let alone think rationally and at the time I just… I needed to be alone and think and… fuck, Red, it’s so hard but I’m sorry, I’m so sorry that I made you feel like you didn’t matter or I couldn’t trust you… and I’m sorry I didn’t say goodbye before you left… you didn’t deserve that… neither did Marian…”

“Whoa! Hey! Breathe!” Red gasped, rushing across the room and crouching in front of Regina, gripping onto her hands when Regina’s eyes locked onto hers, breathing erratic and tears pouring from her eyes, she looked like an utter mess. “I forgive you…you really fucking hurt me but… shit, I’m sorry if I made you feel guilty.”

“No, you don’t have to apologize! I’m at fault! I don’t want you to feel guilty! You did nothing wrong!” She sobbed in her face and Red squeezed her hands again.

“I’m just happy you didn’t leave me for 10 years again…” Regina let out a pathetic sob before she flung herself against Red, head resting on her shoulder and her arms wrapped tightly around her neck and Red chuckled again, rubbing her back soothingly. “I see you’ve hit the emotional stage of pregnancy…”

“It’s so annoying!”

Red laughed some more but still held Regina close, consoling her until Regina pulled back, elegantly wiping away her tears and going back to staring at the baby blanket she had knitted. “Just so you know, I can knit too…”

Regina’s eyes lit up and a smile spread across her face as she excitedly patted the cushion next to her and Red hefted herself up, Regina practically leaned over Red’s shoulder as she taught her more, like an excited child as she asked question after question, trying to learn every little thing and Red laughed through the whole thing. 

* * *

Regina teleported back to her room later that night, smile big and two little poorly made blankets clasped in her hands, excited to show them off to Emma but before she could even materialize she heard the woman’s voice greet her in a much less excited tone than she would have imagined. “Regina! Where have you been?! I was worried sick!”

Regina fisted the blankets and turned to glare at Emma, chin jutted out and saw set. “I do not need your permission to go out, Princess nor do I need to inform you when I shall be returning.”

“Are you kidding me right now?! I thought you could be hurt!”

“I didn’t plan to be out so late, Red and I just got carried away is all…”

“Carried away doing what?!”

Regina’s nostrils flared, the vein in her forehead bulging as she thrusted her hands forward with the two blankets clutched in them. “She was teaching me to knit so I could make things for the baby!”

Emma’s eyes moved from her angered face to the two blankets in Regina’s hands which upon closer inspection were shaking with anger. “I…” Emma blinked and pouted, deflating as Regina seemed to be teetering somewhere between anger and sadness. “I’m sorry… I was scared…”

“I can take care of myself! I am not a child!”

“I know that…” Emma stepped forward, placing her hand on Regina’s and she relaxed her arm, face still twisted in anger but she let Emma hold her fingers away to release one of the blankets, a giggle leaving her lips at the sight of it.

“Don’t laugh at me! It was my first time!”

“I’m not laughing… it’s cute… and really good considering it was your first time.”

“I’m a fast learner…” Regina huffed, folding her arms over her chest looking more like a petulant child now than the vision of fury she was before.

“I can teach you too… when Red doesn’t have time… my mom started teaching me as soon as I had enough dexterity to get my spoon to my mouth without the food falling all over me.”

“I’d like that.”

Emma gave her a goofy smile as Regina still pretended to be angry, but Emma knew better. “Okay…tell me how it went…”

“No…”

“I’ll give you a foot massage…” Regina pursed her lips in thought, eyes squinting in challenge and Emma laughed again. “C’mon… I’ll do anything…”

“Anything?” She smirked and Emma smirked back… although her expression was the complete opposite when she found out her evening was going to be spent gaining blisters from all the knitting Regina demanded they do so that she could make the baby the perfect blanket. 

* * *

Emma sat in the middle of the bed, legs crossed as she watched Regina across the room, sitting at the vanity and loosening her hair until it tumbled down her back. She loved watching her, her little idiosyncrasies, how she squinted her eyes at her reflection now and then, investigating her own face like it was something new for her to see. She was cute, elegant, her motions regal and precise -which often had Emma wondering if she really was the commoner she claimed to be.

“You’re staring…”

“Appreciating.”

Emma saw the roll of her eyes in the reflection of the mirror before the woman stood, undoing the ties on her brown leather vest that pushed her breasts up deliciously, the sight distracting Emma all day to the point where had she tripped over her own feet and walked into a wall… and a guard… best part of pregnancy if Emma was being honest.

Licking her lips as she got lost in thought about the tantalizing woman standing before her, but slowly the movement of Regina’s nimble fingers caught her attention as she untied the front of her tunic, her attention focused on her own hands in the reflection on the mirror not noticing Emma’s lingering gaze… or at least not commenting on it again… if Emma looked up she would know it was the latter by the smirk curling on Regina’s lips.

Regina walked barefoot to the wardrobe, slipping off her vest and tunic and hanging them up nicely, Emma’s smile goofy as she watched the care she did this with, like she feared she’d hurt her clothing if she didn’t neatly hang it up. Soon though Emma was distracted by the display of Regina’s bare back as her hair fell over her shoulders and she focused on untying her pants, Emma’s eyes traced over the dark marks on her spine with avid fascination, still unsure how the woman got them and why it was she loved them so dearly.

Regina’s shimmying hips snapped Emma down to her ass, mouth falling open just the slightest bit, leaning forward as Regina slipped her pants down over her hips exposing her muscular ass to Emma’s appraising gaze, a twist of feelings filling Emma at the sight, not only was the sight of her sexy and beyond belief but the sight of her fuller hips were beautiful, a change Emma also loves… mostly to grab onto and pull Regina close. Emma licked her lips again as she thought about that, about running her hands over her tanned skin, feeling her come undone from her touch alone.

Regina bet over to pick her pants off the floor, giving Emma another glorious view of her round ass before she folded them and placed them in the wardrobe, Emma’s eyes taking in every inch of her nude form as she stood there, watching carefully as she closed the wardrobe’s doors again and walked back to the mirror, offering Emma a teasing smile which made Emma swoon, a beautiful temptress… that’s what she was. Regina’s eyes travelled over her own body in the mirror and Emma followed her gaze, pausing once more at the larger breasts and darkened nipples, down to her growing belly that was now getting much harder to hide, watching Regina’s hands run over it curiously.

“You look beautiful…” Regina glanced back at her before she looked back at her reflection, pouting at the loss of her abs for a moment before she turned to her side, staring at her own ass that had also grown the slightest bit in size. Emma held her breath as Regina’s finger ran over a small white line over the base of her belly, the stretch mark an adorable addition in Emma’s eyes but she worried that, like in her own experience, she may not be happiest over this new addition to her ever-changing body. “C’mere…” Emma breathed, holding out her hand to Regina who looked at it in the reflection before she turned and moved back to the bed, taking Emma’s hand and letting her steady her as she climbed up on the bed. “You’re beautiful.”

Regina blushed, eyes dropping to her lap as she sat back on her calves before Emma, her finger moving to a darker patch of skin on the inside of her thighs.

Emma tipped Regina’s chin up, tucking her hair behind her ear as their eyes locked, Emma’s smile filled with love as she brushed her thumb over Regina’s round cheeks. “You are adorable, sexy, domineering, and the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen…”

“Even with all this…” She gestured over her body lazily.

“Yes, buff warrior oceanic traveller or curvy pregnant warrior… I love it all.”

Regina’s eyes went wide at Emma’s words, Emma’s heart thudding against her ribcage when she realized her slip up. “Love?”

“Yes…” Emma blushed, wondering if she should just say it. What was she even waiting for? She was ready to raise children with Regina months ago it was obvious, she knew in every part of her soul she loved this beautiful mystery of a woman… heck, she might have fallen in love with her back when she was just a mystery girl at her birthday ball, she often wonders what would have happened if she had gotten to ask Regina to dance that night… would she have agreed to marry Balefire that night or would she have realized her feelings for the boy were not the same as his were for her… because she knew even back then Regina made her feel things Balefire never could.

“You don’t have to say it…” Regina’s voice suddenly pulled her from her thoughts and Emma wondered if she looked panicked for Regina to offer such a thing. “I know… it’s hard… you don’t have to say it now, you can say it whenever you’re ready but…” Regina smiled shyly, “Know I’ll say it back.”

Emma smiled wide, tears sparkling in her eyes, taking in every inch of Regina’s face, trying to memorize this exact moment because it was in that moment she realized somehow she loved her more… she realized there was nobody else for her, Regina was it… this was her happy ending. “You’re the greatest, you know that?”

“Mmm, if you say so…”

Emma giggled, pressing their foreheads together and Regina took that as an opportunity to nuzzle their noses together making Emma just laugh more, both hands cupping Regina’s cheeks and her eyes fluttering shut as she breathed in her scent… the feeling of home washing over her the second Regina’s hands landed on her thighs, thumb lazily brushing over the silky fabric of her nightgown.

* * *

Eventually they ended up laying across the mattress, legs tangled together as Regina was tucked into Emma’s side, body turned just the slightest bit so her belly was resting just on the curve of Emma’s waist, her fingers dancing over Regina’s side as she thought about how soon it would be more than the very top side that would touch her when she held her like this… and she couldn’t wait… couldn’t wait until they could feel the baby kicking, moving, squirming around in its little home.

“What’re you thinking about?”

Emma opened her eyes, turning her head to meet Regina’s curious eyes while the woman traced patterns over Emma’s taut stomach. “You… and the baby… about what it’ll be like to feel it kick… from this side for once…”

Regina chuckled, tucking her head back under Emma’s chin as she asked, “what does it feel like… when the baby kicks? From this side?”

“Hmm, that’s hard to explain… kind of like butterflies in your stomach at first, or like gas?” Emma chuckled at her own explanation, “later on it’s much more prominent but still weird… like there’s this living thing squirming around inside of you, using your internal organs as training dummies… or as cushions… it’s just weird.”

Regina chuckled, running her finger over one of Emma’s stretch marks, just feeling the vague touch around the mark as her finger brushed over it. “That’s helpful…”

“Is it really?”

“Sort of… I will pay attention to any feelings of butterflies or gas in the future…”

“Let me know if you feel the little one move… it shouldn’t be that long from now…” Regina hummed, Emma watched her closely. “What’re you thinking about?”

“The baby… and magic…”

“What about it?”

Regina’s eyes opened and instantly met hers, Emma felt the other woman’s anxiety fill her own chest and she offered her a gentle smile while she moved to brush her lips over Regina’s forehead, fingers still dancing over her side. “I read this book… from the library… it said it may be dangerous and I just… I don’t know, I’m worried I’ve already hurt them…”

“You want to know if magic can hurt the baby?” Regina nodded, and Emma gave her a reassuring smile, “it won’t, both my kids are fine and I used magic through most of my pregnancy, especially with Hope… it’s hard taking care of a toddler while pregnant so I often used magic for most things.”

“So they’ll be fine?”

“Yes, Regina, they’re perfectly fine.”

Regina relaxed against her side and Emma hugged her a little closer, placing another kiss to her head as they fell into silence again, both thinking to themselves for a few long moments. “Tell me something I don’t know about you…”

“Hmm,” Emma tapped Regina’s side thoughtfully, “I used to purposely dump things on my gowns so I didn’t have to wear them…”

Regina laughed, “And yet…”

“I’m an adult… I can’t pull the clumsy card anymore so I must suffer through the corsets and large skirts and frills.”

“You don’t have to…”

“I’m a princess, a lady wears dresses.”

“Says who?”

“Society? My mother…?”

“Screw them…”

Emma barked out a laugh, “You’re just saying that because you like it better when I wear pants.”

“Your ass does look spectacular in them…”

Emma looked down at her smirk and poked her side while a laugh rumbled deep in her belly, Regina poked her back which only caused the laughter to explode out of Emma. “Next ball, I’ll dress like my father, and if that doesn’t kill my mother I’ll just hint that I like women again…”

“If she dies you can wear whatever you want.”

Emma barked out a laugh, her head snapping to meet Regina’s eyes and her mischievous smile. “That’s so twisted!” Regina let out an evil sounding laugh and Emma’s stomach clenched in excitement. “Oh, you’d make a hot evil villain.”

“I’ll keep that in mind… maybe I’ll raise a little army…”

“If you do, can you take me with you?”

“Of course, what villain doesn’t kidnap the princess?”

“I’m no damsel in distress.”

“Of course not… but I don’t think your parents need to know the wicked things I’d do to you… and the real reasons for your screams…”

Emma let out another laugh and Regina joined in, bodies shaking with the sound, Emma’s head lulled against Regina’s as they clung to each other, laughter filling the room around them, filling it with a warmth much different than the one coming from the crackling fire.

“Tell me something I don’t know about you…” Emma whispered once they had calmed down again.

“Oh… that is… well…” she ran her finger over Emma’s belly, blush colouring her cheeks before she whispered, nearly inaudible. “You were the first person I slept with…”

Emma froze, her mouth falling open, “Like woman?”

“No, person, you’re the first person I ever had sex with…”

“Oh…”

Regina frowned, shifting so she was leaning on her elbow, staring down at Emma’s shocked face. “Oh? Oh? What is that supposed to mean?!”

“I’m processing!”

“It can’t be that shocking…”

“No… I mean yes… I just… wish I knew back then… I’d have made it more special…”

“It was special…” Regina reassured her, brushing her fingers over Emma’s cheek.

“And I was such an ass after! Oh my god! I suck!” Emma threw her arm over her eyes dramatically.

Regina giggled, cupping her jaw, thumb pressing into the cleft of Emma’s chin. “Yes… that wasn’t exactly the greatest part…”

“And then you left…”

“I told you, I had to go home…”

Emma removed her arm from her eyes, hand reaching up to tuck Regina’s hair behind her ear and slowly Regina lowered herself back against Emma’s side. “Tell me about your village…”

“It’s far from here… the people there practically helped raise me after my father passed, my mother was a wreck, having just lost her daughter and husband… knowing she had to raise me alone… protect me… all while protecting her people… it took its toll on her for a bit so others stepped in, helped my mother out, helped her rebuild our homes… we grieved together and that made us more of a family than people that just lived close by.” Regina’s fingers traced over Emma’s belly again as she got lost in her memories. “The man that was killed, Theodore, he used to watch me, his wife belonged to my mother’s council, and their kids still miss him dearly… he was a good man, a kind man, he did not deserve to be killed for something so meaningless…”

“What happened? If you don’t want to tell me that’s okay…”

“He was murdered because… he was different…”

“I’m sorry…” Emma placed her hand over Regina’s as she felt a tear fall on her chest, cooling against her skin.

“I know…”

“So uh… your mom came to get you… while you were buck naked on the beach after I accused you of being a thief… saying basically a family member was killed… the morning after your first time having sex…?”

“Yes.”

“Wow…I really have to make up for that…”

Regina giggled, tipping her head up to kiss the underside of Emma’s jaw. “I mean, I won’t say no to that but… it was still nice… and I think since then you’ve made up for it…”

“Mmmm…no, I think I’m going to have to take you back to the summer palace, we’ll have a reenactment it but this time make it romantic…”

“Well… if you insist…”

Emma chuckled, tipping her head down so their lips brushed together in a brief yet loving kiss. “I once enacted a plan to trap the Blue fairy so she would grant me a wish I wanted and not what my mother wanted for me… it backfired spectacularly, I was grounded for a month… although the fairy I caught did grant my wish… she got in trouble from Blue though and I never saw her again… I still feel bad about it but… that year, I got my first and last wish… it was the greatest birthday I’ve ever had…”

“So you ran an operation to catch a fairy? And you wonder where Henry gets his crazy schemes from?”

“I used to lie to myself and say it was his father but the craziest thing that man ever did was marry me…”

“I don’t know…I think that was the smartest thing he ever did…”

Emma looked down at her, smile reflecting the gooey feeling she felt in her chest, she did not deserve someone as incredible as Regina. “Not until you realize I never really loved him like that…”

“Mmm true… but besides that, a great decision.”

Emma chuckled, “So did you get into anything crazy as a kid? That’s how you got your sexy scar?” Emma’s finger brushed over her lip and Regina smiled sadly at her.

“No… the scar was caused by one of the people who attacked our village… I was about Hope’s age at the time…”

“Oh…”

“Yeah… but as for crazy things I got up to as a child well… there’s many and I’m sure my mother would be better equipped to tell you those… it’s all sort of blurred together…”

“Nothing stands out?”

She pursed her lips, “Well…I used to run away a lot… sort of gave my mother a heart attack so she might have given me a well, protector… who is now my best friend.”

“Ran away where?”

“Away from the people, to sit on this rock far out in the water and stare out at the vast ocean and dream of all the places I could go…”

“So you’ve always found the ocean comforting?”

“It’s home…” Regina sighed, “all water brings me comfort but… the ocean, it can take you anywhere… it holds so much life and mystery, it’s easy, it doesn’t lie…”

“Unlike people…”

“Yeah…” Regina yawned, burrowing her face into Emma’s neck.

“You should sleep…”

“_We_ should…”

Emma chuckled, kissing the top of her head as she hugged her the slightest bit closer. “Goodnight, Regina…”

“Goodnight, Emma…”

Emma let her head lull against Regina’s, closing her eyes as she tried to relax, focusing on Regina’s breathing, on the way her body started to relax against her side, her breathing evening out, Emma’s began to match her pace, a sleepy smile curling on her lips before she whispered against her hair, “I love you, Regina…”

If she had been paying attention she wouldn’t have missed the smile that curled on Regina’s lips at hearing those words whispered so lovingly.

* * *

Regina sat cross-legged on the floor across from Hope, the girls face scrunched up in concentration. “Just relax, Guppy… try and feel your magic tingling through your body…” the little girl giggled and Regina smiled, “Okay, just keep breathing like I taught you and picture something in your mind you want… like a cupcake… anything…”

“Okay…”

“Just not butterflies!” Hope giggled, face scrunching up again, pride filling Regina’s chest as she watched the lilac cloud form in front of the girl. “That’s very good, Guppy now just picture it right in front of you, everything you can think about how it must feel to the touch…”

Regina’s smile of pride started to turn into one of uncertainty as the cloud only grew larger and larger, a fearful scream escaping Regina’s lungs as a black panther appeared before them, she immediately teleported herself to Hope and gathered the girl in her arms while the girl cheered and clapped. “I dids it, mama!”

Regina let out an incredulous laugh as she waved her arm, turning the giant scary panther into a little black kitten. “Yes… you did… now um, now we talk about not conjuring up deadly creatures…”

Hope looked up at her with wide eyes, “I’m sorry, mama… I just wanted a kitty like in that book we read…” Regina looked down at the small meowing kitten and she loosened her hold on Hope, watching with fearful eyes as the girl rushed across the short distance and picked up the cat, cradling it in her arms and petting its head gently. “I’m going to gets her food!”

“Hope!” Regina screeched as the girl ran out of the room, presumably to the kitchen while Regina pulled herself to her feet… regretting the decision to do this on the floor in one of the larger rooms of the palace. “Don’t run off!” it didn’t take her long to realize running with large and sensitive breasts… hurt. “Fuck…”

“Magic lessons going well?”

“Your daughter conjured a panther… don’t worry, I turned it into a kitten… bad news… you now have a pet kitten…”

“Happy belated birthday to her…”

Regina laughed, turning to offer Emma an exhausted smile, “Running with enlarged boobs hurts…”

“I know…” Emma wrapped her arm around Regina’s waist and pulled her into her side, placing a kiss to her temple. “I’ll go make sure she doesn’t cause any more trouble…”

“Thank you…I’ll go find the other one…”

“He’s in the library.”

“Thank you…” Regina yawned, kissing Emma’s cheek before she padded down the hall from which Emma came.

* * *

“You look exhausted…”

Regina peeked open her eyes to glare up at Emma from where she was soaking in the tub. “Panther, dear, she conjured a panther…”

“Yeah…she’s named the cat Violet by the way…”

“Creative…”

“I vetoed panther.”

Regina laughed but the pout still remained on her lips. “Join me?”

“Only need to ask me once…”

Regina shook her head, lips curling in an affectionate smile as she sat up, moving forward in the tub while Emma magicked away her clothes and climbed in behind her, and once settled, Regina laid back, resting her arms on Emma’s legs while Emma’s arms wrapped around her middle, hands on her belly. “How was your day?”

Emma hummed, tracing her fingers over Regina’s belly, “not as exciting as a panther, I’ll tell you that…”

“What happened?”

“King Midas is being a pain in the ass about these negotiations. Neither he nor my mother will budge...”

“I’m sorry…”

“Mmm and then I had to sit through my mother going on and on about the yule ball…”

“Yule ball?”

“Yeah,” Emma chuckled, “You know, for Yule… the holiday… coming up in a fortnight…”

“Oh… I haven’t heard of it…”

“What the heck kind of remote island did you live on?!”

“So, tell me about this holiday…”

“I can’t believe it… I met you a week before Yule the first time… did nobody tell you about it?”

“I didn’t spend much time chatting back then…”

“I’m going to make this the best Yule ever! And also our anniversary!”

“I look forward to it… whatever it is…”

Emma laughed, kissing the side of her head before she began telling her all about the holiday and what will happen at the ball, the traditions, even going off on a tale about how some witches go about celebrating it. Emma not shutting up until the water grew cold and they were forced to get out, and still, as they laid in bed, fire crackling in the room Emma recounted stories from her childhood, and Regina was never more content in just listening.

* * *

“Marian!” She yelled, waving at the woman across the field, Marian’s smile large as she spotted Regina and waved her over, Regina moved as fast as she could through the deep snow. “Can we talk?”

“You don’t need to apologize, Regina, I understand… you forget I went through the same thing as you… actually, you love the parent of your child…I don’t even remember the one who fathered Roland…”

“I’m still sorry…”

“And you are forgiven… I took my fears out by shooting arrows at a tree… you secluded yourself…”

“It wasn’t my greatest of plans…”

Marian laughed, pulling Regina into her side, “Neither was mine… I accidentally hit Red… poor thing… although her whining gave me practice for when the baby came…”

“I bet…”

“Come, you can help me in the village, I need to pick out some presents for Roland.”

“Can you help me as well? I do not know what I am supposed to get for this…Yule…”

Marian laughed, “We better stop and pick up Red then too…”

“Okay…you ready?”

“Yes.”

Regina smiled and teleported them to Granny’s, “Shit! Maybe like announce yourselves next time!”

Regina and Marian rolled their eyes, “C’mon, we’re going shopping.”

“Yes! Can we get snacks while we’re at it? I’m starved!”

“Full moon is approaching…”

“Is that why I’m craving a nice juicy steak?”

“Grab on, loser.”

Red stepped over, hooking her arm with Regina’s free one, Regina’s magic once again wrapping around them and teleporting them into the village, the group of friends wandering around, looking at stands and browsing shops.

* * *

Regina once again found herself in the palace’s large library doing research although this time it had nothing to do with babies or pregnancy, no, it had to do with this holiday of theirs. One book held open in her hands as she read from it before pausing to glance over titles, grabbing another book from the shelf and opening it on top of the other, flipping through the pages for any mention of Yule and its traditions.

She stopped suddenly, feeling another presence in the room, she glanced up, finding Snow hiding a book behind a section of books, Regina’s head tilting to the side as she frowned in curiosity, something deep in her bones told her to not be seen… nothing good ever came from catching humans sneaking about.

She took a step back, hidden behind one of the bookcases, heart thudding butterflies swarming in her stomach and… wait. “Oh!” She gasped her shock causing one of the books to fall from her hands and land with a loud thud on the floor, her heart stopped but the fluttering in her stomach didn’t.

“Regina!” Snow gasped, eyes wide as she stood off to the side, “Are you alright?”

Regina looked up at her with wide eyes, nodding slowly as she pressed her hand to her stomach. “Yes…yes I just… I think I felt the baby move… and it… startled me.”

“Oh wow! That is the most magical feeling!” Snow’s eyes lit up with excitement and Regina wondered how the woman could go from hollering insults at her to gushing about babies…

“Yes…yes…”

“Let me get that for you…”

“No, it’s okay, Your Majesty, I can–” she stopped as Snow picked up the book looking at the cover of the book and smiling.

“Studying up on our customs are you?”

“What?!” She gasped, panic filling her chest, gripping, the feeling of butterflies now closer to the one of gas… why was the baby suddenly so active?

“I assume the royal celebrations are not ones you are used to…”

“Oh… oh yes… we uh, we never celebrated yule where I was from so this is very new to me…”

“It’s nothing too big, sweetie, just a feast, a ball, and some other things…you don’t need to study for it.”

“I do not want to offend anyone, Your Majesty, I imagine there will be some important people at this ball and feast and I would not wish to make your family look bad because I wore the wrong colour…”

“There is no wrong colour… but you can never go wrong with green…”

Regina smiled kindly at her, rubbing her belly to calm the baby. “Thank you, Your Majesty…”

Snow nodded and handed the book back to Regina, looking her over. “How is it all going? I told Emma to let you know we located that midwife I told you about, did she?”

“She did, I’m very grateful for it… thank you.”

“Of course, you are our guest, we can’t have you dying of childbirth, can we?” Snow laughed and Regina’s stomach twisted in anxiety. “I was just joking, do relax… you look awfully pale, sweetheart.”

“Yes… right, of course… Sorry…” Regina hugged the books to her chest, something buzzing through her veins… a familiar something but she couldn’t quite place it. “So, Your Majesty, what brought you to the library this afternoon?” Regina almost wanted to see what she’d say…

“Oh, I was just putting away a few books I took out for my meeting this afternoon… which reminds me I must get going, I do not want to keep King Midas waiting…”

“Of course, good luck with your meeting, Your Majesty.”

“Thank you.” She offered her a small smile before she disappeared around the stacks and Regina stood frozen until she heard the door close, waiting a few more minutes before she poked her head around the stack, eyes searching, listening but there was nothing but the buzzing under her own skin so she moved forwards, heading to the shelf she had seen Snow in front of just a few minutes earlier.

She glanced over the titles of the books she slid in front of the large one, they all seemed to be about birds, Regina frowned deeper, wondering about her reasoning for such a placement. She urged to find out what the topic of this hidden book was, so she used her magic to float the bird books off the shelf, reaching behind them until her fingers touched the leather cover of the book, slowly wrapping around it before she pulled it out, her curiosity only increased upon seeing it was just an old book about the kingdom’s history. “How odd…”

She slipped the book on top of the ones about yule and used her magic to put the bird ones back, looking around again she used her magic to take her to her bedchambers, tossing the books on her bed while she changed out of her pants, boots and overcoat, leaving her comfortably in just her tunic as she crawled onto the bed, running her fingers over the cover of the book Snow had hidden, her mind trying to figure out what could be so important about a book like this that she would hide it.

It was rather boring, that’s what she noticed quickly and it was from a time before Emma was even born she’d have to guess since her grandfather’s name was often mentioned. ‘King Leopold’, not the ‘late King Leopold’, and ‘Queen Snow’ when mentioned was addressed as ‘Princess Snow’ but she was mentioned very little. It was mostly meeting notes, she was flipping to the next page when her door opened and Emma slipped in, dragging her attention from the page she had just flipped to and bringing her eyes to Emma.

“Hey! I don’t have much time but… I wanted to see you.”

Regina turned on the bed, smile teasing, “Why, how romantic of you.”

“Oh shut up…” Emma rolled her eyes stepping towards the bed and Regina tossed the book aside as she moved to meet Emma at the edge, sitting up on her knees she met Emma’s lips in a searing kiss.

“Hello.”

“Hi…” Emma blushed, brushing her thumbs over Regina’s jaw from where her hands cupped her neck gently.

“I think I felt the baby move today…”

Emma pulled back, locking her eyes with Regina’s, excitement clear on her face. “No way!”

“I don’t know for sure but… there were butterflies and then it felt like gas…”

“You sure it wasn’t actual gas?”

Regina slapped her hip and Emma laughed, pressing their lips together again before she suddenly dropped to her knees, shocking Regina as she looked down at her. “What are you doing?” she asked as Emma pushed up her tunic to get a clear view of her.

“Shhh.”

“You won’t feel it…”

“I don’t care…” Emma pouted, kissing just above Regina’s belly button, and then moving her head down to kiss a small stretch mark. “I can’t believe you didn’t find me right away…”

“I was with your mother… that would be hard to explain… oh hey, I need to go now and find your daughter because my baby kicked and Emma would love to know about it so she can… what? Kiss me?”

“Why were you with my mother?” Emma looked up at her from where she was kneeling on the floor and Regina couldn’t help but smirk at the sight… such a delicious sight. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You look awfully good on your knees, Princess.”

“Oh, you pervert!” Emma gasped and Regina cackled.

“I bumped into her in the library…”

“Ah…you know what…I don’t actually care about that anymore…”

“Oh?” Regina smirked as Emma gripped the back of her thighs and pulled her close. “I thought you didn’t have much time, Princess?”

“I have enough time for this…”

Regina’s teasing response died with a shocked gasp as Emma tugged on her thighs again, making her lose balance and fall on the mattress. “Impatient much…”

“Sorry…”

Regina flashed her a smile as she pulled herself up, shifting her legs out from under her and dropping them over the side of the bed on each side of Emma’s body. “I know a way you can make up for it…”

Emma smirked, eyes twinkling before she ran her hands up Regina’s thighs while locking their mouths together in a passionate kiss, tugging Regina closer to the edge of the bed as she placed kisses over her neck, hands teasing along Regina’s thighs as she continued down, placing kisses over Regina’s covered chest which still managed to make her body buzz with excitement and her gut to clench.

Emma brushed her fingers down Regina’s thighs as she sat down on her calves, Regina watched her in anticipation as she pushed her thighs further apart. “We do not have all day, Princess.”

“I’m well aware.” Emma sassed back and slipped her hands up Regina’s thighs again, cupping the top of her ass as she pulled her impossibly closer to the edge and then dipped low, Regina feeling Emma’s hot breaths against her wet center.

“Em-ma…” She warned just before a hot tongue swept through her folds, Regina fell back against the mattress as Emma licked and sucked. “Fuck…” She gasped, feeling pleasure shoot through her, hands moving to grip onto Emma’s hair to keep her there… to keep herself grounded. “Gods, Em-ma… you feel so… fuck.”

Emma moaned against her and Regina let out a strangled moan, grip tightening in Emma’s hair as she grew closer, the blonde knowing just what drove her crazy, white hot pleasure filled her up until the only sounds she made were moans and little whimpers of pleasure, moaning deep as Emma’s hand slipped up her tunic and gently started playing with a sensitive nipple, Regina cried out, body trembling as Emma teasingly circled her clit with her tongue at the same time. One of Regina’s hands let go of Emma’s hair to press against her own forehead as she panted loudly. “Em-ma… Emma… fuck!” her body spasmed, arm shooting out and hitting the book sending it flying to the floor as she gripped her hand back in Emma’s hair. “I’m so close… don’t stop.”

Emma moaned against her clit and Regina’s body trembled again and then all she could feel was pleasure as Emma sucked her clit into her mouth, rolling her nipple between her fingers again, pleasure building and building at her centre until it was almost too much and then it exploded out of her, moaning Emma’s name as she trembled, moans long and fingers gripping Emma’s hair tightly; then she crashed back down, her limbs feeling like jelly and her head spinning as she panted and moaned, her hands slipping out of Emma’s hair to fall onto the mattress, Emma peppering soothing kisses over her thigh. “You okay?” Emma asked, from where she rested her head on Regina’s thigh, slipping her hand out of Regina’s tunic and Regina instantly caught it in hers, holding it tightly and Emma smiled.

“Y-yes…”

Emma smiled at the breathless way she sounded, “I hate this but I really need to go…”

Regina pouted but nodded, loosening her hold on Emma’s hand before she pushed up on her elbows, meeting Emma’s eyes. “I know… go… but come back when you’re done, okay?”

“You know it…” Emma leaned up and pressed a kiss to her lips, Regina moaned as she tasted herself on Emma’s lips and the princess blushed. “I should get cleaned up…”

“Yes, unless you want to kill your mother…”

“See you soon…” Emma kissed her again and disappeared in a cloud of grey smoke, Regina fell boneless on the mattress again, trying to gain enough body function to climb back up onto it which she managed after a few minutes. She laid sprawled out on the covers as exhaustion hit her and she slowly passed out, falling into a blissful sleep.

* * *

After a few hours, Emma finally had time to slip away again, teleporting herself into Regina’s chambers she couldn’t help but smile at the sight of the woman lying spread eagle on the covers, snoring lightly with her hands resting on her rounded stomach.

Emma watched her for a few long moments, tracing her eyes over her bare legs, freezing at her centre before she snapped her eyes away, looking around the room she spotted a book on the floor. She bent over to pick it up, fingers millimetres from the warn leather when Regina’s moan snapped her eyes back up to her, Emma moved to climb on the bed, to soothe away whatever dream she was having but in her haste the toe of her boot kicked the book and it slid under the bed, Emma too focused on Regina to notice or care.

She rested her hand over Regina’s and felt magic shock her before it settled again and she smiled, “exciting dream, Regina?” Regina smacked her lips, head lulling towards Emma and she smiled at the cute little furrowed brow signalling she was starting to wake up, Emma ran her thumb over the back of her hand as she waited. “Hey, sleepyhead…” Emma breathed as Regina’s eyes fluttered open, a confused frown pulling down her lips before her eyes widened and a blush coloured her cheeks. “Oooh did you just have a dirty dream?” Regina’s blush deepened and Emma giggled as Regina shifted, thighs pressing together. “What was it about? Me? My mother?!” She gasped mockingly and Regina glared at her sleepily.

“No…”

“It’s okay… we all have dirty dreams sometimes… I had some weird ones while pregnant though! I think one involved a mermaid once which was… weird.”

Regina blinked slowly at her before she laughed, “Oh darling, well dreams do come true…”

“Are you offering to dress up in a fake tail and fuck me in a lake?” Regina smirked, about to respond when Emma glared at her, “hey wait! This was about your dream!”

“Was it?”

Emma pouted, “You’re no fun… what if I tell you a secret…”

“Another?”

“If you don’t want to hear about my illicit fantasies…” Regina rolled her eyes, squirming slightly and Emma smiled, dropping down next to Regina, their bodies touching from their shoulders to their feet as Emma squished as close to her as she could get. “I used to dream about you… and think about you… although I didn’t really know it was you at the time…” Regina arched a brow but Emma didn’t need to see it to know she was making no sense. “When I was married to Baelfire I used to dream and fantasize about this mysterious girl with long dark hair, beautiful tanned skin, and a light purple dress…”

“You fantasized about me to get off… before we even knew each other?”

Emma blushed, “You make it sound bad! You had to have dreamt about me, thought about me when you were all alone over those four years…”

“And do what?”

Emma leaned up on her elbow, frowning down at Regina, “And touch yourself?” Regina’s head tilted in confusion. “Oh, my god…you are so innocent! How am I the sheltered princess?!”

“I do not understand you sometimes…”

Emma leaned down whispering against her lips, “I can show you…”

“Show me what?”

“What I’m talking about…”

“Oh! Yes, alright, and then you can explain this Yule thing again… your mother–”

“Reginaaa,” Emma drawled, sitting up, “I’m trying to be sexy right now… get your mind out of the books for a moment!”

“I’m sorry… did I upset you…?”

“Ugh…why must you be so cute when you’re being utterly clueless and maddening?! It’s unfair!” Regina pouted at her and Emma flopped back, head now by Regina’s feet.

“I’m confused…”

“I know… it’s okay… it’s not your fault you’re the cutest most frustrating sexiest woman in the whole realm…”

“Thank you?”

Emma smiled as Regina sat up to look at her, Emma’s hand moved to tickle along her ankle which Regina quickly folded up and out of Emma’s reach. “Party pooper…”

“Idiot,” Regina teased while throwing one of the pillows at Emma who quickly threw it back, and so on and so forth until Emma pounced on top of Regina, or she tried to but instead got tangled in her gown and rolled off the side of the bed, laughter filling the room as Regina looked over the side of the mattress Emma’s large skirts covering her very pink face. “Like I said… idiot.”

Emma shoved her skirts away to glare up at Regina, “When I get back up there you’re going to regret this, lady…”

Regina smirked shoving Emma’s leg still hooked up on the mattress off, laughing evilly as Emma huffed and pouted, batting at her gown before she remembered she had magic and she vanished from the floor in a puff of smoke reappearing completely nude on the mattress again and tackled her. “Watch the baby!” Regina squealed even though Emma was being very careful not to crush her as she pinned her to the mattress.

“Say you’re sorry!”

“For what?” Regina asked with a raised brow.

“For laughing at me! And pushing me off the bed!”

“Or what?” Emma glared down into Regina’s challenging stare before shifting her hold on Regina’s wrists to one hand, thighs clasped around Regina’s as she moved her hand under Regina’s tunic, fingers hovering over Regina’s side where she knew she was ticklish. “Don’t you dare!”

“Say you’re sorry!”

“No!”

“Then I have no choice!” Emma announced before she lowered her hand to her skin and started tickling her sides, Regina fought her laughter for maybe a few seconds until she lost the battle and she screamed with laughter, squirming unsuccessfully away from Emma’s hand.

“Stop it! I’m going to pee myself!” She screamed between laughs and that made Emma pause, staring her in the eyes.

“Is that the truth…?” eyes squinting distrustfully.

“Yes!” Regina wiggled, but Emma only squinted more, “Okay fine, I’m sorry but seriously, Emma… I have to pee!”

“Sorry!” Emma yelped, throwing herself off Regina at the sight of her wide pleading eyes.

“I can’t believe you fell for that!” She yelled as Regina’s magic wrapped around Emma pinning her to the bed giving Regina time to crawl on top of her, sitting on Emma’s waist as she smirked down at her.

“You traitor! I trusted you!”

“And you tickled me!”

“You pushed me off the bed!”

“I pushed your leg off the bed, don’t be so dramatic,” Regina said with a passive wave of her hand and Emma pouted.

“And who said magic was allowed?!”

“I did…” Regina smirked, trailing her finger down the middle of Emma’s stomach. “Are you not okay with that, Princess?” She asked with a foe innocent pout.

“Oh, where did that innocent girl I once knew go…?” Regina pinched her side and Emma yelped, “Not nice!”

“I thought you liked it when I was naughty…”

“Oh, now you’re just playing dirty, lady…”

“That is the plan…” Emma bucked her hips against Regina’s pelvis and Regina smirked, “Really?”

“Was worth a shot…”

“So… what were you saying earlier, about dreams about me?”

“You do know I can feel you right?”

“Oh?”

Emma pouted as Regina tilted her head innocently, cruel punishment… feeling Regina’s wet centre pressed against her and unable to do anything about it. “You’re such a tease.”

“And you must not have much time left before you must make a reappearance, Princess…”

“Actually, I am free until dinner…”

“I believe dinner is very soon, dear…”

Emma glared, “You’re mean.” Regina chuckled and leaned down, hands pressed into the mattress by Emma’s head, lips hovering over each other’s and Emma leaned up, pressing their lips together in a kiss and Regina laughed into it, pressing closer as their lips moved over each other, Regina slipped her tongue into Emma’s mouth as she rolled her hips over her once, Emma moaned into the kiss that stalled for a moment as Regina squirmed and shifted in her lap, Emma felt something was off and when Regina pulled away, she opened her mouth to ask if everything was okay but Regina pulled her tunic up over her head, distracting Emma with her full breasts, Regina run her hands up Emma’s stomach to palm her breasts as she repositioned herself again so she was kneeling between Emma’s legs instead, her magic flickering as if she was distracted by something until Emma finally managed to free her hands. “Hey…”

Regina’s thoughtful crease disappeared and she smiled down at Emma, “Hey…” Emma sat up, Regina kneeling between Emma’s legs.

Emma scooted closer, bending her knees so they were circling around Regina and she pulled her in for a slow kiss that Regina relaxed into, her hands began to roam Emma’s body while Emma’s stayed on her cheeks. “Wrap your legs around me…” Regina frowned down at her but shifted to sit on her butt, Regina’s legs resting on her thighs before Emma’s hands moved down to Regina’s ass, pulling her closer until their bodies were pressed together and they could feel each other’s heat radiating off of them, Emma kissed her deeply as Regina’s legs folded behind her and suddenly that sureness from earlier came back as she took back control over the kiss, biting her bottom lip as she pulled away which made Emma moan.

Regina wrapped her hands in Emma’s hair as she kissed her way down her jaw, giving it a slight tug that she knew Emma enjoyed to ask for better access to her neck, biting and sucking, paying special attention to the places that drove Emma crazy.

Emma ran her hands up Regina’s sides, arching into her and felt Regina’s belly press against hers, Regina shifted back just the slightest as she scratched down the back of her neck, Emma knew she was trying to distract her from her movement but once again her question died as Regina’s hand somehow slipped between them ‘maybe that’s why she shifted back?’ Emma wondered and then her thoughts fizzled out as long fingers slipped through her folds, Emma arched up unto her hand the best she could, Emma’s hands gripped onto Regina’s hips as she teased a finger at her entrance, testing her wetness before she moved it back up, Emma whimpered at the loss and she could feel Regina smirk against her neck.

Regina moaned into her neck as their nipples brushed together and Emma smirked before she moaned loudly as Regina brushed her fingers over her clit before they moved back down, teasing until Emma was a mess of panting breaths, Regina scrapped over her neck as she finally slipped her finger into Emma, the pace maddeningly slow but Emma felt her release climbing closer with each stroke. Regina’s hand slipped from Emma’s, running down her body until she cupped her breast in her hand, kneading it as she sucked at Emma’s pulse point, picking up her pace just the slightest bit making Emma whimper and moan, trying to meet each of Regina’s thrusts with her hips.

“Fuck…” Emma gasped as Regina curled her fingers inside of her and rolled her nipple between her fingers. Her brain fizzled out, the only thing she could register was Regina… only Regina, her hands slipping over Regina’s thighs, over the top of her ass, up then back down her back, nails scraping just the slightest bit which made Regina gasp. “Kiss me…”

Regina didn’t hesitate to lock their lips together in a bruising kiss, Emma’s hands gripped Regina’s waist as she felt that pull deep in her stomach, their kiss becoming sloppy as Regina’s hand that was once on her breast circled her clit, pressure light and then Emma’s mind went black, loud moan rumbling out of her as Regina added more pressure and suddenly she was peaking, “Regina…” She moaned, Regina’s lips moving to the sensitive patch of skin under her ear and that was that last thing she really registered because then it felt like her body exploded.

She giggled into Regina’s neck when she realized she had collapsed against her body and Regina placed a kiss to the side of her head as her arms slowly wrapped around Emma’s body. “Are you okay there, Princess?”

“Fantastic,” Emma slurred, nuzzling her neck and Regina shifted the slightest bit. “Are you okay?”

“Hmm? Yes, of course, dear, why wouldn’t I be?”

Emma pulled back a little to meet her eyes, Regina’s gripping her waist to keep her steady just in case. “You just seem… I don’t know… you kept shifting… do you feel okay?”

“I’m fine…”

“Regina…” Emma frowned, moving her hands up to cup Regina’s cheeks in her hands, “you know you can tell me anything right?”

“It’s stupid…”

“I’m sure it’s not…”

Emma watched as Regina’s eyes moved to stare at the wall over her shoulder so she brushed her thumb over her cheek and bumped their noses together, Regina’s eyes moved back to hers, sure she also rolled them at her but… still, a victory. “It felt weird…” Emma frowned, worried she hadn’t actually wanted to have sex with her, but Regina shook her head, squeezing Emma’s hips tightly, “No, no… not the sex… okay, sort of the sex… it’s just… my belly… it’s weird with it… it’s just… I don’t know… I’m sorry but it’s fine… it was still good like this.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me? We would have figured something out that felt good for you too… and I’d be extra careful about putting pressure on the belly.”

“So much has changed already… I didn’t want you to think this had changed too…”

“Regina… I care about you, I’m not going to get upset if you tell me something isn’t working…”

“I know…”

“Do you?” Emma probed and Regina’s eyes shimmered with tears as she nodded.

“I do now…”

“Good… then together we can figure out what feels good for you and what doesn’t, you just say the word, you’re in charge…”

Regina pulled her into a hug, arms wrapped around Emma’s neck and she wrapped her arms around Regina’s back, bellies touching but not pressing together and Regina sighed into her neck. “I like this…”

“Me too…”

Regina smiled into her neck, both of them relaxing, settling, enjoying the feel of the other wrapped in their arms, Emma felt completely at peace until Regina let out a regretful sigh, pulling back, “We should get cleaned up and head down for dinner…”

“You’re right…we don’t need my mother finding us like this…”

Regina cackled, literally an evil cackle rumbled out of her and Emma shook her head, pinching Regina’s hip playfully getting the cutest glare in return. “Come on, Princess, let’s wash up…”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Regina rolled her eyes again before she slid back off Emma’s lap and crawled to the edge of the bed, Emma enjoying the view of her bare ass, scrambling after her when she saw her stand from the bed, there was no way in hell she’d miss the sight of her bare ass or back… especially not as she filled the tub… Emma’s gut clenched as she thought about how she would get to wash Regina’s whole body, practically salivating at the thought of the water glistening her skin.

“Stop daydreaming and get in the tub.”

Emma blinked into focus, rolling her eyes and she stumbled closer, legs still a little wobbly from her release and Regina chuckled, helping her into the tub before she climbed in after, still gripping onto Emma’s hand as she lowered herself into the water.

* * *

Regina was sitting on one of the window benches in the library, looking out across the trees and the water below, thinking about the baby and Emma and the children, how they will continue, will she be just a “guest” in this palace forever? or will things change, maybe she’ll take the King up on his offer of being one of their knights. Sometimes she wanted to ask Emma what kind of future she saw themselves having, what was the long goal but she also didn’t want to push her, to make her feel like she wanted, needed Emma to be out to her parents and the kingdom… she didn’t care about that, not really she just wanted to know where she stood in their lives.

“Regina, no books this time?”

“Hmm?” Regina hummed, turning her head she spotted the Queen smiling kindly at her, an old book held in front of her in her primly folded hands. “Oh…yes, I was just enjoying the view…”

“Ah, yes, this palace has some of the best views…”

Regina nodded, looking back out the window, her legs folded under her and hands fiddling mindlessly in her lap, her thoughts still all over the place. “It’s like nothing I’ve ever seen before…”

“Is everything alright?”

“Yes, just thinking…”

“I see, anything I can help with?” Snow asked, suddenly sitting next to her and Regina eyed her for a moment before she shrugged.

“I don’t know what comes after this… what life will be like with a baby…”

“I read somewhere a long time ago that having a child is like your heart walking around outside of your body, and it’s true…” Regina looked at her with tear-filled eyes, thinking about the constant fear she has about Henry and Hope, how some nights she lies awake thinking about what would happen if anything ever happened to them… she already has two parts of her heart running around, getting up to no good, three if she counts Emma… she’s not sure she can handle a fourth, especially since her fear of anyone finding out about Hope… about her true form and hurting her, it fills her whole chest with fear, having two young mermaids running around in a world so cruel… she’s unsure she will survive that. “I fear every day someone may hurt Emma, hurt my grandchildren, but I also trust I raised Emma right, she is a strong woman and even if I don’t always agree with her choices I know she loves those kids… I just need to learn to let go… let her make her own decisions…”

“Emma is a fantastic mother, Henry is a very strong and protective young man, he will protect Hope with everything he has and Hope just idolizes him, and although her magic is still a work in progress she will also defend herself and Henry with everything she has… they’re very strong children, and I just know they got it from Emma…”

“Emma got it from her father, he is a very strong man…”

Regina could see the love in Snow’s eyes, for the first time she was sure she was seeing the real woman, a woman who would do anything to protect her family which was something Regina could relate to. “He seems very kind.”

“He is my better half, he makes me stronger…”

“My mother says that about my father… that he made her stronger…”

“Made?”

Regina nodded, looking down at her fiddling hands, “Yes, he died when I was a child along with my sister…”

“Oh, I’m so sorry! I lost my mother when I was 10 and my father 6 years later… it’s very hard… I wasn’t ready to rule a kingdom so young and so soon after my world had crumbled…”

“I’m so sorry, Emma never mentioned that…”

Snow waved her off, “I didn’t want to bother her with it, she knows her grandfather was an amazing king and man, that is what matters.”

Regina nodded, running her hands over her belly, “I don’t know what I’ll tell my kids… about their grandfather…”

“Happy memories, give them all the happiness they filled you with… Emma remembers her grandparents in fondness, I did not want to weigh her down with the baggage that they were murdered.” Regina’s eyes widened, mouth falling agape, she had not expected this. “They say it was a boat accident that killed my mother but my father knew otherwise, the sirens got her, those vile beasts took my mother and after my father fought back against their infestation they killed daddy too, so I had no choice,” the coloured drained out of Regina, her heart came to a stop in her chest, spinning and dropping into a lump in her stomach that soon clawed up her throat cutting off her oxygen… she couldn’t be hearing it correctly… “I had to wipe out their kind for good, for the safety of my people, of our world, mermaids were dangerous pests, and I eradicated them from our world.”


	15. Chapter 14

There was a deafening ringing in her ears, drowning out Snow’s voice, her vision swimming, this couldn’t be happening…this couldn’t be real…she didn’t…she wasn’t…she shook her head, trying to clear her mind that was spinning, grabbing at any slim remaining part of her sanity to cover up the fear, the horror…the anger she was feeling from this woman…this woman who had killed her father…who had killed her people…

She tried so hard not to focus on the familiar metallic taste in her mouth as the ringing started sounding more like screaming, deafening, agonizing screaming that made the lump of fear in her throat turn into vomit, she wanted to vomit but she forced it down, forced her eyes to focus on anything else, but all she could see was blood-red water, could feel a hand wrap around her fin and pull her from her sister’s back, she could see their faces, their horrible monstrous faces in those masks…she squeezed her eyes shut, took long steadying breaths until the screaming, ringing, quieted and she could hear Snow’s voice again.

“And I was right, we are better off without them, you could not have travelled as you do if those things were still alive.”

She got hit with another wave of memories, memories she has never seen before, the sight of her sister getting caught up in a group of fleeing merfolk, of a spear stabbing one of the women, she felt the heat of fear wash over her, sweat covering every inch of her skin, could feel the vomit trying to force itself past the block of emotions in her throat, the stronger taste of blood in her mouth that she knew she had caused as she bit her cheek to stop herself from screaming, her nails digging painfully in her palms as she clenched them so Snow wouldn’t see how they trembled…she couldn’t let on…if she did…if she did.

She focused on breathing again, on drowning out the screaming…the screaming that haunted her throughout her life…she felt a burning on her lips, saw a golden dagger right in her face before she was dragged off by something…a current, someone else…she wasn’t sure but it was chaos…everywhere she looked it was…

“You must not tell Emma and the children of this though,” Regina focused on Snow’s face that was so self-righteous, so proud of what she had done…of the lives she had taken, there was absolutely no remorse in her eyes Regina realized, she wasn’t ashamed of her actions, she was dead inside, dead eyes looked back at Regina as she said this, “If they found out they would never understand, they never met those vile creatures they just have these fanciful ideas of them, so please, promise me you will not tell, it would destroy them.” Regina blinked, mouth opening and closing, “You wouldn’t want that would you, Regina? To hurt them?” She shook her head, she wasn’t sure what it was at, disbelief over what was happening… agreement to Snow’s question…she didn’t know anymore everything in her body was tingling, and those memories…images kept slamming into her mind. “That’s what I thought, and I’d really hate to have to kill you for treason, it would break their little hearts.”

Nausea slammed into her but she forced on a neutral smile, forced out a laugh as Snow laughed with her, like she was just joking around but Regina saw the truth in her eyes…her dead eyes that she once used to think reminded her of Emma’s, of Henry’s but no…there was no light in these eyes just…darkness. “Of course, they…don’t understand the struggles…of the real world.” She forced out coolly, completely detached from her own body, the taste of blood in her mouth was too strong and…

“I knew you’d understand!”

Regina nodded, though the smile on her face didn’t come close to reaching her eyes, “I have to get going…I have lunch with Red.” She croaked and stood, body moving on autopilot as she walked out of the room, trying not to focus on the memories of bodies…so many bodies floating around her and blocking out the light from streaming in…of boots, masks, magic shimmering on around their heads.

The memory of the woman being killed filled her mind again and she disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared a second later in her bathroom, dropping carelessly to her knees but she couldn’t feel the pain that radiated up her legs because all she could taste was blood and all she could hear was screams and all she could see was…death. She clutched at the bucket, vomit spewing out of her as her body trembled, violent horrified screams and sobs ripped out of her, tore up her body…it felt like it was all happening again…she could hear her own scared voice screaming for help in her mind…the image of people dying repeating in her mind along with Snow’s words…and then…she just felt nothing, numb, cold…lost as she curled up in a ball on the floor, trembling in fear…the taste of blood never leaving her mouth.

* * *

She must have laid on that floor for hours, her hips hurt, everything hurt, and then suddenly all she wanted to do was run, get out, it wasn’t safe there…she wasn’t safe…she…Hope. She barely sat up before she vomited again, body trembling and coated in sweat, they had to leave…they had to go…it wasn’t safe…they weren’t safe.

Her magic took her away without her order, bringing her to Hope, the little girl had been playing with her stuffed octopus on the floor of the playroom and she looked up, sensing Regina and she smiled so brightly, “Mama! Come play with me!”

“Guppy…” She croaked, stumbling forwards and tugging her into her arms, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling in her belly, she needed to hold her…to know she was okay, because all she could see when she closed her eyes was her kind dying…children dying and she couldn’t stop thinking of them as Hope.

“Mama, are yous okay?”

“Want to go meet mama’s friends?”

“Yeah!”

“Hold on then.”

“Henry not coming?”

Regina’s heart clenched, “No, Guppy, just us today…”

“Okay…” Regina’s magic wrapped around them and she landed in the middle of Marian and Red’s cottage, the sudden feeling of safety slammed into her and a horrific sob broke free, sounding more like a scream. “Mama? What’s wrong? Yous hurt? Baby okay?”

She sobbed harder, clinging helplessly to Hope, screaming…all she could hear was screaming and Snow’s words…her threat…

“Regina?!” the voices were distant, faraway, she couldn’t pinpoint if they were real or memories…

“Mama!”

“Shh, Hope…” She felt Hope slip from her arms and she crumbled forwards with a scream, nails scraping into the wooden floorboards.

“No! No! Don’t take her! Please!”

“Shhh, Regina, breathe…” She felt a hand on her shoulder and that brought back the memories of hands grabbing her tail, pulling, Zelena’s screams as her hands pulled on her hair, as her nails scraped down her back, a muffled voice saying ‘it’s so little.’ And another saying, ‘it’ll grow up to be evil, you know the orders’ she saw the blade coming at her, felt hands grab her shoulders and then whoosh.

She flung her body back like in the memory, landing with a thud, something stabbing her between her shoulder blades sending pain rushing through her, fluttering in her belly and a buzzing in her veins. “Please…no…help me…”

“Mama!” Her eyes focused, zeroed in on Hope’s tiny body flailing around in someone’s arms, trying to get free.

“Let her go! You won’t hurt her too!” it was an inhuman screech, an order cast by powers she never liked to use and suddenly Hope was in her arms again.

“Are you okay?”

She heard a voice, knew it wasn’t directed at her, and then pale eyes were breaking through her vision, ones the colour of seafoam…she knew those eyes…she knew…she was.

“Yeah, I’m fine…” She heard another voice say but all she could see were the eyes. “Don’t touch her…I know that look…”

The eyes vanished from sight and Regina scrambled for something, “Don’t leave me…”

“I’m not going anywhere, Regina…”

“Should we get Emma?”

“No!” Regina screamed and those eyes were looking at her again.

“Go to the water, call for Ursula.”

“Don’t go! It’s not safe!”

“Regina, hey, you’re safe…it’s safe.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I think she’s…I think she’s remembering the cull.” She knew that voice… “Breathe, Guppy…you need to breathe…”

“Mama?” None of them have ever heard her voice sound so small, and then she felt a hand on her face, and everything started coming slowly into focus again.

“I’m right here, Regina, you’re safe, mama’s right here…”

“Hope, come to me,” She heard someone say as her hold on the toddler loosened and her body began to feel weak.

“Mama needs me!” Hope’s voice echoed around her.

“Regina…” She heard as her body felt fuzzy her vision prickling and then suddenly everything went black.

* * *

Hope protested as hands gripped under her arms and lifted her from Regina’s slumped body, kicking and screaming and fighting with all her might until she recognized the face looking down at her and she twisted, letting the tall woman cradle her in her arms.

“My child…” She heard her grandma say, her eyes moving from Ursula’s concerned face back to her mama, watching as her grandma cradled Regina in her arms, supporting her weight.

“Cora, she needs to be on her side.”

“I think I know how to hold my own child!”

“No, Cora…it’s not comfortable for her like that anymore.”

“Why not?”

“Mama’s got a baby in her tummy.”

Cora’s eyes snapped down to Hope, the colour of icicles, and then they moved to Regina, looking past her face and finally seeing the belly sticking out the slightest bit through her winter layers. “Oh…” she said before she lifted Regina so she was sitting up more, one hand hooking behind her knees and the other holding Regina’s head to her chest, brushing her thumb over her hairline. “What happened?”

“She just showed up here like that!”

“Cora, if she’s remembering…”

“I know…I know…”

“She saw so much that day.”

“I said I know!” 

Hope whimpered and started crying at the sudden loud voice and blue eyes were on her again, “I’m sorry, my darling, I didn’t mean to scare you…”

“Should I bring her back home?”

“Regina may react violently if she comes to and Hope is not around…I think…I think she brought her here to protect her…” Marian said, wrapped in a towel and blanket on the couch.

“From what?”

“Maybe just her memories…”

A groan was heard and Hope’s eyes moved to her mama again, “Mama!”

“Regina…are you okay, darling?”

“Mama?” Regina groaned.

“Yes, Guppy, it’s me…you’re safe, I’m here…”

“Ow…” she slurred before her eyes drooped shut again.

“She’s probably exhausted…”

“We should get her off the floor…”

“My bed is just through there, I can take her,” Cora’s eyes skimmed over Red’s body in question, “I’m a werewolf, she’ll feel like nothing to me…” Cora smirked before nodding and Red walked over, bending down to scoop Regina off the floor and carried her down the hall.

“We may have to risk Regina’s wrath over Hope not being around…if the child is gone too long people will notice, Ursula, bring her back.”

“Of course, your majesty.” Hope frowned, looking up at Ursula curiously before the woman smiled down at her. “Come on, Kiddo, let’s get you home…you can keep a secret, right?” Hope nodded, she was very good at keeping those! “Okay good, because nobody can know about this…if they do your mama could be in very big trouble…”

“I’ll come with you so if they see you I can say you’re with me,” Marian said, standing from the couch and Ursula met her eyes.

“Well grab on then…Cora, I won’t be long…”

Cora nodded before she followed down the hallway in search of Regina and then magic wrapped around them and they appeared in Regina’s room and Hope giggled. “This isn’t my room!”

“Sorry, kiddo, it’s the only room I know…”

“Her room is just down this way…we better hurry…dinner is soon so someone should be around to collect her any time now.”

Ursula nodded and they opened Regina’s door and froze, seeing Emma walking towards them. “What is she doing here?!”

“Probably checking in on Regina…Red tells me she is very protective…”

“Great…”

“I knows magic! I go to my room!” and before they could agree Hope vanished and appeared in her room, banging on the door to get the guard to open up and she slipped out into the hall. “Mommy! Can you read me a story?!”

Emma looked reluctantly at Regina’s door before she looked back at her daughter, “Of course, Munchkin! What kind of story do you want to read?!”

“You pick!”

“Want to invite Regina?”

Hope shook her head, “No, she’s napping.”

“Oh…okay, just us then!”

“Yeah!” Emma scooped the girl up in her arms and carried her towards the playroom, Hope smiling to herself as they walked past Regina’s room, knowing she did a good job and Henry and mama would be proud of her…

* * *

Regina woke to the steady beating of a heart under her ear and the smell of the ocean around her, slowly her ears picked up the quiet humming and she knew instantly it was her mother, knowing that little tune anywhere. “Mama…?”

“You’re up…” a thumb brushed over her temple calmingly. “You really scared us, Guppy…”

“I-I’m sorry, mama…”

“Ursula already check you out, both you and the baby are both perfectly fine, so don’t worry about that…”

“Thank you…” She sighed, and then went stiff.

“Don’t worry, I’m not mad at you for not telling me…”

“Really?”

“A little upset, but you are my baby…”

Regina smiled, relaxing against her before she stiffened again, “Hope?!”

“She’s safe, back home.”

Regina shot out of her arms, eyes angry as she looked down at Cora, “Why would you do that?!”

“She needed to go back with her family, if they noticed she was missing you would be in big trouble.”

“I am her family!”

“Regina! Calm down, she is safe, the palace is a fortress, nobody can get in.”

“That’s not what I’m scared of…”

“Then what are you so scared of?” Cora sat up, taking Regina’s hands in hers. “Tell me what happened, Guppy…”

“They did it…”

“Who did it? Did what?” Cora frowned and Regina slipped her hands away, rubbing at her burning eyes, wincing at the gross taste in her mouth.

“Can I get some water?” Cora waved her hand and handed her a glass, Regina’s eyes took in the vision of her mother who was wearing a large black gown, her skin glaringly pale against it. “How did you get here?”

“Marian called for Ursula saying you needed help…I heard the message as well…I think everyone did, she was very scared, Regina…and I could see why…you were not yourself…”

Regina looked down at the glass, staring into it before she brought it to her lips with shaking hands. “I remember it all, mama…I remember how I got the scar and how Zelena and I got separated…I remember everyone dying…I remember watching cousin Macey die, Zelena’s best friend…I saw them all die…I remember the human voices and those masks they were wearing…their weapons made from gold…I remember every horrific second of it…and it was all her doing…”

“Whose? Who did it, Regina? What happened?” Regina looked up at the mother, tears soaking her cheeks while her mother tried to remain calm, to be strong but she could see the tears shimmering in Cora’s eyes and it broke her heart.

“Queen Snow, she ordered the cull,” somehow Cora got even paler, everything drained from her just like Regina, as she listened to her daughter’s words. “She killed them all, she killed daddy, she killed our family, she killed my kind…and she doesn’t have any remorse about it…”

“The Queen…”

“Emma’s mother, Hope’s grandmother…”

“She did this? Why?!”

“She says sirens killed her parents so she had to protect the world from us.”

“That twisted little bitch!”

“Mother…”

“If anyone needs protecting it’s the rest of the magical creatures from humans like her!” Regina looked down, closing her eyes to stop the burning but only was met with horrific images and she visibly reacted, feeling her mother’s hands warm against her suddenly cool skin. “You are okay, Guppy, they can’t hurt you anymore…I won’t let them!”

“I won’t let them…” Regina’s voice was dark, unlike anything Cora’s ever heard before, and she suddenly feared for her daughter even more.

“Regina…do not lose yourself…do not let them take your heart from you.”

“I won’t, mother, I–” she suddenly saw it was nearly dark outside and she froze, “What time is it?”

“Why does that matter?”

“I have to be back in time for dinner!”

“You will not go back to that place!”

“I have to!”

“No, you don’t!”

Regina’s eyes lit up challengingly. “Yes, I do! My daughter is there! I will not leave her!”

“Regina, please, you can’t it’s too dangerous…”

Regina slid from the bed, looking down at her mother, “It’s even more dangerous for a toddler who does not know she should fear her own family.”

Cora deflated, looking at her, “I can’t lose you too…”

“I can’t lose her.”

“I know…” tears rolled from Cora’s eyes, “You be careful…do not give them any reason to doubt you are anything but human.”

“She trusted me enough to tell me she killed a whole species of merfolk, I doubt she suspects I am one…but if I don’t show up she will certainly think I am bothered by this and I will be in danger then.”

“You are not to be alone with her, ever, you hear me!”

“I know, mother…I must be going…”

“I don’t like this but…I understand, you must protect your child and I…I must let mine walk into the lion’s den.”

“I’ll be fine, mother, you raised me to be a strong and powerful woman…”

“I love you, my child.”

“I love you too, mama…” Regina leaned forward, kissing her mother’s cheek but before she could go Cora caught her hands and Regina met her serious gaze.

“Be safe, protect your babies…but be safe.”

“I promise, I can handle this…” she offered her a brave smile and before Cora could argue any further she teleported back to her chambers, fear gripping around her heart the second she was within those walls again, but she powered through it, magically cleaning herself and changing herself into something presentable for dinner, looking in the mirror to make sure she looked positively normal and not like she was about the face the woman who had slaughtered her kind.

Once she was sure she was presentable she waved a hand to clean her room and teleported around the corner from the dining hall, “you can do this, Regina…” she whispered to herself before she held her head up and walked towards the dining hall’s large doors and the two guards protecting it.

* * *

She was not ready…she knew it the second she entered the room and saw the Queen…saw the Queen near her child…saw that woman, that horrid monster of a woman acting as if she wasn’t personally responsible for the slaughter of hundreds of innocent lives.

But she forced those emotions down because she couldn’t reveal her true feelings, if she wanted to make sure her family was okay, she needed to be okay first, so she pasted on a smile and announced herself, “Sorry I’m late.”

“It’s alright, sweetheart, we haven’t started yet.”

Emma turned to smile at her as soon as she heard her enter, but slowly that little secret smile of hers faltered, her brows furrowed the slightest bit but Regina kept her head held high, even as Emma seemed to just get more suspicious when she offered Snow a smile next.

“How was lunch with Red?” Snow asked as soon as she sat down and Regina’s stomach twisted at the sound of her voice.

“Good, I didn’t expect it to go for so long but…” She shrugged and turned her eyes to Hope, affectionately brushing Hope’s hair behind her ear, before cupping the back of her head, she needed to be sure she was okay.

“You just got back from Red’s?”

Regina looked up at Emma at her question, seeing the suspicion in her eyes at something. “Yes, just a few minutes ago, I barely had time to change…thank the gods for magic,” She chuckled but there was something eerily empty about it which Henry also picked up on if his attention moving to her was anything to go by.

“Let’s eat shall we?” Snow asked and waved at the kitchen staff standing in wait for their order.

_“Those vile beasts took my mother.”_ She shook her head to dislodge the woman’s voice, focusing instead on Emma across from her. _“Father fought back against their infestation.”_

She tensed her jaw, turning her head to focus on the people bringing their food and her stomach twisted…she knew she needed to eat but…the memories were still so present in her mind that the thought of eating anything was quickly dismissed. She watched the bowl of soup be placed in front of her, hand grabbing onto her spoon before she looked into the bowl, deep red liquid stared up at her and she gripped her spoon in a death grip, mind wandering, the only thing she registered after that was the distant screaming in her mind.

_“They never met those vile creatures.”_

“Are you feeling alright, Regina?” she snapped her eyes to Henry the boy looking at her worriedly.

“Yes, why?”

“You didn’t touch your soup…”

“Oh…I ah, had a big lunch…”

“Okay…” Regina offered him a smile but it didn’t feel right to her because as she smiled she remembered _“You wouldn’t want that would you, Regina? To hurt them?”_

She looked down at the table, taking a deep breath, she had to be better so the second the food was placed in front of her she took a bite. _“I had no choice, I had to wipe out their kind for good.”_

Screaming, that’s what she heard for the next few courses, screaming, constant screaming and a ringing in her ears to go along with it…every time she looked at Snow she remembered death, and nausea swam around in her stomach, the baby twisting and turning and kicking up a storm.

_“Regina!”_

_“Please god please!”_

_“Swim as fast as you can, princess.”_

_“Zelena!”_

_“We are better off without them.”_

Her fork slipped from her hands and she covered it with a laugh, “Sorry, I was startled, the baby is having a ball in there it seems…” her smile to anyone but Emma would look genuine, but Emma frowned at her, studying her so closely Regina could feel her gaze burning into her throughout dinner.

Snow laughed and Regina’s blood ran cold, _“I’d really hate to have to kill you for treason, it would break their little hearts.”_

“Regina?”

Regina’s eyes locked on Emma’s and her heart shattered. “Yes, Princess?”

Emma frowned at the almost emptiness in her tone, “I was just going to ask how you were feeling about Yule tomorrow?”

“I’m very excited!” her smile looked almost deranged before she looked back down at her plate, pushing around the vegetables, eating small bites and looking up and offering her best smile she could muster up until dinner was over. Playing off jumping at the glint of Henry’s knife was probably her hardest feat…saying that once again the baby had kicked and the thing is, it wasn’t fully a lie because this whole dinner they never stopped and her skin was buzzing…but she made it, she made it through dinner and fled with Hope balanced on her hip and Henry walking by her side, sharing a nervous glance with his mother before she followed behind them.

Emma read the story that night and Regina barely heard it, she just focused on Hope sitting across her lap and Henry leaning against her knee…she focused on their warmth and the knowledge that they were okay. She almost couldn’t leave Hope’s room and the urge to place a protection spell over it was too strong but she knew it would reveal her if suddenly nobody could enter Hope’s room so she pressed a kiss to her forehead, magic seeping into Hope, protecting her from harm and just in case she did the same for Henry because she knew in her soul the boy would do anything to protect his sister and she refused to let any of them be unprotected.

Emma watched her curiously the whole time, they never left her for a second so Regina knew it was coming the second they entered her room, she was prepared for the barrage of questions that would be thrown her way…except she wasn’t really…

* * *

“What’s wrong?” Emma said as soon as Regina sat down on the chaise, she didn’t look like herself, she was oddly pale and her eyes were bloodshot and puffy and she’s never seen her look through someone before and all through dinner she just…it was like she didn’t know anyone was around her and her hands they trembled…she didn’t look like her Regina, she didn’t act like her Regina either.

“Nothing,” Regina stated, eyes on her hands that were undoing the ties on the front of her dress…which was another weird thing, Regina hasn’t worn a dress like this to a casual dinner in months, almost always she stuck to pants and a nice petticoat.

“No, it’s not nothing you’re…” Emma frowned, dragging her fingers through her hair in frustration. “You’re acting weird! I know you, Regina and you’re not…this!” She gestured over her and Regina looked up, steely gaze locking on her.

“I am fine, Emma, just, drop it!”

“No! You’re not fine, everything about you screams, ‘help me I’m drowning’!”

“Emma…” She growled, Emma stepped closer and she could see the tears shimmering in her eyes.

“No, don’t ‘Emma’ me! There’s something wrong, you look like you’ve been crying, and you’re ghostly pale…! The colour literally drained from you while staring at that bowl of soup!”

“It’s nothing.” She growled, standing up and brushing past Emma to get to her wardrobe but Emma caught her arm and she damn near jumped out of her skin at the touch and Emma pulled her hand back, looking at her with worried eyes.

“I’m sorry…I just…you’re not okay, I know you’re not…and I just…please _talk_ to me…”

Regina looked at her, eyes looking at Emma’s for a second before they snapped away, looking like she was going to be ill or pass out but then Regina was continuing to the wardrobe, magic wrapping around her and changing her into just her tunic. “And I don’t want to talk, Emma, why must you push this?!” she shot back before she turned and threw a tunic at Emma.

Emma caught it, hugging it to her chest as she followed Regina with her eyes. “Please, Regina…just tell me where you were tonight, tell me what happened!”

“I told you at dinner, I was at Red’s!”

“Then why did Hope say you were in your room napping when I ran into her in the hallway?!”

“I don’t know! She’s four, Emma, maybe she got confused, maybe she thought I was napping! I don’t fucking know!” She cried, spinning in spot as she stood across the room by the washroom, angry tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Regina…”

“It’s nothing, Emma just please…just _drop it_!”

Emma magically changed into her tunic, moving across the room until she was in front of Regina and frowned at the way she trembled, at how she once again dropped her eyes. “Why won’t you look at me then?”

“I can’t…”

“Why not?”

“I just can’t, Emma! Please! If you love me you will stop asking, please!” Her voice cracked on the last word as a sob broke free.

“Regina…I won’t be mad…whatever it is I won’t be mad at you…”

“Emma, please…” she sobbed and Emma caught her as she seemed to lose the ability to stand. “I can’t…I’m sorry…I just…” and she sobbed against her shoulder and Emma hugged her closer.

“Hey, it’s okay…I’m sorry I’ll drop it…I just…I wanted you to know I wouldn’t be angry with you…no matter what it is…you can tell me…when you’re ready…”

“Tha-thank yo-you.”

“It’s going to be okay…I promise…whatever is going on, whatever you’re scared of…I’ll protect you…I won’t let anything happen to you, Regina…I promise you…” Regina sobbed harder and Emma couldn’t hold her own tears in anymore and they rolled down her cheeks and she watched them fall to Regina’s tunic before they were absorbed by the fabric.

Emma teleported them to the bed, Regina instantly curled up in her lap and she didn’t stop sobbing until she fell asleep, clinging to Emma, her body trembling even in sleep and Emma’s heart shattered in her chest, only getting a few minutes of sleep at a time before Regina woke from a nightmare or sobbed in her sleep…and after so many nights with Regina’s morning sickness gone she awoke in the middle of the night and Emma once again found herself holding her hair back as she emptied the small amount of food she had managed to eat for dinner in a bucket, sobbing and trembling and once again Emma found herself holding Regina on the bathroom floor, except this time it felt different…this was like the night she had had that nightmare…the night she had cried and yelled, demanded to stop the screaming and Emma was sure Regina must have seen something or someone from that day…that was the only answer.

* * *

Regina woke early in the morning, Emma’s body wrapped protectively around her, her hand placed over Regina’s protruding belly like she was also protecting the baby, and Regina actually smiled, really smiled for the first time in nearly a whole day before it all slammed into her again and she suddenly she couldn’t breathe, her body felt like it was on fire and she just needed to get out of there.

She teleported away, landing in her clearing, not even thinking about how her sudden disappearance from Emma’s hold would look, she just needed air, freedom from that place with walls that felt like they were slowly closing in around her…walls that might as well be drenched in the blood of her kind.

She took a strange amount of comfort in the feeling of the snow under her bare feet, of the chill seeping into her bones, the smell of the snow and forest filling her lungs…the sound of the running stream slowly quieting the voices and screaming in her mind…peace…she felt at peace… “Regina!” and then it shattered around her as the voice bounced around her brain, mixing up and sounding different by the time golden hair and fiery sea-green eyes filled her vision. “What are you doing out here like that?!”

Regina blinked slowly, searching the soft features, her eyes landing on thin lips as they kept talking, before staring at the cleft chin, and a trembling hand reached out, thumb pressing into the dimple, it was like Hope’s…like Henry’s…nothing about it came from Snow…she loved that dimple.

“Are you okay?” she felt something warm wrap around her, like a hug but she quickly realized it was her purple cloak…the one that now belonged to Emma.

“I’m fine I just…” She looked around, staring down at her bare feet…wiggling her toes she realized they felt numb.

“Come on, you need to get inside and get warmed up…”

“I said I’m fine, Princess!” She tore her hands from Emma’s face and stepped away from her, panic filled her chest at the thought of going back in that place and seeing Snow again.

“You will catch death out here dressed like that!” Emma yelled as strong winds blew their hair around, Regina unconsciously pulled her cloak closely around her.

She was about to reply when she heard a whoosh and a sudden shadow rolled over them, she felt herself jump back closer to Emma as her eyes looked up at the sky and instantly a smile curled on her lips as she watched the dragon land with an earth trembling thud. “Mal…”

The dragon let out a puff of smoke before she transformed into her traditional black robes. “Everything alright, Regina, the Princess isn’t bugging you, is she?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” she smiled, looking Mal up and down, “I’ve missed you, how have you been?”

“Very well, Lily and I did a little travelling, it’s been a nice time since it’s all calmed down.”

“I’m glad to hear!”

Mal nodded and stepped forwards, holding out her hands, “Now enough of that, let me look at you, Child! You’ve grown!”

Emma snorted and got a glare from both women which made her look slightly guilty before Regina stepped closer, taking Mal’s hands, hearing Emma’s jealous grumble. “Can’t we continue this reunion indoors? And fully dressed?” She directed at Regina who turned to glare at her.

“I told you I am fine, Princess, but by all means, go on in, I’m not stopping you.”

“I’m not leaving you!”

“I won’t hurt her, dear.”

Emma’s eyes snapped from Regina to Mal and she rolled them, “I’m not worried about that! She should not be out like that in her condition!”

“What condition, are you sick, child?”

“No condition, Emma is just overdramatic.”

Emma huffed, face turning red in anger and Mal’s eyes moved down Regina’s body making sure herself that she was alright. “You are not very dressed, darling…” and with a wave of her hand she changed Regina into pants and a fitted petticoat her eyes nearly bugging out of her head. “What happened there?!”

Regina blushed and Emma rolled her eyes again, “She’s pregnant, and trying to catch death!”

“I understand the Princess’s concerns…we should get you inside…”

“No!” Curious eyes were on her in an instant and Regina could have slapped herself for her outburst. “I’m dressed now, am I not? I just…I need some air…”

“Regina…” Emma’s voice was smooth, soothing, caring and Regina found herself leaning into the hand placed on her shoulder.

_“You wouldn’t want that would you, Regina? To hurt them?”_

Regina’s body went stiff as those words floated through her mind, shattering the small amount of peace she desperately tried to cling to…reminding her of what was at stake…what had happened…she looked at Emma and she felt tears burning in her eyes before she shoved it all back down, burying it somewhere deep in her chest which clenched tight trying to keep it from bursting free. “I’m fine, Emma.” Her voice distant as she brushed away her hand, eyes vacant as she looked straight ahead at Mal who was frowning at her in confusion.

“Regina…please.”

Regina’s jaw clenched and she closed her eyes, just trying to breathe to build herself back up again because she’s never felt this weak in her whole life…it’s like something dislodged inside of her the second Snow told her what she had done.

“Princess, I can handle it from here, why don’t you go inside, I’m sure they’ll be wondering where you are soon…”

“I’m no–”

“Emma, go inside, take care of your family and let me take care of mine.”

Emma’s jaw tensed, “Regina is _my_ family.”

Mal’s lips quirked in a little smirk, eyeing Emma for a second before looking over at Regina, “I see…” she pursed her lips, “I can tell you care about her, that you want to do everything you can to protect her, make sure she’s okay but…right now, Princess, you are upsetting her so if you care for her, you will let me talk to her, give her some space…give yourself some time to work through it yourself.”

“Regina…” Emma’s voice cracked and Regina felt a sob trying to burst out of her chest. “I’m sorry if I upset you…” and to Regina’s surprise Emma pressed her lips to her cheek, “I’ll see you inside when you’re ready.” And she backed away, Regina felt her presence fading and then her voice washed back over her and it still brought warmth to Regina’s chest. “Take care of her.”

“I will.” And then Emma was gone and Regina found herself collapsing into Mal’s arms, her limbs giving up as she sobbed and Mal held her, rubbing her back gently. “Tell me what happened, darling…did she hurt you, cause I’ll kill her.”

Regina let out a choked laugh, the sound coming out more like a broken sob, rumbling through her as she clung to Mal. “No…she’s…protective but she didn’t do anything wrong…”

“Then what is the matter?” Mal pulled back, looking Regina in the eyes. “Is it about the child?”

Regina shook her head, “No…it’s about Emma’s mother…”

“What did that imbecile do now?!”

“More than you’d think…”

“Come, let’s sit and you can tell me everything…”

“No, you’ll kill her.”

“Even more reason to tell me then.”

Regina rolled her eyes as she let Mal drag her to a fallen log, melting the snow with a wave of her hand before she sat down, tugging Regina down next to her. “What are you even doing here?”

“It’s Yule, darling! I was invited to the soiree!”

“Right…I don’t think I can handle dinner with her again…”

“Tell me what she did or I’ll just call your mother here.”

“She already knows…”

“Your mother is here? This is big!”

“I don’t know what to do, Mal…she’s a monster…” Mal frowned and Regina looked up at her with tear-filled eyes and the truth she spewed out of her, a rambling mess full of tears and Regina shaking, eyes distant, lost in the past and Mal watched and held her hand and did her best not to get angry.

“So…the Queen killed the surface mermaids…and then you fell in love with her daughter…then you knocked up her daughter but didn’t know because the Queen killed another mermaid…and then her daughter also knocked you up…? Am I understanding this correctly?” Regina nodded, “That’s some fucked up bullshit…true love with the daughter of your enemy…”

“I actually think I’m her enemy…”

Mal waved her off, “She’s yours too, it doesn’t go one way, darling, trust me…” Regina smiled, shaking her head at her as she stared across the clearing at the large trees. “Is that it?”

“Not quite…”

“What does that mean?”

Regina winced, grabbing Mal’s hands and pulling them towards her as she pleaded, “You have to promise not to tell my mother if she found out she’d drag me back to Neverland in the blink of an eye!”

“Fine…”

“_And_, you have to promise you won’t kill Snow.”

Mal’s jaw clenched, “I can’t in good conscious tell you that because it would be a lie and…you know I cannot lie to that cute little baby face of yours!” Regina glared at her and she huffed, “Fine! I won’t kill her! I also can’t stand to disappoint you…”

Regina smiled at that before she remembered what she had to tell her and her face dropped, “Well…she may have…sort of threatened…to have me killed if I told Emma or the kids about what she’s done…”

“That bitch!” Mal shot to her feet, heat rolling off her body and eyes flashing yellow. “I’ll burn her alive! I’ll turn her into ashes! Nobody threatens my family and get–”

“You promised!” Regina’s voice boomed, shooting to her feet and getting right in Mal’s face.

Mal stopped, turning to her anger in her eyes, “you will not use that voice on me, Regina!”

Regina deflated, eyes downcast as she mumbled, “I’m sorry…I just…I’m sorry…”

Mal curled her fingers under her chin to make her meet her eyes, “you are forgiven but…you need to get control over your emotions before you do something stupid…”

“I know…I’m sorry it’s just…”

“You’ve been burying that side of yourself for too long, Regina, I think it’s time you accept your full abilities before your anger twists them into something that you no longer recognize…because, the Regina I saw back there, with Emma, and a few seconds ago, that’s not who you are…your heart is filled with so much love,” She pressed her hand to Regina’s chest, offering her an understanding smile, “don’t let that woman take that from you…”

Tears poured from her eyes as she stared into Mal’s light blue ones, “I know I just…I keep seeing them dying…I close my eyes and that’s all I see…I keep hearing them die, screaming, begging for their lives …I see the face of the knight who gave me the scar…I can taste the blood in my mouth all over again…it’s like I’m back there and I can’t breathe and I’m alone and scared nothing is safe…I can’t look at her without remembering, and I can’t look at Emma without remembering Snow’s threats…remembering her dead eyes, her hollow laugh as she so casually threatened my life…and just, what is stopping her from killing Hope if she ever found out the truth? Would she see her granddaughter or just the vile creatures she hates so much? And I can’t…be there…but I can’t leave my baby behind…”

Mal wrapped her in her arms again and Regina clutched to her body like her life depended on it, like if she let go she would collapse to the floor and…Regina was pretty sure she would because she could not feel her legs anymore…

* * *

Emma rubbed the tears from her eyes as she weaved through the trees, snow crunching under her booted feet. Her frustrations pouring out of her, her worry for Regina was all-consuming and yet she could not do anything to help her and it made her soul ache. She scraped her right shoulder with a branch, her body twisting as she rubbed her eyes again, the sand slipping under the weight of her boots threw her for a second and she stumbled, smacking into something…no, someone if the sound of a gasp and hands gripping her shoulders were anything to go by.

“Whoa, watch it, child, you could get hurt.”

“I’m sorry…I wasn’t looking where I was going…” Emma rambled as she stepped away from the woman, eyes locking onto grey eyes. “Are you okay?”

“I can handle a little bump, don’t you worry, dear,” The woman’s eyes roamed over her face, “Are you?”

“Yes…I’m sorry I was just…” Emma shrugged, stepping out of the woman’s grasp, eyes taking in her skin almost as white as the snow covering the grounds and dark hair twisted up, pulled away from her face but still some fell across her forehead, revealing sincere eyes that reminded Emma of still waters.

“Crying?”

Emma’s eyes snapped up from the jet black dress and cloak that clung to her small form yet the woman screamed power, stature, the regality in her posture almost familiar. “Yeah…you know how it is…”

“No, I don’t believe I do…” the woman smiled and once again something rang familiar about it. “Why don’t we have a seat and you can tell me what’s troubling you…”

“Oh, no I couldn’t…it’s freezing I wouldn’t want to–”

She waved her off, “This is nothing in comparison to what I’m used to, child. Now, what is it? Relationship troubles? Parent troubles? The weight of the world on those broad shoulders of yours?”

Emma watched her, studied her and she wasn’t sure why but she found that she trusted her, “My girlfriend…she’s going through something but she won’t let me help…”

“I see, so the first and last options…” she smirked, her hands covered in equally black gloves folding in front of her, nodding her head to herself she turned and walked down the beach and Emma followed…she wasn’t sure why but there was something about this woman that almost demanded respect. “Maybe the way in which you’re trying to help her is not what she needs…but what you do?” She turned, pointing her finger towards Emma with the slightest arch of her brow and, again it pinged in Emma’s chest.

“What do you mean?”

The woman sighed, walking closer to her, “be there for her, child, support her, love her, do not demand answers to quash your own curiosity.”

“How did you–”

“You seem like the inquisitive type…my daughter is the same but she’s also very closed off.”

Emma’s mouth pulled down in a frown, her brows furrowing as she searched the woman’s face, “Your daughter?”

“Mmm, do I not look old enough for children?” Emma opened and closed her mouth a few times, unsure whether it was a trick question or not and then the woman laughed, eyes lighting up and smile wide and it clicked, it smashed her in the gut…it was like a rug was pulled out from under her because she couldn’t be, right?…could she?

“Regina?”

“The one and only,” She laughed again, pride lighting up her face, “it took you long enough, child…who doesn’t recognize their own love’s features in someone else?”

“I’m sorry?”

She waved her off again, “It’s alright. Regina is just as blind.”

“How did you know…?”

“I could recognize you from a mile away…the girl described you so perfectly the whole village would recognize you.” She chuckled and then froze, leaning in close she whispered, “Don’t tell her I told you that, she’s so touchy.”

Emma grinned, she was pretty sure she could really come to like this woman…she was a lot like her daughter although a bit more regal, she reminded her a bit of her mother in the way she held herself but also…there was something about her that was so different. “You should come to dinner,” Cora arched a brow and Emma smiled brightly, yes, how could she have missed the resemblance? She even had Ariel, no, Zelena’s eyes. “The Yule feast is tonight, I’m sure Regina would love to have you there, for support…she’s been a wreck since yesterday and I know she has Mal now and I’m trying to do my best to help her, but…maybe she just needs her mother…”

“I see why my Regina loves you so much, you truly have a heart of gold…” Emma blushed slightly. “And it would be my pleasure to join you for dinner, get to know the people my daughter is so enraptured with…”

“Guests should start arriving soon so I regretfully must go and check on everything but I can escort you in now and you can join us for breakfast and I can get someone to give you a tour, a room perhaps?”

“That is very kind of you, dear, but I must run a few errands first, and I would like to make sure that my daughter is okay and that Maleficent hasn’t convinced her of committing murder…”

“Of course, be here by sundown, I’ll let the guards know you will be attending…”

“Thank you, dear.”

Emma smiled and took a step backwards, looking longingly into the darkness of the forest. “Make sure she’s okay for me?”

“Of course…and you do the same, she needs you right now, no matter how much she pushes you away or tries to close you out…she needs you, that is her way of calling for help…” for the first time Emma saw that pain, heartbreak, trauma in Cora’s eyes, could see everything that weighed this woman down and yet, she remained almost like a beacon of light, her love for her daughter shining through all of that and she knew, this woman, she would fight through it all for Regina.

“She remembers the attack on your village, am I right?”

Cora’s eyes looked saddened, shoulders weighted, “That is not my place to say but…there’s things a mother never wishes for their child to face…and Regina has faced them all, she is a strong woman, stronger than I…she will get through this but she also does not need to go through it alone…make her feel safe, Princess, don’t push for answers but be ready to listen when they come, keep your mind open, trust your heart.”

Emma frowned, she didn’t really understand what she meant by that, but she was ready to fight for Regina, to be there for her in whatever way she might need. “I promise I will try my best.”

“That is all I can ask…”

Emma met her smile before she took another step backwards, looking back at the palace, the shadows looming over the beach. “I should go…I will see you tonight…?”

“Cora…and yes, I will see you tonight, child.”

Emma waved awkwardly before she disappeared in a plume of white smoke, storming out of her quarters a second later and on her way to check that her children were up and ready for breakfast. 

* * *

“I can’t believe you invited my mother,” Regina hissed as they moved through the halls toward the room where the guests were all mingling in.

“She is your mother, it would be rude not to invite her, and I thought it might be nice for you.”

“So you invited her to be polite?”

“No, I actually liked her, she’s fiery…like you,” Emma smirked and Regina rolled her eyes, “And I also invited her for you, this holiday is meant to be spent with family, you needed this, especially right now.”

“What is that supposed to mean?!” She growled and Emma winced.

“Oh look at that! It’s King Midas, I best go say hello!”

“Emma,” She hissed, “Princess!”

She let out a growl of frustration but a giggle quickly dragged her eyes from Emma’s fleeing form to Henry standing at her side. “You two are so weird…”

Regina glared at him and soon he fled after Emma, his laughter carrying back to her and a swaying Hope. “Not you too…”

“No worry, mama, I’ll stay with you…”

Her heart filled with love as the small girl squeezed the fingers she was holding. “Thank you, Guppy, but remember you can’t call me that here.”

“Right, sorry, ma-R’gina.”

“Such a smart girl,” She praised, looking up from the cutest little smile, chubby cheeks, and little crinkled button nose that she had to stop herself from kissing. “We should get in there…”

“Mmhmmm.”

She smiled down at the girl one more time before she pulled them down the hall, just making it in the room where she froze, mouth dropping open. “Who is next?!” Hope frowned up at her and Regina tugged her across the room, heading to the beacon that was a head of red hair. “What’re you doing here?”

Zelena laughed, “Oh do relax, sis, I was invited…I am a Queen, remember?”

“First Mal, then mother, now you…who is next, Ursula? Red? Marian? The man that felt me up in the tavern?!”

“A man felt you up?! Let me yell at him!”

“Zelena…” She hissed while Hope giggled.

“Ariel, here, Shrimp.”

“Don’t call me that…” She frowned, “ and I apologize…”

“So, you know mother is here then…”

“Yes, she announced so proudly how “sweet” and “kind” Emma was for inviting her…she’s going to cause chaos, Zel!”

“I’m sure she won’t…she is a Queen, she knows how to handle herself…”

“Not with what’s going on right now she can’t…”

“What is going on?” Zelena looked her over, “Boy that dress is puffy, did you steal it from the Queen’s closet?”

“What?”

“It makes you look pregnant, sis.”

“She is.”

Both eyes fell to the toddler in her green dress as she swayed back and forth on her heels. “What?”

“She’s having a baby.”

“You’re pregnant?” Zelena’s eyes were suddenly on hers, misting with tears.

“Surprise?” Regina winced and Zelena laughed and shot across the limited space between them to pull her into a tight hug. “Careful, you’ll squish the baby.” She gasped as Zelena chuckled in her ear. 

“I’m so happy for you! I had a feeling when you visited…but…wow…” She pulled back, gripping Regina’s waist and pulling her belly forwards, “The dress almost covers it, if nobody saw you before you started showing they would not notice…”

“Yeah…”

“How does Emma feel about this?”

“She doesn’t know…” Zelena arched a brow and Regina clarified, “she knows I’m having a baby she doesn’t know…who the _father_ is…”

Zelena laughed and Regina smiled widely at her before she heard a familiar laugh fill the room and it was like a bucket of ice water was dumped over her head. “Whoa, you okay, Regina?” Zelena rushed, grip tightening on her hips to keep her steady. “You don’t look so hot…are you still getting morning sickness?”

“No, gramma says she’s membering.”

“Remembering? Remembering what?” Zelena looked over at Regina and her eyes widened, “Wait, you’re remembering, what happened?” but it was all muffled, her eyes zeroed in on that woman…that woman talking to their mother and laughing and… “Regina.”

Regina’s frightened eyes locked back on Zelena’s, “We need to get to mother…she’s not safe.”

Zelena looked over her shoulder, “What do you mean, she’s just talking to the Queen.”

“Exactly.”

“What does that mean?”

“What do you think it means?”

Zelena’s eyes widened as the realization struck her, swaying in spot slightly, “No…”

“Yes.”

“She was at my wedding…Melody’s birthdays…”

“I know…” Regina looked at her sadly before she stepped from Zelena’s grasp and moved across the room towards her mother’s side, hearing Zelena hiss her name before there was a black-clothed form in her way.

“Breathe, Princess, we talked about control.” Regina glared up at Mal and the woman chuckled, “Breathe, your mother can take care of herself…anyways, Snow’s family is here, you know how much she cares about what they think…” Regina clenched her jaw but let Mal lead her away by a hand placed between her shoulder blades.

* * *

“Regina, darling, that dress is just stunning, did you make it yourself?”

Regina eyed Mal suspiciously as she responded, “Yes…”

“You’ve come quite a ways, my child!”

“I thought Cora was her mother?” Abigail asked and Mal chuckled.

“She is, I was her teacher, brightest young student I ever taught…how old were you when you came to me again, Regina?”

“Thirteen…”

“Yes, right! Oh she was just precious, wasn’t she, Cora?”

“Yes, but a real spitfire.”

Mal snorted, “Yes, she sure was…and now she’s all grown up and having a baby of her own…” Regina rolled her eyes. “I guess you could say she’s like my daughter in a way…”

“It appears you have many people who love you, Regina,” Snow spoke up and all eyes turned to her.

“Yes, she does, and we would kill to protect our daughters…” Cora stabbed her fork into her salad almost violently and Regina glared at her too, “I’m sure you can understand the feeling, Your Majesty…”

Regina kicked her under the table but Cora just smirked, rubbing her back while watching Snow patiently. “Yes, it’s what a mother does…”

“This salad is great! What are these, cranberries?!” Emma suddenly asked and Regina looked across the table at her and shot her a grateful smile. “Really adds to the other flavours…”

And for a long while it seemed people were happy to discuss salads and anything normal and boring and then…because it seems her family hates her, Cora said, “Emma, always the knight in shining armour, isn’t she?”

“Mother…” she hissed while Emma stared down at her bowl, the tips of her ears and chest turning an adorable shade of pink.

Henry giggled, “Mom is more like a knight in a frilly dress.”

“Knights can wear whatever they please…anyways who would suspect that the poor frightened girl in that dirtied gown would actually be using it to hide her weapons! I think it’s a great cover don’t you, Darling?”

Henry’s lit up in excitement at this theory, “Yeah! Mom! Do you hide weapons in your dress?!”

“Yes, I have throwing stars in the lining and a dagger strapped to my leg at all times.”

“That’s so cool!” Henry exclaimed and Regina smiled at her mother before looking over at Henry. “Cora, did you teach Regina to fight?! Grandpa and General Hua say she’s _amazing_!”

“Is she?” Cora looked over at her, pride sparkling in her eyes, “I didn’t teach her, no, but I have no doubt…she’s always put everything into the things she wants…”

“When she has the baby you should see her spar with General Hua, she’s our most powerful warrior…actually one of the most powerful warriors and Regina gave her a serious run for her money.”

“I would love that…” Cora rubbed Regina’s back, eyes sparkling, “Your father would be so proud…” Regina met her eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks and Cora chuckled, using her thumb to wipe them away then boop Regina on the nose playfully before she turned to Emma. “I’m happy my Regina has someone like you in her life…”

“She’s my best friend,” Emma said, her eyes locked on Regina and the love was palpable in her words, “She’s the bravest and strongest woman I know.”

“You are pretty brave yourself, darling.” Emma arched a brow, “Raising two young kids on your own especially after such a tragedy…it takes a lot to do that, trust me, and I only had this one…” she brushed Regina’s hair from her shoulder as her eyes flicked across the table to share a smile with Zelena before she met Emma’s gaze again. “You are an incredible woman, I’m sure your parents are both so proud of you…I know if I were your mother I would be…”

“Th-thank you…that means a lot, Cora…I wouldn’t change anything because I have such great kids but…sometimes I do wish I had someone to share that all with…” Emma’s eyes didn’t leave Regina’s face the whole time and Regina’s heart was slamming against her ribcage…did that mean…did she want to keep seeing her, raise this baby together? Sometimes it seemed like it but…

“Yes, I am very proud of her.”

They all turned to Snow, Emma’s brows furrowing, “You are?” She asked with such surprise in her voice it drew the attention of some of the other guests and Snow looked miffed instantly.

“Of course I am, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because you dictate how I should raise my kids…”

“I just want what’s best for my family.”

“And I know what’s best for mine but you don’t care.”

“Emma now is not the time for this.” Emma huffed, clenching her jaw as she speared her salad, her shoulders slumped dejectedly.

“I’m proud of you, mommy!” Hope’s voice broke through the awkward chatter and Regina and Emma both looked down at the little girl at the same time, love shining in their eyes…and also maybe tears.

“Thank you, Munchkin…”

“You’re the bestest mommy! You read to us every night and tuck us in and give us kisses!”

“Yeah, mom! You are the best!”

Emma combed her fingers through Henry’s hair while Regina did the same with Hope at the exact same time and Cora smiled brightly at them before flicking her eyes to Zelena and then a smirking Mal and finally her eyes landed on Snow and she wasn’t too surprised to find the woman looking almost jealous about this show of affection.

“And you are the best kids in all the realms, I love you both so much.”

“We love you too, mommy.”

Henry smiled, leaning up to kiss her cheek before he went back to his salad, Regina watched affectionately as he picked the cranberries out and slipped them into Emma’s bowl when Snow wasn’t looking…she almost forgot everything swimming around her mind because they were the people that mattered…she could get through this and just focus on them, on her family.


	16. Chapter 15

“I just don’t know what to do…” Regina sighed as she glanced over at her mother as they walked through the snow, Hope swinging from their arms between them, her happy giggles filling the quiet of the early morning.

“Have you thought about just telling her the truth?”

“I can’t do that.”

“Why not?” Cora implored.

“She would never understand. Okay, one… two… three!” they swung Hope forwards, the girl giggling as she sunk ankle-deep in the snow.

“I think she would.”

“You don’t know her…”

“I know she loves you, I know she’d do anything for you… and I know she’s your true love.”

“That doesn’t mean anything…”

“On the contrary, my child, it means everything. Remember what I always say: Love is strength”

Regina looked over at her mother for a few long seconds, “One, two… three.”

“You will never know if you can trust her if you never give her the option to prove she’s trustworthy. Give her a real chance, Regina”

“It’s not that easy, mama, how am I to tell her that not only is she the other parent of my unborn child, but that I’m also Hope’s other parent and oh yeah that we’re mermaids and her m-o-t-h-e-r k-i-l-l-e-d our whole civilization?”

Cora pursed her lips, hoisting Hope up and swinging her forwards. “I suggest you start slow, maybe with “I am your true love and this is our baby and that is our baby” and just work your way up to the genocide.”

Regina couldn’t help but laugh at how matter-of-fact her mother said that; the woman she loved, the mother of her children, the daughter of the woman responsible for the genocide that killed her kind.

She was just about to reply when she felt something strike her back followed by Emma’s voice yelling Henry’s name loudly.

“What just happened?” She asked as Hope twisted around to face her mother and brother and giggled at the realization.

“Hen-ry threw a snowball at you.”

“He did, did he?” Hope nodded vigorously and Cora cackled.

“Looks like it’s war then…”

“Mother…”

“Mills against Swans.”

Regina laughed and looked across the field to find Emma crushing snow in Henry’s hair, the boy screeching and laughing. “Hey!” Regina called and Emma froze, looking up at her with wide eyes as a snowball went flying towards them and hit her square in the chest, Regina smirked as she let go of Hope’s hands to adjust her gloves.

“Hey! Ours was by mistake!”

“There are no mistakes in battle, Princess!”

“Oh, it’s a war you want?” Emma looked down at Henry and the boy puffed out his chest, “You’re on! But no magic, we do this like the mortals.”

“Hey!” Emma looked down at Henry and giggled, “Sorry, kid…”

“Deal! And not to the head, or my belly.”

“You’re on!”

They ran off hiding behind trees, the kids’ laughter mingling together as they gathered up snow to make balls and peek around their hiding spots. “Prepare to meet your doom, Princess!”

“I’ll have you know I am renowned for my victories in snow battles!”

Regina laughed, eyes lighting up as she met Emma’s across the courtyard, mischief twinkling in them like a child’s. She threw her snowball towards Emma and heard a screech of surprise and then another was flying towards her, their laughter filling the space, squeals and screams of surprise filled the area and bounced off the palace’s walls.

“Charge!” Emma’s voice called out after a while and they ran at each other, screaming and laughing and snow seeping into their clothes. Cora picked Henry up from behind and the boy laughed and failed about sending them toppling down into the snow and Regina laughed loudly, bending over to throw snow over them.

“Regina Mills! I am on your team!”

Regina cackled, “I’m sorry, mother but you are holding the enemy!”

“Avenge me, mom!” Henry screeched just as snow was dumped on Regina’s head, a gasp leaving her mouth as snow fell down her shirt.

“Oh, you’re going to get it now, Princess!” Regina glared as she turned to Emma, an evil gleam in her eyes.

“Try and catch me, Mills.”

Regina’s eyes widened from the use of her last name, Emma using her moment of shock to get a head start and Regina jogged after her, “Swaaan!”

Emma vanished in a puff of smoke and reappeared behind Regina, wrapping her arms around her, laughter rumbling out of her. “Gotcha!”

“You said no magic!”

“Moms!” they both froze upon hearing that and turned around to find Hope and Cora ganging up on poor Henry.

“Go, mom!”

“Hey!” Henry whined.

“Sorry, my darling, but you are the enemy!”

“Mom! Help!”

“I will avenge you, my boy!” Emma screeched and let go of Regina, charging at the bunch and scooping up Hope in one swift move, tossing her over her shoulder, the girl’s shrieks of laughter echoing around them all.

Regina teleported Hope into her arms, cackling as Emma stopped and turned to look at her. “Try and catch me now, Em-ma.”

Emma ran towards them while Henry and Cora fought valiantly in the snow, running and throwing handfuls of snow, laughter and taunts the only thing heard as the small family played.

Snow walked outside upon hearing the commotion and froze, watching with wide eyes as Emma had Regina lifted off the ground, Hope clinging to Cora’s back while she ran around Henry who was tossing snowball after snowball, a screeching laughter leaving Emma as Regina teleported out of her arms and shoved her in the snow, straddling her hips and digging the snow into Emma’s face, their laughter mingling before Regina screamed and to Snow’s surprise and also Regina’s, Emma used one hand to pull open Regina’s tunic and the other to shove snow down her shirt.

“Dogpile on moms!” Henry screamed and he and Hope barreled towards them.

“Watch the baby!” Regina screamed as Emma turned them on their sides and wrapped her body protectively around Regina while the kids tossed snow at the two women; Hope climbed up so she was sitting on Emma’s hip, giggling childishly, Cora standing across the field laughing loudly.

“Cora! Come on!” Henry yelled and the older woman jogged over to them.

“You too, mother?!” Regina called as Cora happily tossed snow at them.

“The mutiny!” Emma called through laughter and Snow felt a pang in her chest as she watched these strangers be more of a family with her own daughter and grandchildren than she ever was, anger twisting on her features before she spun on her heels and stormed off. This would not do.

* * *

“I can’t believe you put snow down my shirt!” When Emma snorted as a response, Regina spun around in the hall to glare at her, unamused.

“I’m sorry! It just… sounded funny…”

“You’re insufferable!” Regina pulled at the front of her petticoat to get the clothes to unstick from her body while she turned down the hallway that led to their chambers.

Emma rolled her eyes, jogging to catch up with her, “all is fair in love and war?” Regina’s eyes squinted and Emma reached out, stopping them just in front of her door. “Let me help get you warmed up and in dry clothes…” her eyes caught a hunk of snow in her hair and grinned, pulling it free from the tangles.

“I’m fine, I can do it myself.”

“Regina…”

“I’m not a baby, Princess I can undress all on my own… with the wave of my hand actually.” And wave her hand she did but instead of removing her clothing it took her into her room and Emma growled on the other side of the door.

“Real mature!” She yelled and Regina threw open the door to snap back, but Emma shoved past her as soon as there was enough room effectively interrupting her.

“Hey!” Regina yelled while slamming the door and Emma just once again rolled her eyes before she grabbed Regina by the front of her petticoat and dragged her towards the washroom. “Unhand me this instant, Emma!”

Emma let go as soon as they were by the tub, Regina glared at her while Emma stepped forwards and started working on the clips holding together her petticoat. “Why must you always be so proud? It’s okay to get help every now and then, you know?”

Regina huffed, putting her hands on her own hips no longer fighting her, “I’m not proud.”

“It’s ok. It’s kinda hot”

Regina glared at her and Emma looked up, large grin on her face before she leaned forwards, pecking Regina’s lips making the other woman chuckle. “Idiot.”

Emma hummed, undoing the clasp on Regina’s cloak and tossing it on the floor before pushing the petticoat off Regina’s shoulders. She then removed one of Regina’s hands from her own hips, tugging the black leather gloves from her hand and tossing them on top of the cloak, then brought up chilled fingers to her lips and she pressed a chaste kiss to her knuckles before doing the same with the other. She then tugged on the ends of Regina’s sleeves until the material slid down and landed with a thunk by their feet.

She removed her own gloves and cloak next, breathing in her hands to warm them up before she started working at the ties of Regina’s soaked-through tunic, Emma had to force herself not to get distracted by Regina’s breasts, her task became easy though, when said owner of the breasts suddenly shivered violently, speeding up her pace the slightest bit. She quickly moved to the ties on Regina’s pants, smiling at the little belly before she dropped to her knees and undid Regina’s boots, Regina’s hands on her shoulders as she pulled them off. “Shimmy,” Emma instructed as she tugged on Regina’s pants and she chuckled before she did as asked. “Brace yourself, your hair is going to be very cold when I take off the tunic…”

“I can handle it…”

“Alright…” Emma rolled her eyes and gripped the bottom of the tunic and pulled it up and over Regina’s head, the surprised gasp was expected when Regina’s soaked hair fell against her bare skin. Regina wrapped her arms around herself to block out the cold as she started shivering more and Emma reached out, rubbing one of her arms as she used her magic to conjure up hot water for the tub. “In you go…”

Regina took Emma’s offered hand as she climbed into the tub, lowering herself carefully until she was sitting waist deep in the water, looking up at Emma, “You coming in?”

“You want me to?”

“Of course… you’re warm.”

Emma laughed but stripped out of her clothes obediently, Regina used that time to sink below the surface of the water and let the warmth wrap itself around her and wash away her stress until Emma was poking her shoulder and staring at her like she thought she might have drowned and Regina chuckled as she sat forwards, letting Emma climb into the tub behind her. She hugged her close against her front and slowly Regina relaxed, lulling her head against Emma’s shoulder and closed her eyes, her hands resting protectively over her belly. “Your hair is so cold… I think it’s frozen…”

Regina giggled sleepily, “It wouldn’t be the first time…”

Emma used magic to warm up her hands and she slowly combed them through her hair, and brushed them over Regina’s cool skin until -to Emma’s utter surprise- the woman fell fast asleep against her chest.

* * *

“Ow!” Emma hissed as Regina’s knee connected with her thigh as she moved around in her sleep, trying to get comfortable in her new position on the bed.

“Shh.”

“Sh? Did you just knee me then shush me for saying ow?!”

Regina’s hand slowly moved to Emma’s lips, “shhh.”

Emma licked her hand and Regina woke up in a flash, yanking her hand away and staring at it in shock. “That’s what you get for shushing me!” Regina looked up at her and laughed, a mischievous grin on her face as she leaned in and licked Emma’s face all the way from her jaw to her temple, laughter borderline evil as Emma wiped at her face, “Ah, gross, Regina! How old are you?!”

“You licked me first!”

“You shushed me!”

“Because you woke me up!”

“Because you _kneed_ me!”

“You’re such a baby!” Regina huffed, shifting to sit up, so she was glaring down at Emma.

Emma reached next to her and grabbed the pillow, hitting Regina in the face with it, laughter shaking through her at the look of shock on Regina’s face. “Oh my God your face!” Emma screamed through her laughter that quickly died as another pillow connected with her face, and once it was removed she was met with the proudest little smirk. Emma launched up, clasping Regina’s face in her hands before she pressed their lips together and after a moment of shock Regina relaxed into the kiss, her hand falling to Emma’s thigh as she leaned in closer to her… Emma’s tongue brushed over the scar on her lip and then Regina just froze, her whole body going stiff for a few moments and then she was pulling away, and her smile that was so bright earlier looked more troubled. “Are you okay?” Emma asked, tucking a lock of hair behind Regina’s ear.

“Yes, yes, the baby kicked, that’s all…”

Emma frowned as she realized that Regina had just lied to her. “No, they didn’t… what’s wrong? Did I hurt you? You promised you’d tell me–”

“You didn’t hurt me.”

“Then what is it?”

“Nothing…” Regina said, turning her head away from Emma’s hand which fell to Regina’s bare thigh, just offering support.

“I won’t push… but know I’m here for you when you want to talk and… if I ever do something that hurts or upsets you… you can tell me and I won’t get upset…”

“I know… and I’m so grateful for you…”

Emma looked down, wanting so badly to ask her why she wasn’t talking to her, but she knew better by now than to poke a sleeping bear, so she brushed her thumb thoughtfully, reassuringly over Regina’s thigh, eyes rising to look at Regina’s face again and was surprised to meet her eyes right away, something pinging in the back of her mind but before she could try and investigate it Regina was leaning forwards and pressing their lips together again and everything else floated away, everything was just Regina.

* * *

Emma was walking down the halls on her way out from their quarters, lost in her own thoughts of Regina, what may be upsetting her and just how incredible she was and how she made her heart sing, but also of the kids and the baby and what they will do once it comes. She’s been thinking for a while to move to one of her family’s smaller properties, the summer castle brought forth the biggest calling, it was right on the beach, which the kids and Regina would just love, there was plenty of room to play and she wouldn’t need a massive staff to care for it… and being away from her parents would be good… she could live more freely with Regina and the kids without her mother breathing down her neck… she could definitely use a break from her, or two… but the thing was, she wasn’t sure that’s something Regina would want, hell, she hasn’t even gotten the courage to tell Regina she loves her yet, how can she ask her to move in with her? Raise a family together? She might not take it well.

She knew she wanted this though, she wanted to be happy, a family… for the first time in her life she _wants_ to be someone’s wife… to be married… to have a wife, which was crazy, they’ve only known each other for nearly 5 months… and yet, as cliche as it sounds, she feels like she’s known Regina her whole life.

“Emma!” She jumped, turning to the open doorway to see her mother standing in the library going through some papers. “Can I speak with you for a moment?”

“Uh, yes, Mother, of course…”

“Close the door.” Emma frowned at her but did as asked, toeing at the ground nervously although the fidgeting was hidden underneath her large skirts.

“What is it, Mother? Something wrong with our deal with King Midas?”

“No, no, not that…” Snow waved her off before she practically tossed the papers onto the table. “Have a seat, sweetie.”

“I’m fine standing…” Emma’s brows furrowed in confusion, not understanding why her mother was being so weird. “Is everything alright? Did I do something wrong?”

Snow met her eyes and Emma suddenly felt like she was 7 again. “Yes, as a matter of fact, you did.”

“O-oh… what did I do? I’m sure I can fix it…”

“It’s not about the deal! It’s about that show you put on at dinner! You made me look like a fool!”

Emma’s jaw fell open, a disbelieving laugh rumbling out of her throat. “You’re kidding, right? You cannot be serious! I did nothing wrong, you are the one that lied.”

“I did not lie, how is it so hard for you to believe I am proud of you, sweetie?”

“Because you never let me be myself! You won’t let me wear what I wish, raise my kids how I choose to, spend time with the people I wish to!”

“Yes, that brings me to another thing… Regina, do you know how much longer she will be staying here?”

“You can’t be serious right now! We already went through this, Mother, she is staying for as long as she wishes!” Emma tore a hand through her hair, “where is this even coming from? I thought you two were getting along?”

“Of course, but I just thought maybe she would be going home with her mother.”

“Her mother is going to Glowerhaven to help Queen Ariel with her Weselton problem.”

“How can that commoner help with such a thing?”

“She’s not a _commoner_ she runs her village back home, she is a very kind and smart woman, actually, you could learn a lot from her.”

“What is that supposed to mean, young lady?!”

“It means you’re a spoiled brat, Mother! You care about nobody unless it fits you and if something doesn’t go your way you throw a fit like a toddler!”

“Emma Eva Swan White you will not speak to me like that! I am your mother!”

Emma laughed, “You’ve never been a mother to me…” and with that, she turned around and walked towards the door.

“Do not walk away from me, Emma! I am not done talking to you!”

“Well I’m done talking to you. I won’t stand by and let you talk ill of my friend… I won’t let you belittle me anymore, Mother.” She growled, before throwing open the door, walking out of it and pulling it closed.

“She is nothing but a common whore, Emma! She doesn’t even know whom the father of that child is! She does not deserve your kindness!”

Emma spun, storming back into Snow’s face, the edge of the door clenched in her hand. “You will never talk about her like that again, are we understood?”

“I will speak however I wish, she is a bad influence on those children, do you really want Hope opening her legs fo–”

“How dare you! Regina is a better influence on those kids than you have ever been! She is sweet and caring, she’s nurturing and brave and she loves with her whole heart and if I could choose anyone for my kids to turn out to be like, it would be her!” Snow practically stumbled back, eyes looking over Emma, searching her face and Emma clenched her jaw, stepping away. “If I hear you ever speak about her or her family like that again I will leave and you will never see the children again.” And with that Emma stormed off, she had places to be and because of her mother, she was probably going to be late.

* * *

Regina kicked at a pebble as she walked through the woods by Red’s cottage, keeping her company as she collected wood for the fire. “My mother thinks I should tell Emma she’s the other parent to the baby… and about Hope.”

“I still don’t get how Emma hasn’t noticed that yet… she’s more clueless than I thought she was…”

“Mmm, yes, her observation skills aren’t the greatest.”

“As for the other thing, I agree with your mother, she deserves to know.”

“What if she doesn’t believe me and thinks I’m crazy?”

“Grab Hope and hold her up to your face until Emma notices she has your exact fucking face!”

Regina barked out a laugh, kicking another pebble. “Mother thinks I should tell her about Snow too…”

“You should…”

“It would break her heart.”

“No, it wouldn’t… Emma doesn’t have a relationship with her mother like you do with yours… Snow can be pretty selfish and she always expects Emma to live up to her dreams of what a daughter would be… hence the dresses and Emma acting so much more…”

“Stuck up?” Regina offered when Red seemed to pause to search for a word.

Red chuckled, “Yeah, that… just, Snow is a lot… Granny never liked me working at the palace and I guess we know now why that was…”

“Yeah…”

“But my point is, it won’t break her heart and she deserves to know that her child is in danger… her children even...”

“I’m scared…”

“You won’t lose her…”

“Not that… not really…”

“Then what?” Regina came to a slow stop and looked over at her with tear-filled eyes.

“She threatened to kill me…”

“Who? Snow?” Regina nodded. “I told you she was a twisted bitch.”

“She said if I tell them she will have me executed for treason…”

“You need to get out of that place, Regina… it’s not good for you… you look constantly drained, it’s not good for the baby…”

“I know… but I can’t leave Hope behind”

“If you tell Emma you won’t have to. We both know that come that child’s 13th birthday she will spring a tail at exactly 18:04 and probably not make it more than a day after that.”

“How do you know what time she was born?”

“I was working at the palace that night, word travels fast when a baby is born… but don’t change the subject, Regina… you know you will have to tell Emma eventually so why not start with the whole baby mama thing and work your way up to the whole ‘mythical creature actually a princess best friends with a literal Goddess, last of my kind until our daughter was born and if we don’t leave your own mother will murder me and your children cause she’s a crazy bitch’ thing.”

“I know you’re right but…”

“You’re scared… I know… and I won’t lie, Emma is an idiot so she’ll probably need plenty of convincing…”

“I know… I just… I can’t lose her, Red… I can’t risk losing them, they need me… Hope needs me… and I need them.”

“You’re true loves, no matter what happens she’ll come around… you’ve been finding each other over and over again for 26 years…. this won’t stop you from getting your happy ending… at least if I have any say in it… and as a royal adviser and knight, I have plenty of say in it,” Red winked and Regina shoved her playfully, the two laughing as they continued down the path.

* * *

“Fair warning my mother is being a nutcase, again…”

Regina looked up from unlacing her boots, frown pulling down her lips. “What do you mean?”

“It’s nothing she’s just… she reamed me out for dinner last night is all…”

“I see…” Regina let her booted foot fall to the ground, watching as Emma swayed in her spot across the room, Regina’s mind trying not to panic about what this could cause. “Did she say anything about me?”

“Nothing important, I just wanted you to know so you weren’t sidelined by one of her snide remarks.” Regina jaw tightened, nodding stiffly before she went back to unlacing her boots. “She got me thinking though…” Regina looked back up at her, “about you and the baby and erm, the baby’s father?”

“Oh…”

“Do you erm, know who he is?”

Regina huffed, tossing her boot to the side as she sat back on the chaise. “What are you insinuating, Princess?”

“Nothing! I just… will you be leaving after the baby is born and going back to the father to raise it?”

“I have no plans to leave.”

“But do you know? Will he be a part of the kid’s life?”

Regina stood, brushing past Emma towards the bed as magic wrapped around her, changing her into the tunic she uses to sleep in. “I’ve had a long week and I just want to sleep… can we talk about this later?”

“It’s a yes or no question… you know I won’t judge you I just…”

“You just what?!”

“Nothing! Never mind!”

“No, you started this so finish it, Princess, you want to know how many people I’ve fucked?! If I’m going to leave in the middle of the night to the next pretty little thing I find? Are you still worried I’m going to tie you up and run away with your riches?! Go on, Emma, ask me!” Regina was suddenly red with anger, hands gesturing wildly.

“Gods, Regina! No!” Emma took a step closer but stopped when Regina actually snarled, that vein in her forehead pronounced and pulsing. “You know I don’t think of you like that…”

“Not anymore? Because just a couple months ago you were so sure I was fucking Red you took me against that wall over there to stake your claim!”

“I apologized for that!”

“Yes, you did.” Regina rolled her eyes, “All I’m asking is you just ask! Ask me if I’m going to leave you for the next person I see? If I’ll skip away in search of this man you think is so threatening!”

“Well! Are you?!”

“No! I won’t, because it’s you, you idiot!”

Emma frowned, eyes shimmering with tears as she stared across the room at Regina who was vibrating with anger, the magic humming over her skin and tear tracks rolling down her cheeks. “What?”

“I won’t leave you for the child _‘father’ _because there’s no father, it’s you!”

“That’s impossible…”

“You want proof, why don’t you go look at your daughter sleeping in the other room?!”

“What is that supposed to mean!?”

“Open your fucking eyes, Princess! Everyone sees it why can’t you?!”

“See what?!”

“That Hope is my daughter! She has my fucking face, Emma!”

“No, she’s Baelfire’s.” 

Regina laughed, “Yes, you conceived his child 3 months after he died!”

“This is ridiculous, Regina! I cannot father a child and you did not father Hope!”

“You’re right, neither of us can father a child but that is because we are women, but I can tell you that Hope is my daughter and this child that rolls around in my belly every single day is yours!”

“How so?!”

“I’ve only ever slept with you! I’ve only ever had sex with you, Emma!”

Emma frowned, “this is a sick fucking joke, Regina! I never thought…”

“It’s not a joke! I’m telling you the truth and I know you can feel it… you know this child is yours why else would you already love it so much?!”

“Because I love you! I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you!”

Regina swayed, _wanted_ she looked up at Emma with tears in her eyes, “Get out! Get out of here!”

“Regina…”

“No, get out! Get the fuck out, Princess!” Regina screeched, the music an undercurrent in her voice that travelled through the air and Emma’s body went stiff at once, her eyes glassy as she turned to move for the door against her will, and everything drained from Regina in an instant. “No!” she yelled and Emma stopped, standing like a statue and Regina crumbled to the floor, sobbing. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to… I’m sorry…”

It was a few long moments before she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to meet confused and worried sea green eyes. “I’m sorry… I–”

Regina shrugged away from her, “please go… you’re not… please go I don’t want to hurt you…”

“You’d never hurt me…”

“And you’ll never believe me…”

“You have to realize it’s impossible, Regina… we can’t make babies together… I don’t have the right parts…”

Regina frowned, “What are the right parts?”

Emma laughed genuinely thinking she was kidding before she saw the actual confusion on her face. “A penis, Regina, neither of us has a penis or testicles.”

“We don’t need those to make a baby.”

“Yes, we do.”

“No, we don’t. We are true loves, our magic can do anything.”

“Merlin so help me…” Emma growled, combing her fingers through her hair. “You don’t need to make things up to get me to stay, Regina! I don’t care that you slept with other people…”

“But I didn’t! I haven’t slept with anyone else but you!”

“I can’t… I can’t do this right now… you need to cool down and I…” Emma shook her head at herself and turned for the door.

“Emma!” Regina called after her, “Don’t you dare leave me!”

“I just need to think, Regina…”

“What can I do to prove this to you?! What more can I do?!”

“Nothing… Gods, just stop.”

Tears poured from her eyes and her body trembled, “I knew I never should have told you…”

Emma looked at her one last time, looking almost as if she was fighting something within herself before she slipped out of the door, and Regina crumbled to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably, her heart shattering in her chest.

* * *

Regina left the palace after a quick kiss to both the kids’ foreheads and promising to be back soon and then she vanished in a plume of purple smoke, arriving in the front room of Zelena’s palace, her eyes searching the space until a guard was in front of her.

“Where did you come from?”

“I’m here to see my mother, Cora, and Queen Ariel.”

“Of course, Miss, if you could just wait through there I will tell them you’re here.”

“Of course…”

“That won’t be necessary,” Regina’s eyes snapped up when she heard the voice and emotions were instantly lodged in her throat. “I sensed her the minute she arrived…”

“Mama…” Regina moved passed the man, wrapping her arms around Cora’s neck as she sobbed.

“It’s okay, Guppy…”

“We have it from here, thank you, Frank,” Zelena’s voice met her ears and she soon felt a soothing hand on her shoulder blade. “What happened?”

Regina sobbed louder and gripped tighter onto Cora while her mother rubbed her back and cooed gently. “Sh-she l-left m-m-me.”

“What?”

“I-I t-told her a-about the b-baby.”

“You told her it was hers and she left you?”

“And H-Hope.”

“I’m sure she didn’t leave you…”

“She thinks I’m m-making it up to cover up m-my sleeping around.”

“I’ll kill her!”

“Do calm down, Zelena.” Cora cut in pulling back from Regina, she cupped her cheeks in her hands as she looked her daughter in her bloodshot eyes. “Breathe, calm down, then you will tell me exactly what happened.”

Regina sniffled and nodded, letting Cora and Zelena lead her into a sitting room where they sat together, Regina’s head rested on Cora’s shoulder as she cried, and Cora combed her fingers through her hair.

“Tea, miss?”

“Thank you, Valery,” Zelena said as they try was placed down and she looked at Regina, “Sugar? Cream?” she shook her head and a second later there was a warm mug of tea thrusted in her hands. “Drink, it will make you feel better.”

Regina straightened up, Cora’s hand rubbing over her back soothingly as Regina silently sipped from her mug, tears still occasionally rolling down her cheeks and ragged breaths gasped in.

“Better?” Zelena asked about a half hour later, tea gone and toast eaten and tears mostly gone.

“A bit…”

“Good, now tell us what happened.”

Regina’s lower lip wobbled before she called forth a treat from the tray with her magic, taking a bite of the desert before she answered. “She wouldn’t stop nagging me about who the father was and if I was going to leave her for the next person that walked by… so I just … I snapped…”

“Snapped?”

“This can’t be good…” Zelena arched a brow and Cora clarified. “She has my temper…”

“It’s all sort of a blur… I just got so angry and everything just sort of I don’t know… next thing I know I’m using my siren powers on her and then… I took the command back… I didn’t… she left anyways…”

“Did she say anything before she left?”

“Why does that matter? She left, Mother, I told you I shouldn’t have told her… she will never understand…”

“Words matter, Regina… what exactly did she say?”

“I don’t know… that she needed to think… I-”

Zelena chuckled, “you dummy!”

“Zelena! Be nice she’s new to this!”

“What?”

“She said she wanted to think… which means she’s considering what you said so something must have struck a chord in that pretty little head of hers…”

“She could still think I’m crazy and ban me from seeing the children…”

“If she does that then you just take Hope and you disappear.”

“Mother!” Regina tore herself away from her body, eyes wide in horror, “I could never take Hope away from her family… I could never do that to them…”

“I know… which is why you are going to pull up your big girl pants and go fight for your family!”

“You’re making me go back right now?”

Cora chuckled and pulled her back against her and hugged her around the shoulders, “Of course not, Guppy, you take your time to pull yourself together, and _then_ we will send you off to the big bad Whites…” She said with a knowing glint in her eyes.

“Mother…” Regina rolled her eyes and Zelena cackled, sitting back in her chair while she nibbled on her pastry.

* * *

Zelena walked Regina out of the palace a few hours later, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder and gave Regina her best supportive smile. “It’s going to be okay, Shrimp…”

“I hope so…”

“I’ve seen how that woman looks at you… how you look at her… and how she worries about you…” Regina’s eyes fell to the floor and she offered a disjointed shrug, fingers curling under her chin a few seconds later to make her look up at ice blue eyes. “She loves you, she’s just scared and confused… you just told her that her child is not the product of her late husband… that you are that child’s other mother… and that you are carrying her child… it’s a lot to take in, you’ve flipped her whole world upside down, Regina, so just... be patient, give her time. Show her you love her and that you will wait for her…”

“I’d wait forever for her but… we don’t have forever, Zelena… our days are numbered…”

“They are not.”

“With Snow around, we don’t know that.”

“I do.”

“How?”

Zelena smiled, tipping her chin back up a little more when she slouched a little more. “Because a parent will do anything for their child… anything for their family… for their love.”

“I know but this is… you don’t remember it, Zel… you don’t remember what she did… I do…”

“No, I don’t remember all of it but… I remember how I got on that beach… how I got my legs…” Regina frowned, eyes curious as she straightened up a bit, looking about ready to take on the world.

“How?”

“Dad…”

“What?!” Regina lunged forwards, gripping her shoulders. “What do you mean daddy? What happened? Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“You were so stressed out…”

“Zelena these are your memories, these are more important than my relationship drama! Tell me what happened…”

Zelena offered her a loving almost proud smile, “You look like him, you know?” Regina blinked slowly and Zelena chuckled, “sorry… I’m off topic… he found me, I don’t know how or where but there were all these people… it’s mostly a blur, I had a nasty headache but dad, dad swam up and scooped me up in his arms, using his body to protect me as he swam through the chaos. I remember the blood and I remember pain… but mostly I remember how safe I felt in his arms and how he kept whispering in my ear it’d be okay, and that he’d get me to safety… it goes black for a bit after that and the next thing I remember is being on the beach and dad is wrapping me in old sail and then he kissed me on the forehead, said he loved me then just… fell into the water…”

Regina had tears pouring from her eyes, grip tight on Zelena’s shoulders as they both cried. “Did he… was he…”

“Yes… I… I believe he used his last bit of strength to heal me as best as he could and give me legs… he wasn’t strong enough to create a portal but he knew if he gave me legs until I remembered… or found you and mom again… that I’d be safe…”

“Mama always said he was a brave man…”

Zelena smiled through the tears and Regina pulled her into a bone-crushing hug, crying silently, Regina silently thanked her father for saving her sister, for protecting her. “Dad loved us all so much, even though I wasn’t his blood… he risked his life to save me… I’ll carry that honour with me forever…”

“Zelena…” Regina sighed, pulling back and gripping Zelena’s shoulders. “Just because you weren’t daddy’s by blood doesn’t mean he loved you any less… trust me, if the same thing happened with Henry I’d do just what daddy did… he’s my son, I’d risk my life to make sure he was okay.”

“I know… and that’s why you’re just like him… and that’s why I’m so worried about you…”

Regina frowned, “Zelena…”

“No… just… listen, I just got you back, Shrimp, I can’t lose you again so you do your best to make Emma understand, and then you get out of there… I won’t lose you or my nieces and nephew.”

“We do not know the baby’s gender.”

“It’s a girl, trust me.” She smirked and then pulled Regina back into her, Regina relaxed into her hug. “Emma looks at you like dad used to look at mom, that’s how I know it’ll be okay… because dad loved us and mom with everything he had.”

“I miss him…”

“Me too…”

“I’m so sorry…”

“I’m sorry too… but we have each other again, we’re a family… it’s what he would have wanted.”

“Zelena…?”

“Hmm?” Zelena pulled away to look her in the eyes curiously.

“Stay away from Midas… keep him away from Melody…”

“Okay.”

“Not going to ask why?”

“No, I trust it’s because he was involved in the cull.” Regina nodded, “I love you, Shrimp. We will be safe, mom is here looking out for us and so is Ursula… I promise you, we will be okay… go look after your family, they need you more right now…”

“Zelena.”

“Go on, you have a woman to woo. Leave the rest to us.”

Regina rolled her eyes and Zelena leaned down, pressing a kiss to her forehead before she ruffled her hair playfully laughing as Regina yelled “hey!” and swatted her hands away. “You’re such a brat.”

“I love you too.”

Regina smiled brightly at her, “Thank you, Zel, for telling me that… I know it must not have been easy to relive or remember.” Zelena bowed her head slightly, folding her arms protectively over her chest. “I love you, seaweed butt.”

“Oh, you’re asking for it now, Shrimp!” Zelena lunged forwards, hands going for her sides to tickle her, but they just brushed over Regina’s sides before smoke wrapped around her and took her back to the White Kingdom.

* * *

Emma spent the better part of the next few days looking around for Regina anxiously, and when she did spot her, usually with the kids, she just stared, studying her features, studying Hope, and when she wasn’t doing that she was stuck in her thoughts about whether or not Regina could be right, that Hope was hers… it was impossible… but what if… it sort of made sense… right?

Emma’s moping was actually at such a high and obvious level that her father even started looking at her…about the same way Emma was watching Regina and Hope interact… but… she was freaking out and she had nobody to talk to! She suddenly regrets not keeping any of her friendships from when she was younger because there are some things you cannot discuss with your ten-year-old son and possibly being knocked up during a one night stand was definitely one of them… so she just had herself. And she was _useless_! Totally completely useless!

How can she be objective about her own feelings? How can she know that Hope is Regina’s maybe they just look like each other because of all the time they’re spending together… Henry looks a bit like her too… but no…no…

“Ugh!”

_Useless!_

Emma scrubbed her hands down her face, completely forgetting that she was in a very important meeting with her parents and some of their allies.

“Is everything alright, kiddo?”

Emma looked at her dad and straightened up, “Yes, sorry just… a bit of a headache… I haven’t been sleeping very well this past week…” What they didn’t need to know was that she couldn’t sleep because Regina wasn’t with her and she missed her and it felt wrong sleeping without her in her arms… without feeling her warmth seeping into her… she can’t sleep because she misses Regina with every fibre of her being… and she couldn’t stop thinking about what she said.

“If you need to go rest you can…”

“No, no…I’m good.” Emma smiled brightly and looked across the table at King Eric, suddenly feeling judged… because he had to know, right?… She knows Regina went to see Zelena last week because Henry told her about it…so he must know about her…situation…the urge to rip out her hair in frustration and cry was getting stronger every day it seemed.

By dinner time, she was ready to pass out or cry but she wasn’t sure which… all she knew was that she could not take her eyes off of Regina and Hope, couldn’t stop studying every millimetre of their features… because maybe they’d have answers…but she found she just wanted to trace her fingers over Regina’s face to find these things that were her daughter’s… because after this long she really could see the resemblance but what if that was just because she _wanted_ to see it, because she missed Regina so much and not because it was actually there.

“Emma?” Emma jumped and snapped her eyes to her mother, “Your dinner is getting cold, Sweetie…”

Emma noticed something else this last week, well besides Regina looking as tired as her which can’t possibly be good for the baby… maybe Emma should stop avoiding her and just cuddle… for Regina and the baby’s sake, of course, not her own… but that’s not the important thing, the important thing was that every time Snow spoke Regina’s eyes lost a bit of that light, she seemed to check out, and when that didn’t happen, Regina just looked at the woman with the fakest of smiles, convincing to anyone who didn’t know every single one of her smiles… convincing to anyone that didn’t know and love her… because Regina was filled with so much light, so much love but when she looked at Snow… Emma saw nothing… her lips would turn up or she’d laugh but it wouldn’t reach her eyes, it wouldn’t crinkle her nose and… it sounded wrong to her ears and Emma didn’t know why but… she wanted to.

“Emma!” Snow hissed and Emma watched Regina jump just like her, and Emma wanted to look at her mother but… Hope had Regina’s nose, no doubt about it.

“Sorry…” she mumbled and blindly stabbed at her plate and shoved food into her mouth. Hope had Regina’s nose… the little button nose, and the nostrils, and… she knew that nose because she thought Regina had the cutest nose especially when she scrunched it up and… Hope did it too… right that second, right as Regina did as they stare disdainfully at the peas they pushed to the left side of their plates and… Hope always did that, even before Regina came here. “Sorry…”

Regina looked at her funny, almond-shaped brown eyes searched her face and Emma looked over at Hope, she had Regina’s eyes too… right, I mean… she can’t just be wanting to see these things… right? _Ugh!_ She shoved another bite of food in her mouth and Regina smirked, laughter lighting up her eyes… love… a look of pure love looking straight into Emma’s soul and reaching in, invading it and filling it up until Emma almost couldn’t take it anymore… because fuck if she didn’t love Regina with her whole damn heart…

She was so caught up in Regina that she didn’t notice the look her father had shared with Henry… with her mother… seemingly asking each what was going on with her but also, like he knew exactly what was going on with his daughter, and with a smile at Henry and another look between the two pinning women gazing at each other across the table he went back to eating his food.

* * *

“Emma…” Regina’s voice was like music to her ears, rumbling through her body and wrapping around her, and when she placed a gentle hand to her arm it’s like her whole body buzzed and lit up.

“Yes.”

“I just…I know it’s a long shot but you look–”

“I said yes.”

“Oh…”

Regina frowned in confusion and Emma chuckled, “You’ve asked me every night this week if I wanted to join you in bed… to just sleep… and then you started offering sex…” Regina blushed and Emma’s heart sped up in her chest a little bit, “Then you went back to sleeping… so I’m assuming you’re asking if I want to just sleep with you because I look like hell…?”

“That is correct…”

“Then yes, because you also look like hell and it’s not good for the baby… I still need time to think though…”

“That’s okay, I just want you to know I’m here…”

“I know…”

“So, my room?”

Emma chuckled and gestured for her to lead the way, “you know… my room is much nicer… bigger, comfier bed, better view of the beach… fancier bathing room.”

“You tell me this now?! We’ve spent nearly 5 months in mine!”

“Well… I already ordered the staff away and we did all those spells…”

“So you were lazy?”

“I mean… it’s one thing for a guest to refuse the maids but… the princess suddenly kicking them out… now that would cause chatter…”

Regina rolled her eyes. “You’re an idiot.” Emma’s heart filled up again and she just wanted to blurt out that she loved her and believed her just because she missed her so much but… she couldn’t lie… because it would definitely come back to bite her in the ass and that wouldn’t be very fun. “After you, Princess.”

Emma slipped through the door and Regina followed, locking it behind her as she walked past Emma, busing herself with getting ready for bed while Emma was stuck staring at that spot… at the spot she left Regina sobbing the night of their fight. “How… how’re you? How’s the baby?”

Regina looked back at her and smiled, “We are good, they’re really growing… and moving…”

“Yes, I see the growth…”

Regina ran her hands over her belly before she used magic to change, Emma assumed it was to spare Emma the torture of seeing her undress… even if the tunic covered very little and it wasn’t exactly one of her thickest ones and she could see very dark nipples through the fabric and she was sure if she got closer she would definitely see a line of dark skin travelling down the middle of her belly.

“Would you like my help changing?” Emma blinked and shook her head, magic wrapping around her and changing her into her nightgown, hair falling loosely down her back and… she just wanted to get one good night of sleep… maybe it’ll help her think. “C’mon, Em-ma… let’s go to bed…” Emma took the outstretched hand letting Regina lead her to the bed before they veered off in separate directions to climb under the covers, Emma laid on her back, head lulling to the side to see Regina climb in next to her, curling up on her side and pushing her butt out so it was practically on Emma’s side of the bed.

“Goodnight, Regina…”

“Goodnight, Emma…” Emma let out a long sigh as she stared at the back of her head, dark curls splayed behind her in contrast with the snow-white pillowcases… just like Hope’s… “You can touch me, Emma… if it’ll help you sleep.”

“Will it help you sleep? Cuddling I mean…”

“Do you need me to say it will so you can pretend this is for just my health and not because you miss me?” Emma pouted… when did she get to know her so well? “Yes, Emma, I need you to fall asleep… this week without you has been the hardest week since I got here so…just hold me so we can sleep and you can go back to brooding and pinning tomorrow…”

Emma smiled as she stared at the back of her head, seeing the mocking expression on her face and maybe she should be upset she’s being mocked but… it’s just so Regina that she almost appreciated it. “Thank you…” Emma sighed and pulled Regina’s body against hers, resting her palm over her belly and soon Regina’s was resting over hers, her fingers splayed out in between Emma’s as they both relaxed.

“My pleasure.”

Emma pressed her temple against the back of Regina’s head, lips pressed against her shoulders and she just… breathed deeply… her lungs filling with Regina’s scent, her body absorbing Regina’s heat, feeling her body pressed against hers, feeling her belly under her hand… feeling Regina’s hand on top of hers, their fingers linked like a perfect puzzle piece… she was sure this must mean something but she was too tired to focus on that… just Regina and sleep…finally…sleep.

* * *

She awoke sometime in the early morning before the designated wake up call, with her knee between Regina’s thighs and Regina’s foot hooked around her calf, Emma’s hand somehow under her tunic splayed across her bare belly, the heat radiating into Emma’s skin… and she knew, with one wrong move she could potentially start something they definitely shouldn’t be doing, so she moved her leg down a couple of inches so she could no longer feel the heat from Regina’s bare centre… or at least not as strongly as when she was sure she could feel the woman’s short curls against her leg. So she focused on everything else, on the feel of her round belly cradled in the palm of her hand… on the smell of her hair… her skin… everything but _that,_ because if she did then she’d probably do something stupid and… Emma frowned, winced as Regina wiggled back until Emma felt her bare ass and centre pressed against her exposed thighs and then because Regina apparently likes torturing her… she let out a small moan as Emma’s leg accidentally pressed against her.

Emma turned her head and bit onto the pillow… sure she could totally just… leave but… Regina was so peaceful… and Emma was so comfortable and warm… she was being driven mad by the woman but… she didn’t want to let go either.

“Em-ma…” Emma whimpered and pressed her forehead against the back of Regina’s neck, trying not she scream or cry… if she could just… move her leg… and not focus on the wetness she felt there… that’d be great… “What’re you doing?”

She heard the slurred voice and felt Regina shift before she froze as a small gasp escaped her mouth. “I didn’t do it… you did.”

“Mmm, I’m sure it was all me…”

“I’m sorry…I can go…”

“Don’t you dare…”

Emma chuckled and shifted her hand to pull her closer, both of them freezing as Emma’s fingers brushed the underside of her breast. “Those got bigger too…”

“Yes…”

Emma giggled, “That was fast.”

“Shut up.”

“Are you okay?”

Regina shrugged then winced, “This week hasn’t been easy without you…”

“I’ve… I’ve missed you too but I’m not… I still need time to think…”

“I know… and that’s okay… I’ll be here…”

“Why?”

Regina turned her head to look at Emma, both trying really hard to ignore her little mewl as her centre brushed over Emma’s thigh and… the smart thing to do would be shifting but… it appears neither of them had gotten the courage to do that so Regina met her eyes and smiled at her, love shining through as she whispered, “Because I love you.”

Emma smiled goofily, thumb brushing over the top of her belly as she pressed her forehead against the side of Regina’s head, both of them falling silent, wrapped up in the moment, “I can… if you want…”

Regina giggled, “You don’t need to, I’m a big girl… it will pass… eventually.”

“But I want to take care of you…”

“You’re confused right now, Emma, you don’t need to do anything… you agreed to cuddling… we are cuddling.”

“I can move my thigh… that will… help ease it…” Regina whimpered, thighs clenching onto Emma’s making her stop.

“Don’t move… I just… I’m very sensitive right now so just… don’t move or I will cum…”

“So we’re stuck like this until you either cum or calm down?”

“Yes.”

Emma brushed her lips over Regina’s neck making her moan, “I have an early meeting so if you’re going to cum anyways might as well make it good.”

“Em-ma… you don’t…”

“I know how you feel… I remember how maddening it can be… I once had an orgasm while riding in the carriage to a business meeting… I get it so just…” Emma moved her hand from Regina’s belly to her hip, thumb brushing over her skin while Regina moaned again and relaxed her thighs around Emma’s leg, Emma pushed her forwards so her centre ground against her thigh and they both moaned, Regina as electricity shot through her body and Emma at the feeling of her wetness moving over her thigh. “You want to just grind against my thigh or…”

Regina panted, gripping Emma’s hand on her hip as she rolled her hips back, Emma felt her ass press against her belly and she moaned against Regina’s neck as she went back to sucking and licking, nuzzling tangled curls away with her nose to suck on her neck. Regina moaned and trembled, moving Emma’s hand around her and slipping it between her legs as she pressed herself back against Emma’s chest. “Please… I’ve missed you so much…”

Emma moaned, slipping her fingers through Regina’s short curls and into her wet heat, a small cry of pleasure escaped her mouth as Emma’s fingers brushed over her labia, moving her thigh down a little bit while Regina rolled her hips forwards, moaning as Emma’s finger slipped down towards her entrance, her hand reaching behind them to grab Emma’s ass as she swirled her finger around her entrance, dipping it in an inch making Regina whimper before she moved up towards her clit, circling, gently as she bit and sucked her neck and shoulder, Regina panting and moaning, mewling, her body shaking slowly. “Cum for me, Regina, please, I missed the way you sound.”

Regina moaned deeply as Emma pressed firmer against her hardened clit, “Emma!” She cried as her body trembled and locked up, moaning loudly, muttering Emma’s name before she fell over the edge, her moans got louder and louder and then slowly they began to fade out and Emma stopped moving her fingers, smiling against her sweaty skin as she basked in the moment.

“And that was just scratching an itch… just wait for the make-up sex…”

Regina chuckled sleepily, “So we’re going to make up?”

“Yeah… I think we will…”

“Okay…”

“That’s all? You’re not going to push?”

“You need time, I dropped something very big on your head… I understand… I know I didn’t when it happened but my mother and sister talked some sense into me… but… be patient with me too… this is my first relationship… I’m sort of learning as we go.”

“Okay…” and just then a trumpet blared and Emma flung herself backwards off the bed, landing with a loud thud and a groan, Regina scrambled to the edge of the bed to look over it and Emma offered her a goofy smile before she rolled her head to the side, something under the bed catching her eye, about to try and reach out for it when she felt Regina’s hair tickle her knee.

“Are you alright, darling?”

“Hmm? Yes… I am…” Emma sat up, rubbing the back of her head, “It startled me…” Regina giggled and Emma was reminded of that morning in the inn, “You did the same thing when we first cuddled…”

Regina rolled her eyes, “You’ve done it twice…”

Emma smiled at her, seeing the mischief lighting up her eyes… full of life… except when… “Did my mother say something to you?” Regina went stiff and sat up in the bed, eyes staring at the wall. “Regina…”

“No…she, she didn’t say anything to me…” Emma frowned, she had just lied to her… but why? “You should go, early meeting, remember?”

“Fuck!” Emma sprung to her feet, instinctively leaning forwards and kissing the top of Regina’s head before magic carried her away to her own room where she cleaned up before her maids arrived to dress her… except… she decided on something a little different today.

* * *

Regina froze when she walked into breakfast that morning… not at all expecting to see Emma dressed like that… like… well, a Prince, she smirked, eyes running over her form as she leaned against the back of Hope’s chair while talking to Henry… she’s beautiful… handsome even in her black leather riding pants, and burgundy coat cinched around her waist with a black belt to accentuate her more feminine waist still. The collar turned up and the lapels of her tunic showed beneath… and finally, instead of her usual loose hair do it was pulled back in a simple French braid… and she was…

“Regina, why are you blushing?” Henry’s voice snapped her out of her trance and she looked at the smirking boy who obviously knew just why that was.

“I’m just… hot…” Regina avoided looking at Emma until she got to her usual spot between the kids and had to look up because Emma was blocking her way. “Excuse me…”

“Sorry…” Emma breathed while her eyes traced over her nose, her eyes… not really meeting them… no… it was like she was studying the shape, Regina smirked and Emma’s eyes fell to her lips, studying them closely, moving along her jaw, even turning her head to look at her ears and she kind of wanted to laugh because she knew what Emma was doing, the woman had been doing it ever since she told her Hope was their daughter… she was looking for proof of resemblance.

“What are you all standing around for? We have an early meeting so sit,” Snow’s voice kicked her out of their moment, jumping subtly… or at least to anyone who wasn’t staring at her cleavage… now that had nothing to do with maternity and everything to do with her growing breast size. “Please send in the food!”

Regina pulled out the chair and slipped into it, locking eyes with Emma as their fronts brushed together with the action, the Princess smirked as she checked Regina out again and once she was seated Emma stepped back, turning Hope’s chin up and placing a kiss on a chubby cheek that hid high cheekbones and then she traced her finger over the line of Hope’s jaw, lips pulled down in thought before she snapped her eyes back to Regina and something about the way she was looking at her told Regina that Emma wanted to do the same with Regina’s jaw just to check so Regina tipped her head up a bit, showing off her strong jaw and Emma stared at her jaw and exposed neck until Snow cleared her throat and both of them look at her in panic. “Sorry! I just… thought I saw something on Regina’s… erm, neck…” Regina bit her lip to keep from laughing as Emma blushed a slight shade of pink, moving a lock of hair forwards on Regina’s shoulder before she ran across the table and dropped into her own seat, eyes on Regina once again.

“You are not wearing that to our meeting with King Midas, Emma.”

“Yes I am.” Emma stated before she smiled as the young maid placed a plate of eggs and sausages in front of her, “thank you.”

Regina loved how nice Emma was to everybody, she didn’t treat anybody as less than her which was surprising considering who her mother was but her father had once been just a shepherd on a small farm so… perhaps she got it from him.

“You are a princess, you will dress as such!”

“Who says princesses can’t wear pants and coats?”

Regina smirked, her eyes flicking from Emma’s nonchalant face as she did something she was once so scared to do… be herself… and defy her mother… to land on the King who was smirking as well, looking proud of Emma. “I think she looks quite handsome, Snow.”

“That is the problem, Charming, she is a _Princess_, princesses cannot be handsome.”

“Why not?” Henry asked with a deep pout on confusion, Hope, on the other hand, was busy making her sausages fight a war, completely unnoticed by the adults that probably would have scolded her for playing with her food.

“Because handsome is what you call men, not women.”

“Why?”

“Because that’s just how it is, Henry!” Snow snapped and Emma looked up from her plate, jaw clenched, while Regina’s hand fell on Henry’s shoulder squeezing it in comfort while she glared across the table at the woman.

“Don’t you dare yell at my son for asking a simple question, Mother!” Snow glared at Emma challengingly but Emma turned her way to look at Henry, offering him a kind smile, “Don’t mind your grandmother, kid, women can be handsome too, like boys can be pretty.”

“They cannot!”

“Am I pretty?” Henry asked, ignoring his grandmother to ask his question and Regina and Emma chuckled.

“Very, darling.”

Henry turned to look up at Regina, lips pursed together as he searched Regina’s face, “You are handsome too.”

Regina cupped his cheeks and pulled him close, pressing a loud kiss to his forehead, “Thank you, my beautiful little prince…”

“Ah, gross, mom…” he pulled back wiping at his forehead and the whole dining hall went silent, Regina felt tears mist in her eyes because there was no denying it now… and if she wasn’t so caught up in staring at her little boy as he rubbed at his forehead and pouted trying hard not to show how much he loved the show of affection well, maybe she would have noticed the shock on Snow’s face… the anger… and maybe she would have also noticed how Emma stared at them with so much love on her face that there was no denying it anymore either… maybe if either of them were looking they would have noticed the knowing smile on Charming’s face before he went back to eating his dinner, his smooth voice barely breaking through their haze as he asked Hope who had won her sausage battle… but they were just too caught up in other things.


	17. Chapter 16

Emma was minding her own business, walking towards the stables to take Bug and go into the village to look and the progress of her orders, her and Pinocchio had some kind of deal going? She’s not sure but he lets her come in and watch them work and pout at things until he gives her something to do and…it’s nice…really nice to just get away and just be herself, so she was lost in her train of thought, even with all of this going on, she was excited to see how it was coming together…so when a voice suddenly broke through her thoughts she almost dove headfirst into the deep snow cleared from the pathway. “Gods! Dad! Don’t sneak up on a girl like that!”

Charming laughed, smile wide deepening the slight wrinkles on his face before it fell and he looked her deep in the eyes and questioned, “What’s going on with you and Regina?”

Emma was sure that if she was drinking something she probably would have spit it all over her father’s face but for his luck she just choked on her own spit, his hand reaching around her to rub her back while she coughed and coughed. “What?” She finally croaked and the man laughed again.

“I said what is going on with you and Regina.”

“I heard you…” Emma rolled her eyes, folding her arms protectively across her chest.

“Well?”

“Nothing, dad, nothing is going on with us, what would even give you that idea?” Emma laughed and then winced at the rather uncomfortable sound of it. “We’re just friends.” She tried, but she sounded unconvincing even to herself…and she’d have hit herself for it if that wouldn’t have been even more obvious.

Charming laughed, genuinely, like he was getting a good kick out of his frazzled daughter. “Listen, Kiddo, there’s no point lying, I’ve seen the way you look at each other…I know love, got a pretty keen eye for it actually so I know when my daughter is in it.”

“I highly doubt that…”

“I know you didn’t love Baelfire.” For the second time, Emma was really glad she didn’t have anything to drink because seriously the man would have been soaked by now. “I’ve known you were special by the time you wished to be just like me, and I saw you kissing Lily under the oak tree over there.”

Emma blushed bright red as she looked up at her father with wide eyes, “Please don’t tell mom…”

“Of course not, if you wish to tell her that’s your choice but I understand why you wouldn’t… especially with how she acts around Regina…”

“I don’t understand…you were a shepherd, why does she have a problem with Regina being a traveller?”

“I don’t know, kiddo…” Charming placed his hand on her shoulder and Emma felt like maybe she could be happy after all…maybe she could spend her life with Regina and their kids… wait, when did she start referring to them as that? “So, what is going on there? Because you were all lovey-dovey a few weeks ago and then after the Yule feast you both were walking around like someone took the last cookie…and then you’ve just been staring at her or lost in your own thoughts and this morning…” Charming chuckled, a smirk on his face, “Listen, kiddo, you need to be more careful where you leave your hickeys or one day your mom will see and it will be ugly…”

“Oh god…” Emma reached tomato red at that, her skin literally felt like it was on fire, her hands going to bury her face in them while her dad laughed again.

“We’ve all been young and in love before…I get it…but your mother is a bit of a traditionalist.”

Emma snorted, “I’d say spoiled brat but…”

“Be nice…”

“I don’t get how you love her sometimes…she’s horrible dad!”

“No, she’s not…she’s just…” he frowned and Emma laughed.

“That’s what I thought…”

“So, why don’t you tell your dad what’s going on so I don’t have to watch my daughter drooling over someone at the table…actually that’s not going to change…I’ll just have to stop looking away from my plate.”

Emma shoved him hard and he laughed again, pulling her into his side. “It’s complicated…”

“I have time…”

“I don’t…I really have to be somewhere…”

“Would it happen to be Pinocchio’s shop to look at the crib you’re designing?”

“How did you…?”

“I bumped into Geppetto a couple of weeks ago…”

“That old man doesn’t know how to keep his trap shut,” Emma grumbled.

“I’ll come with you…we can talk and I can see what’s got Geppetto so proud of my little girl for…”

“H-he’s proud?”

“Yes, he says you designed quite the pieces…”

“Fine…you can come but you can’t tell anyone! It’s a surprise!”

“Deal,” He smiled, tugging her towards the stables, “So, what happened last night?”

“We just slept…”

“And you give hickeys in your sleep?”

“No…it was…an accident…” Emma scrunched up her face, “But to be honest I’d rather not discuss my sex life with my father…”

“Premarital sex…yes, best not to tell your mother…”

Emma laughed, “You don’t even know the half of it…”

“So tell me…”

“It’s a really long story, dad.”

“Long ride.”

Emma laughed, “Fine, it all started on my 16th birthday.”

“Whoa, wait up, that long?”

“We haven’t been together that long but that’s when we met…actually we met a few days before right about…” Emma looked around and then pointed just a little bit behind them. “There.”

“Really?”

“Yes, she helped bring Bug back…”

“You’re kidding…”

“No,” Emma looked at the horse waiting for her and pet his mane, “Isn’t that right, buddy?” the horse nickered and Charming chuckled, his daughter already coming to life…these last few months she’s been more like that scrappy kid she was until she married Baelfire and had Henry…then she just wasn’t the same and for a while, he thought it was motherhood but he knew before Baelfire’s crash that his daughter was in a loveless marriage.

“So you met here.”

“For a few moments and then she showed up to my ball with Red…I actually thought they were dating…”

“Were they?”

“Apparently not…” Emma shook her head at herself before she mounted the horse, waiting for her dad to get on his, braiding Bug’s light hair as she waited.

“Alright, let’s go,” and then he urged his steed on and Bug followed after, quickly meeting his pace. “So, the ball.”

“I saw her during our dance…she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen…she was wearing the most beautiful purple dress and her hair was running down her back and…her eyes were shining and her smile…” Emma got lost in the memory, not paying attention to the loving smile from her father. “Our eyes kept meeting all throughout the evening…and finally I got the courage to ask her to dance, I was going to do it…I needed to know what it would be like…to just dance with her…but…”

“Oh no…”

“Baelfire proposed…”

“Oh dear…”

“I couldn’t find her after that and I tried to get answers from Red but she just said she wasn’t feeling well and went home…”

“You broke her heart…”

“I think so…but we didn’t even know each other back then…”

“Okay, so after your 16th ball what happened?”

“Nothing, I didn’t see her again until after Balefire died…she travels a lot, I’ve come to find out…”

“I see…”

“Yeah, anyways I was on my way back home for the holidays and I got caught in that nasty blizzard so I ducked into the local tavern…” Emma looked ahead as she finished this part. “Well, I sort of got drunk and propositioned her…”

“Emma…”

“She was a perfect gentleman though, she brought me to bed and made me drink water and dealt with my drunken pawing…”

“I apparently should have been teaching you how to treat a lady these last few years…”

Emma laughed, looking at the man, she was lucky she at least had him growing up. “Anyways we fell asleep and I woke up the next morning to the sound of her hitting the floor and the next thing I know is she’s gone and…I just couldn’t stop thinking about her, how kind she was… how sweet…so I tracked her back to the town tavern later that night and erm…well…things happened that you don’t need details to…”

“Yes, please spare me from those…”

“It was really great waking up in her arms though…I remember that clearly, I’d never felt so safe in my life…it always felt so suffocating with Baelfire but not with Regina…never with Regina…we fit together like two pieces of the same puzzle…”

“Why didn’t you continue seeing each other after that?”

“Well, I was sort of an idiot and accused her of being a criminal…I know I know!” Emma cut off her father, “she went to get air and her mother showed up and whisked her back to their village because of a family emergency…or sort of…there was a tragedy, someone close to the family died so she had to go home and help her mom while everything settled…and she was gone again until she saved Hope that day in the ocean…”

“Well, that explains the awkward looks…”

“Yeah…”

“So, what’s going on with you now?”

“It sort of goes back to our first time 5 years ago…” David tilted his head in question and Emma gave him a slightly guilty expression, as she waited for her father to clue in.

Charming frowned in thought before he snapped his head to look at Emma, eyes wide as he asked. “Emma…is she Hope’s…other parent?”

Emma pouted, fiddling with Bug's reins as she spoke up, “That’s what she claims…and that I’m the parent of the little nugget…”

“That explains the crib…”

He chuckled and Emma looked back at him. “I still don’t know if I believe it!”

“Why not? Hope does look a lot like her…maybe Henry had a point all these years…”

Emma frowned, brows furrowed, “That Hope is a mermaid…?”

He barked out a laugh shaking his head, “No, of course not…I just meant that Hope wasn’t Baelfire’s…push away your doubts for a moment, Emma, push away everything that wants to believe she’s Hope’s…everything that is scared to face the truth and just…think about it for a moment…”

Emma closed her eyes, trusting Bug to follow her father, letting her mind play back every moment from the last…gosh, too many years to count honestly…and there was something striking about Regina, about her eyes, her laugh, her smile, how she talked, carried herself, how she’s grown…how her cheeks slimmed from the cutest chubby cheeks when they were teens to those defined cheekbones…and how they went back to chubby with the pregnancy, how her nose widened from it too but she remembers it from before…it was like Hope’s, the cheeks too…the eyes, forehead, odd little mannerisms and facial expressions…Hope even sometimes sounded like she had her laugh…she thought back to that night 5 years ago…how magic built in them, exploded…and maybe…but she doesn’t remember that happening again…maybe it was something else but…

“She calls her mama you know…” Charming looked over at Emma, raising a brow in confusion. “Hope, she thinks she’s so quiet sometimes but…she calls her mama…since the day she arrived actually…and now Henry…”

“They love her…”

“We feel like a family, dad…if Hope is hers or not…if that baby is mine or not we are…we’re family…I’ve never felt this way before…she just…she’s incredible, smart, funny, obnoxious, loving, and she loves Henry and Hope just as much as I do…she’s kind of a little jaded…she was hurt when she was younger but still, she’s somehow the most caring, honest, and loving person I know…I can’t sleep without her near…and we can spend hours talking or not talk at all and…the way she loves…she makes you feel like you’re the only person in the world…” She looked over at her father with tears rolling down her cheeks, “And I love her so much it hurts but it’s probably one of the easiest things I’ve done…I never felt love until I met her and it’s like when I saw her 13 years ago my soul recognized her, it latched on and it just kept pulling me back to her until finally, I got to have her in my arms again…and I want to be a family…which is why I need to move out…”

“Emma?”

“It was bound to come at some point…we both know that, and I cannot be happy living with mother anymore…I can’t be myself and, she’s not good for the kids, I don’t want them growing up around someone like that…even if she means well.”

“I understand…”

“You do?”

“Mmm, I love your mother but you’re right, I don’t think she’ll ever accept Regina or allow you to be free to be yourself…”

“We’ll just move to the summer palace, they all love the beach so much, and…it’s special to us.”

“Okay, got it, never going back there.”

Emma laughed, “You really think Hope is hers?”

“It doesn’t matter what I think, or what anyone else thinks…what do you think, Emma?”

“Fuck, she looks just like her, dad…I was such a blind idiot…”

He chuckled reaching out to clasp his hand on her shoulder, “It’s okay, kiddo…at least you got my good looks…”

“Hey! Not nice! I just found out I’m having a baby!”

“Yes, but also…you realized something else…”

“What is that?”

“Oh, boy…you really are clueless…”

“Hey!”

“She’s your true love, your soulmate!”

“_Oh_…” Emma stared in shock the rest of the journey, thinking about what all that meant and what she was going to tell Regina…this was such a mess…and she can’t believe she talked to her dad about this…and he’s…okay with it? It was all so confusing, why didn’t Regina just talk to her earlier? Is this what’s been bothering her recently? No...that’s not it because that seems like it’s something else. How could this happen? Just true love magic? Because why hasn’t she gotten pregnant too? They’ve slept together so many times...is it something specific, can they not knock up the other when one of them is pregnant? What does it all mean? They’re true loves, they have children together...she loves her...she wants to spend forever with her...does Regina want that too? When did she find out they were true loves? Was it recent or has she always known? It was just...so confusing and Emma’s mind was racing with even more questions than before...but one thing was for sure, she loved Regina and she was the mother of her children.

* * *

Regina had Hope balanced on one hip and Henry was holding her hand, swinging them lazily between their bodies as she walked them towards their classes, the boy chattering away about what he had that day, while Hope rested against her shoulder and lazily played with her hair…it was nice, simple…and after breakfast that morning it was more than welcome.

After some time they got in front of the doors and Regina let Hope down and she crouched in front of her with a smile while Henry turned slightly so he was looking at the side of her face but still holding onto her hand. “I love you both, you be good to your instructors…I don’t want to hear about a wild chimp on the loose through the palace again, you hear me, Hope?”

“Yes, mama…”

“Good.” She smiled and used her hand not in Henry’s to tip the girls chin up, “I love you,” she placed a kiss to her lips and then straightened up, placing her hand on the top of Hope’s head and turning her towards the doors. “Now get to class, missy.”

Hope giggled and slipped from her hand to hug her around the waist, pulling back she placed her small hands on either side of Regina’s belly that was more visible under her clothes today. “Bye-bye, baby, I loves you,” she said before she placed a kiss against it and Regina laughed through her tears, Henry squeezing her hand subtly. “I love you too, mama.” And then she was skipping into the classroom.

“Regina…”

Regina turned to the boy and smiled, brushing his bangs out of his face she bent down the slightest bit to meet his eyes. “What’s wrong, Henry?”

He toed at the ground nervously and Regina couldn’t help but smile at the gesture that was so very much like his mother. “Are you and mom okay…?”

“Yes, of course we are…why wouldn’t we be?”

He frowned, “You’re different around each other…”

“We are…we’re just working through some things is all…”

“Okay…”

Regina curled her finger under Henry’s chin and tipped his head up to meet her eyes, “What else is troubling you…”

“I don’t want to lose you…”

“Oh Henry…” she gasped and the boy’s lower lip wobbled. “You’re not going to lose me, darling, I promise…”

“But if you and mom…”

“Listen to me, Henry, no matter what happens between your mother and I you and Hope will always remain a part of my life, you’re my kids, that won’t ever change.”

“You don’t know that…”

Regina pulled him against her, Henry giggling for a second as his face was held against her belly before he hugged her back, one of Regina’s hands placed on his back while the other cradled the back of his head. “I love you, Henry…and I don’t give up on the people I love…your mother and I will be fine…she’s just processing some things…”

“Okay…I love you too, mo-Regina.”

“I know, my little Prince…” she combed her fingers through his hair before she held onto his face, pulling him away from her body. “Now get to class…”

She leaned down, pressing a kiss to his forehead and Henry smiled at her shyly before he ran off in the same direction as Hope, leaving her behind.

After a few seconds of watching the kids getting settled at their little desks Regina turned around and headed back to her bedchambers, she heard the door close behind her and she prayed she wasn’t going to have to fight any magically conjured animals today…which reminded her…she really needed to check on Violet and see how the kitten was holding up in her new home. 

* * *

Regina heard a knock on her chambers door, shuffling towards before she pulled it open to find Emma on the other side, a single brow raised in question.

“Hey…can we talk?” Emma asked shyly, digging the toe of her boot into the crack between the stone floors.

Regina looked her over before she opened the door further, letting Emma pass through, her back turned as she closed the door only to find Emma pacing the space between her bed and the vanity. “Is everything alright, Princess?” Emma turned to look at her, opening her mouth before snapping it closed again and shaking her head at herself. “Emma?”

“Okay…just…” Emma frowned, turning to look at her with big eyes before she tore a hand through her hair and began pacing again. “Can you just…sit down?” With a quirked brow and a confused frown Regina slowly lowered herself to sit on the bed, watching Emma closely as she paced back and forth before she stopped in front of Regina, moving quickly towards her and gripping her face in her hands, eyes searching her face.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Regina gasped, her tone mixing with a confused puff of laughter.

“I don’t understand…”

“Understand what?”

“How it happened but…I’m not just wishing to see it am I?”

“See what?”

Emma pouted, tracing the bridge of Regina’s nose with her fingertips. “The similarities…”

“Oh…”

Emma pulled her hands away, wrapping them around her chest then dropping them to her sides for a few seconds before she combed them through her hair as she began pacing again. “I talked with my dad…I know, I couldn’t believe it either…but he saw it and he was so accepting…” Regina felt panic twisting in her chest and Emma seemed to notice and paused to stare at her, hands raising calmingly. “Don’t worry, he’s not going to tell my mom…” Regina relaxed slightly and Emma began pacing again. “He could see it and I couldn’t…or I didn’t want to because…gods she looks just like you! I don’t think she got anything from me–”

“That’s not true!” Emma spun to look at her and Regina stood, walking slowly towards Emma, “That’s not true…she got so much from you…” Emma eyed her curiously and Regina reached out, running her knuckles down her cheek and Emma leaned into the touch, eyes fluttering shut and Regina smiled before she pressed her thumb into the dimple of Emma’s chin and her eyes opened and a chuckle rumbled out. “She has your chin…” Regina cupped her cheek as shared a smile with her, “She sleeps like you too… she has your imagination…your adventurous spirit…your strength…”

Emma shook her head “no…” she covered Regina’s hand with her own before she turned her head the slightest bit to press a kiss against the heel of her hand. “That’s all you…I’m nowhere near as strong and brave as you are, Regina…and you’ve travelled everywhere so you are definitely more adventurous than I am.”

“I travelled because I had to, Emma, not because I felt the urge in my bones… not the way you do… I could see it in your eyes that night in the tavern…”

“She’s yours though… she’s ours… I’m not just seeing it… she’s our baby?”

“Yes.” Regina stated, brushing away a tear as it escaped Emma’s eyes, “She is ours.”

Emma’s eyes dropped to Regina’s belly and she reached out, placing her hand against the front of her bump. “And they’re ours?”

“Yes,” Regina responded through her tears and Emma suddenly looked at her in a new light, looked at her with all that love she’s been trying to smother for so long and Regina choked on a sob as Emma laughed happily.

“Holy shit…”

“Emma…”

Emma laughed more and dropped to her knees in front of Regina, gripping her full hips as she looked at the bump, “Ours…” Emma whispered before she pressed her lips against her belly, leaving them there as she cried, gripping Regina’s hips tighter as Regina’s hands went to comb through Emma’s hair, wondering faintly when the princess had undone the intricate braid she had on that morning.

“Em-ma…”

“Marry me.”

Regina stumbled back, Emma was looking up at her from her kneeled position and Regina was sure she had stopped breathing. “What?”

“Marry me, we can move to the summer palace, my father already gifted it to us, we can wed, raise our kids there, on the beach… be a real family.”

Regina stepped closer, “Emma…” she breathed as she held out her hand and Emma took it instantly and she used it to urge Emma to her feet. “We barely know each other…”

“It feels like I’ve known you forever…”

“It’s been 5 months, Emma…”

“We are true loves.”

Regina shook her head and cupped Emma’s cheeks in her hands. “I love you, so very much, Emma… and I’d love nothing more than to move with you to the summer palace and be a family with you…”

“But?”

“But nothing… I want all of that, I want it more than you could ever understand…”

“But you don’t want to marry me?”

“We cannot marry in this world, Emma… your mother… she will never understand.”

“Fuck her.” Regina laughed, shaking her head at her but her movement was cut off as Emma gripped her cheeks in her hands. “I love you, Regina… maybe it won’t be tomorrow but, I want you to be my wife… my queen, so, think about it. But one day, if you let me, I will do just that, I will make you my wife even if it’s just for our small family to know…”

“Em-ma…”

“Say yes, to a future with our family… say yes.”

Regina pressed their foreheads together, wiping away Emma’s tears while Emma did the same. “I don’t want this to just be because I am having your child.”

“I wanted this before I just… didn’t want to admit it… so please, say yes.”

“Yes,” Emma laughed through her tears and leaned forwards to crash their lips together but Regina turned her head the slightest bit so Emma’s lips brushed the side of her mouth instead. “To the future… but… I need to tell you something… I can’t… I can’t keep this from you any longer…”

“What? What is it?” Emma asked, pulling back to frown at her in confusion, and Regina opened her mouth to say the words but no sound came out, her chest clenching with anxiety… what if… “Regina?”

“Emma… I can’t… I’m sorry… I…” she looked towards the ground, tears falling from her eyes, anger at her own cowardice swimming in her gut.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay…” Emma used her hands on her cheeks to raise Regina’s head so their eyes were locked once again. “We’re not getting married tomorrow… you can tell me when you’re ready…”

“You’re going to hate me…”

Emma frowned deeply, “I could _never_ hate you, Regina.”

Regina looked in her eyes for a long time, she could tell Emma meant it but she didn’t know yet… she hadn’t destroyed Emma’s world yet… she would never guess the things she had to tell her so she can’t possibly know for sure… “I love you…” Regina breathed as she tucked her face in Emma’s neck, holding onto her like she might float away.

“Hey, hey, I love you too… I’m not going anywhere… I promise…” Emma husked, wrapping her arms around Regina’s back and placing a comforting kiss against the crook of her neck as she sobbed. 

* * *

“Dammit,” Emma cussed as she tossed Regina’s blankets aside looking for her father’s pen she had borrowed yesterday and forgotten to give back, she had it in her coat pocket she knows that but after they made up Emma tossed it somewhere when things got a little heated… it just had to be here somewhere. “Regina!” She called hoping maybe the other woman was in the bath and had some idea but when she got no response she abandoned the bed to peek in the bathing room to make sure she hadn’t passed out in the bath but alas she was not there and Emma had to search alone for her father’s pen before her meeting with her mother in 30 minutes.

She looked around the room, hands on her hips as she blew a loose lock of hair from her face, trying to remember if she heard it fall yesterday but the only thing she could remember were the sounds of Regina’s moans and those were not helpful…

“Under the bed!” Emma yelled to the empty room and flopped on her stomach, squinting in the darkness at a book blocking her vision. “How did that get there?” Emma mumbled to herself before she wiggled closer, fingers caught onto the leather cover and she turned it and shuffled it closer until she could get her grip on it and she pulled it out, smiling victoriously for a second before she remembered she needed her father’s pen, tossing the book aside, she looked around but saw nothing and with an annoyed huff she slid back so she was no longer half under the bed and looked at the cover of the book with a frown. “Weird…” Emma thought, recognizing it as one of the books they still use to keep notes during meetings.

Emma flipped lazily through the pages, wondering why Regina would have such a book, pausing a few times to read a few paragraphs here and there, nothing too interesting, she flipped through more, about to give up when her eyes caught a word she never imagined to see _mermaids_ she looked at the page, her chest filling with excitement as she exclaimed, “I knew it! They are real!” and so she flipped back a couple pages, searching for the beginning to find out all they knew about mermaids, feeling like a kid again until something else caught her eye and stopped again staring down at the hastily drawn crest…the one from the coin Regina had been so scared of. Emma began reading, from there, it started off pretty simple, sad but simple, Queen Eva was lost at sea, but soon it transitioned to recounting of her grandfather’s deluded claims that she had been murdered by sirens. “What the fuck…that couldn’t have been taken this seriously…” Emma got to the paragraph before the crest, “This crest will represent the elite force that specializes in the retrieval and termination of all Sirens today’s biggest threat to the safety of our people.” Emma read the words, voice filled with doubt and fear because there was no way…her family couldn’t have…

She skimmed a bit more, many horrific rants and recounts on the surprisingly pristine pages, she was about ready to slam the book shut in anger when something caught her eye.

_Princess Snow has ordered the deaths of all mermaids responsible for the death of her parents._

Emma blinked, the date saying it was a few years since her grandfather started the task force, she vaguely wondered where it mentioned her grandfather’s demise but she couldn’t go back when her mother’s name was glaring at her in the face with the most horrific revelation.

_Upon Queen Snow’s coronation she has ordered the “joint kingdom taskforce for the protection against mythical creatures” to attack all known hidings of mermaids and to kill all creatures on sight as they are perceived to be most dangerous._

_Queen Snow states that no mercy should be shown, they are all murderous creatures and will not hesitate to kill._

_Children are not to be underestimated. They should not be allowed to grow and turn into the monsters they truly are._

Emma felt bile rise in her throat as she read those words, mixing with horror as she flipped the page, she wanted to stop but she needed to know just what her mother had done.

_The oceans still bore a sickly red colour and the smell is starting to become too much to bear but Queen Snow has ordered we burn all remains._

_The smell of burning flesh remains with me until this very day, it stains the air like their blood stains the water… I am still haunted by their screams._

Emma frowns at the first personal message in that book, wondering what happened to the person who wrote those words.

_We succeeded, mermaids have been eradicated from our world and the safety of our people prevails._

Emma slammed the book shut at the first glance at her mother’s printing scrawled across those pages… her pride at what she had done sickening.

One part of her wanted to throw up but another part, a stronger twisting part in her gut wanted answers, and there was only one person who could give them to her.

* * *

She stormed through the palace, anger only growing with each step as the words on those pages so heartlessly depicted her families horrific acts…pride at what they’d done oozing from the pages and Emma’s mind was reeling. Magic bubbling at the surface and radiating off her skin threateningly as her anger twisted and grew.

She threw open the door to the war room, her anger twisting and growing as she realized this is probably the room where they planned and discussed the slaughter of innocent creatures.

“Everybody out!” Emma’s voice boomed and everyone turned to look at her, Snow looking annoyed, angry but Emma’s horrified eyes stayed only on her.

“Princess?”

“I said get out, I need to have a word with the Queen in private.”

There was a long silence before her mother spoke, “You are excused. We will pick up in about an hour.” Everyone moved past Emma who kept glaring at Snow. “What is it that is so important you would treat our allies with such disrespect, Emma Swan?!”

Emma threw the book on the table and it slid right in front of Snow who glanced down at it then back at Emma, “You killed them all…”

“Emma…”

“You killed those innocent creatures, Mother! They didn’t do anything! And you just… you slaughtered them!”

“They were not innocent!” Snow’s voice boomed, face contorting in righteous anger. “You do not know them, sweetie, you grew up in your fantasy world, I grew up in the reality of their terror!”

Emma scoffed, “Show me proof, show me where they killed millions of our people, tell me how they terrorized us…tell me why there are only stories of their gifts and beauty and not these horrific crimes you say they committed!”

“They killed your grandparents! They killed your husband!”

Emma gasped, feeling like she had been struck, how she could dare bring Balefire into this. “He died from a storm! You will not use him to defend your horrific crimes!”

“That cannot be proven! We found a mermaid not far from where he was last spotted months later.”

“Mother…” Emma gasped, “What have you done?! How do you have no shame for the people you hurt?!”

“Those were not people!”

“Oh, my gods! Your men slaughtered Regina’s village! Didn’t they? Now it all makes sense!” Her voice boomed and Snow looked at her with wide eyes before her features twisted into something sickening… something that made Emma regret the words she had just spoken.

“My men never went on land, they attacked no human villages.”

Emma’s hands gripped into fists, jaw clenched. “How do you know they did not go rogue? What if they witnessed your actions and they thought they were protecting their queen!”

“Because they were sent to protect our people, they would not harm them to protect us because there was nothing wrong with what they were doing.”

“Then why hide it?”

“Because my sweet child you live with your head in the clouds,” Snow started, walking around the table she cupped Emma’s cheek but Emma retracted from her touch and Snow sneered, “I knew you’d never understand what I had to do…you truly believed one of those vile creatures saved your life…and now…now you’ve invited one into our home, let her near your children and you let her warm her way into your pants.”

Emma stepped away, “You’re insane!”

“The only way Regina’s village could have been attacked by my men is if they were really a colony of mermaids.”

Emma’s stomach twisted, “Trust me, she is very much human.”

“So she found a way to disguise herself to look like us… that proves nothing… have you not found it odd how much time she spends in the water? Or how close she is to such creatures as Maleficent?”

“You’re insane.”

“And you’re too in love to see the truth, but don’t you worry, sweetheart, I’ll show you who she truly is… and once she’s gone her siren song will stop working on you and the children and you will see for yourself the monster she really is.”

Emma clenched her jaw and stepped into her mother’s face, “You stay away from her, Mother, you hear me! She is not a mermaid, she is my true love! She is the mother of my child!”

“Your child?” Snow cackled, “You have been manipulated so much she has you believing such nonsense?”

“If you go near her I won’t hesitate to kill you, mother!”

“You’re more corrupted than I thought…” Snow pursed her lips, “I’m sorry, my love, I never wanted to hurt you but she has gone too deep… one day you will understand…”

“Mother?” Emma took a step back, her mother’s eyes looking dead…making Emma wonder if the woman still had a heart…a soul.

“Guards!”

Emma’s eyes widened as the doors flew open and a guard barged in but before her mother could voice her command Emma teleported away, thinking of Regina, urging her magic to go to her and she found herself in Hope’s chambers, watching Regina and Henry try and talk the kitten down from the shelf while Hope sat on the bed, cuddling her octopus to her chest, realizing suddenly how her daughter’s chambers were filled with only things that would be found underwater.

“Mommy?”

Regina and Henry spun instantly, looking at Emma and Regina stepped closer, seeing the obvious fear, anger, and the tears that she felt soaking her skin. “Emma…what’s wrong…”

“We have to go.”

“What?” Regina asked, reaching out for Emma but Emma pulled back, “Emma, what’s wrong, what happened?”

“My mother, she’s lost her mind… she… we’re not safe here, she believes you’re a mermaid and you have the children and me under a spell.”

“What?” Regina asked again but she looked ghostly pale as she stumbled back, Emma was about to answer, to ask why she looked so ill but there was a banging on the door.

“Open up!” A voice boomed and Emma magically locked the door as she picked up Hope.

“We must go! Someplace where my mother can never find us!”

“I know a place…” Regina breathed, “But I need you to trust me.”

Emma met her eyes, “I’ve always trusted you…”

Regina pushed away the guilty feeling in her gut and wrapped her arm around Henry, as a body collided violently with the door trying to break it down, panicked eyes met Emma’s as she held out her hand for Emma who slowly took it.

“Mama, Violet!” Hope wailed and Regina conjured the cat from the shelf and into Henry’s arms just as the door splintered and broke down, Regina’s magic wrapping them up and taking them away just as she saw the glint of a golden sword flying towards her.

* * *

It took a few moments for Regina to register they had arrived at the Glowerhaven palace safely, her body swaying for a moment, heart thudding erratically in her chest when she slowly looked down at the squirming and squealing kitten in Henry’s arms, who was clinging onto her as his small frame trembled in fear, the kitten squirming against her belly.

“E-everybody okay?” She stuttered, running her hand soothingly through Henry’s shaggy hair, and glancing towards Emma and Hope as the little girl wailed but the Princess’s eyes were on their daughter, making sure she was okay, and trying to calm her. “She okay?” Emma nodded Regina’s eyes searched the small form of the girl she could see before she pulled Henry enough to look at him; the kitten used that moment to leap from his arms, scrambling across the room to groom herself while Regina curled her fingers under Henry’s chin, anger twisting in her gut as she took in the tear tracks on the boy’s face, wanting to punish everyone who caused him and Hope’s distress. After a few seconds of searching his face she turned the boy’s head this way and that with just the grip on his chin making sure the sword hadn’t nicked him before she anxiously ran her eyes over his body.

“Mama…” Henry whined and Regina’s eyes moved to lock on his, feeling Emma’s hand tense in hers, she glanced over to see her affectionately looking at her and Henry, Hope’s head tucked into her neck as she sniffled and clung to her mother. “I’m fine.”

Regina blinked slowly, pushing down the lump clogging up her throat as she looked back down at him, he tried to look so strong, so brave and she loved how much he wished to protect others as much as it hurt her to see him trying to bury his feelings. “A-are you sure?”

“Yes.”

She lovingly brushed her thumb over his cheek, taking in the lopsided smile that he got from Emma as she wiped away the tears that stained his cheeks, her heart clenched as she leaned forwards and placed a kiss to his forehead, lips staying there for a long moment as her breath rattled in her chest, using the warmth of his skin as reassurance that he was okay before she turned her body towards Emma and Hope, Henry coming with as she took a step closer, reattaching himself to her side as she looked over Hope. “She’s fine, I checked,” Came Emma’s even yet reassuring tone but Regina had to be sure herself, eyes searching the girl’s form.

“Are you okay, Guppy?” Hope nodded, confused pout on her tear-stained face, “Nothing hurts?”

“No, mama.” Hope’s voice wobbled, so small and scared and that anger twisted around in Regina’s gut again before she shoved it back down, feeling it simmering in her belly.

“Okay, good…” She smiled, placing a kiss to her chubby cheek, tasting the salt of her tears on her lips as she pressed their foreheads together for a few seconds, breathing, trying to settle herself. She started taking stock of everything around her, which at the moment felt like it was tilted and anxiety kept her heart slamming against her ribcage which in turn had the fetus twisting around in her belly but although an odd feeling it was welcome… just because she knew they were okay.

“Are you okay, mama?”

Regina hummed, feeling Emma’s hand squeeze hers again and she turned her head, her eyes searching Emma’s face for any sign of pain. “I’m okay, promise…” Regina offered her a hesitant smile as she slowly started losing the grounding feeling of her of her family wrapped around her as everything twisted, emotions pulling, fear filling her up slowly. “Are you okay? You didn’t get hurt, did you?” Regina blinked away her tears, took a deep breath to calm herself as her eyes slowly rose to meet Emma’s and she smiled her most reassuring smile… although it looked more pained than anything.

“We’re fine…” she breathed, feeling Emma’s forehead press against her temple she repeated, “We’re fine,” but this time it was more to herself than anyone else… they were all okay… anger twisting around her again, self-hatred making an unwelcome appearance as it reminded her that this was all her fault, that if it weren’t for her, that maybe if she had told Emma about being a mermaid, about Snow… if she had never slept with Emma to begin with maybe they never would have been in danger… but that would mean Hope and this baby never would have existed and that was maybe scarier… but the knowledge that if she had just been honest they would have never been put in danger, that twisted in her, didn’t leave, pulled at her already fraying composure, causing her breathing to speed up just a fraction, pulling her down into a dark hole, slowly she started giving up the fight to remain in control, feeling herself sway just the slightest bit, sure she was about to crumble, taste of blood filling up her mouth the further she let her mind give in to that voice, those memories.

“Regina?” She turned instantly at the sound of the voice, eyes snapping up and looking over Emma’s shoulder to see King Eric frowning slightly at her, “Your highnesses, what are you doing here? Were we expecting you?”

“No, I’m sorry, Your Majesty about just dropping in like this but it was an emergency,” Emma answered as Regina’s vision swam, trying to focus on the tall man standing at the end of the hall with a guard on each side of him.

Eric frowned, stepping closer to the small family as Emma let go of her hand to properly face the King and it was like that last thing keeping her here, keeping her grounded fell away and she was left fighting as slowly she was pulled underground. “It’s no problem, you all are always welcome here,” Eric looked at the growing paleness of Regina’s face in worry, “Regina? Are you alright? Would you like a place to sit? I can go get Ariel and your mother if you wish…”

Regina waved him off slowly, attempting to smile as she saw the knights that attacked her every time she blinked, trying to will away the growing taste of blood in her mouth, “I am fine… but I wouldn’t turn down a seat.”

Regina’s vision blurred again as King Eric turned to one of the guards and his words were distant as he addressed one of the men. “Please help them all into the sitting room. I will go fetch the Queen and her mother.” 

“Yes, Your Majesty,” A guard nodded, and Regina watched him scoop up the small kitten that instantly complained, things fading out for a moment and coming back as he gestured for them to follow, Regina watched his blurry form more down the hallway, Henry’s soon following.

“Are you okay, Regina?” Emma asked upon seeing her sway and Regina once again offered her a small smile as the taste in her mouth got stronger and the slowly growing sound of screaming rang in her ears, and she almost jumped out of her skin when Emma wrapped an arm around her waist, panic screaming and willing her to fight because it must be an attack but after a moment the safety the other woman brought seeped into her body, calming the buzzing of her magic on her skin and so she let the woman steady her as they moved to the sitting room.

Everything seemed to settle as she let Emma’s warmth seep into her body, wrapping her up in a safe and steady bubble, losing herself in the feeling of Emma and the quietness… her heart slowing just a fraction, she barely noticed Emma place Hope down on the floor, her chest clenching and eyes widening in panic as she felt Emma’s hand shift, ready to grip onto her and make sure she never let go, but soon she realized it was just so she could help Regina sit on the couch, but her hands fell away for a moment against and everything tipped, swam, screaming, blood filling her mouth and then it became still again as she placed her hands on Regina’s knees as she kneeled in front of her, eyes searching Regina’s face, suddenly feeling more grounded again only settling more as Hope and Henry burrowed into each of her sides, her arms moving to wrap around them on instinct as she stared into Emma’s eyes. “I’m fine, Emma, I promise…”

Emma didn’t look like she believed her as she looked over her pale and clammy complexion again, voice steady yet filled with worry as she spoke. “Transporting four people and a cat is a lot of work, Regina… I just want to make sure you’re okay…”

“I am, I promise… it wasn’t the magic.” She offered another smile but Emma’s frown only deepened, looking her over once more.

“Did you get hurt? When they barged in?”

“Who barged in?!” Came Cora’s voice as she entered the room, looking at the pale complexion of her daughter and the two scared kids tucked into her side, Regina’s arms wrapped protectively around them, Hope’s knees curled up and pressing the slightest bit against the side of Regina’s belly but she didn’t notice as she was too busy trying to keep herself stable, here and not 30 years in the past.

“The palace guards,” Emma answered, her hands falling away as she turned to look at Cora, all pale skin and dark accents, and Regina felt herself losing control again, clinging desperately to the kids as Emma’s voice met her ears distant and muffled through the ringing in her ears. “I found out that my mother was the one responsible for the killing of the mermaids and I confronted her about it and she… she kind of got the idea that Regina is a mermaid and has the children and I under a siren's spell.” Regina tensed, the voices fading out completely, being replaced by the horrific screams while her vision swam everything turning a faint shade of red for a few moments before Emma’s voice brought her back to the present. “So I ran and went to get them before my mother could hurt Regina and we made it out just in time…”

“They had a golden sword, gramma!” Regina’s heart stopped and accelerated as the words hit her and she snapped her eyes closed, taking steadying breaths as she desperately tried to cling onto the stability she was feeling a few moments ago as it crumbled and her mind began mixing up the memory of the sword coming at her today with the one of the dagger when she was just a child.

“Regina?” Emma’s voice seeped into her mind and once again she felt hands on her knees, steadying her for just a moment, eyes only able to make out Emma’s sea-green ones looking at her with such worry. “Hey, you okay?” Regina nodded although her brow was obviously furrowed in worry and a light sheen of sweat was covering her skin. “Are you sure you weren’t injured?” Regina nodded distractedly as she felt cold, swallowing thickly and smacking her lips as she tried to get the taste of blood out of her mouth.

“We can have a few of our nurses check her out?” Eric offered.

Cora and Zelena both turned to glare at him while Regina practically yelled, “no!” body tensing up and Emma squeezed her knees reassuringly, but she just felt hands gripping at her, pulling, saw a blade glistening as it came at her, saw those helmets and that crest worn on their chest with pride.

“I can make sure she’s not hurt…” Emma offered before she realized how that sounded and she turned a bright shade of pink as she turned to look at a smirking Cora and Zelena, “Not like that.”

“I’m fine…” Regina insisted, a little louder than was necessary as the screaming increased in her ears, nose scrunched up at the overpowering taste of blood in her mouth. “I’m not bleeding am I?” she asked and all eyes were on her, worried and searching, because even if she meant it rhetorically it came out rather unsure, like she really wanted to know and… she did because she wasn’t sure anymore what was and wasn’t real.

“No, Guppy, you’re fine…” Cora said and Emma looked closely at her, raising a hand to cup Regina’s cheek but froze when she flinched away, breathing coming out in quick successions as reality caved in and she was back in that ocean again and there was a gloved hand reaching for her.

“Moms?” Emma looked down at Henry as the boy looked with worried eyes, “Why would Grandma Snow hurt the mermaids?”

“I don’t know, kid… she just…”

The boy’s question seeped into her mind and Regina responded on autopilot, eyes staring distantly as she recalled the Queen’s words all those weeks ago. “Your Grandma Snow got her ideas twisted by her father during a time of great loss when she was just a kid and after her father died in a similar way that idea got even more twisted and it caused a hurting and already very selfish and broken girl to do something unthinkable…” Regina responded, voice empty, distant, without feeling but when she looked down at the small boy love shone in her eyes, feeling stable as she took in his small features that looked so much like Emma’s.

Emma frowned looking up at her, “You knew? Of course you did, I found the book in your room…”

Regina’s eyes snapped to hers, everything swimming, her mind trying to figure out the change in topic, “What book?”

“The one recalling the genocide.”

Things swam in front of Regina’s vision again feeling her heart slamming against her ribs as realization struck her. “That’s why Snow hid the book…”

“You didn’t read it?” Regina shook her head and Emma was about to ask why before a memory flooded her mind of a book being tossed on the bed and kisses and moans of ecstasy, of Regina withering in pleasure on the bed… of her own foot connecting with the book and sending it under the bed, “oh…” she breathed as a blush coloured her skin as Cora cleared her throat.

“Why don’t the guards take the kids to spend some time with Melody while we adults talk, hmm?”

“No, I don’t wanna leave!”

“I want to stay with my moms!”

Regina’s vision swam again, remembering as she clung helplessly to her father’s body, her breathing speeding up obviously again as she held just the slightest bit tighter to the kids.

“I think it’s a good idea, we have a lot of really boring stuff to talk about… meanwhile, you can get caught up with Melody…” Emma offered and both kids frowned. “We will come get you once we’re done…”

“Okay…”

“Mommy…”

“Go with your brother and cousin, munchkin.”

Hope pouted and looked up at Regina with sad eyes, “Mama, yous okay? I can stay if you need me still…”

It took Regina a few long moments to register the words, things were starting to twist around in her mind again, pulling her back under but slowly the words seeped through her memories and she turned her eyes to smile as best she could down at Hope. “Yes, I’ll be fine, Guppy… I’m sure Violet would like some lunch since she didn’t get it earlier…”

“Okay…” Hope pouted and the two kids slipped from the couch, Regina felt the loss right away, every part of her wanted to fight, to pull them back and never let them go but she also knew that whatever happened next they didn’t need to see and hear so she watched through blurry eyes as the children looked back at the adults as a guard led them away. As soon as they were out of sight something in her snapped and everything around her faded, voices replaced with screaming, walls and expensive furniture turned into blood-stained water and bodies moving and floating… sinking all around her, the taste of blood in her mouth keeping her rooted in a horrific memory as everything that was keeping her from falling apart vanished.

* * *

Emma turned back to look at Regina once the kids were out of sight and something unsettling hit her as she saw the wide unseeing eyes and then her world shifted as the other woman gasped on a breath, Emma’s eyes widened in fear as her breathing picked up, frighteningly quick, Emma was unsure she was even able to get any oxygen before it burst back out of her. “Regina!” She gasped, tipping slightly and reaching for Regina’s hands.

“Don’t touch her!” Cora yelled just as Emma’s hands gripped Regina’s and the woman screamed, flinging herself against the back of the couch as she tore her hands from Emma’s.

“I’m sorry!” Emma cried, falling on her ass as she stared up at Regina in horror.

“It’s alright… you didn’t know…” Cora’s voice was soothing as she moved closer, Emma turned her head to look up at the regal woman. “Hey, Guppy…” Cora’s voice was suddenly softer than Emma ever thought she’d heard it, she watched the older woman sit next to her daughter. “You’re safe, mama’s here… it’s not real, push through it, Guppy…” Regina gasped again, eyes blinking slowly but it was one still calm moment before her breathing picked up again. “Breathe, Regina, you need to breathe…”

“I-I c-can’t!” Regina gasped and Emma watched as panicked tear-filled eyes focused on Cora. “Mama! I–”

“Breathe,” Regina gasped in a breath on command and Cora slowly reached out, taking Regina’s hand slowly gently and her breathing picked up for a second, “Breathe,” Cora placed Regina’s hand against Regina’s own heart. “Feel that? You’re okay, see, that’s real, I’m real.”

Emma felt tears burning her eyes, trying to understand what was going on, what had caused this, forced to fight every urge to reach out, to comfort her, her lower lip wobbling and she just wanted to… but she couldn’t.

“Ma-ma…”

“I’m here, you’re okay. They can’t hurt you anymore… but you need to breathe, if not for you, for the baby…”

“F-for the b-baby…” Regina’s hand moved from her own heart down to her belly, pressing into the spot Emma knew was where the little nugget situated herself.

“Breathe,” Cora instructed again and Regina forced her eyes closed, “We’re here, the kids are safe, nobody is going anywhere, you’re okay… you’re not alone, we got you.” Cora looked at Emma and held out her hand and Emma took it, letting Cora place it over Regina’s belly and Emma instantly felt her magic being pulled out of her and seeping into Regina, “See, it’s okay.”

“R’gina?” Emma’s voice was shy, unsure and then Regina’s eyes met hers and Emma sobbed just as Regina did, gripping Emma’s hand suddenly. “Breathe.”

“Em-ma…?”

“Yeah, it’s me…”

Emma shifted so she was kneeling again, brushing her finger over Regina’s belly. “Breathe,” she said again when she noticed her breathing pick up again.

“Don’t leave me…”

“Never…” Emma promised as she pulled herself up and squished herself next to Regina, pressing her forehead to Regina’s temple as she turned her hand so she was gripping onto Regina’s.

“We will give you two a moment, okay?” Cora’s voice was soft as she brushed Regina’s hair behind her ear.

“Mama… no…”

“Okay, Guppy… I’m not going anywhere…”

Regina’s lower lip wobbled but her breathing was steadier than a moment ago and steadier than it had been 3 minutes ago so it was something at least… right? “Hey… I’m here…” Regina turned her head, pressing her forehead against Emma’s as her hand not holding Emma’s reached out to grip at the back of her neck, tangling in her loose curls. “Just keep breathing…”

Emma nudged at Regina the slightest bit as she tried to sit more on the couch, and Regina pulled back, eyes shimmering with tears as her fingers brushed over the small hairs at the back of Emma’s neck. “I’m sorry…”

“For what?”

Regina sobbed and Emma floundered again while Cora started rubbing Regina’s back soothingly. “Breathe, my child, it’s okay… you have nothing to be sorry for.”

Regina nodded and Emma’s grip tightened on her hand breathing steadily and feeling Regina’s breaths ghosting over her lips as slowly began matching Emma’s breathing. “I’m okay…”

“You’re okay…” Emma responded and Regina pressed their foreheads together as she absorbed the words.

“I’m okay… it’s… I’m fine.” And her words were steady, her breaths steady, nuzzling her nose with Emma’s, “I’m okay…”

“You’re okay.”

“We’re okay…”

“We’re okay.”

“It’s not real…”

“It’s not real.”

Regina relaxed her hold on Emma’s hand, body seeming to relax and Cora smiled as she tucked Regina’s hair behind her ear, “If you two would like a moment before we continue…”

“No, it’s alright,” Regina straightened up, shoulders steady, “I’m fine, let’s… just get this over with.”

“Are you sure?” Emma asked, brushing her thumb over the back of Regina’s hand, feeling the loss instantly as Regina’s hand fell away from the back of her neck.

“Yes. We need to figure out what to do about your mother…”

Cora straightened up at that, hands folding primly in her lap as she turned to look at Zelena who was looking at Regina with concern and offered the other woman a subtle nod, “Yes, well, we already have that covered.”

“What?”

“You do?” Regina arched a brow, looking between her mother and her sister who moved to sit in the chair across from them, King Eric standing next to her, supportive hand placed on her shoulder.

“Yes, mother and I have been working very closely on a solution since you found out.”

“What type of solution?” Regina asked while Emma watched them closely.

“How long have you known?”

They all turned to look at Emma and Regina looked guilty as she looked pleadingly up at Emma. “She told me… before Yule…”

“So that’s why you were so distant? Why didn’t you tell me?!”

Tears shimmered in Regina’s eyes and she squeezed Emma’s hand tightly in hers, “I wanted so badly to tell you…”

“Then why didn’t you? Don’t you trust me? Did you think I knew?”

“No! She told me you didn’t… I–” She frowned, shaking her head at herself as a tear rolled down her cheek, voice pleading and trembling as she continued. “You have to understand… she… she threatened to have me killed if I told you…”

“She what?!” Came Emma and Cora’s voice at the same time, Cora’s with a little more venom than Emma’s which was mixed evenly with surprise.

“Why didn’t you tell me?!”

Regina looked at her mother, resembling more of a young child in that moment than the grown woman she was, “You’d have never let me go back…”

Cora’s jaw tensed, clearly wanting to say something but she chose otherwise, looking back to Zelena as she spoke. “Maybe we can hash this out later… Regina had her reasons to hide the truth… as you have your reasons to be upset, but right now we have something more important to focus on and that is the woman who will not rest until she kills us all.”

“Well, Regina and I, she doesn’t know you’re related to us.”

“I can’t believe my mother is this delusional… I never thought…”

Regina squeezed her hand, Emma’s eyes locking onto hers as she offered her a caring smile. “It will be alright, my darling.”

“So, what do you have planned? What can I do?”

“Well…” Zelena started, leaning forwards in her seat making Eric’s hand fall away, the man smiling at how excited she seemed to be. “These last few weeks mother, Eric, and I have had a few meetings with our allies, most have agreed to side with us to dethrone your mother but…”

“But?” Emma frowned, anxiety twisting in her stomach.

“We need more proof so we’ve been trying to get Midas to turn on her, to confess to his part but… it’s been rather tricky, he is a rather stubborn old goat…”

Emma puffed out a disgruntled laugh, “Tell me about it…” she carded the hand not in Regina’s through her hair as she fell against the back of the sofa, “Too bad sirens aren’t still around and we can just get them to make Midas confess… or better yet make my mother take a long walk off a very short pier…”

Zelena and Cora instantly winced as Regina stiffened, shifting in her seat to glare at Emma. “That’s not how it works.”

“What?”

“They’re not like that! They’re not some evil creatures!”

“I never said they were…” Emma sat up, catching the tip of Regina’s finger as she pulled her hand away. “I was kidding… I know mermaids weren’t evil, Regina… I… one saved my life as a kid.” Regina blushed subtly and Cora and Zelena shared a smile and Emma pouted as she looked between them. “I know it sounds crazy, I thought it was too but… knowing this… it had to have been true right? They couldn’t have killed all mermaids out of existence, right?”

“Right,” Cora smirked and Regina glared at her.

“So you need to turn Midas?” Emma asked, eyeing the family in confusion.

“Yes, and once we get him we can finally get justice for the lives lost back then.”

“I can’t wait to see that woman get what she deserves…”

“Mother…”

“Sorry…” Cora offered Emma who smiled at her.

“No, it’s okay… I want it too… what she did was unspeakable…”

“You have no idea the damage she caused, child.”

“No I suppose I wouldn’t…” Emma eyed her, knowing already that her mother was responsible for the death of Regina’s village which means the death of Regina’s father… Cora’s husband. “I’m sorry for what she did and I want to bring her to justice too… and I think I know how we can get Midas to talk.”

“Oh?” Cora asked, an intrigued raise of her eyebrow.

“Yes, we’ve been trying to make a deal with Midas for months but my mother wouldn’t budge…she wanted to piece of his so perhaps if I offer to allow him to transport his goods through our kingdom maybe he will agree…”

“Do you really think he will confess to his part in a genocide for passage through your lands?”

“They’re desperate, the kingdom is suffering and we’re the only kingdom in their way of getting their supplies, but Mother refuses to budge and he cannot offer us what she wants.”

Zelena pursed her lips, sitting back in her chair as she thought about it, Eric taking the moment of silence to speak up, “I know Midas well, my father did plenty of business with him when I was a boy…I think...I think this could work if we play our cards right.”

“And I think I know one card he can never say no to…”

They looked towards the wicked smile on Zelena’s face, “What is that?”

“He loves his daughter Abigail dearly, her opinion of him means millions, and he would wish for her to succeed in his place, we offer to allow free transport through your lands with Abigail for his honesty, once he talks the rest of the kingdoms are happy to take your mother out.”

“And my father?”

“From what we know he has no idea of what happened either,” Cora responded.

“Alright…” Emma nodded, and looked over at Regina who still looked a little upset from Emma’s earlier comment, Emma could see it in her eyes… “So let’s go talk to them.”

“Now? Are you sure you don’t want to calm down a bit, check on the children? Maybe eat something?”

Emma looked at the worried expression of Cora and shook her head, “No, I know my mother, she won’t waste any time trying to track us down… knowing her she probably thinks Regina kidnapped us so…”

“We act now.” Regina stated, voice cool, “We destroy her before she destroys us…”

“Very well, Zelena, you and Emma go talk to Midas while Eric and I talk to the council.”

“And me?” Regina asked, looking about ready to fight.

“You stay here, Snow is looking for you so this is the safest place for you right now… I’ll send for Ursula, she will look after you.”

“Ursula? The Goddess of the sea?”

“Well…” Zelena started and Regina glared at her.

“She is my guard, and best friend.”

“The one who watched you because you kept running off?” Regina hummed, looking rather unimpressed to be left behind. “Hey…” Emma breathed, taking Regina’s hands in both of hers again and Regina met her eyes slowly. “Someone needs to look after the kids and… you’re the best for the job.”

“It’s rude to use the kids against me…”

“They listen to you…”

“Fine… I’ll make sure they don’t do anything stupid and rash like their mother…”

“Hey!” Emma pouted and Regina smirked making Emma affectionately roll her eyes. “We shouldn’t be too long…”

“Yes and I don’t think it’ll be a good idea for you to be in the same room as Midas right now, we don’t want you to lose control.”

“I wouldn’t lose control!” Regina huffed, turning to glare at Zelena even though she knew deep down her sister was probably right.

“I love you,” Emma said and Regina’s eyes met hers again, and without even beginning to care who they were around Emma leaned forwards and pressed a kiss to Regina’s lips that Regina almost instantly melted into, her hand falling to Emma’s side while Emma’s held her neck delicately, thumb brushing over her jaw a couple times before she pulled back, resting her forehead against Regina’s.

“I love you too.” Regina breathed and Emma chuckled, the two lost in their bubble for a second before the clearing of a throat met their ears and they pulled away to look between the others with the slightest of colour on their cheeks. Cora had the faintest smile on her lips as she tried to act perturbed while Zelena smirked devilishly at them and Eric seemed to just sport an even redder complexion than usual as he stared down at the rug.

“Now that you two are done being mushy we really must be going…” Zelena stood, holding her hand out towards Emma, “ready, Princess?”

Emma rolled her eyes and pecked Regina’s lips one more time before she stood and made her way towards the double doors. “As I’ll ever be…”

“Wonderful.” Zelena turned to look at her family, “Good luck to all of you, see you shortly I hope…”

“Bye.”

“Stay safe, my child.”

Zelena nodded and took Emma’s arm, emerald smoke wrapping around them and taking them away.


	18. Chapter 17

“A little warning next time…” Emma gasped, turning to look at Zelena as she brushed her hands over her gown.

“Sorry, Princess, I thought you were accustomed to this form of travel.”

Emma frowned, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Zelena cackled, walking towards the large golden doors. “I guess that answers that…”

“What do you mean?” Emma called as she ran after the Queen, who turned to offer her a taunting smirk.

“You really are easy to rile up… sometimes I wish Regina had let me make you jealous… I bet you’d have turned as red as a tomato in anger…”

Emma glared as the Queen cackled again before they finally made it to the guards standing at the doors cutting off any chance for Emma to get in a retort.

“Queen Ariel, Princess Emma.”

Emma looked down at the men bowing eyes flickering over to Zelena as she took it in for a moment before she waved them off, “we are here to see the King and Princess. We have important matters to discuss.”

“Of course, Your Majesty.” The man bowed as he turned to pull open the large golden door with the assistance of a few other guards.

They followed a guard into the council room, watching as the door was shut as soon as they entered, Emma glanced around the golden room, it really never got any less weird.

“Do you think he went around the palace dancing while touching everything in sight when he first got his powers?”

Emma glanced over at Zelena, a snort bursting out from the woman’s comment, “when I was a kid I always thought he sat on everything while naked and giggled…”

Zelena guffawed and Emma remembered how Regina spoke of the woman’s laughter and she couldn’t help but smile so widely it hurt… and not all of it from her laughter.

“I like you, Emma…” Zelena’s smile dropped after a few seconds, eyes boring into Emma’s soul as she stepped closer, “don’t make me regret it.”

Emma’s jaw fell open as she stared at the Queen, not at all expecting that sudden shift, mouth opening and closing a few times as she tried to figure out what to say while Zelena waited patiently… she had a rather frightening glare on her face… she truly was Regina’s sister… “I… I won’t.”

“You better not, Princess.” And then the door creaked open and Zelena turned to face the man adorned in gold. “Your Majesty, thank you for seeing us.”

“Of course, I could not deny a visit from my most cherished of allies.”

Emma searched the doorway, frowning when she didn’t see the older woman behind him, “Where is Princess Abigail?”

“She has some things to do, she will join us shortly…”

“Of course, that will give us time to talk then.” Zelena smiled but Emma noticed another resemblance between the sisters, that no matter how well they were at putting on a polite smile their eyes always revealed how they truly felt and Emma could only see disgust in Zelena’s… with maybe a hint of simmering rage.

“Please, have a seat,” He waved towards two seats as he walked around the table to take a seat in his own designated chair.

“Thank you,” Emma said as she lowered herself into one of the chairs, sharing a small grin with Zelena as the woman sat next to her, both of them folding their hands in their laps as they eyed the King across the table. He’d become gangly with age, stubbornness portrayed in the deep wrinkles on his face and his hair thin and grey under the golden crown that sits atop his head, but there was this look in his eyes, this look that she saw in her own mother’s at times, like something was missing in them but unlike Snow, King Midas almost looks haunted, like there’s more than the heaviness of the gold that embroiders his clothing that weighs him down. “We’ve come to make a deal.”

“Oh? Has your mother finally agreed to my offer?”

“No.” Midas raised a brow in question.

“We know what you did,” Zelena practically growled, glaring disdainfully at the King.

“I’m sorry?” 

“You killed them all.”

Midas went white as a sheet and Emma was worried the man might just drop dead… heck, she would have gotten up to check on him if it wasn’t for the sight of his pulse hammering away in his neck. “Killed who? I can assure you I have done no such thing.”

Zelena ground her jaw, looking like she wanted to leap across the table and smash his head against the table until it split in two.

“We know the truth, Midas, it’s over, there’s no use trying to hide what you did anymore,” Emma spoke in a flat tone, leaning forwards on the table, hands folded on the golden top.

“Have no idea what you’re talking about, Princess.”

“They were innocents and you mowed them down like they were nothing but scum on the bottom of your shoe!” Zelena’s voice boomed, rattled, her hands in such tight fists in her lap Emma could see her knuckles had turned white.

“Queen Ariel, please, calm yourself or I will leave! I do not have to sit here and listen to your hysterics.”

“My hysterics?” Zelena cackled, Emma looked over at her, seeing the woman trembling with anger, she saw Regina in the intensity of her stare, in her rage, in the flexing of her jaw. “You helped murder children, families, for simply existing on the crazy whim of a deranged king and his broken daughter… so yes, maybe I am _hysterical_ but I have every right to be, considering the atrocities you and the other families’ committed.”

Midas clenched his jaw, Emma watched his pulse quicken, and she continued in a calm voice, “As I said, we know what you did, we know you supplied the weapons and your army helped in the genocide that exterminated the merfolk, there’s no way for you to talk your way out of this, Midas. But,” she looked over the frail old man, he looked less domineering the more reality seemed to kick in. “we would like to offer you a deal…”

“A deal?”

“Your confession for access through our port and roads… that I will give to Abigail upon your abdication.”

“You have no power to make this deal, you are just a Princess.”

“I am now, but with your confession, we will have the power to arrest my mother and I will take over the throne.”

“So you want power?” He grinned like he figured it out and Emma’s gut twisted with disgust.

“No, Your Majesty, I want justice for the innocent lives my family and you took.”

“And what do you get out of this, Queen Ariel?”

Zelena’s jaw tensed, glare deadly as she seethed, “As the Princess said, I get justice for the lives you so heartlessly stole… the families you so heartlessly destroyed.”

“So, if I confess you will give our kingdom the food we need?”

“Yes.”

“But only to Abigail, you must confess and abdicate your throne to your daughter for the access the White Kingdom can provide.”

“And if I don’t? What will you do?”

“We will go to war,” Zelena said in such a bone-chilling tone Emma actually felt her body go cold, looking over she saw that same haunted expression in Zelena’s eyes she has seen in Regina’s a few times.

Midas looked about as spooked, “My people would never survive a war.”

“I know,” Zelena’s hatred ebbed away for a moment, voice compassionate as she spoke the next sentence, “So confess, save your people and your daughter the pain of having to bury their children, their husbands, and yourself.”

“How long do I have to consider?”

“When we leave the deal ends.” Emma looked over at Zelena, wondering what the woman saw in her nightmares, was it as bad as what Regina saw… was it worse? She was thought to have died… it had to be worse.

“Fine, fine…I will confess, I will abdicate to Abigail… but you must promise not to execute me, not to lock me up…”

Zelena laughed, the sound dark, frightening and Emma would be scared if she didn’t know she was on her side. “We aren’t like you.”

“You have our word, you will live out the rest of your life in exile.”

Midas looked pale, guilty, and a tear rolled down his cheek as he nodded, eyes glued to the table, “It didn’t start out like that… we were just looking out for our people, capturing the creatures who attacked us… at least that’s what we were told… we thought we were doing good… and then it just… King Leopold seemed to have slowly started to go into a state of madness and then when he died… none of us would have guessed that the sweet girl we always knew would have… Queen Snow acted as if she had no heart… many of us believe that she actually doesn’t…”

Emma’s jaw was tense as she listened to the man speak, feeling nausea twisting in her gut, anger building, simmering, boiling under her skin and burning through her veins but… none of that seemed to match the look of hatred and sorrow on Zelena’s face, her eyes shimmering with anger and tears, Emma was almost certain that the grip she had on her hands was tight enough that the nails pressed in her palms were close to breaking skin, if they hadn’t already… and it only grew as he went on. She watched her a few times try and swallow her emotions, she worried about her, she hadn’t been born into a family like this one, she had married into it, she couldn’t have been raised, prepared to deal with something so heartless and Emma, although she never thought a day like this would come she knew, she had been trained to make deals with some of the most vile of rulers.

“Where are they?” Zelena’s voice growled, strained with anger and tears as she braced herself on the table, arms trembling as she looked down at the pathetic excuse of a man snivelling across the table from them.

“Where are who?”

“The people you killed. What did you do with–” her lip trembled and tears glistened in her eyes as she paused, taking a steadying breath before she tried again. “What did you do with their… with…”

Emma looked over at her and placed a comforting hand over Zelena’s, “Ariel…you don’t…”

“No, I need to know. Tell me, Midas, tell me what you did with their bodies. Where did you bury them?”

“We didn’t…”

“What do you mean?!”

“Ariel…”

“We burnt them, Your Majesty, there were so many dead, and Queen Snow didn’t want–” he stopped as Zelena shook, “Your Majesty?”

“Zelena…” Emma whispered, and ice blue eyes locked on hers.

“I need some air… if I don’t… I may do something we will regret.” And with that she turned, storming out of the room, Emma looked down to see blood staining the golden tabletop.

“I’m sorry…” Midas sobbed and Emma turned back to the old man, he looked so… small.

“Good, you can live the rest of your life with that pain, because you do not deserve forgiveness and you will never get it…” Emma’s jaw tensed, “And you can live with the knowledge that your men didn’t just kill merfolk they slaughtered an innocent village of people…”

“No… no… they couldn’t have… no…” He sobbed and Emma just watched, she might have felt sorry for him but… he was just so pathetic, he didn’t deserve her sympathy, not for the things he did.

“Father?!” Emma turned as Abigail rushed across the room to her father’s side to see what was wrong and Emma turned just in time to see Zelena return to the room, looking like she had gotten control over her anger enough… although Emma could still see it simmering in her eyes, in the way her mouth twisted in contempt, Zelena thought this man was worthless and… if Emma’s theory was right, that Regina’s village fell victim to the genocide, that means their father did as well… that means Zelena did… that means the Queen was sitting in the same room as the man who had murdered her father and attacked her… was saved and married into a family that had been involved in the genocide… Emma didn’t know how she was doing it… how she was keeping herself from murdering the scrawny old man… how she wasn’t sick to her stomach from all of this.

Heck, Emma wasn’t sure how she wasn’t either… because she suddenly felt like her own blood was an infection that burnt through her veins, because her blood… her family, they started this all and now, it all fell on her shoulders to clean up and she’d be damned if she didn’t do her hardest to do just that… she might not be able to save the peaceful creatures but she would bring them the justice they deserve.

“Where did you burn their bodies?”

All eyes snapped to Emma, Abigail looking confused between them until the King answered, “Many places,” and then it turned into one of horror.

“We will need your best recollection of where those places are.”

“I… I can try…”

“Thank you,” Emma stood, “We will leave you to tell your daughter what you have done and then we will need you to come with us and retell it to the council.” He nodded and Emma looked him over before she stepped from around her seat, looking up at Zelena, “You have 15 minutes.” And then she slipped out of the door, Zelena by her side as they stood across the hall, watching the man through the open door as he sobbed and blubbered to his daughter everything he had done.

“Thank you…”

Emma looked over at Zelena and frowned, “For what?”

“Doing that… asking for their… for them… thank you.”

Emma bowed her head, “I doubt we will find any remains but I’d like to do something to honour the lives lost so nobody ever forgets what we did…”

“You will be a good Queen,” Zelena said, turning to look into the room as Abigail backed away from her father, hands over her mouth in horror.

“I just want to do what’s right…”

“And that will make you a terrific Queen, Emma Swan.”

Emma smiled faintly, “My father was supposed to marry her.”

“Hmm?”

“Princess Abigail, my father was engaged to marry her when he met my mother, but things changed, deals were made and my father was freed from his deal to marry Abigail and married my mother instead… no matter what he would have wed into a family responsible for a genocide… and I’d have been born into one.”

“We are not our parents, Princess, you are a good woman, a kind woman, and you are our family… family isn’t blood, I learnt that a long time ago, it’s the people who love you… and that isn’t always the ones whose blood runs through our veins.” Emma looked over at her curiously. “Regina is my half-sister, we have different fathers, mine ran when he found out my mother was with child and my mother raised me all on her own for years and then she met Henry, my dad, Regina’s dad and… he loved me wholeheartedly, raised me as his own… and then a few years later they had Regina, and never once for a second did he treat her any different than he did me… because family it’s not about blood, it’s about love…”

“I’m sorry you lost him…”

“Me too…”

Emma let out a long sigh, looking up as Abigail stormed out of the room and rushed past them, “that’s our cue…”

Zelena nodded and they moved into the room, looking down at the old man sobbing in his golden throne. “Time to go, Midas.”

“You’re doing the right thing.” Zelena said shocking them all. “You didn’t back then but… you are now, she’ll appreciate that.”

“Th-thank you…”

“Do not think this means I forgive you,” She said and gripped his arm hard, tugging him from the throne and teleporting them away to one of the dungeons housed in Glowerhaven, “This is one of our nicest cells, the council meeting will be in the morning and then we will decide on where we shall place you.” The man nodded and Zelena teleported Emma and herself back downstairs, both of them instantly going to check on their children… and Emma hoped deep down that Regina would be with them because she wanted to hug her kids close after hearing everything that had happened but she wanted to hug Regina too… needed to feel her warmth and safety again… just to be sure.

* * *

Regina was sitting on Melody’s bed with Hope tucked into her side and Henry and Melody sitting across from her, the children long past their anxious questions and demands for answers now they just wanted something to distract them from the danger hovering over their heads. She has probably read them 3 books and told them countless stories from her youth, some even about Zelena that her mother shared with her…some she remembered. Hope remained stuck to her side, even throwing a tantrum when Regina had to use the washroom which was rather new for the child but Henry and Melody were quick to console the child when she couldn’t.

It was hard for her too though, she wanted to gather them all up in her arms and protect them from the world…Henry and Hope from their own grandmother…and it was hard, seeing the weight of his grandmothers crimes slowly weighing down on the boy and she just wanted to make it go away but no matter what she did, what story she told, what assurances she made Henry still looked like he was carrying the weight of those lives in him…and that broke Regina’s heart more than she could ever imagine.

“Henry…” He looked up, seeing the tears welling in his eyes no matter how much he tried to force them down, to be strong and brave…she saw them. “My little prince…” she held out her arm towards him, “C’mere, my love,” he looked over at Melody who was fiddling with one of the dolls they used to distract Hope with. “It’s okay, Henry…you’re allowed to be upset…” His lower lip wobbled as he looked back at her and, “oh Henry…” and it snapped his resolve, tears pouring from his eyes.

“Mama…” he whimpered as he scrambled across the bed and instantly burrowed into her other side, head resting against her chest as he reached around her body, small hand against the side of her belly as he sobbed and Regina’s hand instantly moved to hold his head against her protectively, comfortingly as the boy sobbed.

“Hen-ry?” Hope’s voice shook with concern as she laid her small hand over his and Henry cried harder and something in Regina broke as well and tears poured from her eyes as she hugged Hope close to her as well, placing a kiss against Henry’s forehead her eyes caught Melody’s and her heart cracked further.

“C’mere, darling…”

“I’m fine…”

“Melody…”

“There’s no room…” Melody said, looking at the group, “I don’t want to impose…”

“Mel-o-dy,” Hope enunciated as she straightened up to glare at the girl whole chuckled at just how cute it was. “Come here.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Melody chuckled while Regina nudged Henry over the slightest bit, tugging Hope with her before she held out her arm, Melody wrapping her body around Hope’s, head resting against Regina’s shoulder as Regina hugged them all closer. “I’m scared, Auntie Regina…”

“I know, my darling…so am I but…it’ll be okay…” She promised, combing her fingers through Henry’s hair while she turned to place a kiss against the crown of Melody’s head.

“I’m so sorry!” Henry wailed, body trembling, “I’m so sorry my grandma did this! I’m so sorry!”

“Henry…” Regina cooed, her throat constricting at the anguish…the shame…the anger that was rushing through Henry and pulling him down…she can’t even begin to imagine how this must be affection Emma if Henry feels so hurt by it. “It’s not your fault, you weren’t even born yet…you don’t need to apologize for your grandmother's actions.”

“She killed your dad! She–” he sobbed harder and Regina pulled the boy closer into her side, rolling her head and pressed her lips against his forehead for a few long moments before she rested her head against his, hand keeping him pressed against her while her other rubbed Melody’s back as she felt the girl trembling. “I can’t lose you, mama…what if…what if she kills you…and Hope…what if she kills you all?!”

“Shhhh, Henry… it’ll be okay… she won’t hurt anyone else, I promise you, nothing back will befall us… you’re safe…”

“H-how do you know?”

“Because, we are stronger than her… and after all, I am about as good as Mulan at fighting so… I’ll protect you.”

“No…”

“No?” She asked, pulling back when the boy pulled away from her chest, tears and snot running down his face.

“I won’t let you put yourself in danger.”

Regina chuckled, pulling the boy back down against her, “Always such a brave little prince…”

“I won’t let you either,” she looked up towards the door to find Emma and Zelena standing in the doorway, Emma’s posture strong, knightly, regal even, but her eyes, her eyes shone with fear.

“I can take care of myself…” Regina said with a slight smirk, loosening her grip on Melody so the girl could run to her mother and wasn’t surprised when she saw jet black curls barrelling towards Zelena with the exclamation of “Mom!” filling the room.

“Hey, Angel… how’re you doing?” Zelena cooed as she held the back of Melody’s head as she tucked it under her chin, arms wrapped around her waist tightly. “Shh, it’s okay…”

Regina’s focus was pulled back to Emma as the woman approached the bed and sat on the edge, “What’s wrong, kid?”

Henry looked up at Emma with sad eyes before she moved quickly to her, Regina looked at the two as Emma cradled the boy against her chest similarly to how Regina did. “Promise you won’t let Grandma hurt them.”

“I promise…” Emma sighed, kissing the top of his head as she locked eyes with Regina, eyeing her curiously.

“They’ve had a stressful afternoon…” Regina stated, combing her fingers through Hope’s hair.

“We all have…we should…do something fun, hmm?”

“I think we’re all a little too tired for a snowball fight, Princess, how about we relax, as family?”

“We could read another book…” came Henry’s muffled voice and Regina and Melody chuckled.

“If you all agree…”

“Yeah sure,” Emma looked behind her at the wall that lined the other side of Melody’s bed and grinned, “I think we can all fit…

“Are you suggesting a family cuddle, Princess?” Zelena asked with a raised brow and the smallest of teasing grins.

“Yes, I am.”

Zelena chuckled and nodded. “Very well, you four scoot back…”

Regina huffed but moved to lean against the wall, squirming around trying to get comfortable she missed as Emma crawled up the bed and Zelena change out of her large gown, didn’t even notice Emma was next to her until her hand was on her shoulder. “Lean forwards,” Regina arched a brow but did as requested, chuckling as Emma placed a bunch of pillows behind her back, wrapping an arm around Regina’s shoulder she tugged her against her side, Regina shifted onto her side just the slightest bit and instantly she felt the pressure seep away.

Hope pouted and climbed over Regina to sit in Emma’s lap while Henry tucked himself into Emma’s other side and soon Melody was squished next to him and Zelena ended the chain, arm wrapped around Melody’s shoulders as Emma conjured up a book, smiling as Hope helped hold it open and Emma began to read. They stayed there for hours, until all the kids and Regina were passed out and Emma and Zelena were left chuckling at the snoozing and snoring bunch.

* * *

Regina felt fingers brush over her cheek and Emma’s hushed voice slowly pulled her out of sleep, “Hey, Regina… time to get up,” she let out an annoyed grumble which got her a breathy chuckle before soft lips brushed over hers. “Just until we get to our room then you can go right back to sleep…”

“Promise?”

“Cross my heart.”

Regina blinked her eyes open, the smallest pout on her lips as she realized she would have to move. “The kids…”

“They’re out cold too…”

Regina pushed herself up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes while Emma’s hand moved to rest against her small bump. “I’ll take Hope…”

“No, no, they can sleep in here, the bed is big enough…”

“You sure?”

“Yes, just need to get you to bed, missy.”

“M’kay…” Regina yawned, looking over to see the kids already tucked under blankets snoozing away.

Emma slipped off the bed, holding out her hands to Regina with a loving smile on her face, “Come on, I’ll help you.”

“I’m pregnant, not inept.”

“You’re pregnant and clumsy… or did you forget tripping over your own feet this morning?”

Regina glared as she crawled to the edge of the bed and took Emma’s hands, letting Emma help her down as another yawn contorted her face. “You sure they’ll be okay?”

“Yes, as long as Hope doesn’t kick they should be fine…”

“Okay…” Regina frowned before she let Emma tug her out of the room by her hand, for the first time seeing her sister smirking in the doorway. “What?”

“You two are just too cute!” Zelena teased as she pulled the door shut, Emma and Regina both glared at her as the woman slipped past them, leading them down a hall to the room they’ll be staying in. “Am I correct to assume you’ll be sharing a room?” Regina used her magic to give her a slight shove and Zelena cackled, turning around to stick her tongue out at her before she turned down a hallway, the three moving in silence until they got to the door, Zelena paused in front to address them again. “The council meeting will be first thing in the morning, we will hear Midas’s testimony again and then discuss our plan of action after.”

“Okay…”

“I will send someone up in the morning to wake you.”

“Thank you, Zelena.” Regina said, reaching out to grip her forearm and Zelena’s posture softened, “Will you be okay tonight?”

“Yes, I have Eric…”

“Good…” Regina let her hand fall away, looking between her sister and Emma. “Goodnight then?”

“Yes…”

“Goodnight, Zelena.” Emma said, and the woman smiled at her before her eyes flicked between the couple.

“I’ll tell them to knock, just in case you two decide to try and make baby number four.” Regina shoved her again and Zelena cackled, “Goodnight, Shrimp, I love you.”

“I love you too, Zelly…” they shared a mischievous smile before Zelena turned and walked away leaving them standing in the empty hallway.

“Shrimp… I’ll never get tired of that…”

“Fuck off,” Emma chuckled as Regina dropped her hand and shoved open the door, strutting into the dark room, magically lighting the candles without thinking about it.

Emma shut and locked the door behind her, leaning against it as she watched Regina look around the room, “We won’t be here for much longer…”

Regina hummed as she sat on a chair in the corner of the room, folding her hands over her belly. “How was your meeting with Midas?”

“Alright… it was really hard on Zelena though… heck, it was hard on me… all of this is a big fucking mess and my family started it all… like how do I even live with that?”

“Emma…” Regina sighed, standing from the chair and walking towards Emma to take her hands in hers, sad sea-green eyes locking with hers instantly. “It’s not your fault, none of this is on you…”

“Yes it is… and I can never even make amends to them because they’re all dead… my mother killed a whole species.”

“No she didn’t…”

“What? How can you be so sure about that?” Regina sighed, pulling her to the bed where they both sat, Regina turned her body so her legs folded under her while she gripped Emma’s hands, staring down at them as she slowly ran her thumbs over Emma’s knuckles, knowing she couldn’t avoid this any longer, she had to tell her, even if she was terrified of what might happen. “Everything okay?”

Regina nodded slowly as she brought her eyes back up to meet Emma’s which were filled with worry. “I… I don’t know how to tell you this…”

“Tell me what? Regina, you’re worrying me…” Emma removed one hand from Regina’s strong grip to brush a tear that rolled down Regina’s cheek.

“I know… I’m sorry… but this isn’t easy… I don’t want you to hate me…”

“I could never hate you…” Regina’s lower lip wobbled and Emma’s hand covered Regina’s that were now both gripping onto the one hand, scared Emma might run away. “Regina, please, talk to me…”

Regina looked back down at their clasped hands, “Emma… look…we need to talk... I need to tell you something…”

“Wait, are you breaking up with me?” Regina’s head snapped up, eyes wide as her mouth fell open, slowly shaking her head as she tried to figure out how Emma could have gotten that idea, her shock slipped away though when she felt Emma’s hand begin to slip from her own and she caught it quickly. “I knew this was too good to be true…” she heard Emma mutter and her heart shattered, she was doing this all wrong already.

“No, Emma…” Tears welled in sea-green eyes turning them closer to a shade of blue and Regina couldn’t keep her tears at bay. “Emma…”

“Was it something I did? Is it because of this mess? I’m sorry my mother is nuts and attacked us and your village… I’m really sorry I--”

“Emma!” her eyes focused on Regina and she squeezed her hand again. “I’m not breaking up with you. I love you. What your mother did, that’s not on you… I don’t hold you accountable for her actions…”

“You’re not breaking up with me?”

“No, you idiot!”

“Oh…” Emma frowned and Regina chuckled, leaning forwards to press their foreheads together for a few seconds. “Then what is it you want to tell me?”

Regina’s frown deepened as she remembered what she had to tell her. “You’re going to hate me…”

“If you keep beating around the bush I might…” Regina pulled back to glare at her and Emma gave her a lopsided grin, “c’mon, Regina, you know you can tell me anything…”

“I know this is just… this is really big, like… gods, I don’t even know how to begin…”

“Why don’t you just take a deep breath and just .. say it?”

“Just say it? Blurt it out? Like you did when you informed me I was pregnant? Because I can tell you from experience that is not a fun way to find out huge life-changing information…”

“Life-changing?” Emma frowned, eyes looking her over, “i-is the baby not mine?”

“Jesus, Princess! They’re yours! We’ve been through this I’ve only ever been with you!”

“I know!”

“Then why ask?!”

“Because you’re freaking me out! What could possibly be so big that it’d be life-changing?!”

“I’m a mermaid!” She yelled back before she even processed the words leaving her mouth, one second she was just annoyed and the next she was hearing her own words leaving her mouth and filling up the room, Emma stared at her like she’d just grown two heads…

“What?”

“I’m a mermaid…” She said in a calmer voice, soothing, unsure as Emma pulled her hands from Regina’s and this time she let her, watching the woman as she ran her hands through her hair and stood up, taking a few steps towards the end of the bed before she spun back around to face Regina, finger pointed towards her.

“You… you want me to believe you’re a mermaid?”

“Yes, I am the last of the surface mermaids…”

“A mermaid?” Emma asked, a disbelieving laugh bubbling out of her as she looked down Regina and stared at her legs. “You do know they have fins right?”

“I have magic.”

Emma laughed again, shaking her head as she paced a couple times, “This is crazy… you can’t be…”

“I am…”

“A mermaid?”

Regina stood, an awkward chuckle falling from her lips as she approached Emma, placing a hand on her arm reassuringly. “I can show you…”

“Show me?”

“Do you trust me?”

Emma met her eyes, everything stilling as she stated, “yes.”

“Okay,” Regina smiled, before a cloud of purple smoke surrounded them and deposited them on the dock outside Glowerhaven’s palace, Emma pulled her bright red coat close around her body to keep out the chill of the night.

“What’re we doing out here?”

“Just, don’t freak out…”

Emma laughed, clearly already well into freaking out mode. “Freak out? Why would I do that?” her voice cracked in panic making them both wince.

“I guess here goes nothing…” Regina sighed, taking a step back and right off the side of the dock.

“Regina!” Emma screeched, running to the edge and dropping to her hands and knees to peek into the water, but it was hard to make out anything in the dark of night. “Regina?!” she was about ready to jump in after her when she saw the water begin to glow with a faint purple hue that only grew brighter and brighter until it reflected on her own skin, a loud gasp left her lungs as she saw the outline of a body and a tail in the water before Regina’s face came closer to the surface, “Uhhh…” Emma mumbled as Regina finally broke the surface, their eyes locking for a moment before Emma’s searched over her face, down her nude front and into the water that was still glowing a faint purple. “Y-you’re…”

“Breathe…”

Emma let out an unsteady laugh, “You’re… holy shit…”

“Emma…” Regina reached up, placing her hand on Emma’s that was gripping the dock to calm her.

“You’re glowing…”

“I do that sometimes…” Regina grinned and Emma couldn’t help but chuckle because, yeah, she did… “Are you okay?”

“Uh…” Emma blinked, sitting back on her heels she combed her fingers through her hair nervously, “I’m…” Regina pushed herself up on the dock, twisting her body so she was sitting on the edge, her body turned halfway so she was facing Emma, whose eyes couldn’t stop flicking over her body. Taking in the still faint glow on her skin coming from the marks on her back, around her hips, and down the side of her… of her, “You have a tail… and it glows…”

“I do…” Regina chuckled, straightening it out making Emma’s eyes focus on it more, on the deep purple hue and the swirls down the sides that matched the ones on her back.

“Holy shit…” Regina let out another laugh, running her hand over her belly bringing Emma’s attention to it. “If you’re…” She gestured over her body and Regina arched a brow in question but Emma was busy processing her thoughts. “Does that… holy shit… Henry was right…” Regina barked out a laugh, combing her fingers through her wet hair and as Emma’s eyes finally moved up her body again she noticed something… eerily familiar. “No fucking way… what the fuck, Regina?!”

“What?” Regina blinked as Emma started laughing throwing herself forwards to grip Regina’s face, squishing it in her hands and pulling it closer, Regina’s hand instinctively combing through Emma’s hair, fingertips pressing against the tiny scar on her scalp and that’s what did it for Emma, everything just hit her at once.

“You’re her… you’re the mermaid that saved me back then… you are! Aren’t you?!”

“Emma…” Regina said but her words were muffled from Emma still squishing her cheeks together.

“You’re a mermaid…”

“Yes.”

“You saved my life as a kid?”

“Yes, again…” 

“Oh Gods; our uh… our kids are merfolk too?”

“Yes…” Emma’s hold on her face relaxed and she sat back on her heels again, her knees pressing into the side of Regina’s tail as she gaped at her.

“My mother she’d…”

“Probably…”

Emma looked almost ill as she asked, “She killed your family? She did…” Emma’s thumb ran over Regina’s lip scar and Regina nodded. “I’m so sorry…”

“You don’t need to apologize for that, Emma, you did nothing wrong.”

“I do because she never will…” Regina looked away, Emma’s frown only grew deeper the longer she thought. “Your mom and sister?”

“Yes, they’re mermaids too, so is Melody.”

“Wow… that… explains so much…”

A surprised laugh burst from Regina and Emma finally smiled. “You okay? You’re not mad?”

“No! Of course not… I get why you were scared and yeah it hurts a little that you didn’t trust me sooner but also… I understand… I can’t say I wouldn’t have done the same if I had been in your place…”

Regina nodded, raising her hand to hold Emma’s hand against her cheek as she placed a kiss to the heel of it before she leaned into the touch. “I did trust you… I just… I was so scared you’d be mad I didn’t tell you and… I’m sorry, Emma.”

“It’s okay…”

“You sure?”

“My mother slaughtered your family… I get it…” Regina winced. “What?”

“You need to promise not to freak out…”

“Regina!” Emma pulled away but Regina gripped her hand, holding it against her bare and damp chest. “Wait… do the kids know?” 

Regina nodded slowly, “They do…”

“Right…” Emma nodded, eyes skimming down her body again, smiling at the nervous way Regina’s tail twisted in the water. “You have something else to tell me…?”

Regina nodded, pursing her lips together nervously as she stared into Emma’s eyes. “I’m not just any mermaid…”

“Yes, you said you were the la–_oh_.”

“Yes, I am the last of my kind… I’m… I’m the last siren, last of the surface mermaids, well, until Hope… although I do not know if she has the powers of a siren… I have yet to see any signs from her and mother says I showed them by that age..”

“You’re a siren… like… sing and make people do what you say?”

“Uh yes, sort of…”

“Sort of?”

Regina’s jaw tensed, “I don’t like the powers, I don’t like the rep they have…”

“But you can use them…”

“Yes.”

Emma faintly remembered the night at the tavern, the little tune lulling her, “You used it on me?”

“For your own good… and… by accident once when we had a fight,” Emma frowned. “But I took it back! I didn’t mean to… my hormones are making me have less control because magic is–”

“Emotion…”

“Yes… and I’m sorry, but I’d never make you do anything you didn’t want to do… I’m so sorry, Emma!” Tears poured from her eyes and Emma blinked back, brushing the tears from her face.

“Hey, it’s okay… I get it… we’ll just… we’ll practise…” Regina smiled and nodded, looking shyly at Emma, trying to figure out how to tell her the most important thing. “Okay, what is it?”

Regina sighed, “I’m a princess...”

“You’re a Princess…?”

“Yes, my mother is Queen of the deep sea mermaids, my father was King of the surface mermaids, Zelena is set to take over my mother’s throne now but… I am a Princess, the last standing heir of the Solis Kingdom… well, until Hope was born…”

“You’re a princess…”

Regina laughed, “Yes, I know this is a lot, Princess but do try and keep up…”

“Oh can I please tell my mother?”

“What?” Regina pulled back and Emma shook her head.

“Just the, you being a princess thing… and that you’re Hope’s other mother… and I put this little tadpole in there.”

Regina barked out a laugh, “Sure, I’d love to see the look on her face when she finds out I corrupted her sweet little girl.”

“Actually… I believe I did the corrupting…”

“Mmm, you have a point… that’s even better…”

“Why do you glow?”

Regina was sure she got whiplash from the sudden change in topic but she still answered, “Bioluminescence… I am not born of the deep so I let off a natural glow when I go into dark places… I am the only one though, I believe it is because I was born of parents from both worlds…”

“So your mother’s kingdom they’re all…”

“Yes, most of them survived the cull because they were too deep for them to get to.”

“Cull?”

“That’s what we call the genocide…”

“Oh…” Emma shifted where she was sitting, looking down at Regina again, looking at the swell of her belly and the swirls on her tail, her finger instantly reaching out to run along them, both of them gasping at the feeling. “That’s so weird…” Regina frowned and Emma clarified in panic, “Not a bad weird just… I’m not used to this… my true love has a fin… oh my god… my kids will get fins…”

“Yes, on their 13th year.”

“That’s insane…”

“Tell me about it…”

“Oh God Henry will be insufferable”

“I’m sure he will”

Emma looked back down at her belly, placing her hand against it as she thought. “Where did you go, after that night?”

“Neverland… like I said, Theodore was killed and I had to go home but… it wasn’t just because my people needed me, it was also for my own safety…”

“Neverland… you mean that realm where kids never grow up?”

“Yes, I lived most of my life there… try being 3 for 10 years…”

“Your poor mom…”

Regina laughed, covering Emma’s hand with her own, “I didn’t age, for four years from the time I left…”

Emma met her eyes again and frowned, “Are you saying we made… _them_ that night too?”

“It is my theory…”

“Wow… this is just… crazy…”

“It’s going to get crazier tomorrow when Ursula arrives…”

“Your guard?”

“Yes…” Regina waited for the information to hit her and Emma’s eyes slowly widened and her mouth fell open. “There you go…”

“What else am I missing?! Gods, I’m such an idiot… the evidence was staring me right in the face this whole time!”

Regina let magic wrap around her, turning her tail back into legs as she twisted, raising herself on her knees so she could cup Emma’s face in her hands, smiling as Emma’s fell to her hips, their foreheads pressing together without them thinking. “That’s all… I believe…”

“So uh… I guess I finally got my wish…” Emma sighed, running her hands up and down Regina’s sides, smirk curling on her features when Regina pulled back with her brow quirked up in question. “I met a mermaid… I met enough mermaids to grant all the mermaid wishes I ever made… and…” She intertwined her fingers behind Regina’s back and tugged her closer, “one just so happens to be my true love…”

“Lucky you…”

“I guess someone was on my side all these years…”

Regina brushed her fingers over Emma’s cheeks, nuzzling their noses together, “I’m sorry, Emma… for putting you through all this… and if you have any questions feel free to ask them… I’m an open book, no more secrets, I promise…”

“Okay…” Emma sighed, brushing her fingers over Regina’s bare sides and feeling her tremble. “But I think we can do that inside where it’s nice and warm and not out here in the freezing cold…”

Regina laughed, nodding against Emma’s forehead, about to respond when thin lips caught hers and she fell into a slow and loving kiss, conveying meanings of trust, love, forgiveness, understanding, and Regina couldn’t help but cry as she slipped her hands into Emma’s hair, cupping the back of her skull as magic wrapped around them and brought them back to the warmth of their new room where they eventually cuddled together under warm blankets and talked for hours. Conjuring food at some point during the night and they ate and talked more and more until finally, they passed out, bodies tangled together and warmth seeping soothingly into each other, the safety of being in each other’s arms, the comfort offered and readily accepted for what will come that morning and things that already passed years… decades ago… and maybe they still have a few things to work out but ultimately Emma was just happy she had Regina in her life.


	19. Epilogue

“Hey,” Regina’s nervous voice filtered into the room and Emma turned her head slightly to see her standing in the doorway, hands resting on her growing belly.

“Hey… um can we have a moment?” Emma asked the people fluttering around her, getting her ready for the coronation ceremony.

“Of course, Your Highness,” one of the women said before the group of about 5 slipped out the service door leaving just the two of them behind.

“How are you feeling?” Regina asked, walking towards her slowly, brushing a lock of Emma’s hair behind her ear affectionately.

“Nervous… I didn’t really think I’d be Queen anytime soon… and ousting my own mother to do so…”

“Hey, you didn’t do this for your own gain, you mother did something horrible and the people understand that…”

“It just feels weird…” Emma confessed, leaning into Regina’s hand as she cupped her cheek. “Especially since you won’t be by my side…”

“I know, my darling, but once you change that law and the baby is born… well, you can have that wish too.”

“I can’t wait…” Emma sighed, dropping her hands to Regina’s hips and pressing their foreheads together. “How are you feeling?”

“Pregnant.”

Emma chuckled, moving her hands over her much larger bump, “they behaving today?”

“No… they can feel my nerves so they’ve been fussy all day… I think they’re trying to break out…”

“Bad, Tadpole…” Emma said as she bent towards Regina’s belly but really only ended up talking to her breasts getting the slightest of arched brows from Regina in return. “It’s not my fault they’re so big.”

Regina laughed, curling her fingers under Emma’s chin and pulling her face towards her to press their lips together in a quick kiss, “You love them,” She teased, lips brushing over Emma’s as she spoke and Emma chuckled, stealing another kiss before pulling back.

“Be careful, they’ll be upset if you ruin my makeup, Princess.”

Regina glared up at her, grabbing the strings of Emma’s corset and pulling them tight, knocking the air out of Emma’s lungs while Regina cackled, pressing their lips together in a bruising kiss before she stepped back, hands on her hips as she ran her eyes over Emma.

“Why couldn’t you wear a suit?”

“I’m about to be crowned Queen, I think I’ll ease them into the whole, ‘royal women can wear pants’ thing…”

“Mmm, it’s a good thing they don’t know I’m royalty yet then…”

Emma laughed, shaking her head as she looked over Regina’s black leather trousers and thigh-high black heeled boots under a dark violet riding coat, its four suede tails hanging down the backs and sides of her legs reaching to her ankles while the leather bodice with a pattern that almost looked like fish scales was synched around her middle, her rather large belly pronounced and breasts pushed up high. “Isn’t that what you wore the day we confronted my mother?” Emma arched a brow and Regina looked down at herself, brows furrowed together.

“Is it?”

“Yes, I don’t think I can ever forget how great your breasts looked in it…”

“Mmm, well I can change if you think it’s of pour taste… it’s just hard to find things that are comfortable to wear right now…”

“No, it’s okay…” Emma ran her hands up and down Regina’s sides, silently thinking, “I think you look sexy…”

“Save it for later, Princess… we can celebrate later tonight…”

“I know… I just thought you should know…” Regina smiled lovingly at her as Emma reached up, twirling one of Regina’s curls around her finger thoughtfully while Regina smoothed out Emma’s skirts and carefully started tightening the ties on her corset.

“I should leave you to finish getting ready…”

“Mmm,” Emma hummed, leaning down and pressing her forehead against Regina’s. “I love you… take it easy, okay? We have a long day ahead of us…”

“I love you too… and I promise to sit on my ass until I must force the children down to the great hall for the ceremony.”

“Thank you…” Regina nuzzled their noses together, pecking Emma’s lips once before she stepped away, Emma catching her hand as it fell away, holding it lazily between them, they shared a loving smile before Emma looked down at Regina’s belly, “You be good to your mama, no bouncing on her bladder or making your great escape, ya hear?”

Regina let out a small grunt, pressing her hand down against the top of her belly with the roll of her eyes, “they heard you and I think they want me to tell you that they don’t appreciate being told what to do…”

Emma pouted, stepping down from her short stool and she crouched lower, this time actually by Regina’s belly her hands falling to her sides to keep Regina in place as the woman affectionately rolled her eyes above her. “Okay, if you’re good I’ll let your mama eat all the junk food she wants, hmm, how does that sound, Tadpole?” Emma giggled as she felt the baby shove against her hand, “Okay, it’s a deal than, little one. I love you,” She placed a kiss against the top of her belly next to Regina’s fingers and Regina moved her hand to brush over the side of Emma’s face and over the shell of her ear.

“They love you too, Princess…”

Emma sighed, straightening up, she pressed her lips to Regina’s, kiss slow and loving, only lasting a few moments before she pulled away. She wrapped Regina up in a loving hug, and Regina sighed into her neck as her arms wrapped around Emma’s middle, both of them getting lost in the embrace.

“Sorry to interrupt, Your Highness but…”

Emma pulled back, nodding sadly as she stepped back towards the stool, Regina gripped her hands to steady her as she stepped up onto her. “I know, we have a schedule to keep…”

“I’ll see you shortly…_ My Queen_,” Emma blushed a bright shade of pink making her ladies in waiting chuckle as Regina slipped out of the door, missing her almost instantly.

* * *

“You ready, Kiddo?”

Emma glanced over at her father and nodded, "as I'll ever be..." she flashed him her best smile before she straightened up her spine, head held high as her ladies in waiting fixed her train, closing her eyes for a few seconds as she took in steadying breaths, one, two, she felt a kiss to her cheek... three, and then she heard the doors creak open and the shuffling of the crowd as they stood, her eyes snapping open and staring straight ahead at the archbishop, a gangly old man that looked like he was closing in on his hundreds and could drop dead at any moment but she focused on him because if she looked around at all her people she might just panic… she might falter because she was about to be Queen and even if she knew she could do this, that she was ready, it wasn’t how she ever pictured this day… but then her eyes caught dark violet leather at the front of the room and she turned, taking her eyes off the old man for the first time and almost instantly all anxieties fell away as she saw Regina, one hand on her belly, to probably calm the baby, Henry standing tall next to her, having shot up 5 inches in the last couple months he held tightly onto Regina’s bent elbow and then there was Hope, poofy pink dress and flowers in her dark curls as she gripped onto Regina’s hand and swayed nervously… that was her family… that’s all she needed to get through this, them and only them.

* * *

Regina held her breath as the archbishop stepped up towards Emma, her eyes clouded with tears as the crown was finally placed on top of Emma’s head, an orb and sceptre held in Emma’s hands as she slowly stood before them head raised high, looking absolutely like a Queen as the crowd clapped and cheered and Regina like everyone else in the room screamed as loud as she could, “Long live the Queen!” over and over, her eyes locking on Emma’s who were misty with unshed tears meanwhile Regina was practically sobbing with pride, wanting nothing more than to rush across the space and kiss Emma senseless but she knew she couldn’t so she hugged Henry and Hope tightly against her sides and sobbed and cheered.

_“I love you” _Emma mouthed to her and she smiled brightly and mouthed it back through her tears, looking down and giggling at Hope bouncing and clapping at her side.

They watched as Emma handed over the orb and sceptre, taking a step down off the dais to head out of the room and into the ballroom where the party was to be held. A scuffle was heard as everyone bowed for their new Queen… everyone but Regina who only got partway before her belly got in the way and then like music to her ears, she heard Emma’s chuckle and she looked up to see the Princess… no, the Queen… walk towards her, lace train pulled behind her and Regina instantly took the hand offered to her. “You look beautiful, Your Majesty.”

Emma blushed, bringing Regina’s hand to her lips and brushing a kiss over her knuckles. “As do you, Princess.”

“Mommy!”

Emma looked down as the small body connected with her legs and she chuckled, scooping up the toddler and easily balancing her on her hip. “Hello, Munchkin, you look very beautiful today.”

“Thank you, mommy, mama picked it out.”

“Oh, she did, did she?” Hope nodded and Emma placed a kiss to a chubby cheek before she glanced down at Henry. “Don’t you look handsome?”

Henry blushed slightly. “I’m proud of you, mom.”

“Thank you, Henry…” Emma sighed, tugging him against her side as she looked at Regina who was rubbing her belly. “They behaving? Or do I have to ban you from the junk food table?”

“Don’t you dare!”

Emma laughed and released the kids as she looked around the slightest rumbling of conversation as everyone tried to figure out if they should leave now or wait for their Queen to depart first, catching sight of her father smiling tearfully from the back of the room, offering him a lopsided smile before she turned back to her family with a faint blush colouring her cheeks. “I must go… you three behave…” Emma looked around again and caught a head of bright red hair and shook her head, “You four…” Regina followed her line of sight and caught a glimpse of her sister as she reluctantly made conversation with the Duke standing next to her.

But then, surprising everyone, Emma leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of Regina’s mouth, pausing there for a few seconds longer than necessary before she stepped away and led the way out of the room, Regina watched her for a few long moments before she finally disappeared out of the large doors, the rest of the participants shuffling out after her and a mischievous grin curled on her lips as she looked down at the kids, “who wants to steal some candy before your mom gets back?”

“Yes!” The kids cheered and Regina quickly shushed them, looking around the room to check that nobody heard their little scheme as she shuffled them out of the grand hall and into the ballroom not far away.

* * *

“I feel like hell…” Regina whined, curled up on her side while Emma rubbed her back soothingly, a chuckle rumbling out of her. “Don’t laugh at me…”

“Hey, that’s what you get for eating all those sweets…”

“I’m pregnant… I’m allowed to eat sweets…” Emma laughed again at the small whine, leaning down to press a kiss to Regina’s shoulder as the other woman pouted.

“I don’t remember that rule…”

“I’m sure I read it… in a book…”

“Mmm, did you also learn to lie from this book?” Regina turned her head to glare at Emma who leaned down again, capturing her pouty bottom lip between her own lips and Regina hummed, leaning into the contact before Emma pulled back, grinning down at her as she said, “Because I imagine it must have been hard to learn from a non-existent object.”

“Fuck off,” Regina growled, shoving Emma away, the woman landing next to her on the bed, laughter filling the room. “I can’t believe you’d be so mean… to me, the mother of your children…”

Emma stopped laughing and turned on her side, wiggling down and pressing a kiss between Regina’s shoulder blades, smiling against her skin as she heard the woman sigh, feeling Regina’s magic hum through her. “I’m sorry… what can I do to help?”

Regina pouted for a few long moments but leaned back into Emma as she wrapped her arm around her middle, she hugged her back against her body and Regina let at a frustrated sigh as she covered Emma’s hand with her own, tracing the freckles on the back of Emma’s hand feeling magic seep into her. “What happens now?”

“Hmm?”

“You’re Queen, I know we talked about getting married after your coronation and all that but… until then, after then, how do we act… what about when the baby comes… what do we tell people?”

“Well since I’m Queen we can totally switch out of this room… not that I don’t love it… we can take one of the royal bedchambers…”

“You mean your parents' room?”

Emma’s nose scrunched up and Regina giggled as she felt the gesture against her back, “No… there’s others… we could move into my room or… another that overlooks the ocean…”

“Would the others be far away from the children?”

“I don’t know… we can look around, maybe we can make this the nursery…”

Regina sighed, “That could be nice…but maybe they can move into it when they’re a bit older… and we know they won’t spontaneously sprout a tail…”

Emma chuckled, nodding against her back as she rubbed her hands over Regina’s bare belly, “Yes, of course… anyways we don’t have much time before the baby is born and the nursery probably won’t be done by then…”

“Okay… and just… until then, we stay in your old room?”

“Yes… if you’d like… it’s much more comfortable and has a larger bath… I know how much you love a good soak.”

“Idiot,” Regina chuckled, and Emma pressed a kiss against her shoulder before she burrowed into her neck, holding her close.

“I love you…”

“I love you too…”

Regina fiddled with Emma’s fingers, Emma practically able to hear the thoughts running through her mind. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m scared…”

“About?”

“Having a baby… they’re so big and…”

Emma chuckled, hugging her impossibly closer, “It’ll be okay, I’ll be right here with you… and anyone else you want for support… I promise… it’ll all be okay… and no strangers… just in case the little tadpole comes out…”

“Looking like a tadpole?”

Emma snorted at Regina’s deadpan question, “Yes… that.”

“Okay… Granny already offered… she’s got practice being a midwife and so does my mother and Ursula…”

“Good…”

“Emma…”

“Mm?”

Regina wiggled slightly, “Can we switch positions?”

“Of course, wanna use me as a belly pillow?” Regina giggled and nodded and so Emma crawled over Regina, sitting patiently as Regina shifted back and burrowed under the covers, Emma slipping under them once she was settled and laid on her back, holding out her arm so Regina could move closer, the side of her belly resting on top of Emma’s stomach while Emma wrapped her arm around her back, rubbing it soothingly while she laced her fingers with Regina’s that rested over her belly. “Better?”

“Yes, thank you…”

“Any time, my love…” Regina scrunched up her nose and Emma laughed, kissing the crown of her head, “You’re so snooty…”

“Be nice, I am carrying your child.”

Emma huffed, “How are they doing?”

“Sleeping I believe…”

“That’s good…”

“Mmm.”

“Does your tummy still hurt? Want me to order up some tea?”

“No, I’m fine… I just want to sleep… as you said, it’s been a very long day.”

“It has…” Emma sighed, kissing the top of Regina’s head again as she flicked her fingers to extinguish the candles. “I love you, Regina…”

“I love you too, My Queen.”

“Stop calling me that!” Emma whined and Regina chuckled, kissing Emma’s collarbone before nuzzling into her, letting out a content sigh, Emma smiled goofily at her as she traced her fingers over Regina’s spine getting another sleepy chuckle from the woman. “Goodnight.”

“G’night, Princess.”

Emma smiled at the familiar title, she almost wished Regina never stopped calling her it but perhaps she could get used to her new title falling from Regina’s lips…

* * *

It was about a month later when the day finally came, Regina went into labour and Emma was sure she would be calm the whole time, she had given birth twice after all… she knew what’s going to happen and all that and yet the second she heard Regina was in labour she started freaking out, suddenly worried that the baby would arrive as she started springing from one side of the castle to the other… of course midway she remembered that she had magic and so she teleported to Regina… that’s when a new wave of panic hit because Regina sounded like she was in a lot of pain and Emma didn’t like that at all.

And so the next 10 hours were the longest hours of Emma’s whole life… even longer than the delivery of both Henry and Hope combined; because although long and excruciating they were mostly a blur of pain and screaming, Henry’s a bit more, she may have set Baelfire on fire at one point and then just the true bliss of finally holding her baby in her arms… but on this end, as the worried parent and partner when all she could do was hold Regina’s hand or wipe her brow… get her water… scream in pain because fuck did Regina have a strong grip and take every scream and curse of varying from “This is all you fault.” “I hate you.” “Fuck, it hurts.” “Don’t touch me,” and her favourite, “If you even think about leaving I _will_ _destroy_ your happiness if it’s the last thing I do, Princess.”

So for ten hours Emma held her and whispered how great she was doing and how much she loved her and that soon their beautiful baby would be in the world and they could hold them in their arms. The last hour and a half was filled with screaming and Emma was sure Regina had broken her hand that wasn’t holding Regina’s thigh as Regina leaned back against her front, pushing, and crying and seriously cursing Emma out. I was almost comical the way Ursula was encouraging her. Emma was sure she had heard it all… knew every curse word on land and sea, but even as Emma reassured her and was kind and loving Regina just kept making up newer and more impressive ways to curse her out… and Emma had never been more in love.

And so, on April, 18 at 18:10 they welcomed a beautiful little girl into the world… a beautiful little girl with ten fingers and… ten tiny little toes. “She’s so small…” Regina cried, collapsed against Emma’s chest as they stared at the little thing wriggling around in Ursula’s arms as she wrapped her up in a blanket and thrust her in Regina’s arms.

“She looks like Hope…” Regina frowned at the wailing bundle in her arms, watching with curious eyes as Emma’s finger ran over a chubby nearly purple cheek. “She’s probably hungry…”

“Hungry…”

“Emma is right, Guppy, you need to feed her.”

Regina looked up at her mother from where she was tossing away the dirty towels they used during the delivery and then back down to her baby… her baby. “Let me help you” Emma giggled and Regina just stared at that face, that chubby little crying face and she moved her hand up, smoothing out a little wrinkly ear, a giggle falling from her lips, tears pouring from her eyes as she moved her hand to take the tiny hand as it broke free of the blankets and flailed around, trying to grab onto her, and she sobbed as the little hand wrapped around her finger and gripped on for dear life, blue eyes landing on her face and Regina smiled widely.

“Hi, darling, it’s me… it’s your mama…” She stopped crying for a moment, just staring up at her before she turned, nuzzling against Regina’s breast and Emma’s chuckle pulled her out of her trance.

“Relax, Tadpole, I’m working on it…” Emma said just as she grabbed Regina’s breast and then shoved it into the babies awaiting mouth.

“Oh!”

Emma pressed a kiss to her sweaty temple before a giggle rumbled out of her chest. “You’ll get used to it… and then she’ll get teeth… and then it’ll be a whole new ordeal.”

“I-I am not looking forward to that.”

“Nobody does…”

“Mother?” Cora looked over at her and Regina offered her a kind smile. “Can you inform Zelena and the children the baby is born and that we’re both okay?”

“Of course, Guppy.” Cora smiled lovingly at the little family before she walked closer, bending down she pressed a kiss to the top of Regina’s head and smiled widely down at the three. “I’m so proud of you, Regina.”

“Thank you, mama,” Regina sighed, relaxing further against Emma as she stared down at their little girl feeding happily.

“You did good, Emma,” Cora squeezed her shoulder and Emma smiled widely at her before the woman turned and moved out of the room, resting her chin against Regina’s shoulder as they stared down at their daughter.

* * *

They were finally settled again in the large bed that took up a large part of the Princess’s bedchamber, Regina once again leaning back against Emma’s body, her hair pulled back in a French braid Emma did after helping clean her up. Emma pressed a kiss to the side of Regina’s head, looking down at the sleeping baby once again in Regina’s arms, pressed against the open collar of Regina’s tunic, absorbing as much skin to skin contact as she could.

“She’s so beautiful… just like her mama,” Emma sighed, gently running her finger over her small hand clutching the blanket.

“No, just like her mommy…”

Emma grinned as Regina’s head lulled to the side, forehead resting against Emma’s temple as they both stared down at the sleeping girl. “We’ll have to agree to disagree then…”

“Mmm…”

“We need to give her a name…”

“Indeed…”

“How about… Hayley?” Regina scrunched up her nose, “Holly? Hali?”

Regina laughed, “What is with you and H names?”

“I don’t know… I just thought why not continue the tradition…”

“Mmm and this is exactly why I get to name her…”

“Hey! I choose great names!”

“Mmm, yes, they’re all fantastic, darling, but I did carry her for 4 years and 9 months…”

Emma laughed, “Unfair…”

“I did just spent 10 hours in labour…”

“Okay… fair…”

“Your mother tried to kill me…”

“Okay! You win!” Emma laughed and Regina elbowed her when the babies face contorted slightly.

“Shhh.”

“Sorry.” She whispered, staring down at the little pout and cleft chin, “She has your pout but… my chin.”

“Your dimples too.”

Emma could still picture the little indents in her chubby cheeks as she cried and ate. “Light eyes too… Hope’s eyes were practically black when she was born, Henry’s were blue though so maybe…”

“You think your genes may win a battle against mine this time?”

“Would be cute… my eyes on a cute little baby with your hair,” Emma contemplated as she looked at the tiny head of dark curls already on the baby’s head.

“Kaia…”

“Hmm?” Emma pulled away, turning her head to look at Regina as she surveyed the woman who was smiling down at the little girl.

“It’s a name I heard in my travels, it means the sea… it’s rather beautiful and… fitting, don’t you think?”

Emma giggled. “You mean because she’s a mermaid?”

“You named our other daughter Hope.”

“I think it’s pretty!”

“Do you not like Kaia?”

“No… I… I think it’s perfect, she is our baby mermaid after all…”

“So is Hope…”

Emma hummed, leaning her head back against Regina’s as they stared down at the baby. “As will be the others…”

“Others? Who says I want to have any more?”

“Maybe I want to have more…”

Regina pulled back, turning to look at Emma, eyes squinting as she tried to figure her out, just about to open her mouth and speak but instead their silence was broken by a quiet knock on the door. “Come in!” She called, wincing as she looked down at the baby.

“Moms!”

“Mama! Mommy!”

“Shhhh,” She and Emma said as the baby whined and both kids froze partway into the room.

“Sorry, they got away from me.” came Zelena’s guilty voice from where she stood in the doorway.

“It’s alright,” Regina smiled looking down at the two kids shifting nervously across the room. “You can come up here, but be quite… we don’t want to wake her…”

“Okay…” Henry said and they slowly moved closer, Henry giving Hope a boost onto the bed before he climbed up after her, Hope crawling to sit by Emma’s bent knee on the bed and look down at the baby in Regina’s arms.

“She’s so cute,” Hope giggled squeezing Emma’s knee and leaning forwards before she looked back at Henry, “Hen-ry, look.”

Henry chuckled even as she looked nervously at Emma and Regina. “It’s okay, kid, you can come closer.”

“I don’t want to hurt mama…”

“You won’t hurt me, Henry, or her, promise…” he looked down at Regina’s legs and carefully crawled over them and to Regina’s other side, cautiously looking down at the small baby.

“Does she have a name…?”

Regina was about to answer that they hadn’t decided but Emma beat her to it, happily announcing to the whole room, “Kaia, her name is Kaia.”

“Cute!” Hope squealed and Henry smiled widely.

“It suits her…”

“I think so too.” Emma smiled and they all looked down at the snoozing baby.

“I told you it’d be a girl,” Regina’s eyes rose to glare at her sister who was smirking at them from the end of the bed, love shining in her eyes making Regina’s glare slip away. “How’re you doing, shrimp?”

“Tired…” Regina sighed, looking back down at the baby.

“Okay, a few more minutes children then we must leave your mama to rest, okay?”

Hope whined but Henry nodded, a careful hand reaching out to Kaia’s. “Welcome to the world, baby sis…”

“We love you, Kaia,” Hope said, placing a gentle kiss to her head making Regina and Emma both tear up.

“Yes, we do…” Emma sighed, reaching out to comb her fingers through both Henry and Hope’s hair. “We love you all, so much.”

“With our whole hearts,” Regina sighed, leaning over enough to kiss Henry’s cheek and then the top of Hope’s head.

“Can’t we stay in here with you? We promise to be quiet…” Henry pouted, followed quickly by Hope and they realized it’d been about 12 hours since the kids actually saw them…

One shared glance with Emma and they both knew the answer. “I don’t see why not, the bed is big enough…”

Zelena chuckled, “Well then, I’ll leave you all to get your rest. I’ll send someone up with food in a bit…”

“Thank you, Zel.”

“I will come to cuddle my niece later, be warned.”

Regina and Emma both chuckled, nodding as Zelena turned and exited the room, closing the door quietly behind them while Regina relaxed further against Emma and Emma pulled the kids back, forcing them to lie down next to them.

“Emma…?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you think we should maybe, I don’t know, put Kaia in a cot?”

“She’s not going anywhere…”

Regina chuckled, magic buzzing through her as she conjured up a bassinet on her knees, carefully placing the little girl into it before she used magic to float it carefully to the chaise at the end of the bed. “Now she’ll be safe…” She sighed, a protective bubble forming around the infant as she burrowed further against Emma, smoothing out the blankets over her middle as she stared across the room at the bassinet until finally, exhaustion won over. Emma and Regina both fell asleep, Hope soon following but Henry laid awake, soon crawling to the end of the bed to watch over his sister, nobody would get to her or Hope, not if he had any say in it… and they slept for a few hours until Kaia woke again and demanded food, but Henry soothed her cries before their mothers woke up and carefully picked her up from the bassinet, cradling her in his little arms like he had learnt to do with Hope all those years ago and shuffled across the bed, laying her against Regina’s chest as the woman smiled sleepily up at him, one hand holding Kaia’s back to keep her steady while the other reached up to affectionately stroke Henry’s cheek.

“My little prince.” She slurred through sleep and Henry smiled before he slipped off of the bed and went to find a clean nappy for Kaia and some baby bibs for Regina to use to clean up after feeding her. “Thank you,” Regina yawned, Emma sleepily hugging her closer making her chuckle.

Henry simply shrugged, carefully folding the cloth while Regina nursed. “Regina…” she looked up at the boy as she nervously fiddled with the small fabric.

“Yes, darling?”

“Y-you’re okay with me calling you mama, right?”

“Of course, Henry.” He nodded, rubbing the back of his calf with the top of his foot. “What’s troubling you, Darling?”

Henry shrugged, “are you and mom going to get married? And if you do will that make you officially my mama too?”

“We have discussed marriage, yes, and yes, you would be officially my son… if that’s what you want… but Henry, marriage or no marriage you’re still my little prince.”

“I know…”

“Henry…” She sighed, and the boy slowly met her eyes. “Come here…” Henry shuffled closer, sitting at the end of the bed, eyes focused on the bedding. “What are you worried about?”

“I don’t want anything bad to happen to you or Kaia… because you’re not known as our family…”

“Nothing will happen to us, darling, I can promise you that, you don’t need to worry.”

Henry met her eyes, gaze serious, protective, even if tears shimmered in them. “I’ll always worry about you… I know what people do to mermaids…”

“Nothing bad will happen to us, Henry, your grandmother is locked away in magical exile on the other side of the kingdom, as is Midas, everyone else was simply following orders.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” They were both startled by Emma’s voice. “Especially since I sent word out to all the kingdoms and our people that to harm a merfolk is a crime punishable by death.”

“Emma…”

“I don’t think I’ll be executing anyone but in these lands, it’s the best way to show how serious we are about this…” Emma sighed, flashing Henry a reassuring smile, “and even though my mother and Midas have been dealt with and can no longer spread their hatred, we still have a lot of work to get done. We need to talk to our people, try and educate them on what is true about merfolk and, Regina has already agreed to be an ambassador between our kind and hers… so together, I think we can start bringing real change to our worlds.” 

“Mom…” Emma hummed, waiting patiently for him to continue. “I'd… I'd like very much to help with that...”

Emma and Regina both smiled proudly at him, “then it's settled, you will work closely with Regina on this.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes, I'm happy to have you on my team, Prince Henry.”

Henry grinned widely at them, chest puffed out in pride for a few moments before he pouted in thought again, curious eyes staring into theirs once more. “Are we going to have a naming ceremony for Kaia?”

“Of course.”

“Even if people don’t know she’s yours…”

“They’ll know…”

“Emma…”

“I’m not hiding my family away, once you’re recovered we will wed and you will be my queen, so they will find out eventually anyway.”

Regina shook her head, removing Kaia from her breast as the girl started fussing, “I’m still waiting for a proper proposal…”

“You got it.” Emma kissed her cheek, smiling warmly at Henry. “You don’t need to worry, Henry, we’re all safe now, I promise you, things are changing around here, for the better.”

“Okay…” He sighed and Emma held out her hand gesturing for him to come closer and he instantly crawled up the bed and rested his head on Emma’s shoulder next to Regina’s head, while Regina sat Kaia up, carefully burping the infant, a loud belch coming from the girl which startled Hope from her slumber, wide eyes searching the room from under wild messy curls that stuck up at all angles making them all laugh.

* * *

“Close your eyes!” Emma said as she stuck her head in the door, eyes searching the room.

“Why?” Regina asked with a chuckle, Kaia held against her chest as she soothingly rubbed her back.

“Just do it!” Regina rolled her eyes and Emma huffed, puppy dog eyes and a pout firmly in place, “Reginaaaa, please? For me?”

“Fine,” She rolled her eyes once more before she closed them, hearing the door open more and some scuffling. “What are you doing?”

“It’s a surprise… now just… don’t open them!”

“They’re closed, Princess, promise.”

There was more scuffling and Emma groaned. “I’m fine! Don’t peek!”

“You’re such an idiot…”

“Hey, I am your Queen!”

“Yes, my Queen, the idiot.”

“Reginaaaaa,” Emma whined as she heard a few other people laughing, a single eyebrow raising in question. “You’re embarrassing me in front of my subjects.”

“How was I to know? My eyes are closed.” Regina smirked and she didn’t need to see to know Emma was glaring at her and probably rolling her eyes.

“You’re such a smartass.”

“You love it.”

“Regina!”

“Apologies, _my Queen _.” Emma groaned, the sound of her palm connecting with her forehead heard from around the laughter of a man and someone else. “Red? Is that you?”

“Yes, the Prince– Queen needed some help carrying some big heavy things.”

“I hate you all,” Emma grumbled. “Except Kaia, Kaia is the only one I love in this room.”

“You hear that, Tadpole? Your mommy loves you…”

“Just, set it over there, guys,” Emma instructed, more shuffling heard as they moved across the room. “Keep your eyes closed until I say you can open them…”

“Okay…why didn’t you just do this when Kaia and I went to get a checkup from Ursula?”

Emma huffed. “I forgot about that!”

“Of course…”

Regina sighed, rubbing Kaia’s back, humming quietly to soothe her, “Regina…”

“Hmm?”

“Nothing… you’re good…” Emma sighed, Regina listening closely as she heard some more noise, banging and clanging.

“What are you doing?”

“I told you, it’s a surprise…” shuffling, some whispering and then, so unlike Emma, an almost squeal escaped her. “Don’t look!” She said, almost knowing that it was killing Regina not to know what had her so excited. “Oh, it’s perfect…”

“What is? Emma Swan if you don’t tell me what is going on this instant I will withhold se–”

“Regina!” Regina huffed, sagging against the headboard, a smirk on her features as she lifted Kaia off her chest and turned her around to face Emma. “What are you doing?”

“Hoping you can’t say no to your daughter, whom also wants to know…”

“She can’t even see this far,” Emma giggled. Regina heard more footsteps, some heading towards the doorway and Emma’s moving towards her and taking Kaia from her grasp. “Just for that Kaia gets to check it out first…”

“Emma…” Regina growled sitting up in the bed, eyes still closed.

“What do you think, Tadpole? Do you like it?” Of course, the newborn didn’t react to this mysterious surprise but Emma seemed to be happy with herself as she cooed and swooned. “You look so cute, yes you do.”

“Em-ma…”

“Oh no, I think your mama is mad at me. Should I let her see her surprise now?” Kaia cooed and Emma responded conversationally, “Mmm, yes, yes, you have a point… Kaia thinks I should show you…” Regina would have rolled her eyes if they weren’t closed so instead, she just stared into nothingness with a rather unimpressed look on her face. “Okay, just… I’m coming to get you.”

“I don’t need help.”

“Yes, you do, I don’t need you hurting yourself by trying to circumvent a room with your eyes closed.”

“Whatever…” Regina grumbled and turned towards Emma’s voice.

“I love you,” Emma whispered in her ear and Regina jumped, turning towards her to somehow glare with her eyes closed.

“Don’t do that!” Emma grabbed the hand that tried to shove at her, bringing it to her lips before she tugged on Regina’s arm until she shuffled off the mattress, standing slowly, Emma’s lips pressed chastely against hers before she used both hands to turn Regina around and cover her eyes. “Where did you put Kaia?! She better not be on the floor!”

“She’s safe, I promise…” Emma husked as she bumped her hip against Regina’s left butt cheek to get her moving, an annoyed huff leaving Regina’s mouth as she let Emma carefully led her across the room. “Okay…” Emma said as they finally came to a stop, hearing Kaia sucking on her small fist telling her they were also in front of their daughter.

“Can I open my eyes…?”

“Yes…” Emma said, lowering her hands and slowly wrapping her arms around Regina’s waist, and Regina pursed her lips, leaning back into Emma. “Okay, open them.”

And Regina did just that before a loud gasp burst out of her upon seeing the intricately carved crib standing tall a foot away from them, the sunlight hitting it from the window across the room. “Wow…” She slipped out of Emma’s arms, running her fingers over the small carved seashells and fish, two mermaids at the head of the crib their hands holding onto a seashell… the details… the time that must have gone into this, she looked down as she heard Kaia gurgle, tears falling from her eyes as she reached into the crib and rubbed the girls rounded belly, her little legs kicking in excitement as she grabbed at Regina’s hand.

“D-do you like it…?”

Regina turned her head to look at Emma shuffling nervously behind her, flashing her a wide tearful smile as she nodded quickly. “I love it…”

“Yeah…?” Emma shuffled towards her, snaking her arms around Regina’s waist again and kissed Regina’s cheek before she rested her chin on Regina’s shoulder, nuzzling her jaw with her nose.

“Yes, darling… this is… it's beautiful…”

“I’m so happy to hear that… I designed it… before I even knew about… you… or her.”

Regina giggled. “So you designed a whole crib for a baby you didn’t even know was yours?”

“She was always mine…” Emma stated, looking down at Kaia as the infant pulled Regina’s hand to her mouth, sucking on one of her fingers. “I loved her instantly… just like I’ve loved you… for longer than I ever realized…”

“I love you too.” 

Regina leaned back into her, Emma burrowed her face in Regina's neck as she took a deep breath, feeling safe and at home in ways only Regina could her make her feel, never as a child did she ever feel like she fit in, that she was enough, that she could ever be happy in this place, could rule a kingdom, and then Regina came into her life and she turned it on its head and cleaned up all the cobwebs, she filled her life up with love and understanding and gave her the strength she needed to truly be herself. She made all her wishes come true, some she didn't even know she had until Regina was wrapped up in her arms, until she looked down at their children, until now, she only ever had one wish: to meet a mermaid… little did she know that wish would also gift her her true love, her soulmate, a large family that she had no idea what to do with half the time, and a life unlike anything she could have ever dreamt of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [By Land and Sea [ ART ]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372602) by [mippippippi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mippippippi/pseuds/mippippippi)
  * [By Land and Sea (Fanart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497409) by [AnotherShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherShipper/pseuds/AnotherShipper)


End file.
